Un deber de familia
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Kurosawa-dono y Kunikida-san acuerdan un compromiso entre sus hijas para el beneficio de ambos, uno desea perpetuar su linaje a manos de su primogénita y el otro obtener el financiamiento necesario para su casa hogar aunque eso significa vender a su propia hija. Poco a poco tendrán que conocerse y aceptar el destino que sus familias les han impuesto. DiaMaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: No sé cómo quedó, espero que no tan mal, aunque después de todo es una historia super cliché de esas que me gusta leer. Al final escribo lo que me gusta y me gustan estas mamarrachadas._

 _Formato parecido al de los mangas, en cuanto a extensión, serán capítulos cortos y una historia no muy larga. Estará centrada en mi triángulo DiaMaruYoha. Es que la verdad a Zura la veo o con Yohane o con Día, el RubiZura no es de mis ships._

 _En fin, a ver qué tal nos va._

 _._

— o —

.

—Kunikida-san no estás en posición de pedir nada después de todos estos años en que has estado viviendo gracias al favor de esta familia —un hombre alto de porte elegante y tradicional miró desde su extremo en la mesa donde mantenía la reunión con el sacerdote del templo.

—Kurosawa-dono, se lo suplico, la situación es difícil en este momento, usted lo sabe —el hombre religioso estaba desesperado, sus cabellos otrora castaños ahora estaban por completo blancos debido a todas las preocupaciones acaecidas por la reciente crisis.

—Se que la cosecha de este año no ha sido lo que se esperaba para todos —habló la cabeza de la familia, el hombre más rico de la región y poseedor del derecho sobre la mayor parte de las tierras de la zona—. También tengo dificultades para mantener la normalidad en estos tiempos de escasez.

—Sin embargo tiene la suficiente solvencia para salir avante en esta adversidad —puso las manos sobre la mesa haciendo que su taza de té se tambaleara—, no todos tenemos esa bondad.

—Tal vez la tuviera sino desperdiciara el dinero del templo en su afán de salvar a todos los que se cruzan en su camino —el señor del casa suspiró, era algo habitual esta plática en los últimos tiempos, su viejo amigo no aprendía de los reveses a los que su vocación lo enfrentaban—.¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Una familia sin el sustento del padre? ¿Un huérfano? ¿Un guerrero que ha regresado del frente en malas condiciones? —Kunikida cerró los puños resignado.

—Son los hijos de los hombres que han muerto en el frente de guerra —dijo vencido—. Todos ellos vecinos de la región y cuyas familias han dejado de ser o que no pueden mantenerlos de forma apropiada.

—Se directo —le solicitó el señor.

—Es necesario la construcción de un lugar para alojarlos y darles la educación y la alimentación que por otros medios no podrán tener —Kurosawa exhaló cansado al oír al sacerdote.

—¿Quieres el dinero para financiar todo eso? —le preguntó y el religioso asintió—. Esto es una cantidad mayor a la que usualmente la familia Kurosawa dona al templo y con los tiempos actuales no puedo desprenderme de ese dinero.

—Pero Kurosawa-dono, esos niños necesitan de esto —trato de apelar su lado humanitario aunque sabía que lo que pedía era un favor muy grande.

—No puedo sin una garantía —eso abría las puertas de las esperanzas del otro hombre sin embargo había un problema.

—¿Que clase de garantía? Las tierras del templo y el templo mismo están bajo su mandato, no poseo nada de valor —la luz que había visto por un momento, fue cerrada al instante.

—Kunikida-san, sabes que he sido un hombre devoto toda mi vida, he dado bastante a cada una de tus causas y apoyado cada una de tus ideas por más disparatadas y nobles que puedan ser estas —el hombre esbozó una amarga sonrisa—, sin embargo mis días están contados en este mundo y me preocupo por mi familia.

El hombre calló por un momento y fue como si la vida le pesara como una carga que sus hombros no eran capaces de seguir soportando.

—Kurosawa-dono… —ambos habían compartido una vida juntos como amigos desde la infancia y sabían uno del otro las preocupaciones que tenían.

—Los dioses me bendijeron con dos hermosas hijas pero ningún varón que pueda llevar la responsabilidad de la casa Kurosawa y ese es mi principal temor —Kunikida asintió entendiendo a su viejo amigo—. ¿Qué será de mis hijas cuando yo no esté?

—Puedes elegir algún buen mozo de la región que desee desposar a tu primogénita y de ese modo perpetuar tu herencia —le sugirió el religioso pero el señor de la casa se negó rotundamente.

—Ambos sabemos que Día no lo aceptaría y ninguno es digno de tomar mi lugar cuando yo falte —habían tenido esa conversación antes, Kurosawa no veía digno a ningún hijo de buena familia—. Por eso he decidido nombrar a Día mi sucesora legítima y el nuevo señor de la casa.

—¡Pero ella es una mujer! —dijo sorprendido, reprobando tal decisión.

—Lo sé —alzó la voz molesto—, por eso mismo necesito de ti en esta ocasión. Te daré lo que quieres para que construyas tu refugio de huérfanos y a cambio me darás la legitimidad frente al resto de la comunidad al comprometer en matrimonio a tu hija con mi primogénita.

—¡Esto va más allá de cualquier pago que alguna vez haya tenido que hacer! —el sacerdote respondió aireado—. Además aún son unas niñas, Dia-san no tendrá más de siete años y mi hija cinco.

—Se casaran cuando Día cumpla su mayoría de edad —insistió con el tema—, para entonces estará completamente lista para asumir su lugar al frente de la familia.

—¡Es una locura, Kurosawa-dono! —el religioso seguía sin aceptar su idea.

—Lo he pensado lo suficiente, Kunikida-san, hay una ley en la cual si una familia de alto linaje no puede tener herederos varones y no hay nadie en su nivel que pueda asumir las responsabilidades, la primogénita podrá asumirlas siempre que cumpla con las obligaciones que el varón heredero deba tener —explicó el señor.

—Conozco esa ley pero aún así esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes —su impresión inicial fue menguando, comprendía las razones que orillaban a esa decisiones pero aún así era difíciles de aceptar—. Su hija se va a enfrentar a muchas adversidades.

—Dia es fuerte, una digna Kurosawa, confío en que ella va a llevar adelante esta tarea —dijo con las esperanzas de que las cosas iban a resultar de la mejor manera.

Kunikida sopesó las opciones, debía sacrificar el futuro de su única hija en favor del grupo de niños que deseaba proteger. Sin embargo el destino de su pequeña no sería tan malo al unirse a una familia con el prestigio y el poder que poseían los Kurosawa, el problema era que ese destino estaría ligado a una mujer tomando el papel de un hombre. Eso lo consideraba inaceptable aún cuando no tenía muchas opciones.

—Se que como la figura espiritual de esta comunidad, el que avale esta unión entregándole a mi hija para llevar a cabo su cometido le dará la legitimidad que busca aunque no esté de acuerdo con ello —Kunikida se aclaró la garganta—, solo pido que mi hija se mantenga al margen hasta que sea el tiempo en que deban desposarse, quiero que ella viva una vida normal al menos por unos años antes de unirse a esta locura.

—Si es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo, sólo tendrás que darme la garantía de que cumplirás tu palabra —aún con todo, podría suceder que después de un tiempo Kunikida decidiera echarse atrás y romper el trato.

—Sino basta mi palabra, podrás tomar mi vida a cambio —propuso puesto que era lo único de valor que le quedaba después de su hija.

—Que así sea —sentenció el patriarca—. Educarás a tu hija para que sea una digna esposa del heredero de esta casa y no sabrán de este acuerdo ni de una ni de la otra sino hasta que sea el tiempo.

—Que así sea —repitió—. Yo tendré la casa hogar par mis huérfanos y tú tendrás la legítima esposa para tu heredera.

.

— o —

.

Diez años después…

—Dia-sama, su padre solicita su presencia en la sala principal —uno de los sirvientes se acercó a ella después de haber terminado su práctica diaria en el dojo familiar.

Día era una joven chica que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y estaba consciente de todas las obligaciones que durante sus años de formación su padre le había inculcado. Hacía poco había regresado de su estancia en la capital estudiando administración para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares. Había terminado la carrera técnica en la preparatoria y ahora tenía que asumir su papel al frente con cabeza de la familia.

Dejó de a un lado su espada de madera y después del ritual de limpieza fue de inmediato a presentar sus respetos a su señor padre. Los años no habían pasado en balde para él, su cabellera oscura de juventud estaba completamente blanca en su madurez.

Solicitó entrar en la sala para su audiencia y fue recibida por su padre que ya la esperaba. Día había crecido para ser una copia fiel suya. La altura y el porte soberbio que la buena herencia le habían dado eran dos de sus rasgos a rescatar a primera vista, adjunto a esto estaba la perspicacia y la inteligencia innata que posee, la galanura de su presencia y la nobleza que irradiaba en cada movimiento, su apego a sus responsabilidades y la fuerza que había adquirido por el duro esfuerzo de su entrenamiento. Era una heredera digna.

Día se sentó en su lugar junto a su padre cuando este le indico que se acercara y espero que él iniciará la conversación.

—Hija mía —comenzó su discurso—, ha llegado el tiempo en que asumas tu lugar en esta casa. Te he preparado desde tu niñez para este momento y estoy muy feliz de que haya podido vivir lo suficiente para verte cumplir con los planes que tenía para ti.

—Gracias, padre —habló fuerte y formal con la voz de autoridad que debía poseer.

—Como sabes dentro de poco cuando cumplas los dieciocho años deberás desposarte —al oír aquello Dia no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado—. Sin embargo no encontré un hombre digno de cumplir ese deber, por lo cual me ví en la necesidad de apelar a las leyes y nombrarse a ti, una mujer, en mi heredera universal debido a que no poseo hijos varones.

—No entiendo padre, ¿cómo podría sucederte siendo yo una mujer? —le pregunto algo confundida.

—Porque el día de tu cumpleaños desposaras a tu prometida y cumplirás tus deberes matrimoniales asegurando tu lugar como la cabeza de esta familia —eso no aclaró en nada las dudas que poseía la joven sino por el contrario sólo aumentaron más.

—Sigo sin comprender —dijo y su padre le entregó un papel, un contrato que procedió a leer.

Sus ojos recorrieron las líneas leyendo cada renglón de aquel documento y mientras avanzaba no daba crédito a lo que allí decía. Era un contrato por escrito estipulando el acuerdo que su padre y Kunikida-san habían tenido para que sus hijas se unieran en matrimonio una vez que la mayor alcanzara cierta edad.

—¿Qué significa esto padre? —alzó la vista del papel y miró fijo a su progenitor esperando una aclaración.

—Es suficientemente claro lo que allí dice —le contestó tajante.

—Casarme con la hija del sacerdote, Hanamaru-san y asumir su lugar, padre, como si fuera un varón —resumió—. ¿Es esto posible?

—Lo es y espero que cumplas esta obligación como se debe —dijo sin dar más lugar a dudas o titubeos.

—¿Todo esto por la casa hogar Kunikida con la garantía de la vida del sacerdote? —un poco de rabia se filtró en sus palabras al decir aquello.

—No es tiempo de echarse atrás, eres mi única heredera, mi primogénita y deberás cumplir tu obligación o sino solo me trajeras deshonor y vergüenza si te niegas —Dia tembló enojada por tal decisión que no había sido consultada con ella, aunque realmente ella no había tenido ninguna cosa que decir con anterioridad sobre su vida.

—No tengo opciones —se levantó molesta de su lugar—. Ahora si me disculpa padre, debo ir a cumplir con el resto de mis deberes.

Kurosawa-dono le permitió irse, había esperado esa reacción pero también el hecho de que al final Dia haría lo que se le pedía. Siempre había sido así. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes y le entregó una misiva que debía llevar al templo.

.

.

Día dejó la sala principal aún tratando de comprender todo. Conocía a la pequeña Hanamaru, aunque la última vez que la había visto era cuando tenía doce años y tuvo que irse a la capital a estudiar. En su mente Hanamaru seguía siendo esa niña regordeta que gustaba de comer dulces y jugar con Rubí, su hermana menor de Dia, en los jardines del templo o de la casa Kurosawa.

Era inimaginable el que ahora resultará que debía desposarla, aunque tal vez era lo mejor, ciertamente no se veía a sí misma casándose con un hombre cuando la habían criado no para ser una devota y sumisa esposa sino un fuerte y aguerrido líder cabeza de familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Segundo capítulo, ya tengo sueño y es hora de batallar con Fanfiction para subirlo. Disculparan que no sea larga la nota pero ya solo quiero dormir. Ojalá les guste esta actualización. Gracias por los comentarios, esos animan a seguir escribiendo cada día._

 _Hago la aclaración, You va a aparecer en un inicio de una forma pero esto tiene una explicación que más adelante en la historia se dará a conocer. No me linchen por eso._

— o —

—¡Maruuuu! ¡Hanamaruuuu! —se oyó una voz a lo lejos que la hizo voltear dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados posó su mirada en el par que venía corriendo hacia ella. Como siempre Ruby-chan iba detrás de You-kun siguiéndolo de cerca. La más pequeña de los Kurosawa tenía una gran fijación con el rebelde e indomable chico, su primo Saito You, bastante enérgico que las metía en líos cada día. Pero siendo Ruby la consentida por todos, cualquier loca travesura que se les ocurriera terminaba con risas después de algún regaño que no pasaba a más.

—¿Ahora que hicieron esos dos? —una malhumorada Yoshiko gruñó girando los ojos con molestia.

Claro está, estaba justificado su enojo pues era ella quien tenía que arreglar los destrozos de aquellos dos junto con Hanamaru que era la que pedía las disculpas y, por más que quisiera reprenderlos terminaba ignorando las advertencias de los mayores y solo les pedía no volvieran a hacerlo hasta la próxima vez que se metían en problemas. Eran todo un caso los cuatro.

—Zura~ cada día es más difícil que ocultes tus celos, Yoshiko-chan —se rió con una risa tímida colocando su mano sobre su boca para detener el ruido que salía de su garganta pero aún así la aludida la miró con mala cara.

—¿Quién está celosa? —se hizo la ofendida—. Sólo detesto limpiar sus desastres —infló las mejillas con un puchero y cruzó los brazos al tiempo que el par llegó hasta ellas.

—¡Yo-shi-ko-chan! —You saltó sobre la chica de cabellera oscura abrazándola fuertemente para su disgusto.

—¡Suéltame You-kun! —manoteó hasta que fue liberada del agarre mientras Hanamaru se reía de ella—. Eres un chico demasiado grosero, mantén tu distancia, ya no soy una niña y estas cosas se malinterpretan.

—Lo siento Yoshiko-chan, es solo que no puedo evitarlo con las niñas lindas —dijo guiñandole un ojo y Ruby que estaba detrás de ella hizo un mohín frunciendo las cejas.

—Deja de ser tan coqueto primo, las chicas se emocionan contigo y es injusto si no vas a darle tu corazón a ninguna ~zura—Hanamaru se acercó al chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro para pellizcarle una mejilla a modo de castigo.

—Mi corazón solo es de Ruby-chan —se giró abrazando a la pequeña Kurosawa que sonrió triunfante sacándole la lengua a Yoshiko que de igual modo hizo lo mismo.

—You-kun será mi esposo cuando tenga la edad para casarme con él —dijo la niña jalando al chico para alejarlo de la otra chica y él rió nervioso.

—Bueno… —se rascó la cabeza—, Kurosawa-dono no creo que nos permita algo así, pero si se pudiera claro que sí —esta vez Hanamaru en lugar de pellizcar la mejilla de You le pegó con la palma en la cabeza para callarlo.

—Deja de hacer promesas que no vas a cumplir ~zura, pórtate bien —el chico se sobo donde había recibido el golpe y asintió haciendo el gesto de cerrar la boca.

—¡Eso es injusto! —Ruby inició una pequeña rabieta.

Rabieta que fue calmada cuando Hanamaru sacó de una de sus bolsas un dulce que ofreció a la niña y esta tomó gustosa olvidando momentáneamente la razón del capricho. You le agradeció en silencio a su prima.

—¡Oh, lo olvidaba! —dijo de pronto You recordando algo importante que había pasado por alto—. Kunikida-san está buscándote, ha recibido un mensaje y quiere que vayas enseguida a verlo.

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme eso ~zura? —Hanamaru se llevó las manos a la cintura tratando de parecer dura pero su dulces formas no se lo permitían—. Ustedes me van a hacer envejecer antes de tiempo —se echó a reír cuando You encogió los hombros poniendo cara de cachorrito.

—Anda ve, yo termino de hacer esto —Yoshiko se ofreció sabiendo que si el sacerdote había mandado a llamar a su hija cuando sabía que ella estaba cumpliendo sus labores diarias, es porque debía ser algo importante.

—Nosotras la ayudamos —completo You—, tío no tenía buena cara cuando recibió la visita —oír eso provocó un leve escalofrío en Maru que pensó seguramente sería algún acreedor o alguien a quien su padre debía dinero y venían a cobrarlo.

—Anda, anda, no lo hagas esperar —la urgió Yoshiko.

Hanamaru se quitó el delantal que había estado usando mientras ella y Yoshiko cuidaban de la huerta familiar. Con premura anduvo sus pasos por el huerto y el jardín hasta llegar al templo y de allí dirigirse al interior buscando a su padre en el recinto destinado al sacerdote.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo sentado en el suelo en la posición del loto con los ojos cerrados meditando a los dioses. Maru avanzó unos pasos con sigilo y se detuvo cuando un sonoro suspiro salió de la boca de su padre.

—Ven junto a mí mi pequeña Maru —el hombre palmeo a un costado en el suelo dándole una cara sonriente pero en la que sus ojos se notaban perturbados.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez padre? —preguntó preocupada pues aunque antes habían tenido problemas monetarios, estos no solían ponerlo en ese estado.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo sin que podamos hacer nada para detenerlo —comenzó a hablar con cierta amargura que alarmó a la chica.

—¿Es muy grave? Si es por dinero, veremos la manera de recortar gastos y apretarnos un poco el cinturón ~zura, pagaremos la cantidad que se adeude en esta ocasión como en tantas otras —dijo para tratar de animarlo mostrándole su apoyo incondicional pero esto no pareció estar funcionando.

—Esta deuda va más allá que unas simples monedas —su voz se cuarteo ligeramente en el final y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de continuar—. La deuda que tengo que pagar no es algo que me estén cobrando con oro o con algún otro bien inmueble —dijo esto último refiriéndose al templo—, en esta ocasión tengo que pagar con lo más valioso que tengo y no sé si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo realmente.

Hanamaru que se había mantenido optimista, ahora estaba no solo preocupada, sino también nerviosa. Su padre no era tan pesimista usualmente pues siempre encontraba la solución por muy difícil que fuera el panorama. Kurosawa-dono, amigo cercano de la familia, casi siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y Hanamaru sabía que podían recurrir a él en cualquier tribulación.

—Padre, estoy segura de que por más grande que sea la deuda, Kurosawa-dono podrá interceder para ayudarte —siguió intentando darle ánimos pero al oír la mención de su amigo, el sacerdote agacho la cabeza.

—Perdoname mi querida Hanamaru —el hombre se echó a los pies de su hija sollozando y eso asustó demasiado a la chica.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que reacciones asi? —ella lo tomó de los hombros para levantarlo pero su padre se negó aferrándose a sus piernas.

—¡Perdóname hija mía! —repitió en varias ocasiones solo acrecentando el miedo en la niña que no entendía a que se debía todo aquello.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa padre? —le pidió una explicación pero el hombre solo seguía gimoteando.

Lo dejo unos minutos hasta que estuvo más calmado y pudo recobrar un poco de su compostura. Se incorporó aún limpiándose las lágrimas y alisando la ropa que se había arrugado en su arranque sentimental y de entre ellas sacó una nota que entregó a su hija.

—He recibido esta tarde la noticia —volvió a tomar la palabra—, el tiempo a llegado y Kurosawa-dono está reclamando el pago de la deuda que contraje con él hace diez años.

La joven abrió el documento y sus ojos dorados comenzaron a revisar el contenido de papel. Se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar un grito que quiso salir de sus labios mientras leía con asombro las líneas que estaban escritas en la hoja.

—¿Qué significa esto papá? —dijo haciendo a un lado el papel y levantando la vista mirando directamente a su padre que solo desvío los ojos incapaz de ver a su hija cara a cara por la vergüenza que sentía de sus actos.

—Los términos del contrato que firme al contraer mi deuda más grande —unas lágrimas de rabia pujaban por salir de los ojos de Hanamaru y apretando los puños con fuerza se limpió con rudeza las gotas que ya habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Esto debe ser una cruel broma del destino, ¿no es así papá? —la niña hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz y evitar que esta se quebrara sin remedio—. Te has unido a You-kun y a Yoshiko-chan para hacerme una broma, ¿no es así? Es por qué te dije que quería dedicarme toda mi vida al templo y volverme una sacerdotisa, ¿no es verdad? —a cada palabra sus esfuerzos por mantenerse estable eran más complicados y el sollozo del inicio fue volviéndose más agrio cada vez, terminando en un airado reclamo.

—Lo siento Hanamaru, perdóname hija mía —le suplico nuevamente pero la chica rechazó el acercamiento de su padre haciéndose hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo me ofreciste como un objeto de cambio por dinero?! —alzó la voz enojada—. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme por la fuerza con alguien que apenas conozco? —Hanamaru estrujo el papel entre sus manos derramando pesadas lágrimas que caían sobre su pecho humedeciendo su ropa.

—No lo hagas si no quieres, no voy a obligarte hija mía —dijo avergonzado—. Asumiré la responsabilidad completa de mi deuda antes de permitir que seas desposada por la hija de Kurosawa-dono si te opones a esto.

La joven se rió burlándose de sus palabras y de su propia desgracia, arrojó el arrugado papel sobre su padre y le habló con rabia.

—¿Qué clase de hija sería si permitiera que mi padre fuera asesinado porque me he negado a obedecerlo? —se mordió los labios con fuerza casi al punto de hacer brotar sangre de ellos—. No soy una mala hija y aunque me niegue, no podría vivir con la culpa de tu sangre derramada por mi causa.

El sacerdote se arrodilló poniendo la cara al suelo pidiendo misericordia y perdón a su hija. Hanamaru tocó su hombro y él levantó la cara para mirarla.

—Lo haré —dijo resignada aún llorando—, lo haré como la buena hija que he sido siempre pero no te perdono lo que haz hecho. Tal vez nunca te perdone —se limpió la cara con la palma de su mano—, así que tendrás que vivir con esa culpa como yo tendré que vivir al lado de alguien a quien no amo.

—¡Hanamaru! —el sacerdote pronunció su nombre afligido.

No podía decirle nada pues conocía su falta y sabía que sería una hipocresía de su parte alejar algo sobre eso. Era un trato justo por el pecado que había cometido y esa sería la condena que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida. No podía culpar a su hija de odiarlo ahora cuando el mismo ya lo hacía. Sólo trataría de que las cosas fueran lo menos dolorosas para ella.

—¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó pero se arrepintió de inmediato—. Bueno, eso ya no importa. Si como dice allí —se refirió al contrato—, ¿me casaré cuando la hija mayor de Kurosawa-dono alcance la mayoría de edad? ¿Eso quiere decir que será dentro de unas semanas, cuando finalice al año y comienzo el nuevo?

El sacerdote asintió.

Sin decir una palabra más Hanamaru se alejó de su padre dejándolo solo y ella solo deseo poder ser un ave para volar lejos del templo y perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Tercer capítulo, ¡yaaai! Creo que esto se está decantando por el lado del drama. Drama novelero, de ese que le gusta a la gente porque la hace sufrir como el chile y le pone más a su comida. You tendrá un papelillo por allí interesante, no diré más. Es una historia secundaria a la principal que tiene que ver con esta.

En un inicio había tenido la intención de incluir un personaje propio, pero la verdad al final me dió cosa, preferí mejor cambiar el género a una de las chicas, pero este si de verdad. Vamos a ver qué tal.

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad este ship si me gusta y aunque las voy a hacer sufrir algo, al final deberemos darles un final feliz, espero...

— o —

—¡Onee-chan! —Ruby entró en la habitación completamente agitada, su respiración se podía observar bastante perturbada.

No era para menos, pues había corrido desde el templo hasta la casa Kurosawa sin detenerse en cuanto supo de la noticia. You-kun les había dicho a ella y a Yoshiko-chan lo que había sucedido con Hanamaru y su padre después de que está hablará con él y saliera llorando del templo. You había seguido a la chica y luego de hablar con ella les dió la noticia.

Ruby no podía creer que algo así sucediera, incrédula como estaba quiso saber por boca de su propia hermana si aquello era cierto. La busco por toda la gran mansión pero no la encontró en un principio, se planteó ir con su padre para hablar con él pero no estaba en casa. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida uno de los sirvientes le informo que su hermana había regresado de su paseo por el río y estaba en la sala ceremonial del té, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá irrumpir si en la habitación sin anunciar su llegada.

—¡Onee-chan! —volvió a llamarla yendo hasta ella arrodillándose a su lado sujetando la manga de su yukata—. ¿Es verdad onee-chan que te casarás con Maru-chan?

Día no contesto en un primer instante, sólo se limitó a dejar su taza de té que era amenazada con volcarse debido al insistente jaloneo de su hermana menor en su brazo. Respiro hondo y se giró a mirarla.

—Nuestro padre lo ha decidido así —fue su escueta respuesta y Ruby comenzó a sollozar—. Tranquila mi pequeña Ruby-chan —le hablo suavizando su tono acariciando sus rojizos cabellos.

—¿Por qué onee-chan? ¿Por qué casarte con Hanamaru-chan? —se echó a llorar en su regazo y Día sólo pudo seguir acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarla.

—Son las órdenes que ha dado nuestro padre, no puedo desobedecerlo —digo resignada aún sin poder asumir totalmente la idea descabellada.

—No onee-chan, eso es horrible —se quejó—. Hanamaru-chan ha estado llorando toda la tarde después de que su padre le dijera, ella no quiere casarse —gimoteo la niña y a Día enterarse de eso, aunque lo esperaba, no podía dejar de hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Eso no es algo que esté en nuestras manos, nuestro padres decidieron por su cuenta y no podemos negarnos a ello —"no sin que Kunikida-san muera en el proceso", pensó Día sin poder decírselo a su hermana.

—Pero es tan injusto onee-chan —siguió quejándose—. Maru tiene mi edad —Dia se mordió la mejilla por la parte interna, ya sabía de ese detalle y solo hacia que todo fuera aún más complicado—, podrías esperar a que ella fuera mayor al menos.

—Ruby-chan, no puedo cuestionar las decisiones de papá —intentó explicarle, ya había discutido sobre eso, quizás no lo suficiente—. Tú sabes que la familia tiene la tradición de que cuando la cabeza de la casa cumpla la mayoría de edad deberá desposada para asegurar el futuro descendiente.

—Onee-chan pero ambas son chicas, ¿cómo van a tener hijos? —esa era una pregunta que Día había estado haciéndose desde que supiera del arreglo y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iban a salvar esa parte, su padre no le había dicho nada al respecto.

—Ruby, papá ya pensó en todo eso —dijo una mentira para evitar que su hermana siguiera preocupándose—, no tienes porque comerte la cabeza con esas cuestiones.

—¡Es injusto onee-chan! —la pequeña siguió insistiendo haciendo una rabieta—. Si te casas con Maru-chan, yo también quiero tener un esposo.

—Ruby-chan —Dia se llevó la mano a la cabeza apretándose la sien—, aún eres muy joven para pensar en eso.

—¡No onee-chan! Maru tiene mi edad y se casara contigo, yo también quiero casarme —hizo un puchero y Día rodó los ojos.

—Papá aún no ha dicho nada sobre tí, debes esperar —fue lo único que atino a decir.

—¡Quiero casarme con You-kun! —lo había dicho, ya había salido la verdadera razón de su descontento, no es que no se preocupara por su amiga y su hermana pero ella también quería seguirlas.

Desde niña Ruby había sido así. Si Dia tenía algo ella también quería lo mismo o algo parecido y si ahora su hermana mayor se casaba ella también quería hacer lo mismo. Día suspiró ahora apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Ruby-chan, You-kun es un buen chico, lo acepto, pero no es un partido apropiado para una chica de tu nivel —dijo intentando explicar lo ilógico de su pedido—. Él es un niño huérfano sin ningún tipo de bien o título, el que Kunikida-san lo haya adoptado no lo hace su heredero o algo parecido. Papá jamás aceptaría un compromiso entre ustedes.

—¡Onee-chan, por favor! —le suplicó aún pataleando.

—No Ruby-chan —habló tajante—. No puedo interceder por ti con esa petición.

—¡No es justo onee-chan, yo lo quiero! —grito enojada.

—Es un capricho y papá no va a consentirlo —la tomó de los brazos enderezandola—. Olvida esa idea.

Ruby se levantó enojada y dando pisadas fuertes contra el suelo de madera se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—No lo voy a dejar —dijo antes de irse—. Yo quiero a You-kun conmigo —abrió la puerta y la azotó con fuerza al cerrarla.

Día al fin pudo tomar su té en silencio después de la rabieta de su hermana solo que había añadido una preocupación más a las tantas que ya tenía.

.

Los días pasaron en la casa Kurosawa, Día seguía molesta con su padre y había evitado verlo en esos días, sólo que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo de nuevo. Ese día llegó tres días después de la noticia con la llegada de su primo a la mansión. El chico de largo cabello cobalto y ojos purpureos la saludó con efusividad en cuanto la vio. En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto la última vez, desde el invierno pasado cuando su primo contrajo matrimonio con una chica rubia de la capital.

—Kurosawa Día —la llamó al tiempo que le dió un fuerte abrazo—, al fin ha llegado el dia tan esperado —se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Matsuura Kanan, no sé si golpearte o devolverte el abrazo porque o te burlas de mí o estás realmente feliz —se dejó abrazar pero sin hacer el esfuerzo por corresponder.

—Ambas cosas prima —dijo con cierto descaro—. Ya estás en la edad de saber todos los secretos escabrosos de esta respetable familia.

—No hables como un cínico, tú no eres así —la actitud ácida de su primo no pasó desapercibido para Día—. Has tomado el carácter de Mari-san en ti.

—Solo me he enterado de la verdad Dia-san, estarás igual que yo después de que sepas la realidad cosas —le ofreció el brazo y juntos caminaron para dirigirse al encuentro con el jefe de la familia.

—No sé si quiero enterarme de esas cosas como les dices —dijo desanimada.

—Al menos tendrás una bonita esposa que caliente tu cama —le guiño un ojo y Día se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Eso es una locura, ambas somos mujeres, ¿qué se supone debo hacer con otra mujer? —habló molesta y su primo volvió a reírse.

—Yo puedo enseñarte un par de cosas —le picó la cresta para hacerla enfadar más.

—No quiero saber de tus intimidades con Mari-san —rechazó por completo su ofrecimiento—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? —preguntó pues por lo que sabía la esposa de su primo no lo había acompañado.

—Ha tenido que quedarse por el momento en la capital, me alcanzara en un par de semanas, espero que justo a tiempo para tu casamiento —no dio más explicaciones y Día se debatió si seguir preguntando al ver el rostro contrariado de su primo.

—¿Hay problemas? —Kanan sonrió levemente asintiendo.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Dia quiso saber más pero ya habían llegado hasta la sala de su padre y dejo la conversación para otro momento.

.

—Bienvenido Kanan-san —Kurosawa-dono saludo al joven ofreciéndole sentarse a la mesa de la sala que presidía.

Día se sentó en el otro extremo en silencio a la espera de que su padre comenzará la conversación. Kanan se observaba algo incómodo, más bien molesto.

—Iré directo al grano —dijo serio y con voz grave—, este asunto requiere de toda nuestra atención, es el futuro de esta familia lo que está en juego en este momento —Kanan bufó—. Es necesario que cambies esa actitud —Kurosawa-dono se dirigió al joven.

—Haga lo que haga es la voluntad del señor lo único que prevalecerá al final —se cruzó de brazos, Día no entendía de donde venía la molestia de su primo.

—¡Niño insolente! —el hombre mayor golpeó la mesa enojado—. Agradece que te conseguí un matrimonio ventajoso con una buena familia y una buena esposa.

—Gracias por todo eso tío —dijo sarcástico—, me imagino que le contarás a Dia-san la razón por la cual me mandaste llamar después de mandarme lejos de la familia todo este tiempo.

Kurosawa-dono se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia su hija mirándola con severidad.

—No daré explicaciones sobre mi vida y las decisiones que tuve que tomar en ella, sólo hablaré de lo que necesitan saber para llevar a cabo mi voluntad para el bienestar de esta familia y la preservación del linaje Kurosawa —fue claro en sus palabras para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

Día y Kanan afirmaron aceptando lo que decía, no tenía caso discutir por ello. Esperaron en silencio a que el hombre mayor retomará la palabra.

—Dia, eres mi hija legítima heredera de mi apellido y la responsable de ahora en adelante de mantener el prestigio y el poder de esta casa, tu obligación es casarte con tu prometida y dar un hijo que perpetúe la descendencia Kurosawa —eso ya lo sabia Día, su padre había sido claro desde el inicio que se esperaba eso de ella, la pregunta que tenía era cómo lograría eso.

—Pero soy mujer y mi prometida también, ¿cómo podré darte el heredero que quieres de esa forma? —la joven podía darse una idea al saber de la presencia de su primo pero no quería suponer las cosas antes de tiempo.

—Los dioses me bendijeron y me maldijeron al mismo tiempo al darme dos hijas en mi matrimonio —eso ya lo sabía la chica—, pero no fue el único hijo que tuve —al oír esto, Día no supo que pensar—. Fui joven como ustedes y me enamoré de una hermosa doncella que mis padres no aceptaron como esposa para mí, sin embargo ella me dió la felicidad de darme el único hijo varón de mi estirpe.

—Un bastardo —lo interrumpió Kanan.

—Un hijo que no podía recibir mi apellido ni el reconocimiento de la familia —las piezas parecieron encajar en la mente de Día.

—Estas hablando de… ¿Kanan-san es mi hermano? —su padre asintió—. ¡Inaudito! ¿Esa es la razón de tu enojo? —se giró a mirar al chico.

—No es para menos —dijo pegando con la palma de su mano sobre la mesa—, mi madre tuvo que soportar la vergüenza a la que fue sometida al quedar embarazada y fue obligada a casarse para tapar esa deshonra y ¿ahora viene a buscarme para que le ayude? Eso es demasiado descaro de un hombre que no puedo llamar padre —se cruzó de brazos nuevamente viendo de forma desafiante al hombre mayor.

—Fui claro al decir que no daría explicaciones de mis decisiones, hice todo lo que fue correcto para asegurar el futuro de mi hijo y la protección de su madre —alzó la voz para hacerse prevalecer.

—Si eso es así, ¿porque no lo nombras a él tu heredero? —Dia estaba irritada por la injusticia que se había cometido hacia su primo, su hermano se corrigió.

—Porque soy un bastardo, la sociedad no vería con buenos ojos que el respetable líder de la familia Kurosawa hubiera cometido semejante pecado —Kanan le respondió aguantando la rabia latente en sus palabras—. En su retorcida moral, es correcto para él el desposar a su hija "legítima" con otra mujer como tapadera usandome a mí para que su hijo varón le de un heredero de sangre.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —Dia se levantó airada sumamente ofendida por el curso de las cosas—. Me niego rotundamente a aceptar este matrimonio arreglado.

—¡Es mi voluntad y ustedes van a obedecerla! —Kurosawa-dono se levantó también de su asiento elevando la voz con autoridad—. Te casarás en dos semanas y tu hermano me dará el heredero que necesita esta casa a tu nombre, de ese modo no se perderá el apellido y el prestigio y el poder de esta casa. ¡¿He sido claro?!

—¡Me niego a hacer algo tan vil a una niña a la que estás obligando a casarse conmigo! —Dia lo enfrentó apretando los puños para contenerse.

—Entonces, ¿prefieres que el padre de ella muera por tu necedad? —fue su velada amenaza—. Serás responsable de su muerte por negarte.

—Eso es ruin aún de tu parte —Kanan intercedió.

—Los hijos no son quien para juzgar a sus padres —fue la respuesta que le dió y Kanan escupió al suelo.

—Esa es una pobre excusa para tus actos —fue allí cuando Kanan se levantó con la intención de irse—. Me niego a cooperar con esto.

—¡Kanan! —grito el patriarca.

—Lo siento, pero no me dejaré amedrentar solo por la amenaza de la muerte de un hombre que no conozco —dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

—Si te vas ahora perderás todos lo privilegios que tienes —fue la advertencia que Kanan ignoro—, incluido tu matrimonio y al futuro hijo que esperas con tu esposa —eso detuvo los pasos del joven.

—Te has enterado de eso —agacho la cabeza pero aún así no se rindió—. No importa lo que digas o lo que hagas no voy a acceder.

Día estaba sorprendida de hasta dónde estaban llegando las cosas, se estaba saliendo de control esa conversación.

—¿Hace cuánto que no has visitado a tu esposa? —fue la pregunta que dejó caer—. Tu hijo ha nacido, ¿no es así? Por esa razón tu esposa no te acompaño. El niño está bajo mi resguardo de ahora en adelante y si quieres verlos de nuevo harás lo que te he ordenado —dijo tajante.

Kanan actuó más rápido de lo que Día pudo hacer para detenerlo, se fue sobre su padre. El hombre logró esquivar el golpe que le lanzó con su puño cerrado y la sometió contra la mesa aprisionando su brazo en un doloroso agarre que hizo quejarse al chico.

—Soy un hombre viejo pero aún guardo algo de la fuerza de mi juventud —apretó su agarre provocándole más dolor—, hago lo necesario por mi familia y ustedes lo harán también por la suya.

Al ver la escena, saber del peligro de muerte del padre de su prometida y ahora de la retención del hijo y de la esposa de su hermano la hizo quebrar al fin.

—¡Esta bien, lo haré! —levantó la voz para parar aquella pelea—. Lo haré —repitió con su tono menguando—. Me casare.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo entre quejidos Kanan reprobando el que hubiera aceptado.

—Tú también lo harás —fue la sentencia que le dió Dia—. Por tu hijo y tu esposa lo harás.

Día apartó a su padre liberando a su hermano del agarre.

—¡Dia-san! —la miró sorprendido.

—Es lo que haremos —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomarlo y salir de allí.

— o —


	4. Chapter 4

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Un capítulo más por esta semana, después de este me pongo a escribir el de Wildo que se quedó bueno y ya por fin se viene el festival y la esperaba pelea entre los Sonoda y Ayase.

Gracias por reviews, esto está como chorizo novelero estilo la rosa de Guadalupe. Puro cliché de drama queen. Admito que van a tener tiempos difíciles porque después de todo los matrimonios arreglados son complicados. Imaginense lo que es que te obliguen a casar con alguien que no conoces y prácticamente te viole con toda la legalidad la noche de bodas. Eso es feo. Así que esperen algunos angst por aquí. Namás digo pa que no se me sorprendan. Que mi novia ya me dijo que me van a odiar con este fic.

Me gustan los finales felices así que van a sufrir un poco pero tendrán su recompensa al final. Eso sí Kurosawa-dono es un desgraciado y punto. Día por favor no te vuelvas como él u. u sería muy malo.

— o —

—¿Cómo está? —Yoshiko se acercó a You quien permanecía afuera del cuarto de Hanamaru.

—No ha querido verme ni ha querido hablar con nadie —dijo con tristeza sintiéndose impotente de la suerte de su prima.

—Hay que hacerla comer algo, no puede estar así más tiempo, es Zuramaru —levantó la bandeja con comida que traía para la chica—. Maru no dejaría pasar un buen plato de comida.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, yo tampoco puedo estar así por más tiempo.

Se arremango las mangas de su camisa y todo decidido se plantó delante de la puerta para usar toda su fuerza bruta y abrirla si o si.

En realidad You había querido hacer eso desde antes pero había guardado la compostura, sin embargo le resultaba intolerante ir y sentarse afuera del cuarto de Maru a esperar que saliera y solo oír el llanto de la chica rompiéndole el corazón al ver su sufrimiento.

No se sorprendió de encontrarla hecha un ovillo debajo de las sábanas de su futon. La niña temblaba como una hoja tratando de acallar sus sollozos cuando se dió cuenta de la irrupción en su cuarto. Yoshiko dejó la bandeja a un lado y corrió a abrazar a la chica.

—¡Maru-chan! —quitó de un jalón la sábana que la cubría y la abrazó con fuerza—. No te puedes dejar rendir.

—¡Tienes que ser fuerte! —You también fue hasta ella y las abrazo a ambas—. No creo que sea tan malo.

—Si es la Día que conocemos, la verdad si da miedo —susurró esto último Yoshiko haciendo una cara sombría y You la miro feo.

—Estamos tratando de darle ánimos no lo contrario —la regaño y Yoshi se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad ella es algo estirada —dijo empezando a contar el cotilleo—. La ví el otro día que fui a la casa Kurosawa a buscar a Ruby-chan y ella estaba allí. Dicen que tampoco está de acuerdo con esto pero su padre la está obligando.

—¿En verdad ~zura? —Maru la miró con algo de esperanza en sus ojos—. Tal vez si hablo con ella quiera anular el compromiso.

—No sé si ella pueda —dudó You de que eso fuera una buena idea—. El viejo Kurosawa… ya sabes cómo es él.

—Nada pierdo con intentar —habló con renovados ánimos limpiándose las lágrimas, quizás aún había algo que hacer para parar esa locura.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —la interrogó You preocupada.

—Debo ver a Dia-san ~zura —se levantó de la cama buscando cambiarse la ropa.

—Espera un momento —Yoshiko la detuvo—, si vas a encontrarte con ella al menos debes darte un baño y verte bonita.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Yoshiko-chan? —el chico la miró con confusión.

—¿Qué? —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Al menos que sepa lo que se está perdiendo o lo que va a ganar si se casa con ella.

—Eres… —Maru lo calló para evitar que se pusieran a discutir.

—You-kun me vas a acompañar a la casa Kurosawa —el chico viro los ojos pero aceptó.

.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —You caminaba al lado de Maru siguiendo su paso presuroso—. Ni siquiera anunciamos la visita.

—No hay tiempo que esperar ~zura, Día cumple años en una semana —la chica se detuvo jalando del brazo a su primo para desviarse del camino—. ¿Por dónde es que entras a la casa Kurosawa cuándo vienes a ver a Ruby-chan? Y no te atrevas a decirme que no te escabulles a verla a escondidas ~zura —lo amenazó sujetándolo del cuello.

—¡Oye tranquila! —levantó las manos para mostrarse inocente—. Entre Ruby-chan y yo no hay nada, sólo es un juego.

—Mentiroso, como si no supiera lo que haces con Ruby-chan —lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos

—En serio que no, ¿Yo-chan fue de chismosa a decirte? —se quitó las manos de Maru de encima—. Es porque está celosa, jamás haría algo malo con Ruby-chan.

—¿En verdad? —siguió dudando de sus palabras.

—Si, no lo haría ni con ella ni con Yo-chan —dijo ofendida arreglándose la camisa—, ni con cualquier otra chica. Si así fuera, ¿no crees que Ruby-chan me habría desechado como los muchos otros caprichos que le aburren después de un tiempo?

Ante eso Hanamaru ya no tuvo nada más que decir. You-kun tenía un punto con eso. Si You hubiera cedido ante la menor seguramente esta se habría aburrido y lo hubiera dejado de perseguir. Aunque no sabía si eso era mejor. El que You se negara solo la encapricharia más con él.

Bordearon el camino y pasaron por un viejo muro que estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de enredaderas que You empezó a trepar para subirse a la parte más alta del muro. Estiró la mano y Maru la cogió para ayudarse a subir detrás de su primo. Con muchos problemas al fin logramos pasar y bajar del lado del jardín. You le pidió silencio y a hurtadillas anduvieron hasta llegar desde el extremo del jardín a cerca del dojo de entrenamiento.

You le dijo en voz baja que a esa hora Día probablemente estaría allí practicando con la espada. Se agazaparon para no ser descubiertos y con sigilo entraron en el edificio antiguo. Todo estaba en calma a excepción de los gritos que se escuchaban cada cierto lapso de tiempo, eran los lances de Día con la espada de madera.

Maru se detuvo un instante viendo aquella imagen de una Día sudorosa entrenando arduamente concentrada en un enemigo invisible al que atacaba sin tregua. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y delicados pero con la fuerza necesaria para romper el aire y producir ese sonido característico. Sus cabellos oscuros ondeaban al viento empapados con la humedad de su piel clara. Era como la recordaba Hanamaru, con ese porte elegante que la hacía parecer una mujer madura e interesante, había ganado algunos centímetros de estatura y su cuerpo ya tenía las curvas definidas en bordes suaves y femeninos. Era como una princesa de la corte real del imperio.

You se detuvo detrás de Maru esperando a que la chica hiciera algún movimiento o cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba de pie congelada contemplando a la hija mayor de las Kurosawa. Tocó su brazo para sacarla de la ensoñación y Hanamaru pego un pequeño brinco tapando su boca para no gritar por el susto.

Se giró a ver a You que estaba conteniendo una carcajada y la saco la lengua enojada. Tomó de la mano al chico ya salió de allí ofendida sin verlo. De último momento sintió flaquear su voluntad y no se atrevió a dar el paso para acercarse a Día y hablar con ella.

.

Caminaron de regreso al templo en completo silencio. You no quiso preguntar nada y le dió el espacio a su prima para pensar. Sólo se dedicó a suspirar y a ser ignorada por Maru.

Casi llegando al templo, Yoshiko salió a su encuentro queriendo enterarse de que había pasado pero Maru se siguió de largo sin darle ninguna explicación. You se encogió de hombros para hacerle saber que nada sabía.

.

Los días siguieron su curso sin que Maru dijera nada más o Día hiciera el intento de al menos entrevistarse con ella. Ambas tenían un mutismo que sacaba de sus casillas a You y a Yoshiko-chan.

—¡Es odioso! —exclamó a las grandes voces la chica—. ¿Por qué Dia-san no se ha dignado en venir a ver a Maru-chan? —tiró la papa que estaba pelando dentro de la olla con gusto que tenía al pie.

—¡No te atrevas a echar a perder la comida! —la regaño You amenazandola con la cuchara en alto.

Estaban en la cocina encargándose de la cena para los niños de la casa hogar como acostumbraban junto a los otros sirvientes del templo. Los You-yos se encargaban de dirigir lo relacionado con la comida y la huerta al igual que Hanamaru solo que la chica no había tenido cabeza para eso y su padre la tenía ocupada con otras cosas relacionadas a su boda.

—¡Es que es tan horrible! —se quejó Yoshiko—. Al menos debería tener la decencia de venir a verla antes y presentarle sus respetos pero ¡nooooo!

—Estás más ofendida tú que Maru-chan —You no estaba prestando tanta atención ocupada en la estufa.

—Si llegas a casarte alguna vez no seas así con tu esposa —terminó de pelar las papas y las colocó a un costado para que tomaran su turno para ser cocinadas.

—Dudo que alguna vez me llegue a casar —dijo echando los fideos a la plancha para cocerlos—. Ninguna chica respetable querría ser desposada por un chico pobre.

—Eres un tonto… —Yoshiko se enojó con You por su comentario—. Más bien es porque no te decides por ninguna.

—Es porque no has querido aceptarme —se giró a verla cerrándole un ojo a lo que Yoshiko se sonrojó.

—Y no lo haré porque eres un tonto sin remedio —se cruzó de brazos y You comenzó a reírse—. Mejor iré a dejar esto —tomó un plato donde You había depositado una parte de lo que acababa de cocinar.

Al salir de la cocina escuchó un alboroto venir de la entrada principal del templo y dejando el plato en el comedor se dirigió hacia allí a toda prisa. Una caravana de hombres ataviados con trajes formales y otros con uniformes del ejército estaban apostados en la entrada haciendo guardia. Yoshiko se alarmó al verlos, no era común que personas así llegarán al templo. De inmediato salió corriendo para acercarse y escuchar algo de lo que pasaba.

Rodeo el templo para entrar por la parte trasera y paró el oído al percibir las voces que venían del interior. Hablaba un hombre mayor y se podía oír la voz de dos mujeres jóvenes además de la de Kunikida-san.

—¡Es una insensatez lo que pretende Kurosawa-dono! —fue la voz del hombre mayor—. Si hace eso va a romper el acuerdo de paz que hay con la familia Takami. ¡Esto es una afrenta!

—Es la decisión de Kurosawa-dono, nadie se opone a su voluntad —esta vez fue Kunikida-san quien intervino—. Es muy temerario de su parte presentarse aquí para amenazarme.

—Nadie lo está amenazando Kunikida-san —oyó a una mujer—. Sabe que la paz que existe en este momento es muy frágil y la familia Kazuno y la familia Takami no van a obedecer el acuerdo que él impuso si sigue con esta locura.

—Sarah-san, es muy arriesgado oponerse a la familia Kurosawa y lo que él quiere hacer no está fuera de la ley del reino —el sacerdote habló calmado pero con tono severo.

—En ese caso usted no se opondrá a un matrimonio entre los herederos de la familia Kazuno y Takami —volvió a hablar la misma mujer que respondía al nombre de Sarah.

—La unión de esas dos familias rompería el trato —dijo tajante el sacerdote y se oyó un golpe.

—¿Solo Kurosawa-dono tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar por la hija y el favor del sacerdote del templo? —Sarah profirió la ofensa al hombre religioso y Yoshiko supo que este estaría conteniendose para no responderle—. ¿Qué precio tiene para bendecir esa unión?

—¡Largo de aquí! —alzó la voz enojado.

—Kunikida-san de la advertencia a su señor de que si insiste con esto tendrá que pagar un precio más alto por su capricho —lanzó la amenaza la mujer.

—No voy a consentir otra unión como la que he tenido que aceptar con mi hija, no voy a avalar otro matrimonio entre mujeres para unir a los enemigos de Kurosawa-dono —Yoshiko oyó un quejido después de un estruendo y supo que habían golpeado al sacerdote.

—Siempre será el perro fiel de su señor —esta vez habló otra mujer—. Recuerda el destino que tuvo la familia Watanabe, no quieras seguir su camino Kunikida-san. Habrá guerra de nuevo si no aceptan las condiciones.

—Aún cuando lo hiciera ustedes no se detendrían en su venganza —dijo con dificultad—. Eres tú quien debe aprender de los errores de tu padre, Mito-san, la ambición fue la culpable que lo llevó a su perdición.

— Está hecha la advertencia —repitió la mujer.

Con eso se dió por terminada la reunión. Se oyeron los pasos de los visitantes que abandonaron el templo y Yoshiko salió corriendo de allí para no ser descubierta.

— o —


	5. Chapter 5

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Lo sé, me voy por las ramas y en lugar de estar escribiendo Wildo me entretengo sacando capis cortos de otras historias. Mea culpa. Ya me pongo a ello. De mientras aquí otro capítulo de esta pareja.

— o —

Yoshiko-chan le había contado a ella y a You-kun sobre el encuentro de su padre y esas visitas que había recibido. No es como que no supiera de quién se tratara. La familia Takami había sido en otros tiempos próspera y poderosa, aún guardaban cierta influencia pero esta había sido limitada después de que hubieran perdido la guerra que ellos mismos provocaron. Hanamaru no recordaba mucho sobre eso, era una niña de escasos cuatro o cinco años cuando se dió el conflicto.

Lo poco que recordaba era a su padre llegando al templo con un grupo de niños más o menos de su edad que iban a vivir allí. Entre esos niños venía Yoshiko-chan y You-kun, quienes habían sido víctimas de la pelea perdiendo a sus familiares que se habían visto envueltos en ellas. Su papá había estado tan preocupado en esos días y cuando al fin consiguió el apoyo de Kurosawa-dono estableció el orfanato respirando tranquilo.

Niños y niñas habían ido y venido pero Yoshiko-chan y You-kun se habían mantenido en el templo ayudando al sacerdote todo lo que podían. Los cuatro eran grandes amigos, incluída Ruby-chan, que se volvió más cercana cuando su hermana había tenido que mudarse para estudiar en la capital unos años después.

La familia Takami había perdido a su patriarca durante la guerra al igual que la familia Kazuno. Por lo que sabía Hanamaru estas familias habían recibido un castigo ejemplar, todos los varones pertenecientes a esas casa habían sido asesinados como pago por su levantamiento. Era así como los Takami solo tenían tres hijas y los Kazuno dos, todas ellas mujeres. De ese modo y de acuerdo a las reglas de sucesión, su linaje iba a morir en la siguiente generación si no podían tener hijos varones.

Tal vez esa era su molestia ahora. Su opresor, Kurosawa-dono, iba a casar a su hija con otra mujer para mantener la línea de sucesión apegándose a un ardid técnico de las leyes. Lo que no comprendía era como de esa unión habría de nacer un heredero y prefería no pensarlo.

Al día siguiente de la visita de los Takami, el sacerdote había recibido la notificación de que Kurosawa-dono y su hija recibirían la visita a la casa Kurosawa para arreglar el primer encuentro entre los prometidos, una especie de miai con los familiares presentes. Hanamaru sabía que era una excusa para hablar de sus conflictos de poder pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de ver a su futura esposa. Aún le resultaba insólito tener que pensar en Dia-san se esa manera.

A fuego se había grabado en su mente la imagen de Día entrenando, aún se sonrojaba de pensar en eso. Admiraba a la Día que había conocido de niña pero ahora bajo esta nueva perspectiva le resultaba confuso lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo de manera tan prematura, atribuyo eso a su falta de experiencia y al deslumbramiento por la persona que admiraba.

Yoshiko ayudó a Hanamaru a vestirse apropiadamente para ese primer encuentro con la prometida de Maru mientras You ayudaba al sacerdote a tener todo listo y ordenado para la visita que harían. You los acompaño guiando el pequeño carruaje donde el sacerdote se transportaba con su hija.

El protocolo fue simple sin mucha ceremonia, quizás por lo sorpresivo de la invitación. Kurosawa-dono los esperaba en la entrada principal de la casa con Día a su costado derecho y otro joven, que no conocía Maru, de su lado izquierdo. Ruby-chan estaba también pero un poco más atrás. A la niña le brillaron los hijos al ver a You-kun vestido con librea como un pequeño siervo doméstico y tuvo que reprimirse el ir corriendo a colgarse de su cuello, sólo que su reacción fue evidente.

El sacerdote descendió primero del carruaje ofreciendo la mano a su hija para que esta bajara también. Según la tradición, los futuros novios conversarían primero con la familia presente para después hacerlo a solas, de forma que pudieran conocerse mejor.

Kurosawa-dono organizó una cena amena donde un grupo de músicos tocó para su deleite y hacer más llevadero el silencio que se había establecido en su hija mayor. Día había evitado hacer contacto visual con Maru tanto como la etiqueta se lo permitía, pues cuando Kunikida-san o su padre la incluían en la conversación banal debía mirar a los invitados. Sólo se limitaba a contestar apenas en monosílabos y Maru hacia lo mismo.

Después de la cena, Kurosawa-dono conmino a su hija a dar un paseo por el jardín con su prometida para que conversaran. Al inicio sólo caminaron en silencio. Día se mantenía distante y Maru no sabía cómo comenzar una plática de manera adecuada, así que pasaron los primeros quince minutos solo viendo cualquier otra cosa que a su compañera de paseo.

Ciertamente a Día le había sorprendido lo mucho que había crecido la niña regordeta que siempre jugaba con su hermana Ruby. En aquellos tiempos Hanamaru era bastante pequeña, lo seguía siendo si la comparaban con su altura, pero la adolescencia le había hecho crecer un poco y no solo eso, lo que anteriormente eran unas lindas y redondas mejillas rosadas, ahora le daban un hermoso aspecto a su rostro. Las curvas de su cuerpo se habían pronunciado ya, especialmente en su prominente pecho y sus caderas que cualquiera encontraría adecuadas para concebir. Ya no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa. Con su cabello castaño que caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y sus ojos ambarinos como el color de la miel.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad llenaba a Día. No se sentía capaz de cumplir con los deseos de su padre si con eso tenía que destruir la inocencia de aquella chica que caminaba a su lado. Era tan bella, casi como un ángel e irradiaba una pureza que no quería corromper con sus acciones perversas.

—Dia-san… —la llamó la chica y Día volteo a mirarla—. Es todo esto tan extraño —las mejillas de Maru se mostraban enrojecidas dándole un aspecto de ternura que hizo le doliera el corazón.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada regresandola al frente intentando disimular el rubor que también se había formado en sus mejillas—, puede resultar demasiado extraordinario… un compromiso entre nosotras siendo las dos mujeres, pero por alguna razón los dioses lo han permitido.

—No… no sé si estoy lista para esto —dijo titubeante y Día se mordió un labio.

—Ni yo, sin embargo es nuestra responsabilidad para con nuestras familias —habló de manera formal y Maru curvo sus labios en desacuerdo.

—Es demasiado cruel atarme a una persona que no conozco solo por un acuerdo político —dijo sorprendiendo a Día con la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—No se espera que una futura esposa hablé de esa manera —reprobó lo que había dicho, no de mala fe, sino simplemente porque no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo.

—No se espera que un futuro esposo sea una mujer —le devolvió callandole la boca.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, estableciéndose una incomodidad entre las dos que no parecía ser salvada por ningún poder divino. Día seguía apenada y Maru ahora se sentía enojada, más bien impotente. Era obvio para ella que Día no iba a negarse al matrimonio y realmente no valía la pena pelear para disolverlo, no cuando era la vida de su padre la que estaba en juego.

—Será mejor que regresemos, estoy cansada —dijo apesadumbrada y Día no objetó.

.

En otro punto de la casa Kurosawa se hallaba You tratando de huir de la pequeña Ruby que en cuanto su padre le permitió levantarse de la mesa fue en su búsqueda. La más joven del clan Kurosawa se había literalmente pegado a ella y le había hecho la propuesta de fugarse para vivir su romance ilícito. Cosa que You se negó y engañandola logró quitársela de encima. Ruby se volvía cada vez más osada y You no sabía cómo mantenerla a raya ahora.

Había caminado por el interior de la gran mansión, que aunque conocía en su mayor parte, le resultaba muy distinta de como era usualmente. Tal vez era porque los guardias que regularmente estaban apostados en ciertos lugares ahora estaban en otros, dificultando el andar por los pasillos. Fue así que al girar en una esquina se topó de frente con alguien que no esperaba. No, no era Ruby-chan, era un joven alto de cabello cobalto que le resultaba ligeramente familiar de algún lado pero no podía precisar de donde. Este le agarró del brazo para impedirle escapar cuando pretendía echar a correr.

—¿Qué haces vagando por aquí? —le preguntó con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

—Yo… lo siento… me perdí —dijo como patética excusa que no sirvió para nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —continuó su interrogatorio y You tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Sai… Saito You… —pronunció con timidez y el hombre sonrió con burla.

—¿Saito? ¿Estás seguro? —apretó su agarre y You se retorció—. Esos ojos se me hacen conocidos. Tuve un maestro en mi niñez que tenía los mismos ojos que tú, ¿no lo conocerás? Se llamaba Watanabe-san.

—No sé de qué está hablando —You forcejeo intentando zafarse pero el hombre la empujó contra la pared golpeando de frente mientras le aplicaba una llave a su brazo en la espalda.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que te ví la última vez pequeña You —le dijo al oído y eso alarmó a You que con más fuerza trato de quitárselo de encima—. Hey, con calma tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —comenzó a reírse para la molestia que tenia You.

—Esta equivocado, soy Saito You-kun, sobrino del sacerdote Kunikida-san —insistió en su identidad y el hombre joven la giró para hacerla quedar de frente a él pero la amenazó con un cuchillo a su garganta.

—Es bueno ver que se hizo cargo de ti todo este tiempo —presionó la hoja y You sintió un pequeño escozor—, y que has sabido mantenerte en un perfil bajo pero ya es tiempo de que salgas a vengar lo que te hicieron.

—¿Quién es usted y por qué dice eso? —le habló enojado por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Kanan, hijo de Matsuura-san, quien era un viejo amigo y compañero de armas de Watanabe-san —You estudió su rostro ahora que lo tenía más de cerca y ciertamente había algo en él que le recordaba algo en su pasado—. Eras una niña cuando te lleve con Kunikida-san, ambos éramos muy niños en ese entonces.

—¿Kanan? —entrecerró los ojos haciendo el esfuerzo para que su mente fuera hasta el fondo de sus recuerdos y pudiera hacer memoria pero no hubo una respuesta clara.

—La librea te queda bien, pero no es lo que deberías estar usando —retiró su cuchillo guardándolo en su funda—. Te ofrezco unirte a mí y cambiarla por un jubón del ejército. ¿Qué dices Saito You-kun? —le ofreció la mano—. Ya eres todo un hombrecito si eso es lo que quieres aparentar —sonrió de lado—, es tiempo de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde.

You dudo en aceptar o no, esto era tan inesperado que estaba confundida en que decisión tomar. Sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo, no sabía si eran solo sus ganas de tomar revancha contra los que destruyeron su familia o el cansancio de seguir viviendo bajo el ala del monje pero se vio a sí misma tomando la mano que le ofrecían aceptando el trato del hombre joven.

— o —


	6. Chapter 6

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Un nuevo capítulo, no he subido de los otros porque sinceramente debo decir que he traído los ánimos por los suelos y mis ganas de escribir han sido nulas porque pienso en lo mal que escribo. En fin.

Anécdota, hace un par de días escribiendo un correo en el trabajo a una mujer del área de recursos humanos, pues todo normal, siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de no poner acentos o de olvidar dónde van, la cosa es que al responderme, la mujer me devolvió mi mensaje poniéndole énfasis a las palabras que no tenían acento, hasta en rojo las puso. Así o más histérica.

No es que escriba feo, pero sin duda eso pega en el ego. Casi me daban ganas de devolverle el mensaje y decirle: ¿No quiere ser mi beta? Tal vez así mejore mi escritura.

— o —

—¡Con más fuerza! —gritó Kanan al tiempo que la echaba atrás haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas—. ¡Así no vas a hacer nada!

—¡Dame un respiro! —le devolvió You enojada.

—En la guerra no hay recesos —sintió una patada estrellarse contra sus costillas y de inmediato las náuseas vinieron a ella volcandose en arcadas que no sacaban nada más que bilis—. Es mejor que lo aprendas ahora que después cuando sea demasiado tarde.

Kanan se puso sobre You presionando su cuerpo contra el suelo recargando su peso y tomando sus manos para evitar que escapara. El pequeño chico se alarmó, esto no era algo que esperaba llegara a suceder. Había estado toda la semana entrenando con el hombre aprendiendo lo que según él debía saber para convertirse en parte del ejército de los Kurosawa. Prácticamente no había visto a su prima Maru ni a Yohane en esos días. Las prácticas eran duras y terminaba completamente exhausta como para cualquier otra cosa.

Kanan era duro, más de lo que pensó en un principio. Lo trataba como a un chico, un hombre, su igual sin embargo esto estaba saliéndose de control cuando sintió como aflojaba sus pantalones para dejar expuesto su trasero. Se revolvió tratando de quitárselo de encima pero era más fuerte y más grande que ella. You podría parecer un chico y tal vez pudiera ser más fuerte que una chica promedio, pero estaba en desventaja contra un hombre y se dió cuenta de eso.

—¡Suéltame! —suplico aún forcejeando a punto de las lágrimas.

—¡Quitame! —fue la respuesta de Kanan y allí de un solo golpe un dolor la partió.

Kanan empujaba con fuerza y sin ningún tacto enmedio de su trasero. Era doloroso, muy doloroso. Había intentado gritar pero el mayor presionaba su cabeza contra el piso ahogando sus intentos de pedir ayuda. Simplemente se calló soportando el ir y venir sin piedad. Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y de ese modo tratar de distraer el dolor de su parte baja.

—Si el enemigo te atrapa esto será lo menos de lo que tendrás que preocuparte —le habló al oído escuchando su respiración agitada—. Una vez que sepan que eres una chica el que te cojan por el culo no se va a comparar con lo que podrían hacerte. ¿Te vas a rendir o vas a pelear? —la reto empujando con más ímpetu provocando que sus entrañas se revolcaran de dolor.

—¡Eres un maldito! —alcanzó a decirle entre dientes apretando los puños.

—Soy un Kurosawa, un digno bastardo de mi padre —lanzó un puñetazo que fue a dar directo a su cara haciéndo escupir sangre a You—. Si no estás a la altura no sirves para este trabajo niño estúpido.

—¡Tú eres el estúpido! —de algún modo You saco fuerzas y se deshizo del agarre de sus manos.

Se giró golpeando el rostro y encajando una patada en el estómago a Kanan, logrando hacerlo hacia atrás. You se alejó y de inmediato se subió el pantalón adolorida dándose cuenta de los rastros de sangre. Kanan comenzó a reírse.

—¡Muy bien! —le aplaudió con burla levantándose del suelo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y metiéndose su miembro en el pantalón—. Aún podemos hacer algo contigo. ¡Vamos de nuevo! —hizo la seña para que lo atacara—. Dame tu mejor golpe niño.

—¡Me acabas de forzar! —gritó aún con algunas lágrimas lleno de rabia.

—¡Te estoy haciendo más fuerte! —You se levantó y se fue sobre él con los puños en alto—. Así aprendí yo y así vas a aprender tú. Así se les enseña a los hombres, es una cuestión de poder, no de sexo —esquivó el puñetazo de You regresandole el lance con un golpe en su estómago.

Cayó de rodillas pero reaccionó a tiempo para librarse de una patada, rodó sobre sí mismo y se puso en guardia. Sus piernas temblaban apenas logrando sostenerlo y sus ojos le pedían que parara y los dejara descansar. Sólo que Kanan no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir tan pronto. Estuvieron así hasta que les fuerzas lo abandonaron y un último golpe en su mandíbula nublo su mente.

—

Despertó de golpe con la mente en blanco, el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y el dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo en especial en cierta parte de la que no quería pensar por lo vergonzoso que le resultaba. Había escuchado muchas veces que esto les pasaba muy a menudo a los hombres en el ejército. Era como una especie de ritual morboso en el cual separaban a los débiles de los que no lo eran y el fuerte se hacía valer sobre los demás. Sin embargo le resultaba horrible. Kanan lo trataba como basura diciéndole que de ese modo se haría más fuerte y no tendría miedo de hacer lo que debía hacer. Sólo que no sabía qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Vengar a su padre? ¿Vengar a su familia? ¿Tomar su lugar? ¿Y qué si no quería nada de eso? ¿Qué si lo único que deseaba era vivir tranquilamente? ¿Pero podría hacerlo? Era una chica haciéndose pasar por un chico para evitar que la matasen y ahora estaba entrenando para hacer que pasará justo eso, que la matarán.

Hundió su cara entre sus manos conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Escuchó un pequeño ruido y alzó la vista para toparse con Yohane que traía una bandeja con agua y vendas.

—No sé por qué dejas que te haga esto —tenía el ceño fruncido.

Dejó la bandeja a un lado y comenzó a quitarle la camisa llena de sangre. You quiso detenerla pero Yohane le golpeó la cabeza enojada y la dejó hacer lo que quería.

—¿Él te hizo esto? —pregunto y You solo desvío la mirada—. Es un animal como todos los de su familia.

—Yo-chan —dijo en un susurro mientras la chica le retiraba las vendas de su torso para empezar a curar sus heridas.

—Sabe que eres una chica y aún así te somete a todas estas torturas, eso está mal, es terrible —You permaneció en silencio mientras la otra chica despotricaba todo lo que podía contra Kanan.

Con su ayuda pudo tomar un baño y comer algo de comida. Le costaba tragar, incluso respirar, tal vez tuviera alguna costilla rota o dos, quién lo sabía. Sólo sabía que dolía. No quiso hablar con Yohane de los métodos que Kanan usaba, seguramente eso la escandalizaria aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Cómo está Maru? —preguntó cuando terminó de comer.

Yohane sólo suspiró.

—¿Paso algo malo? —volvió a preguntar y la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo —dijo preocupada—. Maru-chan se ha pasado estos días encerrada en sus libros queriendo ignorar todo lo demás como un preso que espera paciente el momento de su ejecución. Si fuera ella estaría jalandome los cabellos y gritando todo el tiempo.

—Al menos no eres ella y no tienes que soportar a un Kurosawa sobre tí —habló con ironía recordando a Kanan con amargura.

—¡Te juro que los odio! —se exaltó—. Ruby-chan es una niña caprichosa que solo quiere meterte en su cama. ¡Ja! Si supiera que eres una chica dejaría de perseguirte.

—Me mandaría a la horca —la corrigió.

—Kanan es un imbécil que le encanta maltratarte y siempre está haciendo el trabajo sucio de Kurosawa-dono y seguramente de Día también —apretó los puños enojada.

—Él quiere que acabe con los Takami —encogió los hombros suspirando.

—Dia es la peor —siguió arremetiendo Yo-chan—. Está obligando a Maru-chan a casarse con ella siendo las dos mujeres, ¡eso es asqueroso!

—¿Es distinto de cuando me has besado a mí? Soy una chica también —You se enojo.

—Es diferente y no te he besado, tú me has besado a mí —se defendió—. Para los demás eres un chico y solo lo hago porque de ese modo no sospecharían de que no lo eres.

—Pues no he sentido que te quejes cuando ha sucedido —le reclamó sintiendo ir en aumento su molestia.

—Solo pasó una vez y ya, y fue para quitarte de encima a la odiosa de Ruby-chan —Yo-chan se cruzó de brazos.

—Y no funcionó —dijo You suspirando, no valía la pena pelear ahora por eso—. Como sea, no conocemos a Día, ni las intenciones que tenga —finalizó.

—No deben ser buenas si no ha detenido esta locura —Yohane se levantó yendo por la bandeja.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir negando que sientes algo por Maru-chan? —soltó You haciendo que Yo-chan se quedará paralizada—. Te conozco tanto como tú me conoces y no me engañas.

—Eso... eso… no sé de qué hablas —la chica fingió demencia poniéndose completamente roja.

—¡Yo-chan! No tiene nada de malo —entornó sus ojos con súplica pero no pareció funcionar.

—Es… es asqueroso, yo no me voy a fijar en una chica… no… mucho menos de Maru… —estaba balbuceando—. Estás equivocada —terminó indignada y se dirigió a la salida.

You la dejo huir sin decirle nada más.

—

Día iba caminando a prisa después de ser informada de que su padre la mandaba a llamar con urgencia. Kanan iba delante con paso presuroso y se le notaba bastante inquieto, eso le preocupó.

Ambos entraron en la sala donde su padre discutía con otros hombres, Día notó el estado en que estaban. Uno de ellos parecía haber llegado recién, sus ropas estaban sucias y se le veía agitado y sudado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —se dirigió a su padre.

—Los Takami están movilizando a su ejército, se han unido a los Kazuno y al parecer planean realizar un ataque contra nosotros —Kurosawa-dono habló sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Creí que habían aprendido la lección después de lo que les pasó la última vez —bufó Kanan.

—Tendremos que recordarles cuál es su lugar —le contestó su padre—. Refuerza las defensas del pueblo y aumenta las patrullas en la región, no debemos permitir que arruinen la boda de Dia-san —ordenó sin perder su estoico semblante—. Una vez que tú, mi hija —se acercó a Dia—, tomes a tu esposa, iremos tras esos traidores.

Día bajó la cabeza. Ni siquiera la guerra detendría las intenciones de su padre.

—Vamos, debes prepararte, mañana es el día —Kanan se acercó palmeandole la espalda para darle ánimos.

La joven se debatió entre contradecir de nuevo a su padre o no, sabía que no debía retarlo enfrente de los otros hombres porque sería un signo de debilidad y estando las cosas en tan delicado equilibrio como estaban ahora, sería un grave problema. Rechino los dientes y salió de la habitación.

Kanan fue detrás de ella en esta ocasión. Día fue hasta el dojo familiar y dejo salir su frustración golpeando los sacos de entrenamiento. A los pocos minutos entró Kanan seguida de un par de sirvientas. El joven se sentó en el suelo y las mujeres dejaron junto a él algunas botellas y un par de copas.

—¡Hey! —la llamó—. Deja de comportarte como una niña y ven acá —destapó una de las botellas sirviendo el contenido en un par de copas.

Día fue hasta él y tomó la que le ofrecía. Olió el contenido y se dió cuenta de que era sake.

—No voy a beber —le dijo regresandole la copa pero Kanan no le hizo caso.

—Bebelo —le ordenó al tiempo que se servía más—. Estamos celebrando tu último día de soltería, mañana a estas horas vas a estar disfrutando de los placeres de poseer a una mujer —el comentario le sentó mal a la chica que solo contempló la copa.

—Esto… es una locura… no sé ni siquiera qué es lo que tengo que hacer —habló con cierta angustia.

—Primero bebé —Kanan le hizo el gesto bebiéndose él su copa.

Día titubeó unos instantes y al fin se llevó la copa a los labios. Tosió un poco al sentir el sabor y la sensación de ardor recorrer su garganta hasta su estómago. No era la primera vez que bebía, de hecho lo había hecho antes, en la víspera de la boda de su entonces primo, ahora hermano.

—Sabes muy bien qué es lo que tienes que hacer —tomó la copa y le sirvió más—. Tengo que recordarte aquella noche... estábamos en una situación similar.

Día bebió de nuevo y esta vez en lugar de esperar a que Kanan le sirviera, ella le arrebató la botella bebiendo directo del envase.

—Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo —dijo y Kanan se echó a reír.

—¡Oh claro! Eso sería incesto —siguió riendo—, creo que lo disfrutaste lo suficiente como para saber cómo complacer a una mujer.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le soltó después de darle un trago largo a su bebida.

—Suelen decirme eso a menudo —agarro otra botella e imitó a su hermana—. Mari es la mujer perfecta para mi, ella me ha hecho ser lo que soy hoy —pegó otra risotada qué fastidio a Día.

—Ni siquiera me hables de ella —dijo molesta azotando la botella en el suelo de madera.

—¿Aún sigues enamorada de mi esposa? —la miró con sorna—. Ni para ella ni para mí era un secreto que estabas enamorada como una colegial.

—¡Tonterías! —se sonrojó salvajemente provocando más risas en Kanan que ya empezaba a sentir el calor del licor.

—¡Ah! Sea como sea, debes estar lista —suspiró viendo a la nada—. Habrá guerra a menos de que puedas darle un hijo al viejo, corrijo, a menos de que podamos darle un hijo con tu futura esposa.

—No quiero hacer eso —bajo los hombros descorazonada.

—No es tan difícil, imagina que no es nada para ti, eso lo hará más llevadero —Kanan siguió bebiendo—. Yo haré el resto del trabajo una vez que tú la tomes, seré gentil.

Sin pensarlo Día soltó una cachetada en el rostro de Kanan que no se sorprendió con su reacción. La botella que tenía en la mano rodó por el suelo derramando su contenido.

—No voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima —dijo enojada.

—No tenemos más opción —se sobo la mejilla y le ofreció otra bebida a su hermana—. Bebe lo suficiente para que no te importe como a mí.

Día le arrebató la botella bebiendo todo el licor sin detenerse.

— o —


	7. Chapter 7

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Este capítulo, la verdad, siento feo de escribirlo. Tal vez quede malo, sin chiste, pero es que estas cosas son algo dramáticas. Perdón si escribo como guionista de la rosa de Guadalupe, y aún esos tipos tienen más talento que yo. En fin. Los dejo con la continuación.

— o —

El día más memorable de su vida, o el que debía ser, en realidad era la pesadilla más horrible que había tenido nunca. Todo había iniciado muy temprano, aunque siendo sinceros, no había logrado dormir prácticamente nada la noche anterior. Yohane permaneció a su lado acompañándola sin decir una palabra y le agradeció el abrazo profundo que le brindará para hacerla calmar.

No quería llorar pero era muy difícil no hacerlo. Tenía el nudo en la garganta, la impotencia en sus manos y la poca resignación de un condenado a muerte. Si pudiera, hubiera deseado que un rayo cayera sobre ella y acabará con todo aquello. Sin embargo no era así.

Las mujeres llegaron apenas aclaró el cielo y comenzaron a prepararla, como a un cadáver que se arregla para su última vista antes de ser enterrado en su tumba, de ese modo se sentía. Como una muerta en vida. Un alma condenada. Sino fuera por Yohane que la obligaba a moverse, por ella misma no haría nada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, tenía ojeras por la falta de sueño y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y miedo en la misma proporción.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y no resistió verse. Se llevó las manos a la cara echándose a llorar amargamente. Yohane la abrazó acariciando su cabello y ella se hundió en su pecho hasta que solo fue una maraña de sollozos.

—Tranquila —le habló de un modo maternal—, todo va a estar bien. Esto va a pasar rápido y mañana va a ser un mejor día.

Maru no contestó, sabía que era una mentira pero prefería aferrarse a ella que seguir cayendo en la desesperanza. Poco a poco logró calmarse, al menos lo suficiente para dejar que la otra chica terminará su labor.

Fue Yohane quien le puso el maquillaje, la pintó de blanco y le colocó el wataboshi, su capucha blanca. La joven novia no quiso verse al espejo pero Yohane la obligó. Si, se veía hermosa, no lo iba a negar, pero solo era el exterior, por dentro era todo lo contrario. Por su mente cruzó la loca idea de matar a su futura esposa si la obligaba a forzarla en su primer noche. Desecho esa idea de inmediato, ella no era para nada así.

You apareció por la puerta vistiendo un uniforme militar con la insignia de la casa Kurosawa y Maru frunció la boca en desagrado.

—¡Wow! ¡Te ves bellísima! —exclamó al ver a su prima.

—No quiero que digas eso —Maru extendió los brazos y You fue hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

—¡Hey! Dia-sama se lleva a la chica más linda del lugar, ¿no puedo robarte? —le dijo en modo juguetón pero la oferta de le hizo tentadora.

—Por favor llévame lejos de aquí —susurro en el oído de You y este se puso a pensar por un momento planeando toda la ruta de escape.

—Dejen de inventar tonterías, no llegarían ni siquiera a la puerta antes de que los atraparan y matarán al tonto este —Yohane intervino separandolos y cortando la última esperanza de la chica.

—Lo sé… —bajó la cabeza y You limpio la lágrima que estaba surgiendo de la comisura de sus ojos.

—No te vamos a dejar sola, ni yo ni Yohane, vamos a estar contigo siempre —intento darle ánimos y Maru solo asintió sin mucha convicción.

—Te la dejo un momento, tengo que ir a alistarme, haré los honores del templo —les dijo antes de ir hacia la salida, sólo que se detuvo antes—. ¡Nada de escaparse! —advirtió antes de salir.

Maru y You se quedaron en la habitación junto con otros sirvientes que recogían y ponían orden en el cuarto. Estuvieron tomados de la mano por un rato hasta que Hanamaru volvió a hablar.

—¿La has visto? ¿A Día? —le preguntó con algo de recelo.

—No, ella está en otro extremo del templo —apretó su mano—. Yo estaré contigo y te voy a entregar porque tu padre será quien oficie la ceremonia.

—¡Ah! —dijo sin ánimo—. De todos modos no quiero verlo ahora —aumentó la presión en la mano de You y esta se quejó.

—Por su bien es mejor que no se acerque —You se sobo la mano cuando Maru la soltó—. Tendría que sacarlo en pedacitos si es que dejas algo.

Hanamaru le golpeó las costillas con el codo y sin quererlo You se quejó más alto de lo que debería provocando la preocupación de su prima.

—¿Estas bien? —el joven de cabello corto asintió sin convencer a la chica—. No te creo, Yo-chan me ha dicho que has estado entrenando con ese hombre de los Kurosawa y que no es un tipo bueno.

—Es un idiota pero es mi superior, él me está entrando —esa respuesta no calmó la preocupación de la chica.

—¿Por qué de pronto ese interés en querer ser del ejército de los Kurosawa? A ti nunca te ha interesado eso —se encogió de hombros haciendo que se enojara más Maru.

—Es mi obligación, es la mejor manera de estar cerca de ti y cuidarte —Maru bufó ante sus palabras.

—No tienes que hacer eso y lo sabes, podrías ir conmigo sin necesidad de volverte uno de ellos —alzó sus cejas en súplica.

—Yo-chan hará eso, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas —la tomó por los hombros y se puso serio para que entendiera la gravedad de sus palabras—. Hay gente que no está contenta con esto, tú lo sabes, irán a la guerra con tal de acabar con los Kurosawa y eso te incluye a ti y a tu padre y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, sin proteger a mi familia.

—You-chan… —se le quedó mirando e iba a decir algo más cuando fueron interrumpidas.

Por la puerta de entrada apareció Kanan mostrando una sonrisa socarrona. You se tensó en cuanto lo vio.

—Es tiempo de llevar a la novia —cruzó los brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo el chico poniéndose delante de Hanamaru.

—Como quieras, sólo me aseguro de que no piense en huir —guiño un ojo a la novia y se fue sin esperar que alguna de las dos le respondieran.

—

Hanamaru camino del brazo de You hasta el encuentro de Dia-san. La joven heredera Kurosawa esperaba junto a su familia y el resto de los invitados a la boda, también estaba Yohane, que haría la labor de doncella del santuario, y su padre, que sería quien lleve a cabo la ceremonia.

Día vestía de manera tradicional un traje típico de novio, en color negro y blanco, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una cola alta y detrás de ella un par de hombres sostenían, uno, el escudo de la casa Kurosawa y el otro una gran sombrilla para proteger a los novios de los rayos del sol del mediodía.

No hubo una gran presentación, de hecho su padre se mantuvo alejado avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo y con de culpa en la cara, al contrario Kurosawa-dono se notaba altivo y orgulloso de que por su voluntad se estaba haciendo todo aquello. Día la miró con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que enseguida disimulo al acercarse y ofrecer su brazo en lugar del de su primo. Con cierto temor Maru aceptó su oferta y se colocó a su lado para iniciar la procesión.

Con una lentitud pasmosa y desesperante fueron ocurriendo cada uno de los pasos que dictaba el protocolo sintoísta sobre la boda. En más de una ocasión Maru tuvo la necesidad de gritar y de querer salir corriendo del lugar, sin embargo se contuvo. Sólo sus ojos rojos a punto del llanto fueron la única señal de su desesperación. Día se dió cuenta de eso cuando durante la ceremonia cruzaron miradas de forma breve al realizar el San San Kudo o el ritual de los tres sorbos en tres tazas.

Incluso cuando Yohane tuvo que hacer el baile ritual como doncella, Maru suplicó a sus piernas la sacaran de allí a cualquier costo, sólo que no le respondían. Su corazón le pedía huir pero su mente le decía que si lo hacía, las personas que querían sufrirían las consecuencias de su desobediencia. A pesar de que en ese instante odiaba a su padre con todo su ser, no podía condenarlo a la muerte por negarse a casarse.

Solo contemplo todo sin emitir ningún ruido, incluso cuando fue su turno de decir los votos. No habló. No dijo nada. Día no la obligó y rápidamente dio paso a la siguiente parte.

El intercambio de anillos fue simple, Día tuvo que sostener la mano de Maru que no dejaba de temblar, puso el anillo en su dedo y la ayudó a ponerle el suyo.

Se hizo el brindis tradicional y con el último discurso del sacerdote se dió por terminada la ceremonia.

—

La fiesta, a diferencia de la ceremonia de matrimonio pasó con una velocidad alucinante que provocó las náuseas de Hanamaru o quizás era el vino que había ingerido en comparación con la cantidad de alimento que no había comido. Estaba asqueada, temerosa, más bien aterrada. Día sonreía a los invitados y podía ver cómo el licor se esfumaba en su copa a una velocidad igual de sorprendente que la fiesta.

Pronto se dió cuenta que Día estaba tomada pues su rostro se veía rojo y sus palabras con los invitados se hacían más torpes y arrastraba la lengua al hablar. En cierto modo, Maru pedía a los dioses que su ahora esposa estuviera tan ebria que no quisiera llevar a cabo su reclamación sobre ella y la dejara respirar por un día más.

Sólo que los dioses parecían renuentes a escuchar su petición.

Día se despidió de los invitados y de su familia y bajo la aprobación del patriarca de la casa, agarró del brazo a su esposa para llevársela consigo. Maru temblaba como un pequeño ovillo que es conducido hacia el matadero. Aunque borracha, Día aún mantenía cierta coherencia en sus actos dándose cuenta del estado de la chica pero no dió paso atrás.

Hanamaru noto que el hombre aquel que estaba siempre al lado de la familia Kurosawa iba por delante conduciendolas hasta la cámara nupcial. Algo no le agradaba de eso, ni de él. Kanan abrió la puerta de entrada dejándolas pasar y él entró detrás.

El pánico de Maru se hizo presente cuando Día la empujo sobre el tatami cayendo encima del futón. Aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarla mientras Día empezaba a desvestirse.

—¡Por favor Dia-san! ¡No lo hagas! —se puso de rodillas llorando pegando su rostro al suelo en una inclinación.

Sólo que Día hizo oídos sordos a su petición. Se retiró la túnica quedando solo en su camisa interior y su pantalón. Se inclinó delante de la chica tomándola de los hombros.

—Lo siento… es… esto es algo que debo hacer… —con algo de rudeza la despojó de su capucha y de su túnica mientras forcejeaba con su joven esposa que se negaba a ceder.

Eso desesperó a Día que sin pensarlo y presa del alcohol en su organismo soltó una cachetada a la pobre de Maru que la hizo que dejara de pelear.

Día se odio en ese momento.

—Lo siento… —volvió a repetir con voz quebrada y con ganas de llorar por sus actos ruines y cobardes.

Le retiró la túnica, esta vez sin que su esposa se opusiera ni pusiera resistencia. Sólo había lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro resignada a lo que venía.

Su torso quedó desnudo y expuesto a los ojos de su nueva dueña y cuando las manos de Día tocaron su piel, no pudo evitar estremecerse, no de placer sino de miedo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus puños esperando lo inevitable.

— o —


	8. Chapter 8

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Subo capítulo, no voy a decir mucho… como siempre me hacen enojar a lo wey.

— o —

—No puedo hacer esto —exclamó Día alejándose de su esposa que se había recostado contra el futón como una muñeca sin vida y la mejilla que rápidamente se había puesto roja por el golpe.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —ladró Kanan con enojo haciendo temblar aún más a Hanamaru que se encogió en posición fetal.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —reiteró su decisión girándose para verlo provocando la ira de su hermano que de inmediato fue hasta ella.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, no voy a dejar la vida de mi hijo ni de mi esposa en tus manos porque te has puesto moralista de repente —comenzaron a discutir cuando Día se cruzó en su camino hacia Maru.

—No es el momento, ni es la manera —extendió los brazos protegiendo a su esposa.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano esto va a ocurrir y es mejor que sea ahora para que tengan toda la vida por delante para sanar sus heridas —Kanan seguía enojado tratando de convencer a Día que no parecía querer ceder—. El maldito viejo va a querer un nieto así tenga que violarla el mismo.

—Si, pero no ahora —Dia podía escuchar los sollozos de su nueva esposa detrás de ella y eso la hizo mantenerse firme.

—¡Eres una idiota! —Kanan tomó del cuello de su camisa a Día y usando su fuerza la empujó para quitarla de enmedio.

Sólo que Día no se dejó tan fácilmente. Golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su hermano haciéndolo caer de rodillas y de algún lugar de su ropa saco un cuchillo que colocó sobre su garganta amenazando con usarlo si se movía.

—¡He dicho que no hoy! —alzó la voz para hacerse prevalecer y Kanan levantó las manos rindiéndose.

—Esta bien, pero solo aplazas lo inevitable —dijo riéndose de forma descarada—. Esto va a pasar con o sin tu aprobación.

Kanan retiró la mano de Día que empuñaba el cuchillo, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y contemplo como su hermana iba de nuevo hasta el futón pero sin mirar a la chica que estaba en él. Tomó la sábana que cubría el futón y con ella ocultó la desnudez de Maru que se alejó por instinto de ella quedando sobre el frío suelo de madera. Se envolvió a toda prisa mirando como Día pasaba el filo de su cuchillo por la piel de su brazo abriéndose una pequeña herida que comenzó a manar sangre.

El líquido rojo goteo por su mano hasta sus dedos y con él manchó la otra sábana que estaba aún sobre el futón. Una vez que estuvo hecho, rompió su camisa para hacer un improvisado vendaje y parar la hemorragia. Agarró la sábana quitandola con ira y se la arrojó a Kanan a la cara que la sostuvo con sus manos.

—Dile que está hecho —Dia miró desafiante a Kanan que curvó la boca con ironía.

—Esto no te va a dar mucho tiempo, si no le da un nieto la próxima fiesta a la que asistas va a ser la de su funeral —se dió la vuelta yéndose de la habitación.

Día soltó el aliento de forma ruidosa y se derrumbó en un rincón del cuarto sin decir una palabra. Sólo se quedó mirando a su joven esposa que aún temblaba en el otro extremo aferrándose con fuerza a la sábana que la cubría. Todavía podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en sus venas y la vergüenza de sus abominables actos. Los sollozos de Hanamaru fueron cesando de a poco y aunque podía ver cómo la chica luchaba contra el cansancio, este fue venciendola. Día no se permitió cerrar los ojos hasta que tuvo la certeza de que su joven esposa estaba dormida por fin.

Se levantó de su rincón yendo hasta ella. Con cuidado la alzó, con algo de dificultad, y la movió de regreso al futón para que no pasará el resto de la noche sobre el suelo frío. Cubrió sus hombros desnudos, pues con el movimiento quedaron a la vista, no sin antes pasar la yema de sus dedos por la blanca y suave piel. Tuvo la tentación de pasar su pulgar por los labios de la chica pero se contuvo. Suficiente daño había hecho ya. Miró con pena la mejilla que empezaba a amoratarse y prefirió alejarse.

—

—Ruby-chan, no debemos estar haciendo esto —You trataba en vano de quitarse de encima a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba sujetada de su cuello dándole de besos.

—¡Mou! Sólo un poco You-chan —mordió su labio pasando su lengua con lascivia.

—No Ruby-chan, si nos descubren nos van a castigar —quiso apelar a su razón pero la niña no estaba por la labor de hacer caso.

—Yo no diré nada —lo acorraló contra la pared besando con más ímpetu.

Se suponía que la llevaría hasta su habitación para evitar que siguiera bebiendo solo que en el camino la chica se había ido sobre él sin ningún recato. You era joven y sin duda el que Ruby estuviera besando sus labios y recorriendo su cuello le estaban produciendo sensaciones placenteras que quería seguir disfrutando, sólo que había un pequeño problema o más bien no había tal. Tenía que recordarse que no era un chico, sino una chica y si Ruby descubría eso sería su fin.

—¡Ejemmm! —escucharon un sonoro carraspeó y de inmediato se separaron.

—Kanan-chan —Ruby se sonrojo de ver a su primo delante de ellos.

—Ruby-chan, qué pensaría tu padre si te encontrará liandote con uno de los protegidos del templo —se acercó a la chica y le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Anda vete a tu cuarto o te acusare con él.

—Si… si… —con rapidez se escabulló dejando a los dos.

You tembló ligeramente al quedarse solo con Kanan y por la sonrisa de burla en su cara sabía que lo iba a castigar.

—Vamos pequeño rompecorazones, es tiempo de que te rompa otra cosa —le dijo tomándolo del cuello de su traje cerca de su oído.

Se lo llevó a rastras sin que You pusiera mucha resistencia. Entraron a su habitación y Kanan cerró la puerta con seguro.

—No voy a hacer nada de eso —le advirtió sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es una orden soldado —le ordenó con fiereza y la poca valentía de You se esfumó cuando las manos de Kanan lo agarraron de los hombros obligándolo a arrodillarse—. Déjalo reluciente —se abrió el pantalón y dejó balancear su miembro erecto enfrente de la cara de You que tragó saliva al verlo.

—De ninguna manera —dijo débilmente y Kanan se rió.

—¿No vas a desobedecer una orden de tu superior? —le tomó de la nuca agarrándose firmemente de sus mechones grises y le hizo acercarse.

La punta golpeó sus labios y no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca cuando Kanan lo obligó a hacerlo. El sabor era fuerte, salado y con un profundo olor almizclado que en un inicio le provocó náuseas.

—No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? —habló con excitación al sentir la lengua de You trabajar sobre él.

Empujo con fuerza hasta llevarlo al fondo de su garganta y el chico tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar cada vez que hacía eso. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo tuvo así por un rato hasta que Kanan se cansó y lo retiró con la misma rudeza con que en un inicio lo había puesto de rodillas. You respiro aliviada de poder quitarse esa cosa de la cara sólo que no le duró mucho.

—No está mal pero no es suficiente —de igual manera agresiva lo jalo del cuello y lo empujó contra una mesa cercana poniendo su torso contra ella—. ¿El pequeño soldado quiere recibir en su interior a su superior?

You no se opuso cuando le bajó el pantalón, solo apretó los dientes y se agarró con fuerza de la mesa esperando el maldito y punzante dolor. Kanan escupió para ayudarse a lubricar y sin mucho tacto puso la punta en la entrada de su trasero abriéndose paso. El más joven gritó al sentir la primer estocada y sus uñas se clavaron en la madera arañando con cada empuje.

—Dime, ¿no te gustaría poder hacerle eso a una linda chica? —le respiró en el oído y You negó con la cabeza—. Apuesto que has pensado en cogerte a la pequeña Ruby, ¿no te gustaría? —siguió negando ante las palabras del mayor—. Imagina que tuvieras uno como este y pudieras hacerlo, eres jodidamente lindo y seguramente las chicas querrían hacerlo contigo.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No soy un chico!

Kanan se detuvo de golpe y jalandolo del cabello lo levantó sin salirse de él.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Sea cual sea la situación tú sigues siendo un chico! —empujó sin piedad y no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza—. Eres mi pequeño soldadito y te voy a enseñar lo que debes saber.

Kanan jadeo cuando alcanzó su máximo y dejó que toda su venida se derramara en el interior del más joven a quien retuvo para después salirse mientras los chorros seguían empapando sus nalgas y parte de su espalda. Kanan bramó como un animal satisfecho y por fin lo soltó.

—Límpiate —le ordenó cuando hubo terminado—, iremos a conseguirte una linda chica para que te conviertas en un hombrecito —le aventó un pedazo de tela tipo toalla y con la poca dignidad que aún tenía se quitó los restos blancuzcos que cubrían su piel.

—

Si lo que había pasado antes le resultaba odioso, el que Kanan lo llevará hasta un prostíbulo en el pueblo no tenía manera de describirlo. El sitio estaba lleno de hombres que disfrutaban de las atenciones de las mujeres mientras bebían cantidades insanas de alcohol y se reían de obscenidades que harían sonrojar sin duda alguna hasta a Yohane.

Se sentaron en una mesa y de inmediato un par de mujeres se acercaron a ellos. Kanan pidió una botella de sake y mientras una iba por el pedido, la otra la sentó en sus piernas besándola con todo descaro susurrándole algo al oído después. La chica se alejó del par para regresar al poco tiempo con una caja en sus manos, miró a You riéndose y apartó a Kanan que se acercó tomando la caja y ella fue hasta el menor.

Con cierto recelo aceptó la mano que le ofrecía la mujer y permitió que la condujera con Kanan siguiéndoles detrás, ya con su botella de sake en una mano y en la otra la otra mujer, hasta una habitación en un piso arriba del prostíbulo. Quedaron los cuatro dentro y a la señal de Kanan, la chica que llevaba a You comenzó a desnudarse.

You tragó saliva de manera pesada cuando la mujer tomó su mano llevándola hasta su sexo. Sintió la cálida humedad y cerró los ojos para perderse sin querer recordar lo que iba a pasar allí, volvió a abrirlos pidiendo en una súplica muda a Kanan que detuviera todo. El hombre tenía esa mirada de burla sobre ella y en lugar de ayudarla abrió la caja que llevaba y la mujer que estaba con él tomó lo que había en su interior.

Contuvo un grito ahogado cuando vio de lo que se trataba. Jamás había pensado en que algo así existiera, pero lo hacía. La mujer se acercó a él mientras la otra había empezado a desnudarlo.

—No le quiten la camisa, sólo el pantalón y ponganle eso —ordenó mientras se iba a sentar para ver el espectáculo.

De forma mecánica atendió las indicaciones de las mujeres y cuando estás hubieron acabado pudo contemplar por fin el arnés que se cerraba alrededor de sus caderas y el gran falo de cuero que se alzaba delante de ellas.

—¿Con eso tienes? —dijo echándose a reír de manera perversa.

— o —


	9. Chapter 9

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Muero de sueño pero tenía que hacer este capítulo. Al parecer no se ha tenido un buen resultado con esta historia lo cual me desalienta, sin embargo seguiré hasta que pueda poner el fin al final de la historia.

Viendo un vídeo donde un tipo hablaba sobre nosotros los millenials, me sentí identificada. ¡Ah! Somos una generación de seres deprimidos al estilo de la generación X. Yo estoy en la frontera de ambos lo cual hace que sea más culera toda la vida. Eso explica porque soy más propensas a la depresión y la rebeldía.

Me deprime casi cualquier cosa pero sigo adelante a pesar de eso. Eso me recuerda el meme de Hulk.

"¿Cómo le haces para no deprimirse?

Ese es mi secreto, siempre estoy deprimido."

— o —

Con pesadez se despertó esa mañana, por unos segundos no reconoció dónde estaba hasta que de golpe vinieron a ella todos los sucesos de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándose cuenta de que aún tenía el torso desnudo y se cubrió con vergüenza esa desnudez. En otro extremo de la habitación pudo vislumbrar la silueta de su nueva esposa, ¿o esposo? No sabía cómo debía referirse a ella.

Dia estaba sentada de rodillas terminando de vestirse para iniciar su día. No se esperaba que ella hiciera sus labores diarias después de su boda así que podía darse el lujo de ausentarse por esa mañana. Maru contempló su espalda y su cabello negro cayendo por ella hasta casi llegar a su cintura. Sus formas eran hermosamente femeninas y guardaba ese aire de solemnidad que la noche anterior había perdido completamente. Suspiró enojada y eso alertó a Dia que volteo a mirarla.

Maru se sonrojo al ver el costado de su pecho cuando se giró y solo atino a desviar la mirada como si la visión de aquello fuera fuego que la quemaría si lo veía más de lo adecuado. Se hundió más en la cama tapándose con la sábana para evitar cualquier interacción con la otra persona. Escuchó pasos aproximarse y tembló con la perspectiva de la cercanía de Dia, la imagen que tenía de ella de la noche anterior no ayudaba a calmarla. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada pensando en cómo tal vez ahora quisiera hacer uso de su derecho sobre ella y forzarla contra su voluntad. La noche anterior se había contenido pero nada le decía que hoy no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Se quedó esperando pero Día no hizo ningún otro movimiento y el calor debajo de la manta empezaba a sofocarla por la falta de aire y su aliento cálido. No pudo más y se destapó asomando primero un ojo por debajo y luego su nariz para respirar aire fresco. A contraluz vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la otra mujer que parecía divertida con su reacción.

—Hanamaru-san —habló y su voz hizo estremecer a la chica por lo que dudo en continuar—, yo… quiero disculparme —bajo la mirada—. Sé que no tengo perdón alguno por lo que pasó anoche… No hay excusa aún cuando pueda alegar que es culpa del alcohol que ingerí o la presión de mi padre sobre este matrimonio o la de mi… —titubeo—, mi primo sobre su familia. No tengo manera de disculparme pero quiero hacer el intento de que las cosas sean al menos llevaderas entre nosotras.

—Es… son sensatas tus palabras solo que no sé si confiar en ellas o no —Maru dijo aún con una nota de enojo en su boca—. Tal vez pueda parecer una chica de pueblo que no ha salido nunca del templo pero no soy una tonta por eso zura~ —se llevó la mano a la cara para tapar sus labios al ver que su típica muletilla se había escapado de ellos.

—Me alegra al menos que puedas escucharme y hablar conmigo —dijo un poco más aliviada al ver que la chica al menos no la había corrido de la habitación—, no voy a insultarte menospreciando tu persona aunque debo admitir que tenía ese temor.

—Pues no los soy —se mostró indignada y Día no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al verla— ~zura —hizo un puchero.

—De acuerdo —se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada he hizo una pequeña reverencia—, reitero mis disculpas —se incorporó poniéndose seria—. Quiero pedirte que no comentes lo que pasó en realidad, para todos los demás, sobre todo para mi padre, anoche se consumó el matrimonio y con ello la posibilidad del nieto que tanto desea, él no debe enterarse de que no fue así.

—Creo que hay algo mal en todo eso que dices —reflexionó—, somos mujeres, las dos, no hay manera de que le demos un nieto.

—Si… sobre eso… —se sonrojó avergonzada—. Kanan-san, mi primo…

Como una realización o una epifanía Hanamaru comprendió el porqué de la presencia de ese hombre anoche y de las palabras que había dicho.

—Pensaban… —retrocedió y Día vio cómo el pequeño acercamiento que habían tenido se diluía como sal en el agua—, eso es ruin… horrible… yo, yo no quiero verla ahora Kurosawa-san —se mostró ofendida e indignada y en cierto modo le dolió que la llamara por su apellido cuando ya se hablaban por su nombre.

Día se mordió un labio para no intentar decir nada más. Comprendía la reacción de la menor y no iba a forzar su interacción. No dijo una palabra más y solo salió de la habitación dejándola solo como lo quería Hanamaru.

Cerró la puerta con pesar, tendría que hacer mucho para congraciarse con ella. Anduvo un par de pasos cuando se dió cuenta de que había una chica sentada afuera de la habitación esperando con una bandeja con comida. Se le veía contrariada y sorprendida de verla. No la reconoció enseguida, no era de la servidumbre de la casa pero se le hacía conocida. Lo pensó un poco haciendo memoria y dedujo que probablemente se trataba de alguien del templo, la doncella que había bailado en su ceremonia de matrimonio, recordó.

—¡Buenos días Kurosawa-sama! —la escuchó decir y noto un cierto desprecio en su saludo.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo te llamas? —la estudió con la mirada pero la chica no pareció amedrentarse aún cuando había sido bastante inquisitiva.

—Toshima Yohane —hizo una reverencia—, soy la sierva de Kunikida Hanamaru-san.

—Ya veo —había algo en la chica que no le terminaba de agradar, quizás fuera esa extraña aura que emanaba—, por favor atiende a mi esposa, debemos estar listos para la cena de esta noche con mi padre y el resto de la familia, yo vendré por ella cuando sea el momento.

Yohane asintió y siguió de largo dejando a Día en el pasillo. La mujer mayor la vio irse y se detuvo pensando en lo rara que era la chica. No le prestó mayor importancia y se dirigió al dojo para practicar un rato antes de tener que volver. Tenía que sacar el estrés que tenía acumulado.

—

Yohane entró en la habitación y se encontró a Maru llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. Pudo notar el desorden en la cama y la desnudez parcial de la chica. Su corazón se estrujo de verla así y de inmediato reaccionó con molestia.

—Juro que si esa mujer te hizo algo voy a envenenar su comida —puso la bandeja que llevaba en las manos en el suelo y se acercó hasta Maru que se aferró a sus brazos en cuanto estuvo cerca—. Voy a invocar a todos los demonios del infierno para que la atormenten por el resto de su vida.

—Yo-chan —exclamó entre sollozos—, Yo-chan soy tan infeliz.

—Ella te hizo algo —la separó un poco y con escándalo vio la marca roja en su mejilla y montó en cólera—. ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerte una mano encima? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Se propasó contigo de forma vil y rastrera? ¡Juro por todos los demonios del mundo que la voy a matar!

Maru solo se dedicó a llorar en su regazo dejando que acariciara su cabello para darle consuelo aunque el rechinar de los dientes de Yohane era muy notorio.

—El hombre horrible, tu suegro, se regodeó anoche cuando su sobrino le llevó la prueba de que ustedes... de que tu y Dia-sama habían hecho aquello —Maru no dijo nada al respecto, Día le había dicho que no era conveniente decir que en realidad eso no había ocurrido—. Tu padre estaba muy preocupado —el oír la mención de su padre la hizo dejar de llorar.

—No quiero saber nada de él, por su culpa es que está pasando esto, que me ha condenado a esto zura~ —apretó los puños molesta.

—Bueno al menos dejaste de llorar —dio un respiro y escuchó un ruido muy conocido venir del estómago de la otra niña—. Debes tener hambre —atrajo la bandeja y tomó un pan de ella que se lo ofreció a Maru.

—Solo un poco zura~ —cambió su humor al ver la comida, Yohane sabía que eso le pondría de mejor ánimo.

La vio comer con su habitual apetito y eso la tranquilizó, al menos un poco, seguía enojada, muy enojada. Kurosawa-sama no era para nada una buena persona si se había atrevido a golpear a Hanamaru-chan. Esa no era la persona con quién quería que Maru pasará el resto de sus días bajo su cuidado.

—Vaya —volvió a hablar nerviosa—, ya eres… —trago saliva—, ustedes lo hicieron después de todo, ¿eh? ¿Fue muy malo? —su curiosidad sobre el tema le ganó.

Maru dejó de lado lo que estaba comiendo para después darle una gran mordida a su pan negándose a contestar

—¡Lo siento! Me extralimité, no me hagas caso —dijo arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado aquello—. Me… mejor vamos a que tomes un baño, Kurosawa-sama quería que estuvieras lista para la cena.

Sin decir más dejo que la Yo-chan la guiara.

—

You se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza producto de todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Tenía imágenes borrosas de todos los sucesos y ciertamente no sabía si quería recordarlos realmente, sólo que la realidad le golpeó a la cara.

Tenía durmiendo sobre su pecho a una de las mujeres del prostíbulo y en el otro extremo estaba la otra. Miró alrededor y vio a Kanan dormido sobre un roido y viejo sofá con varias botellas de licor vacías a sus pies. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado con mucha vergüenza.

De enmedio de sus piernas se alzaba triunfante aquel falo de cuero con el cual había hecho cosas inapropiadas con las otras dos mujeres. Si, había fornicado con ellas. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Lo peor de todo es que Kanan le había ordenado que y como hacerlo y había obedecido incluso cuando le hizo beber alcohol para desinhibirla y permitir que todo eso sucediera.

Con pesadez se levantó, sentía una gran carga en sus hombros, y con dificultad comenzó a vestirse no sin antes quitarse aquella cosa y guardarla en la caja donde pertenecía. Kanan se despertó y comenzó a reírse cuando lo vio. Eso lo hizo sonrojar sumamente avergonzado. Terminó de vestirse y sin esperar una palabra de Kanan se fue de allí llevándose la caja sin darse cuenta hasta que llegó a la casa Kurosawa.

—¿Donde diablos es que te metiste? —le regaño Yohane en cuanto lo vio—. Apestas a alcohol, ¿que tontería hiciste? —se cruzó de brazos molesta esperando una explicación.

—No tengo porqué decirte nada —trato de desviar la atención poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Eres muy malo para mentir y si no estuviera contigo para ayudarte habrías sido carne de cañón hace mucho, ¿que fue lo que hiciste? —lo miró sin ceder ni un centímetro.

—Kanan-san me llevó a beber para celebrar, nada fuera de lo común —dijo intentando escabullirse.

—¡Saito You-chan! —habló dándole un ultimátum cortándole el paso.

—¡Es la verdad! —exclamó y en parte era cierto.

—Hanamaru-chan te necesita ahora y tú estás de juerga como si fueras un hombre cualquiera —dijo regañandolo.

—Lo siento, de acuerdo —se rindió—. ¿Cómo está ella? —quiso saber.

—Mal, esa Dia-san fue mala con ella, la golpeó para que accediera y… está mal You-chan, me duele verla así —un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

—Hablaré con Maru para saber qué pasó y le pediré a Dia-san que la trate mejor —la tocó por los hombros tallandolos para darle ánimos—. Sólo déjame que me cambie y tome un baño.

Yo-chan asintió dejándola ir por fin y aprovecho para salir corriendo, al menos no había preguntado sobre la caja que llevaba en las manos. Tomó el baño y ceno algo en la cocina mientras el resto de la familia Kurosawa tomaba la cena en el comedor principal. Kanan había regresado al poco tiempo después de él y no le había visto hasta la cena y solo brevemente cuando lo vio pasar hacia el comedor.

Yo-chan estaba atendiendo a Hanamaru durante la cena, aunque más bien era correcto decir que permanecía a su lado como marcaban sus deberes de doncella. You termino de comer rápidamente y fue a plantarse fuera del comedor a esperar las indicaciones de Kanan. Lo odiaba pero no por eso iba a dejar de lado sus tareas.

Estaban por acabar cuando un mensajero llegó con un recado urgente para Kurosawa-dono interrumpiendo la velada. You vio todo aquello detrás del mensajero a quien siguió de cerca cuando entró en el comedor. Observó como el rostro del patriarca de la casa reaccionaba enojada ante la misiva.

—¡Los Takami y los Kazuno han declarado la guerra a los Kurosawa! —exclamó iracundo—. Han atacado una de las atalayas del pueblo vecino para advertir de su rebelión.

El rostro de los presentes cambió cuando escucharon eso, reaccionando de formas distintas cada uno de ellos.

—Bueno —fue Kana quien hablo—, era algo de esperar. Yo me encargo de ellos.

Se levantó de la mesa y me llamó con él. Los nervios me invadieron, iba a ir a la guerra.

— o —


	10. Chapter 10

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Nuevo cap… Tengo una pregunta, ¿qué les gustaría más YouRiko o YouChika? Sólo por curiosidad.

— o —

—¿Guerra? —preguntó sorprendida Hanamaru mirando a Día que no volteo a verla sino que mantuvo la vista sobre su padre.

—Si es así, yo te acompañaré —dijo Día decidida haciendo por levantarse de la mesa donde estaban cenando.

—Estas recién casada, no tienes que ir, no es necesario en este momento —Kanan la detuvo—. Me encargaré de este asunto antes de que se haga más grande.

—Es mi responsabilidad como futura cabeza de esta familia —se mantuvo firme en su decisión—. ¿No es así padre? —busco la aprobación de su progenitor y Kurosawa-dono lo medito unos instantes.

—Me resulta grato oírte hablar así pero creo que por el momento Kanan debe hacerse cargo —le respondió dándole un revés a su determinación—. El que tú salgas ahora solo los alentaría y no debemos permitir eso. No hay que darles razones para que piensen que les tememos.

—Padre, pero si esto no se sofoca con rapidez y mano dura, el pequeño conflicto podría escalar a una guerra de verdad y no solo una riña entre familias —apeló a su decisión.

—Kanan se hará cargo —dijo tajante y Día tuvo que callarse.

Hanamaru respiro aliviada, no es como que quisiera quedarse viuda tan pronto pero no deseaba el mal a su esposa. Las peleas eran crueles y las guerras eran lo peor que podía suceder a las personas. Lo sabía muy bien. Ella había tenido que ver las consecuencias de la guerra o de las disputas de armas muchas veces en todos esos niños que habían recibido en el orfanato.

—Dispondre de los hombres de la casa —Kanan habló movilizandose de inmediato para contrarrestar el ataque—. Saito-kun, reúne a todos los guardias del clan Kurosawa incluso los que estén de descanso, seleccionaremos la partida que irá con nosotros.

—¡Si señor! —exclamó con voz fuerte y salió del comedor con la mirada preocupada de Maru y Yohane sobre él.

—Me despido —hizo una reverencia y salió detrás.

No hubo dado muchos pasos fuera del comedor cuando la voz de Día lo llamó deteniéndose y girando sobre sus talones para ver a su hermana de pie junto a él.

—Iré contigo aunque mi padre no quiera —dijo haciendo rodar los ojos de Kanan preguntándose porqué era tan necia.

—Más te vale que no —puso una manos sobre su hombro—, no quiero que tu esposa se convierta en una viuda apenas al día siguiente de su boda.

—A Hanamaru-san no le importara si muero o no, sería mejor para ella si yo pereciera de ese modo —Kanan suspiró al oírla decir aquello, era tan patéticamente deprimente.

—No, no le harías un favor si mueres, más bien todo lo contrario —golpeó su mejilla con algo de brusquedad—. No creo que quieras dejarla a mi merced si tú no estás o a la del viejo, ¿o eso es lo que quieres?

Ante eso Día no dijo nada más y se quedó temblando de rabia.

—Vamos, ya habrá alguna otra oportunidad en la que puedas exponer tu culo pretencioso y hacerla viuda sin mucho esfuerzo —volvió a palmear su hombro—. Por ahora te encargaras de cuidar el pueblo en caso de que se les ocurra atacar aquí mientras no estoy.

—Eres tú el pretencioso —lo miró enojada.

—Un lindo y guapo pretencioso que espera poder regresar a cumplir sus obligaciones y que no interfieras en eso —guiño un ojo sonriendo burlonamente—. Cuida a tu esposa por mi.

Día lo tomó del cuello furiosa por su atrevimiento y Kanan siguió riéndose sin que le importara nada.

—Es una broma relájate —quitó las manos de Día de encima de él—. ¿Realmente te importa mucho o sólo sigues despechada por Mari?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —gruño empujándolo yéndose de allí para no continuar la conversación.

Día se alejó sin darse cuenta de que Hanamaru los había seguido y había oído su conversación, pero Kanan si que se había dado cuenta.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar nosotros dos cuando regrese —se acercó a la chica tomándola por sorpresa—. Por ahora solo trata de que esta idiota no vaya corriendo a clavarse una espada encima porque está en un matrimonio arreglado que la hace infeliz.

—Us… usted es diabólico zura~ —lo vio con recelo tratando de disimular su asombro por la manera de hablar tan descarada.

—Es parte de mi encanto —le guiño antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

—

Hanamaru regreso al que se había designado como el cuarto que compartiría con Día y no la encontró allí. Yohane le dijo que por lo que había oído de los otros siervos, la señorita Día seguramente estaría en el dojo como solía hacerlo. Eso la tranquilizó, de hecho eso le hizo recordar aquel día en se había escabullirse en esa casa para hablar con ella y la había visto entrenando en aquel lugar. Por un instante quiso ir a verla pero desechó esa idea cuando Ruby apareció por la puerta del cuarto con una cara desencajada.

—¡Maru-chan! —la llamó—. ¡You-kun se irá a la guerra! —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Como si realmente te importara —susurro Yohane y Maru la miró feo por su comentario mientras recibía a la menor de los Kurosawa en sus brazos.

—Al menos Día se va a quedar y no tendrá que exponerse —dijo con algo de envidia—. Debes estar contenta por eso aunque triste por You-kun.

—Ruby-chan creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas —separó a la chiquilla que aún sollozaba.

—Estarás contenta de tener a Día como esposa, ella es tan perfecta, papá nunca le niega nada y le dejó casarse contigo como quería desde que éramos niñas —Maru se sorprendió de oír eso, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿De qué hablas Ruby-chan? —miró a la chica—. Cuando éramos niñas, Día ni siquiera nos tomaba en cuenta, ella solo tenía ojos para ti, su querida hermana pequeña.

—¡No es cierto! —se puso en plan berrinche y Yohane se fastidió de ella.

—¡Por los dioses Ruby-chan! —Yohane intervino—. Día siempre andaba detrás de ti cuidándote, de seguro de nosotras ni se acuerda.

—De ti tal vez no, eres tan irrelevante —Ruby saco la lengua molesta con la otra chica—, pero conozco a mi hermana y se que Maru es más de su estilo.

—¿Quien es irrelevante? ¿Irrelevante el idiota ese de tu primo qué trata muy mal a You-chan? —contraataco y Maru no sabía si reírse o parar la discusión.

—Kanan-kun es estricto pero es lindo —defendió a su primo encarando a Yo-chan.

—No lo es —también la encaró.

—Vamos chicas no es para que nos pongamos así —se puso enmedio separandolas—. Ruby-chan agradezco que Día no haya tenido que ir pero no por las razones que crees, simplemente no le deseo mal.

—¡Ahh! ¿No quieres a mi hermana? —levantó un dedo contra la chica.

—Ruby-chan, no es un secreto que esto es un matrimonio arreglado y que no estoy de acuerdo con esto y lo sabes —se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno si, pero yo quisiera casarme algún día… con You-kun y no me importaría que fuera arreglado —se sonrojó y Yo-chan frunció el ceño.

—Suerte con eso —bufó y Ruby la vio con mala cara.

—No me importaría si fuera You-kun —hizo énfasis en sus palabras para molestar a la otra chica—. Quiero ser su esposa y hacer esas cosas… tú ya lo hiciste con mi hermana y…

—Hey, hey, detente allí —Maru alzó sus manos para evitar que siguiera hablando—. Eso… —se mordió los labios, quería decir que no había pasado nada pero no podía hacerlo y le resultaba molesto que todos creyeran que "eso" realmente había sucedido—. Eso no es algo para hablar así como así.

—Mala Maru-chan —chilló la niña—, no me importa, anoche bese a You-kun… mucho… —cambio sus sollozos a una sonrisa pícara recordando cómo había acorralado el chico.

—No, agárrame que le tumbó los dientes por resbalosa —Yo-chan se escandalizó al oírla decir aquello y Hanamaru tuvo que agarrarla para que no se fuera sobre Ruby.

—Estas celosa y no me interesa lo que digas, You-kun va a ser mío —le dijo a modo de reto y Yohane masculló algo en voz baja.

—Mejor dejemos esta conversación —trató de calmarlas a las dos pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habían ido una encima de la otra peleando con uñas y dientes, no estaba teniendo suerte hasta ese momento en calmar las aguas.

Como caida del cielo apareció Dia que abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose a las tres chicas en una graciosa pose. Maru estaba entre Ruby y Yohane que estaban prácticamente jalándose de los cabellos.

—Ruby-chan, ¿qué pasa aquí? —Dia miró a su hermana esperando una respuesta y la niña dejó libre a Yohane corriendo a sus brazos.

—Ella empezó —la pequeña Kurosawa gimoteo a su hermana mayor y Dia miró a las otras dos esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hanamaru-san? —Dia preguntó de forma directa a su esposa pero esta solo se encogió de hombros y antes de que pudiera decir algo Ruby la interrumpió.

—Está celosa de que You-kun me prefiera a mí y dice que no voy a poder casarme con él porque es un niño del templo —comenzó su diatriba—. ¿Pero verdad que tú si me vas a dejar casarme con él? Yo lo quiero onee-chan y solo voy a poder ser feliz si está conmigo.

Día suspiró rodando los ojos al ver el porqué del capricho de su hermana menor y tomándola por los hombros la miró directo a los ojos.

—Kurosawa Ruby-chan, no estás en edad de estar pensando en esas cosas, ya llegará el tiempo en el que debas preocuparte por eso —Ruby hizo un puchero y puso los ojos llorosos.

—Pero onee-chan se casó con Maru-chan y ella tiene mi edad —gritó emberrinchada—, ustedes pueden hacer cosas de esposos y yo también quiero hacer eso con You-kun.

—¡Kurosawa Ruby! —la llamó esta vez con voz firme y dura aunque sus mejillas estaban rojisimas por la insinuación que había hecho—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías o papá va a castigarte si te escucha decir semejantes cosas!

—¡No! —se separó de su hermana al ver que no la iba a apoyar en eso—. ¡Haré lo que sea para que You-kun se case conmigo! —grito a Día antes de salir del cuarto azotando la puerta.

—Yo… yo mejor me voy —dijo discretamente Yo-chan saliendo de la habitación también bajo la mirada de escrutinio de Dia que no la detuvo.

Maru y Día se quedaron a solas en un pesado silencio que no se atrevían a cortar ninguna de las dos. La joven Kurosawa se dirigió hacia un extremo de la habitación buscando algo de ropa.

—Iré a tomar un baño rápido —habló de forma escueta antes de salir sin esperar una respuesta.

Maru no la detuvo. Aún estaba procesando lo que Kanan y Ruby habían dicho sobre ella y se sentía confundida.

Día había querido ir con ellos, Kanan y You, a enfrentar a los rebeldes Takami diciendo que no le importaba morir si con eso la dejaba libre y luego, que Ruby dijera que Dia en realidad podía tener alguna especie de afecto por ella, la descolocaban.

No sabía qué pensar. Podía recordar a Día, no es como que ella se hubiera ido tanto tiempo mientras estudiaba, simplemente era que aún cuando habían estado viviendo en el mismo pueblo, Día pocas veces reparaba en la presencia de las amigas de Ruby. Ruby en esos días había sido una niña muy linda, gentil, amable y hasta tímida. La adolescencia la había cambiado y el que su hermana no hubiera estado no había ayudado a sobrellevar las cosas. Eran como una bomba de tiempo. Tres chicas y un chico. Alguna debía enamorarse de él.

Si era sincera, debía confesar que también se había sentido atraída por You alguna vez. El niño era muy tierno y bastante lindo cuando se lo proponía, pero se dió cuenta que solo era cariño profundo lo que sentía por él del mismo modo en que lo sentía por Yohane o Ruby. Además de que Yo-chan parecía disgustarse cuando You era cariñoso con ella o Ruby. Era notorio para Maru que Yo-chan estaba enamorada del chico.

Se refresco usando un paño húmedo ya que no quería ir hasta el baño y tener que toparse con Dia, aún no sabía si iban a dormir juntas en la misma cama. Sin embargo no tuvo el tiempo para averiguarlo. Se recostó y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta si Dia había regresado o no de su baño.

Había dormido largo y profundo como no lo había hecho en varias noches y extrañamente eso la hizo sentir bien, puesto que pensó que sería todo lo contrario. Había algo en el olor del ambiente, quizás fuera el aroma de los cerezos y el té verde lo que la habían relajado y ayudado a dormir o el cálido compás de una respiración en su nuca que le daban una sensación de protección que en un principio disfruto para después alejarse asustada cuando se dió cuenta de quién provenía.

Tan profundo se había dormido que no había reparado en el momento en que su esposa había regresado al cuarto y se había acostado junto a ella. Mucho menos de que la había abrazado durante su sueño y así habían permanecido quizás toda la noche. Le entró el pánico. No podía dejarse bajar la guardia de esa manera.

Día despertó al sentir el movimiento y sus ojos agua marina se posaron sobre Maru dándole una mirada somnolienta que se fue despejando poco a poco.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo en tono algo alegre con un esbozo de sonrisa que murió al instante cuando cayó en cuenta de la forma en que Maru la veía.

—¡No vuelva a acercarse a mí de esa manera! —reaccionó a la defensiva poniendo distancia entre ambas.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte Hanamaru-san —se mostró apenada y Maru se embobo por unos segundos en la imagen de Día.

—So… sólo no lo haga se lo pido —pudo hablar después de ese titubeo—, no me toque.

—Está bien —dijo dolida, le pegaba el hecho de que su esposa la rechazará de esa manera.

De todas las formas en que esperaba tener un matrimonio, está no era una de ellas. Bueno, sabía cómo terminaría dado que era arreglado, pero su ideal de matrimonio no era para nada así. Su mente le dijo que quizás hubiera dejado que las cosas sucedieran como estaba planeado si de todos modos este iba a ser el trato que iba a recibir. Hizo la idea a un lado. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si hubiera permitido aquella villanía.

—Es sólo que pienso que debemos tener algún modo en el cual podamos hacer esto llevadero aún cuando no me llegues a amar nunca, al menos espero pueda tener algo de tu estima —se sincero Dia.

—Mi estima no es algo que pueda dar de un día a otro, mucho menos si quiso forzarme o permitir que otro me forzara —se levantó de la cama dejando a su esposa allí—. Podemos hablar si usted quiere, podemos compartir el mismo lugar si no hay otro remedio, pero no le voy a dejar que me toque sin mi consentimiento nunca.

—Es algo comprensible —le dió la razón—, pero debo insistir en que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que mi padre exigía pruebas de su embarazo.

—Sí, sólo que no será usted quién pueda embarazarme —esas palabras parecieron molestar a Día que de inmediato se levantó también de la cama y Maru temió haberla hecho enojar por la manera en que reaccionó.

—Lo sé también y créame que no estoy de acuerdo en el método y si por mi fuera no la obligaría a ello pero estoy preocupada por la seguridad de mi familia —Dia se mordió la lengua—, de la esposa de mi primo y su hija, a quienes mi padre tiene como rehenes hasta que se pueda comprobar que Kanan-san hizo lo que yo no puedo.

Día hizo una reverencia y tomando algunas de sus cosas la dejó en la habitación. Maru aún podía sentir el enojo en las palabras de Dia y algo en su interior la hizo sentir de una forma extraña.

— o —


	11. Chapter 11

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Quería subir capítulo ayer pero la verdad no tuve tiempo, junta de trabajo con el personal y con el cansancio acumulado no pude escribir. Al menos hoy logré terminarlo y espero que no sea tan malo.

Veo que el YouRiko es popular aunque el YouChika lo es también. Por cierto, no le voy a cambiar el sexo a Riko, ni siquiera me había cruzado por la mente. Tengo ya la idea sobre eso pero quería conocer qué ship podía ser la ruta a seguir.

Por allí mencionó un autor, tenía pensado poner a mi autor favorito de literatura clásica, sin embargo a Maru le va más Julio Verne (¡Mirai Zura!), así que me quedo con él como su autor favorito. Sin duda Maru disfrutaría demasiado leer sus novelas futuristas.

— o —

Estaba molesta, vaya que estaba molesta, más bien estaba furiosa. En parte por las palabras de Hanamaru, en parte por haber dejado que su subconciente la dominara. ¿Cómo es que había abrazado a la chica en sus sueño? Se preguntó una y otra vez mientras entrenaba en el dojo y después cuando salía a hacer la guardia habitual. Ni siquiera pudo estar en paz cuando pasó revista junto a su padre a todos los hombres del clan que habían permanecido en el pueblo.

Kanan había marchado con una parte y no debían tardar mucho en hacer el recorrido y ver qué había sucedido. Si todo iba bien, por la tarde debían tener todo bajo control o a más tardar por la mañana del día siguiente, claro si no había complicaciones. Sólo que pocas cosas salen bien en la vida y eso Día lo sabía muy bien.

—Se reforzaron las patrullas y la gente de la guardia —estaba explicando Dia a su padre mientras hacían su recorrido—, si recibimos un ataque podremos contenerlo sin ningún problema, eso en caso de que ataquen de manera directa.

—Dudo que los Takami quieran pelear limpio —le hizo la observación el hombre.

—Estaremos listos para cualquier eventualidad —aseguró Dia.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, la familia Kazuno es conocida por tener un viejo linaje de guerreros Shinobi, no hay que confiarse —comentó algo preocupado—. La sed de venganza de los Takami les ha hecho caer en manos de los Kazuno y seguramente sus ataques se vuelvan más ruines.

Día se quedó con las ganas de decir algo más, conocía los métodos de su padre y aunque eran estrictos, siempre se manejaba apegado al código de conducta de los samurái sin ser su familia perteneciente a algún clan de estos. Su padre podía tener muchos defectos pero era un hombre que aplicaba las leyes de los señores a rajatabla y eso le había hecho ganarse muchos enemigos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque se han tomado algunas medidas preventivas para detectar la presencia de guerreros Shinobi en el pueblo —dijo mostrando que esa parte ya estaba siendo atendida.

Ambos caminaban por una de las calles del lugar, de regreso a la casa Kurosawa, cuando un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención. Un grupo de guardias del clan discutían airadamente con lo que parecían ser unos comerciantes. Dos hombres que iban en una carreta se negaban a ser revisados por los guardias y ese era el origen de su querella. Día se acercó a ellos con su padre detrás.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su altura y uno de los guardias la saludó.

—Dia-sama, estos hombres extranjeros se niegan a dar fe de lo que tienen en su posesión —dio su reporte.

Los dos hombres al oír el nombre de Día parecieron detergentes en su alegato con los otros siervos de la casa Kurosawa y dirigieron su vista al hombre mayor que la acompañaba. Uno de ellos hizo un movimiento rápido, un pequeño destello metálico de la luz reflejada en la hoja de algún instrumento punzocortante deslumbró por unos segundos antes de ser lanzado por las manos del hombre.

Dia apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para empujar a su padre y evitar que esté fuera alcanzado por el arma. Los guardias reaccionaron también y antes de que volviera a levantar la mano, el hombre que lanzará el shuriken fue atravesado por la katana de uno de ellos. El otro hombre no perdió tiempo y del mismo modo, de entre sus ropas sacó otra estrella que en un veloz lance arrojó contra la heredera del clan.

Fue uno tras otro que, aunque el primero pudo esquivarlo y evitar que su padre fuera alcanzado, el segundo no corrió con la misma suerte.

Sintió el dolor punzante cuando el filo de una de las puntas de la estrella de clavo en su carne enterrándose profundamente cortando la uniformidad de su piel. Al menos no había dado en un punto delicado de su cuerpo pero si la había alcanzado en su brazo izquierdo que usó para protegerse del impacto.

El hombre extranjero fue sometido de inmediato y confiscado el armamento que portaba, lo pusieron de rodillas y lo empezaron a golpear para hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

—Ponganlo bajo resguardo —ordenó Dia para evitar que lo matarán antes de que pudiera dar alguna razón—. Se le va a interrogar.

—¡Muerte a los Kurosawa! —gritó el hombre en cuestión por encima de los golpes que estaba recibiendo—. ¡Vivan los Takami y el nuevo orden del daimyō!

No pudo continuar porque en una acción que no se esperaba, Kurosawa-dono tomó su ninjatō y cortó el cuello del tipo para callarlo. La sangre salpicó las vestiduras de los presentes y Día se lamento no poder sacar más información del hombre, aunque con lo que había dicho era más que evidente de donde provenía el ataque.

—Redoblen la vigilancia, no se permitirá el paso de extraños en el pueblo sin antes haber sido debidamente revisados —habló en voz alta para que los guardias lo escucharan claramente—. Otra falta como esta y los que fallen serán castigados con la muerte —sentenció con severidad y sus guardias afirmaron aceptando la indicación.

Dia se retiró el shuriken del brazo y la sangre comenzó a salir de forma copiosa. No había sido tanto el daño pero iba a requerir ser contenida la hemorragia de inmediato. Uno de los guardias se acercó entregando un paño que uso para parar la salida de la sangre. Envolvió su brazo haciendo un nudo al final y con eso bastaba por el momento. Disimulo su cara de dolor gracias al duro entrenamiento que tenía haciéndola pasar por una de enojo por la manera en que los guardias habían dejado pasar este incidente.

—Será mejor que vaya a la casa padre, si ellos tienen el objetivo de acabar con nosotros nobles vamos a dar esa satisfacción —dijo apretando los dientes con rabia.

—Esperemos que tu hermano aplaste a esos insurrectos —Dia se inclinó ante las palabras de su padre aún con la molestia presente en su cuerpo.

Dejó a su padre bajo la custodia de los guardias que lo conducirían de regreso a la casa y ella fue de nuevo a dar indicaciones y verificar que todos estuvieran haciendo su trabajo.

—

Durante su recorrido sus pasos la llevaron hasta el templo y sin ser realmente consciente no se dió cuenta hasta que una conocida voz le llamó la atención.

—¡Dia-sama! —volteó a mirar y se topó con la figura del sacerdote del templo—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Kunikida-san —hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo respetuoso—, estoy verificando que todo esté en orden —la chica dijo seria, pero el monje se mostró extrañado.

—Creí que estarías con mi hija, aunque es lógico que te preocupes dado los acontecimientos recientes —se mostró comprensivo—. Es un poco difícil estar en el templo y no encontrar a mi hija por ningún lado.

Dia se sonrojo apenada y evitó mirar al hombre frente a ella, se le veía demasiado triste, tanto que se le hacía insoportable y tuvo unas enormes ganas de irse de inmediato de allí, aunque en realidad no entendía la razón que la había llevado a ese lugar en primer instancia.

—Lamento eso Kunikida-san —dijo sinceramente y el hombre suspiró afligido.

—Te he entregado a mi pequeña, la luz de mis ojos y me arrepiento de eso —se sentó en uno de los escalones que daban acceso al templo e invitó a Día a acompañarlo—. Tal vez sea complicado al principio para ustedes poder entenderse pero confío en que podrán salir adelante. Hanamaru-chan es una niña comprensiva y muy inteligente que siempre logra encontrar la solución a todos los problemas que se le presentan.

—En eso espero tenga razón —ahora fue el turno de Día de suspirar y el monje palmeo su hombro.

—Es así, como todos los jóvenes recién casados tal vez vean los problemas como algo imposible de resolver, pero sin duda si ponen el empeño suficiente, podrán resolverlos para bien —el hombre le ofreció una sonrisa consoladora y Día miro al suelo para luego ver el cielo pensando en cómo podrían hacer ellas dos.

—¿Cómo sería eso posible? Hanamaru-san me detesta demasiado, no sé de qué manera lograr que al menos pueda tolerarme un poco mejor —se mostró desanimada y Kunikida pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—Siempre es así al principio, sólo debes tener paciencia y si realmente quieres acercarte a ella más allá de sólo el aspecto físico —Dia se sonrojo al escuchar eso, he interrumpió al hombre.

—Kunikida-san, debo confesarle que en realidad no ha pasado nada de eso —enarcó las cejas avergonzada sin mirar a su suegro.

—Dia-sama, ¿ustedes no? —preguntó titubeante—. Tu padre se molestara mucho si llega a enterarse.

—Lo sé, pero no he podido hacerlo —Dia se derrumbó delante de él enterrando su cara entre sus manos ignorando el dolor en su brazo al hacer dicho movimiento—. Eso me habría convertido en un ser terrible y abominable y jamás me hubiera perdonado el haberle hecho algo así a… ella. No podría.

El padre de Hanamaru reflexiono ante la confesión, en parte se sentía aliviado de oír aquello, no había podido estar en paz esos dos días pensando en que su hija podría estar sufriendo en manos de una persona que estaría abusando de su posición para obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no querría. Eso lo había torturado.

—Dia-sama tal vez esto va a sonar mal y hasta irrespetuoso, pero me alegra oír eso —dijo y la chica levantó la vista para mirarlo sorprendida—. Mi corazón se siente mejor de saber que la persona que compartirá su vida junto a mi hija es una persona comprensiva y que sé que valora lo que ella es —Dia no supo que responderle y solo lo dejo continuar viendo esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Amas a mi hija? Bueno tal vez es muy pronto para decirlo, tal vez solo lo haces por respeto pero es un buen comienzo.

—Sinceramente no sé lo que siento —siguió hablando con la verdad.

Había algo en ese hombre que le recordaba a Hanamaru, después de todo era su padre, y eso le decía que podía hablar con él con suma facilidad como parecía suceder con su hija en algún nivel extraño que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

—Hasta hace un tiempo mi corazón estaba volcado en un sentimiento que quizás podría llamar amor en una persona que no me podía corresponder de la forma que deseaba. Creo que nunca imaginé que podía dejar de sentir eso, al menos ahora me siento resignada a que ese sentimiento jamás llegará a ningún lado —exhaló con pesar—. Ahora quisiera saber lo que es sentirse correspondida de el modo en que esa persona encontró a alguien que compartiera eso con ella. Solo… sólo creo imposible que eso llegue a suceder jamás a mí.

—¿Por qué razón dices eso? —se preocupó de ver en ese estado a la chica, los jóvenes podían llegar a ser tan fatalistas a esa edad.

—Hanamaru-san no me perdonará jamás por obligarla a casarse conmigo —el sacerdote sonrió con tristeza.

—Esa es una culpa que es mía, no tuya Dia-sama, no debes tomar esa responsabilidad —palmeo su hombro de nuevo para darle ánimos.

—Además está esta locura de mi padre en insistir querer un nieto —escuchar eso alarmó al monje.

—¿Aún insiste en eso tu padre? —Dia asintió—. Es lógico —dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica, sabía de esas intenciones y sin duda eso era otra más de las razones que lo torturaban—. Ciertamente estás en un aprieto con eso, sin embargo siempre hay una solución para todo.

—Solo procuraré que todo esto sea lo menos doloroso para ella aún cuando no llegue a perdonarme jamás, le aseguro que me encargaré de que al menos su estancia junto a mí sea tolerable —el hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar indicando que lo siguiera.

Día caminó detrás de él sin pronunciar una palabra, lo que sea que el religioso quisiera decirle o mostrarle le ponía algo nerviosa. No sabía si había hecho bien en hablar con él con tanta ligereza pero no se arrepentía de ello, pues no tenía nadie más con quien conversar sobre eso. La guío a través del templo hasta llegar a la parte privada, la que debía ser la casa de la familia, la cual estaba detrás del templo y a un costado del orfanato.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una habitación que se veía pequeña, no porque realmente lo fuera sino porque daba esa sensación debido a la enorme cantidad de libros que atestaban de pies a cabeza todo el lugar. Estaban apilados incluso en el medio en pequeñas torres uno junto a otro. Le asombró ver tal cantidad en ese lugar, más porque hablo otros tantos ocultos de la vista.

—Este es el pequeño tesoro de mi niña —dijo con algo de orgullo—, a ella le fascina leer de todo tipo de libros y coleccionarlos, hasta ahora me he encargado de proveerle la mayor cantidad posible. Suele devorarlos en cuestión de días y siempre busca más para leer, sólo que ahora no sé qué hacer con todos ellos y tal vez Hanamaru los extrañe.

—¡Es asombroso! —exclamó con la boca abierta sorprendida.

Anduvo de manera precaria a través del cuarto cuidando de no tirar alguna de las pilas de libros y llegó hasta un rincón que dedujo Hanamaru debía usar para sentarse a leer. Fue allí que algo llamó su atención. Se acercó tomando con sus manos un libro con una vieja y conocida portada de cuero negro, tenía unas letras doradas grabadas en la solapa que sabía muy bien que decían. Al abrirlo comprobó lo que sospechaba desde que lo vio.

"Propiedad de Kurosawa Dia

Héctor Servadac

Julio Verne"

Pudo leer en una de las esquinas de la primera hoja su nombre y debajo al centro, el título y el autor del libro. Eso la hizo sonreír. Había leído esa historia cuando era mucho más joven y se la había regalado a su hermana cuando la hubo terminado. Era una de sus favoritas. En cierto modo le tomó por sorpresa encontrarse ese libro en ese lugar siendo propiedad ahora de Hanamaru.

Por lo que pudo apreciar, había sido leído muchas veces. Tantas que las hojas estaban algo maltratadas, no demasiado, y la portada mostraba arrugas en ciertos lugares del lomo de la cantidad de tiempo que habría permanecido abierto. Lo agarro para sí y dándose vuelta viendo a su suegro sintió unas renovadas esperanzas surgir de su interior.

—De ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de esta tarea —dijo sonriendo ampliamente pensando en todas las posibilidades.

— o —


	12. Chapter 12

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Se que debería estar escribiendo Wildo, pero solo he podido avanzar un párrafo y no más. Estoy tan metida en el DiaMaru que me he olvidado de todo lo demás. Incluso del YouChika que tengo allí pendiente y que probablemente se quede así por un rato. Simplemente no he podido avanzarlo porque me mataron la historia y me hicieron ver que soy un asco para ese tipo de historias. Tal vez después me anime a seguirla.

Estoy tentada a hacer una sección que sea la de los fics que nunca llegarán a ser y de los cuales solo he escrito uno o dos capítulos y se han quedado allí en el tintero.

Como sea este capítulo ha sido un poco de: "Estúpida, mis sentimientos idiota" o al menos eso intente.

— o —

Hanamaru se aburría enormemente esa mañana y todos los días después de ese. Todos estaban ocupados y siempre con esa seriedad y marcialidad en todo lo que hacían. Ni siquiera Dia había hecho el intento por hablar con ella. Agradecía eso, aunque le resultaba bastante solitario. Dia salía en las mañanas tan temprano que ella no la veía y regresaba por las noches tan tarde que ella ya estaba durmiendo. Durante el día no sabía nada de su esposa, era como si fuera un fantasma que solo sabía que existía en el eco de su mente.

Yohane la acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos era un alivio tenerla cerca. La chica le contaba los pormenores de todo lo que pasaba entre los sirvientes y lo que sucedía afuera, Maru tenía prohibido salir de la casa debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

Ambas estaban preocupadas, no habían tenido noticias de You en todos esos días y ya que Maru no había podido ver a Dia no había podido preguntarle sobre el chico. Lo único que se habían podido enterar es que habían encontrado cierta resistencia y debían quedarse hasta erradicar todo rastro de sublevación. Lo único que las consolaba es que si no había noticias era porque no había pasado nada malo y eso de cierto modo era bueno.

—Vi esta mañana a Dia-sama —comentó una chica del servicio a otra con la que había ido a arreglar el cuarto de las recién casadas y habían comenzado a platicar pensando que estaban solas—, se está sobreesfuerzando mucho estos días —las escuchó Maru que estaba afuera de la habitación.

—Lo sé, su padre la tiene demasiado ocupada, ni siquiera porque se acaba de casar le da un descanso —Maru se mordió el labio al oír eso.

—El otro día la joven señorita llegó herida y tuve que ayudarla a curarse, no quiso molestar a su esposa con eso —dijo cotilla—. Dicen que no se llevan bien y que por eso la señorita procura no estar junto a ella.

Sin darse cuenta Hanamaru había comenzado a temblar de enojo. ¿Cómo es que Dia había sido herida y ella no se había enterado?

—No fue nada grave —continuó la mujer—, pero ha estado en peleas que se han vuelto cada vez más grandes, temo que un día de estos nos traigan a la señorita en muy mal estado.

Maru no se dió cuenta de que las lágrimas de rabia y frustración estaban bajando por sus mejillas. Se sorprendió de estar reaccionando así y se limpió la cara con la manga de su yukata.

—O que no la traigan con vida —completo la otra—. Eso pondría contenta a su esposa, seguro.

—No digas esas cosas —la reprendió su compañera—, aunque lamentaria mucho eso. Dia-sama es la única buena en esta familia, ojalá pronto pueda suceder a su padre.

—¡Shhh! ¡Callate! —ahora fue el turno de ella de reprenderla—. Si te oye alguien y va con el chisme al mayordomo, nos van a castigar.

Se quedaron sin decir nada unos segundos durante los cuales Maru no sabía si irse o quedarse e irrumpir en la habitación. En esos momentos fue que Yohane apareció y la vio allí sentada afuera y se acercó a ella, para su sorpresa Maru le pidió silencio y ella obedeció prestando oído a lo que escuchaba su amiga.

—¿Sabes lo último que está haciendo la señorita? —se calló y Maru imagino que estaría esperando una respuesta de la otra mujer—. Si, está llenando la sala a un costado del dojo con cajas y cajas que están trayendo del templo.

—¡Aahh eso! —dijo sin mucho asombro—. No sé que es pero se le ve entusiasmada a Dia-sama, dicen que es para su esposa.

—Ojala que su esposa sepa agradecer —habló indignada—. Creo que esa mujer horrible la odia.

Yohane al oír eso se movió molesta y su enojo creció al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de Maru que de nuevo había comenzado a llorar. No pudo soportar eso y tomando la iniciativa sin que Maru pudiera detenerla a tiempo, la chica entró en la habitación azotando la puerta para hacer notar su presencia y les gritó a las mujeres.

—¡Largo de aquí bola de viejas chismosas! —las dos mujeres brincaron del susto poniéndose pálidas al haber sido descubiertas—. ¡¿Qué no me escucharon?! ¡Largo!

Las mujeres se levantaron a prisa y al ver a Hanamaru de pie detrás de la chica loca que les estaba gritando bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas y salieron de allí sin decir una palabra.

—¡Y no quiero verlas por aquí más o le diré a Dia-sama para que las azoten! —las amenazó y apretaron más el paso para perderse lo más pronto posible.

Maru entró en la habitación y se fue a los brazos de Yohane que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Yohane suspiró, ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había llorado con esa intensidad que lamentaba que hubiera tenido que pasar eso para traer más dolores a su amiga.

—Ya, ya, tranquila —le habló en tono maternal y Maru bajó a sólo ser un manojo de temblores a causa de su llanto—. No hagas caso de esas urracas horribles, están así porque nadie las quiere.

La pequeña chica negó con la cabeza y después de controlarse un poco levantó la vista para mirarse en los ojos rubí de Yohane.

—Ellas tienen razón —gimoteo—, soy una persona horrible.

—Eso no es cierto —la agarro de las mejillas para que no quitará su mirada de ella—. Tú no eres una persona horrible. Sólo no amas a tu esposa porque no tendrías porqué hacerlo si te obligaron a casarte con ella.

—¡Soy horrible! —dijo más fuerte moviendo la cabeza—. ¡Es verdad, yo odio a Dia-san! —gritó.

—¡Lo sabía! —las dos voltearon a ver a quien había dicho aquello—. ¡Tú no quieres a mi hermana! —Ruby la señaló enojada—. ¡Tú la odias!

La chica había sido atraída al lugar al ver pasar todas escandalizadas al par de sirvientas y había decidido ir a investigar topándose con eso.

—¡Cállate Ruby! —Yohane intervino reteniendo a Maru entre sus brazos—. Si no sabes las cosas no tienes nada que opinar.

—¡Cállate tú! —le devolvió la niña—. ¿Por qué Hanamaru-chan? ¿Por qué no quieres a mi hermana? —dijo esperando una respuesta de la chica.

—¡Porque no! —gritó exasperada, ya estaba harta de toda esa situación—. ¡Porque la odio con todo mi ser! ¡Porque me obliga a estar aquí cuando no quiero! ¡Porque es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado y no la quiero ni la voy a querer nunca! —gritó con aún más fuerza quedándose casi sin voz.

Ruby se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al oír eso y sus ojos se anegaron. Se le hacía completamente feo el que su amiga dijera esas cosas sobre su hermana.

Sin embargo el destino a veces es irónico y le gusta jugar con los actos y las reacciones de las personas y no tiene piedad con nadie.

La pequeña Kurosawa desvío la mirada topándose con su hermana que venía caminando hacia ella. Si la hubiera visto antes habría notado la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro y la llave que llevaba en su mano para ofrecer como regalo. Ahora lo único que había en su rostro era un gesto de puro dolor que aún a Ruby se le hizo insoportable de ver.

—¡Dia! —exclamó la pequeña pelirroja y Maru y Yohane se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica mayor.

Día avanzó aún con la afectación de lo que acababa de oír y aunque regresó a su usual rostro inexpresivo y sus modos fríos, comportándose de esa forma que tenía para no revelar sus sentimientos, era evidente que lo que había escuchado le había afectado demasiado. Suspiró sin decir mucho, sólo se aproximo a Hanamaru y le entregó las llaves colocándolas en el suelo de madera y dando una vuelta se puso de espaldas para que no la viera y comenzó a hablar

—Lamento que mi existencia resulte un suplicio para usted, al menos déjeme darle eso para que pueda pasar su días en algo que realmente le guste —tragó saliva de forma pesada—, ojalá pueda aliviar un poco su carga de esa manera. Que tenga un buen día.

Sin decir más dejó el lugar y Ruby fue detrás de ella no sin antes echar una mirada asesina al par de chicas, en especial a Hanamaru.

—

—¡Hermana! —la llamó para hacerla detenerse pero Dia no mostró signos de querer hacerlo.

La pequeña Ruby corrió con todas sus fuerzas abalanzandose sobre ella rodeándola por la espalda. Sólo entonces Dia se detuvo.

—Estoy bien, Ruby-chan —le dijo tomando sus manos—. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—¡No es así! —la niña se hundió en su espalda negándose a dejarla ir cuando Dia intentó separarla.

—Quedate tranquila —suspiró entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pequeña—. Haz caso a nuestro padre y cuídate, iré a traer a tu querido You-kun y al testarudo de Kanan-san.

Esbozó una sonrisa y la cara de preocupación de Ruby cambio a una de alegría al oír el nombre de You.

—¿En serio onee-chan? —la mayor asintió—. ¡Muchas gracias! —la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Portate bien —se giró para acariciar su cabello rojo.

—Eso haré onee-chan —dijo dándole la razón—, pero prométeme que vas a regresar bien. Me alegrará que You-kun regrese solo que no podré ser feliz si no vienes con él, onee-chan.

—Te prometo que así será —deposito un beso en su frente y se despidió de ella.

—

—¿En donde esta You-kun? —Kanan preguntó a uno de sus subordinados que no supo darle una razón—. Tráiganlo a mí de inmediato esté donde esté.

El soldado salió a toda prisa sabiendo que la orden del jefe no debía ser ignorada ni dilatada.

Habían sido días difíciles con prácticamente ningún descanso. You se había desempeñado bien en el campo de batalla, por nada era hijo de su padre o hija. Kanan se rió ante la ironía que suponía eso. En más de una ocasión su pequeño soldado se había visto en aprietos pero siempre encontraba la manera de salir adelante. Por eso ahora le iba a dar un regalo.

Se giró a un costado para ver lo que un par de hombres habían traído a él poco antes. Sonrió pensando en la reacción de You cuando viera su presente.

La tarea que le había asignado en el otro extremo del pueblo conteniendo el escape de los últimos partidarios del clan Takami no debía suponerle un gran problema. Habían acabado con casi todos ellos y no solo eso, Kanan se encargó personalmente de hacer una incursión a las tierras bajo el poder de los Takami para dejar un mensaje a Mito-san y en especial a cierta chica amante de las mandarinas.

—Mandaste a llamarme —You entró sin avisar y se paró enfrente de Kanan que lo miro sonriendo de lado.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, también te extrañe mi pequeño soldadito —se burló y You frunció el ceño molesto.

—Hay alguna nueva tarea o puedo retirarme —habló con rudeza, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que a Kanan estuviera de ánimo para ciertas cosas.

—Veo que también me extrañaste en estos dos días que te deje a cargo —se levantó de donde estaba yendo hasta un rincón de la habitación.

You siguió sus pasos con la mirada y se quedó mudo al ver lo que había tomado de aquel rincón y llevaba arrastrando hasta sus pies.

—Un pequeño regalo por qué te has portado bien, mi pequeño soldadito —el chico se quedó sin palabras.

Frente a él estaba una chica, no cualquier chica. Era como solía recordar. Su largo cabello rojo oscuro, su piel blanca que ahora se veía sudorosa y sucia por la tierra y con rastros de sangre, a pesar de su mal estado aún podía ver que seguía teniendo ese halo de doncella divina que la rodeaba cuando eran niñas. Estaba amordazada y con los ojos vendados pero podía reaccionar a los sonidos y por la forma en que temblaba podía saber que estaba consciente oyendo sus voces.

You se inclinó ante ella y acercando sus manos retiró la venda sin quitar la mordaza que callaba su boca.

—Riko-chan… —pronunció cuando sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella y se abrieron desmesuradamente una vez pudieron enfocar de manera correcta.

— o —


	13. Chapter 13

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Al inicio no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer este capítulo. Es enteramente YouRiko, aclaró, también aclaró que este cap salio de unos dibujos que ví en el Twitter de heyimpuu. No es en afán de nada, más que de las historias que me invento en mi cabeza al ver sus artes y ya que no entiendo el idioma solo dejo volar mi imaginación.

Tal vez no sea una gran historia, pues he tenido que resumir un poco y aún así no pude hacer todo lo que quería, habrá otro capítulo YouRiko antes de continuar con la línea del DiaMaru y la aparición de Mari y el KanaMari.

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad es bonito leerlos.

Me disculpo si Chika es muy odiosa, pero alguien tiene que ser el malo.

— o —

Estaba jugando a las escondidas con Chika aprovechando que su tiempo de entrenamiento con su padre y el chico nuevo había terminado. Kanan, el chico que acababa de llegar, se había unido a ella y a Chika en sus juegos y era su turno de buscarlas mientras las dos niñas se escondían. You como siempre se había aventurado más allá del jardín familiar y había escalado la enredadera que colindaba con el jardín del templo y se había ido a esconder allí.

El lugar no tenía habitantes, al menos no hasta ese día. El anterior monje se había ido hacía unos meses a un peregrinaje y el templo de quedó solo. Por lo que escuchará de los adultos un nuevo monje llegaría al pueblo y tomaría el lugar. Sólo que no sabía cuándo.

Camino por el jardín llegando a la cerca que dividía la casa del monje del resto del templo. Vio que la hierba había sido posada y se olía un ligero aroma a pan recién horneado que llamó a su estómago. Con curiosidad se acercó a la casa para toparse que había gente dentro, no solo eso, humo salía de la chimenea junto con una voz que cantaba a cierta distancia. Se vio atraída por el sonido y asomándose por encima de la cerca pudo verla.

Era una chica bastante hermosa, vestía un traje de sacerdotisa y su voz llenaba el lugar llegando hasta lo profundo de su mente y su corazón que estaba embelesado con su belleza. Tenía un largo cabello rojizo oscuro que sostenía con un broche de oro en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, además tenía otro del mismo color áureo en un costado de su sien que sostenía un flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro.

Fue sin querer que estando hipnotizada por la música de su voz que se quedó allí sólo mirándola sin apartar su vista. Se le hizo un ser celestial, un pedazo de cielo que decidió morar en la tierra por algún tiempo. Sea lo que sea, había algo divino en ella. Estaba tan embelesada que no se dió cuenta del silencio que se hizo de pronto. Reaccionó cuando un par de orbes color miel se posaron en su persona y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su única reacción lógica fue esconderse detrás de la cerca agachándose toda asustada de haber sido descubierta.

Alcanzó a oír una ligera risa y armándose de valor se levantó para mirar sobre la cerca una vez más pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Se desconcertó. Era posible que todo aquello fuera producto de su imaginación y quizás un fantasma, un hermoso fantasma, se hubiera aparecido frente a ella.

Se puso triste, tanto que quiso llorar. Se llevó las mangas de su ropa y se enjuago los ojos que estaban anegados y a punto de comenzar a derramar sus lágrimas. Estaba así sollozando cuando volvió a oír la risa y al alzar la vista la vio de pie a escasos centímetros. Se sorprendió tanto que al dar un paso atrás se tropezó con sus mismos pies y cayó de sentón.

—¿Estas bien? —la miró preocupada agachándose poniéndose a su altura.

—Eto… eee… —las palabras se negaban a salir y un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara subiendo su temperatura a varios grados.

—Eres lindo —dijo la chica y You negó con la cabeza—, y además tímido —le regaló una sonrisa que prolongó todavía más su sonrojo—. Soy Sakurauchi Riko, mucho gusto —extendio su mano y la pequeña tardó en reaccionar y corresponder al saludo.

—Wa… Wa… Watanabe You —pronunció con dificultad—, y no soy chico.

—¿En serio? —la miró con más detenimiento—. Es verdad, perdona.

—No… no importa —bajó la vista apenada—, suelen confundirme constantemente.

—Bueno es que eres un chico muy guapo —la niña tocó su mejilla para sorpresa de You que la volvió a ver con asombro.

—Por ti sería un chico si lo quisieras —dijo sin pensar y Riko comenzó a reír.

—¡Que lindo! —se acercó depositando un beso en su otra mejilla.

A partir de ese día You comenzó a pasar las tardes después de la práctica en el jardín del templo. Con ella también vino Chika y en ocasiones Kanan también las acompañaba. Se volvieron amigos los cuatro, aunque más estrecha era la relación de ellas tres al ser chicas.

Para sorpresa de su padre, Watanabe-dono, You se ofreció como ayudante en el templo para pasar más tiempo junto a Riko. Así que tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre sus deberes en casa con su entrenamiento como un futuro samurái y sus nuevos deberes. Viendo su entusiasmo Watanabe-dono envío también a su otro aprendiz y ambos comenzaron a servir al nuevo monje. Sólo que Chika no podía quedarse atrás y ella entró de igual forma.

Les permitieron a los tres servir, como ayudantes a You y Kanan y como doncella a Chika. You no sirvió como doncella debido a que siendo la única hija sin más hermanos varones, ella tomaría el lugar de su padre algún día aún con su condición de mujer. Caso contrario de Chika que era la más pequeña de tres hermanas, y había sido la hermana de enmedio, Mito-san, la que iba a llevar esa responsabilidad en su lugar, por lo que ella se preparaba de otra manera.

—Riko-chan —Chika modelo su hermoso traje de doncella ya que saldrían en el desfile por las festividades de primavera—, ¿qué te parece?

—Es muy bonito Chika-chan, te ves muy bien —jugó con su cabello dándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias Riko-chan —se abalanzó sobre ella colgándose de su cuello—, tú también estás muy bonita, hermosa sería lo más correcto.

—Me sonrojas Chika-chan —acaricio su mejilla y Chika la estrecho más en su abrazo.

La niña hundió su cara en su pecho aspirando el aroma dulce de la otra niña que jugaba con su trenza sin dejarla ir. Se oyeron pasos y You apareció asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las doncellas del templo. En cuanto apareció Riko la saludó olvidándose de Chika que vio como los ojos de la niña se iluminaban al ver a su otra amiga.

—You-chan que guapo te ves con ese traje —le ofreció el cumplido y You se sonrojo escandalosamente.

—Claro que no —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—, aunque parezco un niño así.

—Bastante pero me gusta de esa manera —se separado de Chika yendo hasta You dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Chika hizo un puchero del que Riko se dió cuenta y del mismo modo le dió un beso en la mejilla para que no se enojara.

—Tú también estás hermosa Chika-chan —las abrazo a las dos para que ninguna se viera echa menos.

—¡Oh cierto! Lo olvidaba, tu padre las está buscando —le dijo a Riko que asintió.

Las tres fueron hasta el templo encontrándose con que tenían visitas. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada serena ambarina estaba con el padre de Riko y junto a él había una niña pequeña que se escondía detrás.

—Hija mía, tenemos invitados especiales —anunció el monje—, Kunikida-san ha venido para celebrar las festividades y ha traído consigo una pequeña visita —dijo haciendo mención de la niña que acompañaba al otro hombre.

—¿Yoshiko-chan? —Riko vio con más detalle a la niña y de dió cuenta de quién era—. ¡Yoshiko-chan! —exclamó y fue a abrazar a la pequeña.

—¿Quien es ella? —preguntó un poco molesta Chika.

—Es mi prima Yoshiko-chan —la sacó de su escondite plantandola delante de las otras dos niñas.

You de manera afable la recibió con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia respetuosa, Chika sólo la saludó de lejos sin hacer tanta ceremonia. La niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos rubí dejó de lado su timidez cuando You la tomó de las manos y la arrastró consigo para ir a jugar al jardín. Riko y Chika las siguieron detrás y las cuatro niñas fueron a divertirse como era propio de su edad.

De ese modo comenzaron a crecer juntas, You y Yoshiko se hicieron amigas muy fácilmente, You en realidad era muy llevadera con todos. Por su parte Chika se volvió más estrecha con Riko aunque esta última compartía su tiempo por igual con el resto. Sólo que conforme pasaban los días y los meses, era más notorio que Chika estaba prendada de Riko y Riko de You.

Los celos pronto hicieron su aparición y cada vez que jugaban juntas Chika hacia a un lado a You y la niña terminaba sola pues Chika se llevaba a Riko y a Yoshiko que era la más pequeña de las cuatro. En una ocasión Chika hizo una travesura en el templo y para no ser castigada culpo a You de la falta. En castigo, el monje la hizo cargar una par de cubetas con ambas manos toda una mañana para que aprendiera a respetar. Del mismo modo Watanabe-dono la castigó dándole una tunda y prohibiendole ir al templo.

Riko hizo que Chika se disculpara cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho y a regañadientes le pidió perdón a You. Las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo hasta que de nuevo volvieron a ponerse mal.

Los cinco chicos, Kanan se había unido ese día, jugaban una tarde después de tener una pequeña actividad con Sakurauchi-san donde les estaba enseñando caligrafía. Kanan y You entretenían a la niñas viéndolos jugar. Riko y Yoshiko apoyaban a los dos mientras Chika seguía escribiendo practicando su escritura. Cada vez que una perdía en el juego, que consistía en mantener en el aire una pequeña pelota de tela, Chika le pintaba el rostro. De tal modo que You terminó con la cara llena de rayones y con Chika burlándose de ella por perder tanto frente a Kanan. Riko y Yoshiko habían jugado también pero no tanto como ellos dos.

Eso hizo sentir mal a la niña que después de que se dió por terminado el juego se fue a esconder para no seguir recibiendo las burlas de Chika. Riko regaño a Chika y fue a buscar a You. Fue así que la encontró sentada en un rincón con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

—You-chan —la llamó y la niña alzó la mirada triste para verla—, no tienes que sentirte mal, yo también tengo una marca por haberme equivocado también.

—Si, pero no como yo —dijo aún cabizbaja—. Chika tiene razón, no soy buena en nada y no voy a poder hacer nada cuando crezca.

—Eso no es verdad —se sentó a su lado para acompañarla.

—Claro que sí —volvió a hundir su cabeza—, nunca me volveré un samurái como mi papá y ni tendré el poder o la influencia de la familia de Chika, solo seré un sirviente toda mi vida porque jamás me volveré un guerrero porque... soy una niña… y las niñas no hacen eso y… nunca podré estar con Riko-chan.

—¿Quien dice que no podrás estar conmigo? —acaricio sus mechones castaños y You levantó la cara sin mirarla.

—Chika-chan —mencionó el nombre de su amiga—, ella dijo que alguien como yo no podría estar con Riko-chan. Que Riko-chan sólo se fijaría en Chika porque tiene una mejor posición social.

—Eso no es verdad —habló cerca de su oído—, a mi me gustas tú.

You volteo a verla al oír eso y Riko la recibió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que la dejó estupefacta. Por un par de segundos que parecieron eternidades su cerebro proceso lo que acababa de suceder. Riko la había besado, a ella. Riko sonrió y You apenas dijo algo entre susurros asombrados y se agachó completamente colorada.

Riko la abrazó y You solo subió sus tonalidades de rojo en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Chika había visto todo eso desde cierta distancia, no demasiada, pues alcanzó a oír toda la conversación. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver que la niña que quería para ella estaba correspondiendo los sentimientos de su amiga, ahora rival. Salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y fue directo a su casa a llorar en los brazos de su hermana mayor. Mito-san escuchó lo que pasó con su hermana menor y de ese modo se selló el destino de las tres amigas y las tres familias.

—

—¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí? —You dijo enojada mirando a Kanan que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que te gustaría recuperar algo de lo que los Takami te quitaron —se mostró inocente—. ¿No te gusta mi regalo?

—No lo quiero —arrojó la venda que había retirado de la vista de la joven sobre el hombre—, haz lo que quieras con ella, a mi no me interesa.

—¿En verdad? —Kanan sacó un ninjatō y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Riko a lo que reaccionó con miedo—. Entonces no te importará si corto su cuello como se lo merece.

You no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo se quedó viendo a Kanan para después mirar los ojos suplicantes de la joven chica.

—¿Donde la encontraste? —preguntó regresando a Kanan.

—En donde más, en el templo de su familia donde ha sido recluida por Mito-san después de que ha obligado a Chika a casarse con una Kazuno para pactar su alianza —apretó un poco más el filo del arma contra la piel de la prisionera—. Si no la quieres, me encargaré de esta traidora —Riko se revolvió tratando de alejarse de la espada pero Kanan la tenía bien sujeta.

—Al menos déjame oír que tiene que decir —You alejó la espada de Kanan y soltó la mordaza de la boca de la chica.

Riko tosió al ver liberada su lengua y con pesadez en su boca trato de hablar pero no salían las palabras como lo deseaba.

—Lo… lo… lo sien… lo siento You-chan —exclamó y la ira surgió de las entrañas de You.

—¿Lo sientes? Me traicionaste, tu padre y tú me entregaron a los Takami, a mi familia y a mí nos mataron ese día —la tomó del cabello con rudeza y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Riko—. Ya no soy esa niña idiota que te amaba y te seguía como una ciega.

—Yo no quería… —suplicó—, pero no tenía más opción, You-chan.

—No, ya no soy más You-chan para ti, soy Saito… no, soy Watanabe You-kun y voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece... empezando por ti —la jalo del cabello arrastrándola fuera del lugar llevándose a la chica hasta la tienda que había sido instalada para él.

— o —


	14. Chapter 14

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Con este acabo la primera parte del arco del YouRiko en esta historia. Ahora regresamos a la programación habitual.

Gracias por reviews, se les agradece infinitamente.

Comentando algunas cosas que dijeron, pues si, sólo había de dos sopas, o le hacía el feito y la mataba o la seguía amando por ser tan wey. Vamos a ver qué pasa aquí. También admito que si fue rápido porque en mi formato, los capítulos van de de aprox dos mil palabras, de hecho en este me hice más para poder llegar a donde quería.

Trate, juro que lo intente el hacer a Chika un poco más linda, pero no pude, se negó y pues sigue igual.

En fin, les dejo la continuación y espero que les guste.

PD. Amor de mis amores, sabes que te amo, y que espero que ahora entiendas un poco más lo que es escribir y pronto me publiques esa historia en la que estás trabajando, sobre todo que me la dejes leer antes.

— o —

—You-chan… You-chan —escuchó una voz estando ella todavía adormilada y siendo sacudida con fuerza por la persona que la estaba despertando.

—Kanan-kun, ¿qué sucede? —dijo bostezando, se tallo los ojos para acostumbrar a su visión a la leve oscuridad que los rodeaba aunque había un ligero resplandor que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

—Levántate rápido, tenemos que huir de aquí —la jalo tomándola de su ropa y sacándola de la cama a toda prisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —de pronto You fue consciente de la gravedad de las cosas al darse cuenta de que el resplandor que entraba por la ventana no era la mañana.

—Están atacando el templo y la casa de tu padre —le dijo arrojándole un cambio de ropa ya que estaba en pijama.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quien? —preguntó sin entender.

Los gritos de afuera sonaron con más fuerza, se podía oír el ir y venir apresurado de pasos y pedidos de ayuda y otros más solicitando agua. Con rapidez You se cambió de ropa y salió junto con Kanan. Las llamas estaban avanzando con velocidad devorando todo a su paso. Había personas acarreando baldes con agua pero no eran suficientes para contener el fuego.

Kanan tomó de la mano a You jalandola con él para alejarla de la casa que pronto sucumbiría por el incendio. Corrían por el pasillo para salir y al llegar al jardín You se dió cuenta de que el templo también estaba en llamas. Se detuvo de golpe zafándose de la mano de Kanan y se echó a correr hacia allá con el corazón desbocado con sólo el pensamiento de encontrar a Riko.

Sin embargo el humo y el calor circundante hacía difícil la tarea y sus pasos tuvieron que hacerse más lentos y cautelosos para evitar caer en las manos del incendio. Con muchos esfuerzos logró llegar hasta el muro de enredaderas que colindaba con el templo que aún no había sido alcanzado por el fuego y trepó por él.

El templo ardía con grandes llamaradas y había algunos guerreros saqueando y pasando a cuchillo a aquellos que ponían resistencia, los que no, eran vueltos prisioneros y llevados hasta otro extremo donde eran puestos de rodillas esperando su destino.

Avanzó tratando de evitar a los guerreros buscando con desesperación si había algún rastro de Riko. Llegó hasta la que era su habitación y no la encontró por ningún lado, salió corriendo de nuevo yendo de cuarto en cuarto pero parecía que se los había tragado la tierra o habían sido hechos prisioneros ya. Salió a la explanada principal al frente del templo siguiendo a un grupo de hombres y fue allí que la encontró.

Riko y su padre estaban arrodillados con la cabeza abajo mientras una mujer de cabello corto caminaba delante de ellos esperando, la reconoció cuando pudo ver su rostro, era Mito-san. You iba a salir a enfrentarla cuando una mano la tomó por detrás tapándole la boca para que no gritara y disuadiendola de sus intenciones.

—¡Shh! ¡Callate! —Kanan la estaba sosteniendo—. ¿Por qué hiciste de mi? Debemos irnos, tu padre me envió para sacarte de aquí y ponerte a salvo —la niña se sacudió su agarre quitándoselo de encima.

—No me puedo irme sin Riko-chan —dijo buscando la manera de acercarse.

—Si te atrapan van a matarte —la detuvo el chico interponiéndose en su camino—. Mito-san está acabando con todos los samuráis que están aliados al clan Kurosawa.

—Razón de más para sacarla de aquí —You trato de apartarlo—. Tú puedes irte si quieres, yo iré por Riko.

—Sabes que no te voy a dejar —se puso en guardia sabiendo que la pequeña niña no podría contra él.

Sólo que no tuvieron tiempo de pelear entre ellos pues un grupo de guerreros Takami los atrapó antes de que pudieran huir. You pataleó y forcejeó para liberarse pero no tuvo suerte, eran más grandes y fuertes que ella, incluso Kanan no pudo hacerlo tampoco. Los llevaron a rastras ante la presencia de Mito-san que sonrió burlona al verlos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se dirigió a los dos niños—. Un Watanabe y un Matsuura, no podía ser mejor.

Al oír el apellido de You de inmediato Riko levantó la vista para ver la niña siendo sometida frente a la hermana de Chika. Se angustió al notar que había sangre en su rostro y quiso ir por ella, sólo que no podía.

—Mito-san —Sakurauchi-san habló dirigiéndose a la mujer—, ¿qué es todo esto? Te los suplico no cometas los mismos errores que tu padre.

—¿Usted que sabe de lo que pasado con mi padre o con estos perros lacayos de Kurosawa-dono? —Mito se aproximo a él para darle un golpe y callarlo—. Todos los que están aliados a ese maldito hombre van a perecer en venganza por la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano.

—Esto está mal Mito-san, está no es la forma, sólo vas a acarrear más desgracias —siguió rogando el monje intentando que entrara en razón.

La mujer hizo una señal y uno de sus hombres golpeó al monje por detrás en la nuca dejándolo caer inconsciente para que ya no siguiera hablando. Riko gritó pidiendo piedad y llorando con grandes y pesadas lágrimas por su padre pero Mito no le hizo caso. Las llamas rugían con fuerza y ya casi no quedaba nada en pie de lo que una vez había sido la casa de You, la pequeña contemplaba como todo era destruido frente a sus ojos.

De ese rumbo, aparecieron algunos hombres, guerreros del clan Takami que traían consigo a los pocos samurái leales a la casa Watanabe y también al padre de You. El hombre mayor estaba malherido, se notaba que había luchado hasta que sus fuerzas fueron mermadas y ahora era conducido por dos guerreros mientras una gran herida cruzaba al frente en su pecho.

Los ojos azules de You se abrieron desmesuradamente queriendo ir al encuentro de su padre pero estaba fuertemente agarrada de las manos por un guardia. Mito llamó a uno de sus guerreros y este al recibir la orden salió de allí a cumplir el mandato.

Los dos que cargaban a su padre lo dejaron tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de donde estaba You. En el otro extremo estaba Riko y su padre y en medio de todo eso, Mito se regodeaba del espectáculo.

Al poco tiempo el hombre que había salido regresó, pero no venía solo, detrás de él caminando con cierta cautela y algo de miedo Chika avanzaba con pequeños pasos. Tenía la mirada nerviosa y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro sin posarse en ningún punto en particular temerosa de lo que veía. El guardia se detuvo y Mito pidió a su hermana menor que se acercara a ella. Chika camino el tramo que las separaba mirando horrorizada el estado de su amiga You y de Riko.

—¡Mito-oneechan! —la pequeña fue a aferrarse a las cintura de su hermana ocultando su rostro pues se negaba a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tranquila Chika-chi —le acarició el cabello—, te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte. Ves —la hizo salir de su regazo—, aquí está Riko-chan y You-chan, justo como lo querías.

Mito obligó a Chika a ver a sus dos amigas, la sangre en la cara de You la impresionó demasiado, sobre todo los ojos acerados que en ese momento dirigía hacia ella. Chika desvío la mirada sin poder soportar mantener la suya en esos ojos azules. En cambio, está fue a dar hasta la de Riko, la niña tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas pidiendo por la vida de su padre y la de You.

—Chika-chan, por favor detén esto —le suplicó—, es una locura. Deja ir a mi padre y You-chan, por favor.

Aquello pareció encender la ira que había estado escondida dentro de la más joven de los Takami, el miedo y asombro inicial se difuminó ante el aumento del enojo y la rabia que tenía contenidas.

—¡No! —gritó para satisfacción de Mito que vio como su hermana dejaba su miedo atrás—. ¡Tú me tienes que querer a mí y no a You-chan! —siguió gritando haciendo que Riko temblará al verlo así—. ¡No puedes fijarte en alguien inferior por encima de mí! ¡Yo soy un Takami! ¡Somos los dueños de estas tierras y no vas a despreciarme por un simple sirviente!

Mito miró con orgullo su creación, había tratado en vano por varios años el hacer que Chika dejara de lado esa absurda amistad con la hija de Watanabe-dono y esta era la manera perfecta en que ella podría acabar con ellos sin que por ello Chika la odiara.

—¡Por favor Chika-chan! —Riko volvió a pedir—. Tú no eres así, somos amigas, las tres incluso Kanan es amigo nuestro…

—¡Cállate! —Chika la interrumpió—. ¡Cállate! ¡Las ví! Las vi besarse hace unos días —exclamó enojada—. ¡Tú tienes que quererme a mí, sólo a mí! —fue hasta Riko tomándola por el cuello y sacudiendola para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

—¡Déjala! —You intervino al ver la manera en que Chika estaba lastimando a Riko—. No tienes porque hacer esto, déjala en paz. Si quieres a alguien con quien desquitarte, hazlo conmigo.

Mito tomó su ninjatō y se lo ofreció a Chika que lo tomó decidida yendo hasta su amiga con la firme intención de hacer uso del arma sobre ella.

—¡No Chika! —Riko se revolvió llamando la atención de la niña para evitar que cometiera un error del que se arrepentiría después—. ¡No la lastimes! ¡Haré lo que quieras pero no la lastimes!

Al oír eso, Chika se detuvo. Mito al ver la oportunidad decidió intervenir para acabar con aquello. Solicitó a sus guardias colocaran a Sakurauchi-san y a Watanabe-dono uno junto al otro al frente de Riko. You y Kanan permanecieron en el mismo lugar contemplando sin poder hacer nada lo que sea que pretendía Mito-san.

Kanan no había hablado nada hasta ese momento, el chico estaba más entretenido intentando sacarse el agarre que tenía sobre él que prestando real atención a la pelea. Su prioridad era salir de allí llevándose a You con él.

—Hagamos algo Riko-chan —Mito le quitó el ninjatō a Chika y sacándolo de la funda mostrando el brillo del arma y dirigiendo el filo señalando a los dos hombre mayores—. Tú eliges.

Trajeron un par de baldes con agua y los arrojaron sobre el monje y el samurái para hacerlos reaccionar y tomar conciencia, sólo que Watanabe-dono no parecía volver en sí y a Sakurauchi-san se le colocó una venda en la boca y los ojos para que no hablara interviniendo en la disputa.

—¿A quién quieres salvar? —le ofreció Mito pasando el arma de uno a otro—. Tal vez a tu padre, tal vez al padre de You, aunque pensándolo mejor —pidió que pusieran a You junto a su padre y reformuló su pregunta—. ¿Quieres salvar a tu padre o a los Watanabe?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —exclamó por encima de sus lágrimas.

—Chika, ¿qué es lo que quieres de Riko-chan? —pasó la estafeta a su hermana pequeña y Chika no dudo en tomarla.

Camino hasta Riko y tomando aire comenzó a murmurarle al oído mirando a You.

—Dile que no la quieres, que solo estabas jugando con ella, que jamás vas a fijarte en un siervo y que la odias por alejarte de mí a quien realmente amas —Riko se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, no se sentía capaz de poder hacer algo así, era demasiado cruel—. Si lo haces le perdonaré la vida a tu padre y quizás a You también, todo depende de que tan bien lo hagas.

Chika se alejó de la niña y espero junto a su hermana a que Riko se decidiera y accediera a cumplir su deseo.

—Yo… You-chan —comenzó a hablar—, te odio por lo que estás haciendo —dijo débil y Chika negó con la cabeza insatisfecha—. ¡Te odio Watanabe You! Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dices? —la miró confundida.

—Es tu culpa que mi padre esté herido y que Chika se haya enojado. Si no hubieras aparecido y te hubieras metido entre Chika y yo, las dos podríamos ser felices juntas —el corazón de Riko se encogió de dolor al ver como la cara de You se iba descomponiendo con cada palabra que decía—. ¿Acaso crees que realmente podía fijarme en tí? —dijo con desdén—. No eres más que un pobre diablo que jamás hará nada de su vida, nunca podrás volverte un samurái como tu padre, siempre será igual de perdedora. Fue divertido jugar contigo pero es tiempo de que bajes de la nube. Amo a Chika. La amo mucho más que a ti que solo te desprecio.

—¡Mentira! —por primera vez en la noche, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de You debido a todo lo horrible que decía Riko—. ¡Mentirosa! —siguió repitiendo no queriendo escuchar más—. ¡Mentirosa!

—¡Es la verdad! —alzó la voz para callarla.

Riko de giro para ver a Chika pidiendo que por favor parara todo que no podía seguir adelante lastimando de esa manera a You.

—Lamento que tenga que ser así You-chan —Chika sonrió acercándose de nuevo a la hija del monje—. Riko-chan me ama —tomó la barbilla de la chica y la hizo que la besara para que con eso You terminará de perderse.

Mito no espero más y tomando su Katana fue hasta donde el padre de You y frente a su hija atravesó el pecho del hombre, que en realidad estaba ya casi muerto, y lo remato cortando su cabeza que rodó hasta los pies de la niña que miró atónita toda la escena.

—No estuvo mal, pero no fue suficiente para mi —Mito dijo en un falso lastimero—. Los Watanabe deben morir.

Del mismo modo avanzó hasta You alzando su espada y la niña con todas su esperanzas destrozadas solo espero el golpe de la espada para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Este llegó.

Fue un corte que pasó por su espalda abriendo una gran herida de la que sangre comenzó a salir, sin embargo no había sido lo suficientemente profunda para matarla al instante, algo había evitado que la hoja de la espada fuera más al fondo.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclamó Mito cuando una flecha pasó cerca de ella y apenas pudo reaccionar para esquivarla haciendo que su lance sobre You perdiera fuerza y dirección.

Uno a uno vio como sus hombres caían bajo las flechas que eran lanzadas por un nuevo enemigo desde algún lugar.

—¡Detente Mito-san! —un hombre de cabellos castaños que Kanan reconoció como Kunikida-san llegó en ese momento enviado por los dioses junto con una tropa que vestía ropas con el escudo del clan Kurosawa.

—¡Retirense! —dio la orden.

La heredera de los Takami tomó a su hermana menor y sus hombres jalaron al monje y a su hija. No hizo el intento por tomar a You también pues dudaba que la niña sobreviviera si es que no había muerto ya.

Huyeron al ser repelidos por los refuerzos que llegaron a socorrer a las víctimas.

Durante la refriega Kanan logró librarse de su agarre y corrió a proteger a You que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. La llamó a los gritos pero la niña no reaccionaba. Riko alcanzó a ver eso antes de que fuera llevada creyendo que realmente había muerto.

Kunikida-san se acercó tomando el pulso solicitando ayuda para trasladar a la niña y poder atenderle. Kanan la cargo ayudando al sacerdote a trasladarla.

Yoshiko estaba afuera esperando, había sido ella quien había corrido al inicio de todo aquello a pedir ayuda a Kunikida-san y de no haber sido por eso, habrían muerto allí.

—

You entró en su tienda y arrojó a la chica en el suelo con toda su fuerza. Riko se quejó por el maltrato aunque mantuvo la cabeza agachada avergonzada por la culpa. You camino de un lado a otro de la tienda como un animal enjaulado jalándose los mechones de su cabello sin saber que hacer y derramando lágrimas que caían sobre su ropa.

—Perdoname You-chan —habló en voz baja, apenas en un susurro y You pateo lo primero que se cruzó en su camino.

—¡Debería matarte! —le gritó haciéndola temblar—. ¡Quiero matarte! —esta vez volteo una mesa que tenía allí.

—No me importaría si eres tú —Riko mantuvo su mirada en el suelo para levantarla y ver a You directo a los ojos mientras los suyos la seguían llorando también—. Me alegra saber que estás viva, me torturé por años pensando que habías muerto esa noche después de decirte todas esas cosas horribles.

—No quiero escucharte —You se derrumbó a sus pies arrodillándose frente a ella.

Riko movió sus manos atadas para tratar de tocar el rostro de You una última vez antes de que el amor de su infancia tomará su arma y cegara su vida. Al menos moriría sabiendo que ella seguía viva a pesar de todo.

Incapaz de hacer nada, You mantuvo el contacto de los dedos de Riko en su mejilla cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Riko-chan… —agarro sus manos y las liberó de sus ataduras.

—Se que tal vez no me creas, pero jamás deje de pensar en ti un solo día —al verse libre, su único impulso fue el de rodear el cuello de You abrazándose a ella con desesperación—. Te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió a su oído.

You la apartó con brusquedad empujándola para alejarla. Ella se levantó poniendo más distancia entre las dos.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo recuperando su cordura—, si intentas escapar yo misma te mataré sin dudar.

—No me iría a ningún otro lugar ahora que sé que estás viva —You le hizo la seña de que no hablara más y sin decir ella ninguna otra palabra abandonó la tienda sin mirar atrás.

— o —

—¡Hey! —Kanan se acercó al caballo que venía galopando hasta el centro de su campamento y saludo a la jinete—. ¿Qué te trae a este lugar Dia-san?

La mujer bajó de su caballo entregando las riendas a un mozo que de inmediato fue hacia ella. Se acomodó las ropas y saludo a su primo.

—Mi padre me envía para ver los avances y si ha sido suficiente para que regresen a casa —dijo después del abrazo de saludo.

—Aún hay algunas cosas por hacer pero no era necesaria tu presencia aquí —el hombre comenzó a reírse—. ¿Tan insoportable ha sido el tiempo con tu esposa qué has huido de ella? Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben como mantener contentas a sus esposas —se burló de Dia que solo curvó la boca en disgusto.

—Eso es un tema que no quiero hablar ahora —apartó a su primo y este le ofreció seguirlo para entrar en su tienda y charlar más a gusto.

— o —


	15. Chapter 15

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Creo que este capítulo quedó muy de rellenito, pero es una buena conversación entre Día y Kanan y después You. Al menos para conocer un poco más de su interacción.

En fin, me voy que tengo comida que hacer o me cuelga mi mujer.

Gracias por reviews, mil gracias, sólo por eso sigo escribiendo todos los días.

— o —

Kanan puso al corriente de todos los eventos a Dia que lo escucho atenta analizando cada palabra y cada orden que se había ejecutado, así como también la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que habían sido capturados y pasados por las armas debido a su desobediencia. Los Takami habían logrado reclutar bajo sus filas a una importante cantidad de personas para que lucharán por ellos contra el daimyō gobernante.

Resultaba sorprendente cuantos estaban a disgusto con la situación actual, sobre todo en lo referente a su matrimonio con una mujer. Su padre estaba imponiendo su voluntad aún cuando pudiera hacerlo apegado a las leyes. Esta disputa entre las familias ya se había prolongado demasiado tiempo durante dos generaciones.

—Voy a serte sincero, Dia-san —su primo hizo a un lado los mapas que habían estado revisando la última hora—. No confío en esta aparente tranquilidad que están mostrando los Takami. Nos trajeron aquí por una razón y después han huido sin presentar casi batalla, no me agrada el hecho de que estés aquí porque eso solo los va a incitar a atacar.

—Si es así, que mejor —le contestó Dia aún mirando los papeles sobre la mesa—. No temo enfrentarme a ellos y si atacan que lo hagan con todo lo que tienen para acabar con esto de una buena vez.

—Así no funcionan las cosas —dijo mostrándose algo exasperado—. Eres la única heredera legítima al daimyō, eres su blanco prioritario en este momento y puede que a Kurosawa-dono no le importe porque está creído que tendrá un nuevo heredero en camino, pero no me voy a permitir perder a nadie de esta familia por una estúpida disputa de poder.

—Se defenderme y si yo muero para que haya paz no me interesa conservar mi vida —esa respuesta sólo hizo enojar más a Kanan que se puso serio como pocas veces se le podía ver.

—¿Eres tan ingenua en creer que algo así ayudaría? —gruño el hombre—. No lo hace, ni a ti, ni a procurar la paz, ni a tu esposa.

—¿Qué más da? —Dia reaccionó de la misma manera alzando la voz—. Si no me aceptarán como su líder cuando tenga la sucesión del daimyō, está guerra se prolongará otra generación más y además mi esposa me agradecería el que pueda liberarla de mi presencia.

Kanan se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación, tratando de contenerse de darle un par de cachetadas a su prima por la tremenda tontería que estaba diciendo.

—¿Es que soy el único con sentido común aquí? —alzó las manos al cielo—. Dia por los dioses, no es el fin del mundo que tu esposa te odie hoy, ¿realmente te importa demasiado su opinión? Rayos si apenas hace un año sufrías de amor por Mari, ahora me vienes con esto.

—No tienes nada que opinar al respecto —lo calló—. Tú te quedaste con ella.

—Eso fue un matrimonio arreglado como el tuyo —retomo la palabra—, la diferencia fue que pude conocer a mi esposa y convivir con ella antes. Mari es una mujer maravillosa y sabes perfectamente que al inicio las cosas no iban bien, te recuerdo como te aprovechaste de eso, pero de algún modo funcionó y la amo.

—¿La amas? —dijo irónica—. Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, siempre te metes con la primer mujer que se te cruza enfrente sin importarte nada.

—El que la ame no significa que seré exclusivo de ella —se encogió de hombros y Dia lo tomó del cuello.

—Eso no es amor —acerco su cara a la de él viéndolo con rabia—. Yo la amaba de verdad y tú… tú solo eres un cabrón.

—Lamento decirte que si yo soy un cabrón, Mari es mucho más que yo —Kanan recobró su usual actitud ácida—. No te engañes pensando en que podrías cambiarla, así que deja de lloriquear por mi esposa. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar del mismo tema?

—Hasta ahora no han sido las suficientes —se sentó dejando que el peso de su humor la cubriera de manera asfixiante—. No puedo dejar de pensar en que nunca podré tener eso que tú tienes con ella.

—¿Por qué no? —Kanan la miró esperando su respuesta que solo fue un encogimiento de hombros—. Hablándote con la verdad, tu esposa parece más acorde contigo que lo que pretendías forzar con Mari. Sigue haciendo el intento, tienes toda la vida para enamorarla y que te enamores de ella.

—No es tan fácil —dijo desanimada.

—¿Por qué no? Y no hagas que lo pregunte de nuevo —la regaño—. Ella te agrada, puedo verlo en la manera en que interactúas con tu esposa. Sólo debes ser paciente.

—Tal vez, tal vez no —habló dudativa—. Intente acercarme a ella y no resultó.

—Si fallas una vez, te levantas y vuelves a intentarlo, no importa las veces que lo hagas si al final vas a obtener lo que quieres —Dia lo vio con cierta sorpresa.

—Realmente Mari-san ha influido en ti —sonrió ligeramente y Kanan guiño un ojo.

—Ella y mi hijo son mi razón de ser —ahora fue su turno de mostrarse decaído—. Sólo puedo pensar en qué estará haciendo Mari y cómo estará nuestro hijo. No sé como es, si salió igual a ella o tiene mis ojos o mi color de cabello, si llora por las noches o duerme como si nada. Sólo quiero recuperarla.

—Pero, ¿por qué no estabas con ella? —Dia quiso saber, le resultaba extraño que estando embarazada, Kanan se hubiera alejado de Mari.

—Los matrimonios no son algo fácil, acepto esa parte y también que cometí un error —suspiró pesadamente—. Ella me corrió de casa cuando se enteró de uno de mis amoríos con otra mujer —Dia rodó los ojos sabedora de que algo así habría pasado—. Le pedí perdón y me aceptó de nuevo.

—¿Hasta que te descubrió haciendo lo mismo otra vez? —Kanan negó con la cabeza.

—Ella me engañó con otro —se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. No pude soportarlo y la dejé, en realidad no sé si el niño es mío o no, pero no me importa, solo quiero recuperarla.

—Dices eso pero sigues comportandote igual —Dia reprobó sus acciones—. Sé que estuviste en el burdel con ese niño que has tomado bajo tu tutela. ¿Por qué insistes en esa actitud?

—Duele menos si así puedo dejar de pensar en ella —la chica se levantó de su lugar y se fue a sentar a un lado de él—. No soy más que un estúpido idiota enamorado de su esposa que no pudo soportar que ella le hiciera lo mismo que él le ha hecho tantas veces.

—Deja de comportarte así —Dia puso su mano en el hombro de Kanan y el sonrió de medio lado—. Vamos a hacer lo necesario para que la recuperes.

—No digas eso si sabes lo que conlleva que eso suceda —se retiró poniendo distancia—. Además, podré ser un maldito descarado pero estoy intentando hacer las cosas correctas, a mi manera, pero se que son correctas.

—Es discutible esa parte —dijo Día y Kanan se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No tendré el apellido pero soy un Kurosawa después de todo —sonrió volviendo a poner su cara de tristeza—. No seas tú igual que yo.

—No te preocupes por eso —Dia se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta su hermano dándole un abrazo.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo y se separaron un poco después de haber hablado. La carga de ambos se había vuelto un tanto más liviana.

—¿Ahora cuéntame qué hiciste para que salieras huyendo de casa de esa manera? —Kanan oprimió su cuello de manera juguetona para hacerla hablar.

—Quise darle un regalo y no salió como esperaba —enarcó las cejas con tristeza—. Ella gritó que me odia y que soy lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

—Nada que Mari no me haya gritado a mi antes —le resto importancia—. Se paciente, ella se ve una buena chica y se que con el tiempo podrán quererse al menos los suficiente.

—Espero que tengas razón —suspiró manteniendo la esperanza.

—

You apareció de nuevo por la tienda de Kanan para reportarse al enterarse de que Dia-san estaba en el campamento. Dia lo vio llegar y se le hizo extraño su semblante, parecía que en tan solo una semana el chico que había conocido en casa de los Kunikida había envejecido tanto. Tal vez solo fuera su percepción, pero podía notar como el aura de You se sentía tan oscura y pesada que daba lástima ver su estado. Eso le hizo preguntarse si de esa misma manera se veía ella con todos los problemas que acarreaba, sólo que llegó a la conclusión de que podía competir con él pero no le alcanzaría.

Kanan le ordenó el guiarle por el campamento mientras él atendía otros asuntos de importancia. Lo dejó trabajar siguiendo a su joven aprendiz. Recorrieron a caballo buena parte del pueblo mientras You le explicaba algunas de las cosas que habían hecho, esto ya se lo había comentado Kanan pero no estaba de más que lo supiera por boca de otra persona. You tenía una buena idea sobre tácticas de guerra y conocía sobre armas y sus usos. Eso se le hizo raro pues creía que el chico era solo un simple siervo en el templo, quizás un futuro monje si decidía tomar los hábitos, pero al parecer no estaba interesado en eso.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer en un futuro? —le preguntó curiosa por conocerlo un poco mejor.

—Aún no lo sé Dia-sama —respondió de manera escueta y con algo de molestia.

Lo recordaba estando más joven, solía jugar con Ruby al igual que Hanamaru y esa niña otra, Yohane. En realidad poca atención había puesto en ellos, fuera de Ruby, poco los conocía. Aunque sí debía ser sincera, Hanamaru había llamado en algo esa atención. La niña destacaba del resto.

—Se que Ruby-chan está interesada en ti —habló Dia y You se puso rojo.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo está encaprichada.

—Conozco a mi hermana, por eso me preocupa que tenga esta fijación contigo —Dia apeo de su caballo pues habían vuelto al campamento después de venir andando a paso lento.

—A mi me preocupa también, pero no se que hacer para mantenerla alejada, Dia-sama —You mantuvo rojas sus mejillas.

—¿Te interesa ella? —Dia se detuvo y You con ella.

—No Dia-sama, no de esa forma —le confesó—. La quiero como mi amiga y solo eso y aunque no fuera así, hay otros impedimentos que no me dejarían estar con ella.

—Entonces, ¿realmente no quisieras desposada algún día? —You agito la cabeza enérgicamente y Día entendió su punto.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes —Dia sonrió más tranquila—. Veré la manera de que ese capricho suyo se vaya o al menos disminuya los suficiente para no causar problemas.

—Gracias Dia-sama —el chico se inclinó apenado.

—No tienes porque, después de todo ya somos familia —dijo sorprendiendo a You Conesa aseveración.

—¿Familia? —preguntó confundido.

—Eres el primo de Hanamaru-san, por lo tanto eres familia también —Dia asintió ligeramente.

—Gra… gracias, pero usted sabe que solo soy un niño adoptado por Kunikida-san —se rascó la cabeza aún confundido—. No guardo un lazo de sangre con ella, sólo estoy agradecido con su padre, el sacerdote, por haberme recibido.

—Conozco ese detalle, pero Hanamaru-san te estima y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella —le mencionó y You pensó que no era tan mala persona.

—Es usted muy distinta de Kanan-san —se le escapó decir eso.

—Él no es malo, sólo es un poco ortodoxo en sus métodos —lo justifico y eso no pareció gustar al chico.

—Ortodoxo no es la palabra con la que lo definiría —discrepo en su aseveración—. Es cruel y descarado, un bandido que no conoce moral, pero aún así le debo la vida y moriría por él en el campo de batalla si es necesario —frunció el ceño con disgusto y antes de que Dia dijera algo más volvió a hablar—. Si me disculpa debo retirarme a hacer otras actividades.

Dia quedó confundida sin entender que había pasado.

— o —


	16. Chapter 16

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Bueno me estaba tardando porque he tenido un pequeño dolor en el corazón al ver que mi querida You se sentara a la derecha, o quizás izquierda, de Tomoe y Yaya siendo llevada hasta allí por Sakurako. Eso duele.

Aviso que no actualizar esta semana hasta el viernes, esto porque estoy terminando mi capítulo de Wildo y esta vez es en serio. Ya llevo avance pero me falta bastante para terminar.

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por los reviews. Siempre son bien recibidos y amados cada uno de ellos. Muchas gracias.

— o —

Había estado dando de vueltas alrededor de su tienda sin decidirse a entrar de nuevo o no, los guardias que había dejado cuidando el lugar la miraban con extrañeza. La noche ya estaba encima y el cielo se había oscurecido y solo las tenues llamas de las antorchas de alrededor daban luz a su miseria. You no tenía muchos ánimos de enfrentar de nuevo a Riko. Aún se sentía confundida y sumamente dolida, estaba desorientada sobre que más hacer pero en definitiva no quería buscar el consejo de Kanan.

Él la había traído para ella. No sabía cuáles habían sido sus intenciones al hacer algo como eso, pero podía sospechar que era su manera de incitarla a tomarse en serio su papel y reclamar su apellido y por consiguiente buscar la venganza contra los Takami.

Pateo una piedra que había por allí y exhalando con fuerza todo lo que tenía en sus pulmones para después volver a llenarlos, agarro valor y fue directo a la entrada de la tienda retirando a la guardia del lugar.

En cuanto entró el aroma de un viejo perfume le golpeó la nariz. Los antiguos recuerdos vinieron a ella y por unos instantes se quedó paralizada solo aspirando el aroma hasta que unos delicados brazos le rodearon el cuello trayendole de regreso a la realidad. Los otrora suaves labios de la chica del templo rozaron su mejilla en un toque ligeramente áspero, quizás debido al maltrato que habían sufrido o a la falta de agua suficiente que los hidratara, lo que fuera no evitó que su corazón se acelerará como un caballo desbocado.

La chica se había aseado y ahora lucía un sencillo pero hermoso yukata de color rosa oscuro que You no supo de dónde había salido pero supuso que Kanan había tenido algo que ver en eso.

—Bienvenida —la saludo Riko sin apartarse de ella ni dejarla ir de sus brazos—. Te has vuelto más fuerte pero sigues siendo igual de pequeña —sonrió a su oído—. Siempre fuiste la más baja de las tre… —se calló de súbito al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de You que la apartó de inmediato empujándola hacia atrás.

—Inferior a Chika —gruño enojada—, sin duda ella sí está a tu altura no como yo —camino hasta un extremo yendo a sentarse en su futón.

—No quise decir eso —Riko gateó hasta ponerse a sus pies—. De ninguna manera te compararía jamás con ella, Chika… ella…

—¡No hables! ¡No quiero oír tus mentiras! —You se tapó los oídos con sus manos.

—No es una mentira —Riko la agarro de las muñecas trepando sobre ella para colocarse sobre su regazo—. Esa noche dije muchas cosas dolorosas que no eran ciertas pero lo hice porque lo único que quería era salvarte a ti a nuestros padres.

—¡No, no, no! —se negó a escucharla rechazandola y volviendo a taparse los oídos.

—¡You-chan, por favor! —metió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello llenando de besos su rostro.

—¡No, no, no! —You comenzó a llorar y los labios de Riko se humedecieron con las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

—Te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando creía que habías muerto —las manos del chico bajaron de su cabeza y colocándose en la cintura de ella—. Te amo y te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias para que me creas.

La chica al igual que You, estaba llorando y lo salado de las lágrimas de ambas se mezcló cuando unieron sus labios en un beso desesperado y deseoso, lleno de tantos sentimientos contenidos por tanto tiempo. You apretó sus dedos en la cintura de Riko con la urgente necesidad de sentirla más cerca. El beso sabía a sal y dolía como una herida que era infringida por un cuchillo caliente sobre la piel cauterizando a su paso la carne viva.

El beso se fue profundizando y haciéndose más largo y ni siquiera la falta de aire parecía hacerlas desistir de seguir probándose la una a la otra. La respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y pronto a You se le hizo presente el deseo de sobrepasar los límites y la ropa estaba estorbando a ese deseo. Sus manos se aventuraron a ir por debajo de la ropa de Riko, la chica se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos delgados de You tocando su piel y para sorpresa de esta, Riko la apartó y ella se echó atrás aún sin levantarse de su regazo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pronunció contrariado al ver de pronto la actitud recatada de la otra.

—No… no puedo ir más allá —bajó la cabeza avergonzada y la confusión inicial de You se tornó en enojo al interpretar aquello como un rechazo a su persona.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque no soy Chika? —la agarró por las muñecas y usando su fuerza la tiró sobre el futón poniéndose encima entre sus piernas.

—¡No, esa no es la razón! —Riko se mostró molesta empujando el torso de You.

—¡¿Entonces?! —le exigió saber sin dejar que la quitara—. ¡¿Por qué no?! —forcejearon y parte del yukata de Riko cedió dejando expuesta algo de su piel clara.

—No puedo decirte —se cubrió con rapidez haciéndose un ovillo para evitar que You viera más.

Eso sólo provocó que con más razón quisiera saber que ocultaba debajo. Volvieron a forcejear y usando su fuerza You logró hacer a un lado parte de la tela del yukata y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Pequeñas marcas surcaban por toda la extensión de su pecho, espalda y piernas. Cortes finos que tenían horribles huellas de cicatrización que formaban palabras. Palabras que se repetían una y otra vez.

"Chika, Chika, Chika."

Riko sollozo llena de vergüenza y aprovechando el estado atónito de You la retiró de encima suyo y ella se replegó cubriéndose la piel expuesta.

—¿Ella hizo esto? —preguntó y Riko no respondió, sólo se limitó a lloriquear—. ¡¿Contestame?! —gritó haciéndola temblar de miedo.

Lentamente bajó y subió la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y ante eso, You sintió hervir su sangre por la rabia y la furia de ver cómo había sido maltratada de esa forma tan inhumana.

—¡Juro que la voy a matar! —se levantó yendo decidida hacia la salida y Riko de inmediato fue a detenerla colgándose de su cintura.

—¡No! —se aferró a ella—. ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Tanto te importa su maldita vida? —se giró para verla, sólo que la chica tenía la cabeza pegada al cuerpo de You

—¡No! ¡No es ella la que me importa! —dijo mojando con sus lágrimas la ropa de You—. ¡No quiero perderte de nuevo!

Por unos segundos You dudó entre quitarla e irse o quedarse con ella. No quería ceder tan rápido a pesar de que su corazón le exigía quedarse con ella y llevársela lejos de todo y de todos.

Aún tenía resquemor que le impedía volver a confiar en Riko, no era tan fácil perdonarla a pesar de que en el fondo ya lo había hecho, se negaba a aceptar eso pues no quería bajar la guardia y encontrarse con que todo era una mentira. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad, tenía miedo de despertar y encontrar que Riko solo lo hacía porque ahora estaba en sus manos y lo hacía solo para salvar su vida. Después de todo ella ya había sido reclamada por alguien más. Chika se había encargado de dejar eso en claro por todo su cuerpo.

Al final You retiró a Riko quitándosela de encima a pesar de que está opuso resistencia.

—Quisiera creerte, casi me convences —habló con ironía riéndose de esa forma en que lo hacía Kanan, él ya había influido demasiado en ella—. Pero no hay mayor prueba de que eres propiedad de Chika que esa y juro que la voy a matar por todo lo que ha hecho.

You ya no permaneció más tiempo en la tienda y ni los pedidos de que se quedará con ella de Riko sirvieron para hacerla desistir.

—

—¿Es en serio que no piensas ver el regalo de onee-chan? —Ruby habló molesta.

—No… no lo creo correcto —respondió Maru con las mejillas rojas por la pena.

—Ya oíste, ahora déjala en paz —Yohane intervino empujando a Ruby fuera de la habitación.

En los últimos días habían tenido esa misma discusión una y otra vez. Ruby insistía en que Maru aceptara el regalo de Dia y la niña solo se negaba enérgicamente.

—Onee-chan puso mucho empeño en hacer esto y pienso que estás siendo demasiado cerrada a sus intentos de ser buena contigo —regaño a Maru y Yohane rodó los ojos harta de oír la misma cantaleta—. Vamos Hanamaru-chan, tú no eres así.

Maru contempló la llave que permanecía delante de ella y de la cual se había negado a tomar por miedo a lo que se fuera a encontrar. Era como la llave de la caja de Pandora, sentía que si cedía y aceptaba el regalo estaría en deuda con Dia y no podría seguir manteniendo su postura de rechazo hacia ella. Entendía que Dia estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de hacer más cordial su relación aún bajo las condiciones en que se había dado su matrimonio, pero tenía miedo de abrirse y ser lastimada si llegaba a ilusionarse de manera romántica.

Había leído tantos libros sobre historias de amor y sabía que irremediablemente si Dia seguía siendo tan buena con ella, caería en el amor tarde o temprano y se negaba a que eso pasará. Aún no la perdonaba por haber intentado forzarla, y que la hubiera golpeado, además que otro quisiera hacer lo mismo con el pretexto de que era para darle un heredero a la casa Kurosawa.

Ella no era un animal de cría, cuya única función consistía en darle hijos a Dia para consolidar su posición como futura heredera del clan gobernante. Por eso aún se aferraba a esa negativa. No iba a ceder así de fácil.

—No Ruby-chan —dijo manteniendo su postura—, no lo voy a hacer.

—Pues si no lo haces tú, lo voy a hacer yo —se canso de seguir insistiendo y con decisión agarro la llave de donde estaba y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Maru quiso detenerla pero no pudo atraparla antes de que saliera. Por alguna razón que no entendió, se encontró siguiéndola corriendo detrás de ella, al menos lo que le permitía el yukata que llevaba puesto. Yohane también iba detrás refunfuñando pidiéndole parar, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Llegó casi jadeando hasta la puerta que Ruby había dejado abierta y daba acceso al lugar que Dia había decidido regalarle. Era adyacente al dojo familiar que su esposa utilizaba para practicar todos los días. Había pasado por allí un par de veces, podía deducir que el sitio era de las mismas dimensiones que el dojo.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta aún sin decidirse si entrar o no, podía sentir que hacer eso era como permitir que Dia derrumbará una de sus barreras y con eso dejarla entrar a su corazón. Se negaba a algo así. Titubeó y de no ser por Yohane que llegó justo en ese momento tomándola de la mano pudo salir de su estupor.

—Vámonos no tienes nada que hacer aquí —le dijo jalandola para alejarla del lugar sabiendo lo que significaba todo aquello.

Yohane se negaba a permitir que Hanamaru cediera a Dia, en su interior quería que la niña siguiera negándose a ella debido a su deseo egoísta de querer tener a Maru para sí.

—Ella viene conmigo —Ruby había salido de nuevo del edificio y tomando la otra mano de Maru la jaló al interior agarrando desprevenida a Yo-chan que casi la suelta.

—¡No! —la volvió a sujetar deteniendo el intento de Ruby—. Ella no necesita nada de Dia-sama —contraatacó.

—No te metas en su matrimonio, ellas tienen que arreglar sus problemas para así poder ser felices juntas —la pequeña jalo con fuerza y Maru solo se quejó por la violencia del trato de ambas.

—¡Basta las dos! —gritó sacudiéndose las manos para quitárselas de encima—. No voy a entrar Ruby-chan, no quiero nada de Dia y no quiero que insistas más.

—Pero… viniste hasta aquí —replicó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan —dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia dandosela vuelta para irse de allí.

Yohane le dió una mirada de burla a Ruby que la hizo enojar más y la niña usando su última carta desesperada, empujó a Yo-chan para apartarla de Hanamaru y con la misma metió a la chica dentro del edificio antes de que Yohane pudiera reaccionar y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que Yo-chan entrará también.

Con el impulso del empuje de Ruby, Hanamaru había casi caído al suelo pero por fortuna no fue así. Tenía los ojos cerrados negándose a abrirlos y mirar el interior del lugar. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y cuando sintió el toque de Ruby para apartarlas no cedió tan fácil.

—¡Vamos Maru-chan! —le suplicó.

Al fin logró quitar las manos del rostro de la chica y Hanamaru pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor. No se había equivocado en sus elucubraciones cuando percibió el aroma al entrar. Ese viejo y agradable olor que conocía tan bien y que había extrañado tanto esos días desde que estaba en esa casa.

Grandes y bien ordenados libreros que cubrían todos las paredes del lugar, así como estantes y más libreros esparcidos formando pasillos como si de una gran y hermosa biblioteca se tratara. Como las que había visto en ilustraciones sobre bibliotecas de las ciudades. La saludaba dándole la bienvenida y ella tembló ante ellos.

—Onee-chan mandó traer todos los libros que tenías en el templo y no solo eso —la llevó de la mano guiandola al medio de la gran habitación—. Trajo nuevos de otras partes para aumentar tu colección —le mostró los nuevos títulos y parándose toda orgullosa añadió—, yo le enseñé donde solías conseguirlos.

Hanamaru no respondió se limitó a mirar trémula todo a su alrededor hasta que su vista recayó en un punto en específico. Una rosa marchita yacía sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de un libro abierto que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era aquel maltratado libro que solía leer una y otra vez, pues era su favorito, no solo eso, era el libro que Ruby le había regalado cuando intento leerlo y no le gusto. Era el libro que había pertenecido a Dia antes de ella.

Tomó la rosa, que aún guardaba su aroma, y la colocó enmedio del libro para conservar la allí.

— o —


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Well! Tengo capítulo nuevo. Dije que lo haría y aquí está. Ahora me regreso a seguir con Wildo. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y lamento la espera que les he dado para la continuación._

 _Aahhh! Lo siento por hacer a Chika la mala de esta historia, pero alguien de la serlo. Para compensar acabo de subir otra historia que contará con pequeños relatos, con Chika como prota en un mejor papel._

 _Gracias Anon chido, yazminyazawa, Nicocchi17, Chipiel, Hanel Bluma Tanu, L. R. Derricks y a mi hermosa novia por sus reviews._

— o —

El regreso a casa había tardado un poco más de lo que había esperado. Kanan-kun había hecho su trabajo junto con You-kun y luego de limpiar el pueblo de Numazu de seguidores Takami y Kazuno, podían volver sin contratiempos. Dia solo había acompañado a ambos para conocer mejor de sus futuras responsabilidades y Kanan le había dado la oportunidad de tomar algunas decisiones importantes. En ese aspecto no podían ser mejores las cosas.

Aunque había algo que le causaba extrañeza, la chica que acompañaba a You ahora. La única explicación que había recibido al respecto fue que era una amiga de la infancia de ambos chicos y que la fortuna hizo que pudieran rescatarla de manos de los Takami que la mantenían prisionera. Kanan le pidió a Dia no indagar más por ahora, ya llegaría el momento en que sabría el trasfondo una vez que esto fuera necesario. Ante eso, Dia decidió respetar la voluntad de su primo y dejar el asunto.

Otras cosas mantenían la mente de Dia ocupada, la principal y la que acaparaba sus pensamientos era la que atañía a su esposa. Tenía que volver a su realidad y enfrentar las cosas con ella. Pronto cumplirían un mes de estar casadas y su padre exigiría pruebas de su embarazo al poco tiempo. Tenía que pensar en algo para solucionarlo o al menos ganar otro poco de tiempo. No obligaría a la chica no permitiría que Kanan lo hiciera, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Diversas ideas vinieron a su mente, solo que aunque pudiera llevarlas a cabo, estaba la cuestión de Mari. Tendría que hacer algo con respecto de ese tema para que su padre evitará usar a la chica en contra de Kanan. Mandaría a averiguar dónde la tenía y sacarla de allí para entregársela a su esposo y que esta vez Kanan hiciera lo correcto con ella y su hija o hijo.

—Si sigues pensando tanto, no vas a darte cuenta de donde pisa tu caballo —la interrumpió de sus pensamientos precisamente Kanan.

—Lo lamento, tengo mucho en que pensar —contestó distraída aún y Kanan se encogió de hombros exhalando pesado.

—Deberías simplemente besar a tu esposa y dejar que el resto suceda —guiño un ojo y Dia se sonrojo.

—Ni siquiera pensaba en algo así —dijo molesta—. ¿Que te hace creer que estaba pensando en eso?

—Tu cara de idiota —comenzó a reírse—, pones una cara demasiado seria cuando piensas cosas sentimentales, que es una tortura mirarte.

—En ese caso no deberías verme —picó los traseros de su caballo echándose a trote para dejar atrás a el hombre.

—¡Vamos! —él también espoleó su animal y se puso a su altura de nuevo siguiéndole el ritmo—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás dejando a la chica así o vas a dejarme hacerle un hijo para ti?

Aunque lo dijo sin afan de molestar, Dia se sintió ofendida con sus palabras. Le molestaba sobremanera la idea de dejar que Kanan le pusiera una mano encima y ya ni hablar de que la tomara de manera íntima.

—¿Por qué no rescatamos a Mari y a tu hijo de nuestro padre y damos por terminado esto? —sugirió y Kanan la contempló con extrañeza—. No pienso obligar a Hanamaru-san a cohabitar conmigo para cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa, ni contigo para darle un nieto a mi padre.

Kanan se quedó en silencio unos breves momentos y poniéndose serio le contestó.

—Hagámoslo entonces —habló con decisión—, yo tampoco estoy por la labor de hacer algo como eso.

—Muy bien —Dia sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlos? —se miraron unos momentos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. No tienes idea de dónde podrían estar, ¿verdad? —Kanan se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo supiera habría ido por ellos de inmediato —Dia se golpeó la cara con desesperación por lo dicho por Kanan—. En realidad no estoy seguro pero conociendo al viejo, tengo una idea. Si es así, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Kanan dió media vuelta yendo hacia la retaguardia y Día hizo lo mismo. Anduvieron hasta llegar donde el joven You-kun estaba custodiando la carreta que llevaba en su interior a la chica que habían rescatado.

—Está hecho —Kanan se dirigió de nuevo a su prima—, nos desviaremos hacia el pueblo de Odawara, es seguro que Mari está allí junto a mi hijo.

—¿Odawara? —trató de hacer memoria.

El pueblo se encontraba de camino hacia la capital y era uno de los pueblos que su padre tenía bajo su control en el daimyō, solo la península de Izu que estaba en esos momentos bajo el control de los Takami se resistía a obedecer.

De ese modo en lugar de dirigirse hacia el oeste tomaron el camino del este para ir a Odawara.

Dejaron al grueso de las tropas Kurosawa en Nagaizumi y solo con un puñado de hombres a caballo para ganar tiempo y velocidad fueron hacia allá. Debían hacer todo eso en menos de dos días por lo cual era importante no detenerse.

Eran en total 20 soldados contando a Dia, Kanan y You. Esta última a regañadientes dejó atrás a Riko amenazando a aquel que llegara a perderla que lo mataría con sus propias manos si es que el enemigo no lo había hecho.

El viaje en esas condiciones no les llevo demasiado, habían salido por la mañana y por la madrugada estaban llegando a su destino. Kanan conocía el lugar así que no fue muy complicado encontrar la casa que Kurosawa-dono tenía en el pueblo. Debían ser silenciosos y no despertar sospechas o de lo contrario su padre sería alertado y si no tenían éxito, serían castigados severamente.

Bajo el cobijo de la noche, Kanan y You se adentraron en la casa llevando consigo a la mitad de los soldados, con Día esperando en la retaguardia con el resto lista para ayudar si era necesario.

La casa estaba vigilada por una numerosa guardia, Kanan esperaba algo como eso y por lo mismo debían aprovechar al máximo el elemento sorpresa para lograr su cometido. You no conocía el lugar pero por las indicaciones que Kanan le había dado tenía una mejor idea de donde estaba a cada paso que daba. Penetraron sin mucho contratiempo esquivando los primeros obstáculos sin embargo ninguno de ellos era un ninja que dominará el arte de lo oculto y pronto fueron descubiertos.

La voz de alarma se dió enseguida cuando un par de guardias de la casa fue hallado muerto en uno de los pasillos. La persecución comenzó y su tiempo se redujo. Debían encontrar a Mari y al niño pronto o de lo contrario podría perderlos para siempre. Viendo el aumento del nerviosismo en Kanan, You tomó el mando dando órdenes a los otros soldados que los acompañaban y dividió las fuerzas para que la mitad de ellos distrajeran a los guardias de la casa mientras ellos iban tras su objetivo.

La pequeña treta funcionó y Kanan y You tuvieron camino libre por unos momentos. Sin embargo su búsqueda estaba siendo infructuosa. No hallaron rastro alguno aunque irrumpieron en cada habitación. Kanan estaba desesperado viendo como su única esperanza se escapaba de sus manos.

—Trata de calmarte —le reprendió You al ver como su mano temblaba mientras sostenía su katana—. Has estado en situaciones peores, no entiendo que tiene esta de especial.

—Es mi esposa y mi hijo, no puedo fallar —dijo en una simple respuesta sosteniendo con su otra mano el arma ignorando al chico.

Kanan avanzó por el pasillo sin precaución y al ver un pequeño destello, You lo empujo haciendo caer sobre el suelo justo a tiempo para que una flecha pasará de largo y se estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡Arqueros! —grito You y de inmediato jalo a Kanan para resguardarlo de las flechas que siguieron cayendo sobre ellos.

Un par de sus acompañantes cayeron muertos atravesados por la punta de las flechas, quedando solo ellos dos y un tercer soldado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estás Mari-san?! ¡Mari! —gritó con desesperación Kanan sin importarle si con eso descubría su posición—. ¡Mari!

Tenía que encontrarla a cualquier precio. Sólo que los primeros en hallarlos fueron los guardias. Al grupo de arqueros que les disparaban se sumaron otro grupo de espadachines que aparecieron cortándoles el paso hacia el resto de las habitaciones.

Estaban en desventaja numérica.

—¡Maldita sea Kanan! ¡No podías ponerte un letrero luminoso también! —le llamó la atención antes de lanzarse a la lucha contra sus contrincantes.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo. You tenía un gran dominio con la espada al igual que Kanan, su acompañante se las estaba apañando pero pronto fue abatido. Quedaron solo ellos dos.

Se cubrieron las espaldas mientras peleaban acabando con sus rivales. La esperanza estaba casi perdida cuando de la nada se escucho un grito de auxilio que Kanan reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Kanan-san! —escucho conclaridad su voz y fue como si la vida y las fuerzas vinieran al cuerpo del hombre—. ¡Ayudame!

Con más bríos arremetió y sin importarle el ser herido se lanzó contra los guardias. You apenas pudo socorrerlo cuando fue herido en una pierna. Un corte que le hizo trastabillar pero no logró hacerlo caer. You atravesó al que lo había herido y Kanan se encargó de otro par más no sin antes recibir otra tajada que fue hacia un costado de su torso.

—Así no podemos avanzar más —You tomó el brazo de Kanan pasándolo por encima de sus hombros para sostenerlo cuando se le dificulto caminar.

Los guardias les habían dado un respiro y ambos se reagrupaban para seguir adelante.

—No puedo dejarla ir, no puedo perderla —lo sujetó del cuello dificultando la tarea del chico.

—Lo sé, te entiendo —quiso razonar con él—, pero en ese estado no vas a hacer nada.

—No me importa si muero —sacudió con más fuerza su cuello—. Sácalos de aquí y déjalos al cuidado de Dia, con eso quedaremos a mano.

—No pienso dejarte aquí —lo tachó de loco por proponerle algo como eso—. Levántate y vamos a terminar con esto, vamos a sacar a tu esposa y a tu hijo de aquí.

Avanzaron con dificultad. Kanan se sostenía la herida del costado y cojeaba con cada paso pero aún así You lo llevaba a rastras. No pudieron llegar más allá del jardín desde donde habían escuchado provenía el grito de auxilio. Pronto se vieron rodeados por algunos guardias que iban a comparados de unos arqueros que les pararon el paso.

You trago saliva de manera pesada, o se rendían o peleaban a muerte con un bajo índice de probabilidades de sobrevivir. Kanan se mantuvo en guardia dispuesto a todo y You no tuvo más remedio que alistarse a pelear a pesar de estar en desventaja.

Alzó su katana pero antes de que pudieran atacarlos, los arqueros enemigos fueron fulminados por otro grupo de flechas y de algún lugar oculto, un grupo de soldados cortaron sus gargantas y la lucha no solo se igualó, se inclinó en favor de los invasores.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Dia se aproximó hasta You viendo las condiciones en que se encontraba su primo.

—Ha sido un imprudente —le contestó y Kanan sólo gruñó.

—Tú también lo has sido —el mayor señaló el par de heridas que el chico tenía pero que no representaban un peligro para su vida.

—Sácalo de aquí y distraigan a la guardia —You pronunció sin hacer caso de Kanan y dirigiéndose a Dia—. Yo haré el resto.

—Eso jamás, es mi responsabilidad —Kanan trato de avanzar pero su pierna no se lo permitió y Dia tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Dame quince minutos para encontrarlos y sacarlos de aquí —siguió ignorandolo y Dia asintió—. No me esperes si pasó ese tiempo, yo saldré por otro camino con ellos, nos veremos en Nagaizumi. Confía en mí.

—Ten cuidado —fue la única advertencia que le dió y el chico se movió entre las sombras perdiéndose en ellas.

A regañadientes y con ayuda de otros soldados, lograron llevar consigo a Kanan fuera de la casa. La voz de alarma que se había dado pronto llegó a oídos de la guardia local del pueblo y no tardarían en presentarse.

Dia organizó a los hombres que aún quedaban para darle tiempo a You-kun y detener a los que estaban llegando a reforzar a la guardia. Como lo solicitó el chico, Dia y los otros se encargaron de retrasar manteniendolos a raya gracias a los arqueros que tenía con ella. Sin embargo no duraría mucho así.

Cuando creyó prudente y que el tiempo que se le había solicitado se agotó, ordenó la retirada.

Abandonaron el pueblo a galope aún cuando Kanan se opuso. Sólo quedaba confiar en su joven aprendiz y que los dioses se apiadaron de él llevandole a sus tesoros más preciados de vuelta a su lado.

—

El camino de regreso fue tortuoso. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Kanan hacían agónicos los pasos del caballo pero resistió solo con el pensamiento de que al llegar no tardaría en encontrar lo que tanto deseaba. Tardaron un poco más de lo que esperaban pues durante el día tuvieron que buscar la manera de perder la pista de sus perseguidores. No fue sino hasta que cayó la noche que bajo su manto lograron perderlos cerca del monte Byobu.

Llegaron al amanecer a Nagaizumi con las fuerzas menguadas y el cansancio sobre ellos como una loza pesada que retrasaba sus pasos. De inmediato Dia ordenó que atendieran las heridas de Kanan así como del resto de los soldados que les acompañaban. Ella solo se limitó a refrescarse bebiendo agua para calmar la sed de su garganta.

—Disculpe oujo-sama —Dia puso su atención a la joven chica de cabello rojo oscuro que You-kun custodiaba celosamente—, ¿ha regresado Saito-kun con ustedes?

Dia se detuvo un momento para mirarla mejor. La joven era bonita, sin duda, y se mostraba genuinamente preocupada, tanto que Dia suspiró antes de tener que contestarle. No quería tener que darle una respuesta vaga sobre el paradero del chico pero no tenía más remedio.

—Saito-kun no ha regresado con nosotros —dijo y pudo ver como la esperanza que sus ojos guardaban se convirtió rápidamente en una profunda tristeza y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo perdimos. Él ha desviado su camino para poder llegar aquí. Esperaremos hasta que vuelva.

—Si… gracias —pronunció débilmente y antes de que Dia pudiera decirle nada más, la chica se alejó de nuevo.

—

Esperaron toda esa mañana y aún por la tarde. Kanan estaba de un humor insoportable y aún cuando apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas estaba impaciente. Había amenazado a Dia con salir de regreso aún en su condición y traer a Mari y su hijo de vuelta con él. La chica tuvo que prácticamente atarlo a la cama donde permanecía para que no escapara.

Dia ordenó varios patrullajes en la periferia para que a cualquier indicio de su presencia fueran socorridos y llevados al campamento que habían montado allí.

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó por enésima ocasión tirando al suelo la comida que le habían llevado de la mano de Riko por órdenes de Dia—. ¡No me importa que, iré a buscarlos!

Riko corrió a alertar a Dia-sama quien enseguida lo interceptó antes de que pudiera subirse a un caballo y salir a galope. Riko estuvo detrás de ellos contemplando la situación.

—¡Maldita sea Dia! ¡Déjame ir por mi esposa y mi hijo! —los dos forcejearon, aunque Kanan era más fuerte, no se encontraba en condiciones debido a sus heridas y Dia pudo controlarlo.

—¡Calmate! ¡Deja de ser tan necio y terco! ¿Acaso no confías en tu aprendiz? —lo encaró y Kanan dejó de pelear.

—Es la luz de mis ojos, no quiero perderla de nuevo —dijo en un tono lastimero que hasta ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar—. Tú mejor que nadie me debería comprender, nadie la ama tanto como yo que tú. ¡Por favor Día, necesito tenerla de regreso conmigo! —suplico y aunque el corazón de la chica se estrujo, no cedió terreno.

—He enviado hombres a recorrer los alrededores si ellos aparecen lo sabremos pronto —la calma que pareció caer en Kanan se quebró al oír eso y de nuevo se levantó para pelear.

—Si no piensas ayudarme apártate de mi camino —la empujó.

—¡Basta! —Dia lo golpeó en el rostro para hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¡Basta ya! ¿Acaso crees que no estoy en la misma desesperación que tú? No podemos hacer más por el momento, solo confiar.

Kanan iba a replicar a eso cuando un soldado se acercó a toda prisa hasta ellos.

—¡Oujo-sama! —el hombre se presentó haciendo una inclinación—. Se recibió noticias, han sido encontrados —dijo y fue como si el alma hubiera regresado al cuerpo de Kanan aunque también lo fue la incertidumbre de si estaban con bien—. Una patrulla los halló cerca de Suruga, al parecer rodearon el lago Ashi por el norte. Todos parecen estar en buenas condiciones.

Dia lo despidió y Kanan se quedó más tranquilo. Incluso Riko pudo respirar aliviada al oír esas noticias.

—Vamos, debes descansar para que puedas recibirlos y cuidarlos cuando estén aquí —Kanan asintió y Día lo llevó de vuelta a la tienda donde había estado antes.

—

Fue casi al anochecer cuando la patrulla que había encontrado a You, Mari y el bebé llegaron a Nagaizumi. Los últimos rayos del sol murieron en el horizonte cuando al fin Kanan pido mirarse de nuevo en esos ojos amarillos que tanto anhelaba volver a ver. A pesar de lo difícil y precario del viaje de huida, Kanan no pudo imaginar ver a otra mujer más hermosa que la que tenía frente a sí. Su cabello rubio como el sol, sus ojos hechizantes y su hermosa presencia le hicieron arder su interior, no en deseo, sino en un ferviente amor que le consumía por dentro.

—Mari —dijo su nombre y se echó a sus pies agarrándose de su cintura pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y de lo cual se arrepentia amargamente—, Mari, perdóname… perdóname.

La mujer al inicio hizo el intento de rechazarlo pero no pudo hacerlo. Mari rodeo con sus brazos su cabeza y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Eres un idiota, tardaste demasiado tiempo en venir por mí —fueron sus palabras y de cierto modo entendió que por el momento ella lo estaba perdonando, al menos eso quiso creer.

El llanto de un bebé interrumpió su encuentro y Kanan se puso en pie con miedo mirando al pequeño bulto que You sostenía entre sus manos. Kanan tragó pesado y dudo entre si debía ir o no a ver al niño. Una parte de su hombría le decía que debía acabar con la vida de ese intruso que no era más que la prueba de que su esposa se había vengado de él siéndole infiel con otro hombre. Sólo que también estaba esa otra parte de él que le decía que no importaba si el niño no era suyo, que lo querría de la misma manera que si fuera un hijo legítimo tan solo por ser hijo de la mujer que amaba.

Se acercó a You con cautela extendiendo su mano sobre la sábana que cubría al bebé y con temblor la hizo a un lado.

La pequeña criatura descansaba plácidamente en los brazos del chico pero abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el aire llegar a su rostro.

Un par de ojos amarillos lo saludó y se dió cuenta que eran el vivo reflejo de los preciados ojos que tanto amaba en Mari. Sonrió como un tonto al verlo. Tocó su carita y retiró un poco más la sábana que lo cubría dejando a la vista unos mechones de cabello cobalto idénticos a los suyos. Parpadeó con asombro sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Volteo sus ojos hacia Mari y está solo le sonrió de lado.

—Es tu hija, Matsuura Kanan —dijo y de inmediato Kanan se fue sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Mi hija! —gritó con alegría—. ¡Mi hija! —repitió llenándose su rostro de lágrimas de felicidad—. Soy papá, soy su padre… ¡Mi hija!

Soltó a Mari y con el mismo impulso, sin importarle sus heridas, fue hasta You sosteniendo a la bebé entre sus brazos acunandola contra su pecho eufórico repitiendo una y otra vez que era su hija.

You sólo se rió por su reacción y Dia se mantuvo al margen contemplando la escena. Al menos por ahora las cosas estaban saliendo del bien para uno de los dos.

— o —


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hi! Lamento la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y mi novia poniéndome a marchas forzadas con el KanaMari y el KanaDia y el DiaMaru y su triángulo Azalea (leer en tono sepsi como lo pronuncian las chicas) pues no he tenido mucho tiempo. Sólo he hecho 800 palabras de Wildo tristemente._

 _Por lo pronto dejo este nuevo capítulo. Aunque siento que olvidó algo… ¡Oh si! ¡Maru! No crean que me olvidé de ella, ya viene en este capítulo que sigue de este. Le va a tocar un momento difícil y va a tener que apechugar._

 _Gracias por los reviews, ¡arigato! Kanan no es tan hdp como parece, tiene su corazoncito aunque sí es un hdp cuando quiere. Por eso tiene a Mari que es la horma de su zapato. Por allí leí que Mari ya lo perdono, pero noooo, Mari no lo ha perdonado (ella jamás dijo eso). Así que aún le falta ganarse el perdón de su esposa._

 _Maru, Maru, Maru. Como dije le viene difícil._

— o —

La noche ya había caído por completo en aquel lugar. Las luces de las fogatas y las antorchas de las guardias iluminaban haciendo replegar las tinieblas de la oscuridad. You estaba refrescándose gracias a la ayuda de Riko que ahora tallaba su espalda deshaciéndose de la suciedad acumulada por todo el ajetreo de esos días. Había momentos en los que era doloroso y aunque no quería emitir ninguna queja, su cuerpo se contraía ligeramente y Riko solo se disculpaba tallando con más suavidad.

No sé dijeron ninguna palabra, You no quería hablar nada y Riko respetaba su silencio aunque se le hacía demasiado tortuoso. La joven vacío una cubetada con agua tibia sobre la espalda de You retirando los restos de jabón y después de dejar libre esa zona procedió a tallar sus brazos y su pecho colocándose al frente de él o ella. Ahora que You estaba desnuda, podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo femenino.

You se hizo un poco hacia atrás dejando libre su torso y Riko continuó su trabajo bajo la mirada de la chica. Aunque ella no quería no podía evitar tardar más de la cuenta en pasar el estropajo por la curva de sus pechos o ir más abajo hacia su abdomen quedándose al borde de llegar hasta aquel matón de vellos y luego volver hacia arriba. Riko se mordía los labios. No sabía cuánto más iba a durar aquello pero decidió que debía acabar ahora.

Cuando hizo el intento por retirarse, You sostuvo su mano con tanta fuerza que el estropajo que tenía agarrado simplemente cayó a sus pies. You pego la mano de Riko a su estómago y los dedos de Riko sintieron la dureza de su abdomen. Lanzó un pequeño chillido cuando You guió su mano hacia abajo hasta llegar a su zona íntima.

—Te faltó aquí —dijo con voz grave, una voz que asusto un poco a Riko y You pudo ver eso en sus ojos—. Lo haré yo entonces —soltó su mano y continuó limpiando su cuerpo.

La joven se alejó yendo por más agua caliente que mezclo con otro tanto de agua fría y regresó a su lado. Espero hasta que You le permitió acercarse de nuevo y con cuidado fue vaciando el agua.

—Pareces acostumbrada a hacer este trabajo —hizo el comentario y Riko solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada sin decir nada—. ¿Lo hacías para ella? —no hubo la necesidad de decir su nombre, ambas sabían de quién hablaban.

Riko siguió en silencio haciendo lo suyo sin responder y eso pareció irritar a You que la tomó por sorpresa jalandola para caer de rodillas lastimándose en el proceso. Hizo cara de dolor pero a You pareció no importarle.

—¡Te he preguntado algo! —alzó la voz haciéndola estremecer aún más con miedo y el temblor de volvió más notorio.

—¡Por favor no me castigues! ¡No me golpees! —se agachó esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Dejo pasar algunos segundos antes de intentar levantar la mirada pero unos brazos la rodearon antes de que pudiera hacer nada más. Para su sorpresa se encontró siendo abrazada por la otra chica y un inesperado sentimiento de protección la inundó. Sus ropas se llenaron de agua al contacto de la piel mojada de You pero ninguna rompió el abrazo.

—¡Jamás te lastimaría de ese modo! —el tono salió algo quebrado por las lágrimas que estaba derramando debido al inmenso dolor que tenía en su pecho y la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo antes para evitar el sufrimiento de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

Riko también comenzó a sollozar y You la estrecho con más fuerza.

—No voy a permitir que nadie nunca más se atreva a querer dañarte —susurro a su oído y Riko lloró aún más sin dejar de temblar—. Lamento mi brusquedad, perdona —se separó un poco para besar una a una sus mejillas lamiendo lo salado de ellas—. Deja que sea yo quien te sirva esta noche.

Poco a poco fue despojándola de sus ropas mojadas. Con delicadeza retiró prenda por prenda teniendo especial cuidado en no lastimar más donde sus rodillas se habían raspado al caer. Tomó el cuenco y con el agua tibia fue lavando sus pies subiendo por sus piernas. Mojó su cabello y lo lavó tomándose su tiempo hundiendo sus dedos regalando un masaje. Riko se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las manos de You sobre su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña que le gustaba mucho.

Le hizo recordar cuando eran más niñas y solían tomar largos baños juntas, a You le encantaba lavar su cabello pues se le hacía tan hermoso por lo largo que era y el tono que tenía, además de que decía que le fascinaba el aroma que desprendía como el de las flores de cerezo. Fue como regresar a esos días cuando se tallaban la espalda mutuamente y lavaban su cabello o miraban un poco más la una de la otra sin atreverse a hacer nada por temor.

Sin embargo ya no eran esas niñas, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo y ahora You podía ver los estragos que la vida había dejado en el cuerpo de la chica que amaba. Recorrió cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel y, aunque lo intentó, froto con algo de fuerza para ver si podía quitar cada una de ellas, solo que era imposible. Las marcas estaban hechas sobre su carne y nada podría borrarlas aunque quisiera. Maldijo una y mil veces a la creadora de esas marcas jurando entre dientes vengarse por todo eso.

Limpio todo rastro de jabón del cuerpo de Riko y del suyo propio y procedió a secarla con un paño de tela. Peinó su cabello sedoso tomándose su tiempo para no jalar algún nudo o lastimarla, dió pequeños toques a su piel para retirar las gotas de agua y ofreció la ropa que usarían para dormir. La vistió y se vistió también en el proceso, todo en silencio aunque conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el futón donde dormirían por esa noche. Con cuidado la recostó cubriendola con una sábana pero no se acostó con ella. Terminó de recoger las cosas que habían usado para el baño y procedió a apagar las llamas que daban luz a su tienda. Después de todo aquello regreso al lado de Riko y al fin se recostó con ella. La chica no se había dormido aún y de inmediato cuando You se acomodó ella le abrazó colocándose sobre su pecho.

Dejó que la respiración pausada de You la arrullara mientras dejaba que ella jugará con su cabello acariciando su cabeza.

—Dejemos todo esto y vayamos de aquí —Riko rompió el silencio que habían impuesto.

Una suave risa movió el pecho de You que no dejo de acariciar sus mechones rojos.

—Solo quiero estar contigo y nada más —siguió hablando Riko sin tener una respuesta.

El cálido aliento de You la golpeó en la cara cuando está hizo exhaló un gran suspiro que salió de su nariz.

—Quiero hacerlo —habló por fin y Riko alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que pensó no volvería a ver más—, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no aún al menos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desistas de esto? —Riko se incorporó sobre el pecho de You tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tener paciencia —respondió aún dándole una sonrisa que desespero a la chica.

—¡You-chan! —le reclamó.

—No puedo dejar esto así —dijo con voz tranquila—. Sólo ten paciencia y no tendremos que huir, ni escondernos nunca más.

La sujetó por la cintura atrayendola con lentitud fundiéndose en un beso que fue pasando de a poco del simple tacto de sus labios a un profundo intercambio de sus lenguas que les hizo perder la respiración. Riko quiso prolongar por más tiempo el beso y tomó la iniciativa de subirse encima de You rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas dejando caer su peso. You la recibió poniendo sus manos en su cintura permitiendo que se colocará como quisiera. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Riko y está rompió el contacto incorporándose levemente solo para retirar la parte superior de su ropa dejando al aire su torso desnudo.

You del mismo modo se alzó para aprisionar con su boca su cuello saboreando su tersa piel y metiendo sus manos bajo la falda para tocar sus suaves muslos. Eso estremeció a Riko que se aferró al cabello de You empujándola a seguir su toque en su cuello y clavícula.

Todo iba tan bien que se olvidaron del mundo exterior pero el mundo exterior no se olvidó de ellas.

Sonó un cuerno de alarma y de inmediato You se separó poniendo atención al ruido que provenía de afuera de la tienda. No perdió tiempo y enseguida se levantó para alistarse cambiandose de ropa y buscando sus armas. Sea lo que sea, debía estar lista para luchar.

—Será mejor que te vistas para salir, si es necesario que huyas me aseguraré de que llegues con Yoshiko-chan —término de fajarse su espada y un par de guardias solicitaron permiso de entrar.

De inmediato dio la indicación de poner a resguardo a Riko mientras ella iba en busca de Kanan y Dia. No volteo a ver atrás ni se despidió de la chica. Hacerlo le resultaba difícil y no quería tener la tentación de que Riko le pudiera irse con ella de nuevo.

Los guardias tomaron a Riko llevándosela en contra de su voluntad. La guiaron hasta donde se reunieron con aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y su bebé, una vez que estuvieron listos, las subieron a un carruaje y con un grupo de guardias más que se unieron las sacaron del campamento.

— o —

You conocía el toque de ese cuerno y habría querido no tener que escucharlo nunca, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaban bajo ataque.

Fue a buscar a Kanan pero solo encontró a Dia terminando de alistarse. Los soldados se estaban reuniendo en su formación para defender el campamento y la heredera Kurosawa daba las indicaciones. Los soldados se movían con sus antorchas llenando de sombras la noche y era claro para You que tendrían una desventaja al luchar de ese modo.

—¿Dónde está Kanan? —preguntó You a Dia en cuanto la vio.

—Lo envié custodiando a la partida que debía ir a casa —le contestó.

Eso en parte la tranquilizó, porque sabía que Riko iría en esa partida pero en parte también la dejó inquieta. Dia no tenía la experiencia suficiente para dirigirlos en un momento así, incluso ella dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, aún era muy pronto para asumir una responsabilidad como esa pero no por eso dejaría de cumplir su labor.

—¿Quienes son los que atacan? —quiso saber el chico y al tiempo un par de soldados llegaron hasta ellas ofreciéndoles una montura para cada una.

—Un ejército Takami —You no quería oír ese nombre tan pronto pero el destino se empeñaba en ponerle delante a sus agresores—, no es muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para suponer un problema.

—Deme el mando y acabaré con cada uno de ellos —se inclinó haciendo su petición y Dia se extrañó de ver tal ferocidad en sus modos.

—Iremos los dos, no voy a permitir que sigan haciendo de las suyas —le tocó el hombro para enderezarlo de nuevo y montó su caballo.

—Por lo que sé, Takami Chika lidera este grupo —oir el nombre de su rival le hizo arder la sangre, era demasiado pronto para tener un encuentro con ella pero si debía ser así, no dudaría en acabar con su vida—. Por esa razón su ejército no es tan numeroso.

—Yo me encargaré de ella —gruñó You y Dia no le dijo más.

You le siguió y partieron a la cabeza de su ejército una vez dieron todas las instrucciones a seguir. Esta no iba a ser una batalla que fuera a perder, se dijo You.

El ejército Kurosawa había logrado ya repeler a los atacantes y los llevó hasta acorralarlos contra el río Kano cerca de la zona de Shimizu. A You se le hizo demasiado sospechoso que se rindieran tan fácilmente pero aún así siguió al ejército pues su deber era acabar con todo rastro de insurgencia, esa era la indicación que Dia había dado.

Estaban entre el río Kise y el río Kakida cuando se dió cuenta de que todo eso no había sido más que una trampa. Arqueros los recibieron cuando toparon con el río Kano y se vieron rodeados por barcazas en cada punto de los tres ríos que les cortaban el paso. Su única salida de escape fue cortada de inmediato cuando un grupo del ejército Takami se apostó con su infantería lista para pelear. Tenían el amparo de la noche pero aún así no suponía ningún tipo de ventaja.

Aún así eso no amedrentó a You que ordenó dispersar las fuerzas y buscar cruzar por el extremo más delgado del río Kise. En ese punto las barcazas de los Takami no lograrían llegar y podrían tener un margen antes de que desembarcarán y llevarán a sus arqueros a tierra firme. Los estaría recibiendo y a la espera de que la segunda partida que había ordenado Dia seguirlos entrará a la lucha. Una tercera parte de las fuerzas de Kurosawa vendría por el lado de Numazu usando las barcas de los pescadores locales. Kanan había pensado en algún momento tener que usarlas como una vía de escape o como una sorpresa para el ataque y su momento había llegado.

Ahora todo dependía de que cada uno de los tres bloques hiciera su trabajo. El suyo era servir de carnada y atraer al enemigo para apresarlo por lo que debían resistir lo suficiente para lograr su cometido.

Cuando se acercaron al punto de cruce del río Kise fueron interceptados por un grupo de infantería Takami que traía consigo un puñado de arqueros. Les cortaron el paso quedando rodeados por completo.

Una ligera lluvia de flechas, cuyas puntas brillaban por el fuego que portaban, cayó sobre ellos y You y Dia tuvieron que ponerse bajo resguardo sacrificando sus caballos que fueron quienes recibieron el impacto de las flechas. Perdieron una tercera parte de sus hombres de esa manera y el fuego las rodeo llenando de humo todo a su alrededor. Antes de que otra ronda de flechas fuera lanzada, la infantería Takami atacó a los que quedaban. Hombres a caballo y a pie empuñando sus espadas en lo alto se aproximaron a ellos.

Dia era diestra en el uso de la espada pero jamás había estado tan cerca de una experiencia como aquella. Las pesquisas en Numazu no se comparaban a estar realmente en una desventaja numérica. You hizo todo lo posible por acabar con aquel que se pusiera enfrente. Uso su katana y su ninjatō para pelear mostrando que el arte de los antiguos samuráis en su familia no había muerto del todo. Sin embargo no parecía ser suficiente.

Uno a uno por cada dos o tres de Takami que perecian, ellos perdían más, tantos que llegaron a ser solo un puñado que se apilaban espalda con espalda en espera de su muerte.

—Ha sido un honor pelear contigo You-kun —le dió el mérito al joven espadachín en aparente resignación.

—El honor ha sido mío Kurosawa-sama —You también le otorgó su mérito—, pero no pienso morir en este lugar sin antes acabar hasta con el último Takami de la península de Izu.

—¿Tanta es tu motivación? —sonrió de lado Dia, ya se notaban los signos del cansancio tanto en su rostro como en la cara de You.

—Hasta mi último aliento Dia-sama —respondió confiada—, pero no será hoy.

La lucha se vio interrumpida cuando los soldados Takami parecieron replegarse momentáneamente y ellos aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo apiñandose los pocos que quedaban. Pronto se supo que había motivado el cese a la pelea cuando algunos caballos se acercaron revelando a los dirigentes de la insurgencia.

—Mito-oneechan estará orgullosa de saber que acabe con un Kurosawa —You reconoció enseguida a la persona que se jactaba de su logro al tenerlos casi contra el precipicio.

—Al menos tu capricho de buscar a tu mascota ha servido de algo —una chica que también venía a caballo le contestó.

You no la conocía, era una joven de ojos rojos, cabello rojizo casi tirando a púrpura que lo sostenía en dos coletas. Está portaba un estandarte que supo identificar como de la casa Kazuno. Sin embargo la que le interesaba era la otra. Su inconfundible cabello naranja como las mandarinas de las que tanto gustaba, sus ojos rubíes y su trenza lateral con su mechón que sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. No había nadie más a quien quisiera ver en ese instante. No había nadie más a quien quisiera destruir con tanta fuerza como a ella.

Los años habían pasado y al igual que ella, Takami Chika había crecido no solo en edad, lo hizo en estatura y en otros atributos que no pensó que llegaría a tener alguien como ella. Chika siempre había sentido envidia del destino que aguardaba a You, entrenada para suceder a su linaje y prolongar el legado de los Watanabe. Chika no había tenido esa oportunidad siendo la menor. Ella solo debía servir como moneda de cambio para la que era la real heredera, Mito-oneesan.

—Sarah al menos no tendrá que reñirme cuando regresemos a Uchiura —siguió hablando la mujer Kazuno.

—Ninguna de las dos volverá a subestimar lo que podemos hacer —Chika se cruzó de brazos satisfecha—. Acabemos con esto rápido Leah, quiero ir tras Riko-chan.

You que hasta ese punto se había mantenido en un perfil bajo tembló de rabia al oír el nombre de la mujer que amaba siendo pronunciado por esa escoria Takami. Dia la sostuvo del hombro para calmarla y hacerla despejar la mente. You sólo la miró y respiró tratando de contener su ira.

—Traigan a los arqueros y que acaben con esta basura Kurosawa —ordenó Chika solo que antes de que hicieran caso de su indicación, You salió a la luz.

—¡Eh! ¡Takami Chika! —gritó con suficiente volumen para no ser ignorada y de inmediato la joven Takami se revolvió asustada haciendo que su caballo se balanceara de un lado a otro nervioso.

Dia trato de ocultar de nuevo a You pues le sorprendió la reacción de la chica Takami ante su voz, solo que You no estaba por la labor de seguirse ocultando.

—¿Quién ha hablado? —exigió saber Takami desenvainando su espada amenazante.

—Kurosawa Dia —salió está dando un paso al frente no dejando que You se descubriera.

—¡La maldita heredera del daimyō! —exclamó Leah sacando su arco y apuntando a la mujer.

—¿Qué clase de cobarde pelea a distancia? ¡Ven aquí a pelear conmigo Takami Chika! —la reto You dando un paso colocándose a un costado de Dia.

—¡Watanabe-san! —dijo Chika en un chillido al verse en esos ojos azules llenos de rabia y rencor, era inconfundible.

—Tal parece que has visto un fantasma —se rió al ver su reacción de terror—. Soy Saito You ahora.

—¡Imposible! —masculló aún en su estupor mirando con detenimiento al que parecía ser un chico—. ¡Eres un Watanabe! ¡La hija de Watanabe-dono!

—La familia Watanabe pereció hace años —esta vez intervino Dia—, y me encargaré de que paguen por ese crimen cuando asuma el poder del daimyō.

—Sus lacayos más fieles y no fueron capaces de ayudarlos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad —se burló bajando del caballo—. Ven aquí para que acabe de una vez contigo.

—¿Ayudarnos? Los Takami no conocen del honor cuando ellos traicionan a su propia familia por la ambición del poder —del mismo modo You dió unos pasos al frente para enfrentar a la chica.

Una flecha cruzó los aires deteniendo el camino de You, la saeta paso a solo unos milímetros de su rostro cuando reaccionó para librarse de ella solo por instinto.

—No me importa su triste y vieja historia patética —habló Leah que ya tenía otra flecha apuntando directo a You—. Acabemos con esto y larguémonos de aquí.

—Voy a terminar lo que quedó inconcluso hace años —Chika le hizo la señal de que bajara su arma y se puso en posición llamando a su añejo rival—. Como las ratas has estado escondida todo este tiempo, pero no importa, voy a traer a Riko conmigo de nuevo y creeme que voy a disfrutar mucho cuando le lleve tu cabeza a sus pies.

—Primero inténtalo antes de hablar mucho, según recuerdo siempre perdías contra mi —se mostró confiada riéndose de ella—. Incluso el amor de Riko —al oír eso Chika se abalanzó sobre You chocando sus espadas.

—No recuerdo que ninguna de las veces que la hice mía mencionara siquiera tu nombre —lanzó el comentario malicioso.

You rechazó su embate y ambas se enfrascaron en su pelea. Leah impaciente y contradiciendo la orden de Chika hizo la señal a sus tropas de atacar con la infantería a los que quedaban de los partidarios Kurosawa, no uso a los arqueros para no herir en fuego amistoso a la líder Takami.

Dia dio las indicaciones y los pocos que quedaban se defendieron de los múltiples ataques que estaban recibiendo. No iban a resistir mucho más, uno a uno fueron cayendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo como caídos del cielo aparecieron los refuerzos que esperaban los Kurosawa.

Líneas de fuego surcaron los cielos en dirección de donde los Takami estaban. Las barcas más pequeñas de los lugareños de Numazu aparecieron por el río con grupos de tres o cuatro arqueros mientras que por tierra apareció la retaguardia a caballo. Pronto los números adversos estuvieron igualados y el pánico corrió por entre las filas de los Takami, en especial en la joven Leah.

—¡Tks! —masculló—. ¡Hay que irse de aquí! —le gritó a Chika que aún continuaba peleando.

La más pequeña de los Takami estaba en aprietos. You aún con todo su cansancio y el desgaste de los últimos días parecía no tener problemas en contener y hasta jugar con ella. Como esperaba, Chika seguía siendo solo una bravucona que no la superaba en el combate.

Viendo que perdían su ventaja y que Chika estaba teniendo muchos problemas para acabar con aquel chico de cabellera castaña, tomó una de sus flechas buscando el momento exacto para disparar y herir al oponente de su aliada. Sin embargo la refriega de la lucha le impedía tener un claro dónde asestar su golpe.

Dia notó como la chica de las coletas parecía cazar a You desde la distancia esperando con algo de impaciencia el instante en que pudiera lanzar su saeta y tratando de evitar esto Dia fue por ella.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo el mal que le has hecho a Riko-chan! —You tenía acorralada a Chika que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había logrado someterla.

—¿Mal? Alguien te ha estado engañando You-chan —dijo para ganar algo de tiempo—. ¿Realmente crees en su palabra? La conozco mejor que tú, esa pequeña perra diría cualquier cosa para tenerte contenta tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

—No pienso escucharte —blandió su katana dispuesta a acabar con todo.

.

Día alcanzó a Leah interponiendose en su campo de visión y atacandola para evitar que cazara a You. Por poco Leah la esquivo y se defendió usando su preciado arco que resistió gracias a una aleación metálica que poseía el marco.

—¡Maldita sea Kurosawa! —agarró la flecha y con la punta aprovechando la cercanía en un ágil movimiento la clavó en el pecho de Dia como si fuera un puñal.

La punta logró penetrar su armadura en uno de los pliegues más delgados y llegó hasta su carne produciéndole una herida, si bien no de gravedad, sí bastante dolorosa. El contacto ardió como si fuera fuego y sintió de inmediato un escozor horrible que la hizo quejarse del dolor.

—Al menos si no te mueres aquí, lo harás en poco tiempo —sacó su ninjatō para enterrarlo en el torso de Dia pero esta no se lo permitió.

La empujó para hacer espacio y trastabilló unos pasos aumentando la distancia. Leah la dejó yendo en busca de su caballo para huir. Se subió a la montura y echó a andar para sacar a Chika también ignorando a Dia.

Usando el cuerpo de su caballo a toda velocidad hizo atrás a You que tuvo que quitarse para evitar ser arrollada. En un rápido movimiento Leah extendió la mano agarrándose firmemente de la montura para no caer por el peso de Chika, está se asió con fuerza y montó de un saltó en un precario movimiento.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar esto —gritó mientras las veía alejarse.

You busco la manera de ir tras ella y buscando otro caballo solo que en su búsqueda se dió cuenta del estado precario de Día que parecía estar herida. Se debatió entre seguir a Chika o ir a socorrer a Dia.

—¡Aghh! —golpeó el suelo en su rabieta y fue hacia la mayor de las Kurosawa.

Corrió a través del campo quitando a su paso a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. Al llegar hasta donde Dia estaba la vio tratando de sacarse lo que sea que tenía clavado en el pecho pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor que se acrecentaba cada vez que intentaba extraer la flecha.

—¡Espera! —se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado evaluando la situación de su herida—. Esto va a doler —le advirtió y de un solo tirón jaló el cuerpo de la flecha.

Día gritó con fuerza derramando algunas lágrimas y la sangre comenzó a fluir de su costado, el arma punzante había hecho un hueco en el pectoral llegando a desgarrar la carne. You vio los restos negruzcos mezclados con la sangre dándose cuenta de que la punta estaba impregnada de algún tipo de sustancia extraña.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó preocupada temiendo lo que sospechaba.

—Arde, arde demasiado —se quejó aún revolviendose.

—Necesito que te calmes y que me digas como te sientes de ahora en adelante, lo que sea que tenía esto —levantó la flecha—, puede ser mortal y debo estar al tanto de cada cambio que sientas en tu cuerpo, ¿me has entendido?

Día asintió precariamente y You se colocó del otro lado de su herida pasando su brazo por encima. Los restos de los soldados Takami se habían dispersado al ver huir a sus líderes.

—¡Eh! ¡Ayuda! —You busco entre los que estaban cerca para que la socorrieran y poder transportar a Dia hasta un lugar seguro donde atenderla.

El tiempo era un factor que estaba en su contra.

—¡Traigan el caballo más veloz! —ordenó a los guardias Kurosawa—. Debo llevarla a Fuji de inmediato.

Pronto le trajeron un animal al que montó y con ayuda de los soldados colocó a Dia a sus espaldas amarrandola a su cuerpo para que no cayera. Partió enseguida buscando pasar el río pues no tenía tiempo para bordearlo.

Sólo tenía una idea en mente. Llegar a la casa Kurosawa y que Yohane hiciera su magia para salvar a Dia.

— o —


	19. Chapter 19

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Ahh! Hola, traigo un poco más de esta historia. A ver qué tal salió y que les parece como quedo. No los entretengo mucho porque no sé qué decir. Mejor dejo mis agradecimientos._

 _Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer esta pequeña cosa y muchas gracias adicionales y un pedazo de cielo por dejarme un review._

 _Kokoro, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo para que sufras un poco. No demasiado._

 _Nicocchi17, pues Chika se merece más de eso pero no por ahora aún hay cosas por aclarar cómo lo que pasó con Riko._

 _Yazminyazawa, aguas con las chanclas voladoras en este capítulo._

 _Krisellsolis, aguante Dia, vieja u.u va a sufrir un poco._

 _Chipiel, lo siento pero si va a sufrir un poco y no estás tan perdido en sus elucubraciones._

 _Silent crusade M, Kanan encontró a Riko así tipo que Miró dijo "ay se me cayó" y se alejó dejándola tirada para que Kanan la agarrara. Hay plan con maña no lo niego. You va a sufrir también. Dia está malita._

 _Deathstarmisael, bueno aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste._

— o —

—¿Qué está pasando zura~? —Maru preguntó preocupada a Yohane que acababa de llegar corriendo a buscarla a su biblioteca.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó aún tratando de tomar aire—. Los que se fueron a Numazu han llegado.

El rostro de Maru se iluminó ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Dia después de esos días en que estuvo. Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento alisandose la falda y componiendo sus ropas, de pronto el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella al pensar en que Dia estaba de nuevo en casa. Sin embargo el rostro de Yohane no se veía alegre, eso le dió mala espina.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dia-san viene con ellos zura~? —se acercó a la chica y Yohane movió la cabeza negando.

—No lo sé, vine a buscarte enseguida —Maru no espero más y salió de la biblioteca con Yohane detrás de ella.

Caminaron a prisa por los pasillos hasta el patio de entrada en donde vieron cómo iba llegando la caravana de soldados Kurosawa. Maru estiró el cuello buscando entre toda esa gente si reconocía a cierta cabellera oscura pero no tuvo suerte. Al único que vio fue a Kanan que venía en situación algo precaria, se asustó demasiado cuando notó la mancha roja en su ropa. Temió lo peor.

—¡Kanan-san! —gritó yendo hasta él.

Kanan desmontó con problemas su caballo y de inmediato fue auxiliado por un par de sirvientes que lo sostuvieron pero él los apartó enseguida. El hombre se giró a ver quien lo llamaba y vio como la pequeña esposa de su prima corría hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado zura~? ¿Donde está Dia-san? —la angustia se percibía en su voz—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Esta bien?

—Tranquila —Kanan levantó las manos poniéndolas en sus hombros dejando un rastro de sangre—, esto no es mío —le específico para calmarla—. Tuvimos que salir del campamento, Dia-san se quedó junto con You-kun para detenerlos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero entonces… —quiso seguir preguntando pero la llegada de grupo de carruajes se lo impidió.

Kanan salió apurado a recibir a los que venían allí para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran ilesos. Al mismo tiempo Ruby salió de la casa seguida de su padre que se veía molesto al ver toda esa escena.

—Kanan-kun —el hombre se detuvo a medio camino por unos segundos para hacer una reverencia y luego reanudar.

Se abrió la puerta del carruaje dejando salir a la joven rubia con su bebé en brazos y detrás de ella a otra chica de cabello rojizo oscuro que no reconoció Hanamaru, a ninguna de las dos.

—¡Mari-san! —Ruby gritó emocionada yendo a saludar a la rubia.

Al parecer la visión de aquella mujer molestó sobremanera al patriarca de los Kurosawa por lo que dejaba ver su rostro.

—¡Desobedecieron mis órdenes! —dijo Kurosawa-dono y Kanan se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

—Lo lamento pero no podía seguir sin mi esposa —fue la explicación que dio y Kurosawa-dono se giró volviendo a entrar en la casa.

Kanan lo siguió no sin antes mirar a Mari que asintió dejándolo ir. Debía encargarse de las cosas por él mismo y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Ruby-chan, qué alegría verte —Mari se giró para recibir a la menor de las hermanas Kurosawa—. Veo que has crecido mucho, ya eres toda una señorita —sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que había visto por última vez a la niña en ese entonces.

—¡Oh por Dios, Mari-san! ¿Es mi sobrino? —la chica exclamó emocionada casi exigiendo ver a la pequeña bebé—. ¡Hay es igualita a Kanan-san!

Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba, Yohane había ido como un rayo veloz sobre la chica de cabellera rojo oscuro a quien había reconocido, pues era su prima, aunque este detalle no lo sabía ninguno de los presentes. Hanamaru la vio extrañada por su reacción sin comprender qué es lo que le pasaba.

—¡Riri! ¡Riri! —repitió una y otra vez estrechandola contra ella—. ¡Por todos los dioses Riri-chan! ¡Estas viva!

—¡Yoshiko-chan! —la joven correspondió el abrazo con uno de igual intensidad—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a llorar por el reencuentro después de todos esos años de separación forzada. Les tomó algo de tiempo el darse cuenta de que eran ellas las que eran observadas por el resto.

—Yohane-chan, ¿quien es ella zura~? —preguntó Hanamaru aproximándose a las dos.

—Ella es… —Yohane iba a contestar pero la chica se le adelantó.

—Soy Sakurauchi Riko, prima de Yoshiko-chan —hizo una reverencia—, encantada de conocerla.

—¡Es Yohane! ¡Yohane-chan! —la corrigió enérgica la chica haciendo que Maru se confundiera con los nombres pero lo dejo pasar.

—Mucho gusto Sakurauchi-san, soy Kunikida Hanamaru —también hizo una inclinación pero decidió obviar el tema de su condición en esa casa.

—Kurosawa Hanamaru-san —intervino Ruby aclarando ese punto—, es la esposa de mi onee-chan.

—¡Oh mi cielo! —habló Mari—. Eres la esposa de mi Dia-chi —Maru notó la familiaridad con la que se refería a Dia-san—. Tendré que reprenderla por tomar a una flor tan hermosa pero tan joven. Eres afortunada de tenerla, debí aprovechar mi oportunidad de tomarla cuando podía pero bueno, al final acabé con ese desgraciado necio e idiota que es mi Kanan.

Tal aseveración hizo que las mejillas de Hanamaru se tiñeran de rojo. No entendió a qué se refería con todo aquello, pero al parecer había insinuado haber tenido algún tipo de relación con Dia, con su esposa, eso de algún modo le produjo un poco de molestia que atribuyó a un lapso tonto de celos injustificados, pues ella realmente no quería a Dia, no le deseaba el mal, por eso estaba preocupada pero de allí a quererla era decir mucho o eso se decía ella misma.

—¿Perdone? —parpadeó aún confundida Hanamaru.

—Somos de la familia —aclaró Ruby—, la esposa de Kanan-san —señalo a Mari—, la esposa de onee-chan —se refirió a Maru—, y yo espero algún día casarme con You-kun —fue su turno de ponerse roja.

—¡La pequeña Ruby-chan quiere tener marido! —dijo emocionada Mari—. ¿You-kun? Conozco un You-kun, guapo chico, un poco afeminado, pero guapo.

—Espera, ¿qué? —fue el turno de Riko de intervenir al oír el nombre de su You—. ¿De que habla?

—Nada, no hagas caso —de inmediato Yohane jaló a su prima para evitar que dijera algo—. No digas nada sobre You —le susurró.

—You-kun es el chico más guapo —Ruby le riño—. Es lindo, tiene la sonrisa más alegre y es mi novio —dijo emocionada.

—You-chan no es tu novio —la contradijo Yohane.

—Pero lo va a ser —le sacó la lengua a la chica y Riko vio con mala cara a la pequeña pelirroja.

—¿Alguien sabe que paso con Dia? ¿Dónde está? —Hanamaru retomó su principal preocupación haciendo de lado la conversación que estaban empezando a desarrollar.

Riko negó con la cabeza apenada de no poder responder apropiadamente.

—Dia-chi se quedó en el campamento tratando de hacer tiempo para sacarnos de allí —explicó Mari moviendo a su bebé que se había despertado ya y comenzaba a querer atención—. ¿Quién tiene hambre? —se dirigió a su niña.

Al ver que no obtendría más noticias que esas el ánimo de Hanamaru se fue a los suelos sin remedio. Aún se sentía intranquila por no saber nada de Dia, percibiendo esto, Mari trato de animarla un poco.

—No te preocupes, Dia-chi es un un hueso duro de roer, es otra cabezota como Kanan y dudo que haya algo que le impida volver —Hanamaru no dijo nada más tratando de aferrarse a esa idea.

Dejaron la plática allí y todas pasaron al interior de la casa, Ruby ordenó a los sirvientes disponer de la habitación de Kanan para alojar a Mari y su bebé. Yohane por su parte se llevó a Riko aparte para mostrarle su cuarto y el que pertenecía a You, además de ponerla al día con todo lo que había pasado con ella y You. Hanamaru por su lado, prefirió regresar a su biblioteca a esperar, al menos en ese lugar podía distraerse y no seguir pensando en todas los cosas malas que podían suceder.

— o —

Kanan respiro hondo antes de entrar al dojo y tener que enfrentar a su padre que se encontraba allí. Lo había ido a buscar a la sala principal pero un sirviente le dijo que lo estaría esperando en el dojo familiar, por esa razón estaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada.

Deslizó la puerta e ingresó al lugar.

Su padre lo esperaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo al centro del dojo. Kanan camino hasta ponerse a su altura y se sentó en la misma posición. Se quedaron en silencio. Se había percatado de que delante de su padre descansaba un bokken, un sable de madera. Eso le hizo saber que le esperaba un castigo por lo que había hecho.

—Desobedecieron mis órdenes —habló el patriarca con voz dura rompiendo el silencio—. Asaltaron mi casa en Odawara y ahora vienen como los perros con la cola entre las patas sin poder acabar con los Takami —fue elevando su tono pero aún así Kanan no bajó la cabeza—. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para aligerar tu castigo.

—Tenía que recuperar a mi esposa y conocer a mi hija —dijo y apenas había acabado de decir aquello cuando Kurosawa-dono se levantó en un rápido movimiento tomando el bokken y golpeándolo en el pecho.

Kanan cayó hacia atrás con un leve quejido. Aún llevaba puesta su armadura pectoral y eso había amortiguado a medias el golpe, sino la hubiera traído puesta seguramente le habría roto algunas costillas. Se incorporó de nuevo sentado sobre sus rodillas.

—Los Takami habían sido expulsados de Numazu y repelidos hasta Uchiura como habían sido tus órdenes —esperó un golpe pero este no llegó—. Como me pediste fui hasta donde Mito-san y le ofrecí un pacto para que dejara de lado su rebelión, solo que no aceptó —omitió de forma deliberada algunos detalles—. Ella desea el control total de Izu hasta Numazu, Mishima y Atami, pero se que no estará satisfecha hasta que se haga del control de Fuji, Gotenba y Odawara.

—Eso jamás lo permitiré, los Kurosawa son los señores de Izu y Fuji —lo interrumpió.

—Ha dicho que no pactará a menos que el daimyō le ceda esas ciudades —volvió a hablar Kanan—. No acepta el matrimonio de la heredera de Kurosawa y no se someterá a su señorío.

Kurosawa-dono se revolvió molesto llevándose las manos a la espalda junto con el bokken, estaba cavilando cual debía ser su siguiente paso.

—La única manera de quitarle el apoyo de la gente es dándoles un nuevo heredero del daimyō —se detuvo colocándose delante de su hijo bastardo—. Ha pasado tiempo suficiente desde la boda de Dia, si la chica está embarazada es momento de saberlo.

—Es demasiado pronto —dijo queriendo ganar tiempo que sabía no tenía.

—No tanto como para no saberlo, llamaré a la partera para que lo confirme —se dio la vuelta—. En caso de que ella esté embarazada podrás conservar a tu esposa e hijos contigo, sino es así deberás compartir con ella de nuevo o esta vez no pasaré por alto su ofensa y desobediencia.

Kanan no mencionó nada, solo se agachó en una reverencia y espero a que su padre lo despidiera o él dejara el dojo. Sabía que estaban en aprietos y más le valía a Dia aparecer pronto y ayudarle arreglar este asunto por fin.

— o —

You cabalgaba a toda prisa como alma que llevaba el diablo buscando llegar a la casa Kurosawa, la tarde estaba cayendo y debía estar allí pronto. Tenía que salvar a Dia del veneno que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y el tiempo jugaba en contra. Podía sentir como el aliento de Dia se volvía más inestable y su piel ardía en fiebre además del sudor que estaba empapando sus ropas. Si seguía así pronto estaría convulsionando y no podría hacer nada por ella más que acabar con su sufrimiento.

Sabía de venenos pero no tenía la experiencia ni la habilidad para curarlos, pero conocía a quien sí sabía de ellos y tenía dicha habilidad para tratar los envenenamientos. La familia de Yohane era experta en magia, en hierbas y en demonios. Si no hubiera sido por los Takami las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes en sus vidas.

Llegó a la ciudad sin detenerse en la atalaya ni en la puerta de entrada, cruzó sin detenerse solo mostrando el escudo de la familia Kurosawa que llevaba el caballo y sin duda más de uno reconoció a la persona que llevaba a lomos del animal. Le abrieron paso y fue así como por fin estuvo en la casa Kurosawa.

Algunos sirvientes corrieron en cuanto fue anunciada su llegada y otros más fueron al interior de la casa para dar la noticia.

De inmediato cuando detuvo al caballo, de un saltó bajo sin esperar a que se parara del todo. En un rápido movimiento la capturó en el aire cuando Dia se fue de lado sin fuerza en su cuerpo. La chica estaba en muy mal estado.

Los otros sirvientes fueron a socorrerla y con su ayuda la llevaron cargando hasta su habitación.

—Alguien vaya en busca de Yohane-chan —dio la orden y uno de los sirvientes la acató.

— o —

Hanamaru había estado impaciente desde la mañana, no había ni siquiera probado bocado y eso era muy preocupante para Yohane. Ella y Riko estaban con la chica en la biblioteca acompañándola después de que Yohane le llevará algo para comer.

Riko no había dicho mucho pero se había impresionado bastante al ver la cantidad de libros que había en aquella gran habitación y su curiosidad le había hecho ir a revisar algunos. Yohane reñía y gruñía cuanto podía a las dos por estar tan nerviosa una y la otra tan absorta con ese montón de papeles.

La tarde estaba muriendo en el horizonte cuando por fin logro hacer que Maru probará bocado cuando fue más que evidente que se moría de hambre. Fue su pequeño triunfo que no duró mucho pues el pequeño escándalo las alcanzó.

Un sirviente vino apurado hasta ellas buscando a la joven esposa anunciando que Dia-sama había llegado pero no parecía estar bien.

Maru sintió un nudo en el estómago poniéndose pálida y temblorosa al oír aquello. No espero explicaciones y salió de la biblioteca por segunda vez en ese día con el corazón desbocado pero ahora con la certeza de que vería a Dia solo que probablemente está no estaría en buenas condiciones.

Se guío por el bullicio yendo hasta su propia habitación. Kanan la interceptó antes de que pudiera entrar en su cuarto y Maru forcejeo para que la dejara libre.

—¡Calmate! —la sujetó con fuerza—. Necesito que te calmes antes de que siquiera pienses entrar allí.

Maru noble hizo caso y estirando el cuello lo más que pudo quiso ver lo que sucedía en el interior. La mujer rubia estaba dentro y parecía atareada desvistiendo a quien parecía ser Dia.

—¡Dia-san! —gritó Maru haciendo que todos contestan a verla pero Día estaba demasiado febril para hacer caso de nada.

You salió de alguna parte en el interior y cerró la puerta detrás de él para evitar que Maru perturbada a Dia.

—Hanamaru-chan, ¿dónde está Yohane-chan? —preguntó con la desesperación en su voz.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué tiene Dia-san? —dijo al borde de las lágrimas sin entender porqué estaba tan alterada.

—Hanamaru-chan, mírame —la tomó de las mejillas húmedas—. ¿Dónde está Yohane-chan? Es importante —la chica sollozo mirando a los ojos azules de You.

—Para que me quieres You-kun —la joven de cabellera oscura apareció seguida de Riko.

You respiro aliviada de ver que Riko estaba a salvo pero aún así no se desvió de su propósito.

—Necesito que ayudes a Dia-sama —exclamó y de inmediato fue a ella tomando sus manos para llevarla al interior de la habitación.

—Espera, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —se soltó de forma abrupta retrocediendo.

You se acercó a ella llevándola a un rincón lejos de Kanan que aún se mantenía de pie impidiéndole el paso a Maru que ahora se debatía entre seguir intentando o hacer otra cosa.

—Dia-san fue envenenada por los Kazuno —You sacó de entre sus ropas la flecha que aún tenía rastros del veneno—, y solo tú puedes hacer algo.

Yohane la miró por unos segundos pasando sus ojos de la flecha ensangrentada a los ojos de You.

—Lo siento pero no puedo —dijo de forma seca cruzándose de brazos.

— o —


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Debo decir que en este momento me siento como de un humor extraño, algo irritable, un poco egoísta quizás o no sé. Sea como sea, dejo esta pequeña continuación._

 _Siento como que se viene uno de esos episodios depresivos, no hablo de la historia sino más bien de mi, de esos que me ponen abajo porque siento que escribo basura (ok, ya sé que lo hago pero me gusta pensar que no). Esto porque a veces me pongo a pensar en todos los problemas del mundo y no mames, yo sufriendo por tonterías. Que si escribo sobre ships que no son populares (o porque más bien no escribo tan bien como para que lo sean) y por esa razón pocos son los que se arriesgan a leerlo, luego me digo, pues si escribes para ti porque precisamente no hay historias de esos ships (aunque escriba historias que no sean muy buenas). Es mi único consuelo. Hacer lo que me gusta porque me gustaría leerlo (aunque sea malo)._

 _En fin, ya luego se me pasa._

 _Muchas gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que hago y aún mayores las gracias por los que se toman además la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Por las razones que escribí arriba creanme que se les aprecia demasiado. Sólo por ustedes público las historias, ya que de lo contrario las dejaría guardadas en lo profundo de mi celular y de mi mente sin ganas de querer compartirlas. Muchas gracias._

 _PD. Odio el autocorrector cuando me cambia las palabras. Este al igual que yo no me entiende del todo y me hace cada cosa._

 _PD 2. Necesito un diccionario de gramática para mejorar mi escritura. Tendré que ponerlo en la lista de cosas a comprar cuando vaya a una librería._

— o —

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? —You la sostuvo del brazo haciendo presión—. Sabes muy bien lo que es esto y como se debe tratar, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Yohane se mantuvo impasible con los brazos cruzados sin mostrar interés en el objeto que You sostenía en su otra mano.

—Ya te lo dije —se soltó del agarre del chico—, no puedo.

—¡Vamos Yohane! —dijo con desesperación—. No es momento para que tus celos saquen lo peor de ti.

—¿Celos? Claro que no —se mostró ofendida—. No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo sabes —volvió a tomarla del brazo—, ¿dime qué no es porque te encantaría ver que Dia-san dejara viuda a Maru-chan?

La chica se mordió el labio pero aún así siguió sin dar un paso atrás.

—Seria lo mejor —habló al fin—. Si ella se muere ahora, Maru-chan sería libre y…

You no pudo más con eso y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias lanzó una bofetada sobre Yohane que se llevó la mano a la mejilla. El golpe ardía y derramó algunas lágrimas debido a eso.

—¡No me importa lo que digas o hagas, no voy a cambiar de opinión! —le gritó poniendo alerta a los que estaban alrededor.

Riko se acercó para sostener a su prima y vio la flecha reconociendo enseguida a quien pertenecía y lo que era, entendió lo que estaba pasando entre ellas y decidió intervenir.

—You-chan no seas tan dura con ella —suplicó Riko pero el chico la ignoró—, no puedes obligarla si no quiere, los Kurosawa no son personas confiables...

—No digas más que en ese aspecto no tienes porque opinar —los ojos azules de You la miraron con frialdad, del mismo modo en que la vio el primer día de su reencuentro.

—You-chan —bajó su rostro apenada haciéndose a un lado.

—Aunque Dia-sama muera, Maru no se va a librar de Kurosawa-dono. Ella pertenece a esta familia ahora, ella es una Kurosawa también —trato de razonar con Yohane—. En este momento es mejor que esté con Dia-sama para que la proteja que sin ella a merced de sus enemigos.

La chica frunció las cejas aún sin estar convencida del todo, no quería ceder, para ella la mejor opción seguía siendo que Día muriera y de ese modo pudiera regresar a su vida de antes, con ellos en el templo, como siempre había sido desde que llegaron allí.

—Yohane-chan, tú conoces de esto, tu familia elaboraba estos venenos para los que pudieran pagarlos. Conoces los remedios para curarlos, por favor —a pesar de que poco le importaba lo que sucediera a los Kurosawa, su sentido del honor y justicia le decía que Dia no merecía lo que estaba pasando—. Yo-chan...

—Yo-chan —pronunció la voz de Maru al mismo tiempo.

La joven se acercó a ellas, luego de desistir en su intento de ir con Dia y al oír lo que parecía ser una pelea entre sus amigas fue hasta ellas. Se estaba limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado con sus manos y veía a Yohane con intensidad, había logrado escuchar esa última parte de su discusión y en cierto modo eso le dió esperanza.

—Yo-chan, si tú sabes cómo curarla ~zura, por favor sálvala —la tomó de las manos y Yohane se sintió terriblemente miserable al ver a Maru suplicando por aquella mujer.

—Maru-chan… yo… no… —sintió su determinación flaquear—. No Maru-chan, ella ha sido mala contigo, ella te obligo a hacer cosas malas y se aprovechó de ti, ¿cómo puedes pedir por ella después de todo lo que ha hecho?

—Dia-san no es mala, solo… —Maru no sabía exactamente qué decir sobre lo que les había pasado pero de algún modo se sentía comprometida a ayudarla—. Tal vez en otra situación habríamos podido ser amigas pero el destino fue cruel con nosotras. Dia-san en realidad se ha portado bien, comprensiva y… —pensó en decir protectora y amorosa pero creyó que eso solo era parte de su tonta imaginación romántica—, y yo he sido la que ha estado siendo dura con ella.

—Maru-chan —Yohane la tomó de los hombros—, dices eso porque estás maravillada por lo último que hizo pero sabes muy bien que eso solo busca un fin y a ella solo le importa el hijo que le puedas dar y su posición como jefe de esta familia ruin —la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo haciendo que a Yohane se le hiciera el corazón pequeño al verla así.

—Tal… tal vez tengas razón ~zura —apretó las manos de Yo-chan—, pero aún así no le deseo el mal ni estaría en paz conmigo misma de saber que había algún modo de salvarla y que no hice nada por ella ~zura.

La miró con las lágrimas llenando su rostro y Yohane no pudo soportarlo más, de esa manera no podía negarle nada a Maru, a su querida Maru que sabía muy bien jamás podría ser de ella.

—Es… está bien —terminó cediendo—, pero me debes una Zuramaru —la soltó y llevo sus manos al rostro de la niña apartando la humedad para después voltearse a ver a su prima—. Riri-chan, necesito que me ayudes con esto.

La chica asintió aún sin levantar la mirada para enfrentarse a You que ahora parecía más calmado. Yohane se aproximó a él y le arrebató la flecha para examinar más de cerca el objeto y todos fueron de regreso a la habitación donde estaba Día convaleciente.

Kanan las dejo pasar cuando You le indico que podían hacerlo, los únicos que quedaron afuera fueron Maru, You y Kanan. Los dos chicos hicieron guardia y se turnaron para conseguir todo lo que Yohane solicitó por medio de Riko y Mari. Hanamaru no se despejó del lugar ni una sola vez.

— o —

Kurosawa-dono había salido de la casa pero fue enterado de la situación y fue enseguida a ver el estado de su hija. Kanan le informó lo que había sucedido según el relato que You le había hecho y como ahora estaban en espera de que Dia fuera tratada contra el veneno que la tenía de esa manera. Kurosawa-dono escuchó atento dándole la indicación de encargarse de todo el asunto mientras él aseguraba las cosas en el pueblo y sus alrededores ante los rumores que vendrían.

Maru por su parte, se mantuvo al pie de la habitación aún cuando le fue solicitado que podía ir a descansar en otra habitación pues la noche ya estaba sobre ellos y no podía estar así a riesgo de un resfrío por el sereno de la noche fría. Ella se mantuvo allí junto a You acurrucándose uno junto al otro cubiertos por una pequeña manta que habían traído para ellos. No fue sino hasta la madrugada cuando el sueño y el cansancio vencieron a Maru, You había caído dormido desde mucho antes.

Mari había tenido que dejar la habitación pues debía hacerse cargo de su bebé y relevar de dicha labor a la pequeña Ruby que debía estar del mismo modo preocupada y desesperada por tener noticias de su hermana. Todo estaba en manos de Yohane y Riko.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —la cuestionó Riri—. Aunque You-chan y esa chica te lo hayan pedido, si no quieres hacerlo estás en tu derecho.

A Riko no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ayudar a un Kurosawa, aún se le hacía difícil el saber que debía acostumbrarse a eso pues You, su You, era un siervo de esa familia. Tantos años con los Takami diciéndole todas las cosas malas que hacían los Kurosawa habían calado en su psique. Una parte de ella creía que muriendo el heredero del daimyō la guerra se acabaría, aunque sabía que era un pensamiento muy inocente. Conociendo a Mito-san, no le bastaría hasta tener bajo su control el daimyō y acabar con cada uno de los Kurosawa y sus aliados, eso incluía a todos los que en ese momento la rodeaban. Mito-san no se tentaría el corazón para hacerlo sin piedad alguna.

—No, You-kun tiene razón —contestó algo molesta—. No hay manera de regresar atrás, Maru es una de ellos ahora y sin Dia a su lado corre más peligro que con ella.

Yohane estaba aún machacando algunas hierbas que había solicitado para hacer algunos brebajes además de las que había utilizado para hacer un ungüento que ocupo para poner en la herida. La infusión que estaba terminando de hacer la olió antes de seguir y le dió el visto bueno. Haciendo un gesto a su prima, está la ayudó a incorporar ligeramente a la chica convaleciente para que pudiera beber.

Dia aún se mantenía en un estado febril balbuceando cosas sin sentido y temblando, aunque ya no de forma violenta, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y su semblante estaba más pálido de lo normal. Derramó una parte del líquido pero entre las dos, Riko y Yohane, pudieron hacer que tragara todo el resto. En su estado no hizo ninguna mueca sobre el sabor amargo de la infusión. Cambiaron las telas húmedas que usaban para refrescar su cuerpo tratando de mitigar la temperatura alta y la dejaron para que hiciera efecto lo que le habían dado.

Ambas estaban cansadas, Riko aún más pues con todo el trajín de la huida y la persecución prácticamente no había podido dormir nada. Después de algunos minutos los temblores de Día parecieron disminuir hasta ser casi nada, fue entonces que Yohane decidió que era todo por ahora, Dia estaba respondiendo bien y solo quedaba esperar a que poco a poco la fiebre fuera bajando y el veneno saliera de sus sistema. Los Kazuno no solían usar un veneno fulminante, más bien gustaban de hacer sufrir a sus víctimas dándoles una muerte tortuosa y dolorosa que solo podía ser combatida por alguien experto.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación encontrándose a una Maru que de inmediato saltó sobre ellas para preguntar sobre Dia, al igual que la otra chica pelirroja, la hermana de la Kurosawa. You aún estaba algo somnoliento pero Riko pudo notar muy bien como Ruby estaba sosteniendo la mano de You.

—¿Cómo está ~zura? —se dirigió a Yohane que exhaló con cansancio.

—Hay que dejarla descansar, la medicina debe hacer efecto —esa respuesta no satisfizo la angustia de Maru—. Puedes pasar y quedarte con ella, realmente no va a ir a ningún lado si coopera lo suficiente.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Maru no dudo en hacer caso. Entró dejando detrás a las otras chicas.

—¿Yo… yo también puedo? —fue el turno de Ruby de pedir permiso y Yohane sólo rodó los ojos con exasperación haciéndole saber que podía—. You-kun, debo ir.

—Adelante Ruby-chan —le sonrió de manera cálida dando un apretón a su mano para después soltarla.

—Gracias Yohane-chan —el agradecimiento tomó por sorpresa a las You-yos que abrieron los ojos incrédulas—, gracias por salvar a mi onee-chan.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza cruzó el rostro de Yohane.

—No… no tienes porque —se mordió la lengua para no decir un insulto porque aquel gesto de amabilidad de la chica la había sacado de contexto, por unos instantes fue la Ruby tímida y linda de la niñez.

Ruby se giró a ver una última vez a You y de forma rápida se abalanzó a los brazos de este depositando un beso en sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla, aún estaba anonadado. Acto seguido cruzó la puerta de entrada dejando a las dos You-yos confundidas y a Riko evidentemente molesta.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Yohane se volteo a ver a You que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo esperaba —fue su excusa y la única respuesta de Riko fue abrazarse a su cintura por detrás enterrando su cara en su espalda.

—Más vale que te disculpes con Riri-chan —la regaño pero You reaccionó algo tenso al abrazo de la chica, aún tenía en mente lo que Chika había dicho.

—No tengo porqué —le respondió negándose a hacerlo y apartando a Riko de sí—. Ví a Chika —oír ese nombre hizo que Riko se estremeciera.

—¿Peleaste con ella? —quiso saber y eso sólo provocó que You se enojara.

—¿Qué si lo hice? Puedes estar tranquila de saber que no pude matar a ti querida Chika-chan —dejó salir toda su ira—. Al parecer ella desea mucho que regreses a su lado y no solo eso, me ha dicho que sigues siendo la misma mentirosa de siempre.

—No me importa lo que haya dicho, si hay alguien que miente es ella —dijo defendiéndose—. ¡You-chan, no puedes creer en ella! —le suplicó tratando de abrazarla de nuevo pero You no se lo permitió.

—Hasta donde sé, cualquiera de las dos puede mentir más que decir la verdad —apenas estaba terminando de decir aquello cuando sintió un empujón en su costado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Riri? —era Yohane quien lo había hecho—. Sabes muy bien todo lo que los Takami nos hicieron a causa de los Kurosawa, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en que Riri estaría mintiendo?

—Lo hizo una vez, bien puede hacerlo de nuevo —dijo tajante dando por terminada la conversación yendo a sentarse donde había estado minutos antes.

—Estas equivocado —habló en tono fuerte Yohane y Riko la detuvo.

—Tiene razón, no confía en mí por estar bajo la influencia de los Kurosawa y está bien, lo entiendo, pero —avanzó hasta You poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella— no me importa cuántas veces deba hacerlo, te amo You-chan, te amo y solo tú eres lo único que me importa.

You desvío la mirada con su rostro ardiendo, no tenía el valor de verse en esos ojos miel y decirle que a ella tampoco le importaba y que del mismo modo solo la amaba a ella, sin embargo no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Aún se sentía reticente y confundida con todo.

Riko se levantó y junto a Yohane la dejaron sola. La chica contuvo sus lágrimas de salir de sus ojos que estaban enrojecidos. Ya buscaría la manera de hacer que You confiara en ella de nuevo.

— o —

Maru se acercó hasta Dia viendo su semblante casi sin color y se cercioró de su temperatura al tocar su frente por encima del trapo que lo cubría. Noto que estaba algo cálido y lo apartó para cambiarlo por otro fresco. Ruby llegó en ese momento y se echó en los brazos de su hermana llorando en silencio. Se recostó junto a ella y no abandonó su lugar quedándose dormida sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

La pequeña Maru no se lo impidió, por el contrario ella se mantuvo despierta cuidando de Dia y de que ésta estuviera cubierta por los paños frescos que absorbían el calor de su cuerpo. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por su esposa.

Acomodo algunos mechones oscuros que caían húmedos sobre su frente y sin pensarlo acarició su mejilla rozando con sus dedos. Dia pareció quejarse y Maru retiró su mano de inmediato para no perturbarla.

—Ha… Hanamaru… —pronunció aún entre sus delirios.

— o —


	21. Chapter 21

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡De regreso! En verdad ya me urge terminar esta historia para comenzar alguna de las otras que tengo pendientes, aunque eso no significa que la voy a hacer al putazo (al menos eso espero). Aunque sin duda ya casi estamos pasando la mitad de la misma. Vamos, que estamos en ese lapso que viene de tranquilidad antes de que se desate el huracán._

 _Momento de relax, momento de tener un poco de DiaMaru lindo, al menos espero que haya quedado lindo. Si no, me disculpo u.u_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, reviews y en todos los idiomas en los que se pueda traducir. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y tomarse su tiempo para dejar sus impresiones sobre ella. Amo leerlos, todos, los buenos y los malos, porque de todos aprendo algo nuevo. En verdad me hacen el día cuando los leo._

— o —

La mañana llegó sin demora, siempre puntual a esa hora en esa época del año. Los ojos de Hanamaru mostraban los signos del cansancio pero aún así se mantenía despierta en espera de cualquier reacción de Dia. Reacción que no sucedió pues aún se mantenía inconsciente aunque con pequeños episodios de habla sin sentido. Abría los ojos dejando ver sus pupilas aqua completamente dilatadas y desorbitadas para luego volver a cerrarlas quejándose del dolor.

Verla en ese estado tenía a Hanamaru en un hito. A pesar de que Ruby estuvo con ella y la ayudaba a mantener a Dia bajo control cuando sucedían esos momentos, sentía sus fuerzas abandonarla. Con la mañana apareció Yohane acompañada de esa chica, Riko, al igual que Mari poco después. Ellas la relevaron al igual que Kanan lo hizo con You.

El pequeño chico se llevó a Maru a descansar en la habitación contigua aún cuando ésta se negó. Sin embargo en cuanto tocó su cabeza la almohada cayó rendida en sueño. You no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, solo hasta oír el leve ronquido de su prima para salir de la habitación y recibir indicaciones de Kanan para el día, solo que Ruby lo esperaba afuera.

—¡You-chan! —lo recibió colgándose de su cuello—. Acompáñame a mi habitación —pidió Ruby y You miró a Kanan solicitando su ayuda para librarse de la chica.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan, tengo pendientes que atender —le señaló a Kanan y Ruby torció la boca.

—Kanan-kun —se giró suplicando—, ¿podrá acompañarme You a mi cuarto? —Kanan se rió al verla.

—No lo sé —dijo burlándose de You que hizo cara de susto—. Hay cosas que hacer Ruby-chan.

—¡Por favor! —puso su mejor gesto de súplica—. Prometo no entretenerlo… demasiado —Kanan se carcajeo con más ganas.

—A una pequeña doncella no se le puede negar la compañía de un guerrero para llevarla a su lecho —Ruby saltó de alegría y fue a abrazar a su primo para luego jalar a You que tuvo que irse con ella de mala gana.

— o —

Riko salió de la habitación de Dia cargando con ella una cubeta llena con agua que solicito a Kanan cambiar por agua fresca y limpia. No pudo evitar voltear a todos lados buscando a cierta persona y Kanan se dió cuenta de esto.

—Lo mandé a dejar a la pequeña Ruby-chan a sus habitaciones —dijo refiriéndose a You a lo que Riko frunció la boca con disgusto—. No tienes porque preocuparte por ella, You-chan no está interesado.

—No se de qué hablas —le entregó el balde casi regando su contenido sobre él.

—Si claro —se rió—, cuida bien de mi cachorro. No aceptaré que le vuelvas a destruir la vida.

Su semblante burlón cambio a uno amenazante que hizo retroceder a Riko aunque esta no se amedrentó con la bravuconería de la que hizo alarde Kanan.

—Fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron —gruño manteniendo sus ojos miel sobre los ojos turquesa en evidente reto—. Los Kurosawa son basura —escupió al suelo.

Ante tal ofensa Kanan reaccionó golpeando su cara reventándole la boca. Riko cayó al suelo de rodillas con una línea de sangre escurriendo de su barbilla sobre la duela. No emitió ningún quejido aunque el golpe había sido duro, por el contrario solo volteo a verlo manteniendo esos ojos miel llenos de odio.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que te traje aquí y te devolví con él —Kanan se agachó tomando el cabello de Riko jalandolo para mostrar su superioridad—. Estarías muerta ahora, o peor aún, seguirías con esa inmundicia que es Chika —ni esas palabras lograron ablandar a la chica que seguía sin bajar la mirada—. Ya veo, Mito-san ha hecho un buen trabajo adiestrandote.

Sin esperar una respuesta la arrastró hasta el jardín tirándola al suelo llenándose de suciedad sus ropas. Kanan se arremangó los puños de su traje y tomando una vara de bambú que estaba cerca procedió a golpearla mientras Riko se cubría con los brazos la cabeza pero su espalda era la que recibía el castigo.

El pequeño escándalo llegó a oídos de You que en ese instante estaba de regreso a esa área de la casa y al escuchar la voz de angustia de Riko salió corriendo sin pensar interponiéndose en el camino de la vara y el cuerpo de la chica recibiendo él el golpe en la espalda.

—¡Retírate! —le ordenó Kanan.

—¡No! —dijo decidido colocándose de frente.

—¿Estás dispuesto a morir por esta traidora? —alzó la vara dispuesto a seguir con su castigo.

—Usted la trajo aquí, usted la devolvió a mi vida y daría ésta si es necesario para no perderla de nuevo —You extendió los brazos para cubrir a Riko que lo miro asombrada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Mari, tanto ella como Yohane habían salido de la habitación al oír el barullo armado.

—Estoy disciplinando a mi aprendiz —le contestó sin verla.

—¡Riri-chan! —Yohane quiso ir a ayudar a su prima pero Mari la detuvo.

—¿Para eso tienes que golpear a esa chica indefensa? —siguió cuestionando Mari.

—No admito distracciones —Kanan arrojó la vara y tomó a You del cuello levantandolo—. Tú y yo iremos arreglar este asunto a otro lado.

Kanan camino por delante con You siguiendo sus pasos. Al salir de la visión de Mari, ésta soltó a la chica que corrió a ver a Riko. Entre las dos la sostuvieron para llevarla a la habitación y curar las heridas que acababa de recibir. Afortunadamente no había recibido un gran daño gracias a la intervención de You.

— o —

You sabía a dónde se dirigían una vez dió los primeros pasos por aquella área. Estaban yendo a las habitaciones de Kanan. Ante tal perspectiva You no pudo evitar temblar al pensar en cuál era el castigo que aquel hombre le tenía reservado.

Entraron y You cerró la puerta poniéndose tenso y rígido ya que los dos estaban solos.

—Crei que ahora que estaba con su esposa no…

—¡Cállate! —dijo con voz fuerte pero sin gritar—. No tengo interés en ti de esa manera, aunque podría cambiar de opinión si sigues de insolente.

You se arrodilló bajando la cabeza al nivel del suelo como marcaba su estatus de siervo. Kanan mantenía el ceño fruncido paseándose por la habitación pensando y debatiéndose.

—Debes mantener vigilada a esa chica —habló al fin—. He estado distraído debido a mis propios asuntos personales que no he podido atender este problema antes.

El chico no objetó, porque él mismo tenía sus dudas sobre Riko.

—Si lo que dijo Chika tiene algo de verdad, es probable que Mito-san la esté usando —reflexionó—. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que me has informado de ello.

—Ella niega cualquier conexión con Chika, pero aún así mantiene una actitud hostil contra los Kurosawa —también You se puso a pensar sobre el asunto.

—Fue por demás extraña la manera en que Mito-san la dejó a mi merced —por primera vez en varios días recapitulaba lo sucedido—. La conferencia con ella no llevó a nada y era de esperarse, pero sutilmente mencionó su paradero y no dude en ir por la chica.

—Eso es sospechoso —le dió la razón.

—Solo quería sorprenderte y devolverte algo de lo que ellos te quitaron —Kanan se dejó vencer sentándose también—. Fui muy estúpido. No supe en ese momento hasta donde la han llenado de su ideología los Takami.

—La mantendré cerca de mí para vigilar sus pasos, ¿cree que intente hacer algo? —decir aquello le producía un desazón a You que le hacía doler el corazón, no quería que fuera real.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo haga pero debemos anticiparnos a un ataque Takami —el más joven asintió—. Por lo pronto el pequeño teatro ha servido para que ella vea lo mucho que la amas y para hacerme ver tus prioridades.

You regresó su rostro al suelo en actitud servil.

—No olvides que eres un Watanabe, un samurái y tu deber es con tu amo y yo soy tu amo —Kanan se levantó buscando entre sus pertenencias un bokken—. Demuestra tu lealtad pequeño soldado, sígueme.

De nueva cuenta ambos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al dojo, Kanan tenía pensado disciplinar a su aprendiz sometiéndolo a un régimen intenso de entrenamiento para recordarle cuál era su lugar y su propósito.

— o —

—Saliste sin mi permiso de Uchiura y atacaste a los Kurosawa —enfadada desde su lugar principal Mito-san reprendió a su hermana menor—. Tomaste tropas, suministros y creíste que era buena idea ir a recuperar a tu querida mascota.

—Mito-oneesan… —Chika pronunció su nombre con algo de temor—, lamento haber perdido a Watanabe You en la pelea, al menos ahora sabemos que aún hay un descendiente de ese clan y bueno, no fue tan malo, logramos herir a la heredera de los Kurosawa y diezmar sus fuerzas, según el reporte de los espías ella…

—¡Silencio! —Mito alzó la voz para callar a su hermana—. ¡Eso no te exime de tu falta! Ya no eres una niña Chika, debes tomar responsabilidad por tus acciones —hizo una señal y una chica se acercó poniéndose al lado de la menor de las Takami—. Sarah, tú decides el castigo de tu esposa y espero que esta vez no se escape de tus manos.

—¡Mito! ¡Mito-san! ¡Por favor! —chilló el nombre de su hermana pero esta le dió la espalda regresando a su lugar a la cabeza de la sala.

Sarah no tuvo reparos en tomar a la chica desgarrando sus ropas mientras otros sirvientes traían arrastrando a su hermana menor, Leah. Chika la miró y su rostro se puso a banco al ver el estado de la joven. Tenía la cara magullada y sus ropas cubiertas con su propia sangre, estaba semi inconsciente pues sus ojos se posaron en Chika que trago saliva. Colocó a las dos una junto a la otra con la espalda descubierta. Al mismo tiempo otros sirvientes llevaron un brasero con carbones al rojo vivo donde un par de dagas descansaban en sus llamas. El acero brillaba de un rojo incandescente gracias al intenso calor.

—Takami Chika, no… Kazuno Chika, tienes un nuevo amo a quien servir y a este no le gustan las desobediencias —dijo mientras movía las dagas verificando que estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes—. Creo que usaré tus métodos para hacerte recordar quién es tu dueña.

Le dieron a Chika una vara de bambú que un sirviente puso en su boca y ella se aferró al pedazo de madera aparentando fuertemente para no dejar salir un aullido de dolor que aún así no pudo ser contenido cuando su carne se quemó al paso del filo ardiente que grababa a fuego el nombre de Sarah.

—Esto no es un juego —dijo al terminar—, tómatelo en serio Chika-san.

Jadeando con la cara en sufrimiento y con el sudor y los espasmos del dolor provocado cayó rendida cuando la soltaron. Aún en ese estado pudo alcanzar a ver cómo Leah recibía un trato igual al de ella antes de perder su consciencia.

— o —

Los días pasaron con mucha lentitud para Hanamaru, Dia permanecía casi igual, al menos ya sin la fiebre extrema pero, según Yohane, iba a estar durmiendo por el efecto de lo que le estaban dando para curar su envenenamiento. Los pocos momentos de lucidez eran muy cortos, más bien eran provocados por Yohane que la despertaba pasando un bote con unas sales que despedían un olor intenso que la hacían salir de su inconsciencia el tiempo suficiente para que bebiera el brebaje que preparaban para ella.

Poco a poco su rostro fue recuperando cierto color, ya no se miraba tan pálida ni sudorosa y su semblante ya no tenía esa expresión de dolor. Eso la animó, pues era buena señal de su recuperación. Yohane y Riko, de quién se enteró del encuentro que había tenido con Kanan, cambiaban los vendajes de la herida cada cierto tiempo, alimentaban y daban el medicamento. La piel de esa área herida aún se veía de mal aspecto pero también iba retrocediendo para adquirir una cicatriz que no se veía muy estética pero eso no importaba mientras Dia pudiera recuperarse.

Mari y ella se encargaban de asear a Dia y aunque trataba de permanecer tranquila, en más de una ocasión Mari la molesto sobre el tema, pues no podía evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su cara, no debido a lujuria, sino a lo vulnerable que se miraba la chica.

Al décimo día, Dia al fin abrió los ojos mostrando que podía permanecer lúcida por más de solo unos minutos, además de que comenzaba a conversar con algo de dificultad.

—¡Oh Dia-san! ¡Mi pequeña y hermosa tontita! —la saludo Mari cuando la chica en cuestión las recibió despierta esa mañana.

—Ma… Mari-san —pronunció su nombre aclarándose la garganta que aún se negaba a responder como ella quería.

—¡Sshhh! No digas nada, no te esfuerces demasiado —se colocó a su lado poniendo una mano en su frente para checar su temperatura—. La pequeña Maru-chan se alegrará mucho al verte.

—¿Ma… Maru? Hana… Hanamaru-san está… aquí —hablo entrecortado.

—No ha querido casi despegarse desde que llegaste —le informó con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Ella cuida de ti por las tardes y las noches, ahora debe estar descansando en la habitación contigua.

Dia abrió los ojos con asombro, forzó su mente para tratar de recordar algo de los últimos días pero no tenía memorias sobre nada. Lo último que recordaba era ir en el lomo de un caballo a la espalda de You que cabalgaba a toda prisa para llevarla a casa. Hizo la nota mental de que debía agradecerle al chico por ayudarla en ese momento.

—¿Qué… fue lo… lo que pasó? —respiró agitada por el esfuerzo—. ¿Co… cómo es… que… sigo vi… viva?

—Esa chica, la que es doncella de tu esposa y su prima conocen de hierbas y venenos, ellas hicieron el remedio para curarte —le explico la rubia.

—¿En… verdad? —no se imaginaba a Yohane haciendo algo como eso por ella—. No… no sabía… que eran… familia.

—Son muy buenas en lo que hacen —siguió con la plática mientras verificará el vendaje—. Deberías haberte visto cómo llegaste, realmente pensé que no sobrevivirías más de una noche.

—Tal vez... hubiera sido... lo mejor —hizo el intento de reír pero se ahogó un poco con su respiración—, de ese… modo Hanamaru-san... estaría... feliz de ser libre.

—No seas cruel contigo —Mari la reprendió—. Ella se ha preocupado mucho por ti, es realmente lindo verla cuidarte.

—¿Cómo? —levantó una ceja incrédula.

Mari se movió gateando para traer traer hasta ella un libro que estaba por allí. Dia lo reconoció enseguida tan solo con ver la tapa gastada que lo cubría.

—Le gustan mucho las historias de fantasía como a ti, recuerdo que te gustaba mucho leer este libro —se lo entregó a Día que lo tomó con manos temblorosas—. Por las noches te lee los pasajes del libro casi de memoria, tan solo ayudada con una vela que apenas y da luz.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —abrió el libro palpando las hojas maltratadas hasta llegar donde una rosa seca hacia la función de separador dándose cuenta de que aquella rosa era la que le había regalado para conmemorar lo de su biblioteca.

—Mejor le das las gracias cuando venga —Mari pellizco su mejilla—. Ahora sería bueno que me ayudarás a desvestirte para ponerte presentable cuando ella regrese —Dia se sonrojo salvajemente otorgándole el color ausente a su rostro en aquellos días anteriores.

—¡Mari-san! —exclamó cubriéndose.

—¡Oh cielo! Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes —le guiño un ojo escandalizando aún más a Dia.

— o —

Después de la charla y el baño, Dia se quedó dormida de nuevo luego de que Mari le diera su dosis de medicamento. Aunque estaba mejor, aún podía sentir la debilidad en su cuerpo. Esta vez durmió con un sueño ligero que se esfumó cuando escuchó nuevos pasos a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos con un poco de pesadez acostumbrándose a la claridad de la tarde, los rayos naranjas se colaban por la ventana que había sido abierto para dejar entrar el aire fresco del día y dejar salir el fuerte olor de las hierbas que usaban en ella. Buscó el origen del ruido y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacía resaltar el cabello castaño de Hanamaru que parecía brillar como la apetitosa miel por la cual cualquier aventurero daría su vida por obtener enfrentándose a un temible oso. Sus ojos amarillos lucían tan hermosos siendo enmarcados por sus grandes, gruesas y oscuras pestañas que le otorgaban un impacto que sin duda la dejó sin aliento. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver la belleza que irradiaba esa chica y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gran y largo suspiro que alertó a Maru de estar siendo observada.

—¿~zura? —se giró a ver a Dia que mantenía sus ojos aqua fijos sobre ella y eso la hizo sonreír.

Maru no ocultó su alivio y alegría al ver que Día por fin podía verse de nuevo en esos ojos que le recordaban el azul verdoso del mar cristalino. Después de todos esos días de angustia podía sentir que un gran peso era removido de sus espaldas por la mejoría de su esposa.

—Hanamaru-san —dijo su nombre ya sin tanto problema en su voz o su ritmo respiratorio.

—¡Dia-san! —unas lágrimas aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos que rápidamente retiró para evitar que se deslizaran por su cara, no quería preocupar a la chica enfrente suyo—. Es un alivio ver que está despierta —con dificultad Dia intento sentarse.

—Lamento si hago más difícil el que tengas que librarte de mí —sonrió apenas, aunque pretendía que sonara como una broma, la verdad es que un dolor que no supo identificar se apoderó de su pecho.

—¡Por favor Dia-san, jamás diga eso! —Maru se acercó a ella poniéndose a su lado aunque dejo que su mano se quedará a medio camino de tomar la de Dia que se había incorporado del todo para quedar sentada—. ¡Jamás, jamás ~zura querría que algo malo le pasara!

—Gracias Hanamaru-san, lamento mucho haberte preocupado de más estos días —esta vez habló sin bromear mostrando su agradecimiento e intentando sostener la mano de la chica pero no pudo hacerlo tampoco porque Maru se movió.

—¡Estaba buscando esto ~zura! —se estiró para agarrar el libro que había estado leyendo y que se encontraba a un costado de la almohada de Dia.

La chica mayor la miró mostrando una sonrisa serena y calma cuando se dió cuenta.

—¿Leerás algo para mí? —le preguntó ocasionando un sonrojo en el rostro de Maru.

—¡Sabía que estaba escuchando realmente ~zura! —exclamó sorprendida—. Yo-chan dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo porque no lo recordarías ~zura, aunque You-kun afirmó que si lo harías y te ayudaría a distraerte mientras dormías.

Escuchar eso hizo que se le encogiera el corazón de ternura y no quiso ser la culpable de quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro si le decía la verdad de que realmente no lo recordaba. Aún así, hizo nota mental de agradecer a Mari el haberle contado aquello.

—¿Leerás una parte para mí como todos los días? —volvió a preguntar sin delatarse con la verdad.

—¡Por supuesto! —casi brinco emocionada—. Sólo que antes debo revisar la herida y darle de comer —señaló la bandeja con viandas que la cocina había preparado para Dia.

—Muy bien entonces —con su mano libre retiro un costado de su ropa para dejar ver el lado de su torso dañado.

Con cuidado fue retirando los vendajes cambiando la parte que tenía la plasta de ungüentos de aspecto negro verdoso. La retiro y la sustituyó por una nueva para luego proceder a vendar de nuevo. Aunque había hecho esa labor sin ayuda antes y de manera rápida y sin problemas, ahora al sentir la mirada de Dia sobre ella, su convicción y seguridad parecieron irse de vacaciones. Sus manos temblaron un poco y se puso más torpe de lo que esperaba. Suspiró más de una vez para calmarse.

—¡Termine! —casi gritó triunfante.

Dia se rió con una linda sonrisa que se le hizo tan suave y elegante a Maru contagiándose de su ánimo que iba a mejor.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tener tus libros de vuelta —comentó Día cuando su risa disminuyó—. Tu padre me dió la encomienda de ser ahora quien se encargará de custodiarlos.

—Lo sé —asintió bajando la cabeza—, él me lo contó algunos días después de que partió.

Recordar esa parte, la manera en que se habían despedido la última vez le resultó dolorosa, era un sentimiento de rechazo que no quería volver a experimentar nunca. Era el riesgo que corría al intentar ser amable e intentar dar una oportunidad al amor o al menos a algo parecido a eso.

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento cuando… —quiso seguir pero la mano de Dia había sostenido la suya tomándola por sorpresa.

—También debo disculparme, no he sido la mejor persona ni la mejor compañera —sus ojos alegres habían adquirido un tono sombrío de tristeza que sobrecogió con la guardia baja a Maru.

—No, no… dije cosas horribles ~zura —una gota rodó por su mejilla y Día soltó su mano para ponerla sobre esa mejilla limpiando con su pulgar esa lágrima derramada.

—Estás en tu derecho de sentirte enojada conmigo por todo lo que pasó, por eso haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo vaya bien de ahora en adelante —Maru acunó la mano de Dia negando sus palabras.

—Creo que mi enojo se fue cuando te ví llegar así —se sincero, aunque no creyó que fuera a decir algo como eso, tal vez estaba hablando de más pero se sentía tan necesario hablar sobre esas cosas—. ¡Por favor no te arriesgues de manera innecesaria!

—No lo haré, si me lo pides de esa manera no lo haré aunque creo que es mejor para ti si yo no estuviera más contigo —Hanamaru negó enérgicamente su afirmación y otras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Día al verla así, trato de inclinarse hacia adelante para darle un abrazo a Hanamaru para consolarla pero el dolor del movimiento la hizo quejarse.

—Déjame poner algo para que descanses la espalda —la chica usó esa excusa para separarse e ir a buscar un par de gruesas colchas y almohadas para colocar en la espalda de Dia y que tuviera un respaldo.

Había sentido su intención de acercarse a ella para un abrazo y eso la puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con ese tipo de proximidad con Dia. Creyó que todavía era muy pronto.

—¡Gracias! —Dia no intentó volver a acercarse a Hanamaru pues interpretó aquel repentino nerviosismo como una señal de que estaba yendo por un camino muy espinado.

—¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a comer algo —fue por la bandeja de viandas.

Después de eso pasaron la tarde y la noche compartiendo el pan y la lectura de un libro que ambas disfrutaban mucho. Al menos había sido un avance significativo en su golpeada relación. Las cosas parecían estar avanzando en la dirección adecuada y eso le agradaba a Dia que podía sentirse más tranquila y en paz.

— o —


	22. Chapter 22

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Nuevo capítulo para los desvelados como yo. No los entretengo mucho para que puedan leer. Ojalá les guste, es, como dije antes, la calma antes de la tempestad._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews. Como siempre me hacen el día y me motivan a seguir trayendo más de esta historia._

— o —

—¡Más fuerte! —grito Dia al joven aprendiz de Kanan—. ¡No temas atacar!

You hizo caso de sus palabras, pues se había contenido hasta el momento debido a que Dia estaba apenas saliendo de su convalecencia. Se lanzó con el bokken hacia adelante usando toda su fuerza en el ataque.

Dia lo recibió obstaculizando su espada con la suya aunque no pudo evitar quejarse, aún dolía su costado izquierdo, lo desvío y contraatacó pero You fue más rápido y la golpeó en el estómago con el filo romo del bokken. La chica trastabilló poniendo una rodilla al suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo la espada del chico la amenazaba. Tenía el filo sobre su garganta.

—¡Se acabó! —Kurosawa-dono exclamó dando por terminado el encuentro.

Pesadas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente y su respiración agitada la hacían ver fuera de condición. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kanan con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos contendientes se arrodillaron frente al señor de la casa y Kurosawa-dono los despidió para dar paso al siguiente encuentro de entrenamiento. Kanan se enfrentaría a You mientras Dia observaba.

Kanan sonreía confiado a diferencia del rostro serio de You, ese chico siempre parecía tener un pensamiento nublado a la percepción de Dia. Según recordaba de cuando lo conoció más joven, parecía una persona completamente diferente. Incluso Hanamaru le había hecho el comentario de lo grave que se había vuelto en últimas fechas. Quizás el carácter de Kanan y su disciplina ahora que era su aprendiz lo habían hecho así. Sin embargo creyó que también había cierta influencia de la chica que lo acompañaba desde que la rescataron en Numazu.

Sakurauchi Riko, por lo poco que sabía, había permanecido cautiva por los Takami durante varios años y eso realmente se notaba. Era particularmente reticente a hablar con ella o incluso con Kanan o Ruby. Con estos dos parecía tener mayor conflicto. Dia se había enterado de la confrontación que tuvo la chica con su primo y como You la había defendido. Sin duda sería difícil acercarse a ella estando en ese estado. Los únicos con los que parecía tener confianza eran Yohane, puesto que era su familia, y You con quién compartía lecho a pesar de la rabieta de Ruby. Debido a que había sido de ayuda para Yohane y parecía lidiar bien con Hanamaru, Dia colocó a la chica como la segunda doncella de su esposa y de ese modo tuviera una ocupación en la cual desempeñarse.

Ruby, su hermana se había empecinado con el chico de una manera que no había visto antes. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad habló con su padre sobre eso y llegaron a la conclusión de que una vez pasará el invierno la chica sería enviada a la capital para estudiar y conseguir un marido, en un matrimonio arreglado que fuera más acorde a su estatus. Por supuesto esto no fue bien recibido por la chica pero siendo su padre quien lo ordenó no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes.

Día regresó su atención al combate viendo como su primo batallaba para ganar. You le estaba dando buena pelea, sus pasos eran metódicos y parecían tan calculados usando la fuerza necesaria para que Kanan se viera obligado a arriesgar más y cometer un error. Sin embargo la experiencia de su primo prevaleció al final y en un lance logró golpear a You asestando un impacto que de ser esas espadas reales, You habría perecido sin remedio.

El entrenamiento esa mañana termino y Dia se retiró a sus habitaciones custodiada por You. Antes de que lo despidiera le dió la indicación de tener listo todo lo que le había pedido con anticipación y el chico asintió yéndose del lugar para ultimar los detalles.

Día se refresco después de la práctica, en realidad, su intento de práctica pues no habían pasado ni dos días desde que hubo despertado cuando ya quería hacer su vida normal. Obviamente su cuerpo aún estaba sentido pero no deseaba reconocerlo y se aferraba a su rutina.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando You regreso a buscar a Dia y ambos fueron hasta la biblioteca de Hanamaru. La chica permanecía en aquel lugar esperando por su esposa quién le había pedido ese día para que la acompañara a dar un paseo. Al principio Hanamaru se resistió a querer hacerlo, debido a las malas experiencias que habían tenido previamente, solo que al ver la solemnidad de Dia en su invitación no pudo negarse.

—¡Dejaras esos libros por la paz o vas a terminar dándome un ataque! —Yohane le reclamó por enésima vez esa mañana.

Maru había estado tan inquieta que no había podido sentarse a leer tranquilamente, más bien había estado yendo y viniendo acomodando y desacomodando toda su librería. Primero se había propuesto hacer un ordenamiento por orden alfabético, después se le ocurrió la idea de ordenados por temática y ahora tenía una mezcla de ambas cosas. En su pequeña tormenta había arrastrado a Yohane y a Riko que al igual que ella iban y venían con libros y más libros.

—No puedo evitarlo ~zura —dijo dándose por vencida colocando un libro sobre un estante—. No puedo dejar de pensar en a donde quiere Dia-san llevarme.

—En verdad no sé por qué aceptaste —rodó los ojos Yohane—. Bien pudiste negarte y ya. No sé cuál es el empeño en hacerte sufrir.

—No podía negarme ~zura, ella estaba tan seria cuando me lo dijo que se me hizo una grosería negarme ~zura —Hanamaru se dejó caer sentándose sobre una pila de libros.

—A mi se me hace algo bastante lindo —comentó Riko que fue fulminada por los ojos rojos de Yohane.

—¿Lindo? No dirías que es lindo si supieras de lo que es capaz esa mujer, seguramente ahora que se siente bien querrá llevarte a un lugar solo y aprovecharse de ti y de tu vulnerabilidad y…

—Estas exagerando —la interrumpió su prima—, conozco personas peores y Dia-san no entra en ese tipo.

—¡No la defiendas Riri! —estepó malhumorada—. Ella y toda su familia son bastante odiosos.

—No sé qué hacer ~zura —dijo angustiada.

—Dile que estás indispuesta y ya —sugirió Yohane—. Siendo tan caballerosa como lo está siendo últimamente no creo que te obligue a ir con ella.

—Estas siendo mala sin razón —Riko se levantó de su lugar yendo hasta Hanamaru tomándola de los hombros ignorando a la otra chica—. Hanamaru-san, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de pasar una tarde agradable con una persona que desea ganarse mi afecto y hacer las pases conmigo, dejaría que hiciera su intento. Es difícil encontrar el amor en una persona buena y creo que ustedes tienen una oportunidad aquí.

—No le des esa clase de consejos Riri —la chica fue hasta donde estaban e hizo a un lado a su prima para ahora ocupar ella su lugar—. Aún estás a tiempo de negarte si lo quieres.

Los nervios de Hanamaru no disminuyeron ni un poco después de esa conversación y solo aumentaron a niveles estratosféricos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió poco después revelando la figura de la inculpada. Dia entró en la biblioteca con You siguiendo la detrás y ambos hicieron una reverencia al encontrarse con las chicas.

—Es tiempo Hanamaru-san —con una sonrisa que se le hizo bastante atractiva la saludó Dia ofreciendo su brazo para que su esposa lo tomara y ambas emprendieran su pequeño paseo.

El sonrojo en el rostro de la menor no se hizo esperar y aunque desvío la mirada para no ver esos ojos aqua los pudo sentir sobre ella mirándola. Al fin luego de cerrar sus ojos miel y suspirar Hanamaru se armó de valor y tomó el brazo que se le ofrecía. Con gusto Dia recibió a su esposa y ambas caminaron hacia afuera de la habitación.

You las dejo pasar y volteo a ver a las dos doncellas esperando que avanzaran también. Yohane rumiando su enojo se echó a caminar pasando de él y Riko fue hasta You agarrándolo del brazo que el chico estaba ofreciendo para ella, del mismo modo que Día había hecho antes con Maru.

— o —

Eran mediados de febrero, justo a la mitad del invierno y las nevadas de los últimos días habían cubierto con su manto blanco los caminos principales y los campos de cultivo, ni que decir de las faldas del gran volcán. El gran Fuji estaba vestido de blanco y aprovechando las vistas majestuosas que regalaba la estación, Día quiso usarlas para deleitar en un paseo a su esposa.

Dia montó a caballo junto a You y una escueta comitiva de guardia que llevaban también el transporte donde su esposa y las doncellas iban. Anduvieron hasta llegar un aún templo que daba la bienvenida a las faldas del gran Fuji. Se establecieron a la entrada y Dia guío a Hanamaru por el templo hasta la zona de oración.

Siendo Hanamaru una sacerdote en el templo de su padre, conocía la mayor parte de los templos sintoístas de los alrededores. El pequeño templo era el que marcaba el camino de inicio para el peregrinaje que ciertas personas hacían para rendir tributo al espíritu de la montaña. Había visitado el lugar en primavera y verano pero nunca en invierno, no era una temporada que se recomendara para subir en la peregrinación por lo peligroso que era.

Ciertamente la vista del paisaje era muy diferente. No había el bullicio de la gente, ni el verdor característico o la humedad de la época de lluvias. Reinaba el silencio solemne de un lugar sagrado solo interrumpido por los cantos de los sacerdotes que se encontraban en meditación en el interior del templo y el blanco cubriendo todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Hanamaru exhaló su aliento dejando que su aliento generará la nube blanca de la condensación debido al cambio de la temperatura y tembló ligeramente con el aire circundante. Dia paso su mano por su hombro aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas para cubrirla con su gruesa túnica. Ese gesto puso roja a Hanamaru al sentir la cercanía y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Dia.

—¿Conoces la leyenda de Kaguya-hime? —preguntó Dia rompiendo el silencio entre las dos después de presentar sus respetos en el templo.

—He escuchado a mi padre contarmela desde que era un bebé ~zura —sonrió en respuesta.

Ambas estaban caminando por los alrededores en uno de los bosques aledaños al templo.

—Entonces conoces de la tristeza del emperador que se enamoró de ella aunque le rechazó —continuó con la plática.

—Si ~zura, aunque creo que en realidad ella fue sincera con él desde el inicio. No podía amarlo porque no pertenecía a este mundo, ella era una hija de la luna —avanzaron a paso lento dejando que la nieve amortiguara sus pasos y la cercanía de una y otra calentara sus cuerpos.

—Pero eso no impidió que el emperador se enamorará y sufriera cuando ella lo abandonó —en algún punto Hanamaru sintió que no estaban hablando precisamente de la leyenda de Kaguya-hime—, por eso rechazó su regalo de la inmortalidad y se lo devolvió junto con sus sentimientos plasmados en una carta en la cima del gran Fuji, él no quería vivir una vida eterna sin ella.

—Creo que tuvieron muchas desavenencias que les impidieron estar juntos —Maru suspiró—. El amor es un sentimiento complicado ~zura.

—No podría estar más deacuerdo —Dia detuvo sus pasos pues habían llegado hasta un pequeño arroyo que fluía a pesar de que sus orillas estaban congeladas.

—La primavera estará pronto pero es hermoso admirar la pureza del invierno cuando esté llega —la chica se agachó para tomar un pedazo de hielo del arroyo—. Esta es mi estación del año favorita, aunque tal vez eso se deba a que nací a inicios del invierno.

Maru se acercó poniéndose a un lado mirando de qué forma Dia hacia una pequeña figura parecida a una flor con un pequeño cuchillo que tenía bajo su túnica. Después de un par de minutos de labor, la mayor entregó una pequeña pero hermosa rosa esculpida en un trozo de hielo.

—Como la belleza efímera de las flores, la vida pasa en un suspiro, por eso mi deseo más grande es poder vivir todas las experiencias que pueda tener en esta vida tan corta. El amor es una de esas cosas que deseo experimentar alguna vez solo que hasta ahora únicamente he tenido mala suerte con ello —Maru contempló el regalo que debido al calor de sus manos comenzaba a derretirse dejando que algunas gotas cayeron al suelo pero en su viaje volvían a congelarse.

—No creo que el amor sea una cuestión de suerte ~zura —discrepo de su razonamiento—. Aunque tampoco creo que mi manera de pensar sea la correcta.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa acerca del amor Hanamaru-san? —reanudaron su caminata junto al arroyo.

—Que es una fuerza incontrolable que cuando sucede no puede ni debe ser contenida sino por el contrario, debe dejarse fluir ~zura. Creo en el destino trazado por los dioses y como estos nos hacen andar los caminos para encontrar esa parte que nos complementa aunque quizás nosotros no seamos conscientes de ello ~zura —se calló cuando sintió la mano de Dia sostener la suya y sin quererlo apretó de más la rosa de hielo por la sorpresa haciendo que está se rompiera por la mitad y clavándose en su palma—. ¡Ay!

Un par de gotas diminutas recorrieron su mano para caer al suelo nevado tiñendo de rojo. Dia reaccionó de inmediato para ver el daño.

—Disculpame —pidió su perdón y la acercó de nuevo al arroyo para limpiar su herida.

—~Zura, no tiene porque disculparse Dia-san, he sido yo la torpe —se mordió un labio cuando el agua fría tocó su piel lastimada.

—De haber sabido que podría suceder esto no le habría dado ese regalo, perdóneme —se inclinó en una profunda reverencia para luego seguir con su labor usando un trozo de su túnica para cubrir la pequeña herida.

—Supongo que el amor es así pero no por eso debemos dejar de dar nuestros sentimientos a pesar del dolor que pueda venir después ~zura —la chica curvo sus labios en una tierna sonrisa.

Estando tan cerca la una de la otra, inundadas por ese sentimiento extraño que las tenía prisioneras en ese momento, no pudieron evitar ir cerrando aún más esa distancia. Hanamaru se mordió un labio cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Día sobre su rostro y por inercia cerró los ojos tratando de seguir su propio consejo de dejar fluir lo que sentía. Por su lado Dia, al ver la vulnerabilidad y ternura de su esposa se vio inundada por una profunda necesidad imperiosa que le exigía borrar el espacio entre las dos y mostrar lo que su corazón quería.

Los latidos rítmicos se hicieron más sonoros en sus oídos y el ver cómo Hanamaru cerraba sus ojos miel esperando que ella diera el siguiente paso no quiso perder más el tiempo.

Sus labios eran dulces, como siempre los imagino, dulces como la miel de sus ojos, cálidos en contraste del frío del ambiente y suaves como el pétalo de una rosa. Fue un toque sencillo, apenas un trozo de cielo que es presentado a un simple mortal pero fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón y hacerle sentir que si en ese instante fuera necesario, no le importaría morir de la dicha de aquel sentimiento.

Se separaron mirando ambas sus rostros sonrojados y no a causa del frío, sino de la repentina vergüenza que las invadió por dejarse llevar de esa manera.

—Creo que su mano estará bien —Dia rompió el momento carraspeando ligeramente para recuperar su cordura—. Será mejor que regresemos con el resto.

Hanamaru no pudo contestar y solo agachó su cabeza aún con el mar de emociones en su interior. Dia la cubrió de nueva cuenta con su túnica y se fueron las dos juntas de regreso al templo.

El camino de vuelta a la casa Kurosawa, fue en aparente silencio. Silencio que no existía en el interior de ninguna de las dos, sus mentes estaban perturbadas pensando en una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar. Fue así como llegaron al fin.

Era casi el anochecer cuando estuvieron allí y los nervios no habían abandonado a ninguna. Sólo que esa felicidad no duraría demasiado. A la puerta de entrada de la casa Kanan esperaba pacientemente su retorno.

Al verlo, Dia se preocupó, podía notar como parecía estar inquieto yendo de arriba a abajo de la entrada de la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Día en cuanto estuvo a su altura después de desmontar del caballo.

—Tenemos un gran problema —alcanzó a decir antes de que una mujer mayor saliera a recibirlos en la entrada también.

—¿Kurosawa Hanamaru-san? —llamó a la chica que en ese instante bajaba del carruaje.

La chica la miró sin comprender quién era o qué quería de ella, no la había visto antes y ciertamente no querría verla después.

— o —


	23. Chapter 23

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Bueno, estaba renuente a subir esta historia hoy, siento que no tengo el resultado que deseaba pero ojalá les guste como quedo. Mañana no creo poder subir capítulo pues voy a estar ocupada haciendo mi parte en el fic de Oh my Shiny! Así que una disculpa. Una vez termine eso, me pongo fotos a la continuación que esto se pone interesante._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en escribirme un review, eso me anima a seguir adelante y querer acabar esta historia lo antes posible. Muchas gracias._

— o —

Dia y Kanan permanecían en presencia de su padre. Kurosawa-dono estaba a la espera del veredicto de la mujer que supo poco después Dia estaba ahí para revisar a su esposa. Ni Kanan ni Dia supieron qué hacer. Aunque Kanan sabía que este momento llegaría pronto, sabía también que aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo, puesto que ya conocía el final de la historia. Ellos serían descubiertos del engaño que habían cometido y simplemente se había resignado, aunque no a perder a su familia. Había hecho el intento de comprar a la mujer pero esta temía más a la ira de Kurosawa-dono que su ambición por el dinero.

Dia por su parte permanecía impaciente, Kanan podía notarlo por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos temblorosas. Ambos sabían que iban a recibir una reprimenda y un castigo por su falta, el punto era ver hasta dónde llegaba su padre con ello.

El joven aprendiz había guiado a la mujer mayor y a su prima hasta las habitaciones del joven matrimonio, sin embargo había tenido que permanecer afuera al igual que Yohane y Riko que esperaban a su lado. De los tres la más inquieta era Yohane. Pues aunque Maru no hubiera hablado de ello ni ella insistido en saber, su experiencia le había dicho hace bastante tiempo que Maru no estaba embarazada y eso de cierto modo la tenía tranquila de saber que no tendría un hijo de aquel mal hombre.

Mari y Ruby aparecieron en la sala principal pues ya era la hora de la cena con el jefe de la casa. A Mari le sorprendió la tensión que había en el lugar sobre todo en Dia y en su marido. Detrás de ellas, al poco tiempo se anunció la llegada de una visita. Kunikida-san entró en la habitación siendo recibido por Kurosawa-dono que lo recibió con efusividad esperando que a ambos se les diera la noticia de que serían abuelos pronto.

Kurosawa-dono solicitó traer el vino de arroz para celebrar cuando trajeran la buena nueva. Kunikida miró a Dia esperando una respuesta pero la chica no supo qué decirle y solo atinó a desviar el rostro con vergüenza. Todo era un teatro que llegaría a su fin con una tragedia cuando se descubriera la verdad.

— o —

—Muy bien Kurosawa-sama, necesito que se recueste y se descubra el estómago —ordenó la matrona que se lavó las manos con ayuda de otra mujer que venía con ella y había estado esperando para auxiliarla.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ~zura? —preguntó con algo de temor pero aún así dejándose guiar por la ayudante.

—Es una revisión para cerciorarnos de su salud —respondió de forma escueta—. Kurosawa-dono está preocupado por su estado.

—¿Mi salud? No lo entiendo —dijo con una nota de miedo y desesperación en su voz.

—Tranquila Hime-sama, esto no llevará mucho tiempo —le habló con calma para tratar de tranquilizarla mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen.

—¡Ay! —se quejó cuando las manos frías de la mujer comenzaron a palpar su piel empujando con fuerza como buscando algo.

Fue entonces que se hizo consciente de lo que podía estar haciendo aquella anciana. Había visto en alguna ocasión antes, como las parteras hacían esa labor cuando mujeres embarazadas iban a dar a luz, pero ella no estaba en esa situación.

—Dígame Hime-sama, cuando fue la última vez que cohabito con su… —bien sabía la mujer que Kurosawa Dia no podía ser la causa de un embarazo por lo que debía haber estado con un hombre—, usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Yo… no tengo porque decirle ese tipo de cosas ~zura —la chica se molestó pero fue sujetada por la fuerza por la otra mujer provocando que Maru se asustara aún más.

—Su vientre no se siente abultado, no hay indicios de que este preñada y por la forma de sus caderas —la anciana palpo de su cintura hasta la cadera— parece que usted no ha recibido un hombre antes.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso ~zura? —quiso saber pues estaba incrédula de que solo con el tacto se pudiera conocer.

—Es una suposición que solo hay una manera de comprobar —la anciana salió un momento y detrás de ella entró You-kun.

—¿Qué van a hacer ~zura? —en este punto la pequeña estaba al borde de las lágrimas tratando de sacarse el agarre a la que la sometía la ayudante de la partera.

—Por favor puede sujetar a Hime-sama —solicitó la anciana al chico.

Al principio You se mostró renuente pero después de su momento de vacilación accedió y tomó el lugar de la ayudante. Susurro un ligero lo siento y la sujetó de las manos y el torso. La mujer ayudante fue a sostenerla de las piernas obligándola a mantenerlas abiertas mientras la partera hacia una revisión rápida entre ellas.

Tuvo que hacerlo ayudada por una tenue luz de una vela que peligro ante los movimientos de la chica que se retorcía para tratar de apartarla. Aquello era la peor vejación que había sufrido en su vida.

Una vez la partera vio lo que tenía que ver se retiró bajando el vestido de Maru que lloraba de manera amarga quejándose a gritos. Las otras dos mujeres la soltaron y aunque You la siguió sujetando lo rechazó con enojo por lo que había permitido que le hicieran.

Se alejó arrastrándose hasta un rincón agazapandose llevando sus piernas a su pecho abrazándose con fuerza y sollozando a moco tendido.

—Maru-chan… —You intentó acercarse pero la chica lo empujo lejos—. Lo siento Maru-chan, todo va a estar bien, no ha pasado nada.

—No, aléjate ~zura —dijo entre lloriqueos—. Nada está bien.

—Maru… —el chico la sostuvo entre sus brazos aguantando los golpes que su prima le daba para quitárselo pero no la soltó.

Al final se rindió abrazándolo con fuerza llorando sobre su pecho. No quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento.

La partera y su ayudante salieron de la habitación y Riko y Yohane entraron a prisa sin perder el tiempo para ver la escena de Maru en brazos de You completamente deshecha y fueron a abrazarla del mismo modo.

— o —

Los sirvientes habían llenado las copas de vino para celebrar el anuncio y Kurosawa-dono aunque impaciente se le notaba contento hablando con Mari y su hija menor. En un determinado momento las puertas de la sala principal se abrieron dejando entrar solo a la partera que lucía un rostro severo. Hizo una inclinación y hablo.

—He terminado de revisar a la pequeña Hime-sama —anuncio y Kurosawa-dono le pidió proseguir—. Sin embargo creo que la respuesta que esperan no es la que voy a darles —la mujer se echó al suelo de rodillas y pegando su cara al suelo continúo—. Solicito una audiencia a solas con el señor de la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme que no puede ser escuchado por el resto de la familia? —quiso saber Kurosawa-dono.

—El tema es delicado y se requiere de la mayor discreción mi señor —la mujer mantuvo la cabeza agachada.

Molesto por su pedido, mandó a retirar a todos los presentes, solo le permitió quedarse a su fiel y antiguo amigo. Día y Kanan salieron aunque no querían hacerlo, permanecieron afuera de la sala en espera de lo que la mujer aquella tenía que decir.

Cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, la mujer levantó la cara quedando sentada sobre sus talones. El semblante del señor se tornó molesto, grave y duro.

—¡Habla ahora mujer! —dijo golpeando la mesa derramando el contenido de su copa.

—Temo informarle que Hime-sama no está preñada —con calma pronunció sus palabras midiendo el impacto de las mismas.

—Eso es un revés que esperaba no llegará a suceder —exhaló su aliento desanimado—. Los enemigos del clan podrán tener un respiro con este veredicto.

—Dejar esto en manos de los chicos es mala ganancia —trato de bromear el sacerdote.

—En ese caso tendrán que volver a intentarlo —sentenció sin tanto problema Kurosawa-dono —. Usted puede consultar a los dioses para decir cuándo es el momento ideal para concebir.

—Sin duda puedo hacer eso dono-san, pero me temo que ha sido engañado desde un inicio —oír aquello hizo hervir la sangre del hombre que de inmediato se levantó iracundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —exclamó acercándose amenazante hasta la mujer—. ¡Explicate!

—Hime-sama es pura, no ha sido tocada por ningún hombre —previendo el enojo volvió a inclinarse mostrando sus respetos.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Kurosawa-dono volcó la mesa donde aún residían los platos y la cena desperdigando por todo el suelo lo que había sobre ella.

—No te apresures en tu ira —trato de calmarlo Kunikida-san—. Los chicos aún son jóvenes no entienden de política y no han querido hacer un mal.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Tú lo sabías? —dijo viéndolo y acusándolo de traidor—. ¡Lo sabías!

—Si —pronuncio decidido esperando ser él quien recibiera el castigo—, conozco a mi hija y a los tuyos y era demasiado pronto para ellos el hacer algo así. No descargues tu ira con los chicos, Dia es una joven de buenos y nobles sentimientos que no ha querido dañar a mi hija forzandola —el sacerdote hizo el intento para explicar y defenderlos—. Sólo quería hacer lo correcto.

—Me desobedeció y ha puesto en peligro la estabilidad del pueblo y del daimyō —Kurosawa se fue sobre el sacerdote tomándolo del cuello—. Es su responsabilidad tomar las riendas del clan y realizar las tareas necesarias para asegurar el poder de esta familia. Sus acciones sólo han hecho que la vergüenza caiga en esta casa.

—Kurosawa-san nada se ha perdido, solo debes darle el tiempo para que ellos lo hagan a su ritmo y obtendrás los mismo resultados —lo tomó de la mano para que soltara su cuello.

—Del mismo modo que conoces a tu hija, yo conozco a los míos y sé que si no era por la fuerza no lo habrían hecho de otro modo —lo soltó—. Dia jamás accedería a cumplir mi orden a menos que no tuviera otro remedio, por eso hice lo que hice.

—Kurosawa… —Kunikida dió un paso hacia el hombre pero este se alejó de inmediato.

—No tengo más remedio que castigarla por su desacato y asegurar la continuidad de este clan bajo cualquier circunstancia —se giró hacia donde la partera aún permanecía—. ¿Cuando será el tiempo propicio para que la chica pueda concebir un heredero?

—Ella estará lista en algunos días quizás —le respondió.

—Muy bien, entonces usted deberá permanecer aquí para asegurarme que el acto se lleve a cabo y la concepción sea un hecho —camino hacia la salida abriendo la puerta de la sala y topándose con todos a la espera.

En cuanto posó sus ojos severos sobre Dia la chica lo supo, su padre estaba enterado de la verdad.

—¡Te has atrevido a engañar a tu propio padre! —dejo salir con dureza—. Espero que estés consciente del castigo que vas a recibir por tu falta —se volteo a ver a Kanan que estaba a un lado de su hija—, tú también Kanan-san. Te dije claramente cuál sería el resultado si esto no era satisfactorio para mí.

—Tomó toda la responsabilidad de esto padre —Dia de inmediato dio un paso al frente—. Fui yo quien no le permitió cumplir tus órdenes.

—Pero yo acepté no hacerlo —refutó las palabras de su prima.

—¡Silencio los dos! —los calló el hombre mayor—. No voy a permitir más insolencia de su parte —levantó la voz lo suficiente para que todos lo oyeran—. ¿Dónde está la guardia?

Pidió a los soldados que custodiaban la casa que llegaron de inmediato poniéndose a sus órdenes.

—No dejemos que el enojo del momento dicte los pasos a seguir —ahora fue el turno del sacerdote de intervenir.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una sola palabra —Kurosawa ni siquiera se digno en voltear a verlo—. Apresen a estos dos —ordenó a sus guardias ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Ruby preguntó sorprendida de ver cómo tomaban a su hermana sin que ésta pusiera resistencia.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor no intervenir Ruby-chan —Mari detuvo a la niña de querer ir a donde Dia.

—Por favor alguien busque a mi sobrino —solicitó Kunikida a alguna de las dos chicas.

Ruby salió corriendo haciendo caso de las palabras del sacerdote yendo a donde pensó que debería estar You-kun, en la habitación de Hanamaru o cerca de allí.

—¡You-kun! ¡You-kun! —grito azotando prácticamente contra la pared de madera al intentar frenar—. ¡Rápido, Kunikida-san quiere que vayas! ¡Le van a hacer algo a onee-chan!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —You se acercó alarmado a la pequeña Kurosawa.

—¡Rápido! —lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo hasta el área principal de la casa.

Riko también se alertó al oír y ver el estado de la chica, sea lo que sea parecía ser algo grave. Yohane y Maru reaccionaron también y aunque Maru aún seguía algo conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de ir a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo con Dia. Tenía miedo, miedo que se apoderó de ella al pensar en Dia y las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho.

Corrieron de regreso pero la velocidad de You le sacó ventaja a Ruby. El chico llegó primero justo a tiempo para ver cómo Kurosawa-dono empezaba a disciplinar a su hija.

Dia permanecía de rodillas sostenida por un par de guardias, aunque en realidad no estaba poniendo resistencia, su cabello estaba recogido por un lado echado hacia el frente para no obstruir mientras su padre la golpeaba en la espalda con un trozo de cuero mojado sobre su piel desnuda. La chica apretaba los dientes aguantando las quejas cada vez que el cuero impactaba contra su piel desgarrando la carne dejando la herida al rojo vivo como si fueran jirones.

La nieve había caído esa tarde dejando el suelo cubierto con su manto blanco sin embargo pesadas gotas de un rojo intenso dibujaban patrones en la blanca nieve con cada paso del cuero en su atronador desplante. Kurosawa-dono tenía el rostro y las ropas cubierta con la sangre de sus hijos y tal parecía que su enojo por su desobediencia no disminuía en lo más mínimo.

El dolor provocado era tan intenso para Dia que en más de una ocasión sintió desfallecer sus fuerzas, sino fuera por los guardias que la sostenían habría caído al suelo. El ardor de su piel destrozada provocaba espasmos en sus músculos y la reciente herida en su costado pareció abrir de nuevo renovando el sufrimiento padecido en los días anteriores.

No importaba nada, todo fuera por mantener su promesa de no forzar ni tocar a Hanamaru en contra de su voluntad, ella no merecía aquello y aunque su padre la matara a golpes jamás le pondría un dedo encima a la chica, no ahora que sentía algo por ella y que además de todo parecía ser correspondido. No podía obedecer a su padre.

Se culpo de alguna vez pensar que podía hacer algo tan bajo y ruin y ni aún el padecimiento que estaba sufriendo en ese momento la hacia arrepentirse de su decisión. Sabía que era lo correcto aunque su padre no lo viera así. Hanamaru no era un objeto que estaba a su servicio para proveer hijos al linaje de los Kurosawa.

Por lo que se veía Kanan ya había recibido su parte del castigo, como lo noto You, dos guardias lo sostenían por los brazos y aunque estaba semiconsciente se notaba que no tenía más fuerzas para oponerse al maltrato al que estaba siendo sometida su prima. La esposa de Kanan, Mari, estaba a su lado a pesar de que no le permitían acercarse a auxiliarlo. Su rostro se notaba realmente afligido y You agradeció que el bebé fuera lo aún pequeño y no estuviera presente en aquel atroz espectáculo.

—Chico, ayúdeme —Kunikida le pidió a You ir y sustituir a los guardias que sostenían a Kanan, entre los dos se colocaron a cada lado para cargarlo.

Lo arrastraron hasta un costado dejándolo caer casi inerte en el suelo, Mari de inmediato fue a abrazarlo y evaluar los daños en su cuerpo. Por lo que pudo ver You, su ropa estaba salpicada de líneas oscuras que se debían a la sangre que había brotado de cada golpe recibido. Estaba en eso cuando Kunikida-san volvió a requerir su atención señalando en la dirección de donde su hija venía a prisa. No tuvo que decir mucho para entender qué es lo que quería.

—¡Dia-san! —se escuchó el grito de la chica que fue interceptada a medio camino de interponerse en el castigo que estaba recibiendo su esposa.

You la sostuvo de nuevo impidiéndole acercarse. Dia fue consciente de su presencia y fue entonces que trato zafarse del agarre pero los guardias no la dejaron. No quería que ella la viera en esas condiciones, no quería que Maru se preocupara ni que se culpara si es que pensaba que aquello podía ser su culpa. Si había un culpable era ella por acceder a casarse en un inicio.

Kurosawa-dono se detuvo evaluando la reacción de las dos chicas que parecían sufrir lámina por la otra. Sacudió el cuero con el cual azotaba a Dia y los rastros de sangre pintaron el suelo blanco con una mayor cantidad de color rojo, se compuso las ropas que se habían desarreglado limpiandose la sangre que había salpicado sobre él, de ese modo dio por terminado el castigo, al menos por ahora, esto no se iba a solucionar solo con unos pocos azotes.

—Llevense a la chica de aquí, permanecerá en su cuarto sin opción a salir o ser visitada —dos guardias intentaron sujetar a Hanamaru para acatar la orden del señor de la casa pero You no les permitió aproximarse siendo él quien tomó la responsabilidad de la chica—. A estos dos pongalos bajo arresto en las celdas de la casa sin comida ni agua y sin que nadie les preste el auxilio.

—Kurosawa-dono —replicó el monje—, al menos deja que se atiendan sus heridas por favor.

—Ella se va a encargar —señaló a Mari—. Tú no puedes intervenir.

Terminó de dar su orden dándose la vuelta para irse de allí, estaba decepcionado de sus dos hijos, no podía permitir que el daimyō se perdiera a causa de sus errores. Tal parecía que ninguno comprendía realmente el alcance de la influencia negativa de los Takami sobre su mandato, el peligro que representaban y la inestabilidad que vendría sin un heredero del clan.

Los guardias se llevaron a Kanan y a Dia, en un acuerdo tácito Kunikida y Mari fueron con ellos y You se encargó de llevar de nuevo a Maru a su cuarto, Yohane y Riko lo ayudaron pues Maru se negó a querer dejar ir a Dia y forcejeaba con su primo para quitárselo de encima. El chico había permanecido sin mostrar muchas emociones pero todo era tan duro y cruel que no pudo evitar llorar en algún punto al ver la desesperación de Maru.

—¡Dia! ¡Dia! —repitió su nombre a gritos mientras las separaban a las dos.

Un nudo en la garganta se formó en You y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se llevó a Maru que de pronto se desfalleció de todas esas emociones y sentimientos acumulados del día.

— o —


	24. Chapter 24

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Lamento la espera, pero ya pude sacar dos de los tres capítulos que tenía atrasados por hacer mi revisión de Oh my Shiny! Ojalá pronto haya actualización. Ya quiero mi ChikaRuby puerco que por cierto ya me toca editar._

 _Whatever… los dejo con la continuación y espero no haya sido tan larga la espera, aunque ví que algunos sí sufrieron con lo que pasó. Venga un poco de drama que al final será un final feliz._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero les guste. A ver qué tal quedó el capítulo._

 _PD. Lamento mis faltas de ortografía y las tonterías de mi autocorrector y mi dedo que es muy grande para el teclado del celular y oprime letras que no van._

— o —

Hanamaru despertó exaltada dándose cuenta de la oscuridad de la noche y la soledad que la rodeaba. Pesadas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando a su mente vinieron de nuevo las imágenes de lo que acababa de suceder a su esposa. Aún se sentía extraño pensar en Dia como su esposa pero poco a poco esa idea se había asentado en el fondo de su mente que ahora no lo veía ajeno.

La fugaz felicidad que había tenido al ser besada por Día la mañana anterior se había desvanecido como la nieve en la primavera. No podía negar que su corazón se había acelerado por la cercanía y el tacto que habían compartido que era innegable seguir huyendo de lo que su interior estaba sintiendo por la otra mujer. Había luchado para que ese sentimiento no floreciera y aunque las acciones de Dia al inicio prácticamente habían acabado con él, después de su partida y con su regreso en tan malas condiciones, el sentimiento resurgió haciéndose un lugar inamovible.

Sólo que las cosas se habían complicado a tal punto que ahora Dia estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Lloró. Se deshizo en lágrimas y sollozos enmedio de la oscuridad de la noche y ni aún cuando unos brazos parecieron llegar a ella para consolarla pudo calmarse. Yohane no la había dejado sola, la chica había estado durmiendo en un rincón de la habitación y cuando el llanto de la joven Hanamaru la despertó su único deseo fue ir a abrazarla con fuerza para ver si de ese modo podía reparar la gran herida que la persona que más amaba tenía.

Yohane beso su cabello castaño mientras Maru se aferraba a su delgada figura tratando de que el contacto hiciera algo para apaciguar su corazón y su alma desgarradas.

—¡Es mi culpa Yo-chan! ¡Es mi culpa! —lloró repitiendo esas palabras—. Si yo no me hubiera negado nada de esto habría pasa…

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a terminar de decir eso! —la amenazó Yohane tomando sus manos por las muñecas cerrando sus dedos alrededor de ellas con violencia—. ¡De ningún modo es tu culpa, es todo culpa de esa mujer!

—No… no —dijo débilmente Maru—, ella tenía que cumplir la orden de su padre zura~ pero yo me negué y…

—¡Hanamaru-san! —pronunció su nombre con seriedad—. Deja que ella cargue con sus culpas, no eres tú quien debe hacerlo por ella.

—Pe… pero Yo-chan, ella… —la chica negó enérgicamente callando sus palabras.

—Nada de ella, Dia-san fue consciente de lo que hacía y debo recordarte cuál era su intención desde un inicio. Ella solo quería cumplir con su padre casándose contigo, desflorarte y luego entregarte en manos de un hombre para que le dieras un hijo a esta maldita familia y no te atrevas a justificarla —la silencio cuando Maru iba a refutar lo que acababa de decir—. Tú solo eres la víctima en todo esto. ¡Maldita sea! Debí dejar que esa mujer se muriera.

—¡No, eso no! —Maru se revolvió en el abrazo tratando de alejarse—. No Yo-chan… no —dijo volviendo a romper en llanto.

—De todos modos no importa ahora —resignada la joven de cabello oscuro sujeto de nuevo a Maru aprisionando en sus brazos—, ella morirá a manos de su padre como se lo merece.

—¡Eres cruel conmigo Yo-chan! —le gritó para no seguir escuchando—. ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda zura~!

Hanamaru intentó apartar a Yohane y logró alejarla tras el empujón que le dio puesto que la chica no era tan fuerte, sin embargo Yohane se repuso pronto y volvió a atraparla cuando la pequeña se quiso escabullir a gatas en medio de la oscuridad, que ahora que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la falta de luz, vio que solo era iluminada por un tenue resplandor proveniente del pasillo afuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —Yohane colocó su peso sobre ella para evitar que volviera a escapar—. ¿Buscar un hombre que te haga un hijo para que de ese modo Kurosawa-dono perdone la vida de esa mujer? —forcejearon pues Maru siguió luchando para quitarla.

—No importa ahora zura~, solo quiero sacar a Dia-san de allí —Yo-chan soltó una cachetada sobre el rostro de Maru que resonó en el silencio de la noche y solo de ese modo logró poner en paz a la chica.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché la tontería que acabas de decir —la regaño—, menuda estupidez es esa —dijo enojada pero se dió cuenta que de ese modo no iba a conseguir que Maru desistiera así que optó por usar otra estrategia—. Hanamaru-chan —suavizó su tono hasta volverlo dulce—, solo quiero que entiendas la realidad de las cosas —trató de apelar a su razón—. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, sabes demasiado gracias a todos esos libros que te encanta leer, sin embargo aún tienes que aprender mucho de la vida —suspiró sonoramente.

—Yo-chan… —susurro su nombre y fue sorprendida cuando la otra chica tomó su mejilla con una ligera caricia.

—Zuramaru —se rió ligeramente—, solía llamarte así antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí… —dijo débil apenas audible la pequeña Maru que aún permanecía bajo el cuerpo de Yohane.

—Éramos unas chiquillas y tú solías leernos a You y a mí tus libros mientras esperábamos a que ese tonto se recuperará de sus heridas —evocó el recuerdo de los primeros días cuando el padre de Hanamaru los llevó a su casa para hacerse cargo de los dos—. You estaba dormido la mayor parte del tiempo pero aún así tú leías para él como lo hiciste después con ella —dijo con cierta molesta refiriéndose a Dia—. Sin embargo yo sí era consciente de ti y de tus historias, te oía todo el tiempo y me encantaba la manera en que narrabas todo, la forma en que tu voz sonaba con la cadencia de tus palabras y la manera en que lograba transportarme a esos lugares extraños.

—Yo-chan —esta vez Maru la miró con comprensión aún por encima de las lágrimas que aún nublaban sus ojos—, yo...

—No —puso un dedo sobre sus labios y peinó la comisura de sus ojos para retirar los restos de sus lágrimas con su pulgar—, no digas nada, por favor —se tomó su tiempo recorriendo con sus dedos todo el contorno de su rostro delineando cada facción suya—. Zuramaru, mi Zuramaru, no sabes cómo deseo volver a esos días…

La joven Maru abrió sus ojos con desmedida sorpresa cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Era Yohane quien la estaba besando, no era rudo pero tampoco era como lo que había sentido cuando Dia la había besado. No podía compararlo y de hacerlo no tenían realmente un punto de comparación. Por Yo-chan no sentía nada más que amor filial, era su mejor amiga, a quien le confiaba todo o al menos casi todo. Jamás había pensado en ella de otro modo, nunca.

¿Cómo verla de otra manera? Aunque hubiera querido corresponder a sus sentimientos, Maru sabía que era imposible, ahora era imposible. Deslizó su rostro hacia un lado para romper el contacto y sintió como la chica recargo su frente contra su sien.

—Lo siento zura~ —se disculpó sinceramente por no poder darle lo que deseaba.

Unas pequeñas gotas golpearon su piel dándose cuenta que Yo-chan estaba llorando sobre ella. Su corazón se hizo pequeño, se contrajo en el evidente dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga y sin pensarlo la abrazó o al menos quiso hacerlo.

—Me he repetido muchas veces que no debía, que no podía sentir esto —Yo-chan no ocultó sus lágrimas y las dejo fluir de sus ojos hasta caer en el rostro de Maru—. Que ambas éramos chicas y que estaba mal. Vaya ironía de la vida que hizo que al final terminarás casada con otra mujer —comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada asustando un poco a Maru.

—¿Zura~? —acunó su mejilla para, del mismo modo que ella, limpiar sus lágrimas—. Nunca supe de tus sentimientos Yo-chan, siempre creí que era de You-kun de quién estabas enamorada.

—Ese tonto idiota estaría riéndose de mí ahora, muchas veces me dijo que debía ser sincera contigo pero siempre me negué por miedo a perderte y sin embargo... termine perdiéndote de todos modos —habló con una sonrisa amarga.

—Lo siento Yo-chan —volvió a disculparse pero Yohane le dijo que no.

—¿Por no amarme? —se expresó con una risa llena de tristeza—. No tienes que hacerlo, soy yo quién en cambio debería disculparse. No he sido una buena persona debido a mis celos pero a pesar de todo puedes estar segura de que te amo —se rió de nuevo solo que esta vez fue un poco más escalofriante que antes—. Al fin pude decirlo —la risa histérica se apoderó de ella—. ¡Te amo Zuramaru!

Los temblores histéricos de Yohane no se calmaron ni aún después de su confesión, no fue sino hasta que Maru la atrajo a ella que poco a poco fue haciendo que pasara. No sabía que debía hacer, lo único que atino fue a abrazarla para consolarla. De todo corazón deseaba poder corresponder pero sabía que no podía.

—Te quiero zura~ —le dijo tomando su rostro obligándola a verla—, quisiera amarte del mismo modo pero no puedo… no puedo…

—Podría hacer que llegarás a amarme algún día —quiso tener una esperanza—, me quieres, ya hay un cariño entre nosotras, eso podría bastar para que poco a poco lograrás amarme.

Maru negó con la cabeza conteniendose de volver a llorar.

—Zura~ quisiera pero… estoy casada —lo soltó con algo de temor y Yo-chan se recargo en el hueco de su cuello dejando que el aroma natural de Maru se colara entre sus fosas nasales al aspirar con fuerza.

—No por mucho tiempo —mencionó de manera cruel.

—No digas eso zura~ —reaccionó molesta quitandola de encima suyo.

—No lo digo por eso —trató de excusarse pues en el fondo eso lo había dicho con mala intención—, es solo que justo ahora Dia-san no está en las mejores condiciones y es seguro que Kurosawa-dono va a obligarte a que le des un nieto y ella no va a estar aquí para impedirlo. Deberíamos irnos antes de que quiera hacer eso —propuso—. Piénsalo, sin Dia de por medio ese hombre horrible querrá que… ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

—No, ni lo menciones por favor —intentó apartar la idea de su mente—. De imaginarlo siento asco.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —le repitió su propuesta—. Sé que Dia-san querría protegerla de esa manera —se mordió un labio por haber caído tanto bajo, pero sabía que solo jugando esa carta lograría que Maru considerará su idea—. Ella no dejaría que ningún otro te mancillara, que tratarán de hacerte algo malo y aceptaría que huyeras para ponerte a salvo de las intenciones de tu suegro.

Hanamaru se quedó en silencio unos segundos. En cierto modo Yohane tenía razón, debía admitirlo, sin embargo abandonar a Dia a su suerte no era algo que quisiera hacer, por el contrario, quería sacarla de aquel problema. Aunque, no sabía si era debido a que sentía algo por ella o sólo… sólo no sabía porqué realmente.

—Podríamos huir a Hamamatsu sin problemas, se que tu papá nos ayudaría y You-kun y Riri-chan nos acompañarían con gusto —siguió en su labor de convencimiento—. Sería lo mejor, alejarte de esta familia.

—No sé —dudó—, no lo sé zura~...

— o —


	25. Chapter 25

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Aahh! No sé si después de este capítulo me odies, pero esto es muy angst. Sinceramente, es muy angts, bueno eso parece. No lo sé… tal vez no sea tan angts, que a mi no me sale eso._

 _Como sea… gracias por los reviews y no hay mucho que decir. Las cosas se van a ir resolviendo ahora que ya estamos en el nudo de la historia..._

 _._

— o —

—¡Ahora si me vas a explicar que rayos está pasando! —Kanan escuchó la voz de su esposa mientras sentía un ardor insoportable que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo.

Mari había entrado en su celda y había arrojado sobre él una botella de sake que escoció sus heridas como si fuera fuego líquido.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó pero Mari no le hizo caso a su protesta y por el contrario lo trató con mayor rudeza.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir algo más que no sea la verdad Matsuura Kanan —retiró las ropas de su pecho y su espalda sin mucho cuidado levantando parte de la piel que se había adherido a la tela gracias a la sangre que se estaba secando.

—No… no tengo nada que decir… ¡Ouch! —se quejó de nuevo cuando el alcohol volvió a tocar su piel lacerada.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota interesante y habla! —lo amenazó pasando el alcohol y una gasa limpiando la sangre seca y la que aún brotaba gracias a que estaba retirando los coágulos que se habían formado.

—¡Eres un demonio mujer! —comenzó a reír girándose para sostener apenas con algo de fuerza a Mari rodeándola con sus brazos—. ¡Pero aún así te amo!

—¡Eres un bruto! —lo golpeó para quitárselo de encima pero eso no lo amedrento—. ¡Habla!

—Solo si me besas —sonrió con descaro y Mari tomó sus mejillas atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Se besaron en un toque torpe y rudo que sabía a sudor, sangre y sake tan típico de Kanan que parecía ser el común denominador de su relación en ese último año.

—¿Bien, satisfecho? —Mari se separó de él pero eso no pareció dejarlo en paz porque busco prolongar el contacto echándose hacia adelante sobre su esposa.

—De ti nunca estaré satisfecho —dijo en el tono seductor y descarado que había conquistado a Mari.

Volvió a besarla esta vez pasando su lengua con brusquedad por sus labios buscándose de un lugar para entrar en su boca y recorrer todo su interior para probar cada rincón. Mari se sonrojo cuando el aire comenzó a escasear y por la intensidad del beso que la estaba sofocando. Kanan siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se separó aspirando el aire que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos.

—Pero soy tu idiota —le dió otro beso con su sonrisa socarrona de por medio—. ¡Aaahh! ¡Eso duele!

—Te lo tienes merecido —Mari había puesto sus manos sobre su espalda enterrando sus uñas con fuerza.

—¡Jugaremos un poco entonces! —la tomó de la cintura llevándola hasta su regazo subiendo su yukata hasta la cintura dejando sus muslos lechosos a su alcance.

—¿Estas repuesto lo suficiente para soportar esto? —la chica lo reto metiendo su mano bajo su pantalón comenzando a acariciar su hombría.

—Solo tú eres capaz de ponerme todo bruto solo con mirarte —le susurró al oído acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Los halagos no te harán salirte con la tuya sin que me digas que está pasando —Mari empujo su cintura acomodándose para recibirlo en su intimidad.

—¡Bufff! ¡No me importa si debo embaucar al mundo entero para tenerte conmigo! —gruño con algo de dolor pero sin querer retirar a su esposa.

—Si así debo sacarte la verdad, puedo hacer el sacrificio —se movió de arriba a abajo y las quejas de Kanan se fueron volviendo más y más lascivas transformándose en gemidos.

—¡Mujer, eres increíble! —Kanan se aferró más a su cintura guiando el vaivén de las caderas de Mari.

—Siempre te ha gustado el dolor —dijo con malicia metiendo un dedo que estaba manchado de sangre dentro de la boca de Kanan para luego pasarlo a la suya para degustarlo.

Eso encendió más a Kanan que de inmediato arremetió con más ganas preso de la excitación que le daba su esposa.

—Y a ti siempre te ha gustado provocarlo ese dolor —sus ojos estaban inyectados en deseo y con violencia apartó las ropas de Mari para llegar hasta su pecho y morder con fuerza su pezón.

Mari exclamó en un gritó su queja por la mordida pero no lo aparto, por el contrario le ofreció el otro para que hiciera lo mismo no sin antes lamer donde sus dientes habían dejado la marca de la mordedura. Kanan no espero más y se abalanzó sobre su otro pezón clavando sus dientes para estimular a su esposa y un cierto líquido blanco surgió de sus pechos. Kanan lo bebió con avidez succionando tanto como quiso.

El empuje se hizo más rápido en su pelvis y Mari se movía de manera frenética haciendo que el autocontrol de Kanan se perdiera y sin poder controlarlo dejó que su venida inundara todo el interior de Mari. Ambos se unieron en su perverso juego de lujuria que adoraban jugar. Poco a poco fueron calmando su ritmo y su respiración hasta que el miembro de Kanan salió de Mari ya sin nada que ofrecer, completamente gastado por el placer recibido. Él comenzó a reír con burla aunque en realidad su risa histérica era más sobre lo absurdo que podía llegar a ser su amor y como no podría dejar de amar a esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

—Anda volteate que debo curarte —lo empujó y lo hizo girarse para dejar su espalda a su merced—. ¡Más te vale que hables!

—Está bien mujer —alzó las manos rindiéndose y dejando que el cansancio se apropiara de él.

—¡No, no te duermas Matsuura Kanan! —le gruñó y él siguió burlándose.

—El viejo quiere un nieto —empezó a hablar—, no le importa si para eso casaba a su hija legítima con una joven incauta para validar su fechoría y hacerme que yo la tomara para ser quien sirviera de semental y que la sangre Kurosawa se uniera con su apellido —explicó de forma breve.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó Mari incrédula.

—Bueno es obvio por la paliza recibida que no… ¡Ey, duele! —lloriqueo cuando Mari fue brusca por el comentario que acababa de hacer—. Sabes que Dia-san no lo iba a permitir, en un inicio pensé que obedecería pero no lo hizo cuando tuvo a la chica para ella y no me lo permitió tampoco.

—Nuestra niña es demasiado recta —exclamó con un suspiro.

—O solo demasiado idealista… o estúpida ¡Ouch! —recibió otro castigo de parte de su esposa.

—Está enamorada, puedo verlo por la manera en que se preocupa por esa niña —Mari suspiró de nuevo—. Creí que no la vería así otra vez.

—Sí, sin embargo ahora estamos en un problema por su necedad ¡Ouch! ¿Otra vez? —se quejó.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa que Kanan no le compro—. ¿Ahora vas a tener que costarte con esa niña? —los celos de Mari emergieron de pronto y sus uñas se enterraron en la carne lastimada haciendo que Kanan se retorciera.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Sabes que Dia no me dejaría, aunque no tengo otra opción! —Kanan busco la manera de deshacerse del maltrato—. Es eso o que el viejo se los lleve de nuevo a donde no pueda alcanzarlos —Mari detuvo su castigo cuando la sujetaron por las muñecas.

—¿Te vas a acostar con ella entonces? —le dijo enojada tratando de zafarse del agarre.

—Lo que sea necesario con tal de tenerte a ti y a mi hija conmigo —la zarandeó para que dejara de moverse pero aún así Mari se resistió.

—Dia jamás te lo perdonaría —ella dejó de luchar—, ¿estás consciente de eso?

—El viejo no va a permitir que Dia-chi interfiera para evitarlo y me obligara a hacerlo de todos modos. No voy a ponerlas en riesgo —la acercó de nuevo a su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Hagas lo que hagas está mal, no quiero perderte… solo no sé si esta es la mejor opción... en todo caso debes hablar con Dia-chi y con esa chiquilla —lo pensó un poco—. Hablaré con Dia-chi y veré qué es lo que piensa de esto.

—Será tiempo perdido, ella no va a aceptar de buena gana ni de mala gana —quiso hacerle ver Kanan.

—Aún así debo intentarlo —le dijo—, si no te perdona… al menos puedo apelar a que lo haga si con eso paga la deuda que tiene conmigo por la estupidez que cometiste al acostarte con ella.

—¿Sigues enojada por eso? —preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

—Contigo no, tú eres un cabrón, podría esperar eso de ti, pero de ella definitivamente no —Mari tomó una mejilla golpeando ligeramente—. Aún cuando lo haya hecho por despecho me dolió lo que hizo, mi Dia-chi no es así.

—No… ella no es así… —le dió la razón—. Hay que buscar la manera…

— o —

—¡Kunikida-san! —lo llamo Mari cuando vio al monje saliendo al igual que ella de las celdas de la casa.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Kurosawa-dono encerrará a sus hijos y en ese tiempo Mari no había podido ver a Dia, el único que tenía acceso a ella era Kunikida-san. Ni siquiera la hija del sacerdote había podido salir de su cuarto en el arresto domiciliario a la que la tenían sometida.

—Matsuura Mari-san —le devolvió el saludo.

—¿Cómo está Dia-chi? —lo interrogó—. ¿Podré pasar a verla?

—Me temo que no está permitido —respondió el guardia que acababa de abrir la celda que daba al patio por donde el monje estaba saliendo, no era la primera vez que tenía que decir eso.

—Podemos hacer una excepción, somos las dos únicas personas que podemos asistir a los dos inculpados —solicitó el sacerdote apelando a la razón del guardia—. Dia-sama estará agradecida de ver una cara familiar después de tantos días en aislamiento —aún así el guardia se mantuvo firme—. Ella lo necesita —apeló de nuevo pero el guardia no cambió su postura, al menos aparentemente.

—Que sea rápido —le concedió y enseguida Mari se apresuró a entrar cuando el guardia abrió la puerta.

—La esperaré aquí —dijo el monje, aunque tal vez Mari no lo escuchó porque había ingresado a toda prisa.

Mari camino por los pasillos de la celda, está estaba en peores condiciones que en la que habían encerrado a Kanan, pudo saberlo por el olor nauseabundo que la rodeaba y la falta de luz y el exceso de humedad que más bien la hacían parecer una mazmorra. Bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una excavación que poseía dos celdas aunque solo una estaba ocupada en ese momento.

Dia permanecía sentada en un rincón apenas iluminada por la tenue llama de una antorcha afuera de la celda. Su rostro no se veía bien, estaba pálida y sucia, sus ojos estaban hundidos en dos prominentes ojeras que se teñían de negro y sus elegantes facciones estaban contraídas en una mueca de dolor insoportable que Mari supo no se debían al dolor físico.

—¡Dia-chi! —la llamo y el sonido de su voz rompió el silencio que caía sobre la mazmorra, sin embargo no recibió más respuesta que solo los ojos aqua de Día mirándola de reojo—. ¡Abra la celda! —ordenó Mari al guardia pero este no se movió.

—No tengo autorizado eso señora, ya la vio es tiempo de regresar —el tipo trato de sujetarla del brazo pero Mari opuso resistencia cuando la tomó.

—¡Suélteme! —le gritó—. ¡Abra esa celda como se lo ordené! ¡Soy Matsuura Mari-san, esposa de Kanan y si usted no abre esa celda y hace lo que le ordenó, cuando mi esposo salga usted va a desear estar muerto! —logró quitarse de encima al guardia que gruñó enojado.

—Está bien señora, pero no puedo darle mucho tiempo —el hombre fue hasta la cerradura y metiendo la llave abrió la reja para darle acceso.

Mari prácticamente corrió hasta sostener entre sus brazos a una Dia que no pareció mostrar muchas emociones. Sólo se miraron unos instantes mientras Mari inspeccionaba sus vendajes, Día estaba sanando gracias a los cuidados de Kunikida-san.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien —la abrazó de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Tu pequeña esposa estará más tranquila cuando se entere de que estás mejor.

—Mi cuerpo va mejorando es verdad, pero aún no puedo borrar las faltas cometidas por mis errores —su semblante se tornó aún más sombrío bajo la titilante luz.

—Estas siendo dramática como siempre mi hermosa Dia-chi —Mari apartó un mechón de su cabello pasándolo detrás de su oreja—. La solución es muy simple realmente.

—¡Me niego! El que sea simple no hace que sea correcta —sus cejas se fruncieron en desacuerdo—. No voy a dañar más a Hanamaru-san, ni a dejar que nadie lo haga.

—Es la única manera de salvarte, a ti y a Kanan —suplicó Mari tomándola de las manos—. ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ella arrastrando a todos los demás en esa obstinación?

—Se que es injusto para ustedes y no tienen porque sufrir por esto —Dia puso sus ojos cansados sobre Mari viéndola con intensidad pero bajando su voz a apenas un susurro—. Estoy arreglando todo para que puedan huir de aquí —acercó su boca a su oído para que la escuchará claramente—. Kunikida-san va a ayudar a sacar a Hanamaru-san de Fuji para ponerla a salvo, ustedes deben unirse con ellos y salir de este lugar.

—¡Tu padre te va a matar si eso llega a suceder! —se angustió al saber lo que estaba planeando Dia—. ¡Tú serás la primera y nosotros le seguiremos después cuando nos atrapé!

—¡No! —Dia puso un dedo sobre los labios de Mari—. ¡No voy a permitir eso! Voy a retarlo, voy a reclamar mi lugar como nuevo daimyō y voy a acabar con esta locura.

—Si haces eso... la única manera en que lo vas a lograr será matando a tu propio padre —Mari negó enérgicamente sujetando las ropas roídas de Dia—. Eso es peor, no puedes estar diciendo lo en serio…

—Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para parar esta locura… —la boca de Día se vio obstruida cuando la mano de Mari la tapó.

—¿Con otra locura? —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Aún así vas a morir, no puedes estar diciendo eso.

—¡Por favor Mari-san! —suplicó—. Huye con ellos y déjame a mí hacer el resto.

—Kanan jamás va a consentir hacer algo como esto —sus lágrimas se hicieron paso por sus mejillas—, ni yo y por lo que he conocido a tu esposa, estoy segura que ella tampoco lo aceptara.

—¡Tienes que convencerla de que es la mejor opción! ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer para liberarla! —dijo rogándole para hacerle ver su razón.

—¿Tanto la amas? —preguntó Mari enojada—. ¿Tanto la amas que vas a hacer esta tontería? No Dia-chi, no voy a permitir esto —señalo su alrededor—. Aunque por ello me odies, no voy a dejar que hagas esto.

—¡Mari-san! —Dia perdió las manos de Mari cuando está la apartó.

—Me debes una Dia-chi y creo ha llegado el momento de cobrar esa falta y no tienes derecho a tomar represalias por ello —al terminar de pronunciar sus palabras la joven esposa se dió la vuelta para dejar la celda antes de que Dia hiciera el intento de detenerla.

—¡No Mari-san! ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso! —el guardia cerró la celda justo a tiempo antes de que Dia alcanzara a Mari y ella solo chico con los barrotes oxidados—. ¡Mari-san, jamás te perdonaré si haces esto!

—Entonces sabrás exactamente cómo me sentí cuando tú me traicionaste a mí y al amor que decías tenerme —no había realmente rencor en sus palabras o deseo de venganza, solo había tristeza en sus ojos amarillos—. Es por tu propio bien mi querida y necia Dia-chi.

—¡No Mari-san! ¡Vuelve! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! —grito azotando con fuerza su cuerpo contra la celda llamándola de regreso pero Mari no se giró a verla más.

— o —


	26. Chapter 26

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Me he tardado toda esta tarde haciendo el capítulo, no me podía ir sin antes dejarlo hasta donde Maru tiene que tomar la decisión. No sé si quedo bien o no pero espero que sea lo suficientemente decente para su propósito._

 _Me disculpo de antemano._

 _Como siempre gracias por sus reviews. Sobre lo de que causo gracia, bueno no era la intención pero de causar gracia a no cuadra nada, pues por lo menos que provoque algo aunque sea pena. Veamos que tal queda este._

 _._

— o —

.

—¿Y bien? —solicito Kurosawa-dono a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él de rodillas con la cara encima del suelo.

—La chica está en condiciones —anunció para regocijo del amo de la casa—, se debe aprovechar la ventana de fertilidad que tendrá en estos días antes de que pasen tres noches de luna y tenga que esperar un mes más.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó satisfecho con una sonrisa—. ¡Traigan a mis hijos! —se giró para dar la orden a un par de guardias que aguardaban en la sala principal para luego volver a la mujer—. Anda a tener todo listo para que se lleve a cabo.

Despidió a la mujer que se retiró con una reverencia dejándolo solo. Aunque no habían sido los únicos en oír la noticia. Una joven de cabello tinto estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de un shōji oculta de los ojos curiosos de los otros guardias y del amo atenta a todo lo que pudiera obtener de información. Estaba allí por las indicaciones de su querida prima quien la requería como sus ojos y oídos ante los movimientos de Kurosawa-dono.

No tardaron mucho los guardias en traer hasta la sala a los dos prisioneros, tanto Dia como Kanan traían sus ropas sucias y desgastadas aún con los rastros de la sangre derramada hacía unos días. Sin embargo de los dos, era Dia quien se veía en las peores condiciones. La chica no lucía su semblante natural, la pesada carga de sus culpas la había desgastado tanto al estar pensando una y otra vez en lo que podía sucederle a su esposa que su cuerpo no había descansado ni repuesto sus fuerzas o curado del todo sus heridas.

Los obligaron a arrodillarse manteniendo la cabeza agachada por la fuerza y con las manos y pies atados como si de animales se tratasen. No había concesiones para ellos ni siquiera por su linaje. Kurosawa-dono inspeccionó a cada uno para evaluar su estado físico, retirando a los hombres que los mantenían con la cabeza baja a sus hijos, ambos alzaron la mirada para cruzarse con la suya.

—¡¿Sabes la importancia de la falta que has cometido?! —dijo acercándose a su hija—. Las tropas del clan Takami se preparan para entrar a la guerra una vez acabe el invierno —Dia lo miro para después guiar su vista al suelo llenándose de vergüenza—. Lo de Numazu no fue más que un calentamiento para medir sus fuerzas y esperar a que se erigiera un nuevo heredero del daimyō.

—Lo lamento padre —hizo su súplica aunque está fue despreciada por el hombre mayor.

—Heredero que no ha llegado gracias a tu obstinación y a la estupidez de tu hermano por consentir tu falta —alzó la voz sobre los dos jóvenes—. El retrasar lo inevitable solo traerá desgracia sobre la gente que dirigimos, tienes que ser consciente del deber que cae sobre tus hombros y las responsabilidades que tienes que asumir como futuro daimyō de estas tierras.

—Lo entiendo padre, pero para asumir tales tareas no voy a pasar por encima de una chica inocente —Dia miró a Kurosawa-dono con fuego en sus ojos manteniendo su vista fija en él.

—¡¿Aún persistes?! —gruñó enojado golpeando en la cara a su hija con una bofetada.

—Kurosawa-dono, es su hija legítima —intervino Kanan para evitar que volviera a golpearla.

—¡Tú cállate! Ni siquiera tienes el derecho de opinar cuando no has cumplido con tu deber tampoco —esta vez se giró para golpear a su otro hijo—. ¡Todo está listo para asegurar a mi futuro heredero y espero que en esta ocasión puedas cumplir con mis órdenes!

—¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! —Dia hizo el intento de incorporarse pero el impedimento de las ataduras en sus piernas no le dejaron hacer mucho más que tropezar y caer al suelo.

—¡Maldita niña necia! —exclamó iracundo—. ¡Llevenla al patio! —los guardias la tomaron para arrastrarla a pesar de que opuso resistencia.

—No voy a hacer lo que deseas si lastimas de nuevo a mi hermana —dijo como amenaza.

—¡Tú te apegaras a las órdenes de tu señor o de lo contrario ella sufrirá las consecuencias! —Kurosawa-dono hizo una señal y otros guardias tomaron a Kanan para conducirlo al mismo lugar.

.

—

.

Riko al oír lo que iban a hacer salió de su escondite de inmediato corriendo para llegar hasta los aposentos de Hanamaru-san. Estaba por llegar para dar la noticia a Yo-chan cuando fue interceptada en el camino por You-kun que la detuvo atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —la interrogó jalandola a un rincón poniéndola contra la pared.

La chica se sonrojo de manera salvaje al ver la posición en la que se encontraba, la mano de You-kun estaba a un lado de su cabeza mientras la otra la mantenía fija de la cintura para evitar que escapara.

—Kurosawa-dono ha liberado a sus hijos, es tiempo —Riko trató de hacer a un lado al chico pero este se pegó con más fuerza sobre ella.

—Ve con Yo-chan y el monje, yo me encargo de llevar a Maru-chan —le dijo no sin antes acercar su rostro al de Riko.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a la joven Sakurauchi que no pudo negarse, por el contrario lo recibió con entusiasmo aferrándose a su espalda. Después de todos esos días en los que You la había prácticamente ignorado aún cuando pasaban parte del tiempo juntos haciendo sus labores en la casa. Aquello le hizo recordar que su amor no se había olvidado de ella de esa manera.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos aún cuando los mantenía cerrados con fuerza aferrándose a sentir el contacto de esos labios que la hacían sufrir con su indiferencia. Dejó que su lengua delineara el labio inferior de You que entreabrió su boca para recibirla compartiendo un profundo beso. El chico se separó suspirando con algo de dolor por perder el sabor de los labios de su delirio. Riko trató de atraerlo de nuevo pero You la detuvo, no había mucho más tiempo que perder.

—Anda ve y tengan todo listo —pronunció casi en un susurro afectado aún por sus sentimientos.

—No te estás despidiendo de mi, ¿verdad? —dijo Riko apoyando su frente en la de You.

—De ningún modo —le dió otro fugaz beso—, aún tengo cuentas por saldar antes de despedirme de ti.

You despegó su cuerpo liberando a Riko que de inmediato hecho de menos la proximidad de su calor y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de volver a tocarlo.

Sin decir una palabra más ambos tomaron rumbos distintos.

.

—

.

Hanamaru estaba impaciente e inquieta viendo cómo aquella mujer había irrumpido en su habitación exigiendo que todos salieran para que pudiera hacerse cargo de alistarla. Yohane había peleado literalmente para evitar dejar sola a Maru, sin embargo You la había tenido que sacar por la fuerza del cuarto. Aún así pataleo negándose a obedecer y Mari intervino ofreciéndose a relevarla de su labor para calmarla. A regañadientes había aceptado aunque por lo bajo You le había dado la orden de ir en busca de Kunikida-san para preparar la salida.

Yohane no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto hubo salido fue en busca del sacerdote. Mari permaneció al lado de Maru con You montando guardia afuera hasta la llegada de Riko.

Una vez la despidió volvió a entrar en la habitación manteniendo su semblante imperturbable. Miró alrededor dándose cuenta de lo que la partera estaba haciendo preparando un brebaje y su ayudante poniendo todo listo en un futón cercano. You se mordió el labio y apretó los puños lleno de impotencia al ver lo que se disponían a hacer. Su rostro, por unos instantes, se tornó a un gesto de asco para luego volver a su usual ceño fruncido para evitar mostrar algún otro sentimiento.

Mari lo vio inclinando la cabeza dándole el gesto que esperaba para actuar. Con decisión encaminó sus pasos hasta llegar donde su prima y sin pedir permiso la tomo para llevársela.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —la partera lo cuestionó poniéndose en el camino a la salida.

—Tengo que llevarla conmigo de inmediato —dijo You hablando con autoridad y seguridad para no dejar lugar a dudas.

—Ella no puede dejar esta habitación —la mujer no se movió de su lugar.

—Son órdenes del amo y señor, él ha liberado a sus hijos y pide la presencia de hime-sama —se mantuvo firme sosteniendo del brazo a Maru que se sobresaltó al oír eso.

—¿Dia-san ha salido ~zura? —miró con angustia a You que aún mantenía su vista fija en la partera—. ¡Necesito verla! ¡Llevame con ella, por favor!

—¡Oh! Kanan-san ha sido liberado también —se oyó la voz de Mari—. En ese caso debemos acudir de inmediato si son las órdenes de mi querido suegro.

La joven rubia se acercó hasta Maru que aún se mantenía suplicante a su primo para llevarla. Mari la tomó del otro brazo para calmarla y juntos avanzaron pero ni aún así la partera se movió de su sitio.

—Apártese mujer —ordenó la chica de manera autoritaria—, Hanamaru-san debe acudir con su esposa.

No pasó desapercibido para la mujer que You se llevó la mano libre a su ninjatō preparado para usarla si era necesario. Al ver esto, la partera se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a ambos.

.

—

.

Al salir del cuarto los pies de Maru se mostraron deseosos de ir tras Dia suponiendo que la encontraría en la sala principal, sin embargo los pasos de You no la estaban llevando hacia ese lugar lo cual la confundió.

—¿A dónde vamos You-kun? —la chica luchó para tratar de sacarse el agarre del chico pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles.

—Te vamos a sacar de aquí —fue su respuesta en voz baja aferrándose más a su brazo para no dejarla ir.

—¡¿Zura?! ¡No You-chan, tengo que ir a ver a Dia! —Maru forcejeo con él ahora con su otro brazo libre pues Mari la había soltado.

—¡No podemos hacer eso, Dia-san dió la orden de sacarte de este lugar! —oír qué Dia había dicho eso la sacó de balance.

—¡No ~zura! ¡No me puedo ir dejándola sola! —suplicó y recordó en ese instante que Mari también estaba allí y se giró a pedir su ayuda—. ¡Mari-san por favor, llévame con ella!

La esposa de Kanan sonrió de medio lado en una fugaz sonrisa que oculto de inmediato, como esperaba Hanamaru estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella. Le guiño un ojo a la chica y paró los pasos de You poniéndose enfrente de él.

—Mi querido You-kun —puso un dedo sobre su pecho subiendolo hasta su barbilla—, tu maestro te llama —se acercó a él de forma seductora—. Kanan-san tiene una orden que debes acatar —su rostro se aproximó hasta su oído y le susurró—. Tienes que llevar a la chica con él, mi pequeño soldadito.

You se quedó de piedra, completamente perplejo mirando con sus ojos desorbitados a la rubia que sonreía con malicia hacia él. Maru no entendió de qué estaban hablando ni porque You estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

—Usted… —quiso decir algo pero Mari lo calló.

—¡Aahh! ¡Sshhh! Ni una palabra —la rubia le volvió a hablar al oído—. Puedo ver porque Kanan se siente atraído por ti, pero yo soy su esposa… aunque tal vez me gustaría jugar contigo un rato en agradecimiento a tu trabajo —Mari le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y eso hizo reaccionar a You que se retiró asustado.

—Yo… usted… —apretó los dientes con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Sin darse cuenta en su enojo, You ejerció mayor fuerza a la mano donde sostenía a Maru y está se quejó pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

—Es sencillo mi pequeño soldadito, todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que ella llegue a tiempo a ver a Dia —le guiño un ojo—, lo demás de lo diré sobre la marcha.

.

—

.

Regresaron sus pasos esta vez yendo hacia la sala principal, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Día y Kanan habían sido llevados al patio. Al igual que la primera vez que Hanamaru vio cómo castigaban a Dia, la imagen parecía estarse repitiendo delante de sus ojos.

Día permanecía de rodillas aún con las manos atadas por una cuerda recibiendo los golpes de su padre en la espalda. Estos los estaba infringiendo con una cinta de cuero aunque Día hacia el esfuerzo por no emitir ningún sonido lo cual se hacía difícil a cada impacto.

Kanan había sido liberado a medias, ya no tenía el agarre en sus pies aunque sus manos aún estaban atadas y contemplaba el castigo al que estaba siendo sometida Dia.

—¡¿Aún van a seguir negándose?! —les gritó a los dos sin obtener una respuesta—. De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que subir el tono de esto.

Kurosawa-dono trono los dedos y al instante la cinta de cuero fue cambiada por su bokken, su espada de madera. Los guardias movieron a Dia hasta llevarla y ponerla sobre una de las grandes rocas del jardín descansando su estómago en una de ellas y su amarre fue sujetado a una horquilla que sobresalía de la roca.

—Te daré una última oportunidad de decidir Dia —su padre la amenazó.

—No te permito que hagas nada para lastimar a mi esposa —dijo con toda la rabia que estaba acumulando en su interior.

—Si así es como lo quieres —el viejo alzó su bokken pero antes de descargar el golpe fue detenido por Kanan que lo llamó.

—¡Espere! —gritó con fuerza—. Hanamaru-san está aquí —hizo la señal levantando ambas manos en dirección de el trío que venía a ellos.

You mantuvo su agarre sobre Maru que casi se le escapa al ver la manera en que tenían a Dia. La chica en cuestión se giró a verla lamentando que tuviera que presenciar esto de nuevo, pero también se dió cuenta de la presencia de Mari y supo que era tiempo.

—¡Liberarme! —le dijo al guardia que tenía delante y acababa de ponerla allí.

El tipo sacó su katana y golpeando la soga, cortó las ataduras de Dia dejando sus manos libres.

A partir de ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta a los ojos de Hanamaru. La chica vio como Dia se giró para golpear a su padre en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Unos guardias sacaron sus katanas empezando una lucha contra el resto de sus compañeros. You que estaba a su lado la empujo a los brazos de Mari mientras él iba a liberar a Kanan que estaba luchando también para acercarse a su hermana.

La cuerda que sostenía atadas las manos de Kanan fue cortada por la katana de You y le ofreció a este su ninjatō para que tuviera un arma. Ambos se vieron enfrentados al grupo de guardias que estaban de lado del señor de la casa tratando con desesperación que no se acercarán a donde Dia y su padre estaban peleando.

Kurosawa-dono aún mantenía su bokken en su mano pero Dia estaba desarmada, aún así no se hizo menos y respondió esquivando el primer lance de su padre que fue a caer sobre la roca rebotando la espada. Dia golpeó con su puño el costado haciéndolo trastabillar cuando perdió el aliento.

Su padre contraatacó girándose e impactando el filo del bokken en su espalda provocando un fuerte dolor cuando una de sus costillas se rompió debido al choque. Sus pies se enredaron y cayó sobre el suelo a merced de su padre. Sólo que aún no se daba por vencida. Cuando sintió que su padre se acercó para asestarle un nuevo golpe, uso lo que tenía aún de fuerzas para irse sobre él y taclearlo para irse los dos al suelo.

Kurosawa-dono uso el mango de la espada para pegar en la espalda y hacer que Dia lo soltara, con sus piernas la alejó y rápidamente se volvió a poner en pie, a pesar de su edad aún era un ágil guerrero y hábil espadachín. La adrenalina había estado ayudando a Dia hasta ahora solo que esta se estaba agotado, sobre todo porque no se había recuperado del todo y ya podía sentir los estragos del cansancio y los maltratos que había recibido.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocando las imágenes de alrededor y no vio cuando el bokken de su padre la golpeó en la pierna doblegandola. Estaba perdiendo la lucha. Busco alrededor dónde estaban el par y el resto de los hombres que había logrado comprar para su pequeña rebelión y extendió la mano como queriendo alcanzar a su hermano y su aprendiz.

—Kanan-san, You-kun llevense a Hanamaru-san de aquí, ponganla a salvo —alcanzó a decir antes de que Kurosawa-dono tomará su brazo derecho y en un movimiento haciendo palanca safo su brazo desde la base.

El hombro de Día se salió de su lugar y el grito que vino con él, resonó en los oídos de todos.

—¡Dia! ¡Dia! —por encima de las voces y el ruido de las espadas chocando pudo oír la voz de Hanamaru llamándola con desesperación.

La trato de localizar a pesar de su visión borrosa y volvió a emitir su pedido.

—¡Llevensela! —gritó y al fin pudo verla a lo lejos.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su pequeña esposa y eso le dió las últimas fuerzas para, aún con su brazo colgando, levantarse para seguir luchando. No se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Sin embargo ni siquiera pudo presentar combate cuando un nuevo golpe le pegó. Fue un impacto limpio, un sonido horrible llegó hasta sus oídos y el insoportable dolor la hizo gritar por encima de los demás.

El bokken la había golpeado en el brazo fracturando el húmero produciendo un ruido como de una rama de bambú siendo quebrada. Su brazo tomó una posición extraña producto de el hueso roto y el hombro dislocado.

Día fue sometida entonces ya sin fuerzas y con la agonía presente en su cuerpo ya sin poder hacer nada más aún cuando quería resistirse hasta su último aliento.

You había corrido, cuando Dia dió la orden, hasta Hanamaru y tomándola de las manos de Mari quiso llevársela de allí.

—¡Alto! ¡Basta ya! —Kanan rugió para detener toda esa barbarie sin sentido—. ¡Esto se acabó! —dijo levantando su katana al aire apuntando a los otros dos Kurosawa—. Dia es tiempo de rendirse —su arma se dirigió a su hermana menor—, no puedes ganar esta vez.

—¿Kanan? —pronunció su nombre por encima de sus quejidos con angustia—. ¿Qué significa esto? —a pesar de preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta, Kanan la estaba traicionando.

—Tú necedad no puede continuar — se explicó—, una pelea interna no va a ayudar en nada y solo nos pondrá a merced de nuestros enemigos que cada día se hacen más poderosos. Lo siento pero es por tu bien.

—¡Triador! ¡Esto no va a quedar así! —con las pocas fuerzas intentó quitarse a su padre que la mantenía contra el suelo y solo hizo acrecentar el suplicio del daño provocado.

—Tú decides —se acercó poniendo el ninjatō en la garganta de Kurosawa-dono que ni con la amenaza soltó a Dia—, Hanamaru-san, es tu elección. Huyes de aquí a costa de la vida de Dia-san y su padre o te quedas y nos salvas a todos de una guerra contra los Takami.

Aún en contra de sus instintos You seguía queriendo arrastrar a su prima para sacarla de esa maldita casa pero Hanamaru no estaba cooperando. Al oír las palabras de Kanan ambos se detuvieron de su forcejeo.

—Lo siento Dia-san —exclamó en un profundo llanto, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y por un segundo Día pensó que quizás el odio que pudiera tener Hanamaru por ella la haría irse para salvarse—. ¡Déjala ir! —con terror escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Maru—. ¡Lo haré, lo haré! Pero déjala, no la mates ~zura.

—Buena elección —Kanan dejó salir el aire retenido en sus pulmones y soltó a su padre—. Llevenla de regreso a su celda y que atiendan sus heridas —ordenó a los guardias que quedaban—. Estarás contento porque al fin vas a tener lo que deseas, mi señor.

—¡No! —alcanzó a decir Dia antes de que el puño de Kanan la dejara inconsciente.

.

— o —


	27. Chapter 27

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Agh! Debo decir que me costó algo decidirme a comenzar esta capítulo, solo que una vez que inicie no podía detenerme hasta llegar al final. De si salió bien o salió mal, no lo sé, ustedes me dirán. Aún así espero que haya salido medianamente decente. Eso sí, no quería hacer sufrir demasiado a Marucita ninque Kanan se pasará de reata con ella, por lo que tal vez digan que le hizo falta que le hiciera más feo. Creo que ya es suficientemente traumante para una mujer tener que hacer eso sin su consentimiento con un extraño a la fuerza._

 _Como sea… aquí se queda este capítulo..._

 _._

— o —

.

—Anda, llévala de regreso a la habitación —Mari se acercó a You tomándolo del hombro pidiéndole que sacará de allí a la chica que aún estaba temblando de la impotencia y la rabia así como él.

You tardó unos segundos en procesar todo y a pesar de que no quería obedecer a la rubia, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, su código de honor no le permitía revelarse ante ellos. Era en esos momentos en que odiaba el haber nacido para ser un samurái con amo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en un ronin sin dueño.

Como pudo sostuvo a su prima que había dejado de luchar y ahora solo sollozaba aferrándose a sí misma. En un inicio Maru había querido ir hasta donde Dia se encontraba pero Kanan hizo la señal de no dejarla hacerlo. Iba a ser peor para ella si se acercaba a ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su esposa.

Poco a poco avanzaron tomando el camino de regreso y una nueva preocupación vino a la mente de You, el como estarían Riko y Yohane. Ambas chicas debían estar esperando en el lugar acordado para huir junto a Kunikida-san. Al menos esperaba que el sacerdote se las llevará de ese pueblo para ponerlas a salvo lejos de las manos de los Kurosawa.

Por fin llegaron hasta el cuarto que Maru compartía con Día o al menos se suponía que era así. Entraron siendo recibidos por la partera que estaba esperando impaciente. You condujo a Maru hasta un rincón y ambos se sentaron en el suelo del tatami. El chico se negó a deja sola a Maru y ella no lo liberó de su agarre pidiéndole en una súplica muda no la abandonara.

Al poco rato apareció Mari en la habitación, entró haciendo una reverencia, ella venía sola y You agradeció que Kanan no estuviera con ella.

—Mi esposo se está alistando, él vendrá esta noche —anuncio sin mucha parafernalia—. You-kun, será mejor que atiendas tus deberes y traigas de vuelta a las doncellas antes de que alguien más de la guardia las encuentre.

—No pienso dejar sola a Maru-chan —se enfrentó a Mari sumamente molesto, aún tenía presente el chantaje al que la rubia lo estaba sometiendo.

—En ese caso no te importará si las encuentran los soldados y las acusan de traición a la casa Kurosawa y ambos sabemos lo que eso implica —You se tenso ante la amenaza de Mari, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasará a alguna de las dos chicas, sobretodo a su amada Riko.

—You-chan, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien —intervino la pequeña Maru—. Esto es mi culpa, no dejes que ellas sean arrastradas por mis decisiones.

Aunque You quería salir corriendo a buscarlas, aún se debatía entre eso y quedarse a proteger a Maru de lo que sabía era inevitable. No quería darle ese dolor a su querida prima, no deseaba que Kanan la tocara de ninguna forma pues ella había tenido que vivir eso y cuando se lo proponía el tipo era de lo peor.

—¿Y bien? El tiempo apremia —Mari la presionó poniéndose impaciente.

—Tienes que ir You-chan —la pequeña la soltó dándole permiso de salir.

—Iré por ellas y volveré lo más pronto posible —le dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos con seriedad—. Sea cual sea, si ese idiota te maltrata aunque sea un poco no voy a dejarselo pasar, te juro que aunque me muera yo lo mato —Maru trago saliva, por la manera en que You lo estaba diciendo temió que el chico en verdad cumpliera su palabra.

Eso solo provocó que Hanamaru sintiera más miedo del que ya tenía. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su mente aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que se iba a entregar a un hombre que no amaba para salvar a la mujer que si… ¿amaba? Aún se negaba a decir que era amor la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso, pero sin duda era algo que podría asemejarse a tal. Atrás había dejado su enojo inicial contra Dia y ahora solo tenía esta necesidad de salvarla porque estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

El chico abandonó la habitación dejando a Hanamaru a disposición de Mari y la partera, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Mari que solo le guiño un ojo en respuesta. Ciertamente You se lamentaba de haber salvado a esa mujer antes pues de haber sabido lo que haría era mejor que no hubiera llegado a sus vidas.

Mari dió las indicaciones a la mujer mayor para asear a la chica para que recibiera a Kanan quien en ese momento estaba arreglando otros asuntos y posteriormente también iba a asearse para presentarse ante ella. La joven rubia se decía que aquello era un mal necesario para salvar a su tonta Dia-chi de sí misma. Era odioso tener que portarse así pero no tenía más remedio.

La chica esperó con paciencia a que Kanan saliera de la conferencia con su padre, según lo que habían acordado, su esposo negociaría la dimisión del padre de Dia y la toma de su lugar por esta una vez que Kanan determinará que era el tiempo apropiado, claro está él manejaría todo desde detrás usando a su padre como pantalla.

Habían planeado y gastado una fortuna en sobornar a la guardia y a las autoridades que no pondrían objeción en el cambio de la cabeza de la familia y del daimyō. Mari había tenido que usar sus encantos para embaucar a más de uno y no solo usando el dinero, cualquier método era válido para obtener lo que deseaba.

Kanan salió de la reunión horas más tarde teniendo el control absoluto del clan y enviando a su padre a confinamiento mientras se resolvía todo. La condición para que el acuerdo siguiera su curso era el aseguramiento de un nuevo heredero para el daimyō y que Kanan se encargará de controlar a Dia para que ésta asumiera su lugar y acabará con la rebelión de los Takami. Ante los demás Kurosawa-dono se retiraría de manera momentánea alegando una enfermedad dejando a Kanan al mando hasta que Dia estuviera lista.

Estando en espera, uno de los mozos de la casa le notificó que los médicos de la familia estaban atendiendo las lesiones de Dia-sama como debió haber sido desde el inicio pero que sin embargo su padre le había negado. Por obvias razones Mari no había hecho el intento de acercarse a ver a su querida Dia-chi para evitar una confrontación que indudablemente vendría más adelante, no había prisa por llegar a ella.

Era la noche cuando Kanan y Mari se movieron hasta su cuarto para que su esposa lo atendiera para curar sus heridas y hablarán sobre lo que pasaría.

—Trata de no portarte como un bruto con ella —le pidió Mari—. Es prácticamente una niña y Dia no te perdonará si la has maltratado.

—No soy un imbécil mujer —se defendió mientras Mari lo ayudaba a darse un baño—, puedo serlo en ocasiones pero esta no será una de ellas, puedes estar tranquila.

—Más te vale Matsuura Kanan —el aludido alzó los brazos—. Aún así estoy preocupada por Dia-chi y por nuestro futuro.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, me aseguraré de que tú y mi hija tengan lo necesario aún cuando llegara a faltar —le dijo para calmarla—. Puede que Día ahora no entienda de política y cómo manejarse en su puesto, pero me encargaré de que comprenda porque hicimos todo esto.

—Espero que sí… —soltó un suspiro nada esperanzador y siguió con su tarea.

—¿Mi hija cómo está? —preguntó Kanan.

—Ruby-chan está con ella, envié a las dos a la casa alterna para que no estuvieran presentes cuando todo esto ocurriera —le explicó y él solo asintió.

—Siempre pensando en todo —sonrió y la jalo para darle un beso en los labios.

.

—

.

—¡Hey alto allí! —la fuerte voz de un hombre los detuvo de pronto y al notar su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados por una comitiva de soldados de la casa Kurosawa.

—¿Qué pasa buen hombre? —preguntó Kunikida-san al guardia de manera inocente procurando mantener la calma.

—¿Qué es lo que lleva con usted? —se acercó el guardia investigando que es lo que el sacerdote tenía en el carruaje y los caballos que estaban con él.

—Esto son solo provisiones que llevó al pueblo vecino como parte de mi labor misionera —explicó pero eso no pareció satisfacer la curiosidad del hombre que comenzó a revisar entre todas las cosas y ordenó al resto de sus hombres hacer lo mismo.

Al abrir el interior del carruaje se encontró con las dos jóvenes doncellas de la casa Kurosawa a quienes reconoció enseguida y sospechó que algo raro estaba pasando debido al nerviosismo con el que lo recibieron.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —comenzó a interrogarlas de forma brusca, ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir presas del pánico de ser descubiertas y porque el tipo las jalo para sacarlas del carruaje con ayuda de otros dos subordinados.

—Las chicas son mis sobrinas y me están ayudando para entregar estos víveres —intervino Kunikida-san queriendo apartarlo de ellas pero de inmediato lo detuvieron—. Mi hija me ha permitido tomarlas para realizar esta tarea.

—¿Tiene usted algún permiso que avale sus palabras? —solicitó el guardia sabiendo de antemano que difícilmente tendría algo así—. ¿No?

—Bueno, no tengo ningún escrito… —trató de explicarle pero el hombre lo paro y lo golpeó en el estómago poniéndolo de rodillas.

—Si no lo tiene entonces tendrá que ir con nosotros y aclarar esto ante Kurosawa-dono —lo amenazó—. Puesto que recibimos la notificación de que un grupo de personas traidores al clan estarían escapando después de robarse a la joven esposa de Dia-sama.

—¿Por qué razón podría hacer algo así siendo que ella es mi hija? —tomó aire para contestarle y quiso hacerle ver su lógica pero el guardia no retrocedió, por el contrario sacó su katana mostrando el filo al monje poniéndolo sobre su cuello.

—Tendrá que aclarar eso ante Kurosawa-dono, por ahora quedan detenidos por presunta colaboración en la sublevación contra el señor del clan y todas sus pertenencias serán confiscadas —acercó aún más el acero contra el cuello de Kunikida-san cortando levemente y tanto Yohane como Riko trataron de intervenir para defenderlo.

—¡No le haga nada basura Kurosawa! —esa fue Riko increpando al hombre escupiendolo sin importarle que pudiera lastimarla aún cuando estaba siendo retenida por un guardia.

—¿Como te atreves? —el tipo se limpió la saliva de la cara y con el mango de su espada se dispuso a golpearla.

Sólo que antes de que pudiera tocarla el acero de una katana lo atravesó por el medio del pecho tomando por sorpresa a todos. El hombre cayó al suelo de manera pesada asombrado y agonizando con la sangre que comenzó a acumularse en su boca producto de la hemorragia interna.

You puso un pie sobre el guardia caído sacando su espada y la alzó para alistarse si algún otro se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Riko se alegró de verlo de nuevo aún en esas circunstancias.

—Aquel que haya osado tocar a alguna de las doncellas o al sacerdote de la familia Kurosawa va a probar el filo de mi katana —les informó manteniéndose impasible—. Estoy aquí a nombre de Kurosawa-dono y Matsuura Kanan, para llevar de regreso a la casa a las doncellas y al sacerdote pues su presencia es requerida allí. Quien no esté de acuerdo o cuestione mi orden puede venir contra mí.

Los otros soldados bajaron sus armas, los que habían desenvainando sus espadas, e inclinaron la cabeza reconociendo su rango como mano derecha del jefe de las tropas del clan.

—Muy bien —sacudió sus espada y limpio la sangre de ella pasándola por sus ropas y procedió a guardarla—, ahora vamos —hizo la señal a Kunikida-san para que lo siguiera y Riko y Yohane fueron también con él.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preocupado, Kunikida-san quiso saber qué estaba pasando y porque su hija no estaba con el chico.

—No hay mucho tiempo para explicar —lo urgió You-chan—, Dia-san perdió y está seriamente lastimada, Kanan-san se hizo cargo, él va a cumplir los deseos de Kurosawa-dono y va a tomar a Maru-chan para darle el nieto que quiere a cambio de la vida de Dia-san.

El monje se lamentó, sin embargo la que más pareció conmocionada fue Yohane al oír la noticia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo You-kun? —la chica de cabello oscuro lo tomó del cuello bastante enojada—. Se suponía que ibas a sacarla de allí y ahora vienes con eso.

—Lo siento, no pude hacer nada —You bajó la cara avergonzado de sus acciones pero no dió explicaciones al respecto.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Lo siento? —Yohane lo golpeó en el pecho completamente indignada—. Eso de que me sirve si Maru-chan está en manos de ese hombre.

—Lo sé… —agarró las manos de la chica y la apartó para que no siguiera arremetiendo contra él.

—Lo sabes y aún así la perdiste —Riko la sostuvo para evitar que peleará con You que no estaba defendiéndose de los constantes golpes de la chica.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos —los ojos azules de You sólo reflejaron rabia e impotencia además de la tristeza de saber que había hecho algo malo al dejar a Maru a merced de esos dos.

.

—

.

La puerta de entrada se deslizó casi sin hacer ruido. Las velas habían sido encendidas desde hace un rato y la luz permitió ver quién era el recién llegado. Kanan entró en la habitación seguido de Mari, su esposa. Su presencia imponía y eso hizo temblar a Hanamaru en cuanto lo vio pues recordó aquella vez en que en circunstancias parecidas había llegado la noche de su boda a su nueva habitación y él apareció allí detrás de Dia. Sólo que ahora no estaba Dia y nada se interponía entre ella y Kanan.

—¡Dejenos a solas! —ordenó y su voz le provocó un escalofrío mayor al temblor que ya tenía.

La partera salió de la habitación junto a la otra mujer que siempre la acompañaba como su sombra. Mari le siguió no sin antes tocar el hombro de Kanan para advertirle que cumpliera su palabra de no sobrepasarse con la chica. Espero a que no hubiera nadie más en el cuarto y se despojo de la parte superior de su traje.

—No tienes porque tener miedo —Kanan se dirigió a la chica que saltó del susto al oírlo—. Esto será rápido si cooperas.

Maru bajó la mirada avergonzada cuando se dió cuenta de la desnudez en el cuerpo de Kanan. El hombre se acercó hasta ella tomándola de la cintura para llevarla hasta el futón. Maru no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar aunque no pudo detener el temblor que se negaba a abandonarla.

—Tranquila relájate —le habló al oído besando su cuello.

Por instinto Maru lo alejó empujándolo cuando sintió el toque sobre su piel, aunque tuvo que resistir el impulso de abofetearlo. En su mente seguía repitiéndose que eso lo hacía para mantener a salvo a Dia.

—Seré amable —Kanan no se amedrentó ante el rechazo de su primer acercamiento—. Confía en mí, soy un amante experto y al menos puedes estar segura de que si lo deseas podrías hasta disfrutarlo si te relajas.

Las manos de Kanan fueron sobre la tela del kimono de Maru aprestandose para retirar la prenda. Quito el cordón y el cinturón que rodeaban su cuerpo y apartó las solapas dejando al descubierto el torso de la chica que no pronunció una palabra manteniendo su sufrimiento para sus adentros.

Sintió la repulsión venir a ella cuando los dedos del hombre aquel comenzaron a tocarla, estaba recorriendo su vientre y cintura delineando cada curva hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales sin ningún reparo agarró haciendo que Maru se quejara.

—No… no tiene porque tocarme así ~zura —Hanamaru lucho para no volver a empujarlo sin embargo no iba a aguantar que la tocara de esa manera.

—Solo trato de hacerlo más llevadero, sino esto te dolerá —le dijo al tiempo que retiraba la prenda de ropa y la echaba sobre el futón.

—Solo hágalo ya ~zura —no quiso mirarlo, sentía asco de pensar en lo que iba a suceder a continuación que prefirió solo ver a la nada con la vista perdida.

Kanan se quitó el resto de su ropa y separando sus piernas se colocó encima de ella recargando su peso.

—No es tan sencillo si solo debo hacerlo así —Maru se mordió los labios conteniéndose cuando la boca de Kanan comenzó a besar su cuello y su hombro buscando ir hasta su rostro.

—¡Por favor no! —volteo la cara cuando sintió su aliento sobre su boca pero Kanan no le permitió irse.

—Vamos solo un poco, ayúdame a que sea más fácil —tomó su barbilla y a la fuerza se apoderó de sus labios plantando un beso sobre ellos.

Una par de lágrimas asomaron por los ojos amarillos de Maru a causa del beso forzado. Kanan apretó sus mejillas para obligarla a abrir la boca y de ese modo su lengua entró en ella buscando la suya y comenzó a acariciarla aún cuando se revolvió para evitarlo. Dicho movimiento sólo hizo que la pelvis de Kanan se frotara contra la de ella y él lo vio como la invitación para iniciar su labor.

Con movimientos acompasados, Kanan empujo su miembro sobre el cuerpo tiritante de Maru y está notó como algo duro se restregaba contra ella.

—¡Por favor no! —le suplicó de nuevo cuando liberó su boca para ir sobre su pecho.

Aquella cosa entre sus piernas se estaba abriendo camino pero aún no lo había colocado en la posición para realmente entrar, solo se frotaba sin piedad y sin que pudiera hacer nada para quitarlo.

—Piensa que es Dia la que está haciendo esto y quizás sea más llevadero para ti —hizo el consejo y aunque Maru apretó los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas no podía imaginar algo como lo que le estaba diciendo.

El pensar en Dia no sabía si sería bueno, pero cuando sintió aquella cosa de Kanan empujar contra su entrada dispuesto a ir hasta el final se aferró al sentimiento que tuvo aquella mañana en el templo a las faldas del monte Fuji. Cuando había compartido ese beso con su esposa y esa imagen la ayudó a sobrellevar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Toda la longitud y el grosor de Kanan estaban entrando en ella provocándole un dolor insoportable que le hizo gemir. Dicho dolor no hizo más que incrementarse cuando Kanan inicio el vaivén de sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella de forma bestial.

—¡Me duele! —se quejó, sin embargo eso no le importó al hombre pues su finalidad era acabar pronto aún a costa del sufrimiento de la chica—. ¡Por favor pare ya! ¡No quiero!

—Un poco más —dijo entre gemidos empujando con más ímpetu—, ya casi.

—¡Me hace daño! —siguió quejándose clavando las uñas de sus dedos en la espalda de Kanan para ver si de ese modo podía detenerlo.

Sólo que por el contrario eso solo lo incentivó a seguir adelante. Al fin sus caderas se tensaron quedándose en el fondo de Maru y un ligero estrechamiento lo invadió para soltar todo lo que tenía dentro. La venida de Kanan se derramó en el interior de Hanamaru y él permaneció todavía hasta que los pulsos cesaron por completo. No quería dejar a dudas y que parte de su simiente saliera sin hacer su trabajo.

Poco a poco su miembro se volvió flácido y hasta entonces se retiró de encima de Maru. Había un rastro de sangre roja, prueba de la virginidad perdida de la pequeña chica, así como del líquido espeso y blanco que había eyaculado Kanan. Él tomó el kimono de Maru y se limpio su miembro para quitar cualquier rastro de suciedad y después la cubrió con la tela pues aún tiritaba sin control.

—Ya está hecho, no fue tan difícil —con descaro se levantó buscando sus ropas para ponerselas—. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento si hubieras aceptado hacer esto desde un principio.

Maru no le respondió, estaba en estado de shock, solo con un silencioso sollozo haciéndose un ovillo abrazándose a sí misma cubriendo su cuerpo profanado por aquel hombre.

Kanan no dijo nada más y terminando de vestirse apenas salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con su llanto.

.

— o —


	28. Chapter 28

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Pensé que saldría un capítulo muy corto, pero al final ha sido uno decente, aunque no por el contenido. Creo que le doy vueltas al asunto porque se me hace bastante complicado escribir esta parte. Quería hacerlo en un solo capítulo pero al final tal vez salgan un poco más. Porque es que son tantas cosas que he tenido que hacer pequeñas micro escenas poniendo lo más relevante._

 _Espero la idea general salga bien, pues no quise entrar en detalles con Kanan y las cosas malas que le hizo a Maru. Ni este ni el siguiente serán capítulos lindos._

 _Una cosa es cierta, en un inicio había proyectado al personaje de Kanan como un OC, pero al final fusione a Kanan con este personaje original y dado que mi novia es fan de Kanan y la considera su waifu, pues le di cierto trato más leve matizando sus lados, pero ya es tiempo de que salga el OC._

 _Pues contra todo pronóstico, aposté a Kanan por Ruby y resultó que el ChikaRuby se hizo Canon para cosas increíbles y gane. Ahora por eso a Kanan le va a caer la voladora y será el malo que originalmente debió ser._

 _Algo más quería comentar pero se me está olvidando._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, todos son bienvenidos. Sólo me resta decir que espero no decepcionar con lo que viene de la historia y que les siga gustando aunque sea un poco._

 _Retomando, no es que Kanan hubiera sido el principal de la historia, eso quizás fue influencia de mi novia que quería a Santo Kanan pero no era para eso originalmente._

 _Definitivamente Dia tiene que salir de sus cenizas y retomar el control, ella ahora está en lo más bajo y con todo lo que ama prácticamente en la ruina, aún así no está sola y a pesar de todo tiene personas que la van a ayudar a salir de esta, tanto a ella como a Maru._

 _Lo que me hace recordar lo que había olvidado, haré un pequeño cameo de un personaje de Mu's, adivinen quien será. Lo había pensado desde el inicio pero no había encontrado cuando ponerlo y ahora ya es el tiempo._

 _Y bueno terminando, así como termino mis correos del trabajo, quedó en espera de su respuesta._

 _Saludos._

 _._

— o —

.

Días han pasado desde que vio el sol por última vez, su cautiverio ha sido aún más estricto que al que su padre le había condenado en un inicio y no sabía cuándo terminaría todo aquello. Estaba herida, no solo en su cuerpo, su alma, su orgullo y su honor estaban lastimados. Había llorado, había peleado, había hecho todo lo que sus fuerzas le habían permitido para salir de ese hoyo pero sus captores no le dejaron ir. Sus aliados, los soldados que habían sido leales a ella y los que había comprado ya no estaban, seguramente pasados por la espada habían perecido culpables de traicionar a su padre. A veces se preguntaba si ella les acompañaría del mismo modo.

Su mente repasó una y otra vez los sucesos por los cuales había terminado así. Él como su primo, más bien, su hermano la había traicionado y ahora seguramente estaba abusando de su posición para reclamar a su esposa y usurpado el lugar que le correspondía a ella. Sabía que Kanan era un hombre de cuidado, peligroso con la espada pero lo consideraba leal a ella y confiable a morir. Que equivocada había estado. Después de todo, luego de la discusión con Mari, podía esperar que algo así pasara pero, aún así, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Honestamente no podía entender, o al menos no quería hacerlo, acerca de las razones que habían llevado a Kanan a tomar esa decisión. Quizás la respuesta sería aún más dolorosa de lo que su herida ya era y en ese momento no quería averiguarlo. Ya le era sumamente difícil entenderse ella misma.

Los días se habían desdibujado sin saber a ciencia cierta si amanecía, anochecía o cualquier hora entre estas dos escalas. Había despertado con su brazo vendado, sin poderlo mover y con el dolor intenso que ayudaba a no dejar que sus lágrimas se secaran. La agonía era su única compañera además de la soledad. Ni siquiera los guardias que la custodiaban la miraban cuando hacían su recorrido dos veces al día para llevarle un plato asqueroso con algo que parecía comida y se retiraban sin prestarle atención a sus súplicas.

Sin embargo había algo en ellos que se le hacía familiar. A veces por encima de su dolor y su agonía podía escuchar una voz que le hablaba diciéndole que debía resistir, que debía ser fuerte y que no se debía dejar vencer, aunque quizás sólo fueran alucinaciones suyas producto del encierro y su deseo ferviente de volver a reencontrarse con la mujer que amaba.

.

— o —

.

Días antes…

—No estoy convencida de que esto sea lo más correcto —Mari se cruzó de brazos desafiando la orden que Kanan le había dado.

—Solo así estaré tranquilo y seguro de que cuando Dia salga no se ira sobre ti o nuestra hija para vengarse por lo que hicimos aún cuando haya sido para su beneficio —Kanan estaba tratando de convencerla.

—Tal vez esté enojada en un principio, pero si estoy aquí y le explicó las cosas se que va a entender —trató de explicarle pero Kanan la interrumpió.

—No estoy para probar Mari, mi posición actual pende de un hilo, no puedo estar preocupándome por ustedes y por el futuro del clan. Por favor, has lo que te pido —se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

—Solo si me dejas ver a Dia-chi —dijo frenando sus avances.

—¡Maldita sea Mari! —se puso tenso y la soltó—. Justo eso no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, pero si me haces caso, estarás aquí junto a ella cuando sea el momento… —Mari quiso decir algo pero la calló—, no antes.

—¡No hagas una estupidez Kanan! —alzó la voz—. ¡No soy una tonta para no saber lo que pretendes hacer!

—¿De qué estás hablando mujer? —contestó haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Olvidas porque me amas? ¡Te conozco muy bien! —el ceño fruncido de Mari al igual que sus palabras hicieron soltar una sonora carcajada a Kanan.

—Puedes estar tranquila de que todo lo hago por nosotros, tú y mi hija, nuestro futuro —volvió a buscarla pero esta vez la beso aún con su reticencia y no se quitó hasta que Mari lo mordió con fuerza en los labios.

—¿A qué precio? —la expresión divertida de su esposo cambió a una más seria mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

—¡Al que sea necesario! —se dió la vuelta pidiéndole que se fuera—. ¡Solo obedece mis órdenes!

Kanan se dirigió a su asiento a la cabeza del clan en la sala principal que hasta hace poco era de su padre. Tomó asiento y Mari no quiso seguir viéndolo por lo que lo dejo a solas. Cuando la rubia salió, Kanan golpeó el costado de su silla haciendo que una sombra emergiera de un costado.

—Encargate de que parta antes de esta tarde hacia Shizuoka, no la quiero cerca hasta que todo esto pase —ordenó a la persona que en ese instante se dejó ver—. Después de eso debes ir a los límites con Numazu y traer a la comitiva de los Takami antes de media noche.

La pequeña figura apretó los puños tensando su mandíbula a tal punto de que sus dientes se crisparon de la rabia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kanan.

—No quiero contratiempos, You-kun —el chico agachó la cabeza contestando afirmativamente para salir de inmediato.

.

— o —

.

La caravana de soldados y carruajes estaba lista al mediodía, You había dado las indicaciones necesarias para que los hombres de la guardia Kurosawa hicieran una escala en Fujinomiya para recoger a Kurosawa Ruby y a Aina, la hija de Kanan y Mari. Después de eso retomarían su camino a la casa Kurosawa que la tenían en aquella ciudad.

Mari apareció sin Kanan acompañándola, por su rostro molesto podía imaginar que seguía enojada por la plática que habían tenido antes. La chica ni siquiera se digno a verla cuando paso y le abrió la puerta de su carruaje aunque en el último momento Mari tomó su mano jalandolo dejando medio cuerpo de You dentro del vehículo.

—Lo que sea que vaya a hacer Kanan, encargaté de sacar de aquí a Dia y a esa niña —le susurró—. Toma —sacó una carta enrollada que metió en la túnica de You—, después de que lo leas quemalo. Si no aceptas solo guarda silencio, si aceptas has todo por salvarla y no te olvides de mí ni de mi hija.

Después de eso Mari regresó a su lugar y You se retiró terminando de acomodar a la mujer en el interior como si no hubieran hablado de nada. Dió unos pasos atrás y alzó la mano para dar la orden de partida.

Se retiró hasta las caballerizas para buscar un caballo manteniendo una mano siempre bajo su ropa. Al llegar a un rincón donde su montura aguardaba, sacó el papel y lo leyó a toda prisa. No decía mucho, sólo tenía un par de nombres, de los cuales sólo reconoció uno. Fukujuin en Kamiya, un templo budista, la nota además daba una hora, al amanecer, lo que debía ser el día siguiente. No había más. Si quería averiguar lo que Mari tenía en mente debía ir o sólo ignorarlo.

Por mucho que su honor y su código, el que su padre le enseñó y el que Kanan le hizo recordar, le dijeran que se debía a su amo, no podía ni debía dejar pasar por alto el sufrimiento de su prima ni de la legítima heredera del clan por mucho que Kanan dijera que era por su bien. Lo que estaba haciendo distaba mucho de su discurso.

Arrugó el pedazo de papel y salió de la caballeriza yendo hasta una pequeña fogata que un par de guardias mantenían encendida para calentar agua y echó la hoja en el fuego dejando que se consumiera por completo.

Partió enseguida junto al resto de los guardias Kurosawa que la acompañarían y fue a cumplir el resto de las órdenes de Kanan aún cuando estas no fueran de su agrado. Se colocó una capucha que cubrió su rostro dejando solo sus ojos libres. Deseo que Chika no estuviera en esa comitiva Takami o de lo contrario no sabía si podría detenerse de matarla allí mismo, no volvería a perder esa oportunidad de acabar con su vida una segunda vez.

.

— o —

.

—¿Donde rayos están todos en esta maldita casa? —se quejó Yohane de nuevo, Riko estaba cansada de oírla decir lo mismo desde esa mañana.

—Se los han llevado, solo quedamos nosotras —suspiró con desgana algo molesta porque You no había vuelto a hablar con ella después de traerlas de regreso a ese lugar—. Ni siquiera You-chan está aquí.

—Ese maldito hombre está sacando a todos —dijo exasperada—. Sin Dia-san, sin Mari-san, sin You-kun y sin la autoridad de Kurosawa-dono, ese tipo va a seguir haciendo de las suyas.

—Lo sé —las cejas de Riko se curvaron en enojo y tembló al recordar su propio destino.

—¡Oh Riri-chan! ¡Tú sabes lo que es esto! —la chica morena se acercó hasta ella tomándola de las manos y abrazándola—. ¡Tenemos que sacar de aquí a Maru-chan!

—Takamis o Kurosawas son todos iguales —habló con rabia—. Se creen que somos de su propiedad y solo estamos para sus horribles deseos —Yohane la estrechó aún más contra ella.

—¡Quiero matarlo con mis propias ma...! —Riko tapó su boca pidiéndole guardar silencio.

—¡No digas nada! —la silencio—. You-chan no se va a quedar en paz, sé que va a hacer algo. No va a dejar que le pase lo mismo que a mi.

—¡Ese tonto! —Yohane apartó la mano de Riri enojada—. Sólo agacha la cabeza y obedece todo lo que el maldito le pide.

—Sino lo detiene, yo no voy a permitir que dañe aún más, los Kurosawa como él deben morir —ambas asintieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

.

— o —

.

La noche llegó y con ello el miedo que se apoderaba de ella cuando la luz del día se iba. Tan solo la noche anterior había tenido que soportar el haber estado en las manos de… ya ni siquiera había querido recordar nada más. Ni la imagen de Dia la había logrado mantener a flote, más bien todo lo contrario, la sentía como un lastre, un lastre pesado que la sumergía más y más hondo en su desesperación y su vergüenza.

Las lágrimas no eran suficientes, ni el agua con la cual la habían limpiado después de que Kanan dejara la habitación, nada de eso había servido para borrarse las huellas, la sensación, ni la imagen de él sobre ella. Aún podía sentir la respiración, su aliento caliente y oír sus jadeos resonando en sus oídos. No podía imaginarse mirando a Dia a los ojos después de eso sin recordar todo aquello.

Seguía en un rincón encogida abrazando sus rodillas pensando en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Si resultaba embarazada, dejarían libre a Dia, sino, esto se repetiría cada noche, cada vez que fuera necesario hasta que ella por fin tuviera al hijo que tanto quería Kurosawa-dono. Sólo podía desear que esto acabará pronto.

Sin embargo, aún debía soportar los más difícil.

La partera la había dejado a solas, ni siquiera su querida Yohane estaba con ella, ni You o Riko, solo era ella sola. Se asustó cuando oyó pasos venir a la habitación, trato de calmarse pensando que quizás era alguno de ellos que venían por fin a verla después de haber levantado su encierro temporal, pero sus esperanzas cayeron por el precipicio cuando la puerta se abrió por un par de guardias que dejaron pasar a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento o en ningún otro.

Kanan caminaba hacia ella con una botella en la mano de la cual bebía dejando que el líquido escapara de sus labios cuando esté no alcanzaba a entrar en su boca. Se limpio el mentón con la manga de su yukata y con paso lento se aproximó hasta ella.

—¡Buenas noches Hanamaru-san! —la saludo con el tono evidente del alcohol en su cuerpo—. Esta noche no tendremos interrupciones o personas cuidando de que no le sobrepase.

Jaló a la pobre chica sacándola de su rincón y agarrándola del rostro la hizo tomar de su botella hasta derramar todo el contenido encima de su rostro.

—¡Hoy vas a entretener al nuevo amo y señor Kurosawa! —la arrastró consigo hasta el futón.

Aunque Maru gritó y luchó contra él, Kanan solo le repetía que debía hacerlo para mantener a su querida Dia con vida.

—¡Ese es el acuerdo que teníamos! ¿No es así? —la tomó de las manos para que no siguiera resistiéndose—. Un hijo mío como el nuevo heredero y tu esposa vive otro día más.

.

—

.

El ruido, los gritos y las quejas de sufrimiento se oyeron por todo ese lado de la casa Kurosawa. Yohane y Riko se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde ya que habían estado ocupadas trabajando en la cocina toda el resto de la tarde hasta la noche y no fue hasta que el barullo llegó hasta ellas por el comentario de un sirviente que venía del cuarto de Dia-sama.

De inmediato salieron corriendo dejando todo lo que tenían sin importarles nada más. Riko solo pensaba en la clase de cosas que Kanan podría estar haciendo a Maru, por instinto tomó un ninjatō que You le había dejado a su resguardo cuando habían planeado su primer escape, desde entonces no lo había soltado ni siquiera para dormir.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada y los dos guardias que custodiaban no les permitieron pasar.

Era desesperante tanto para ella como para Yohane oír e imaginarse todo lo que estaba pasando en el interior. Riko se vio tentada a matar a los guardias pero sabía que no debía exponerse tan pronto. Sin embargo Yohane no había dejado de luchar con uñas y dientes para entrar, debía detenerla antes de que colmara la paciencia de los hombres aquellos y la lastimaran.

Yohane golpeó a uno en el abdomen doblandolo pues le sacó el aire y aprovechando su descuido paso de él entrando en la habitación azotando la puerta.

—¡¿Quién demonios?! —grito molesto por la abrupta entrada levantándose del futón aún con las ropas mal puestas—. ¡Dije que no quería interrupciones!

—¡Maldito cerdo! —Yohane se fue sobre él con un cuchillo en la mano que había tomado de la cocina poco antes de salir de ella.

No tuvo que ver demasiado para darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Hanamaru. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre y no pensó en otra cosa más que en matar Kanan.

A pesar de su ligera ebriedad, él no tuvo problema en parar a Yohane y desarmarla. Apretó su muñeca cuando la cogió obligándola a soltar el arma y luego la empujó haciéndola caer de espaldas.

—¡Este no es lugar para un sirviente! —tomó el cuchillo y fue acercándose a Yohane que dió unos pasos atrás aún tirada sobre el suelo—. ¡Tendré que castigarte!

—¡Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mí! —Riko había entrado en la habitación y desenvainado su ninjatō que lucía unas gruesas gotas de sangre producto de haber abatido a los dos guardias que estaban afuera.

—¡Riri! —exclamó Yohane con algo de sorpresa.

La risa de Kanan no se hizo esperar y solo tiró al suelo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Sakurauchi Riko-san —siguió riéndose—. Es una lástima que no pueda tocarte… aún… ni tú a mí, a riesgo de perder al querido You-kun —se encogió de hombros dándose por inocente—. De todos modos he acabado aquí y debo alistarme para recibir a unos viejos conocidos de los dos, aunque tal vez Chika-chan no venga a la reunión… y si lo hace le daré tus saludos.

Al oír el nombre de Chika, la entereza de Riko comenzó a flaquear y eso fue evidente para Kanan pues vio como el arma de la chica comenzaba a temblar sin control.

—Sean buenas doncellas y háganse cargo de la esposa de mi hermana —dijo con total descaro ignorandolas cuando otros guardias se acercaron a la habitación contemplando a sus compañeros caídos—. Veo que aprendiste algo más que solo complacer a un Takami —comentó Kanan al ver al par de hombres muertos.

En cuanto las dejo a solas en la habitación Yohane corrió a ver a Hanamaru con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

.

— o —

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA: _Calm down my friend! A mi también me dolió hacer eso a Marucita, pero es parte de la historia, al menos ya no puse la descripción de lo que hizo porque con una vez es más que suficiente. Todo va caminando, lento pero seguro, esta vez las cosas deben salir mejor. Aún les debo el enfrentamiento Kanan-Dia pero ya lo harán en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Recapitulando justamente ayer, inicialmente este fic iba a ser un triángulo DiaMaruYoha pero terminó siendo un Azalea, KanaDiaMaru. No me había dado cuenta sino hasta unos capítulos después cuando caí en que el trío era esta subunidad, claro con You también por allí. Lo que me dice que debo cambiar el resumen de la historia porque ya no va por esos rumbos. La historia estaba para ser de a lo mucho 15 a 20 capítulos pero se alargó por ese empeño en hacer que Kanan fuera más protagónico (por parte de mi novia, la verdad) que me hizo buscarle más historia al tío cuando era muy simple. Le resto a Dia, si es verdad, pero Dia tiene que venir ahora a reclamar su puesto y poner en su lugar a Kanan. Así lo veo y así debe suceder. Yo también me peleo con mis historias. Para eso, la pequeña Ronin del final de este capítulo nos va a ayudar._

 _En fin… les dejo ya..._

 _._

— o —

.

Poco después de la medianoche arribó a la casa Kurosawa la nada escueta comitiva de los Takami acompañados de los Kazuno, a la cabeza iban Mito-san y Sarah-san. Mito se había burlado de You en cuanto lo reconoció y luego de un pequeño altercado que no pasó a mayores, gracias a que con ellos no iba Chika, You recobró la compostura y se limitó a guiarlos hasta Fuji.

La audiencia se llevó a puerta cerrada únicamente estando presentes Kanan y Mito, Sarah permaneció afuera al igual que You como los perros guardianes de sus amos. Sólo sus ojos eran los que hablaban, pendientes de cada mínimo movimiento o el más leve susurro. You no confiaba en Sarah y por lo que sabía, ella estaba en un matrimonio arreglado con Chika, lo cual no le daba ninguna buena referencia. La chica debía ser peor que su vieja amiga de la infancia como para mantenerla bajo control.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas de plática cuando los hicieron pasar al interior, no solo eso, Kanan mandó a traer de la cocina y del almacén sendos agasajos para compartir con los invitados, al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo positivo y estaban para celebrarlo. You solamente se limitó a obedecer aunque sin ser capaz de participar del pequeño festín. El cansancio aunque estaba presente en su cuerpo no le resultó gravoso, era mayor su rabia y enojo que lo mantuvieron despierto.

A mitad de la fiesta se escabulló para ver a su prima y comprobar su estado, quería hablar con ella sobre los recientes acontecimientos y más que nada ver a Dia para darle ánimos en aquel agujero donde Kanan la había enviado. Sin embargo se encontró con tal escena que le hizo temblar.

Los rastros de sangre en el suelo y las paredes a la entrada aún estaban presentes a pesar de que un sirviente estaba tallando para deshacerse de ellos. El único guardia que estaba allí no supo darle una razón plausible aduciendo que los que que estaban en ese turno habían muerto a manos del señor de la casa por haberse propasado con la esposa de Dia-sama aprovechando la ausencia de la familia.

You no se tragó ese cuento y fue en busca de las únicas personas en quienes confiaba le dirían la verdad de lo que había sucedido. Entró en la habitación con sigilo iluminando su paso con una lámpara de queroseno del exterior pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando sintió el filo frío de un arma contra su cuello.

—No hay necesidad de hacer algo así —habló You reconociendo a Yohane como su atacante.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde te envío ese hijo de puta? —por el tono de su voz se dió cuenta de que aún estaba afectada por lo que fuera que había pasado.

—Tuve que ir a hacer un mandado de Kanan-san —contestó alzando las manos para mostrar que no tenía ninguna mala intención—. Justo ahora está compartiendo la mesa con los Takami como si nada.

El cuchillo bajo y You se dió la vuelta cuando Yohane lo jalo del hombro. Las gruesas ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban las lágrimas que había estado derramando además de su falta de sueño.

—¿Tú los trajiste hasta aquí? —oyó la voz de Riko que salía a la luz de su lámpara y se la quitaba de las manos.

—Fueron las órdenes que recibí, no es algo que hubiera querido hacer —se justificó y vio el atisbo de decepción en los ojos ambarinos de Riko.

—¿Estas de su lado? —lo empujo Yohane con violencia.

—Es el señor del clan ahora —respondió con calma, no quería enfrascarse en una discusión con ninguna de las dos chicas.

—¿El señor del clan? ¡No eres más que su cómplice en todo esto! —Yohane siguió empujando—. ¡Has visto lo que tu señor ha hecho esta noche, lo que te ha hecho a ti desde que estás a su lado!

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —preguntó sintiendo el nudo en la boca del estómago imaginando la respuesta.

—Él vino aprovechando la ausencia de todos… no es más que un canalla —el llanto volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Yohane y Riko la abrazó para confortarla.

—¿Los guardias? —solicito saber en un susurro.

—Tuve que encargarme de ellos para poder pasar e intentar detenerlo —Riko fue quien le dijo por encima de los sollozos de su prima.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —la chica morena reaccionó yéndose sobre You—. ¡Tú más que nadie debe hacer algo para matar a ese bastardo!

El aludido solo bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo apretando los puños dejando que Yohane le golpeara en el pecho.

—Necesito ver a Hanamaru-san —dijo pero aún sin ser capaz de quitarse de encima a la chica.

—¿Me estás escuchando acaso lo que acabo de decirte? —lo tomó del cuello encarandolo una vez más obligándolo a mirarla.

—¡No puedo hacer nada en este momento! —la apartó con brusquedad rompiéndose al fin—. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Estoy atado de manos! —agarró por las muñecas a Yohane apenas con el control suficiente en sus emociones—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no esté haciendo nada, solo dame tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —lo miró incrédula—. ¡Tiempo es lo que no tenemos!

—Lo sé, lo sé también… —la soltó para llevar sus manos a su cabello con desesperación—. Pero si me rebeló a Kanan, la única esperanza que tenemos para salvarlas se va a esfumar. Dame tiempo, por favor —finalizó suplicante con la vista perdida.

La mano de Riko tocó su hombro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y You se giró a mirarla.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —le dijo y You dejo salir un fuerte suspiró.

—Hablar con Hanamaru-san primero y luego con ustedes —pidió y Riko asintió tomándola de la mano para ir a la siguiente habitación donde estaba la hija del sacerdote.

Hanamaru estaba sentada en un rincón sin dormir pero tampoco despierta, estaba como en una especie de letargo que no fue perturbado por la presencia de ninguna de los dos visitantes. You carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar pero ni así logró que Maru la mirara.

—Debo hablar con ella a solas —dijo You a Riko quien se dió la vuelta para salir.

El joven chico se acercó hasta su prima sentándose junto a ella dejando que su cabeza se recargara en el hombro de la más pequeña. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, You estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas a decir pero aún se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlas, hasta que no pudo soportar más.

—Yo sé lo que él hace —su voz rompió el silencio—, yo sé cómo busca la manera de ir al fondo de tu mente para obligarte a hacer lo que él quiere. No lo dejes ganas Maru-chan, no dejes que te venza.

La chica se encogió abrazándose y You la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Él… él me hizo lo mismo —confesó al fin—. Me obligó a hacer cosas vergonzosas, cosas que me da pena admitir y que me hacen sentir humillado, cosas por las cuales no puedo mirarme a mí mismo ni a Riko.

—¿You-chan? —Maru pronunció de forma débil su nombre—. ¿Pe… pero eres un chico? —You sonrió con triste ironía.

—No, no lo soy —exhaló pesadamente—. Aunque mi padre me crió como tal para sucederlo cuando él dejara el mando de su clan, la verdad es que soy una chica, una mujer como tú o como Dia-san.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó siendo de pronto consciente de que era algo evidente desde el inicio pero que tanto él o ella y Yohane habían ocultado de los demás—. ¿Cómo?

—Mi familia, mi padre más bien, era el jefe del ejército de los Kurosawa, éramos el pilar que mantenía el dominio de la península y las fronteras con los otros daimyō —comenzó a contar—. No conozco a detalle la vida de mi padre o del padre de Kanan o el de Dia, incluso la del tuyo, pero se que ellos cuatro mantenían la paz y la cordialidad junto a Takami-dono. Sólo sé que algo pasó entre ellos y la paz se rompió.

—La guerra de los clanes hace casi veinte años —Maru abrió los ojos recordando esas viejas historias—. Cuando Takami-dono murió y los hijos varones de cada familia.

—Si, al menos la mayor parte de ellos —la secundó—, pero Kurosawa-dono no siguió su propia regla, perdonó la vida de su único hijo a quien entregó a Matsuura-san para salvarlo.

—¿Kanan-san? —Maru se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —se reprendió.

—Lo hizo pasar por un Matsuura y mi padre lo acogió siendo un niño para darle entrenamiento junto al resto del clan Watanabe —eso explicó a Maru porque You lo conocía—. Los Takami que habían quedado, Mito-san y Shima-san, no sabían de esto, de la existencia de un hijo varón que había sobrevivido.

—¿Eso fue cuando…? —trato de ordenar sus pensamientos para poner en orden cronológico los hechos—. ¿Cuando tu familia fue masacrada?

—Mi padre murió defendiendonos a mí y a Kanan, él era fiel a su señor y yo solo estaba preocupado por… por mi amor por Riko… —You se limpió la cara buscando apartar algunas gotas que escurrían de sus ojos—. Lo de Chika solo fue el pretexto de Mito-san para ganarse a su hermana en su pequeña disputa familiar, aunque el verdadero propósito era llegar hasta el hijo de Kurosawa-dono, cosa que no sucedió por la intervención de tu padre.

En este punto, You le contó sobre esa noche en la cual casi había perdido la vida y Riko había caído en manos de los Takami.

—Luego de eso, Kunikida-san nos trajo a Yoshiko o Yohane y a mi Fuji creando el orfanato —Maru asintió, aún tenía presente esos días—. No supe nada más de Kanan-san por mucho tiempo, ignoro cómo es que se volvió lo que es, aunque desde siempre hablo de algún día tomar el lugar que le correspondía por herencia, que su entrenamiento conmigo era para afianzar nuestro lazo de amistad entre un siervo y su amo. Hasta hoy sus palabras toman sentido. Él ha estado esperando este día desde que era un niño.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kanan-san va a matar a Dia! —el pánico se apoderó de Hanamaru de inmediato al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kanan.

—Eso no lo vamos a permitir, él podrá ser el primogénito pero la legítima heredera Kurosawa es Dia —sostuvo de los hombros a Maru para calmarla—. Mari-san no quiere que eso pase, al menos eso parece, tengo que ir al amanecer a reunirme con alguien, no sé quién o cómo nos va a ayudar pero debo averiguarlo y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para sacarlas de aquí, a ti y a Dia —apretó con fuerza sus dedos—. Sólo resiste hasta que pueda hacerlo, no dejes que lo que él hace te quiebre.

La chica asintió aún con ciertas dudas.

—Es asqueroso… —You le dió la razón.

—Para Kanan solo es una cuestión de dominio, de ser el más fuerte —le explicó—. Por eso no debes dejar que te doblegue, no le permitas eso.

—¿Él te hace lo mismo? —You bajó la mirada.

—Si… aunque no desde que su esposa regreso y me preocupa que ahora seas tú o quién tenga que soportarlo —se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso—. Puede ser bastante… agresivo y brutal… Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Riko o a Yohane.

—No, no lo haré —eso dejó más tranquilo a You.

—Ni yo voy a dejar que vuelva a tocarte —se dieron un pequeño abrazo pactando su acuerdo.

You miró por la ventana para ver el tono del cielo y Maru comprendió que estaba al pendiente de la cita que tendría.

—Voy a ser más valiente You-chan —le dijo levantándose de su rincón en el suelo—. No te preocupes por mí, ve y haz lo que debes para que podamos sacar a Dia y al resto de aqui.

—A ti también Hanamaru-san —tocó su mejilla echando atrás un mechón de cabello—. Le explicaras a las chicas, yo debo irme ahora para estar a tiempo, debo aprovechar que Kanan está embriagado en poder para que no se de cuenta de mi ausencia.

Se despidieron de su larga charla y antes de que el cielo se volviera más oscuro You salió de la casa Kurosawa con el rumbo de Kamiya.

Cabalgó a todo galope bajo el resguardo de las últimas sombras de la noche, llegó hasta el templo budista cuando el resplandor del amanecer estaba en el horizonte y algunos tonos naranjas empezaban a iluminar el firmamento. El templo estaba prácticamente abandonado, era apenas un nicho que se caía a pedazos rodeado de un jardín desordenado por el crecimiento de la maleza. Bajó de su caballo dejándolo amarrado a un árbol y caminó por el pequeño templo. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la claridad, espero un par de minutos y con el paso de cada uno de ellos sintió que sus esperanzas se escapaban de sus manos como el agua.

No se oía ningún ruido, nada que delatara la presencia de alguien. Tal vez Mari-san solo había jugado con él tendiendole una trampa, si era así, bien podían salir los guardias a apresarlo por traición, pero ni siquiera eso sucedía.

Estaba por darse la vuelta vencido por la desesperación cuando un puñal atravesó el aire cayendo clavado a sus pies librandose de su camino justo a tiempo. Su cuerpo de inmediato se puso en ataque y buscó la procedencia de aquella arma.

—¡No va mal ~nya! —You se hizo hacia atrás cuando delante de él apareció una figura que reclamó el puñal clavado en el suelo—. Puedes mejorar ~nya, tus pisadas se oían por todo el lugar.

Una corta cabellera pelirroja más bien anaranjada como el color del horizonte en ese instante fue descubierta de su capucha dejando a la vista un cordial rostro con unos risueños ojos amarillos que le recordaron en algo a los ojos inquietos de Mari-san.

—¿Tú eres Hoshizora Rin-san? —pronunció el nombre que Mari había escrito en el papel y que no había reconocido antes.

—Así es ~nya —sonrió—. Soy como tú, una mujer de un viejo clan de samuráis que pereció hace muchos años y ha terminado siendo solo un ronin que vaga por el camino sin amo… la mayor parte del tiempo ~nya. Mari-chan me habló de ti...

.

— o —

.


	30. Chapter 30

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Quería hacer una nota más larga, pero la verdad tengo mucho sueño y estoy muy cansada, así que solo subiré el capítulo y agradeceré sus comentarios. Todos son bien recibidos y de cada uno aprendo algo nuevo. Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Después de este capi ya quiero un poco de DiaMaru lindo pero quien sabe._

 _._

— o —

.

La mente puede ser un arma muy poderoso aunque también un enemigo implacable. Su mente, la mente de Dia la había tenido al borde de la locura y la lucidez se extinguía poco a poco como sus esperanzas. Llevaba sin probar bocado desde dos relevos atrás de la guardia que la custodiaba y que servía como su único intervalo de medición del tiempo, la boca la tenía seca y amarga por la falta de agua y el sabor de su sangre. Su brazo ya no dolía tanto o al menos su mano no lo hacía y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pues mientras no se moviera podía soportar el resto del dolor. Perder la sensibilidad se podía deber a que su brazo estaba quedando inútil o a que sus sentidos comenzaban a diluirse como su voluntad.

En medio de sus alucinaciones producto de la falta de sueño, el hambre y el dolor en su hombro distinguió una silueta que se aproximaba a ella acompañada de un pequeño candil. Le reconoció al poco tiempo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la débil luz y notó esos ojos azules y el cabello grisaseo. Quiso pronunciar su nombre pero su garganta estaba agrietada y ningún sonido plausible salió de ella.

—¡Tranquila! —alcanzó a escuchar—. Voy a cambiar sus vendajes y a darle algo para comer y beber.

Con avidez bebió de la ubre que You le ofreció de donde manaba un líquido que aunque refresco su garganta no era agua. Por el sabor supo que era leche, leche con un toque dulce como la miel aunque con un cierto regusto amargo al final y eso le ayudó a despertar de su letargo. Prácticamente se acabó todo el contenido de la ubre en un santiamén.

—Con calma, tengo más pero antes coma esto —le ofreció algo que tomó con sus sucias manos y al notar lo firme que era, el aroma de las algas y la textura granulada a su interior suspiró con algo de ánimo.

Se lo llevó a la boca dándole una gran mordida y luego de días sólo comiendo esa extraña papilla asquerosa que olía a pescado y sabía peor que el más rancio de los percebes, aquello sabía a gloria. El delicado sabor del arroz con el alga y el interior de pescado, real, no esa papilla horrible. Con su mano buena comió y comió hasta que no quedó nada.

—Agua… —solicitó y You abrió la otra ubre, puesto que traía dos, para darle leche para beber.

—Debe recuperar fuerzas Dia-san —oyó en susurros las palabras del chico—. Pronto estaremos fuera.

—¿Hanamaru-san? —preguntó agarrándolo del brazo con desesperación.

—Ella… ella la está esperando —fue lo único que pudo decirle, no tenía el corazón para contarle las atrocidades que estaba pasando su esposa, en este momento solo debía tener en mente el volver a encontrarse con ella.

—Debe odiarme por todo lo que está pasando por mi culpa —dijo con tristeza y You le negó.

—Eso es lo mismo que ella piensa —retiró la ubre y le ofreció otra bola de arroz—. No es culpa de ninguna, si es culpa de alguien aquí ese es Kanan-san.

—¡Ese traidor! —casi escupió con rencor—. ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho? ¿Qué pasó con mi padre?

—No puedo hablar mucho, solo coma y beba antes de que me vaya, no hay mucho tiempo antes del cambio de guardia —el chico se apresuró a terminar su labor y sin decir nada más salió de la celda.

—Espera… —le pidió Dia—, espera…

You se detuvo en la puerta de la celda y luchando consigo mismo regreso hasta donde Dia.

—Tomé —le entregó algo que puso en su mano sana—, no lo use contra usted, es para protección si lo llega a necesitar.

Rápidamente Dia metió entre sus harapientas ropas el ninjatō que el chico le había dado y ninguno mencionó nada más.

.

De nuevo volvió a caer en el silencio.

.

No hubo más visitas en otros dos cambios de guardia sin embargo el aferrarse a aquel artefacto de guerra le hizo mantener su mente centrada en una sola cosa, la idea de conocer la verdad y recuperar su vida. Kanan le debía muchas explicaciones, así como Mari, aún seguía manteniendo su corazón en el hecho de que habían actuado por una razón más grande que solo la traición sin sentido. No podía creer que solo ese fuera su motivo, debía haber algo más.

Antes del tercer cambio de guardia de nueva cuenta You apareció en su celda acompañado del candil que alumbraba su llegada y el dulce aroma de la leche con miel y el arroz con pescado. Sus fuerzas habían regresado al menos un poco más y su olfato también percibió un nuevo olor, algo como mentolado, como un aroma a hierbas y alcohol macerado. Esto no se lo dió de comer o beber, lo uso para limpiar sus heridas y cambiar sus vendajes.

—Por favor trate de levantar el brazo —le solicitó al tiempo que colocaba un firme soporte de bambú alrededor de la fractura y Dia emitía un grito gutural debido al intenso dolor que la atravesó al intentar mover su hombro y brazo lastimado.

En las visitas anteriores no había podido hacer nada más de lo que el médico al inicio había hecho, solo inmovilizaron su brazo roto y acomodaron su hombro zafado y la dejaron así sin nada para aliviar su dolor.

—Esto le va a ayudar a mitigar cualquier molestia y a sanar más rápido —hizo el comentario casi sin voz.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber Dia hablando entre jadeos.

—Alguno de los remedios de Yo-chan —contestó aún entretenida terminando de hacer su trabajo.

Dia solo lo vio bajo la tenue luz del candil con su frente bañada en sudor.

—¿Hanamaru-san? —su principal preocupación regreso y pudo notar el cambio en el rostro de You.

—Ella está bien… esperándola —dijo y Dia no se tragó esas palabras.

—Dime la verdad… —sostuvo su mano impidiéndole seguir con lo que estaba y sus ojos aqua miraron con súplica al chico.

—Ella es fuerte, está resistiendo, usted debe hacer lo mismo —You se soltó la mano de Dia y continuo con lo suyo.

—¿En verdad? —trato de llamar su atención de nuevo pero You la apartó enseguida.

—No la subestime —dijo algo molesto—, ella ha pasado por tantas cosas antes, es muy lista y gracias a la experiencia que ha adquirido al lado de Kunikida-san, Hanamaru-san se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte. Podrá doblarse pero sé que no se romperá tan fácil.

—¿La quieres mucho? —esbozo una ligera sonrisa al preguntarle eso al chico.

—Es imposible no quererla, ¿no lo cree? —Dia asintió, ciertamente era imposible no sentir aunque fuera simpatía por ella, aunque lo suyo había dejado de ser eso hace mucho.

Ahora sólo sentía ese calor en su interior cada vez que recordaba su rostro o la forma en que sus ojos la miraban aún cuando en un principio Hanamaru la detestara. Había algo en ella que la atraía sin remedio.

—Debo irme —la sacó de su ensoñación y Dia se puso alerta nuevamente.

—Por favor dile que… —dudó por un instante arrepintiéndose al final—, nada…

—Hanamaru-san me dijo que le recordara… —busco en el interior de su cabeza—, esta historia… Dantès… Edmond Dantès —para You aquello no tenía mucho sentido pero Dia supo enseguida a qué se refería.

—Espero no tardar diez años —sonrió aunque el movimiento de su pecho le revivió el dolor.

—Solo ustedes sabrán a que se refieren —dijo You entendiendo que aquello era algo privado entre ellas.

El chico la dejó sola nuevamente pero ya no se sintió sola otra vez.

.

— o —

.

You no tuvo que decirle mucho para entender que al igual que aquel personaje de ficción de esa novela que tanto Hanamaru-san como ella hubieran leído alguna vez, le diera la motivación necesaria para seguir adelante.

Al fin pudo conciliar el sueño más allá de un par de horas y reponer el déficit que tenía en este rubro. El tiempo pasó aún más rápido y apenas se dió cuenta del relevo de la guardia que únicamente se acercaron a ver si aún respiraba alumbrando con su lámpara de queroseno para, una vez visto como desviaba la mirada por la luz, la dejaban en paz.

Pensó que tendría un largo tiempo antes de el siguiente pase de guardia pero se equivocó. Oyó las fuertes pisadas de quien en un inicio creyó era You-kun, solo que no fue así.

En lugar de la débil luz del candil, en esta ocasión un par de antorchas iluminaron la celda y pudo discernir más figuras detrás de la luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se dió cuenta de quienes eran.

—¡Dia-san! —la saludó la conocida voz de Kanan que la miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes de la celda.

De inmediato se incorporó con cierta dificultad, aún sintiendo la molestia de su brazo aproximándose al límite que los separaba.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que has hecho Kanan-san? —Dia se recargó contra los barrotes tratando de llegar a él pero Kanan se echó hacia atrás escapando de su agarre.

—Estoy aquí para ver cómo estás y hablar contigo —dijo poniendo cara de preocupación manteniendo a sus lacayos a distancia.

—No puedes venir a hablar conmigo trayendo contigo a la guardia —le espetó molesta y él suspiró.

—Tienes razón, de esa forma no puedo mostrarte mi disponibilidad para dialogar —hizo un gesto y despidió a la pequeña comitiva que lo acompañaba.

Kanan se mantuvo afuera de la celda esperando a que los guardias colocaran las antorchas en un par de muchos y después de eso salieron sin poner objeciones.

—Hablemos ahora —camino por delante de la celda.

—¡Abre esta maldita reja! —Dia golpeó con su mano los barrotes y Kanan se negó.

—No así como estas —le contestó con calma no usando el mismo tono alto de Dia.

—¿A qué le temes? —Dia lo miro ir de un lado a otro.

—A nada realmente, pero no estás en condiciones para querer pelear conmigo —exhaló deteniéndose un momento frente a su hermana—. Estás molesta y con razón, no me porté bien y eso lo acepto, pero tienes que entender que era para tu beneficio.

—¿Mi beneficio? ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? —Dia golpeó de nuevo el barrote con la palma de la mano—. Me tienes aquí metida, encerrada con apenas nada para sobrevivir y ¿dices que es por mi bien? ¡Estás siendo un descarado!

—¡Maldita sea Dia! —Kanan explotó del mismo modo—. Esto pudo ser más sencillo si hubiéramos hecho las cosas bien desde el principio.

—¡No había manera de hacerlo bien! ¡No cuando había que pasar por encima de una niña! —Kanan frunció el ceño enojado.

—Eso no importa ya, está hecho —le gritó.

—¡¿Te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa?! —Dia se movía de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado—. ¡Abre esta maldita reja que voy a matarte por lo que hiciste! —para este punto Día había perdido todo control.

—Estas en todo tu derecho pero no por eso te lo voy a permitir —Kanan se cruzó de brazos—. Soy el nuevo señor de este clan porque tú eres una cobarde que no es capaz de tomar una decisión en su maldita vida, así que no me culpes ahora de tus faltas.

—No me eches a mi la culpa de esto —respondió—. No tenía porqué ser así, yo debía parar a mi padre y detener la guerra, tomar mi lugar y acabar con esta farsa que él había montado.

—Demasiado tarde hermana —Kanan se acercó hasta la reja—. Todo eso ya lo he hecho yo en tu lugar.

—¡Abre esta maldita reja, maldito bastardo! —de nueva cuenta Dia trato de alcanzar al hombre pero Kanan solo dió un paso atrás para evitar que lo pescará.

—¿Bastardo? ¿Dices bastardo? —Dia notó que dió en un punto sensible de su hermano—. ¿Tú que sabes de mí? ¿Qué conoces de sufrir viendo como todo lo que amas es destruido frente a ti? ¡Tú que viviste rodeada de privilegios y el reconocimiento del que yo no tuve oportunidad por ser justo eso… un bastardo!

—Yo… no lo dije en ese sentido —la chica trato de calmarse pero ahora Kanan era quien parecía estar perdiendo los papeles—, solo...

—¡Callate! —esta vez fue él quien golpeó la reja—. El tiempo de que cambiemos de lugar ha llegado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—Al fin tomé el sitio que me corresponde como primogénito —llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su katana y poco a poco fue sacándola de su funda—, sin que mi padre pueda evitarlo o incluso tú. Tengo el control del clan y una alianza con los Takami para evitar más guerras —sacó una llave quitando el candado y retiro el postigo de la reja—, pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo a tu esposa calentando mi cama y seguramente esperando al nuevo heredero.

Al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, Kanan pateó la puerta de la reja y con Katana en mano se lanzó contra Dia que tropezó al intentar esquivarlo y el filo de su espada golpeó el suelo.

—¡Agh! —exclamó en un gritó de dolor ahogado producto de caer sobre su hombro y brazo lastimados.

—¡Muerete ya! —Kanan alcanzó a patear la con la punta de su bota en la cara cuando buscaba huir.

Dia sintió su boca y nariz llenarse de sangre así como la tortura del dolor trasladarse hasta su rostro. Su mente se nublo en rabia y así como Kanan había olvidado que eran hermanos, amigos y hasta algo más en algún tiempo, ella lo dejó atrás. Todo ese tiempo él había estado fingiendo ser su apoyo, su soporte cuando lo necesitó, su familia y el mejor de sus amigos, la voz de su consciencia cuando necesito un consejo y ya no era más.

—¡Se valiente una vez en tu vida y enfrenta tu destino! ¡La muer…! —Dia le arrojó un puño de tierra a la cara y con eso logró distraerlo un instante.

Instante que fue suficiente para que Dia pudiera tomar el ninjatō que You le había dejado y que uso para parar un nuevo ataque de Kanan. El filo de la katana corto la funda del ninjatō pero la hoja del arma resistió a pesar de la fuerza con la que dió el golpe.

—¡Basta ya! —una tercera persona apareció empujando a Kanan retirándolo de encima de Dia antes de que ganara por fuerza—. ¡Dejala en paz!

—¡Tú no te metas en esto! —arremetió Kanan contra el joven chico de ojos azules, You-kun, que acababa de aparecer.

—¡No tienes porque hacer esto! —le suplicó.

—No hubiera tenido que llegar a esto si hubieras dejado que se muriera desde el inicio —ambos comenzaron a pelear usando sus espadas.

Dia lucho por sobreponerse y levantarse para hacer algo, Kanan estaba fuera de sí y aún con los intentos de You, este no se atrevía a atacarlo solo se defendía y no iba a durar así mucho tiempo.

—¡Esto es entre tú y yo! —Dia busco desviar su atención de You.

—¡No voy a dejar que… —el chico fue interrumpido cuando la katana llegó hasta él cortando en su costado.

Kanan se retiró apenas lo suficiente para volver a embestir buscando esta vez atravesarlo al medio del pecho pero Dia se adelantó y con la espada corta rebanó su mano para hacerlo soltar el arma.

—¡Agghh! —chilló llevándose el muñón hacia él retrocediendo para salir del alcance de Dia.

You se incorporó como pudo y tomando a Dia-san abandonaron la celda no sin antes de cerrarla para dejar a Kanan en el interior y retrasarlo si decidía ir tras ellas.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —You jaló a Día que aún quería ir por Kanan y rematarlo pero el chico no se lo permitió—. ¡Debemos reunirnos con Hanamaru-san!

Sólo al escuchar ese nombre, Dia se dejó llevar.

—¡Voy a ir por ti! —escuchó los gritos de Kanan mientras huían—. ¡Los voy a cazar y a matar!

.

— o —

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: New chapter! No diré mucho, solo espero que lo disfruten…_

 _Llegamos a los fatídicos 227 reviews y 30 capítulos, es como el tope de lo máximo que he obtenido en una historia así que ayer andaba un poco deprimida pensando en que había llegado hasta allí y no sabía cómo continuar. Pero bueno hoy me sobrepuse a eso y vengo a por el cap 31 y algún comentario más si llega a haber, que espero que sí._

 _Ojalá les guste..._

 _._

— o —

.

Corrieron, con dificultades corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas y sus cuerpos heridos les permitieron. Al cruzar la puerta de salida del conjunto de celdas bajo tierra que poseía la familia Kurosawa, Dia se percató de los hombres muertos en la entrada. Al parecer el chico había acabado con ellos para poder entrar y salvarla justo a tiempo. Si You no hubiera aparecido seguramente ella estaría muerta ahora, asesinada en manos de su hermano.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Puede continuar? Debemos llegar hasta las caballerizas y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible —el chico se agachó a tomar una espada de los soldados caídos y se la entrego a Dia—. Debe estar lista para luchar.

—Estoy bien —tomó el arma, el ninjatō que había usado había quedado en la celda—. ¿Qué hay de Hanamaru-san? ¿Iremos por ella?

—No se preocupe por eso, aún tiene aliados y ellos se están encargando de lo demás —le explicó—. Sólo concentramos en salir y atraer la atención del resto de los soldados para dejarles el camino libre, después nos encontraremos con ellas.

Dia asintió y You la ayudo a sostener para volver a emprender el escape. Un poco más adelante se toparon con un grupo de hombres y tuvieron que levantar sus katanas para abatirlos, aunque en realidad no hicieron gran esfuerzo por impedirles el paso. No estaban contentos con el nuevo amo y eso fue evidente en su casi nulo deseo de combate. Algunos incluso ni siquiera hicieron el intento o el amago de atacarlas solo las vieron pasar.

You agradeció a los que aún eran fieles a Dia-sama y haciéndoles la señal de acercarse se unieron a ellas para el escape cuidandolas de los que habían sido comprados por Kanan. Montaron los caballos y saquearon una buena parte de las arcas de la armería y partieron con al menos 20 hombres de su lado. Los esfuerzos del joven samurai estaban dando resultado.

Aún así una comitiva se logró reunir para perseguirlos pero pronto los dejaron atrás, o al menos eso pensaron. Un regimiento que usaba los escudos de la familia Takami apareció cortándoles el paso a las afueras de Fuji. Apenas lograron desviarse a tiempo antes de caer presa de las flechas y las lanzas que arrojaron sobre ellos. La alianza de Kanan le estaba protegiendo las espaldas, pero no eran los únicos que aparecieron.

Otro destacamento hizo su aparición. Un buen grupo de guerreros samuráis o más bien ronin llegó para ayudarlos a librarse de la amenaza Takami. Una pequeña figura de cabello naranja iba al mando uniéndose a ellos para entrar en combate. Lograron romper el cerco y pasar a través del muro de soldados que les impedía el paso.

—¡Hoshizora-san! —la saludo You cuando está se acercó para tomar el relevo de la custodia del amo—. ¡Llevesela de aquí yo me encargo del resto! —You se desmontó para ceder su lugar y alistando su Katana fue hacia el centro de la batalla.

—¡No vemos más adelante nya~! —Rin jaló las riendas del animal y emprendió el galope dejando al chico al mando de sus tropas.

Día estaba abrumada por el sufrimiento que le producían sus heridas y aunque la adrenalina inicial le había ayudado a sobrellevar todos los acontecimientos, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite. Casi estaba inconsciente y había dejado de oír los ruidos de su alrededor, sólo sentía el golpeteo del paso del caballo y con cada golpe la punzada de dolor. Pensó que eso era bueno, si aún podía sentir su dolor era porque estaba viva. Se aferró a él para evitar morir, no era el momento aún.

Después de algún tiempo, no supo en realidad cuanto, la calma vino a ellos. Los ruidos del exterior de su mente se fueron apaciguando y el golpe frenético de las zancadas del caballo fueron disminuyendo a un suave trote constante. El frío comenzó a invadirla y se dió cuenta de que estaba nevando. Una ligera capa de nieve humedecieron su cabeza y sus ropas roídas. Extendió la mano temblorosa para atrapar algunos copos de nieve y vio la sangre manchando el blanco pristino de la nieve. Se llevó esa mano a la cara retirando un poco de la sangre que aún salía de su nariz pero que lo hacía ya casi nada. Empezó a temblar y oyó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡El frío del gran Fuji no es para cualquiera ~nya! —escuchó la voz de quien guiaba el caballo a sus espaldas y la rodeaba con sus brazos para evitar que cayera—. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a la vida de montaña por un tiempo ~nya.

No contestó, solo se limitó a mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que al parecer estaban subiendo una gran pendiente que estaba pintada de blanco por la nieve y rodeada de una gran cantidad de árboles, pinos.

—Puede relajarse Dia-sama ~nya, los enemigos han dejado de seguirnos —ella solo asintió incapaz de pronunciar una palabra pues sentía su garganta seca y sus sentidos embotados pero aún así una preocupación vino a su mente.

—¿Ha… na… maru-san? —se obligó a pronunciar con las fuerzas que le restaban.

—¿Nya? ¿Su esposa? —la miró con una sonrisa la chica de cabellera naranja—. Ella está a salvo, logramos sacarla poco antes que a usted.

Oir eso la tranquilizó y fue allí que dejó que el cansancio la venciera, estaba libre Hanamaru-san y ella también, solo restaba volver a verla, tal vez si cerraba los ojos podría llegar a ese momento más rápido.

.

— o —

.

—¡Pueden quedarse en paz! —dijo exasperada Yohane harta de ver cómo las dos chicas, Hanamaru y Riko, estaban inquietas yendo de un lado a otro del lugar—. ¡Acabamos de llegar y ustedes ya me tienen con los nervios de punta!

—¡Lo lamento ~zura! —se disculpó Maru.

—¡No tienes porqué! No le hagas caso a esta tonta —Riko le dijo a Maru reprendiendo a Yohane poco después—, solo es que está celosa.

—¡Riri! —gruñó su nombre y Riko se rió de ella—. ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

—¡Claro! Como sino supiera que estás cruzando los dedos para que You-chan no haya logrado sacar a Dia-sama justo a tiempo —se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de disgusto y Yohane sólo rodó los ojos.

—¡No me puedes culpar de desear eso sí todo este lío fue por su culpa! —riñó a su prima y Hanamaru salió al quite.

—¡Si alguien tiene la culpa ~zura, soy yo! —se puso enmedio de las dos—. ¡Fue mi culpa todo esto!

—¡Ahh no! —Yohane se puso las manos a la cadera—. ¡No regresemos a eso!

—No fue su culpa Hanamaru-san —Riko respiro para calmarse y calmar a las otras chicas—. Ni de Dia-sama o de You-chan —miró con ojos inquisidores a Yohane que iba a replicar algo—, es culpa de ese imbécil de Kanan-san —remató para no dejar hablar a su prima.

—¡Eso es discutible! —se cruzó de brazos poniendo mala cara—. Aunque ya no voy a decir nada —hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca y Riko giró los ojos.

—¡Gracias! —le espetó para luego voltear a ver a la pequeña Hanamaru—. Será mejor que busquemos algo que hacer para evitar estar angustiadas de antemano, confío en que You-chan hará todo lo posible para que Dia-sama llegue bien.

—¡Si ~zura! —dijo enérgica y Yohane sólo resopló molesta.

Las tres chicas se unieron al resto de la pequeña caravana que estaba estableciendo una especie de campamento en aquel desolado lugar. Habían llegado hasta lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un viejo templo ubicado en lo alto del monte Fuji, un sitio abandonado hacía muchos años de los que pocos tenían conocimiento por ser de difícil acceso. Según las viejas historias era allí donde Hime-sama había morado la última noche antes de ascender a la luna, su hogar.

Hanamaru se dedicó a limpiar una sección del templo donde se podían apreciar unas viejas pinturas donde se contaba la historia del noble romance entre el emperador y su amor no correspondido con la hija de la luna. La chica se quedó contemplado el mural por un buen tiempo deteniendo sus actividades por completo. Dejó vagar su imaginación para que las figuras en el mural tomarán forma.

Se vio sumergida en el movimiento que adquirieron al cobrar vida y la imagen del emperador de pronto se volvió la de Dia-san, vestida como un príncipe japonés yendo al encuentro de su amada Hime-sama, que a su vez se había transformado en su viva imagen ataviada con el hermoso vestido de sacerdotisa de la luna. Los vio bailar frente a sus ojos siendo dichosas y alegres de tenerse el uno al otro, sin embargo esa felicidad no duró mucho. Una sombra maligna apareció de la nada rodeando a los dos amantes separándolos de golpe.

El emperador, Dia-san, cayó herido a un costado alejándola de su amor, mientras la sombra que tomó la forma de Kanan-san se iba sobre ella para forzarla. La pequeña Hime-sama corrió para poner distancia subiendo a la cima del monte Fuji desde donde emprendió el vuelo para llegar a la luna. Desde su hogar, en lo alto del cielo, pudo ver cómo el emperador volvía para luchar contra la sombra maligna de su hermano y los dos se enfrascaban en un fiero combate que los hizo caer hasta las faldas de la gran montaña bañados en sangre.

—¿Estas bien? —el sonido de la voz de Riko la sacó de su ensoñación brincando con el susto.

—Es… es… este ~zura —pronunció apenas audible luego del espanto que se llevó—. Estoy bien —parpadeo varias veces hasta calmarse y giró de nuevo su rostro al mural pero la pintura había vuelto a su forma inmóvil recobrando las imágenes del principio.

—Vamos a comer algo, debes estar hambrienta puesto que no hemos comido nada desde que salimos anoche —Riko se acercó a ella para tomarla de los brazos y quitarle la escoba de las manos para llevarla con ella hacia la cocina que se habían montado en aquel campamento.

Hanamaru apenas probó bocado, solo estaba a la expectativa del camino de acceso por donde debería llegar Dia en algún momento. Sólo que los minutos y las horas habían pasado sin tener ningún tipo de noticia. Se sintió mal, en cierto modo hasta mareada, todo por la preocupación que tenía. Yohane se dió cuenta de la palidez de su rostro y se aproximó a ella para darle una taza de humeante té verde.

—Aunque me cueste decir esto, debes estar tranquila, sé que ella va a llegar —dijo algo molesta—, y si no lo hace la iré a sacar de su tumba para golpearla y traerla contigo a rastras —finalizó poniendo su puño en lo alto haciendo que Maru sonriera ligeramente.

—Espero que eso no sea necesario —comentó Riko—, aunque también tendrías que traerme a You-chan para patearle el trasero por no cumplir su deber.

Las tres chicas se rieron para dejar su nerviosismo de lado por unos momentos para luego volver al silencio. La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo.

Hanamaru se sentó a la espera en la puerta de la entrada del templo hasta que se quedó dormida de pronto, adormilada por el compás de los copos de nieve que caían en la explanada. Yohane se acercó a ella para cubrirla con una manta y se sentó a su lado abrazándola para cobijarla también con su calor en los pocos acercamientos que podía tener con su amor no correspondido.

Yohane sabía que en cuanto Dia apareciera, la chica entre sus manos la olvidaría para solo enfocarse en su esposa, la mujer que ella amaba aunque aún no lo aceptara del todo.

Era el atardecer cuando se empezó a despertar el movimiento de nuevo en el templo abandonado. Algunos guerreros habían salido del campamento alertados por los perros que los acompañaban como cuidadores. Comenzaron a ladrar a la nada y soltaron a un par para que fuera a investigar junto con los samurais que custodiaban la entrada.

Hanamaru y Yohane salieron de su sueño corriendo hasta donde un par de mujeres les impidieron el paso para dejar que lo que fuera que se aproximara no las alcanzara.

Poco a poco algunos hombres a caballo y otros a pie fueron arribando. Muchos de ellos se veían heridos, cansados y en general en muy malas condiciones. Hanamaru pudo distinguir entre ellos a varios que portaban el uniforme con el escudo de la casa Kurosawa. De en medio del contingente vio a la mujer de cabellera naranja que la había sacado de Fuji la noche anterior. Ella llevaba a un bulto que yacía sobre el lomo del caballo apenas agarrado por la ronin.

Hanamaru corrió hacia ella quitándose el agarre de la mujer que le impedía el paso y llegó hasta el pie del animal.

—¡Deme un poco de espacio Hime-sama, debemos llevarla a que la atiendan! —solicitó desmontando del caballo y bajando con cuidado el cuerpo de Dia.

Un par de guerreros acudieron a ayudarla y entre todos llevaron hasta el interior del templo a la joven ama. Hanamaru y Yohane los siguieron de cerca, solo Riko permaneció afuera aún a la espera de ver llegar a You-chan, pero no hubo rastro alguno de él.

Dentro del templo los pies se movieron ágiles para atender a la heredera legítima del clan Kurosawa. Yohane se arremango el vestido y de inmediato puso manos a la obra, sin embargo su usual compañera, Riko, no estaba con ella, en su lugar Hanamaru fungió como su ayudante y entre las dos y otras mujeres empezaron la labor de curación.

Rin tomó distancia para dejarlas trabajar y salió del templo, caminó hasta aproximarse a la joven de cabellera rojo oscuro que aún permanecía afuera preguntando a los que pasaban si habían visto a su querido You-chan.

—Nos separamos a las afueras de la ciudad ~nya —le dijo cuando estuvo a distancia y ella se giró a verla—. El chico se quedó con el resto de mis guerreros ~nya bloqueando el paso de los Takami dejándonos escapar.

Riko sintió que su espíritu la abandonaba por unos instantes pensando lo peor y Rin se dió cuenta de su estado.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para traerlo de regreso ~nya —trato de darle ánimos pero Riko no estaba por la labor—. Es muy fuerte y sé que estará bien ~nya.

La chica solo agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo con los ojos llorosos. Si Mito-san o Chika la capturaban sabía que no la volvería a ver con vida. El enojo y la rabia la llenaron de pronto limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban pujando por salir.

—Yo le ayudaré a traerlo de nuevo, conozco mucho sobre los Takami y los Kazuno y puedo ser de utilidad —habló apretando los dientes—. Si es necesario no dude en cambiarme por él si con eso lo salvamos.

—Espero no tener que llegar a eso ~nya —le contestó frunciendo el ceño—, y también espero que no hagas una tontería por lo mismo —dijo con completa seriedad.

—No se lo aseguro —se mordió los labios dejando a la mujer gato para ir al interior del templo.

Riko llegó hasta el lado de Yohane para sustituir a Hanamaru pero la chica no se apartó, ella quería seguir al lado de Dia.

Con algunas dificultades le quitaron la ropa sucia y lavaron sus heridas retirando la sangre y la tierra que la cubría. Riko le pidió a Hanamaru que fuera por un cambio de ropa mientras ellas terminaban de hacer ese trabajo.

Yohane tenía el ceño fruncido viendo el estado del brazo de Dia-san, aunque You había hecho un buen trabajo, el ajetreo de la lucha había lastimado aún más el área. Con ayuda de Riko reacomodaron la especie de férula de bambú y la afianzaron contra su cuerpo. Aplicaron algunos ungüentos para proteger las heridas lacerantes y cubrieron con vendajes algunos cortes mayores que había en su espalda y pecho. También acomodaron el puente de su nariz que estaba ligeramente desviado y aplicaron un par de puntos en su boca cerca de la mejilla donde tenía partido el labio.

Para este punto Dia había vuelto en sí abriendo los ojos mirando con asombro a su alrededor. Se movió y Yohane y Riko trataron de inmovilizarla para que no se hiciera daño.

—¡Tranquilícese! —la regaño Yohane y Dia pasó sus ojos de un lado a otro de las dos chicas con sus pupilas dilatadas, abrió la boca para decir algo pero sus palabras murieron en su lengua cuando vio a una tercer figura llegar hasta ella.

Día extendió la mano que tenía libre y sintió unos suaves dedos tocar su palma y de inmediato se aferró a ellos con desesperación.

—Ha… na… maru… —la chica en cuestión se acercó a ella mientras Yohane le daba el lugar y se ocupaba de cubrir el cuerpo de Dia con la ropa que Maru había traído.

—¡Aqui estoy! —le dijo recargando su rostro contra el suyo pegando su frente a la de Dia llorando sobre ella.

—¡Hanamaru! —repitió su nombre derramando ella misma su parte de lágrimas—. ¡Perdoname! ¡Perdoname Hanamaru-san!

La chica negó restregando su frente contra la frente de Dia mordiéndose la boca. Yohane y Riko las dejaron un momento retirándose un cierto espacio para dejar que pudieran sacar lo que habían estado guardando todos aquellos días de tortura.

—¡Perdoname por todo Hanamaru-san! ¡A sido mi culpa yo… yo no he podido protegerte! —la chica se colgó del cuello de Día hundiendo aún más su rostro en el hueco de esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡No hay nada que perdonar! -—le habló al oído—. ¡La culpa ha sido mía! ¡Si yo hubiera aceptado desde el inicio nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Dia-san no estaría así!

—De ninguna manera Hanamaru-san, esto no debió pasar no es tu culpa, ha sido mía completamente… yo fallé y solo puedo suplicante tu perdón por todo lo que Kanan te haya hecho —Maru se separó un poco para que ambas se vieran a los ojos—. ¡Por favor perdóname! —ella volvió a negar enérgicamente.

—¡No hay nada que perdonar! ¡Ya nada de eso importa! —poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó haciendo que sus alientos chocaran—. ¡Estás aquí conmigo y yo contigo y es lo único que me importa!

Los milímetros restantes desaparecieron cuando los labios de ambas se toparon en un toque ligero que supo a sal y a metal, por las lágrimas y la sangre que cada una tenía. Sus corazones estaban acelerados por la emoción y por unos instantes se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor.

Sólo existían ellas.

Hime-sama, la hija de la luna y el emperador enamorado de ella.

.

— o —

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero ya me pongo a hacer la continuación después de publicar este. Es que quería poner aparte la siguiente escena que servirá para ahondar más en la dinámica que se va a establecer entre Dia y Maru._

 _Bueno les dejo de mientras para que lean._

 _._

— o —

.

La oscuridad de la noche llegó hasta el templo abandonado que de pronto había cobrado vida bajo el continuo movimiento de personas que surgieron de la nada. En otros tiempos aquel templo había visto sus mejores días rodeado de peregrinos devotos que hacían el viaje para conocer el lugar donde la antigua leyenda había sucedido, claro, esto hasta que su uso decayó debido a los peligros de la montaña y a que un nuevo templo se erigió en otro punto más accesible que ahorraba tiempo y el esfuerzo para conocer la experiencia de la hija de la luna. Aquel otro templo había sido donde Dia la llevara cuando se recuperó de su envenenamiento y este era otro completamente distinto.

Desde que llegaron habían estado trabajando a marchas forzadas para erigir un muro que delimitará el templo además de establecer algunos puntos de vigía en las cercanías para defensa. Se habían aprovisionado de alimentos, tanto frutos y bayas, como de animales que habían sido cazados. Rin se puso al tanto de todas las acciones y actividades y decretó nuevas que debían ser llevadas a cabo. Entre estas, reunió a un grupo de sus hombres que estuvieran en buenas condiciones para organizar una incursión de nueva cuenta a Fuji y buscar al resto de los que habían quedado en la retaguardia.

Después de eso volvió al interior del templo donde hubieran llevado a la joven ama a ser atendida. Al entrar se percató de que estaban en un momento íntimo en el reencuentro de los jóvenes esposas, así que permaneció en la distancia hasta que ambas terminaran. Riko la vio y fue hasta ella de inmediato sabiendo que es lo que le interesaba a la chica.

—Nya~, envié a un grupo de samuráis a buscarla —le dijo antes de que Riko siquiera abriera la boca—. Sólo resta esperar ~nya —la chica no estaba conforme con eso pero no podía hacer más por el momento y eso la frustraba sobremanera.

No era la primera vez que tenía que esperar por You, pero en esta ocasión sentía que la espera podría volverse aún más larga.

—¡Será mejor que espere afuera! —Yohane se dirigió a la mujer gato y Dia se dió cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Usted? —Dia trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo aún no respondía bien del todo—. ¿Quién es usted? —Hanamaru la sostuvo ayudando a que su desnudez no se hiciera evidente ante el visitante.

—Hablaremos ~nya, una vez esté en condiciones, es necesario ponernos al día —Rin hizo una reverencia y fue a la salida.

Yohane y Riko volvieron a su labor junto a la pequeña Maru, aunque esta última fue la que permaneció al lado de Dia terminando de vestirla. Maru se sentía nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y sus movimientos eran algo torpes por no decir que cada vez que por error llegaba a rozar la piel de su esposa tenía que ahogar un grito casi de angustia. La piel blanca de Dia, en su mayor parte, tenía magulladuras y los consecuentes moretones y las laceraciones de las heridas que había recibido de los azotes y de la batalla. Eso encogía el corazón de Maru cuando sus ojos se topaban con estos. Sólo quería tomar a Dia entre sus brazos y llorar con ella hasta que no salieran más lágrimas de sus ojos y ella le dijera que todo estaba bien.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hanamaru-san! —la voz de Dia la saco de sus pensamientos y ella inclinó su cabeza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras ajustaba el cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

Con su mano libre, Dia busco tomar la mano de Hanamaru que se sorprendió con el toque retrocediendo un par de pasos. Aquel gesto le resultó extraño a Dia pero lo atribuyo a que era debido a la falta acercamientos anteriores entre ellas y que quizás era muy pronto intentar, debía ir con más calma.

—Disculpa —retomó la palabra—, ¿estas bien?

—¡Ehh! ¡Si… si ~zura! —el rostro de Maru se puso aún más rojo y de inmediato trató de desviar la atención de Dia sobre ella yendo a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo—. Sólo… sólo me sorprendió, es todo…

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, Maru salió por pies dejando a Dia con la palabra en la boca.

Al verse sola, decidió que era el tiempo de que fuera al encuentro de aquella mujer extraña con la que You la había dejado. Debía averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido con el chico, con su hermano y en general que era todo aquello.

Salió del edificio del templo caminando por la pequeña explanada hasta un extremo donde habían encendido un brasero en un rincón para darse calor debajo de un gazebo que los protegía de la caída de la nieve. Allí estaba la mujer de cabellera naranja bebiendo licor acompañada de algunos otros guerreros. La plática amena que estaban teniendo se vio silenciada cuando se percataron de su presencia y se levantaron de inmediato dándole una reverencia que Dia correspondió de la misma manera.

—Debemos hablar —en tono solemne y serio se dirigió a ella y la mujer solo se inclinó a encender un trozo de manera que uso para prender el tabaco de su pipa antes de contestarle.

—Venga conmigo ~nya —dio una calada a su pipa y exhaló una bocanada de humo—. Un poco de calor para este frío —le ofreció una taza de sake caliente que Dia dudo unos segundos si aceptar o no.

—Gracias pero no creo que… —estaba por rechazarla pero la mujer no cedió.

—Un poco de calor para este frío ~nya, nunca debe ser despreciado —ante eso, Dia no pudo seguir negándose y tomó la taza bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido caliente—. Ahora si venga conmigo ~nya.

La guío por la explanada hasta otra parte del templo, aquella que tenía el mural de la joven Hime-sama y el emperador. Con ellos al poco tiempo se unió otro grupo de personas, algunos otros guerreros samuráis así como las jóvenes doncellas y su pequeña esposa.

La mujer gato se sentó a un costado de donde Dia se había posicionado tomando asiento en un banco que colocaron para ella. A su alrededor se acomodaron el resto. Las antorchas iluminaban el salón y un par de braseros daban algo de calor al frío lugar.

—Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin-san ~nya —se presentó—, estos hombres aquí frente a usted son, en su gran mayoría, mercenarios o samuráis caídos en desgracia que han perdido a su amo o su razón de ser, bandidos que por una paga harán el trabajo y soldados Kurosawa que son fieles a su señora. Somos lo que tiene para enfrentar a su hermano y recuperar su daimyō —Dia los miró a cada uno, no eran tantos, estos frente a ella debían ser los líderes de cada uno de los grupos que había mencionado.

—¿Cómo es que están todos ustedes juntos? —preguntó una vez hecho su escrutinio.

—El joven hijo de Watanabe-dono —le contestó Rin y algunos de los hombres allí reunidos hicieron un ruido de aprobación.

—¿You-kun? —alzó una ceja incrédula a como aquel pequeño chico había logrado reunir a tan variados grupo de adeptos.

—Alguien me habló de él y su particular caso ~nya —la mujer sonrió por encima del humo de su tabaco—. Nos concertaron una cita y lo demás es historia ~nya.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién fue? —miles de dudas surgieron de pronto.

—Tengo algo para usted, Dia-san —Riko avanzó hasta Dia ofreciendo una carta sellada con cera para garantizar el secreto que contenía.

Rompió el sello desenrollando el pergamino lo mejor que pudo usando una mano y empezó a leer el contenido. Era un texto breve escrito por You.

" _Si está leyendo esto porque no he podido salir con vida o fui apresado por el enemigo, que para el caso sería lo mismo. La única petición que tengo es que si usted obtiene la victoria al final, se encargue de la seguridad de Sakurauchi Riko quién deberá obtener los beneficios de mi familia para solventar su futuro. De cómo es que se pudo lograr el sacarla de su prisión, todo el crédito se lo debe a O'hara Mari-san, quien empeñó parte de la fortuna de su familia para financiar este pequeño ejército del que va a disponer. Al igual que yo, su única petición es sobre la seguridad de su hija y la suya, la cual debe quedar garantizada por encima de las faltas que haya cometido antes de esto y la discreción de su participación en la campaña."_

La firmaba Watanabe You usando el escudo de su familia con lo que daba legitimidad a su misiva. Dia comprendía ahora cuál era la importancia del chico para Kanan, que lo había adoptado como su aprendiz debido al legado de su familia, con la que sabía había permanecido por varios años.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó enrollando de nuevo el papel y guardándolo dentro de sus ropas.

—Según el informe de los exploradores ~nya, fue capturado por Kazuno Sarah-san —dijo con pesar que se extendió al resto, en especial a Riko que se contuvo de llorar de la frustración.

—En ese caso debemos hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo —sentenció Dia y los presentes le dieron la razón.

.

— o —

.

—¿Donde es que lo tienen? —un malhumorado Kanan irrumpió en el medio del prostíbulo junto con un grupo de sus guerreros donde los Takami y los Kazuno se divertían esa noche después de la infructuosa pelea que habían tenido antes.

—¿De quién hablas? —una mujer de cabello corto preguntó encogiéndose de hombros—. Relájate, ¿en que necesitas una mano? —la burla de los presentes no se hizo esperar y algunos rompieron en risas a costa de Kanan.

—¡No estás en posición de deshonrar al amo del daimyō con tus estupideces! —Kanan sacó su katana amenazando con el filo la garganta de Mito-san aunque de inmediato sus subordinados se pusieron en guardia al igual que los soldados Kurosawa.

—No te conviene romper esta alianza Matsuura Kanan-san —Mito no se inmutó—, tu título como amo del clan Kurosawa pende de un hilo ahora que has perdido a tu hermana.

—¡Yo no he perdido a Dia-san! ¡Han sido tus inútiles soldados que la han dejado escapar en sus narices! —retrajo su katana sentándose al lado de Mito que indico a sus hombres bajar sus armas también—. ¿Donde esta Watanabe You-san?

—¿Para que quieres a tu pequeño perrito? —Sarah fue la que hablo en esta ocasión.

—Watanabe me pertenece —golpeó la mesa con el puño derramando el contenido de un par de copas.

—No ahora Kanan-san —se cruzó de brazos Mito—, es botín de guerra para los Takami, si lo quieres vas a tener que cambiarlo por algo de igual valor.

—Watanabe-san es de mi propiedad y yo decido sobre su vida —se mantuvo firme sin ceder en su posición.

—Watanabe-san tiene una deuda con nuestra familia que debe saldar, así que qué más da si lo matas tú a si lo matamos nosotros —Mito chasqueo los dedos y un par de mujeres sirvieron sendas copas para los dos.

—Llévame a verlo —bebió de un trago el licor y se levantó del asiento.

Mito y Sarah lo siguieron afuera del prostíbulo y lo guiaron hasta una casa donde se hospedan en Fuji. Entraron cruzando las habitaciones hasta llegar al jardín.

En medio del lugar yacía colgado en cruz sostenido por las muñecas con los hombros extendidos en el máximo. Tenía el torso desnudo y sus pantalones rasgados temblando bajo el frío inclemente del invierno. Gruesas gotas de sangre caían sobre el suelo blanco manchando la nieve. Su rostro estaba prácticamente desfigurado de la cantidad de golpes que había recibido, un ojo hundido, una ceja reventada así como la nariz rota y las labios morados. Tenía algunos otros golpes en su tórax y abdomen y sus muñecas sangraban bajo el hierro del grillete que lo sostenía.

Kanan se acercó hasta él jalando su cabello para hacer que lo mirara.

—¡Estas hecho un asco! —su único ojo que aún no había sufrido tanto lo enfocó y escupió sobre él dejando un rastro de sangre sobre su rostro—. ¡De esa forma me pagas! —Kanan soltó un golpe a su cara haciendo que se quejara.

—E… eres un… des… desgracia… do… —otro espeso hilo de sangre escurrió de su boca.

—¡Tal vez estar un rato en manos de los Takami te ayude a recapacitar! —empujó su cara hacia atrás dándole otro golpe en el estómago.

You comenzó a reírse provocando aún más la ira de Kanan.

—Lo único... que lamento es… que no… estaré aquí… para verte caer —siguió riéndose—. Dia-san… es mucho mejor que…

Kanan no le dejó continuar callando su boca de nuevo con un puñetazo en su mejilla con toda la rabia que tenía contenida en su cuerpo.

—Vas a vivir lo suficiente para ver cómo acabó con ella, convierto en mi concubina a su esposa y vuelvo a entregar a tu querida Sakurauchi a su dueña —You se revolvió lastimándose las muñecas que comenzaron a sangrar por lo brusco de sus movimientos—. Veremos quien ríe al último.

Kanan dió media vuelta yendo hasta Mito-san poniendo su mano en su hombro susurrándole cerca del oído.

—Es tuyo pero su vida sigue siendo mía, no puedes matarlo, ese gusto solo será mío cuando llegue el momento —la mujer asintió sonriendo con malicia.

—Traigan a mi hermana Chika-chan, tengo un regalo para ella —ordenó a Sarah que se inclinó saliendo de allí para obedecer la indicación—. Ahora Kanan-san, tenemos un negocio que tratar.

Los dos líderes de sus familias caminaron juntos para ir a beber de nuevo al prostíbulo.

.

— o —

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Otro capítulo corto… es que no quiero saturar de cosas un solo capítulo y quiero irlos partiendo en trozos, puesto que voy a dar dos pequeños saltos de tiempo más adelante, antes de hacer el primero debo dejar todo listo para eso. El primero será corto, unas semanas, pero el siguiente si será un poco más largo tal vez meses… voy a ir poniendo música de "paso del tiempo en el que el protagonista entrena duro para hacerse más fuerte y enfrentar al enemigo". Una cosa así._

 _Kanan va a sufrir como el prro maldito que es, no tengan duda, le van a pasar cosas bastante feas. De You, va a tener que aguantar por el momento pues para que puedan rescatarlo tendrán que pasar algunos días, solo que aún me debato entre que tal mal va a salir porque Chika le va a hacer cosas muy culeras._

 _Bueno los dejo por hoy… aunque siento que quedó aburrido el capítulo… pero suele ser así en los caps de transición._

— o —

Una vez terminada la reunión con Rin y el resto de sus subordinados, Dia se retiró a una de las habitaciones del templo que se había habilitado para ella y su esposa. Estaba preocupada por la situación de You, y aunque ya habían dispuesto lo que iban a hacer a continuación, no podía estar en paz después de ver la cara de Riko cuando le informaron sobre la captura del chico o chica, más bien. También le habían enterado sobre su particular caso. Ese que llamó la atención de Hoshizora-san.

Ahora sabía que You había nacido una chica pero que debido a las exigencias de su padre y su apellido había tenido que tomar el rol de un chico y no solo eso, la desgracia que había caído sobre su familia y la de Riko debido al amor que se profesaron en su infancia y su relación con los Kurosawa.

Aunque no era su única preocupación, también estaba Mari. La rubia era un enigma para ella. En ocasiones parecía quererla para luego dejarla e incluso querer vengarse de ella y al final parecía que jamás la había dejado del todo. Le resultaba confuso pero aún así honraría su palabra y cumpliría su deseo. Después de todo la hija de Mari y Kanan no tenía culpa sobre los errores de sus padres.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos que no se percató de la entrada de Hanamaru en la habitación sino hasta que el ruido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de madera hizo evidente su presencia. Dia se giró a mirarla y Hanamaru se sonrojo al verla. Fue notorio su nerviosismo pues la vela que traía en una mano tembló ligeramente produciendo una luz titilante en la oscuridad.

—Permítame ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa —Maru se aproximó con algo de cautela y Día no pronunció palabra, solo extendió la mano para dejar que la chica retirara la parte superior de su kimono y lo cambiará por uno para dormir.

Una vez hecho esto, Dia fue a recostarse en el futón a la espera de que Hanamaru la acompañará en él. Su corazón se aceleró ante la perspectiva de pasar una noche con la mujer que había comenzado a amar entre esos brazos. No es como si antes no lo hubieran hecho, en realidad habían logrado establecer un pequeño acuerdo silencioso en el cual podían permanecer en la misma cama una al lado de la otra pero sin llegar a más puesto que en un inicio no existía algún sentimiento de amor entre ellas. Lo que hacía que ahora esto adquiriera un nuevo sentido.

Sin embargo Hanamaru no parecía dispuesta a ir pronto a acompañarla. Conforme los minutos pasaron Dia comenzó a desesperar debido a que el cansancio estaba apoderándose de ella. La pequeña estaba sentado cepillando su cabello castaño haciendo tiempo para dejar que Dia se durmiera. Por unos instantes el sueño venció a la chica en la cama y cerró sus ojos, cuando Maru escuchó el sonido acompasado de su respiración ella dejó salir un suspiro. Se cambió sus ropas rápidamente y con cuidado de no despertarla se colocó en el lado libre del futón. Se hizo un ovillo y dejo que el sueño llegará a ella también.

.

— o —

.

El sol apareció en el firmamento detrás de algunas nubes que nublaron sus rayos pero no detuvieron la luz del día. Dia se despertó de súbito sin reconocer su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que estaba sola. No había rastro de Hanamaru en la habitación aunque por el calor que aún pudo palpar en la parte donde debió dormir ella no tendría mucho tiempo que la había dejado.

Se levantó de la cama y busco arreglarse para salir, solo que esa labor se dificultó por tenerla que hacer con una sola mano. Para su suerte Maru apareció de nuevo en la habitación y corrió a ayudarla.

—Permíteme Dia-san —la chica ajustó su traje y ciñó su cinturón con rapidez.

—¡Buenos días Hanamaru-san! —la saludó regalandole una sonrisa pero Maru mantuvo su vista apartada de ella.

—¡Buenos días Dia-san! Está listo —dijo retirándose un par de pasos aún sin establecer un contacto visual con ella—. Debe tener hambre, puede venir conmigo para desayunar algo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responderle Maru se escabulló dejando ver solo su espalda cuando cruzó la puerta, Dia no tuvo más remedio que seguirla para poder alcanzarla.

Salió a la explanada y un poco más allá iba su esposa caminando a paso presuroso. Día agilizó sus pasos para poder estar a su paso solo que la perdió de vista cuando está dobló una esquina. Al llegar ella hasta allí fue interceptada por la mujer de cabello anaranjado quien a tan temprana hora ya se encontraba fumando.

—¿Esta lista para comenzar ~nya? —exhaló una bocanada de humo que tomó la forma de un casi perfecto círculo y llegó a la nariz de Dia que la arrugó por el olor.

—Estaba por ir a comer algo —sacudió la mano para disipar el humo del tabaco.

—En ese caso vayamos a comer el arroz favorito de Kayo-chin ~nya —la mujer comenzó a andar a paso alegre casi como si brincara.

Eso le pareció bastante gracioso, él como la mujer mayor se comportaba como si fuera un pequeño gatito entusiasmado. Su aspecto despreocupado y ligero hacían difícil imaginar que pudiera ser un guerrero samurái. Emanaba un aura que no coincidía con el estilo de vida que se esperaría de su estatus.

En la cocina, donde llegaron, estaban reunidos varios soldados que desayunaban en un ambiente tranquilo. Rin tomó asiento y le ofreció el anexo al suyo, Dia se sentó en él y antes de que dijera algo, Maru colocó un tazón de humeante arroz caliente así como un trozo de carne y algunas verduras. Todo olía muy bien haciendo que su estómago gruñera exigiendo ser alimentado.

Dia empezó a comer el arroz manteniendo sus ojos sobre Hanamaru, siguiéndola mientras hacía labores ayudando en la cocina junto a Yohane y Riko. A la luz del día podía distinguir mejor su figura a diferencia del día anterior en que sus ojos se vieron engañados por el cansancio y la tenue iluminación de las llamas. Observó como la pequeña chica se subía las mangas de su kimono para poder ayudar a servir la comida para el resto de los que llegaban a la cocina. Todo iba bien, hasta que se dió cuenta de las manchas purpureas y amarillentas que salpicaban sus brazos.

Fue un shock completo para ella.

Como un resorte se levantó de inmediato ignorando a Rin que estaba hablándole en ese momento y sin prestar atención a nada más fue hasta Hanamaru. Parecía poseída por un demonio pues sin pensar en las consecuencias jalo del brazo a la chica apartandola del resto con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dijo completamente alterada con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia.

—¡Dia-san me lastima! —se quejó aunque sin intentar librarse de su agarre, solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—¡Hanamaru-san! Dígame, ¿qué significa esto? —su estado de exaltación le provocó miedo a Maru.

—¡Déjela en paz! ¡Suficiente daño le han hecho los suyos para que la siga maltratando así! —de algún lugar había surgido Yohane a quien no le importo que Dia fuera de un rango superior para enfrentarla.

Dia se quedó quieta tratando de procesar sus sentimientos y aún cuando Yohane la había empujando para apartarla de Maru no soltó a la chica. No fue sino segundos después que cayó en cuenta de lo desproporcionado de su reacción y dejo libre a Hanamaru.

—Lo lamento Hanamaru-san —se disculpó con algo de pena—, yo solo…

—Usted solo déjela en paz, no tiene derecho a tratarla así después de todo lo que ella ha hecho para salvarle el pellejo —Yohane mordía iracunda contra Dia que parpadeo varias veces aún fuera de sí.

—Tienes razón —pronunció de manera queda, casi sin voz—. Esto… —señaló las marcas de magulladuras a lo que Yohane resopló todavía más molesta.

—Es la gracia del idiota de su primo, hermano lo que sea —la chica se interpuso entre Dia y Hanamaru, esta última permanecía en silencio.

—¡Yo-chan, no seas grosera! —al ver todo el alboroto, Riko había ido enseguida para intervenir.

—¡Decir la verdad no es grosería! —le respondió a su prima y luego regreso con Dia—. Tiene que matar a ese desgraciado malnacido por todo lo que le hizo a Maru-chan.

—¡¿Esto lo hizo él?! —un fuerte temblor invadió el cuerpo de la chica Kurosawa—. ¡¿Se atrevió a maltratarla así?!

—¡Usted también! —Yohane le espetó de manera agresiva—. ¡Dejó que ese hombre le pusiera las manos encima y no hizo nada! ¡Usted tiene tanta culpa como él!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi culpa! —exclamó—. ¡Y voy a hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para hacerlo pagar!

—¡Ya basta ~zura! —gritó de pronto llamando la atención de ambas—. ¡Dejen de pelear por mi culpa!

—Hana… Maru —las dos dijeron su nombre y solo la vieron pasar alejándose de ellas al salir corriendo.

Dia fue tras ella, Yohane también hizo el amago de seguirla pero Riko se lo impidió.

—Dejalas, tienen que arreglar esto ellas dos —la sujetó con fuerza y Yohane quiso empujarla para quitársela—. No, no irás a ningún lado.

A regañadientes Yohane se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñando regreso a la cocina con Riko pegada de ella.

.

— o —

.

—Hanamaru-san —prácticamente había corrido detrás de su esposa para alcanzarla y aunque la chica había sido rápida pudo evitar que escapara de ella—. ¡Detente por favor!

—No, Dia-san —se negó aunque Dia ya había cortado su paso.

Habían llegado hasta un rincón del templo que daba hacia un jardín interno que había sido descuidado por los años de abandono dejando crecer todo tipo de malezas a su alrededor.

—Lamento haber actuado así —se disculpó con Maru—. Me tomó por sorpresa el ver… eso —dijo con amargura.

—Yo no quería que lo vieras —confesó avergonzada.

—¿Por esa razón no vino a dormir conmigo anoche y se fue antes de que despertara? —la cuestionó con tristeza en sus palabras.

La chica asintió para pesar de Dia.

—No quiero que me vea así Dia-san —empezó a sollozar—. Lo que pasó —titubeó—, fue demasiado doloroso… y no sé cómo verla a los ojos sin… sin sentirme sucia.

—Hanamaru-san —las cejas de Dia se curvaron en una expresión de tristeza y antes de que la chica dijera nada más se puso de rodillas suplicando su perdón—, sé que dijiste que no había nada que perdonar, pero ha sido culpa mía lo que te ha pasado. Estoy apenada y enojada por lo que sucedió y solo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible para resarcir mi error y hacer pagar a Kanan-san por lo que te hizo así tenga que dar mi vida para lograrlo.

—No Dia-san, no quiero que haga nada, lo que pasó pasó y aunque haya sido difícil ya no importa, no quiero que siga una estúpida venganza… no quiero que se ponga en peligro —Maru se acercó a ella para hacerla que se levantará pero solo consiguió que Dia pegara su rostro a su mano cuando la coloco en su hombro.

—No lo haré por venganza sino por justicia, Kanan está haciendo cosas atroces que deben ser juzgadas y castigadas —la pequeña retiró un mechón de cabello negro del rostro de Dia acariciando a su paso la piel de su mejilla—. Es mi deber llevarlo ante la justicia y hacerlo pagar.

—Pero Dia-san…

—Debo asumir mi responsabilidad en todo esto, ha sido mi culpa por no cumplir adecuadamente mi papel y dejar que él lo hiciera —con su mano buena rodeo la cintura de Hanamaru atrayéndola hacia ella poniendo su rostro sobre su vientre—. Se lo que le hizo, pero desconocía hasta qué punto se había ensañado contra ti —tembló de rabia—, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal y culpable por eso, debió ser horrible —un par de gotas cayeron sobre su frente y alzó la vista para ver cómo lloraba la chica—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por resarcir el daño, voy a amarla, cuidarla y protegerla el resto de mi vida y aún así no será suficiente para agradecerle.

Maru negó enérgicamente y del mismo modo que Dia, se arrodilló junto a ella para que ambas se abrazaran con fuerza.

—No tiene porque hacer eso —le dijo, Dia se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú no tenías porque hacerlo tampoco pero lo hiciste, toda mi vida no es suficiente para pagarte por ello —acunó su mejilla y buscó acercarse para darle un beso pero Hanamaru desvío el teatro yendo a parar sus labios a sus mejillas húmedas.

Aquel gesto dolió un poco para Dia que lo interpreto como que en realidad Maru no deseaba aquella muestra de su afecto cuando en verdad era porque no se sentía digna de alguien como ella luego de haber sido mancillada.

—No importa si no me amas —tragó pesado al pronunciar esas palabras—, tendrás mi devoción y mi deseo de amarte aunque no me correspondas.

Hanamaru quería decirle, más bien gritarle, que no era así, que no es que no la amara, sólo que no sentía que ella mereciera tal trato y tal amor estando ahora rota por dentro. Sentía que había perdido todo valor, que Kanan le había quitado más que solo su virginidad, le había quitado su amor propio y su dignidad y así no se merecía el amor de nadie. Sólo que se quedó callada, no le dijo nada de eso, únicamente dejó que Dia la abrazara para después retirarse conteniendo todo aquello.

Dia no la presionó, por ahora era suficiente así. Iba a poner todo su empeño por ser alguien digno de ganarse su amor y su perdón. Se enfocaría en convertirse en alguien digno que lograra reparar sus errores y le retribuiría todo lo que su joven esposa había sacrificado.

.

— o —

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Yasta! Un capítulo nuevo… no me digan que lo deje :'v que aquí sigo… solo andaba muy estresada por el trabajo y mi berrinche._

 _Me anime a seguirle luego de un par (muchas?) Cervezas… así que aquí está… a ver qué sale… el alcohol no me deja en paz… de vez en cuando lo hace daño, para relajarse… solo cerveza porque otra cosa me da asco y terminó hablándole a los dioses en el baño o en algún poste… cosas peores…_

 _En fin una vez al año no hace daño…_

— o —

El resto de la mañana hasta la tarde fue de duro entrenamiento para Dia. Le había solicitado a Hoshizora-san la instruyera en el arte de la espada para poder acostumbrarse a su limitativo estado. Era complicado solo usar un brazo y equilibrar su cuerpo para el combate sin ambas manos. Pues a pesar de tener entrenamiento, este no se comparaba en casi nada al nivel de Kanan o You. Debía ponerse a su altura y para ello tendría que esforzarse sobremanera.

Después del pequeño altercado de la mañana, no había podido poner orden a sus pensamientos. Seguía repitiendose una y otra vez el incidente en su cabeza y siempre sacaba la misma conclusión, debía hacer algo para conseguir el amor de Hanamaru. Sólo que no sabía cómo. Al inicio de su matrimonio las cosas habían sido, si bien complicadas, mejores que ahora. En este momento era como haber retrocedido mil pasos hacia atrás y de allí tratar de avanzar con un lastre de muchos kilos encima. Tenía que buscar la manera.

—Debería concentrarse en el presente y dejar el pasado atrás ~nya —fue sacada de su mente cuando la mujer gato la golpeó en las piernas derribandola sobre el suelo—. Lo primero que debe hacer es dejar de pensar tanto ~nya.

—Lo siento —dijo incorporándose para volver a tomar su lugar.

—El amor es complicado si nosotros lo volvemos complicado, el amor es simple si hablamos de frente y aceptamos nuestros sentimientos ~nya —sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos y de eso se dió cuenta Dia.

—Mi caso es complicado —se sacudió las ropas para quitarse el polvo de encima—. No sé cómo acercarme de manera apropiada a mi esposa.

—¡Nya~! Kayo-chin era la experta en esas cosas, aunque nunca tuvimos la necesidad de decir nada para demostrarnos nuestro amor —de nuevo pudo ver ese atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de la mujer gato, era como un dejo de melancolía.

—¿Es Kayo-chin su esposa? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Lo era… —contestó de manera sencilla para luego buscar entre sus ropas su pipa y comenzar a fumar—, o al menos intentamos que así fuera.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento —se inclinó mostrando sus respetos y Rin solo se rió.

—No hay porque ~nya, ella está mejor ahora —dio una calada a su pipa y alzó su bokken para ponerse en guardia—. Continuemos.

Siguieron por un rato más hasta que el dolor del hombro y el brazo se hicieron casi insoportables y fue momento de detenerse. Rin la liberó de su entrenamiento diciéndole que era tiempo de alimentarse de nuevo para después ir a revisión y una vez terminado recibir las noticias del día. Así que se dirigió a la cocina donde busco a Hanamaru pero no la encontró allí, únicamente estaba Riko que fue quien le ofreció la comida del día.

—Ella está aseándose en su habitación —le informó al ver su cara de decepción—. También está preparando un baño caliente para usted.

Un ligero rubor se cruzó en sus mejillas y agradeció la comida apresurandose a terminar para ir en búsqueda de su esposa y no hacerla esperar.

Iba de camino a la habitación cuando se topó con Yohane que le paró el paso con mala cara y de nuevo tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento.

—Maru-chan no está disponible —le gruñó plantandose firme delante de Dia—, tiene que esperar aquí a que ella termine.

—Hanamaru-san es mi esposa y tengo el derecho de verla cuando así lo desee —Dia entrecerró los ojos también poniéndose firme en su resolución.

—Ese privilegio lo perdió hace mucho así que no insista —hizo el ademán de que se fuera y Dia se ofendió.

—¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? —levantó una ceja enojada.

—Su doncella, amiga de la infancia y más de lo que usted es para ella —le contestó sin inmutarse—. Ahora esperará aquí a que ella termine y por favor deje de avergonzarla y deshonrarla más de lo que ya lo hace.

—Yo no la avergüenzo —para esas alturas Dia estaba roja del coraje—, pero voy a esperar a que termine así que dígale que la estoy esperando.

Dia se recargo en la pared de madera y se quedó allí sin darle opción a Yohane de ahuyentarla más. La chica al ver que no se iba a mover resopló enojada y mascullando algo ininteligible regresando al lado de Hanamaru en el interior de la habitación.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que abrieran la puerta y le permitieran entrar también. Un ligero vapor de agua caliente se esparcía por el lugar y la tina donde momentos antes había estado Hanamaru aún mantenía su temperatura tibia. Su joven esposa aún secaba su cabello y lo cepillaba dejando ver un hombro descubierto que hizo que Dia pasará saliva con algo de dificultad.

—Su agua está lista —la sacó de sus pensamientos Yohane—. Su ropa está allí y será mejor que se apure a quitarse la otra para que se envié a lavar.

—¡Eh! Si, si —desvió la mirada de Maru y empezó a intentar aflojar su ropa.

La chica pequeña enseguida fue a ayudarla y el aroma del jabón de jazmín llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Dia que no pudo evitar aspirar el olor cerrando un instante sus ojos. Para cuando los abrió, Hanamaru la estaba mirando, lo que hizo que se sonrojara al ser descubierta comenzando a tartamudear.

—Eh… es… yo… —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanamaru que volteo la cara para evitar de Dia la viera.

—Esta lista Dia-san, ¿Necesita ayuda para su baño o desea quedarse a solas? —preguntó poniéndose del mismo modo roja hasta las orejas.

—Pue… puedo sola —dijo alejándose de la chica para quitarse la ropa ella sola y no seguir con ese intercambio incómodo.

Yohane sólo las vio con molestia virando los ojos enojada. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener que estar soportando ver eso, así que fue por Hanamaru para llevársela de allí enseguida.

Como pudo, Dia logro asearse lo más decente que pudo, era complicado en su estado y más cuidando su brazo fracturado, además de que tardo demasiado para poder vestirse de nuevo y ponerse presentable. A medias terminó de hacerlo por ella sola.

Con el tiempo encima fue a presentarse con Rin y el resto de los guerreros, habían acordado reunirse antes del anochecer para conocer los pormenores del día. Esta tarde debían estar de regreso los espías que había enviado al pueblo para averiguar sobre el paradero y estado de You-kun, además de los otros pedidos que había hecho, Mari y su hermana Ruby.

—No hubo mucha suerte —empezó a narrar uno de los hombres—, el pueblo está fuertemente custodiado por soldados Kurosawa, Takami y Kazuno. Es casi imposible entrar o salir sin ser descubiertos.

—Era de esperarse ~nya —como siempre la mujer gato estaba fumando concentrada en el humo que salía de su pipa.

—Solo uno de nosotros pudo entrar —continuó su relato—, pero lo único que pudimos saber es que sigue vivo, Watanabe-san está apenas con vida.

—¿Cómo es que está? ¿Quién lo tiene? —de inmediato Riko se alzó pidiendo explicaciones.

—Los Takami lo tienen, al parecer Kanan-san se los cedió y Mito-san ordenó traer a su hermana desde Uchiura para que disponga del chico aunque sin matarlo —aquello fue un balde de agua fría para la pobre de Riko.

—¡Tienen que hacer algo para sacarlo de allí! —se alteró al punto de las lágrimas—. ¡Chika lo va a matar!

Yohane trato de calmarla abrazándola para reconfortarla pero su prima no estaba por la labor.

—Haremos lo necesario ~nya, lo vamos a sacar de ese lugar —le dijo a la joven que aún no se tranquilizaba para luego regresar con el hombre espía—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Se rumorea que Kanan-san y Mito-san han acordado una alianza que será cerrada con un compromiso —oír eso inquietó a Dia.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —quiso saber Dia preguntando con tono duro temiendo lo peor.

—Va a entregar a su hermana menor en matrimonio como garantía para su alianza —le contestó el hombre.

—Ese hijo de… —aún con su enojo se censuró de decir la grosería—. Va a hacerle eso a Ruby-chan —golpeó con su puño su muslo.

Hanamaru se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito que se ahogó entre sus dedos. No deseaba que algo como lo que le había pasado a ella le sucediera a su amiga. Dia volteo a verla midiendo su reacción que no pasó desapercibida para ella, su cara de rechazo le hizo sentir mal.

—Dicen que van a hacer oficial el anuncio en las festividades del inicio de la primavera —siguió hablando—. Aunque no solo eso —Dia se pegó en la frente con desesperación.

—¿Qué más? —dijo exasperada.

—¡Con calma ~nya! —Rin le pidió tranquilizarse.

—No lo sabemos aún a ciencia cierta —Dia gruñó pero Rin ánimo al hombre a terminar—, pero al parecer van a hacer una serie de ejecuciones de los traidores al clan —hizo una pausa—, Kurosawa-dono y Watanabe-san seran los primeros.

—¡No vamos a permitir eso! —levantó la voz Dia cambiando su tono desesperado por uno lleno de furiosa convicción—. ¡Vamos a trazar un plan de acción para detenerlo!

—¡Muy bien ~nya! —Rin la apoyó.

—¿Cuáles son los recursos con los que contamos? —solicito saber Dia.

A partir de ese punto, la plática se volcó sobre tácticas de guerra, administración de sus recursos y planes para entrar y salir con el menor número de bajas. Riko se ofreció para ayudar pero aunque Rin la aceptó, no la tomo en cuenta en sus planes. Lo que Riko no sabía es que Rin tenía la indicación de no exponer a la chica a ningún tipo de peligro, indicación que You había dejado expresamente esperando que ella hiciera algo así para intentar salvarla en caso de caer en desgracia

Era tarde cuando terminaron de trazar su plan de acción. Aunque era algo simple, tenía su complicación. Debían reunir los suficientes adeptos a la causa de Kurosawa Dia la heredera legítima contra la triple alianza del mal, como la había denominado Yohane. Aunado a ello hacerse de recursos suficientes para armas y municiones, habían oído de las nuevas tecnologías que comenzaban a prosperar y cualquier cosa era buena para tomar ventaja. Rin tenía un viejo conocido extranjero que podía suministrar dichas armas de fuego.

Enviaron partidas de regreso al pueblo y en búsqueda de las armas extranjeras. Tan pronto como las tuvieran en sus manos comenzarían la instrucción sobre ellas. Los espías en el pueblo se debían ubicar en posiciones estratégicas para conocer los pormenores y obtener la ventaja a la hora del ataque. Debían entrar con el mayor sigilo posible para atacar desde dentro, los Kazuno podrían ser samuráis oscuros pero los ronin de Rin eran igual de temibles y discretos.

La noche estaba en pleno cuando se dió por finalizada la reunión y se retiraron a descansar algunos y a montar guardia otros. Dia se encaminó a su habitación acompañando por detrás a Hanamaru que iba con paso vacilante. Yohane había sido detenida por Riko de seguirlas y la retuvo con ella casi a la fuerza.

Al llegar a la habitación Maru se puso en la misma rutina del día anterior después de ayudarle a cambiar de ropa, sin embargo en esta ocasión Dia, aun a pesar del cansancio, permaneció despierta en espera de su esposa.

La pequeña castaña cepillaba su cabello con cierto nerviosismo, no se sentía lista para ir a la cama con Dia. Le resultaba aterrador a pesar de que la noche anterior había compartido el lecho con ella, la diferencia estaba en que hoy Dia estaba consciente de todos sus movimientos y eso la tenía en ese estado.

—Hanamaru-san es tiempo de descansar —le hablo Dia haciéndola saltar.

—Si… si… Dia-san —asintió dejando su peine a un lado con recelo.

—Ven a la cama —le pidió aunque no con mala intención pero aún así eso le produjo escalofríos a Maru.

—Ya… ya voy —respiró profundo antes de dejar su lugar para ir al lado de Dia en la cama.

La joven dejó un espacio para ella debajo de la manta de lana y espero a que se acomodara. Aún cuando sintió la incomodidad de Maru trato de ignorarla mostrándose tranquila y con su gesto amable. Sin embargo cuando Maru se acomodó en su sitio su cuerpo no se relajo en lo más mínimo. Dia la cubrió con cuidado y se retiró a su lugar mirando hacia el techo una vez que apago la vela que tenían cerca de la cama iluminando la habitación.

La oscuridad las invadió y aunque Día no hizo ningún intento de tocarla, eso no relajó a Maru que seguía tiesa como un trozo de madera y alerta a cualquier movimiento o ruido.

Después de algún rato en que ninguna pareció hacer el intento de nada, Dia por fin pareció dormirse. El ritmo acompasado de su respiración se fue haciendo más lento y largo conforme los minutos pasaron y eso ayudó a relajar a Maru que por fin dejó de estar tensa. Poco a poco cayó en el sueño hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Al inicio, Hanamaru permitió a su subconsciente hacerse cargo de su imaginación permitiéndole divagar en lo profundo de su mente. Los sueños vinieron a ella con calma y hasta con cierta alegría. Se imaginó caminando acompañada por Dia en aquel día bajo el resguardo de los árboles de cerezo que estaban cubiertos de nieve aún a la espera de la primavera. Poco a poco la luz del sol derritió la nieve a su alrededor y las flores de los cerezos comenzaron su brote adornando las ramas y el horizonte con su color característico. Yendo del brazo de Día aquello era un espectáculo que maravillaba sus ojos y llenaba de calor su corazón o quizás solo fuera el calor de los rayos del sol que incidían sobre ella.

Todo era hermoso y perfecto hasta que de pronto el invierno regreso de súbito llenando el cielo de nubes oscuras, viento gélido y agobiante que la hizo temblar con miedo. Volteo a buscar a Dia en su costado pero ella ya no estaba, en su lugar, sosteniendo su brazo se encontraba el que era su peor pesadilla.

Luchó por apartarse de él, pero su risa cínica y su voz grave le dijeron que por más que peleará él sería su destino. Kanan se reía burlándose de ella. Con fuerza desmedida la tomó del rostro acercando su cara para besarla con salvajidad lastimando sus labios. Maru lo golpeó en el torso y él gimió de dolor tratando de mantenerla entre sus brazos pero nada la hizo desistir, ni aún cuando su voz se volvió suave, del mismo tono que el de Dia. Aún así siguió pegando con fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —escucho su nombre—. ¡Hanamaru-san despierta por favor!

De nuevo estaba allí esa voz, la voz de Dia pidiéndole despertar pero se negaba a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cruel realidad de estar en brazos de Kanan. Ese maldito hombre que la forzaba cada noche a costa de la ausencia de Dia.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —repetía Dia su nombre aún por encima del dolor cada vez que los puños de la pequeña chica golpeaban su pecho casi sobre su brazo maltrecho—. ¡Despierta Hanamaru-san! —la obligó a abrir los ojos aún ante su negativa.

—¡No! —gritó la chica—. ¡Suéltame! —siguió forcejeando—. ¡Déjame!

En este último la mano de Hanamaru dio de lleno en el brazo lastimado de Dia haciéndola retroceder emitiendo un profundo gemido de dolor que hizo por fin que Hanamaru abriera los ojos. Con horror vio lo que estaba pasando. Dia se agarraba con vehemencia su brazo conteniendo sus lágrimas debido al dolor que le producía y Maru contuvo su aliento para no gritar por la vergüenza de sus actos inconscientes.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Dia-san, lo siento! —repitió una y otra vez con la cara roja y agitada—. ¡Lo siento!

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien Hanamaru-san! —trato de mantener su sufrimiento a raya para evitar que Maru cayera de nuevo en su trance onírico aún cuando ya estaba despierta—. ¡Todo está bien! —soltó su brazo para agarrar a su esposa que se retiró como un cachorro asustado.

La chica temblaba horrorizada sollozando a moco tendido cubriendo su rostro hecha un ovillo sobre la cama incapaz de mirar a Dia que acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla susurrándole que todo estaba bien.

Sólo que para Maru nada estaba bien. Aún podía sentir en su cuerpo la brutalidad de Kanan y sus manos recorriendola y forzando su intimidad una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho. Eso era algo que no podría olvidar con facilidad y que la proximidad de Dia le había hecho recordar aún cuando trató por todos los medios mantenerlo abajo, en lo profundo de su mente y sus recuerdos para olvidarlo a falta de recordarlo. Sólo que no contaba con su subconsciente susurrándole al oído la verdad de su realidad.

—¡Tranquila Hanamaru-san! ¡Soy yo, Dia! —le dijo intuyendo el porqué de su reacción de rechazo, el dolor de su brazo no se comparaba en nada con el dolor interior, su pesar en el alma por la tragedia que las había rodeado—. ¡Dia! ¡Hanamaru-san! ¡Por favor vuelve conmigo!

La abrazó con fuerza para contener su estremecimiento y aunque ya no luchaba su cuerpo no se había relajado ni un poco. No la soltó, ni aflojó su agarre, permaneció así hasta que su esposa dejó de llorar y su temblor fue disminuyendo hasta que su respiración se normalizó de nuevo quedando dormida entre los brazos protectores de Dia que no se permitió dormir hasta que la otra volvió a relajarse.

.

— o —

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Aquí está! Nuevo capítulo u.u igual corto, ya sé, pero vamos avanzando… espero que les guste._

 _Últimamente he expandido más los horizontes y he comenzado a vagar por nuevos lugares del fandom encontrándome nuevas páginas y nuevas personas. Es un buen cambio pienso yo._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Me hacen el día cuando los leo._

 _Saludos y nos leemos pronto._

 _PD. Este capítulo viene auspiciado por Torikoriko please! De Azalea, que me sirvió de modo inesperado para una parte de este capítulo. Sé que la canción es más movida pero estaría bonito una versión más lenta y suave para esta parte._

— o —

Se sentía bien, eso estaba pensando Maru. Esa sensación de calma y paz que no había sentido en algún tiempo. Era el sonido lento y cadencioso de una delicada y suave voz que cantaba con una cierta reverberación que susurraba a su oído. El ligero olor de un aroma a té verde y el discreto masaje sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello castaño la tenían completamente embelesada y tan a gusto que se negaba a abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad.

Era cómodo, familiar y de algún modo le gustaba. Se sentía segura y en calma. Se revolvió un poco recargando su peso un poco más arriba buscando que la caricia en su cabeza se volviera más profunda. Una tenue risa resonó haciendo temblar ligeramente su apoyo pero aún así se negó a abrir los ojos cerrandolos con más fuerza. La canción cesó por unos segundos volviendo a sonar después.

Estuvo así de nuevo aún aferrándose a toda esa calma taciturna que la invadía. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo de ese modo pero poco le importaba. No quería dejar esa sensación. Fue hasta que la canción se volvió a detener y las suaves caricias dejaron de sentirse que con algo de miedo abrió poco a poco uno de sus ojos.

Lo que vio la dejó atónita. Los candados ojos de Dia la saludaron con una discreta sonrisa en ellos, se veían llenos de calidez y confianza que le produjo escalofríos. Con sorpresa se levantó de pronto poniendo distancia entre las dos, alejándose a toda prisa bastante agitada.

—¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ~zura? —dijo entre enojada y avergonzada.

—¿Cantaba una canción? —le contestó confundida con su reacción—. Parecía el único modo en el cual podrías dormir tranquila y funcionó —volvió a sonreírle para tranquilizarla tratando con cuidado de incorporarse para sentarse sin embargo su brazo le producía molestias—. ¿Estas mejor?

Maru no entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que recordó todos los eventos de la noche anterior y su cara se pintó aún más roja.

—¿Fue un sueño, verdad? —preguntó con cierta desesperación en la voz—. ¿Él no está aquí? —miró hacia todos lados llena de nerviosismo fuera de sí misma.

—Solo estamos tú y yo —Dia hizo el intento de acercarse pero Maru retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo—. ¡Mírame! —dijo levantando la mano—. Sólo somos tú y yo, Hanamaru-san y Dia-san —la señaló y se señaló—, no hay nadie más aquí. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime más —de nuevo avanzó otro paso con cautela, tanteando su respuesta para ver si avanzaba más o no.

—Lo siento Dia-san —la pequeña rompió a llorar y Día aprovecho a acercarse para tomarla con su brazo pegandola a su pecho—. ¡No suéltame, suéltame! —forcejeó empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, zafándose de su abrazo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Dia pronunció resintiendo el ataque que dió muy cerca de su brazo malo—. ¡Lo siento! No debo tocarte si no lo quieres —vio como Maru se hizo un ovillo abrazándose a sí misma hundiendo su cara entre sus piernas—. ¡Podemos hablar si quieres! ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo, Hanamaru-san? —se sentó sobre sus piernas intentando mantenerse serena para que Maru se abriera con ella.

Se quedó así por varios minutos en los que no hubo respuesta, solo se oían los sollozos de la más joven. Eso desesperó a Día que no soportaba verla de ese modo.

—¿Te gustaría que cantara de nuevo para ti? —espero su respuesta pero esta no vino pronto, en realidad no vino en lo absoluto—. Si no dices nada lo tomaré como un si.

Aún por encima de sus sollozos logro escuchar el canto de Dia, era una melodía hermosa, una canción que le recordó algo, pero no supo que. Sólo resonaba en su mente.

" _Yo creo en la magia de las palabras"_

Era la misma que había estado cantando antes, mientras dormía o fingía dormir, se dió cuenta Maru.

" _¡Por favor mírame a mí sin importar que!"_

Alzó la vista nublada por las lágrimas para ver a Dia cantando para ella.

" _Me prepararé, no se que palabras usar para transmitirte mi amor"_

 _Oírla solo le provocó más ganas de llorar cuando se dió cuenta del significado detrás de ellas._

" _Pero ¡hey! ¡Ámame! ¡Porque te haré feliz! ¿Quizás esto es verdad? El hechizo mágico de amor. ¡Por favor, date cuenta de mi creciente corazón!"_

 _Se tapó los oídos intentando no escuchar pero la letra se había grabado ya en su mente y aunque no quisiera la seguía escuchando._

" _De ninguna manera, no quiero que te vayas, definitivamente te atraparé. ¡Ah! Quizas solo estoy enamorada del concepto del amor. Sólo una vez, si hubiese alguna oportunidad."_

Sintió la mano de Dia acariciando su mejilla húmeda y con cuidado levantó su mentón para hacer que la viera, Maru no pudo soportar más lanzándose a sus brazos, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que se lanzó sobre ella quedando una encima de la otra sobre el suelo.

—¡Dia-san! —mencionó su nombre por encima de su llanto—. ¡Solo quiero olvidarlo! ¡Quiero dejarlo atrás!

—¡Lo harás! Yo te quiero ayudar a que así sea, ¡por favor déjame ayudarte! —la estrechó más contra sí—. Juntas podemos hacerlo, permite hacerlo junto a ti, contigo.

Depósito un tiento beso sobre su coronilla y poco a poco el llanto fue amainándose hasta volverse nada mientras Dia retomo la canción para tranquilizarla.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que la respiración de Hanamaru se regularizó a un ritmo normal. Su mano recorría sus largos cabellos y parte de espalda transmitiendole esa sensación de seguridad y protección que necesitaba con desesperación. Se limpió las lágrimas restantes de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano para incorporarse levemente aún con algo de miedo presente en sus ojos.

Dia vio esos ojos miel enrojecidos y aún nublados y la sostuvo de la cintura levantándose para dejar un beso sobre su frente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza presionando sus labios con cuidado para no asustarla pero tratando con ello de mostrarle todos sus sentimientos sinceros y puros. Quería que confiara en ella de nuevo, si es que antes de algún modo lo había hecho, que creyera que de verdad sentía algo fuerte y limpio por ella y que las cosas iban a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

Maru se refugió de nuevo en su pecho, metiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello respirando ese aroma de matcha que emanaba del cuerpo de Dia y dejo que eso la terminará de calmar. Se quedaron así.

No sabía qué hora del día era o siquiera si había amanecido ya, no quería saberlo. Así se sentía bien, así estaba tranquila y segura. Qué más daba si se acababa el mundo en ese instante si estaba en los brazos de Dia. Se aferró más a ella hasta que la misma realidad vino a interrumpir su preciado momento.

Un golpeteo insistente resonó en la habitación anunciando que alguien estaba en la entrada pidiendo pasar.

—¡No estamos disponibles aún! —escuchó la voz de Dia hablando fuerte y claro.

—Es tiempo de iniciar el día —oyó a Yohane entrar a la habitación y hablar con molestia—. ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo propasandose en con Maru-chan?!

De inmediato la chica morena se fue sobre Dia para separarla de Maru casi que con los puños en alto. Aunque noble tenía miedo, a Dia no le quedó más remedio que soltar a Hanamaru para tratar de defenderse sin que tocara a su esposa.

—¡Calmate! ¡No le estoy haciendo nada! —se defendió haciendo por pararse y librarse de la pequeña fiera.

—¡A otro tonto con ese cuento! —Yohane busco en su alrededor sólo encontrando la katana de Dia la cual no dudo en ir por ella.

Dándose cuenta de sus intenciones Día también fue por su katana para quitársela de las manos e impedir que la lastimara o lastimara a alguien más o a sí misma, solo que no llegó a tiempo. Yohane la tomó sacando la funda amenazandola de frente con el filo de la espada.

—¡Ahora si no se va a atrever a tocar a Maru-chan! —se fue sobre ella golpeando de frente.

Dia la esquivo cayendo al suelo apenas librándose por un pelo.

—¡Yo-chan, detente! ¡No dañes a Dia-san! —de pronto Maru intervino poniéndose delante de Dia para evitar que la otra chica siguiera atacando.

—¡Ella no es buena Maru-chan! ¡Es como ellos! ¡Justo como él! —trato de convencerla—. ¡Se va a querer ganar tu confianza para que cuando bajes la guardia se aproveche de ti!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Dia gritó negando las acusaciones—. ¡Jamás lastimarla a Hanamaru-san!

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eres un Kurosawa igual que ellos! ¡No tienes honor ni decencia! —mantuvo el arma arriba amenazante—. ¡La obligarte a casarse contigo y la mantuviste atada a ti haciendo que todas esas cosas malas le pasarán! ¿Y para qué? Si ni siquiera la amas, solo lo haces por que si.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —tomo a Hanamaru de la cintura cuando se levantó del suelo—. ¡Yo… yo la amo! ¡Realmente lo hago! —puso a la sorprendida chica detrás de ella para mantenerla apartada de la espada—. Cometí errores, es verdad, pero quiero arreglarlo, quiero darle lo que no pude, quiero mostrarle mi amor y que ella me corresponda algún día si llego a merecerlo. ¡No me importa! ¡Yo la voy a defender y proteger de todo! ¡Así que basta!

Echó atrás a Hanamaru y se fue de frente sobre Yohane que al verla moverse solo atinó a usar la katana para golpearla con el filo pero su lance salió débil por la sorpresa y Dia alcanzó a sostenerla con la palma desnuda empujando con su hombro y espalda para echarla al suelo y quitarle el arma.

La sangre se derramó en el suelo cuando el filo de la katana corto su mano, aunque no fue profundo si hizo una laceraciones bastante amplia que abarcó toda su mano. Tiró la katana al piso llevándose la mano agarrando con fuerza su ropa para que le ayudará a contener la hemorragia.

Yohane estaba sorprendida y no reaccionó hasta que Riko apareció alertada por los gritos de la pelea y la mantuvo en su lugar para que dejara de luchar. Por su parte Maru fue a asistir a Dia usando un trozo de tela que estaba próximo y lo uso para cubrir su herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

—¿Esta bien ~zura? —le preguntó toda temblorosa.

—Si, he estado mejor pero no importa, te amo Hanamaru-san —dijo mostrando una sonrisa por encima del dolor de su herida—. Te amo y ya no quiero seguirlo negando, has hecho tanto por mi, que no me importa nada más que buscar que me ames de la misma manera aunque se que es imposible —su sonrisa se volvió triste al decir esa última parte.

—Dia-san, yo… yo también la amo ~zura… creo que… no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice si no la amara así como lo hago —terminó de confesar Maru abriendo su corazón a la mujer que tenía de frente—. Tenía miedo, creo que aún tengo miedo ~zura —se rió por los nervios—, pero si dejo que mi miedo me gane nunca podré dejar atrás el pasado ni podré avanzar hacia el futuro ~zura, mi futuro contigo, Dia-san.

Hanamaru rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Dia apartando su cabello y sin medir el espacio la jalo hacia ella para reunirse en un torpe beso que las tomó desprevenidas a ambas que se golpearon la nariz antes de poder juntar sus labios. Las dos comenzaron a reír por su torpeza cuando su beso se vio interrumpido por su contagiosa felicidad. Estaban nerviosas debido a su repentina confesión y la histeria y la adrenalina del momento las tenía eufóricas sin remedio.

De nuevo Dia cerró el espacio entre ellas para un beso más largo y prolongado que no se detuvo hasta que un ligero carraspeó sonó detrás de ellas.

—¡Si, si! ¿Podrían terminar de hacer eso? —Yohane se quejó y Riko le tapó la boca pegándole en la cabeza—. ¡Oye!

—¡Callate y pide disculpas por tu estupidez! —la regaño Riri mostrando su desacuerdo por lo que acababa de hacer su prima.

—¡Eso no! —se negó enérgica—. Parecía que se estaba aprovechando de Maru-chan, yo tenía que protegerla —se excusó y Dia fue ahora quien la interrumpió.

—Te entiendo —empezó a hablar—. Tal vez yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera, pero como ya dije, la amo y es mi deber como su esposa el protegerla y cuidarla, una a la otra —sostuvo la mano de Maru aún por encima del improvisado vendaje y la dolencia—. Puedes estar tranquila que mis intenciones son buenas y quiero hacer lo mejor para ella.

—Bueno allí lo tienes —Riri la siguió reprendiendo—, ya deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

A regañadientes Yohane refunfuño a su prima y a Dia, a quien se dirigió.

—Aun así voy a tener un ojo encima de ti para que no vaya a ser que mientas —la señaló—. Ándate con cuidado —hizo una seña con sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus ojos y luego sobre ella.

Acto seguido Riko jalo a su prima para sacarla de la habitación pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento extraño y diciendo que traería algo para curar a Dia-sama.

De nuevo las dos se quedaron a solas y por unos segundos el silencio incómodo se estableció frente a ellas.

—¡Eh bueno...! —Dia la miró con algo de nerviosismo y Maru sintió el calor invadirla por dentro.

—No se que hacer ahora, no creí llegar tan lejos —dijeron las dos casi al unísono y se echaron a reír al ver que habían coincidido.

—Propongo que volvamos a comenzar —Maru dijo cuando su risa fue deteniéndose—, se que no es igual, por todo lo que ha pasado, pero podemos hacer el intento ~zura… no lo sé.

—Me parece bien —Dia se acercó poniendo su nariz sobre la mejilla de Maru dejando un beso a su paso—, es lo me encantaría hacer.

Hanamaru tomó su rostro sosteniendo sus mejillas y con cuidado plantó un beso en sus labios pegando su frente después de eso mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces hagamos eso ~zura —la abrazó con fuerza.

.

— o —

.

—¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! —alcanzó a oír una vieja y conocida voz aguda acompañada de un par de palmadas—. ¿Quien iba a decir que te tendría así a mí merced? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿acaso no dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos ibas a acabar conmigo? Mírate ahora como una maldita perdedora, porque para mí no dejas de ser lo que siempre has sido, ni el apellido de tu padre va a cambiar el hecho de que eres una patética mujer de un rango inferior al mío.

La figura fue acercándose más hasta que la luz de las antorchas que daban luz a la noche la iluminaron. Allí estaba ella, su más grande rival, la que le había arrebatado su felicidad al Aldo de la mujer que amaba. Allí estaba Takami Chika.

—No… no eres más que escoria —You escupió al suelo para insultarla.

—¿Así me recibes? —negó con su cabeza reprobando sus palabras—. No deberías hablarme así cuando tu vida está en mis manos —You comenzó a reír aún por encima de la voz de la otra, tanto se rió que comenzó a toser sin control.

—Mi vida no está en tus manos —pudo hablar cuando su ataque de tos disminuyó pero se le escuchaba ronca—, Kanan no te va a dejar matarme.

Enojada Chika la golpeó con su puño en su cara.

—Tal vez no me deje matarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a disfrutar de todo lo demás que puedo hacer contigo antes de regresarte con él para que te mate como la perra que eres —de nuevo le golpeó pero esta vez en el vientre sacándole el aire del tórax.

Se agarró con fuerza de sus grilletes, los cuales la sostenían de las manos, como aferrándose a algo antes de dejarse caer. No le iba a dar ese gusto. Volvió a toser de forma incontrolable, podía sentir la temperatura en su cuerpo subir cada vez más y lo atribuyó a la furia que tenía guardada y a la impotencia de no poder luchar para matar a esa mujer que se empeñaba en venir a su vida arruinar todo.

Al menos agradecía que Riko estuviera lejos de su alcance y que se quedará de ese modo, sin caer de nuevo con Chika.

—¡Preparen el brasero! —ordenó a alguno de sus subordinados—. ¡Vamos a jugar un poco You-chan!

Sonrió de manera maliciosa relamiéndose los labios como un animal de caza sobre su presa.

.

— o —

.


	36. Chapter 36

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Tengo sueño… no diré más… solo que este capítulo viene auspiciado por mi señora esposa que me ha sobornado con la cena para que me pusiera a escribir por fin y terminará este capítulo. Así que agradezcanle a ella._

 _Al final la respuesta que habían estado esperando… pero no se salten hasta el final…_

 _Ojalá les guste..._

— o —

Los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi tres semanas para ser exactos, y es que cuando te sientes feliz el tiempo pasa sin que te deseo cuenta. Después de su inesperada confesión las cosas se volvieron mejores para ellas, al menos mucho mejores que, incluso, en el inicio de su matrimonio.

Se habían acercado poco a poco luego del altercado de su segunda noche. Al inicio todo fue un poco turbulento, Hanamaru aún mantenía sus pesadillas al menos una o dos veces por noche y en cada una de ellas Dia la abrazaba con cautela al principio para que se relajara lo suficiente para que afianzará su abrazo calmandola con su voz mientras cantaba. De ese modo los primeros días se iban a acostar cada una en un extremo del futón y despertaban una encima de la otra, o más bien Maru encima de Dia.

Fue así que en los últimos días, desde que establecieran esa pequeña rutina , Dia extendía su brazo para recibir a su esposa y cobijarla con su abrazo sirviendo como su almohada particular. Fue también notorio como sus pesadillas fueron disminuyendo hasta que se acostumbró a la presencia de Dia y a la cadencia de su voz cuando le cantaba al oído pues es que si no estaba con ella no lograba conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

En ocasiones Dia, cuando Hanamaru ya dormía o fingía dormir, llenaba de besos su frente y su coronilla antes de ella misma dejarse llevar en el sueño. Esa pequeña rutina les había sentado bien, sobre todo a Maru que aceptaba más la cercanía de Dia y sus pequeñas muestras de afecto. En un par de ocasiones incluso habían llegado a darse un beso, sencillo, apenas un toque, antes de que Maru se sonrojara y huyera avergonzada alegando que tenía cosas por hacer.

Dia solo sonreía viendo a Maru huir de ella dándole una última vista de sus hermosos ojos miel y su discreta sonrisa que le robaban el corazón aunque hace tiempo la chica se lo había llevado ya. Era hermoso para Dia mirarla de esa manera.

Yohane sólo refunfuñaba viéndolas ser melosas y cursis todo el tiempo. Detestaba ver llegar a Maru con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro y esperar ansiosa a que Dia terminará su entrenamiento y volviera a verla. Era peor cuando la mujer Kurosawa tenía detalles con su amor no correspondido. A veces traía alguna flor de papel que Dia había hecho o una flor de montaña o un trozo de roca tallada de alguna forma particular que se encontrará en el bosque donde iban a practicar.

Esa era otra cosa que la tenía preocupada. Las prácticas o entrenamientos en esas armas que habían conseguido. Eran ruidosas y apestaban de forma horrible debido a la pólvora. Rin las había ocupado para ayudar en la preparación de ese polvo a ella y a Riri, por lo que ellas mismas terminaban oliendo de esa forma.

Era bastante irritante pero Riri le recordaba que debían hacerlo por You, para lograr sacarla y liberarla de las manos de los Takami. Riko pasaba sus días en eso y en aprender a usar una de esas armas. Tenía la firme convicción de querer hacer algo a toda costa aún cuando Rin le daba tareas para mantenerla alejada del grupo que participarían en el rescate.

Fue una mañana antes de que la cuadrilla del singular grupo partiera que Riko fue a reclamarle a Hoshizora-san por no incluirla entre ellos.

—¡Habíamos acordado que yo iba a ir con ustedes! —irrumpió en la junta cuando Rin nombró a cada uno de los integrantes de la partida—. ¡Le he dado información suficiente sobre los Takami para que me excluya de esto!

—Eres más necesaria aquí que yendo con nosotros ~nya —le explicó manteniendo la calma.

—¡Me reuso! —reclamó airada—. ¡Con o sin su aprobación yo iré con ustedes!

—No son indicaciones mías ~nya —Rin mantuvo su pose con su pipa en mano—. Watanabe-san pidió que se te mantuviera a salvo pasará lo que pasará ~nya y si realmente la amas, harás lo que ella está pidiendo.

—¡Aunque ella me pidiera mantenerme con vida si muere yo iré con You-chan! —sentenció y Rin suspiró moviendo la cabeza para dar una orden.

—Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto ~nya pero no tengo más opción —le dió la espalda y un par de samuráis se acercaron a la chica tomándola de los brazos.

—Si cree que con eso voy a quedarme quieta está muy equivocada —forcejeó tratando de apartarlos.

—No, eso lo sé ~nya —les pidió a sus hombres soltarla por un momento—. Por eso le pido entrar en razón. Manténgase a salvo y cumpla la voluntad de Watanabe-san ~nya.

—Usted habla como si él estuviera muerto —dijo molesta—, y me niego a aceptar eso.

—Lo voy a traer aquí de nuevo —se oyó la voz de Dia que había entrado en la sala en ese momento—. Lo prometo, Sakurauchi-san, él regresara contigo.

Riko la miró a los ojos por unos instantes y al ver la determinación en sus palabras decidió no seguir peleando, al menos por ahora.

—Espero sepa cumplir con su palabra Kurosawa-sama —le contestó con firmeza avanzando hacia ella—, y que usted también regrese al lado de Hanamaru-san.

Acto seguido Riko dejó la sala siendo escoltada por el par de guardias que la condujeron hasta la salida. Rin sabía que su determinación no daría un paso atrás por lo que tendría que asegurarse de que la chica estuviera a salvo.

—¿Esta todo listo? —Dia se dirigió a la mujer gato uniéndose a ella en su mesa de trabajo.

—Prácticamente ~nya —le contestó de manera escueta dando una calada profunda a su pipa—. Los espías ya están ubicados en sus posiciones y nosotros los acompañaremos pronto para filtrarnos con ellos. ¿Está claro lo que deberá hacer ~nya?

—Si —dijo mirando el mapa que habían hecho del pueblo—, lo haremos lo más sigiloso posible para sacar a mi hermana, a Mari-san y su hija y a You-kun de allí.

—Solo le recuerdo que no vamos por una confrontación directa contra Kanan-san ~nya —le recalcó para que no olvidará esa parte—. No estamos aún en condiciones de combatirlo en un ataque frontal, no somos suficientes ~nya.

—Aún pienso que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabarlo puesto que no esperaría un ataque desde el interior —insistió en esa discusión que ya habían tenido anteriormente.

—Si fuera más joven y atrevida ~nya como hace algunos años, no dudaría en hacerlo —razonó con ella para que entendiera su punto—. Sin embargo hacer algo así conlleva hacer un sacrificio más grande de vidas ~nya pues el riesgo es mayor, jugárselo todo en una sola partida es arriesgado cuando se tiene todo en contra.

—Se que no tengo las cartas a mi favor pero… —como siempre se rehusaba a dejar el tema por la paz.

—Dia-san ~nya, usted no está en condiciones físicas para enfrentarse a su hermano, si lo hace ahora, es muy probable que termine perdiendo más que solo su vida —aspiro su pipa en una gran bocanada—. Piense en su esposa.

—Es por ella que deseo acabar con él de una vez por todas —golpeó con furia con su mano la mesa provocando que se movieran las piezas sobre ella.

—Ser líder de un clan requiere madurez y temple ~nya, además de paciencia, no deje que la desesperación sea la que guíe sus pasos en este caso —Rin se acercó a Día poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla—. Si permite a sus miedos tomar el control de su vida no podrá vencer a sus enemigos ~nya.

Día no le contestó, entendía que si dejaba que su inexperiencia y su desesperación tomarán las riendas como hasta entonces lo habían hecho, no iba a lograr su propósito. Bajo la cabeza con enojo mirando con frustración el mapa que tenía el apellido de su familia en letras grandes en medio del esquema del pueblo.

—Aún tengo un camino largo por recorrer para asumir el lugar que me corresponde, ¿no es verdad? —volteo a mirar a Rin ya con pocas esperanzas en sus ojos.

—No es tan largo, pero ciertamente es un camino que nunca se deja de recorrer ~nya —apretó su hombro dándole una sonrisa de confort—. Usted es una buena persona y no dudo que un gran líder, solo debe aprender a manejar mejor sus decisiones y sus emociones, las peleas no solo se ganan con una espada en la mano ~nya.

—Es verdad, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —se relajó bajando sus hombros—. Debo ejercitar más mi paciencia.

—La gota de agua sobre la piedra es capaz de romperla a base de paciencia y constancia ~nya —la mujer le sonrió para infundirle confianza—. Usted obtendrá el éxito si sabe manejarlas de manera adecuada ~nya, la he visto interactuar con su joven esposa y creo que la paciencia es una virtud que usted maneja pero que no domina ~nya, pues al final es su frustración la que está tratando de ganarle la partida.

—¿La frustración? Como no sentirme así, impotente y frustrada al ver como la persona que amo ha sido maltratada de forma vil, además de mi familia —suspiró apretando su puño.

—Transforme toda esa frustración en su motivación para lograr sus metas Dia-san —Rin dió unas palmadas a su espalda—. Convierta estos malos momentos en experiencia para mejorar su vida ~nya. Ahora repasemos una vez más el plan.

.

— o —

.

Hanamaru había estado impaciente y nerviosa desde esa mañana, ella sabía que el tiempo había llegado para que Dia emprendiera su campaña de rescate para salvar a su familia y a You-chan, y eso la tenía alterada. No quería dejar ir a Dia a la lucha puesto que las veces anteriores su esposa no había salido bien librada en sus encuentros.

Tenía miedo de que de nueva cuenta alguna desgracia le ocurriera y esta vez no pudiera tenerla de regreso. Eso le aterraba, el imaginarse perdiendo a Dia cuando se había convertido en lo único que la mantenía bien y a salvo de sus pesadillas y el constante recuerdo de su desgracia.

Perderla significaría perder lo único bueno que había en su vida, la persona que la amaba aún cuando estaba dañada y que a base de paciencia la estaba sanando poco a poco. Se negaba a dejarla ir, no la iba a dejar irse así.

Había tomado esa determinación que había estado dándole vueltas a su cabeza desde esa mañana. Con sus nervios a tope y su miedo acosandola se sintió mal. Había tenido ese extraño malestar que no la dejaba en paz y que no se calmó ni aún cuando vio a Dia esa noche después de su reunión con Hoshizora-san.

Como en los últimos días Dia la espero en la cama manteniendo su brazo extendido para recibirla solo que en esta ocasión Maru se negó a aceptar su abrazo manteniéndose sentada sobre sus talones mirando a su esposa con determinación incierta.

—¿Pasa algo Hanamaru-san? —Dia se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el futón frente a la chica mirándola con confusión.

—Dia-san… —pronunció su nombre con inseguridad.

Dia entornó los ojos con ternura alzando su mano para tomar la mejilla de su joven esposa y cepillar con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios en una simple caricia para tranquilizarla, pero Maru no queria ser calmada en esta ocasión. Se hizo hacia adelante rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Dia aferrándose a ella luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

La chica la recibió con gusto apreciando el gesto de acercamiento y se puso a acariciar su cabello sobre la espalda con su mano libre. Maru tembló ligeramente parpadeando varias veces para no dejarse vencer por la humedad que estaba formándose en sus ojos.

—Todo va a estar bien Hanamaru-san —le susurro al oído deduciendo que es lo que podía tenerla en ese estado.

Maru negó con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y sin querer sus labios rozaron la piel sensible de esa área provocando un ligero estremecimiento en Dia que se mordió la boca para no delatarse. Alcanzó a oír la tenue voz de Maru diciendo algo que no pudo descifrar pero que la hizo temblar aún más cuando el contacto sobre su cuello se volvió más intenso.

—Ha… Hanamaru-san —dijo su nombre con dificultad cuando su mente se enfocó en lo bien que se sentían los labios de su esposa en su piel.

Los besos continuaron mientras la boca de Maru viajaba a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo resistirse mucho cuando sintió el aliento cálido de la chica soplando sobre su oído.

—¡Por favor Dia-san! —le suplicó—. ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No quiero que te pase nada malo ~zura! —se aferró a ella pegando su cuerpo a lo que Dia la tomó de la cintura cuando el peso de Maru le ganó cayendo de espaldas sobre el futón.

—Hanamaru-san, me toma por sorpresa tu petición y me encantaría poder llevarla a cabo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer —le hablo tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible aunque sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo de manera descontrolada delatando su estado.

—¿No puede hacerlo Hoshizora-san? ¿Es necesario que vayas así? ¡No quiero perderte ~zura! —dijo de forma atropellada haciendo que sus palabras llenaran de regocijo a Dia que jamás se imaginó poder tener a su linda esposa preocupada de esa manera por ella.

—No me vas a perder Hanamaru-san —apartó unos cabellos rebeldes que se habían ido a parar sobre su rostro cuando se incorporó sobre sus manos—, y esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma y por ti también, no puedo dejar que Kanan siga destruyendo todo lo que me importa.

—Pero él puede lastimarte —subió las cejas en un gesto de preocupación sentándose sobre el estómago de Dia a horcajadas—, y yo no quiero que eso pase ~zura.

—No voy a permitir que eso suceda —dijo con plena seguridad para que Hanamaru no siguiera pensando en eso.

—Pero… ¿qué puedo hacer para que no te vayas ~zura? —hizo una especie de puchero que enterneció a Dia.

—Nada —se rió con una tenue risa—, solo no preocuparte de más. Voy a estar bien porque sé que estarás aquí cuando regrese —le regalo otra gran sonrisa y Hanamaru se fue sobre ella.

—¡Zura~! Si dices esas cosas haces que no quiera dejarte ir todavía más —le reclamó tomando sus mejillas en un fuerte pellizco.

—Solo digo la verdad —se echó a reír y tomando desprevenida a Maru sostuvo su cintura para girarla y cambiar de lugar.

Dia quedó encima de la chica entre sus piernas recargando parte de su peso en su brazo sano y el otro en el cuerpo de Maru que se tensó de inmediato trayendo a ella recuerdos que no quería revivir.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dejar su demonios en el fondo empujándolos con fuerza para que no arruinaran ese momento. Dia noto esa tensión y trato de quitarse enseguida para no seguir incomodando a la chica pero Maru la detuvo poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

—No —le pidió—, no te vayas por favor.

Un aura inusual rodeo a Hanamaru que le hizo sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo a Dia. Había algo diferente en la chica y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Yo… yo puedo… quiero… por favor… haré lo que quieras… pero no te vayas... —trastabilló sus palabras de manera nerviosa sujetando el rostro de Dia atrayendola hacia ella para unirse en un beso.

Los labios de Hanamaru se movieron contra los suyos de una forma mecánica, sin emociones. El estremecimiento que la invadió no se debió al beso en sí, sino a la frialdad con la que estaba siendo dado. Eso sólo hizo que la rabia la llenará al imaginar que de esa misma manera Hanamaru tenía que dejarse manipular por Kanan para acceder a sus bajos deseos.

Paró en seco el beso separándose de forma abrupta de Maru que se quedó indefensa al punto de casi encogerse esperando una reprimenda de parte de Dia y eso sólo la hizo sentir peor a la Kurosawa. Mil pensamientos horribles cruzaron su mente al ver a su esposa así preguntándose qué tanto daño le había hecho Kanan a Hanamaru.

—Así no —dijo poniendo distancia—, te amo y te respeto como para hacer algo indebido —frunció las cejas enojada, más bien furiosa consigo misma.

—Dia-san… —apenas pudo decir su nombre antes de encogerse completamente avergonzada—, ¿es por qué ahora no valgo nada? —no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar—. ¿Es mi culpa por qué dejé que él me usará?

—No, por supuesto que no —Dia fue a abrazar a la chica viendo el estado en el que entró—. Para mí eres la persona más valiosa que tengo o llegaré a tener jamás y que quiero cuidar tanto como pueda, no me importa lo que haya pasado, eso no te resta valor, al contrario, te hace todavía más importante para mí porque fue tu sacrificio lo que me salvó. Tú me salvaste Hanamaru-san, no podría usar mi vida para terminar nunca de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

Maru sollozo a moco tendido en su pecho sin poder dejar de sentirse sucia y una cosa sin valor alguno a pesar de lo que le decía. Eso partió el corazón de Dia.

—Te amo, te amo tanto que no me importa esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que estés bien y cómoda con nuestra relación, nuestro matrimonio —limpio algunas de las lágrimas de Maru—. No quiero que te forces a algo que no sientes o no quieres tan solo por una idea equivocada.

Hanamaru negó enérgicamente sacudiendo la cabeza para refutar las palabras de Dia.

—No… no… yo en verdad quiero —dijo con algo de timidez—, solo…

—Aún no estás lista —completó Dia levantando la barbilla de Hanamaru—. No tienes que presionarte, yo no lo estoy haciendo, dejemos que las cosas fluyan a su propio ritmo. Yo estaré aquí de regreso pronto y podremos seguir adelante poco a poco. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí y en qué regresaré a tu lado.

Dia sonrió con amor para infundirle esa confianza y esa tranquilidad que Maru necesitaba en ese momento. La dejó sollozar por algunos minutos en los que Hanamaru término de derramar sus lágrimas y entre las dos limpiaron su rostro para quitar esos restos de humedad en sus mejillas. Aún con algunos sollozos esporádicos Maru asintió para decirle que sí, que confiaba en ella y en que todo iba a estar bien.

—Solo… solo cuídate por favor… —dijo cuando pudo hablar por fin—. Yo voy a estar aquí esperándote.

—Si, lo haré —le contestó llenando su rostro de pequeños besos.

.

— o —

.

A la mañana siguiente ambas mujeres se despertaron temprano, Dia debía alistarse para salir al alba y Hanamaru no podía seguir en la cama sabiendo que ella estaba por partir. Sin embargo el malestar que la había agobiado el día anterior volvió a estar presente, incluso con más fuerza. Sólo que no quiso importunar a Dia dándole esa preocupación atribuyéndolo a su desavenencia de la noche y sus nervios de todo el día.

Como pudo ayudó a Dia a alistarse para que pudiera tener todo lo necesario para su viaje. Hizo el trabajo con algo de lentitud, cosa poco usual, pues un leve mareo la tenía mal y casi cualquier movimiento le provocaba el malestar. Por aquí termino se dispensó con Dia que fue a reunirse con Rin dejando a Maru en la cocina que quería ver a Yohane o a Riko con urgencia para que le dieran algo para calmarla.

Riko la recibió dándole un té de hierbas relajantes pues supuso que quizás estuviera así debido a la preocupación de ver partir a Dia a la lucha. Yohane sólo se quedó pensativa mirándola de arriba a abajo y fue a buscar entre su botica de hierbas, que se había armado a últimas fechas, algo para dar a su amiga.

Antes del mediodía los samuráis al mando de Hoshizora-san y Dia-san salieron del templo en la montaña para dirigirse a Fuji. Hanamaru despidió a Dia con un beso en los labios y la promesa de volver a verse en unos días estando sanas y salvas. Sólo así la dejó ir después de retenerla por varios minutos en los que Rin-san estuvo riéndose afablemente del par de tortolitos que estaban hechos.

Con tristeza Hanamaru regreso con Yohane y Riko a la cocina pero en algún punto del retorno, Riko se disculpó aduciendo que tenía unos pendientes que atender y desapareció antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir nada. Aunque Hanamaru sospechó que Yohane sabía algo al respecto pues no objetó su ida.

Estando con Yohane ayudándola a seleccionar las verduras y algunas otras cosas en la cocina, percibió un aroma que le provocó una cierta molestia. Alzó la vista para buscar el origen de dicho olor y vio como unos de los que habían sido designados como cazadores traían hasta la mesa de trabajo de Yohane y las otras cocineras su ración de carne de algún animal que habían cazado, matado y desollado.

La visión de la carne ensangrentada y la grasa y los músculos desprovistos de la piel le produjeron de nuevo esa sensación de malestar que la había acompañado desde el día anterior. Sintió náuseas y el mareo súbito que le movió el piso cuando se incorporó de donde estaba sentada para no seguir viendo todo aquello. Sólo que apenas estaba dando el primer paso cuando todo dió vueltas en su cabeza y se sintió desvanecer nublandose su vista hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo no sin antes tirar también la tanda de vegetales que había estado seleccionando.

.

— o —

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Bueno ya no lo revise así que disculparan las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que el autocorrector me cambia. Ando cansada y puteada así que, aunque no pude terminar el siguiente capítulo aún._

 _Debo advertir que esto está como novela mexicana o turca, más cliché no se puede y en parte creo que eso me tiene en bloqueo. Eso y que ya me comen las manos por pasar a la siguiente historia que aún no se cual de todas tomar pero que seguramente será un sobrenatural._

 _Necesito pasar este bloqueó porque siento que todo sale feo de lo que escribo y eso me desanima._

— _o —_

—¡Maru-chan! ¡Maru-chan! —oyó a lo lejos la voz de su amiga Yo-chan llamándola pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no respondía como ella quería para poder contestarle.

Además de que un dolor punzante parecía estar atormentando su cerebro haciendo que de inmediato se llevará las manos a la cabeza para intentar calmarlo.

—Déjate ahí, tienes un chichón bastante grande así que no lo toques mucho —Yo-chan le agarró las manos antes de que por equivocación presionará el área golpeada.

—¿Qué me pasó ~zura? —quiso saber aún con la confusión presente en ella, no entendía qué es lo que había sucedido.

—¿Dímelo tú, Maru-chan? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo? Sólo te desmayaste de pronto —la ayudó a incorporarse para quedar sentada aún con la mirada perdida y la queja en su rostro.

—Solo… ~zura… solo sé que algo me dió mucho asco, creo que fue el olor de la carne —el recordar eso le hizo revolver el estómago de nuevo y una fuerte arcada la obligó a taparse la boca para no vomitar.

—¡Oh! —fue la escueta reacción de Yohane que puso cara de preocupación.

Se giró para buscar algo y al regresar Maru vio que traía una taza de té en las manos que le ofreció para que bebiera.

—Esto te va a ayudar a controlar las náuseas —le habló con seriedad lo que hizo sonar las alarmas de Maru que pocas veces la oía dirigirse a ella de esa manera.

—Gracias —tomó la taza dándole un largo sorbo.

El aroma y el sabor le recordó algo que en un principio no supo reconocer, no fue conforme el líquido fue descendiendo por su garganta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. Muchas veces había ofrecido ese mismo brebaje a mujeres convalecientes para aliviar sus malestares debido al…

—¡Estoy embarazada! —grito de repente espantando a Yo-chan que casi brinco del susto.

—¡Me asustaste! —le reclamó tomando aire—. Y lo otro ya lo sabía —frunció el ceño enojada—, lo había olvidado por completo con todo esto que no pude darte algo para evitarlo, además de que Riri-chan no me dejó hacerlo cuando quise. ¡Maldición Riri-chan!

—¡¿Lo sabías ~zura?! —dijo sorprendida Hanamaru.

—Maru-chan, ¿cuando fue la última vez que… ya sabes —se sonrojó—, pasó eso? ¿No te ha preocupado el que tu periodo se haya atrasado?

La chica medito un poco sus palabras y haciendo sus cuentas supo que era así, estaba embarazada de ese canalla.

—¡Yo-chan! —gimoteo con desesperación—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Dia-san sobre esto? Ella me va a rechazar —se llevó las manos a la cara para romper a llorar.

—Si lo hace la mató —se cruzó de brazos Yohane—. Lo menos que puede hacer es aceptarte así, con tu hijo, después de todo fue por ella.

—¿Y si no lo hace ~zura? —levantó la vista—. No quiero tener un hijo de ese hombre —volvió a sollozar—. Yo-chan, ¿qué hago?

Yohane se quedó callada unos minutos, tenía la idea de lo que podían hacer ahora pero era demasiado malo para proponerlo a estas alturas. Aún así no podía resistir el ver a su amor imposible en este estado. Ya era bastante horrible lo que había tenido que pasar como para que tuviera además que cargar con eso el resto de su vida viendo el fruto de aquel abuso.

—Hay una forma —dijo con algo de temor—, en que puedo hacer que dejes de estar embarazada —lentamente Hanamaru alzó el rostro para ver a su amiga—. Sólo debes estar completamente segura, porque no hay vuelta atrás una vez lo haga y debo advertirte que también que hay un alto riesgo de que sufras en el proceso.

—Lo que sea necesario ~zura, no me importa —se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos con desesperación.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar pues era ella la no se sentía segura de hacer eso a su amiga.

—Si ~zura —respondió con convicción aún por encima de sus lágrimas.

—Entonces… —titubeó—, debo conseguir las cosas que voy a necesitar.

Hizo sus cuentas mentales para asegurarse de que tenía todo consigo pero lamentablemente no era así, o más bien afortunadamente. Todos sus brebajes especiales y las plantas exóticas de su huerto se habían quedado atrás en Fuji. Aquí había logrado conseguir algunas pero no eran para ese propósito.

—Tendré que ir al lago al pie de la montaña donde crece la planta que requiero —comentó pensando en cuál sería el tiempo que le demoraría hacer eso sin tener ayuda porque no podía delatarse—. Al menos me demorare día y medio en ir y regresar y después en la preparación por lo menos otro días más.

—¿Tanto tiempo ~zura? —Maru se puso nerviosa, no quería que Dia llegará a enterarse y debían hacer esto antes de que ellos regresaran.

—No puedo apresurarlo a riesgo de hacerte más daño —le dijo preocupada—. Podrías morir si no se hace con cuidado.

—¡Por favor Yo-chan! —suplicó casi de rodillas—. Que sea antes de que Dia regrese.

—Ellos tardarán al menos de cuatro a cinco días, yo estaré lista antes de ese tiempo —de inmediato se levantó recogiendo sus cosas—. Debo partir de inmediato, te dejaré a cargo de alguna de las mujeres que están en la cocina.

—¿Y Riko-chan ? —se dió cuenta de que no la había visto desde esta mañana y era inusual que no estuvieran las dos juntas—. ¿Dónde está Riko-chan?

—Ella… bueno, Riri tuvo que irse —no dio muchas explicaciones y se apresuró a salir.

—¡Yo-chan! —le gritó Hanamaru apurándose también para alcanzarla—. ¿Dónde está Riko-chan? —la alcanzó antes de que se escabullera impidiéndole el paso.

—Pues… —Yohane busco alguna manera de escapar al interrogatorio pero no hubo suerte—, ella… ¡hay bueno! Ella fue a rescatar a You-chan.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito sorprendida—. Pero para eso Hoshizora-san y Dia-san han ido a sacarla de Fuji.

—¡Hazle entender eso! —dijo exasperada—. ¡Es necia y terca como esa mula de You-chan! ¡Le he dicho no tienes porque ir, deja que ellos se hagan cargo pero no, ella tenía que ir personalmente a sacarlo! ¡Cómo si ella fuera a hacer la diferencia! —término resoplando.

—Ama mucho a You-chan —susurro para sí misma pero Yohane la alcanzó a oír.

—El suyo ha sido un amor demasiado trágico —suspiro la chica—. Anda déjame ir que el tiempo apremia, puedes tomar el té todas las mañanas para ayudarte con las molestias, ya sabes, las náuseas matutinas —Hanamaru asintió conociendo muy bien de qué te hablaba.

—Ten mucho cuidado —la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa pero Yohane se repuso rápido y correspondió el abrazo.

—Estaré de vuelta pronto —antes de que la dejara ir, Yohane le dió un beso en la frente y abandonó el lugar poco después.

.

— o —

.

Era entrada la noche cuando Riko llegó al pueblo. La vigilancia era estrecha y había tenido que pasar desapercibida metiéndose en un carruaje que llevaba provisiones para los Takami. Conocía bien su estructura y sabía cómo esconderse en ellos para librarse de la guardia. En alguna ocasión antes había tenido que hacer eso, solo que no resultó como esperaba, había recibido un castigo ejemplar por parte de Chika cuando intentó escapar aquella vez.

Pudo colarse después de muchas dificultades y ayudada por las sombras y lo que Leah le había enseñado cuando convivió con ella logró pasar hasta la casa Kurosawa. Una vez allí tuvo que esperar para tener alguna pista sobre el paradero de su querido You-chan. Por lo poco que sabía, los Takami lo tenían preso en algún lugar de sus áreas designadas pero iba a ser trasladado hasta la casa Kurosawa para la ejecución del día de la celebración del inicio de la primavera.

Tuvo que esperar para poderse colar al interior del mismo modo en que antes habían escapado de aquella casa. Sólo que para su mala suerte, aquel sitio de entrada había sido reforzado en vigilancia y fue capturada por un par de sujetos que la sometieron enseguida aún cuando se resistió y les dió batalla, no se rindió hasta que noto el escudo en sus ropas. No los reconoció, no tenían el escudo de los Kurosawa, ni de los Takami, incluso de los Kazuno, este era diferente, se le hizo conocido pero siguió sin identificarlo.

La llevaron con ellos dándose cuenta de que procuraron mantener su identidad oculta al colocarle su capucha sobre la cabeza y caminando por donde no había presencia de otras personas.

.

— o —

.

Dia y Rin habían pasado al interior del pueblo cruzando el muro que lo bordeada ayudados por los espías que habían enviado previamente y que se colocaron en puntos estratégicos para la misión de rescate. Lograron pasar tres grupos reducidos, aproximadamente 15 hombres en total, que penetraron por diversos puntos de la ciudad y se reencontraron en un sitio previamente seleccionado, más un cuarto grupo más numeroso que esperaba a las afueras para entrar en acción si era necesario para abrirles una vía de escape.

Tuvieron que esperar a que la noche estuviera entrada, permaneciendo agazapados hasta la madrugada cuando la gente dormía en esa hora perdida que era conocida como la hora de los demonios. Para tal efecto, hicieron uso de las viejas leyendas y aprovecharían el miedo de las personas para disfrazarse de yōkai y asustar a algún curioso o a algún incauto.

La ejecución estaba planeada para primera hora del amanecer, eso era en tres horas, por lo tanto no contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que las calles se llenaran de nuevo con personas madrugando para el espectáculo. Debían apresurarse y sacar a todos en menos de una hora.

Se toparon con un par de obstáculos que sortearon sin mucho problema. Abatieron a algunos guardias que custodiaban las calles escondiendo sus cuerpos inertes en los callejones oscuros. De acuerdo a lo que sus informantes les habían dicho, You y su padre estarían en las celdas de la casa Kurosawa. Día sabía muy bien donde. Mientras que Ruby y Mari estarían en los aposentos en las habitaciones del ala oeste.

Sin embargo conforme avanzaban para llegar, un mal presentimiento vino hasta Rin y Dia lo compartió también. Había guardias pero no los suficientes para lo que debían estar resguardando. Les ponían obstáculos solo que no eran tan difíciles y comenzaba a ser sospechoso. Al llegar a una intersección justo antes de entrar en la casa Kurosawa, Rin hizo el ademán de que se separaran, Dia tomó la mitad del grupo y Hoshizora-san la otra mitad.

Yendo en dos grupos ahora, se dividieron el trabajo. Rin iría por Ruby y Mari mientras Día iría por You y su padre. Dia conocía de pies a cabeza la casa Kurosawa por lo que no fue complicado encontrar el punto donde podían entrar sin ser vistos y que daba justamente hacia uno de los patios aledaños a la zona de las celdas. Los primeros pasos que dieron pasaron desapercibidos, no fue hasta que entraron al patio principal que se toparon con un nutrido grupo de soldados. Estos llevaban el escudo Takami y les cortaron el camino.

Por primera vez en la noche la verdadera pelea dió inicio.

Con habilidad Día logró acabar con sus adversarios, a pesar de estar con un brazo inmovilizado, y con ayuda de los samuráis que la acompañaban pronto lograron contener el ataque, sin embargo la alerta de su presencia fue dada y llegaron más hombres a reforzar a los Takami. Ante la nueva oleada que los superó en número Dia optó por desviar el camino tomando un sendero adyacente que los llevaría al mismo lugar solo que era un poco más largo.

Como pudieron corrieron dejando atrás a sus agresores pero nuevos guerreros saltaron sobre ellos desde la muralla desviándolos aún más de su objetivo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba. Aún así decidió ir contra la corriente y haciendo un esfuerzo rompió la formación de los Takami y logró pasar hacia la zona de las celdas.

Sólo que ya estaban esperándola allí.

—Si esperabas encontrar a tu padre o al pequeño traidor lamento decirte que llegas tarde —una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, de característicos ojos rojos la recibió acompañada de una más pequeña que reconoció de inmediato, era la que casi la había matado con su flecha envenenada la última vez.

—¡Mito-san! ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Dónde tiene a You-kun? —la interrogó esperando una respuesta mientras Leah le apuntaba con su arco.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —se echó a reír a carcajadas—. De todos modos no queda nada de ellos y pronto los vas a acompañar también.

—¡Tsk! —Dia escupió al suelo—. Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿dónde está mi padre y You-kun?

—Si tanto quieres saberlo —se encogió de hombros indiferente—, Kanan y Chika se los han llevado. Al norte está Kanan esperando por ti y tu padre y en el sur está Chika y You esperando no te presentes para matar al molesto chico que me ha traído muchos problemas —Mito se cruzó de brazos—. ¿A quién vas a salvar?

Dia se quedó inmóvil unos segundos pensando en qué hacer. Estaba enojada por tener que decidir por quién debía ir, eso no estaba en sus planes, por una parte estaba su deseo de venganza por Kanan y por otro su deber de sacar a You con vida de aquel lugar.

—El tiempo corre Dia-san —la interrumpió Mito que aún esperaba su reacción.

—Maldi… —no termino de hablar pues una flecha surco los cielos hasta casi llegar a ella, la pudo esquivar por escasos centímetros.

Leah había disparado y no dudaba que al igual que aquella que le encajara antes está también estuviera envenenada.

—Más cuidado con sus palabras —se dirigió a ella la chica del arco—. No esperaba que sobreviviera la primera vez pero no fallaré una segunda si tengo la oportunidad.

—Por cierto —intervino de nuevo Mito-san—, Kanan-san me ha pedido que le envíe sus saludos a su esposa, ¿cómo se llama? —lanzó la pregunta al aire.

—Kunikida Hanamaru-san —respondió Leah.

—¡Oh si! Hanamaru-san, linda chica según Kanan-san, muy complaciente en la cama me ha contado —dijo con toda la mala intención de provocar a Dia.

—¡Callate! —grito Dia llena de rabia—. ¡Callete! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de ese modo de mi esposa!

—No he sido yo quien lo ha dicho —se burló—. Sabes donde encontrarlo si quieres reclamarle algo, no te detendré aquí.

Dicho eso Mito se dió la vuelta teniendo la confianza de que Leah cubría su espalda, la chica en ningún momento bajo su arco y los guerreros bloquearon el paso para no dejar que Dia y compañía los siguieran.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Dia-san? —uno de los samuráis que conformaban su grupo se aproximó a ella para preguntarle.

—Iremos al norte —exclamó para desconcierto de los presentes que solo se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Está segura? Hoshizora-san dijo que debíamos priorizar la extracción de Watanabe-san no la confrontación con Kanan-san —le recordó el hombre pero Dia no le hizo caso.

—Iremos al norte, voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas —dio la orden cegada por la rabia y el enojo dando la espalda a lo que sabía debía hacer.

.

— o —

.

—Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien te atrapó —la rubia dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te hubieran descubierto Kanan te habría mandado a matar de inmediato.

Mari miró a Riko mientras los dos guardias la custodiaban uno de cada lado. La rubia estaba amamantando a su hija que comía ávidamente aún a esa hora de la noche, la niña se había despertado llorando por hambre.

—¿Cómo supo que vendría? —preguntó intrigada Riko y fue allí que cayó en cuenta de que el escudo que el par de guardias llevaban correspondía al de la familia O'hara a la cual pertenecía Mari.

—No lo sabía realmente, pero esperaba que Dia llegará o alguien que quisiera salvar al chico —acarició el rostro de su pequeña que era la viva imagen de Kanan—. Tengo una deuda con él y es tiempo de saldarla.

—¿Dónde está? —solicito saber y Mari sonrió.

—Solo debes recordarle cual es mi petición —meció a su bebé que después de comer del pecho de su madre parecía estar quedándose dormida—. No es por mi, es por ella, Aina debe salir libre de cualquier castigo contra mí o su padre.

Riko miró a Mari y su hija meditando unos segundos su petición. Eso era algo que ya se había discutido con Dia y por lo cual ellos también habían decidido sacarla de allí, así que qué más daba.

—Lo haré, solo debo sacarlo con vida de aquí —dijo, pues si no salían con vida de nada servía la promesa que ella hiciera.

—Muy bien —Mari asintió arrullando a su bebé que ya estaba prácticamente dormida—, debes ir al sur, esa chica loca la tiene consigo. Debo reconocer que You-kun es resistente pero está llegando a su límite.

—Chika lo tiene —aunque eso es algo que ya sabía, todavía se le hacía un nudo en el estómago a Riko de imaginar la clase de cosas a las que Chika la debía estar sometiendo.

—Si —a pesar de que no era una pregunta Mari contestó—, debes apresurarte, Kanan dió la orden de que si al amanecer no se aparecía Dia, Chika podría matarlo.

—Debo irme ahora —Riko reclamó de nuevo sus armas que habían sido arrebatadas por el par de hombres.

—Espera —la detuvo Mari—, ellos irán contigo para asegurarte llegar.

Los dos guardias O'hara saludaron a la rubia y estaban por salir cuando otros hombres irrumpieron en la habitación.

Hoshizora-san venía a la cabeza del grupo y se disgustó mucho cuando vio a Riko allí, sus cejas se encorvaron en señal de desaprobación.

—Sakurauchi-san ~nya, ¿qué hace aquí? Creí haber sido muy específica con la orden de que usted no debería unirse a esta campaña —Rin se aproximó a ella pero la chica se apartó con rapidez.

—Tengo que hacer esto —los dos tipos que la custodiaban la protegieron para evitar que la tomaran.

—No importa ahora, Dia-san debe estar en las celdas sacando a Watanabe-san de aquí —informó Rin pero Mari de inmediato intervino.

—¿Qué Día está dónde? —entre tanto desorden la bebé de Mari se había despertado llorando por el bullicio repentino—. ¡Tranquila mi niña! —trató de volverla a dormir—. Eso está mal, You-chan no está allí, Kanan dió la orden de sacarlo está tarde.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Rin se dirigió a ella y al ver el escudo de los hombres supo y de quién se trataba—. Usted debe ser O'hara Mari, al fin nos conocemos —hizo una reverencia.

—Me alegra poder poner un rostro a la recomendación de mi querida tía —Mari le devolvió la inclinación—. Sólo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Si Dia fue a las celdas no va a encontrar nada, Kanan se fue esta tarde llevándose consigo a los prisioneros.

—¿Dónde han ido? —la interrogó.

—You está en el sur, en la plaza —Rin hizo una señal con la cabeza y se dispusieron a irse—. ¡Espere! —los detuvo Mari—. Aún no he terminado, Kanan también se llevó a su padre, ellos deben estar en el otro extremo de la ciudad y si conozco a Dia lo suficiente ella debe haber ido tras él.

Hoshizora-san, meditó sus palabras y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón, existía una alta probabilidad de que Dia hubiera ido por Kanan en lugar de hacer lo posible por sacar al chico. Debía solucionar esto rápido.

—En ese caso nos dividiremos, ustedes vendrán conmigo a liberar a Watanabe-san y ustedes irán en búsqueda de Dia-san, únicamente ellos —señaló a tres hombres—, escoltaran a O'hara-san y a Ruby-san hasta el punto de extracción.

Los tipos asintieron pero cuando se disponían a salir fueron interceptados por un grupo de guerreros de la casa que de inmediato dieron la voz de alarma. Con rapidez repelieron a los guardias pero pronto los relevaron nuevos y en mayor cantidad acorralandolos en el interior de la habitación.

—Váyanse ahora —Mari los urgió con ayuda de sus subalternos a escapar por una salida alterna—, no hay tiempo que perder, olvídense de nosotras por ahora, estamos a salvo.

—Pueden venir por nosotros —Riko le pidió pero Mari se negó.

—Estoy más segura aquí que lejos de Kanan, aún necesitan de alguien que los ayude desde dentro —le dijo casi empujándola fuera—. Sólo traten de llevarse a Ruby-chan si es posible. Ella está durmiendo un par de habitaciones más adelante.

Uno a uno fueron dejando la habitación guiados por los hombres de Mari, los que se hubieron sacrificado por darles el tiempo para escapar terminaron sucumbiendo a las afueras del cuarto tratando de retrasar el avance de los guerreros Kurosawa.

—Regresaremos por usted O'hara-san —Rin le hizo la promesa antes de abandonar la habitación.

.

— o —

.


	38. Chapter 38

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Bueno quería hacer este capítulo con más cosas pero creo que tendré que pasar a dividirlo todavía más. Me trabe con este, debo admitir, me costó bastante por diversas razones. Una, que tuve mucho trabajo y reinicie mi tiempo en el CrossFit. Dos, que no sabía cómo continuar y debido a eso estaba reticente de seguir escribiendo. De vez en cuando me pasa._

 _Pero bueno, les dejo esto para que tengan algo más para leer y me voy a seguir escribiendo la continuación._

 _Ya quiero acabar pero aún le falta._

— _o —_

Habian avanzado prácticamente teniendo la vía libre a su paso, a diferencia del anterior altercado. Dia y sus subordinados seguían el camino para ir al norte, en específico a donde se ubica uno de los templos del pueblo. No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando lo hicieron una comitiva ya los estaba esperando.

En apariencia no eran muchos, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que había más al acecho detrás de los muros del templo. Busco en los alrededores pero no vio rastro de Kanan o su padre, no fue hasta que se abrieron las puertas del templo que Kanan salió del interior dándole la bienvenida junto a otro grupo nutrido de soldados. Eran más que con los que podían lidiar, aún así no se intimido ni dió un paso atrás.

—Veo que elegiste venir al sitio correcto —Kanan habló con su usual tono despectivo—, no esperaba menos de ti, querida hermana.

Día prácticamente gruñó al ver que una vez más caía en esa trampa anticipada. No es como si no supiera lo que le esperaba, simplemente no iba a dar marcharse sin pelear esta vez. Costara lo que costara estaba decidida a acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

—Tenía que venir a detener esta locura que estás llevando a cabo —le respondió intentando mantenerse serena—. Esto que te has vuelto no es el Kanan que conozco.

—Tal vez no me conocías lo suficiente —encogió los hombros con desdén—. Por mucho tiempo he tenido que soportar ser un maldito peón, la vergüenza que hay que ocultar, aquello que no debió existir, pero no más. Sólo he reclamado lo que es mío por derecho. ¡Soy el primogénito!

—Podrás serlo pero el derecho es mío, yo soy una Kurosawa legítima —gritó en medio de la plaza para hacer valer su autoridad y Kanan apretó el puño enojado—. No puedes usurpar mi lugar.

Kanan se echó a reír con grandes carcajadas y justo allí del interior del templo algunos guardias trajeron casi arrastrando a lo que en algún momento fue un gran y orgulloso hombre que no se dejaba avasallar por nadie. Su padre caminaba con pasos torpes, cansados, agotados del esfuerzo que suponía la carga sobre sus hombros. Un enorme y pesado yugo de madera rodeaba su cuello atrapando su cabeza y sus manos que se veían enrojecidas, oscuras manchas de sangre acumulada y piel irritada que se desprendía a girones. Un horrible espectáculo para la imagen que tenía de su padre.

Sus pies jalaban cadenas gruesas que limitaban sus pasos y dificultaban aún más su precario avance. Los soldados que lo acompañaban lo detuvieron haciéndolo caer de rodillas empujandolo hasta quedar en el suelo solo sostenido por el yugo que se clavó en la tierra. Su respiración se notaba desigual y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que alguna vez tuvieron. No quedaba nada de ese hombre que imponía su presencia a donde quiera que se plantaba, Kanan lo había reducido a eso.

—No usurpo nada si esto jamás te perteneció —Kanan se aproximó hasta su padre para poner un pie sobre el yugo haciendo presión que cerró el apriete del cuello del hombre mayor—. ¿No es así padre? —apretó más provocando que el rostro fuera adquiriendo un horrendo color morado por encima de los cardenales y la hinchazón por los golpes en su rostro deformado.

—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos Kanan —Dia avanzó un paso para detenerlo pero enseguida las huestes de su hermano se apresuraron a poner una barrera entre ellos haciéndole desistir—. Tienes que parar esto o si no...

—¿O si no qué? ¿Me vas a detener? ¿Cómo? —de nueva cuenta de rió—. No estás ni en condiciones, ni tienes la habilidad para hacer algo así.

—Si crees eso no tendrás miedo de medirte conmigo en un duelo —lo retó mostrando su katana.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con un brazo roto? ¿Dar lástima? —los soldados se rieron haciendo enojar a Dia por su ofensa.

Kanan retiró su peso del yugo y con su mano agarró los cabellos de su padre alzando su cabeza.

—Mira eso, ve cómo voy a acabar con tu querida hija, papá —le susurró Kanan al hombre caído que no respondió.

—Al menos va a sanar y tendré ambos brazos, ¿qué tienes tú? ¿Una sola mano? —se envalentono Kanan para responderle a su insulto con otro.

—No me hagas hablar de lo que tengo yo que tú no tienes —alzó el brazo donde antes había estado su mano y ahora lucía una tipo prótesis con la forma de un puño de acero—. Tu esposa puede avalar mi desempeño en ese aspecto —dijo con toda la intención de provocar la ira de Dia.

—¡Te voy a matar por lo que le hiciste! —Dia desenvainó su katana dispuesta para el combate—. ¡Ven aquí y enfrenta tu castigo!

Los soldados abrieron su paso haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Kanan fuera al encuentro de Dia.

Las espadas chocaron en un primer lance que fue bastante descontrolado por parte de Dia. El enojo la tenía fuera de sus casillas y estaba actuando de forma precipitada y Kanan estaba aprovechando eso para burlarse de ella. Claramente Kanan se veía superior aún con las deficiencias que tenían.

—¿Vas a tomar esto con seriedad? —le reclamó Dia harta de ver cómo sus intentos eran infructuosos.

—Entonces pelea de verdad, sigues siendo una niña jugando con una espada. ¿Cuando vas a madurar? —repelió otro de sus ataques sin mucha dificultad.

—No me hables como si tuvieras toda la experiencia —jadeó Dia—. Lo que has hecho no tiene nada de maduro, no es más que una venganza sin sentido que ha perjudicado a personas inocentes.

—¿Inocentes? Puedo decir que disfrute mucho de corromper esa inocencia, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad cuando la tuviste —Kanan se relamió los labios—, y mira que Hanamaru-san fue muy buena en su trabajo.

—¡Callate! —grito aguantando las lágrimas que pujaban por salir—. No tienes ningún derecho, no tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso.

—Eres débil, sigues y seguirás siendo débil y visceral —Kanan recibió otro lance de Dia solo que esta vez Kanan le contestó con un golpe de su puño de acero que rozó la mandíbula de la chica aunque aún así fue lo suficientemente fuerte que casi la noqueó.

Dia cayó al suelo con la boca sangrando aullando por el dolor que por poco le había fracturado la mandíbula. Su espada yacía a un costado fuera de su alcance y estaba a merced de la espada de Kanan.

—Disfruta de tu tiempo en el otro mundo —levantó su katana dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de Dia—, que yo voy a disfrutar del mío teniendo a tu esposa como mi perra concubina.

Antes de que pudiera caer el golpe de la espada, Dia tomó un puño de tierra y lo arrojó a la cara de Kanan cubriendo sus ojos nublando así su vista dándole tiempo para librarse del filo de la katana.

—¡Maldita! —Kanan retrocedió para hacer espacio y poder quitarse la arena del rostro.

Con problemas Dia se incorporó aprovechando el momento y fue a buscar la revancha. Tomó su espada del suelo y de inmediato lanzó un golpe contra Kanan que apenas pudo cubrirse debido a su mala visión. El impulso lo echó atrás casi cayendo al suelo y de no ser porque de inmediato un par de sus subordinados fueron a socorrerlo Dia habría arremetido contra él de nuevo.

—¡Ven aquí! —la chica agitó su katana enojada al ver como Kanan era protegido impidiéndole ir por él—. ¿Acaso tienes que ocultarte?

Se sacudió la arena que la cara tallando sus ojos y empujando lejos suyo a los hombres que lo rodeaban. Camino de nuevo hasta estar frente a Dia.

—Juegas sucio también —se rió entre dientes—. ¡Bueno ya era hora que hicieras algo más interesante! ¡Así el vencerte será más satisfactorio!

Volvieron a ponerse en posición de combate para reiniciar su lucha.

.

— o —

.

—¡Ruby-san! —Riko y algunos otros guerreros irrumpieron en la habitación de la más joven de la familia Kurosawa—. ¡Debemos irnos de inmediato!

La chica fue hasta ella quien no se veía de un buen semblante debido a que la espantaron pues se encontraba durmiendo.

—¡Piggyyyy! ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué… qué significa esto? —se cubrió con las sábanas de su cama hasta la cabeza para luego bajarla un poco apenas asomando los ojos.

—¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos irnos ya si quieres volver a ver a Dia-san! —Riko fue hasta ella para sacarla de la cama.

—¡Espera…! ¿Qué? —Ruby no salió de su ensimismamiento estando reticente a ser llevada por Riko.

—¡Anda que aún debemos ir por You-chan! —al oír el nombre del chico Ruby se soltó del agarre de Riko.

—¿Aún está vivo? —preguntó esperanzada solo que eso provocó un dolor en el pecho de la otra joven que vio reducidas sus oportunidades de encontrar a su querido You-chan.

—Quiero creer que es así —volvió a tomarla del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la habitación—. Chika no lo mataría aún, no sin que esté yo presente al menos…

—Tienen que quitárselo a esa mujer loca, ella… ella es mala —sus ojos se llenaron de temor, como si una sombra hubiera cubierto su cara—. Su hermana es… peor aún…

—Lo sé —susurro Riko y ambas dejaron el lugar junto al resto de los guerreros que cuidaron su salida.

.

— o —

.

—Bueno, tal parece que a nadie le interesa tu miserable vida —Chika arremetió contra una muy malherida y ausente You que ni siquiera volteo a verla—. ¡Eh! Al menos pon atención cuando te hablo.

You estaba, sí podía decirse que aún algo residía en su cuerpo, atado de manos contra sostenido apenas por sus músculos ya que los huesos de sus hombros habían sido llevados al extremo al permanecer tantos días en esa pose. Su vientre, sus piernas y parte de sus brazos estaban cubiertos con sangre seca producto de diversos cortes superficiales que aunque no llevaban por debajo de la piel ardían y dolían lo suficiente para ser considerado una tortura. Chika era especialista en eso.

Su cabello castaño cenizo estaba sucio después de tantos días y su cuello estaba vencido por el peso de su cabeza que permanecía agachada. Diversos golpes decoraban su cara y más sangre cubría parte de su rostro, orejas y cuello. Apenas un trapo cubría su intimidad y sus pechos estando prácticamente desnuda. Aún así su tórax aún se inflaba cada vez que sus pulmones respiraban, aunque con dificultad, tenía algunas costillas rotas y grandes manchas púrpura daban fé de eso.

—¡Oi, You-chan! —se acercó a él empujando su frente para que alzará la cara pero los ojos azules que en otro tiempo reflejaban el cielo prístino, hoy no eran más que nubarrones oscuros sin vida—. ¿Así piensas recibir a las visitas? No lo creo.

Chika chasqueó los dedos y un soldado cargando una cubeta con un agrio olor a vinagre la tiró sobre el chico. You se retorció por el escozor a sus heridas quejándose apenas con lo que quedaba de su voz que sonaba demasiado ronca. Un ataque de tos la inundó haciendo que cada arcada de su pecho la atormentará cuando sus músculos movían sus costillas y estás arañaran por dentro sus entrañas.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que ponerte decente, ¿qué vas a hacer si Riko-chan te ve así? —solo fue cuando oyó ese nombre que sus ojos parecieron mirar a la menor de los Takami—. ¿Acaso no quieres verla? Sé que ella vendrá.

—E… el… ella… ella no… no vendrá.. —su voz ronca apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

Chika se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verás que si, se lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser —de nuevo trono los dedos y otro hombre se acercó para arrojar otra cubetas de agua, esta vez era solo agua fría—. La conozco de más tiempo que tú.

El agua helada golpeó el cuerpo de You lavando en parte el vinagre rancio pero la frialdad la hizo caer en otro ataque de tos. Esa había sido la tónica de los últimos días. El escozor del vinagre y el agua fría, alternadas, con noches bajo la nieve, mañanas bajo el sol quemando sus heridas llenas del picante líquido y tardes sometida al filo de la navaja de Chika.

Habían esperado mucho tiempo y como ya se imaginaba Chika, Dia o alguno de los suyos no se apareció tal como había predicho Kanan. Chika aún estaba decidiendo si acababa con su diversión cuando el amanecer llegará o la conservaría para disfrutar del espectáculo cuando pudiera tener a Riko en sus manos de nuevo. Sin duda era tentador el matar a You delante de Riko.

Lo pensó un poco.

Miró el horizonte para determinar qué hora de la madrugada era y cuánto más faltaba para que el resplandor del amanecer comenzará a pintar el cielo. Aún faltaba para ello.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un caballo se aproximo a todo galope con una jinete sobre su lomo que no se detuvo hasta estar al pie de Chika.

—¡Sarah! —tomó el hocico del animal que resumaba su aliento agitado después de la cabalgata.

—Dia-san está con Kanan ahora, pero otro grupo de sus partidarios asaltó la casa Kurosawa y vienen hacia acá —desmontó para ir a con su esposa agarrándola de la cintura—. Si ya dejaste de jugar es tiempo de ponerse serios.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? —rodó sus ojos rojos con fastidio empujando a Sarah para quitársela de encima.

—No entiendo está necedad tuya —no la dejo ir y por el contrario, la atrajo con más fuerza.

—Accediste a dejarme hacer esto, ahora no me impidas terminarlo —la apartó con brusquedad huyendo de ella.

Sarah bajó los brazos rindiéndose a esa discusión que habían tenido en más de mil ocasiones antes.

—De acuerdo pero yo no voy a meter las manos por ti —la amenazó—. Estaré por aquí para cuando termines está tontería.

No pasó mucho cuando por fin aparecieron. No eran muchos pero sí los suficientes para mantener una pelea decente contra ellos, o al menos eso esperaba.

De la nada una oleada de flechas surco el cielo abatiendo a casi la mitad de los soldados Takami que rodeaba a Chika. La lucha iniciaba poniendo las cosas al parejo. Chika se giró a ver a Sarah que solo se encogió de hombros estando a resguardo apartada del campo de batalla. Iba a cumplir su palabra de no involucrarse.

Escupió al suelo, estaba sola en esto.

—¡Oiii! ¡Arqueros! —alzó el brazo para llamar su línea de retaguardia.

Levantaron sus arcos y estaban por disparar cuando una nueva lluvia de flechas viajó por el cielo. Alcanzaron a disparar pero una buena parte de ellos fue atravesado por las saetas enemigas.

Para tal cantidad de flechas debían ser más de los que había imaginado en un inicio. Se suponía que no debía ser así.

Chika fue hasta uno de los cuerpos inertes de sus soldados y sacó una de las flechas. La examinó de cerca para darse cuenta de que la manufactura de la misma era extranjera, había visto antes ese tipo de arma antes, flechas ligeras con veneno impregnado en la punta, una ballesta coreana, un _sunogung_.

No eran tan poderosas como los arcos Takami o incluso las ballestas que manejaban, pero compensaban sus limitaciones con la cantidad y la rapidez con la que podían recargar y lanzar de nuevo apesar de la mala puntería.

—¡Traigan las armaduras! —ordenó Chika que sabía que las flechas ligeras de los _sunogung_ eran malas contra las armaduras pesadas.

A toda prisa los soldados se colocaron la protección en el pecho, una cota de malla de acero que cubría hasta sus brazos.

—¡Salgan! —gritó Chika a la oscuridad de la noche solo que no tuvo respuesta.

Iba a dar una orden nueva cuando una sola flecha cruzó la distancia impactándose de lleno en un costado de su tórax. El impulso la derribó cayendo al suelo llevándose ambas manos hacia el lugar donde la flecha había penetrado su armadura. Esta moneda igual al resto. Era más grande y gruesa, de color rojo con una pluma en la cola de color negro. Con dolor la arrancó de su carne para ver la punta de acero que tenía un pequeño grabado que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Riko-chan… —por encima del dolor que estaba sintiendo, la risa se abrió paso y volteó hacia donde aún permanecía el cuerpo de You—. ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella vendría por ti!

Nuevas flechas llegaron y esta vez dieron contra los soldados que rodeaban a You. Chika fue protegida para evitar que fuera herida otra vez. En formación aparecieron los guerreros de Rin-chan pero esta no venía con ellos, era Riko quién estaba al mando.

—Dejala ir o la próxima irá directo a tu cabeza —Riko apuntaba con un yumi sobre Chika sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Algunos guerreros samurái de la casa Takami se lanzaron al ataque pero Riko se encontraba rodeada por los guerreros que portaban los _sunogung_ que dispararon al instante. La primer línea de los Takami cayó al suelo. Chika se giró para ver a Sarah pero ésta permanecía impasible en el mismo lugar con el resto de la armada sin intenciones de ir en su auxilio.

—Tal vez por ahora… —no termino de decir su frase, dió media vuelta yendo sobre You que al oír el nombre de Riko había comenzado a luchar desperdiciando las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

Un sonido rompió el aire y al darse cuenta Sarah había abandonado la seguridad de su refugio para detener la segunda flecha que iba dirigida a Chika.

Una segunda oleada de guerreros brinco al frente empuñando sus espadas y sus lanzas para batirse contra los Takami. Sarah tomó a Chika y la arrastró con ella hasta su caballo.

—Esto se termina ahora —la subió al lomo del animal y antes de que la pequeña infantería dispersara lo que quedaba de ese puesto, partieron para ir al encuentro del resto de la armada.

Chika pataleo y se revolvió pero Sarah la mantuvo en su lugar, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo pronto nubló su vista y dándose cuenta que el veneno que traía la punta de la flecha estaba haciendo efecto.

—Eres una necia idiota, espero que podamos llegar a tiempo con el médico —le dijo Sarah cuando se dió cuenta de su estado.

Los Takami se disiparon en cuanto sus líderes los dejaron y Riko corrió sin importarle nada más que solo ir por You. Rompió las amarras que la sujetaban y atrapó su cuerpo magullado entre sus brazos.

—Ri… Riko —pronunció su nombre antes de que se desvaneciera.

—Estoy aquí You-chan, estoy aquí —la abrazó dejando que sus lágrimas cubrieran su rostro.

.

— o —

.


	39. Chapter 39

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Estoy sad… no diré mucho… ojalá les guste el capítulo, en verdad uno le pone empeño aunque quizás no es la mejor historia ni el mejor manejo de personajes. Se hace el esfuerzo.

.

— o —

.

Su pelea se había prolongado más de lo que Dia hubiera querido. El cansancio empezaba a aparecer en ambos lados pero ninguno cedería a la derrota. Había demasiado en juego para que el simple cansancio fuera el factor a decidir el ganador. Habían apostado un mano a mano solo por ego y era él mismo el que los estaba condenando.

Sus espadas chocaban y aún cuando en un inicio Dia había comenzado a luchar de manera desordenada e impulsiva, con el pasar de los minutos se iba poniendo más cómoda y su desenvolvimiento era mejor. Lo cual estaba dificultando la labor de Kanan que ya quería acabar con eso de una buena vez.

En un momento dado, Dia avanzó lo suficiente en el espacio de seguridad de Kanan alcanzando a rozar con el filo de la katana su pecho. Sólo cortó la armadura de cuero lacado y, de manera superficial, la ropa debajo y la piel. Eso molestó a Kanan que arremetió con la espada pero la chica lo esquivó por los pelos. Ambos jadearon buscando llenar sus pulmones que respiraban con dificultad dándose un respiro.

—Si estás peleando en serio aún tienes mucho por aprender —se rió Kanan—. Es una lastima que no tendrás el tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Estás dándote por vencido? —Dia dió otro lance que Kanan repelió dando un paso atrás para que la fuerza no lo venciera.

Se movió poniendo distancia entre los dos.

—Por supuesto que no, pero el amanecer estará pronto con nosotros y tengo un pueblo que gobernar —alzó el puño de acero y sus guerreros plantaron una línea delante de él—. Tengo un lugar preferencial para ti en el espectáculo de primavera. Me honraría con tu presencia.

Diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones yéndose sin más.

—¡Vuelve aquí y termina esto! —le gritó.

Kanan detuvo sus pasos y los guerreros que acompañaban a Dia también formaron una línea de defensa delante de ella. Varios de esos guerreros sacaron sus sunogung listo para el ataque.

—Esas no son maneras de corresponder a mi hospitalidad —Kanan redirigió sus pasas para ir donde su padre—. He querido hacerlo de otro modo pero el tiempo está en contra y ha llegado el momento en que el último amanecer alumbre a este viejo hombre.

Pronunció solemne poniendo un rostro de evidente aflicción. Volvió a sacar su katana de su funda y los hombres que estaban con él posicionaron a su padre colocando el yugo contra el suelo dejando a merced su cabeza.

—¡Adiós padre! —levantó su espada para dejarla caer sobre el cuello del hombre mayor justo cuando la luz del alba arrojó sus primeros rayos del sol—. Nunca fuiste un padre para mí, pero aún así honraré tu nombre en lugar de mi hermana.

La espada ensangrentada se alzó de nuevo mostrando la sangre roja que bañaba el acero y de nuevo dejó caer el golpe, pues el primero no logró desprender por completo la cabeza. Al ver que ni así cortaba por completo el cuello empujó poniendo su pie sobre la katana para ejercer más fuerza y al fin la cabeza rodó por el suelo.

—Dejaste mellada mi espada, hermana —sacudió la sangre del arma y se limpió el rostro de la que le había salpicado en él—. Aún en su muerte eres motivo de dolor para nuestro padre.

—¡Maldito! —grito Dia con lágrimas en los ojos horrorizada de ver la cabeza ensangrentada del que fuera su padre.

—Una vez termine con ellos espero te unas al banquete de celebración de mi nuevo título —dio una mirada atrás y siguió su andar rumbo al templo—. ¡La quiero viva! —ordenó a sus subordinados que asintieron yendo a ponerse en posición de ataque sacando sus katanas unos y sus arcos otros.

Un grupo pequeño fue sobre el cuerpo y la cabeza de su padre para sacarlo de allí refugiándose en el interior del templo. Kanan fue al frente dejando atrás la pelea y a ella. Dia maldijo su suerte aunque en realidad su esfuerzo en la batalla no había sido suficiente para derrotar a su hermano. Ahora estaban casi rodeados, atrapados en esa plaza pero aún así no iba a vender barata su derrota.

Antes de que los arqueros del clan levantarán sus arcos, de detrás de los sunogung surgieron algunos guerreros empuñando las nuevas armas de fuego, tanegashima, arcabucez de peso ligero que a esa distancia harían bien su función. Encendieron la mecha y dispararon tomando por sorpresa al enemigo Kurosawa.

El ruido producido por los arcabucez precipitó el encierro del nuevo señor en las murallas del templo y varios soldados del clan cayeron muertos. Los arqueros Kurosawa se asustaron al ver el despliegue del fuego y del tronar del rayo proveniente de sus armas, los que pudieron reaccionar levantaron sus yumi y dispararon sus flechas que se vieron reducidas bajo la lluvia de flechas ligeras de los sunogung que los superaron en cantidad.

Los hombres de Kanan habían caído abatidos con apenas bajas en las filas de los de Dia. Sin embargo esto no duró mucho. Las huestes de Kurosawa se reagruparon pronto y de detrás de las muralla dispararon sus flechas. Los guerreros en la plaza, de ambos bandos, buscaron protegerse pero muchos perecieron bajo las flechas al no poder ponerse a resguardo.

Los que aún quedaron en pie alistaron sus arcabucez e hicieron que de nuevo el sonido del trueno saliera de sus armas. Sin embargo la infantería Kurosawa no fue diezmada en esta ocasión. Los soldados avanzaron por la plaza pasando por encima de los caídos acribillando a todo aquel que aún respirara y les plantaba pelea.

Apenas un puñado logró retroceder protegiendo a Dia y tratando de buscar una salida para ponerla a salvo pero se vieron superados y acorralados. Ni siquiera los sunogung los ayudaron ante ellos. Su factor sorpresa no fue suficiente.

Estando así ni siquiera tuvo la intención de rendirse, Dia levantó su katana y se alistó para aceptar su destino si era el momento de abrazar a la muerte. Uno a uno los que estaban de su lado fueron cayendo sin vida, solo quedo ella.

—No voy a irme sin pelear —les dijo.

Un par fueron a su encuentro pero logró atravesarlos con el filo de su espada pero a esos dos se le unieron otros más y pronto eran tantos que no podía manejarlos a todos. La tenían contra las cuerdas. Uno de ellos al atacarla se aferró a su espada, la cual lo había atravesado por el pecho, y de ese modo logró hacerla quedar desarmada.

Dia quedó indefensa, con apenas fuerzas, solo con la convicción de no rendirse hasta la muerte. Dos soldados se aproximaron con lentitud para apresarla solo que antes de poder ponerle una mano encima, las armas sonaron de nuevo. Los dos guardias murieron de un tiro en la cabeza.

La chica se giró para ver de donde provenía aquello echándose al suelo, se encontró a un grupo de guerreros encabezados por Rin-san que de inmediato recargaron sus tanegashima y volvieron a disparar. Los soldados se dispersaron dejando el espacio suficiente para que Dia se levantará de nuevo y huyera de su alcance.

—¡Venga aquí! —le hizo la señal a Dia que fue a su encuentro.

Rin la recibió y enseguida la condujo a la protección de sus hombres detrás de la línea de fuego. Una oleada de soldados salió del interior del templo y Rin dió la orden de retirada. Corrieron a toda prisa hasta encontrarse con algunos caballos que fueron dejados en el camino para facilitar su escape. Rin montó en uno y dio a Dia otro, que en cuanto estuvo sobre el caballo espoleó al animal para lanzarse a toda prisa.

Los soldados los siguieron pisandoles los talones pues se habían unido jinetes a la persecución. Algunos guerreros de Rin perecieron en la huida protegiendo a su señora y su líder. Serpentearon por las calles para retrasarlos y dificultarles el atraparlos. Estaban llegando a las inmediaciones de los límites del pueblo, antes de la muralla externa, cuando otros guerreros más se unieron para ayudarles a pasar el cerco de la puerta principal. No tenían más remedio que atravesar por la fuerza para poder escapar.

Justo antes de llegar, una fuerte explosión cimbró el lugar produciendo un estruendo y una humareda, además del penetrante olor de la pólvora en el ambiente. Habían volado la puerta de entrada con ayuda de explosivos que plantaron poco antes. Sin embargo no fueron las únicas detonaciones. A lo largo de la muralla en distintos puntos sucedieron explosiones similares para despistarlos y pronto los soldados se vieron en el dilema de ir tras ellos o de atender los incendios que empezaban a pulular.

Sólo un grupo reducido los siguió de cerca pero fueron detenidos pocos kilómetros más adelante cuando cayeron en trampas que habían sido colocadas a cierta distancia para obstaculizar el paso. Quedaron tan pocos que simplemente se rindieron en la caza. Rin respiro más tranquila cuando el último de ellos se dió la vuelta. Sólo Dia mantenía su mandíbula tensada por la rabia de no haber podido hacer nada correcto.

.

— o —

.

—¿Cómo demonios es que tenían armas de fuego? —Kanan gritó exigiendo saber—. ¿De donde las consiguieron?

Con él estaban Mito-san, Sarah-san y su hermana menor, Leah, además de un par de soldados Kurosawa que eran partidarios de Kanan. Estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la casa Kurosawa después de los sucesos de esa madrugada. El nuevo amo del clan estaba rabiando por haber perdido a su hermana de su poder, no solo eso, también había perdido a You y a la pequeña Ruby, pieza fundamental para su pacto con los Takami.

—¡Hablen! —alzó la voz molesto.

—Son pocos los que comercian con ese tipo de armas —Mito tomó la palabra cansada de oírlo despotricar—, y en esta zona solo hay tres familias que lo hacen, los Nishikino en la capital del imperio, los Ayase en Osaka y los O'hara en la zona de Nagoya.

—Solo los extranjeros tienen el descaro de usar esas armas vergonzosas —dijo uno de los soldados y Kanan pateó un mueble que estaba cerca.

—Según lo que se ha investigado —intervino Sarah—, el grupo que acompaña a Dia-san son samuráis sin dueño que sirvieron en su tiempo a la familia Hoshizora, a la familia Koizumi y ala familia Watanabe antes de que se perdieran esos clanes.

Kanan se había quedado pensativo meditando sobre lo que Mito había dicho. Una ligera sospecha se apoderó de su interior y se reforzó con las otras palabras que uno de sus subordinados había mencionado también.

—Solo los extranjeros se atreven a usar esas armas —susurró más para sí que para el resto.

La familia O'hara compartía lazos sanguíneos con unos comerciantes ingleses. Mari era nieta de un inglés que vendía productos de su país en Japón y no solo eso, tenían conexiones con los Ayase. Por lo que recordaba, una de las tías de Mari se había casado con un miembro de esa familia como un pacto comercial. Los Ayase eran a su vez mestizos, rusos con japoneses. Por eso guardaban cercanas sus relaciones entre ellos y se repartían las zonas donde comerciaban.

—Eso sería lo más prudente —señaló Sarah a algo que Mito había dicho pero Kanan no alcanzo a escuchar del todo por estar ensimismado.

—¿Armas de fuego? —preguntó mirando a una y a otra—. Hablaremos de eso más tarde, hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kanan salió a toda prisa de la sala principal teniendo ya fijado el lugar a donde se dirigía. No disimulaba su enfado y más de un sirviente que tuvo la desdicha de estar en su camino sufrió algo de esa ira.

Entró en la habitación azotando la puerta corriendo a las siervas que estaban allí ayudando a su esposa. Mari que ya se esperaba verlo tarde o temprano frente a ella solo las dejo salir sin poner resistencia pero pidiéndoles que se llevarán a la niña a dormir mientras hablaba con él. Se quedaron a solas los dos.

—Tú proveíste a Dia, ¿no es verdad? —prácticamente gruñó apretando los dientes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando y no son esas formas de venir a verme —le contestó Mari haciéndose la desentendida.

—No juegues conmigo Mari, quien más que tú o tu familia tendrían los recursos para que Dia obtuviera armas y samuráis —la voz de Kanan se fue haciendo más fuerte.

—¿Por qué tendría que apoyarla? —alzó los hombros negando la acusación—. Bien pudo ella sola ir con alguien para conseguir todo eso, mi familia no es la única que tiene esos recursos.

—¡Me traicionaste! —le gritó al tiempo que golpeó una mesa que voló cayendo patas arriba—. ¡Soy tu esposo y aún así me traicionaste!

—Yo no he hecho nada —Mari se asustó de ver la reacción de Kanan pero trato de mantenerse calmada.

—No te atrevas a mentirme más mujer —amenazante, Kanan fue acercandose a Mari—. Sé que por sus propios medios Dia no conseguiría negociar con tu familia, no sin ti como intermediario.

—Eso no… —iba a defenderse cuando Kanan la tomó de los cabellos en un jalón brusco.

—¡No quiero mentiras! —volvió a gritar agarrándola con fuerza desmedida que sacó una pequeña lágrima de los ojos de Mari—. ¡Me vas a decir la verdad ahora!

La rubia luchó para quitárselo de encima tratando de que la soltara, pero Kanan se mantuvo firme aún cuando las uñas de Mari se clavaron en su piel.

—¡¿Quieres la verdad?! —hundió aún más sus dedos para clavar más profundo sus uñas—. ¡Te diré la verdad!

Kanan la soltó empujándola hacia atrás provocando que cayera sobre sus nalgas en el suelo. El hombre abrió y cerró su mano para calmar el ardor que le causaron los rasguños de su esposa.

—¡No te soporto! ¡No soporto ver en lo que te has convertido ni lo que estás haciendo! —se desgarró la voz a los gritos—. ¡Dijiste que ayudarías a Dia, que la harías retomar su lugar como líder del clan, pero no lo hiciste! ¡Tú la traicionaste por envidia y ambición! ¡Vendiste a tu hermana menor y mataste a tu padre! ¿Qué clase de perro sin corazón eres?

Kanan no pudo seguir oyendola y sin pensarlo le soltó una bofetada en la cara que le reventó el labio.

—¡Soy tu esposo! ¡El hombre que elegiste por encima de la estúpida de Dia! —arremetió contra ella tomándola del cabello de nuevo.

—¡Y me arrepiento de ello! ¡Si hubiera sabido la clase de animal que eras, no me hubiera casado contigo! —los dientes de Kanan se crisparon de la tensión que tenía por la ira.

—Pero lo hiciste, te casaste conmigo y eres mi esposa —la empujo colocándose encima de ella que forcejeó para quitarlo—. Le gané a Dia, me elegiste porque sabías que era más hombre que ella, porque podía satisfacerte mejor en la cama y porque me amas más de lo que la amaste alguna vez.

—¡No! ¡Tú me engañaste! Todo este tiempo me has engañado, tú nunca me amaste, solo era tu estúpida envidia la que te hizo ir por mí —le escupió a la cara golpeando su entrepierna para apartarlo de encima suyo.

Él cayó a un lado dolido por el golpe y tardó en reaccionar de nuevo para ir por Mari otra vez y someterla.

—¡Eso no es así! —Kanan le respondió sobándose aún acorralando a su esposa—. ¡Yo te amo, te amo Mari! ¡Te amo pero tú jamás me has amado como la amas a ella! ¡Dia me ha arrebatado todo, hasta tu amor y jamás voy a dejarte ir con ella! ¡Tú eres mía!

De nuevo se fue sobre Mari sin importarle nada más que solo doblegar la voluntad de la chica.

—¡Suéltame! —le arañó la cara pero aún así Kanan no se retiró.

—¡Tú eres mía Mari! —alzó su puño de acero pegando sobre el suelo de madera muy cerca de su cabeza y la chica solo tembló—. ¡Me debes amar solo a mí! ¡Yo soy el padre de tu hija y por ella te quedarás conmigo!

Al oírlo hablar de su bebé, Mari bajó la guardia pausando su pelea, momento que Kanan aprovechó para ponerse entre sus piernas desgarrando su ropa para dejarla semidesnuda.

—¡Te necesito conmigo Mari! ¡Todo esto es para ti y mi hija! ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Es para que ella tenga lo que yo no tuve —para ese punto la rubia había dejado de lado cualquier intento de lucha y solo giró la cara para no verlo mientras se restregaba contra ella.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —dijo, a lo que Kanan la tomó de las mejillas con su mano obligándola a que lo viera.

—No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, tú seguirás siendo mía y mi hija tomara mi lugar cuando sea el momento como líder de este clan y Dia no podrá evitarlo —se acercó a besarla pero Mari lo mordió con fuerza—.

—¡Zorra! —se quitó no sin antes abofetearla de nuevo.

—Dia va a detener todo esto, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella es mucho mejor tú —le devolvió el golpe sobre su orgullo.

—Me voy a encargar de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a tu querida Dia y la voy a traer ante ti para que veas como la mato como la perra que es —ya no se contuvo más, bajo su mano para apartar su pantalón y sin ningún tipo de tacto penetró sin contemplación a Mari que gritó por el dolor que le produjo.

Así estuvo hasta que se cansó. Hasta que Mari no fue más que un manojo de lágrimas y sollozos. Hasta que tuvo lo que quiso para después dejarla sola, no sin antes darle una última palabra.

—Te quedarás aquí sin ver más a tu hija, no quiero que la pongas contra mí como te has puesto tú también —dicho esto dejó la habitación de un portazo.

.

— o —

.

Cabalgaron por un buen rato, habían disminuido su paso una vez perdieron a sus perseguidores y ahora andaban a trote para darles un descanso a sus caballos, aunque no se detuvieron del todo hasta llegar a un espejo de agua a mitad de camino de la gran montaña para darle de beber y dejarlos tomar un respiro. Sin embargo Dia no iba a tener ese mismo respiro pues Rin la llamó a cuentas enseguida.

—¡Nya~! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá Dia-san? —se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

La chica no supo qué decir, sabía que había desobedecido el plan inicial tomando decisiones arbitrarias que acabaron con todos los que estaban con ella. No tenía modo de defenderse así que solo agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Tenía que ir por él —dijo apenas abriendo la boca—. Es mi deber detenerlo, solo yo debo hacerlo.

—Eso no era lo que debías hacer nya~, tu prioridad era ir por el chico y sacarlo de ahí —Rin se mantuvo firme en su reprimenda—. Hombres buenos nya~, buenos guerreros murieron hoy por causa de su mala decisión.

—Lo sé —apretó los puños impotente temblando de pies a cabeza—, lo sé y no tengo forma de remediarlo.

—No, quizás no en este momento pero definitivamente tendrá que honrar en algo su sacrificio nya~ —la mujer gato se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Entiendo que es joven y la juventud a veces nos hace impulsivos.

—Y tontos… —la interrumpió llevándose la mano a la cara para golpearse la frente—, y malos.

—Usted no es mala Dia-san, solo es joven ~nya —le palmeo—. Debe aprender a manejar mejor sus reacciones, reconocer sus debilidades y sus fortalezas.

—¿Pero cómo? Por más que lo intento no puedo, cuando siento que he llegado y obtenido algo bueno, viene otra cosa que tira todo lo que he avanzado y… no sé qué hacer —exhaló derrotada con los hombros caídos.

—Es duro pero es el camino que le tocó Dia-san, debe hacerse responsable y comprender que no solo es usted quién está en juego, todos los que la rodeamos estamos en sus manos nya~ —un aire de melancolía rodeo a Rin quien sacó su pipa disponiéndose a encenderla para fumar—. Es una buen estratega, en verdad que lo es, sin embargo usted no es un guerrero, al menos no uno de los que se deba ensuciar las manos, para eso estamos nosotros que le servimos nya~.

—¿Mi manejo de la espada no es aceptable? —preguntó desesperanzada.

—Es buena con ella, pero es más útil en otros aspectos y es en ellos donde debe empeñar su esfuerzo ~nya —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rin—. Dia-san, usted me recuerda a una vieja amiga mía que se empeñaba en hacer todo ella sola, creyendo que era su responsabilidad el hacer las cosas sin ayuda de nadie —dio una calada a su pipa—. No fue hasta que otra querida amiga le hizo ver que no estaba sola y que todos teníamos la misma meta en común y ayudándonos entre todos logramos alcanzar nuestro objetivo, eran buenos días junto a mi hermosa Kayo-chin —suspiró.

—Aún así me siento perdida —dijo poniendo la mirada en el suelo.

—Estar parado frente al árbol no nos permite ver el bosque que hay detrás —Rin hablo a modo de metáfora echando el humo al cielo donde Dia vio como se difuminaba hasta desaparecer.

—Tiene razón —cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo con convicción—, si me empeño en jugar con sus reglas, él siempre va a terminar ganando. Es tiempo de poner mis propias reglas y que Kanan sea quien juegue mi juego.

La mujer frente a ella sonrió con satisfacción mordiendo la pipa y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

—Estamos en camino de honrar a los que han dado su vida por defender su causa ~nya —dijo con gusto—. Estamos para servirle ~nya.

.

— o —

.

—Maldita sea, estúpida planta que decidiste crecer en el lugar más recóndito de la tierra —refunfuño Yohane que estaba escalando un pequeño risco con una soga atada a la cintura—. De todos los lugares habidos tenías que crecer aquí.

Con dificultades logró llegar a lo alto sin caer y romperse el cuello en el suelo de piedra. Había cabalgado por los diferentes lagos de la gran montaña buscando la planta que deseaba, sin embargo debido al invierno está no se encontraba tan fácil. No fue sino que tuvo que recurrir al único lugar que sabía la encontraría debido a que pocos se atrevía a ir allí con la nieve traicionera y permanecía intocable, libre para crecer a pesar del frío de la temporada.

Sacó su pequeño cuchillo y cortó con cuidado las hojas y algunos tallos, procurando no maltratar mucho al matorral y hacer que la diosa del bosque se enfadara con ella y no le concediera los poderes de la planta. Supersticiones de los viejos curanderos para mantener sanas a las hierbas con las que trataban.

Las echó en su bolsa que llevaba a la cintura, no sin antes guardarlas con cuidado envueltas en delgadas hojas de bambú para conservar en buenas condiciones las hojas. Se acomodó el cuchillo y el morral y fue de vuelta por el camino que venía.

Le había tomado más tiempo del que requería para conseguir la planta y debía apresurarse a regresar con Maru antes de que Dia volviera al templo. Tenía una carrera contra el tiempo.

.

— o —

.


	40. Chapter 40

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Estoy cansada y no tengo mucho que decir.

Sólo espero les guste.

.

— o —

.

Semanas atrás...

—Venga por aquí Kunikida-san —le señaló You con la tenue luz de una linterna—. Debemos darnos prisa, Kanan está ocupado y ordené a la guardia tomarse un rato libre —el hombre mayor camino junto a él a toda prisa en medio de la noche.

—Sigo sin dar crédito a lo que está pasando, ¿cómo es que Kanan se ha volcado del lado equivocado? —dijo Kunikida-san bastante contrariado—. Él siempre ha sido un buen chico, tal vez un poco rebelde a su padre pero no a esta magnitud.

—No es el mismo Kanan con quien pasé mi niñez —You le devolvió—. Ha hecho cosas malas, a todos.

No habló más sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos repasando los últimos eventos. Avanzaron por la casa Kurosawa usando los pasillos menos transitados, incluso por detrás de los jardines principales. Siendo solo dos fantasmas tras una luz diminuta.

—Llegamos —indicó deteniéndose de golpe apagando la luz de su linterna y agachándose para dejar pasar una sierva que siguió su paso sin enterarse de nada.

—¿Él está aquí? —el monje se detuvo poniéndose en la misma posición para no ser visto.

—Aprisa, estaré esperandolo —se volvieron a levantar y fueron hasta la puerta.

Kunikida-san entró en la habitación después de que You abriera los candados que impedían el acceso y cerró de inmediato.

El sacerdote caminó por la estancia de la habitación hasta encontrarse con la figura de su viejo amigo Kurosawa. Lo observó con detalle viendo las gruesas líneas que se extendieron por su rostro, parecía haber envejecido demasiado en tan solo unos días, incluso su cabello se veía aún más blanco que lo normal. Lo encontró concentrado terminando de escribir a toda prisa y aunque lo vio llegar no pronunció palabra hasta terminar su labor.

Tomó una vara de cera roja y una vela y con la flama derritió parte de la vara para hacer caer la cera líquida sobre el doblez de la carta. Con su puño, donde se ubicaba un gran anillo grabado pulso la cera dejando una huella sobre ella, la marca de su daimyō. Sólo entonces se giró a ver a su viejo amigo que había permanecido en silencio solo mirándolo y fue hasta él.

—Debes entregarlo —le extendió el papel—. Dia es la única, mi legítima heredera, y necesitará esto para tomar el lugar que le corresponde.

—Si estás haciendo todo esto es porque no planeas salir con vida, ¿no es verdad? —se acercó para tomar la carta sellada.

—He vivido demasiado tiempo, he matado por la espada y seguramente mi propio hijo acabará con mi vida de la misma forma —se la entregó y en un rápido movimiento sujeto su muñeca—. Te veré del otro lado, aunque espero no sea pronto.

—Kurosawa Katsu —pronunció su nombre yendo sobre él para rodearlo con un abrazo.

—Siempre fuiste el más sentimental de los dos —completo el abrazo estrechandolo también—. Desee por tanto tiempo que nuestras sangres se unieran y me sentí verdaderamente feliz cuando nuestras hijas hicieron esto realidad.

—Tú nunca tuviste el valor… —dijo con cierto reproche.

—Tenía un deber que cumplir, lo sabes, pero me equivoqué al hacer las cosas y ahora debo aceptar mi destino —Kurosawa trato de romper el abrazo pero Kunikida no se lo permitió—. Somos demasiado viejos para esto.

—Y antes demasiado jóvenes —habló con amargura—. Te he seguido toda mi vida en cada una de tus locuras sin reprocharte nada, al menos déjame despedirme apropiadamente de mi mejor amigo.

—Kunikida Haru —se miraron a los ojos pegando sus frentes—. Desperdicié demasiado tiempo de mi vida buscando la aprobación de mi padre y después el mantener el honor y el poder de su legado. Perdóname por todo Haru-chan.

—Hace mucho que lo hice Katsu-chan —en ese punto el padre de Hanamaru no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas para luego aflojar su agarre—. Te veré pronto.

—Espero que no, mi hija y tú hija van a necesitar de ti, no las dejes solas —el hombre dio unos pasos atrás para quitarse el anillo de la mano, anillo con el cual había sellado la carta—. Confío en que harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance y más por ellas —se lo entregó mientras tocaban sus manos en una última despedida.

—Haré todo por ellas —hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Tiempo actual…

—¡Kunikida-san! —un joven gritó mientras corría hacia él—. ¡Kunikida-san!

—Nori-san, ¿que ha sucedido? —se giró para ver al chico dejando su conversación con los otros hombres con quiénes estaba—. Toma aire, Nori-san.

—Lo hizo… lo hizo… —puso sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de calmarse y poder hablar—. Kanan-san lo hizo, acaba de matar a Kurosawa-dono y se nombró su heredero y nuevo amo del clan.

Kunikida trago saliva para tranquilizarse, la noticia, aunque esperada, seguía siendo dolorosa para él.

—Es tiempo de continuar nuestro camino Nori-san —palmeo el hombro del chico—. Debemos de partir de Hakone esta misma tarde.

.

— o —

.

—Sujetenlo con fuerza —dio la orden Riko a un par de hombres que la acompañaban.

You había despertado de su breve letargo pero lo había hecho bastante alterado. Manoteo contra ella y contra todo aquel que se acercara. Si bien estaba débil, aquel desgaste de su poca energía la llevaría al borde del colapso si seguía así. Los tipos la tomaron de las manos atandolas a la improvisada camilla dentro del kago, el cual estaba hecho con una cesta sujetada por varas de bambú y un techo improvisado que dejaba caer a los lados un par de cortinas de bambú que daban cierta privacidad al interior, aunque una de ellas permanecía abierta para, de ese modo, Riko pudo tener vía libre para ayudarla.

Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, su piel estaba demasiado caliente aún para el frío del invierno, sin contar con lo roja e irritada que estaba. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su cara y su cuerpo y aunque trato de disminuirla poniendo trozos de tela humedecidos con agua fría, su temperatura no parecía querer bajar. Sabía que no debía caer en la desesperación pero verlo en ese estado la tenía alterada.

No solo era eso, también estaba ese silbido que salía de su pecho y su torso luchando por respirar contrayéndose de forma violenta. Era mucho para su corazón, no soportaba verle sufrir de ese modo. Además de eso, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas, marcas que le recordaban a las que ella misma tenía en el suyo. Algunas de esas marcas tenían grandes costras de sangre en diversos estados de avance, ya conocía el grado de sadismo que Chika solía usar.

Riko anduvo casi todo el camino a su lado siempre al pendiente de estar cambiando las telas húmedas para mantener en control su temperatura que se negaba a descender. Tenía la urgencia de que llegarán hasta su campamento para poder atenderlo de manera apropiada, por ahora solo debía estar en calma para ayudarlo de la mejor forma.

.

— o —

.

Una pequeña comitiva arribó al campamento siendo todos alertados desde hacía poco tiempo de su llegada. Hanamaru se abrió paso hasta el inicio del campamento para ver de quién se trataba, deseaba que fuera Yohane aunque en el fondo a quién quería ver en verdad era a Dia. Sin embargo resultó que no era ninguna de las dos.

—¡Hanamaru-chan! —oyó una vieja y conocida voz aguda llamarla por su nombre y la reconoció enseguida.

—¡Ruby-chan! ¡Zura~! —su amiga y hermana de su esposa, corrió hacia ella para estrecharla en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

—¡Oh, Hanamaru-chan! ¡Cuanta alegría me da verte! —exclamó de forma sincera y emotiva.

—¡Zura~! ¡A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo Ruby-chan! —se separaron del abrazo para mirarse con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Han pasado tantas cosas!

—Demasiadas, Maru-chan, demasiadas —ambas se limpiaron el rostro para quitar esas lágrimas rebeldes que habían salido y comenzaron a reír—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Dónde está Dia?

Ruby busco alrededor para ver si su hermana estaba cerca, quizás había llegado antes o estaba por hacerlo pero aún así se mostró inquieta por verla.

—Ella… ¿Dia-san no viene con ustedes ~zura? —preguntó con cautela preocupada por la integridad de su esposa, no iba a soportar verla de nuevo llegar con ella malherida.

—No, ella no venía con nosotros —dijo con decepción—. Seguramente no tardará demasiado, si, ella debe estar por llegar.

Las dos se giraron para mirar el camino de acceso quedándose unos minutos esperando sin hacer nada más que ver fijamente hacia allá en espera de algo apareciera y ese algo, o más bien alguien, fuera Dia.

—Tal vez tarden un poco más en volver ~zura —comentó Maru rompiendo su silencio—. Ellos fueron a rescatar a You y a tu papá, tal vez se retrasaron un poco ~zura.

—Si, eso debe ser —le contestó algo alejada de allí recordando las últimas palabras que esa chica le había dicho—. Tal vez se complicó un poco pero sin duda van a llegar.

—Seguramente es así, Hoshizora-san y Dia-san, confío en que harán las cosas... —no alcanzó a terminar de decir sus palabras cuando sintió el malestar de su estómago surgir poniéndose pálida.

—Maru-chan, ¿estas bien? —alcanzó a preguntar antes de ver cómo su amiga salía corriendo de nuevo hasta un extremo para inclinarse y con fuertes arcadas sacar el contenido de su estómago—. ¿Qué pasa Maru-chan?

—Nada —habló cuando terminó de vomitar limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo que sacó de un bolso de su vestido—. No pasa nada, solo he estado un poco enferma, es todo.

Aquello no convenció mucho a la pequeña pero no insistió al verla tan mal, en cierto modo era entendible para ella al ver las condiciones del lugar que tal vez algo le estaba haciendo daño, quizás una infección estomacal. Tragó saliva haciendo nota mental de tener cuidado con los alimentos y el agua del sitio.

—Vamos, tenemos cosas de qué hablar y, ¿estas cansada? Tal vez debas descansar un poco —Hanamaru trató de desviar el tema de conversación llevándosela de allí.

.

—

.

No fue sino hasta entrada la madrugada cuando un nuevo contingente apareció en el campamento, este fue más numeroso que el anterior y su presencia alteró la calma que reinaba en esa noche. Incluso Hanamaru que estaba en el sueño se vio perturbada levantándose de inmediato de su cama para ir al encuentro. No fue la única que estuvo allí, Ruby se acercó a ella poco después también a la expectativa de ver quienes eran.

En su mayoría llegaron a pie, bastante maltrechos, heridos y cansados por la pelea y la huida. De enmedio de ellos surgió una pequeña litera, el kago, que transportaba a una persona, que por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, estaba muy mal. Vio la cabellera rojo oscuro de Riko-chan y fue a su encuentro enseguida seguida de Ruby-chan.

—¡Zura~ Riko-chan! —grito su nombre aproximándose a toda prisa para descubrir que la persona a bordo del kago era You-kun—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Lo explicaré después —dijo con urgencia haciéndola a un lado para dirigirse a la cocina, en específico al boticario que su prima había armado—. Llevenlo a las habitaciones del templo —les ordenó a los que venían con ella.

Hanamaru siguió a Riko, Ruby se quedó atrás sorprendida de ver a su querido You-kun en esa condición no queriendo separarse de él. La chica se fue con los que lo transportaban hasta la parte del templo.

—¿Dónde está Dia-san? —quiso saber y Riko se contuvo de maldecir pues aún estaba sumamente enojada con la mujer mayor.

—No lo sé —le contestó de manera seca.

Riko revolvió todo a su paso preocupándose poco por el desorden que iba dejando buscando desesperada algo entre el montón de brebajes y plantas que tenía a la mano, sin embargo no pudo dejar de notar un cierto brebaje que estaba cocinándose dentro del caldero, el cual había ido a vaciar su contenido para comenzar a preparar a toda prisa el remedio que necesitaba para You.

Hanamaru tomó un cuenco para que en él Riko vertiera el líquido y lo llevó aparte. La joven curandera percibió el olor pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Corto algunas hojas y busco algunas esencias, así como unas cortezas de un árbol que mezcló dentro del caldero junto con una parte de agua y otra de alcohol de arroz. Los calentó a fuego medio sintiendo cada cierto tiempo cómo iba en aumento la temperatura para extraer los compuestos de estas. En un mortero virtió algunos otros polvos y un poco de aceite mineral que tenía en un frasco revolviendo hasta formar una ligera pasta olorosa. Hanamaru la ayudaba cuidando el caldero el cual retiró del fuego antes que empezará a ebullir.

Con una señal le indicó a Riko que estaba lista y con cuidado fue agregando el líquido a la mezcla pastosa. Con cuidado las fue incorporando hasta que el aceite mineral se derritió con el calor y soltó unas pocas de burbujas debido a la saponificación parcial que cortó agregando otro ingrediente que ayudó a espesar la mezcla. Con un palo retiró la capa espumosa y filtro el resultado a través de un paño a un cuenco donde poco a poco fue solidificando de nuevo.

Agregó otras sales y polvos y con el pistilo del mortero fue moliendo hasta que obtuvo una sustancia cremosa de un profundo aroma que irritó un poco la nariz de Maru. Una vez lista esa mezcla la dejó a un lado y se dispuso a buscar otras hierbas y raíces más que introdujo en una tetera y puso a hervir. Tal vez no fuera suficiente pero con eso esperaba bajar la fiebre y controlar los espasmos de su pecho.

Una vez tuvo todo listo salió de allí junto con Maru que llevaba uno de los remedios. Llegaron a las habitaciones del templo y se encontraron con una escena. Uno de los guerreros que acompañaban estaba en el suelo herido con una espada tirada a unos pasos de él, la cual estaba llena de sangre. Riko sudo frío al pensar que You había hecho aquello en su delirio por la fiebre.

Otros dos guerreros batallaban con ella para volver a atarla y uno más mantenía a la pequeña Kurosawa alejada para no ser herida. Riko entrego lo que llevaba en las manos a Hanamaru pidiéndole no acercarse, ella en cambio se arriesgo para ir con You. Detrás de ellas llegaron otras personas que auxiliaron al hombre herido y se lo llevaron para atenderlo.

Los ojos azules de You estaban inyectados en sangre completamente rojos, así como su rostro que se notaba desesperado tratando de liberarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba inestable y descontrolado y cada vez que intentaba hablar una fuerte e incontrolable tos se asomaba por su boca hasta casi ahogarla con su propia saliva y flemas.

—¡Tranquila! —Riko tocó su frente ardiente haciendo que su cabeza reposara en el futón donde intentaban mantenerla—. ¡Soy yo, Riko, tu Riko-chan! —le dijo con dulzura para buscar calmarla.

You se resistió poniendo sus brazos y piernas rígidas para quitarse a los que la sostenían pero poco podía hacer, ya los había tomado desprevenidos cuando la pasaban del kago al futón y uno de ellos había salido lesionado.

De entre sus ropas saco una pequeña botella con laudano que dejó caer en su boca obligándola a tomar unas gotas. Poco a poco eso fue llevándola a un letargo que la hizo aflojar el resto del cuerpo y cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormida. Aprovechando ese momento en que su tormenta amainó, la sujetaron con fuerza para que no lastimara a nadie más en su delirio.

Riko despejó su pecho de su ropa dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, Maru se acercó para entregarle el ungüento que había preparado y con cuidado fue aplicándolo hasta cubrir toda la extensión. You se quejó cuando comenzó a sentir aquello sobre su piel sacudiéndose para quitárselo aún entre sueños.

—Lo siento —susurro Riko—, sé que debe doler demasiado pero es necesario, debo curar una cosa a la vez.

Ruby que se había mantenido al margen estaba atónita. La imagen que tenía del apuesto chico no concordaba en nada con esto, con esa chica malherida que se debatía con la muerte para seguir viviendo. No soporto más estar viendo aquello y salió de la habitación para tomar aire y recuperarse de la impresión.

Después de lo que fueron tal vez un par de horas, la fiebre pareció descender lo suficiente para que el delirio se esfumara. Su respiración seguía siendo la misma pero al menos ya no ardía su piel. Con cuidado levantó su cabeza para hacerlo tragar el brebaje que había preparado y lo hizo pasarlo aún cuando una buena parte se escurrió de su boca debido a la tos.

Hanamaru salió de la habitación cuando sintió los malestares venir a ella y fue de inmediato a la improvisada botica para buscar el remedio de Yohane y poder mitigar sus náuseas que volvían a atacarla. Sin embargo no contaba con que la joven Sakurauchi fue tras ella y la sorprendió mientras bebía un sorbo de aquel amargo líquido.

—Estas embarazada, ¿no es así? —la increpó quitándole la taza donde se lo había servido y olió su contenido—. Malestar matutino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No ~zura! —negó lo evidente.

—¿Dónde está Yohane? —después de todo el barullo fue consciente de la falta de su prima.

Hanamaru solo bajó la vista conteniendo las lágrimas no queriendo hablar. Riko por su lado busco por el lugar algún rastro de las pertenencias de Yohane dándose cuenta que estas no estaban. No tuvo que batallar mucho para atar los cabos.

—¡Maldición Yoshiko! ¡Seguramente fuiste por el tanaceto! —se lamentó recargando sus manos sobre la mesa de trabajo—. ¿No estará pensando realmente perder ese niño?

—Eso… yo… no… si… no lo sé —dudó sin saber qué decir o qué hacer tropezando con sus palabras.

—Hanamaru-san, si su deseo es ese cualquier otra cosa que digan está de más, sin embargo si no está segura no es algo a tomarse a la ligera —la tomó de los hombros hablándole con seriedad—. Debe estar conciente que no solo perdería a la criatura, también está en riesgo su vida.

—Yo… yo lo sé —la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sé que esta es una decisión completamente suya pero no solo la afecta a usted, ¿qué piensa Dia-san sobre esto? —Riko dejó a un lado el enojo que en ese momento tenía hacía Dia pues esto era más importante.

—¡Por favor Riko-chan! ¡No se lo diga! —suplicó colgándose de sus brazos—. ¡No quiero que lo sepa!

—Pero Hanamaru-san, esto es importante, es su vida la que está en juego —la agarro de las manos para apartarla—. Independientemente de que el bebé sea hijo de ese hombre, Dia merece saberlo.

—¡Yo no lo quiero ~zura! —forcejeo hasta encogerse de cuclillas haciéndose un ovillo sobre sus talones—. ¡Yo no lo quiero! ¡Ni quiero que Dia me aborrezca por esto!

—Hanamaru-san, está bien —se agacho a abrazarla recogiendola entre sus brazos—. Tranquila, no le prometo decir nada porque es usted quien debe hablarlo con Dia-san pero sino lo hace me veré obligada a decírselo. Tomé la decisión después de hablar con ella, por favor.

Al principio la chica no respondió, solo sollozo hasta que pudo detener el flujo de lágrimas, ella no era una persona tan sentimental sin embargo parecía que últimamente se había vuelto de ese modo. Quizás el embarazo la había vuelto así o quizás simplemente estaba cambiando de algún modo gracias a todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Riko la llevó de vuelta a su habitación para dejarla descansar y ella misma se dió una siesta cuando regresó al lado de You.

.

—

.

El tiempo siguió pasando y aunque parecía que ya no había más rastros que indicaran que la vuelta de Dia estaba cerca, todos se mantenían en un estado de alerta latente. Por lo cual no fue sorpresivo para Riko que al ir de nuevo a la rudimentaria cocina de su prima se encontrará a está trabajando afanosamente en una pócima.

—¡No lo vas a hacer! —fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto la vio.

Sobre la mesa descansaban las diferentes partes de la planta que había logrado recolectar. Las hojas verdes, la raíz, los tallos y sus típicas flores amarillas tan tóxicas que un trago de la infusión de esta planta podía poner a cualquier persona al borde de la muerte revolcándose debido al dolor insoportable.

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso —le contestó sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—¡La puedes matar, lo sabes bien! —intentó pararla pero Yohane no se lo permitió.

—No si lo hago bien —volvió a su trabajo.

—Pero el riesgo está latente, además no pueden hacer esto a espaldas de Dia-san —Riko la empujo para separarla de la mesa y que le pusiera atención—. ¿Sabes lo que te haría Dia-san si Hanamaru-san llega a morir o siquiera sufrir?

—No me importa, después de todo esto es su culpa —apartó a su prima tratando de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tal vez, pero no es tu responsabilidad —Riko interpuso su cuerpo en su camino—, esta es una decisión que deben tomar las dos y no debes meterte enmedio.

—Ella me lo pidió y si ella quiere hacer esto, yo la voy a ayudar —de nuevo iba a hacerla a un lado cuando un nuevo alboroto llegó hasta ellas.

Hoshizora-san y Dia-san junto a sus guerreros estaban de vuelta en el campamento. Les había tomado más tiempo de la cuenta el poder hacerlo pero ya estaban allí. El camino se había complicado buscando la manera de borrar sus huellas y perder al enemigo, pero al fin estaban a salvo.

Había transcurrido casi un día entero desde que Ruby, la primera en llegar al campamento lo hiciera, ahora lo hacían ellos.

Yohane maldijo a los cielos pero no dejo de hacer la preparación del remedio que iba a dar a Hanamaru. Riko la dejó allí para ir en la búsqueda de la joven esposa y anunciarle la llegada de la última comitiva, aunque seguramente ya había sido alertada de esto. Antes de dejar a su prima sola se giró para darle una última advertencia.

—No harás nada hasta que ellas dos lo puedan resolver y tomar la decisión —la amenazó—. ¿Lo has entendido?

A regañadientes Yohane murmuró algo y asintió malhumorada.

.

—

.

Esta vez para alegría y temor de Hanamaru la noticia de que al fin había regresado Dia le llegó a la chica a partes iguales de ambos sentimientos. Deseaba volver a verla pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo por su miedo a ser rechazada por ella cuando se enterara de su condición.

A pesar de esos temores, camino a paso presuroso para ir al encuentro de su esposa esperando que los dioses la hubieran devuelto sana y salva.

Salió al patio cruzando este para ir en su encuentro. Dia desmontó de su caballo llevando sus ropas húmedas a causa de la nieve aunque también sucias por toda la refriega. Tenía el semblante cansado y las ojeras en sus ojos, sin embargo en cuanto vio a su bella esposa cualquier dolor o malestar desapareció al verse reflejada en esas pupilas doradas que le miraban con amor.

Dia soltó las riendas del caballo y corrió al encuentro con Hanamaru, la chica respiró tranquila al ver que está estaba bien. La abrazó con fuerza rodeando su cintura y Dia la envolvió con su brazo libre por los hombros acercándola a ella con ansias. Anhelaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y aspirar el agradable aroma de sus cabellos.

Se separaron un poco y con cariño Dia llevó su mano a su mentón acariciando su mejilla a su paso para alzar su rostro y depositar un tierno beso entre sus labios.

—Estoy de vuelta, Hanamaru-san, te extrañe todos estos días —pronunció con una sonrisa en su boca solo que la reacción de la chica no fue la que esperaba.

Hanamaru se volcó sobre su pecho llorando inconsolable y Dia la estecho de nuevo poniendo su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Todo está bien Hanamaru-san, todo está bien —le susurro pero la joven esposa sabía que no era así.

.

— o —

.


	41. Chapter 41

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Capítulo nuevo… tengo sueño y estoy de mal humor por la arena bait que tira el fandom contra las chicas. Es cansado estar viendo ese tipo de pendejadas pero bueno, todos somos libres de expresarnos como queramos y usando esa libertad simplemente ignoraré ese tipo de cosas en favor de todo lo demás bueno que hay en el fandom._

 _Lamento que a algunos no les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pero puedo decir que a otros les gusto y en el balance estamos en tablas._

 _._

— o —

.

—Hanamaru-san —Dia la separó para limpiar su rostro de la humedad que lo llenaba.

—Lo siento ~zura, estoy llenando de lágrimas tu ropa —se disculpó inclinándose levemente.

—Eso no importa, de todos modos está ropa está arruinada —señaló lo evidente, la suciedad, la sangre y los cortes de la espada donde habían alcanzado la tela.

—En ese caso debemos curarle ~zura —se puso nerviosa palpando sus brazos y pecho donde la sangre había manchado—, ¿esta herida?

Dia se rió de forma suave al verla de esa manera, le resultaba un poco inusual pero no le desagradaba, por el contrario, era grato ver que la chica se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo el fantasma de sus errores recientes apareció y bajó la cabeza apenada.

—No, no estoy herida pero otros no corrieron con la misma suerte gracias a mis equivocaciones —Maru la abrazó de nuevo tomándola desprevenida.

—Todos cometemos errores... —iba a decirle más pero sintió como Dia se tensó y Maru volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con Riko que venía hacia ellas.

—Sakurauchi-san —la llamó pero esta no le contestó simplemente paso derecho para ir con Hoshizora-san y hablar con ella.

Dia sintió el peso de su culpa caer encima de ella como una losa que no la dejaba respirar. Maru no comprendió lo que sucedía pero aún así busco la forma de sacar a su esposa de ese bache.

—Luces cansada, será mejor que te refresques ~zura y tomes un descanso —la tomó de la mano para llevarla a las habitaciones solo que se resistió.

—Mi hermana… —no termino de formular su pregunta pues Maru contestó de inmediato.

—Ella debe estar durmiendo aún ~zura, está bien pero ha tenido bastante estos días —la pequeña jalo con más insistencia y al fin Dia dió los pasos dejándose guiar.

Hanamaru junto con otras mujeres prepararon una tina con agua caliente y un cambio de ropa listo para cuando Dia saliera de su baño. La temperatura del agua era agradable y las esencias que había vertido en ella hacía que el lugar se perfumara haciéndole picar la nariz a Maru y revolviendo su estómago. Dia le preguntó sobre la salud del pequeño You-kun y Maru le respondió a medias aguantando las náuseas que tenía en ese momento.

Hanamaru no resistió mucho más y salió enseguida dejando a Dia a solas para terminar su aseo, no volvió hasta que esta se estaba vistiendo disculpándose por lo abrupto de su salida. La chica tomó el relevo y la ayudó a ponerse la parte superior de su ropa. Teniéndola tan cerca y sin tantas preocupaciones como hacía una hora, Dia pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

La primera, la palidez de su rostro contrastando con los pequeños puntos rojos que parecían invadir su cuello y sus mejillas. Lo segundo, las grandes y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Lo tercero, era su imaginación o la chica había perdido peso. Hanamaru no era realmente una persona de gran talle pero sin duda siendo tan de buen comer como lo era, tenía más curvas que las chicas de su edad. Cosa que le gustaba mucho de Maru. Sólo que parecía más escuálida. Eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Por último, estaba esa extraña sensibilidad latente de la que estaba siendo presa.

Dia frunció el ceño atando cabos a cuál podría ser la causa de todos esos malestares. Apretó su mandíbula y su cuerpo se tensó al comenzar a pensar todas las posibilidades. Aún así, negándose a creer algo como eso, decidió hacer la pregunta.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿está todo bien? —la busco con la mirada pero la chica prefirió ver hacia cualquier otro punto.

—¡Zura~! ¿A que se refiere Dia-san? —se hizo la desentendida.

—Pareces algo enferma, ¿hay algo que te está sucediendo? —insistió y Maru se sintió más nerviosa teniendo que esconder sus manos que temblaban ligeramente.

—Si… si… solo he tenido un poco de malestar estomacal ~zura, algo me ha hecho daño —fingió que esa era la causa, aunque aquello no pareció convencer a Dia que iba a rebatirle.

—¿Onee-chan? —una voz aguda las interrumpió y Dia pudo al fin ver a su pequeña hermana menor.

—¡Ruby-chan! —dijo su nombre y la chica se acercó a toda prisa tirándose sobre ella.

—¡Onee-chan! —la estrechó con fuerza—. ¡Onee-chan!

La mayor se olvidó por un momento de todo lo demás por la alegría de ver a su hermana sana y salva, al menos esa parte se había llevado a cabo aunque no por ella. Sólo que aún había algo que debía informarle.

—Ruby-chan, hay algo… —la niña sacudió la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Lo sé, papá se despidió de mí antes de que Kanan-san me mandará lejos —se limpió las lágrimas—. No habló mucho pero sabía que era la última vez que lo iba a ver vivo... Él solo dijo que debía portarme bien, buscarte y obedecerte en lo que me pidieras… yo… Dia-chan…

Gimoteo pesadamente y Dia la volvió a abrazar también dejando que el llanto la contagiará. En silencio Hanamaru había salido de la habitación para dejarlas llorar su pérdida a solas.

—Lo siento Ruby… yo no pude… —las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Dia—. No pude salvarlo…

—¡Onee-chan! —aspiro fuerte para jalar la mucosidad que se había formado en su nariz—. Papá… papá ya no está… ¡por favor no me abandones tú también! ¡Onee-chan!

—No lo voy a hacer, eres mi familia… —Ruby se separó con brusquedad para increparla.

—Ellos dijeron que tú dejaste a You, que era tu deber y que preferiste dejarlo morir… ¿por qué onee-chan? ¿Me vas a abandonar a mi también? —Dia negó sus palabras.

—No… yo… yo tenía que ir por papá… —la pequeña no la dejó continuar empujándola con enojo.

—No, no es cierto —la mirada aqua de Ruby estaba inyectada con rabia lo cual oprimió el corazón de Dia—. Se cuando mientes onee-chan, ellos dijeron que fuiste a buscar venganza con Kanan-san sin importarte los demás…

—¡Tenía que pararlo! —alzó la voz para defenderse.

—¡Nooo! ¡Tenias que salvar a papá! —Ruby también alzó la voz.

—No… no… —Dia hizo el intento de recuperar la calma y el control de la situación.

—¡Me ibas a abandonar a mi también! —le echó en cara—. Mari-san y Aina-chan se quedaron allá con Kanan-san. Él les va a hacer daño…

En ese punto seguir argumentando cualquier cosa estaba de más, Dia sabía bien cuánto se había equivocado.

—Kanan… Kanan-san… él me llevo con esa mujer… —comenzó a contarle restregandose los ojos con enojo para quitarse las lágrimas—. Takami Mito… Me dejó con ella para que conociera con quién me iba a desposar… —apretó los puños—. ¿Dónde estabas tú, onee-chan? ¿Dónde estabas cuando se propasó conmigo?

—¡Oh Dios, Ruby! —Dia quiso tocarla pero Ruby la rechazó.

—¡No! ¡Te odio onee-chan! ¡Odio a Kanan! ¡Odio a esta familia! ¡Papá era el único que se preocupaba por mí! —golpeó a Día en el pecho mientras renegaba de todos—. ¡Y ahora papá no está por tu culpa onee-chan!

Ruby se dió media vuelta saliendo de la habitación sin que Día pudiera decir nada más, aunque no sabía qué más decir. Su hermana tenía razón. Ella estaba haciendo todo mal.

.

— o —

.

—¿Qué es lo que le diste? —pregunto Yohane oliendo el ungüento que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Algo para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre y disminuir el dolor —explicó Riko mientras cambiaba las telas húmedas de su frente.

Justo ahora, You mantenía los ojos cerrados pues estaba dormido después de haber estado revolcándose, literalmente, del dolor en su pecho. Yohane acercó su oído hasta su nariz para oír mejor su respiración y ese silbido persistente que no se iba. Ya había visto esos síntomas antes en personas que tenían alguna complicación respiratoria.

—Neumonía —determinó Yohane—. Hay que aislarlo y comenzar a darle a beber algo para limpiar sus pulmones de esa maldita cosa.

—Está bien —asintió Riko preocupada, conocía que tan grave podía ser eso.

—Tú también deberás tomarlo como precaución, esto es contagioso —le dijo seria—. Ya es suficiente con uno como para tener más enfermos por lo mismo.

—Lo sé, tenía mis sospechas pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo —cubrió la frente de You con un nuevo trapo con agua fría.

—Al menos supiste que hacer —le dió el crédito—. ¿Cómo es que esa podía tenerlo así? Es horrible lo que hace.

—Tengo la satisfacción de saber que la herí y ahora debe estar sufriendo gracias al veneno que llevaba la flecha —dijo Riko temblando del coraje contra Chika.

—Hay que preparar el remedio —regresó al tema Yohane—. Vamos.

Ambas fueron de nuevo a la cocina para comenzar con la preparación del medicamento que darían a You. Al llegar se toparon con que Hanamaru estaba allí y no se le veía muy bien.

—¿Estas bien? —Yohane le preguntó—. ¿Estuviste tomando el remedio que te deje?

Maru asintió con pocas ganas y Riko se cruzó de brazos molesta de ver a la chica ahí.

—Como dijiste ~zura, yo lo hice como sabía pero creo que no funcionó, aún sigo sintiéndome mal —le mostró la taza donde estaba bebiendo aquel líquido oscuro.

—¿Se lo ha dicho a Dia-san? —brinco Riko interrumpiéndolas y Maru se sonrojo avergonzada.

—No… aún no… —recordó cómo Día la había cuestionado sobre su estado.

—Debe decírselo lo más pronto posible, es importante que lo haga —le agarró las manos pero Yohane la apartó de inmediato.

—No la presiones con eso —alejó a Maru de su prima—. Así como me pediste no intervenir en esto, tú tampoco lo hagas.

—¡Tsushima Yoshiko! —gruño su nombre—. Esto es más importante que lo que piensas hacer, poner en peligro su vida. Esto lo deben decidir entre las dos, es la vida de su esposa y la de su… hijo, también es su hijo… de cierto modo.

Yohane sólo rodó los ojos fastidiada. Hanamaru solo las oía y observaba discutir dando cada una su opinión y defendiendo su punto.

—¡No! Es hijo de ese hombre maldito y Maru no merece cargar con la pena de llevar "eso" en su interior —peleó

—"Eso", como tú lo llamas no tiene la culpa de esto y de cualquier forma si ambas deciden no tenerlo será cosa suya, no nuestra —dijo para terminar la discusión—. ¿Has entendido?

—No, no lo hago ni lo haré —se cruzó de brazos cerrándose a cualquier diálogo.

—Hanamaru-san, si usted no se decide a contarle la verdad a Dia-san me veré obligada a hacerlo por usted —le advirtió—. Ella debe saber los peligros a los que se enfrenta usted.

—Yo… yo se lo diré ~zura… solo dame tiempo —dijo manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

—Esta bien Hanamaru-san, mi única intención es que hagan las cosas correctas —Yohane gruñó a las palabras de su prima.

—Mejor pongámonos a trabajar —solicitó a Riko para pasar a otra cosa—. Voy a preparar de nuevo el antivomitivo porque seguramente te faltó ponerle algo.

.

— o —

.

Después de la discusión con su hermana, Dia salió a dar una vuelta por el campamento para tratar de poner sus ideas en claro. Podía entender el enojo y el odio de su hermana menor contra ella, no solo eso, la molestia de todos a su alrededor aún cuando Hoshizora-san se había mostrado comprensiva. Sabía que sus errores eran bastante graves.

Deambuló por el bosque alrededor y llegó a una conclusión. Daría a conocer esa decisión durante el consejo que tendrían para determinar cómo debían proceder de ahora en adelante. En teoría Hoshizora-san había cumplido su parte al sacar a You de las manos de Kanan, aunque no habían podido hacer lo mismo con Mari.

También ese era otro de los problemas que tenía. Su egoísmo y su ceguera por la venganza habían condenado a su viejo amor a permanecer al lado de ese canalla traidor. Al menos esperaba que, como había dicho Hoshizora-san, Mari estuviera más segura junto a él que lejos.

Se presentó poco antes de que diera comienzo la reunión y Hanamaru fue a su encuentro pues no la había visto durante toda la tarde. Además de que se había enterado de lo que pasó con Ruby y podía suponer lo mal que debía sentirse con su hermana por lo cual permaneció junto a Dia durante la reunión.

Hablaron de los acontecimientos de su incursión en Fuji y del nuevo jefe del clan Kurosawa, de cómo buscaba ser el legítimo daimyō pero para ello necesitaba la aprobación del emperador la cual no tenía. Alguien tomó la palabra y cuestionó a Hoshizora-san sobre que iban a hacer ahora, si había un nuevo amo, lo más sensato era salir de ese pelea que no les correspondía pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Varios le dieron la razón y Hoshizora-san tuvo que pedir calma a los presentes.

—¡No hemos terminado aún! —exclamó haciéndose oír sobre los demás—. O'hara Mari-sama sigue en manos de Matsuura Kanan-san —algunos murmuraron por lo bajo al oír el nombre.

—Eso se habría evitado si nos hubiéramos apegado al plan inicial —se quejó alguien.

Dia se levantó de su asiento plantandose delante de la audiencia pidiéndole a Rin le permitiera hablar a lo cual sólo inclinó la cabeza para cederle la palabra.

—Es verdad, eso se habría evitado si yo no hubiera dado la orden de ir tras Matsuura-san —comenzó su discurso—. Acepto mi error al tomar una decisión tan negligente dejando de lado lo que era importante para ir tras mi venganza personal —hubo quienes resoplaron al oír eso—. Sin embargo aún cuando se debía detener a Kanan-san, no era el momento adecuado para enfrentarlo. Todos perdimos algo… yo perdí a mi padre y… también a mi familia —dijo esto mirando a Ruby—. Hoshizora-san me ha hecho ver mis errores y estoy dispuesta a trabajar en ellos para corregirlos… voy a cambiar mis errores en aciertos, solo pido una oportunidad para demostrar que lo lograré. Voy a derrotar a Kanan, no bajo sus reglas, si no bajo las mías y para eso necesito de ustedes.

—Nosotros estaremos aquí para cumplir nuestro deber —le contestó Rin—. Nuestro código nos lo exige, usted es la ama y estamos a su servicio.

—Lo sé, como sé que en este momento no tengo su respeto por todo lo que ha pasado —exhaló con pesar para recobrar el aliento enseguida—. Lo voy a ganar, el respeto de cada uno y la confianza que han perdido de mí, voy a ser la señora del clan Kurosawa para recobrar el orden y la justicia de este lugar.

—Sé que lo hará —sonrió Rin—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay una damisela por salvar y un reino que proteger —se dirigió a todos allí y estos alzaron el puño para darle su respaldo.

.

— o —

.

Al finalizar la reunión Dia se acercó a donde las primas, Riko y Yohane, se encontraban. Yohane para variar solo le dirigió una mirada de infinito desprecio y se cruzó de brazos con una mala actitud. Riko por su parte, aunque se le notaba molesta, mantuvo la calma en su presencia.

—Sakurauchi-san —le habló y Yohane resopló enojada—, le debo mis más profundas disculpas por lo que sucedió…

—No, no quiero oírle —le contestó levantando una mano para detenerla—. No son palabras lo que necesito ahora, son hechos y el único hecho que existe en este instante es que You-chan está enfermo gravemente y si no hubiera ido en su búsqueda en este momento estaría llorando su pérdida.

—Comprendo y estoy realmente avergonzada por mi proceder —Dia se sonrojo por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo hecho hecho está y pertenece al pasado, lo único que nos queda es moldear el presente para cambiar el futuro —Riko se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja para verse más solemne—. De ahora en adelante usted tiene una deuda conmigo que espero sepa pagar cuando obtenga lo que quiere.

—Le prometo que así será —respondió en el mismo tono serio y solemne haciendo una inclinación.

—Muy bien Dia-san —se inclinó del mismo modo—, tenemos un acuerdo.

—Les debo a ambos más de lo que jamás podría pagarles pero de algún modo redituaré todo eso —se miraron a los ojos y Riko estaba satisfecha por el momento.

—Por ahora Dia-san, como un último favor hacia usted —Yohane se alarmó y quiso callar a su prima—. Es tiempo de que hable con su esposa.

—¡Riri-chan! —la chica manoteó pero Riko no se inmutó.

—¿A qué se refiere Sakurauchi-san? —dijo dudosa Dia.

—Solo puedo decirle eso, no me corresponde a mí contarle sobre ello, hablé con su esposa —Dia se giró a ver dónde estaba Hanamaru y la encontró a cierta distancia suya hablando con su hermana—. Parte de que usted se gane de nuevo mi respeto y mi confianza, como dijo antes, es que haga lo correcto con ella.

—No entiendo —miró de hito en hito a Maru y a Riko sin comprender.

—¡Es, además de inútil, estúpida! —murmuró en voz baja Yohane.

Alcanzó a oír eso y le molestó sobremanera, sin embargo trato de repasar las cosas con Maru y lo único que vino a su mente fue el momento de esa mañana cuando la cuestionó sobre su estado de salud. Algo estaba pasando y debía ser algo grave .

Sin despedirse comenzó a caminar hacia las dos chicas pequeñas y cuando Ruby se dió cuenta de la cercanía de su hermana, solo se dió la vuelta para irse dejando a Hanamaru con la palabra en la boca. Eso le dolió a Dia pero por ahora su preocupación estaba en su esposa.

—Hanamaru-san —la nombró y ella la volteo a ver con una linda sonrisa que hizo flaquear su determinación—, debemos retirarnos a nuestra habitación, hay un par de palabras que quiero compartir contigo.

La chica asintió y tomó el brazo que Dia le ofreció y ambas dejaron la sala de reunión para ir hacia su habitación.

Algo en la actitud de Dia puso nerviosa a Hanamaru y está se dió cuenta de eso. Una vez a solas, Dia se sentó sobre sus talones y Maru tuvo que imitarla quedando frente a ella. El rostro de Dia se veía tranquilo a simple vista pero Maru sabía que en el fondo muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, pues sus ojos delataban la pequeña tormenta que había en su interior.

—¿Qué está pasando Hanamaru-san? —habló de pronto asustando un poco a la chica.

—¿Sobre qué ~zura? —dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada—. Nada está pasando.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —no alzó la voz, pero sí se mostró firme y oír su nombre ser pronunciado de ese modo le provocó escalofríos a Maru.

—Yo… no… —la actitud como de un cervatillo inquieto alertó a Dia quien se hizo hacia adelante para tomar una de las manos de su esposa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Hanamaru-san? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí a pesar de todo —entrelazó sus dedos y Maru llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

La chica negó enérgicamente la cabeza negándose a decir nada pero el agarre de Dia presionó con delicadeza para hacerse notar y Maru no supo qué hacer.

—Estás embarazada, ¿no es así? —dejó salir la pregunta poniendo en shock a Maru que abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada para echarse a llorar con mayor ímpetu—. Esperaba que eso no sucediera, si debo ser sincera —aquello hizo que los sollozos se hicieran más fuertes—, pero realmente eso no me importa. No se trata de lo que yo quiero o deseo, sino de lo que tú quieres y deseas, Hanamaru-san.

Maru se echó a sus piernas buscando consuelo y Dia la recibió acariciando su cabello castaño.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? —dijo en un tono suave y calmado.

—Yo… yo… ~zura… no lo quiero, no… —hundió más su rostro en el regazo de Dia.

—¿Realmente? —Maru asintió—. Entonces hablaré con Yohane-san y Sakurauchi-san al respecto ya que ellas son las curanderas.

—Lo siento Dia-san —se disculpó rodeando con sus manos sus caderas avergonzada—. Yo no quería… no quiero un hijo de ese hombre, aunque sea su hermano… él fue malo…

—Lo sé —la tomó del hombro para levantarla—, jamás te exigiría hacer algo que no deseas. Aunque debo confesarte que estoy un poco confundida. Es horrible lo que ha pasado, una vileza de grandes proporciones, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme, también, ilusionada de pensar en un hijo tuyo, un hijo que pudiera ser de las dos porque es algo que jamás podría darte por mis medios, pero ya he dicho que no es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que tú deseas.

Limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas para atraerla en un abrazo plantando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Te amo Hanamaru-san y nada va a cambiar eso —acarició el contorno de su rostro hasta dirigirse a su nuca para llevarla de nuevo a ella solo que esta vez sus labios fueron a su boca para darle un casto beso en sus labios trémulos.

—Te amo Dia-san y nada va a cambiar eso tampoco —respondió acunándose en su pecho.

.

— o —

.


	42. Chapter 42

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: New chapter! Por si alguien lo esperaba. Algo tenía que decir pero se me está escapando._

 _Por cierto, vi la imagen de Kanan genderbender y me encantó. En verdad me recordó a este Kanan hdp de mi fic._

 _Por allí leí que dan apuestas por quienes van a morir, de qué va a haber muertes las va a haber. ¿Quienes? No sé, veamos quienes son los menos queridos._

 _._

— o —

.

Dia se levantó esa mañana incluso antes que Maru, realmente no había logrado conciliar el sueño más que por un momento en medio de la noche pero en cuanto recobró el conocimiento su mente se dedicó a pensar una y otra vez en el asunto. Seguía preocupada por su esposa y el nuevo dilema en el que se encontraban. No era cosa fácil asumir la idea de que Hanamaru estaba embarazada. Si las circunstancias fueran otras y ella, en un milagro de la naturaleza, fuera el padre de ese hijo, sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Solo que resultaba que el padre era su hermano y era producto de una violación vil y rastrera.

Una parte de ella deseaba ese niño y otra parte no lo quería ni siquiera un poco. Estaba enfrentada en sus sentimientos. La única cosa clara que tenía era que la decisión que Hanamaru tomará la respetaría y si ella había decidido no tener al bebé, Dia lo aceptaría. Con eso en mente fue en busca de las dos personas con quién debía consultar el tema.

Ellas eran lo más cercano que tenían a un médico y hasta ahora habían hecho un trabajo cabal. Les tenía confianza en ese tema y muy probablemente pudieran tener la solución a este problema. Eso era obvio. Ellas ya sabían de la condición de Hanamaru pero esperaron a que fueran ellas dos quienes lo hablarán antes de intervenir, solo le dieron el empujón suficiente para atreverse a ir más a fondo para averiguarlo.

Camino hasta la cocina aunque no alcanzó a llegar hasta allí cuando se topó con Riko que iba hacia el área de enfermos. Seguramente a ver a You-kun.

—¡Buen día Sakurauchi-san! —saludó Dia con una leve inclinación—. ¿Va con Watanabe-san? ¿Puedo acompañarla?

—Buen día Dia-san, puede venir si gusta —regresó su saludo y siguió andando con Dia detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo está You-kun? —preguntó, pues aún tenía pendiente conocer el estado de salud del chico.

—No en su mejor momento —Riko contestó con un poco de molestia—. Al menos está luchando contra la fiebre y espero que pronto pueda mejorar lo suficiente para volver en sí.

—¿Fiebre? —parpadeo un poco no entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Chika —pronunció el nombre con desprecio—, la mantuvo bajo tortura constante todo este tiempo que estuvo en su control. Los baños de agua helada y el frío del invierno la enfermaron de neumonía.

—Eso es grave —puntualizó Dia apenada, aún se sentía terrible por las malas decisiones que habían condenado a You a este sufrimiento.

—Al menos ahora está conmigo —dijo poco antes de entrar en la habitación del área de enfermos e ir directo a la cama donde yacía el joven chico.

Riko se acercó para cambiarle los trozos de tela sobre su frente refrescandolas con agua fría y volviendo a colocarlas en su rostro. Abrió la camisa dejando su pecho agitado al aire y procedió a aplicar un ungüento sobre él. Dia se dió cuenta de las marcas que surcaban toda su piel y de los espasmos rápidos e irregulares que atacaban a sus pulmones.

Sus cabellos estaban todos desordenados y había crecido un poco más de la última vez que la había visto. Abrió los ojos dejando ver sus desorbitadas pupilas que buscaron con avidez a la joven que la curaba.

—Soy yo, tranquilo, todo está bien —Riko le habló con dulzura y calma y You pareció responder a sus palabras pues su inquietud inicial se apaciguó.

Fue allí que se dió cuenta de que no estaban solas, You se giró a mirar a Dia que estaba a unos pasos de su cama. Trato de hablarle pero un ataque de tos le impidió decir nada. Riko tuvo que ayudarle para que pudiera controlarse y la tos cesará.

—Aún tiene estos episodios cada vez que alguien se acerca —comentó Riko tratando de que You volviera a acostarse pero el chico no se estaba en paz pidiéndole que fuera hacia él.

—Ku… Kuni… —de nuevo otro ataque de tos y sus palabras murieron en el intento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Dia se aproximó pues la mano de You se había extendido hacia ella.

Con cautela Dia fue hasta él para poner atención a las palabras entrecortadas que salían de su boca. No podía exponerse demasiado pues conocía que la enfermedad que aquejaba al chico era bastante contagiosa y no podía darse el lujo de también caer o llevar la enfermedad con ella.

—Ku… Kunikida… —alcanzó a escuchar el apellido de Hanamaru.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —cuestionó la mujer y You le agarro de la manga de su traje.

—Bus… busquelo… él… tiene… algo… —cada palabra era precedida por la tos pero aún así Dia pudo entender que decía—. De su... padre… él… busquelo…

—¿Kunikida-san? ¿Dónde está? —Dia se acercó más para poder entender mejor lo que decía.

—Mo… monte… Obora —oyó ese nombre y supo de donde se trataba.

—Mantenga su distancia Dia-san —Riko la apartó para evitar que siguiera recibiendo todo el aire que You sacaba por su boca—. Hanamaru-san está embarazada y no puede exponerla a esto.

You abrió los ojos viendo a Riko que acababa de decir aquello y de nuevo manoteo para llamar su atención.

—Sé dónde es eso —Dia retrocedió para dejar que la chica se hiciera cargo.

Con rapidez Riko tomó un frasco que dió de beber a You que intento escupirlo pero el líquido había tocado su lengua ya y el efecto del láudano le estaba pasando factura poco a poco para hacerle caer en la inconsciencia.

—Será mejor que espera afuera —indicó Riko a Dia que no quiso seguir importunando.

Espero afuera del área de enfermos a que la chica saliera de nuevo, lo cual fue poco después, no había pasado mucho tiempo. En cuanto dió un paso fuera Dia la abordo de nuevo.

—¿A dicho algo más? —quiso saber y Riko negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está?

—Lo he dejado durmiendo, no es bueno que se exalte de ese modo —Dia se inclinó a modo de disculpa pues había sido su presencia la que había puesto en ese estado a You—. Tendrá que quitarse esa ropa y darse un baño antes de volver con su esposa.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? ¿Qué Hanamaru-san está embarazada? —la asedio con las preguntas.

—Es algo que no se puede ocultar Dia-san —ambas se encontraban caminando con rumbo a la cocina de Yohane.

—Yo esperaba que no fuera así —dijo y Riko se detuvo de golpe girándose para verla.

—¿Usted no quiere que ella tenga el bebé? —entrecerró los ojos estudiando su reacción, no era lo que había querido oír de ella.

—No… no es eso —Dia suspiró desilucionada—. Realmente me alegra, un hijo de Hanamaru-san es algo hermoso, lo que me entristece es la manera en que ha tenido que suceder.

—Si, es bastante desafortunado —le dió la razón aligerando su pose y regresando a caminar—. ¿Lo ha hablado ya con ella? —Dia asintió—. ¿Entonces?

—Hanamaru-san no desea tenerlo —dijo con tristeza—, y no sé qué se puede hacer al respecto.

—¿Pero usted si lo quiere? —insistió Riko.

—No importa si lo quiero o no, no voy a obligarla a tenerlo —de nuevo Riko se detuvo para ver a Dia.

—He vivido el suficiente tiempo en una corte, rústica cómo podría ser la de los Takami, pero sé cómo se manejan estas cuestiones —empezó dando su explicación—. Sé lo importante que es para su posición el nacimiento de ese bebé, así como sé lo importante que es Hanamaru-san en este momento y como ese hijo puede hacer legítimo a Kanan o a usted.

—Las cuestiones políticas no me interesan, solo quiero el bienestar de Hanamaru-san —Dia frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba que todo se redujera siempre a ese asunto, quien obtenía el derecho a tener el poder.

—No es mi intención hacerla enojar Dia-san —rectificó su postura para aligerar sus palabras—. Sólo quiero que tenga presente esto y si su deseo es hacer la voluntad de su esposa debo darle algunas advertencias antes.

—¿Cuales advertencias? —la miró dudosa Dia pero Riko desvío la mirada cuando otra figura se acercó a ellas.

—Yo-chan —llamó la chica a su prima que en ese momento venía caminando al igual que ellas rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí tan temprano? —prácticamente gruñó Yohane—. ¿No debería estar con su esposa?

—Necesitaba hablar con ustedes —contestó pero Yohane no se detuvo a prestarle más atención.

La joven doncella siguió derecho para entrar en la cocina, la cual estaba a pocos pasos, dejó abierta la puerta y Riko entró segunda a la pequeña habitación. Dia tomó aire antes de entrar también, esa mujer la exasperaba y sino fuera porque Hanamaru la tenía en estima y le había salvado la vida antes, sin duda no tendría ningún problema en mandar a azotarla por el puro gusto de hacerle pagar cada ofensa en su contra.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —dijo Yohane en cuanto Dia estuvo dentro y la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Hanamaru no quiere tener el bebé —fue directo al grano, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo pues aún debía atender lo que You le acababa de revelar.

—¿Y? —Yohane se cruzó de brazos desafiante y altanera haciendo que Riko rodará los ojos y Dia apretara la mandíbula de coraje.

—Yo-chan —le llamó la atención su prima.

—¿Hay alguna manera de detener el embarazo? —dijo entre dientes más molesta consigo misma por preguntar aquello que por la actitud de la otra chica.

—La hay —Yohane fue hasta un rincón de la habitación donde tenía un improvisado alambique de cobre—, pero está en proceso.

—¿En proceso? —Dia la miró confundida.

—Hanamaru-san ya había externado ese deseo cuando Yo-chan se dio cuenta de su embarazo —explicó Riko—. Ella le pidió conseguir lo que necesitaba para evitar su estado.

—Ya veo… —esa revelación golpeó fuerte en el corazón de Dia que tuvo que aguantar el dolor que aquello le produjo—. Si eso fue así, Hanamaru-san no quería que lo supiera...

—No, Maru-chan no quería que usted la rechazará por eso —le hizo saber Yohane empujando más profundo el puñal que se había abierto paso en su corazón.

—¡Jamás haría algo como eso! —casi gritó.

—A mi me da igual lo que usted haga o deje de hacer —se cruzó de brazos—. Lo que me importa es cómo esto afecta a Maru, si la iba a rechazar o a obligarla a tenerlo por su ambición.

—¡Nunca haría ninguna de esas dos cosas! —se defendió negando completamente exaltada por el enojo—. ¡La amo demasiado para hacerle algo así!

—Si, si… lo que usted diga —Yohane menosprecio sus palabras.

—Yo-chan, deja de hacerle al tonto —la regaño Riko.

—Como sea, no estará listo hasta dentro de algunos días —señaló alambique—. Aún debo dejarlo reposar.

—Sin embargo —intervino Riko—, le hablé antes de algunas advertencias.

—¿Qué clase de advertencias? —Dia hizo a un lado su molestia para poner atención.

—El brebaje tiene sus consecuencias…

—No va a pasar nada malo —la interrumpió Yohane.

Día vio a una y a otra esperando una explicación más clara.

—Como decía, el brebaje tiene sus consecuencias…

—Que están bajo control —hizo hincapié la otra chica.

—Es un veneno después de todo y nada está bajo control con los venenos —Riko golpeó a Yo-chan antes de que volviera a interrumpir—. No solo afectará al bebé, que obviamente morirá, sino que afectará también a la madre. ¿Qué tanto? Podría matarla en el peor de los casos y en el mejor dejarla imposibilitada para tener otro hijo en el futuro.

—O podría no hacerle daño más que quizás unos días en cama, un poco de sangrado y ya —dijo Yohane huyendo de su prima que quería golpearla de nuevo.

—Eso es grave —el semblante de Dia se había vuelto sombrío al oír aquello.

—No le pasará nada malo, estoy teniendo el mayor cuidado para que salga bien —sacó el pecho confiada de sus habilidades.

—Pero no hay garantía a pesar de eso —le hizo ver Riko—. Dia-san, no vale la pena arriesgarla de esa manera.

—Aunque obligarla a tener al bebé tampoco es justo. ¿Qué va a pasar si sale igual al padre? ¿Va a tener que recordar cada día de su vida como ese maldito canalla abuso de ella una y otra vez? ¡Eso no es justo para ella! —rebatió Yohane y Dia se revolvió incómoda.

—El bebé no guarda la culpa de ello, en todo caso, ni ella tampoco, es verdad… pero Hanamaru podría morir también eso tampoco es justo —comenzaron a pelear.

—¡Basta! —Dia alzó la voz para detenerlas—. Tengo que pensarlo, no… no quiero perderla… Ni a ella ni al bebé… Yo tengo que pensar las cosas.

—Pues sera mejor que lo pienses rápido, entre más tiempo pase más complicado se vuelve y los riesgos aumentan —advirtió Yohane.

Dia no dijo nada más, dejó la cocina en silencio ensimismada pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír. Se sentía pesada y abrumada. La carga en sus hombros de nuevo volvía a asfixiarla y a provocar que su autocontrol se perdiera.

Deambuló por el templo sin un rumbo fijo al cual ir, aún así sus pies la guiaron hasta las afueras del campamento donde se topó con Hoshizora-san. La mujer estaba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos cuando la vio. Sin poder controlarse Dia rompió a llorar poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo. Rin se aproximó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y la dejó desahogarse hasta que se calmó de nuevo.

No dijo nada, sabía que estaba demás decir algo sobre la razón que había provocado su estado ya que la desconocía. Dia hablaría de ello cuando estuviera lista para hacerlo.

Después de un rato Dia limpio sus ojos y el resto de su rostro volviendo a recuperar parcialmente su temple. Rin había encendido su pipa y se había sentado a un costado dejando su espada enterrada en el suelo a un lado de ella.

—Hay que organizar un grupo de búsqueda que vaya al monte Obora —habló ya más recuperada—. Hay que encontrar a Kunikida-san.

—Muy bien ~nya, haremos eso —dio una calada a su pipa—. ¿Ahora me dirá que es lo que sucede?

Dia mantuvo cerrada su boca, no sabía cómo decir lo que les pasaba. Se sentía completamente impotente.

—No tiene porque llevar la carga usted sola ~nya —la animó a hablar.

—Es complicado —dijo descorazonada.

—Estoy aquí para oír ~nya —Dia suspiró y tomando aire comenzó a relatar los últimos acontecimientos.

Rin prestó atención a cada palabra y realmente sintió pesar de que la joven Kurosawa tuviera que vivir todo aquello a tan corta edad, incluso su joven esposa. Era una desgracia pero aún así de todo ello podría venir algo bueno.

—Siempre del momento más oscuro podemos tener la certeza de que la luz está por llegar ~nya —Rin habló de nuevo cuando Día hubo terminado su relato—. Un hijo siempre es motivo de luz en cualquier situación aún cuando se haya dado en la adversidad. Si usted desea que su esposa tenga ese bebé y con ello la ayuda a no ponerla en riesgo debe externar esa inquietud a ella ~nya.

—Pero estaría imponiendo mis deseos a los de Hanamaru-san —Rin exhaló el humo del tabaco y procedió a contestarle.

—Entiendo su punto, sin embargo ella también debe saber cómo se siente usted en realidad. La decisión final es de ella, pero antes de tomarla ambas deben poner en la mesa cuáles son las inquietudes, miedos y esperanzas con respecto de esto ~nya —lo que decía tenía sentido para Dia pero aún así se le hacía difícil tener que ir con su esposa a hablarlo—. De más está decir lo que le ayudaría ese nacimiento, pero eso no es algo que a usted le importe.

—Si, debemos hablarlo… —suspiró de nuevo.

—No hay que ser pesimista Kurosawa-sama —palmeó su espalda—. Un combate le ayudará a despejarse o quizás una excursión al monte Obora ayude también. Exactamente, ¿para qué vamos a buscar a su suegro, Kunikida-san?

—Él tiene algo para mí de mi padre —le contó—. Watanabe-san estaba enterado de esto al parecer y él ha sido quien me lo ha dicho.

—En ese caso partiremos de inmediato. ¿Vendra con nosotros ~nya? —Dia negó, aunque necesitaba un poco de aire en ese momento no podía abandonar a su esposa.

—Tendré que encargarle esto Hoshizora-san, debo arreglar este problema con Hanamaru-san para poder estar en paz —Rin la dió una palmada.

—Me parece bien, tenga suerte ~nya —se despidió dejando sola a Dia.

La chica se tomó algunos minutos más antes de decidir qué hacer. Cuando por fin se sintió lista, regreso al interior del campamento para buscar a su joven esposa, aunque antes debía darse un baño y comer algo.

.

—

.

Hanamaru se había despertado para encontrarse sola en la habitación. No había rastro de Dia y su lugar, a un lado de ella, estaba frío. Señal de que había abandonado la cama hacía bastante tiempo. Con desánimo se levantó de la cama para buscar refrescarse antes de salir a tomar algo de desayuno. Un par de mujeres le ayudó hacerlo, después de los casi religiosos malestares matutinos. Al menos agradecía que Dia no estuviera allí para verla.

Una vez estuvo lista, fue al comedor donde se encontró con Yohane que la recibió sirviendole algo para comer, también le comento que Dia acababa de irse de allí.

—Riri la mando a cambiarse, al parecer Dia-san visitó a You-chan y no quiere que te contagies de lo que tiene —estaba contándole mientras la obligaba a comer siendo Yo-chan quien la alimentaba—. También vino a verme, bueno a Riri y a mí.

Maru se tensó al oír eso y cerró los labios haciendo que el trozo de carne cayera al plato cuando los palillos chocaron con su boca.

—¿Qué… qué quería hablar ~zura? —sintió su estómago revolverse y Yohane tomó otro trozo de carne para insistir en que lo comiera pero Maru se negó.

—Sobre ti y tu embarazo —dejó de lado los palillos—. Le dije que el remedio tardaría en estar listo pero no es verdad —se acercó en complicidad para que solo Maru la oyera—, si quieres puedo dártelo ahora mismo y acabar con esto de una vez.

—¿Lo tienes ya ~zura? —Maru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de pronto el malestar matutino regreso con fuerza sobre ella.

—Si —Yo-chan sacó un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y lo puso en las manos de Maru—, algo me dice que Dia-san terminará diciéndote que tengas esa cosa aunque tú no quieras y no es justo que te obligue a algo que no quieres solo para mantener el control de su familia. Al final no es más que un Kurosawa hambriento de poder.

—Yo-chan… —con rapidez Maru tomó el frasco y lo guardó en una de sus bolsas cuidando de que nadie hubiera visto ese intercambio.

No es como si pudieran saber que estaba pasando, pero no quería que nadie se entrometiera en eso.

—Bien, ahora tú tienes la última palabra, no dejes que ella te convenza —retomó su labor de alimentación pero Maru se sentía demasiada asqueada para probar otro bocado.

.

—

.

No fue sino hasta la tarde cuando Hanamaru y Dia volvieron a encontrarse. Dia había tenido que atender algunos asuntos con Hoshizora-san antes de que partiera en la búsqueda de su suegro y luego visitó de nuevo la enfermería para una revisión de su brazo y hombro. Riko la atendió y le dió la buena noticia de que iba sanando bien. Pronto podrían retirarle el cabestrillo y empezar a trabajar los músculos para regresarle la fuerza a su brazo.

Maru la espero con paciencia afuera de la enfermería cuando supo por Yohane que estaba allí. Al parecer Dia había solicitado que ambas tomaran la comida juntas en su habitación para poder hablar. Eso puso nerviosa a Maru que sospecho, por lo que Yo-chan le había dicho, que tendrían una conversación sobre el bebé.

Se aferró con fuerza del pequeño frasco que tenía guardado entre sus ropas y espero a que Dia saliera de la enfermería. Ambas caminaron con rumbo a su habitación y comieron prácticamente en silencio. Se podía sentir que las dos estaban bastante tensas y sobre todo que Dia no sabía cómo iniciar la plática.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿cómo te has sentido el día de hoy? —pregunto de manera algo casual, si bien le interesaba saber su estado, también trataba de romper el hielo para que la tensión entre las dos se fuera.

—Un poco de molestias esta mañana ~zura, pero estoy bien Dia-san —Maru siguió moviendo su comida con los palillos sin realmente decidirse a probar bocado.

—¿Está comiendo bien? Parece inapetente —hizo la observación y Maru dejó de lado su plato.

—No se preocupe por eso ~zura, Yo-chan se encarga de obligarme a comer aún cuando no tolero muy bien la comida —aunque no pretendía sonar molesta, el tono en la voz de Maru parecía estarlo.

—Ya veo —Dia también hizo a un lado su plato de comida—. Esta mañana he ido a verlas, a Tsushima-san y Sakurauchi-san.

—Lo sé ~zura —dijo escueta frunciendo el ceño.

—Me han dicho sobre su… sobre que acudió a ellas desde el inicio para perder al bebé —Dia se puso firme enderezando la espalda y escondiendo las manos bajo las mangas de su kimono, no quería que Maru se diera cuenta de cuánto le molestaba eso.

—Así fue ~zura —la chica desvió la mirada poniéndose levemente roja.

—También me han informado sobre los riesgos a los que se enfrenta si decide seguir adelante —apretó los puños por debajo de su traje.

—Los conozco —dijo Maru casi interrumpiendola—, y no me importan ~zura —el enojo vino a ella al sentir que Dia estaba tratando de hacerla desistir.

—Pero es su vida Hanamaru-san —Dia extendió la mano que estaba debajo de su ropa para buscar la mano de la chica que solo se hizo hacia atrás huyendo del agarre—. No quiero perderla por esto —apretó su puño vacío sobre la mesa.

—No lo hará, confío en Yo-chan ~zura —para Dia oír eso fue como un "confío más en ella que en ti" que le dolió en lo profundo.

—Es evidente, siendo que acudió primero a ella que a mí que soy su esposa —dijo entre dientes aguantandose el enojo.

—No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con la noticia ~zura —ambas estaban bastante molestas y heridas en este punto y se habían olvidado por completo de todo lo demás.

—Eso es porque no confía en mí y en lo que siento por usted, Hanamaru-san —aún trataba de mantenerse calmada pero cada vez era más difícil—. ¿En verdad creyó que la rechazaría por esto? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si gracias a ello estoy aquí? Por el contrario, me hace feliz saber que usted está embarazada, me hace ilusión saber que hay una vida en su interior y que será nuestro hijo.

—¡No ~zura! —la interrumpió casi en un grito—. ¡No es nuestro hijo! ¡Es el hijo de ese hombre! —se levantó de la mesa conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir—. ¡No lo quiero! ¡No lo quiero creciendo en mi interior!

—¡Hanamaru-san! —Dia también se levantó para ir por ella y tratar de calmarla.

—¡No se me acerque ~zura! —la rechazó cuando quiso abrazarla—. Sabía que iba a cambiar de opinión, que me va a obligar a tenerlo.

—No es así Hanamaru-san —Dia mantuvo su distancia—. Estoy preocupada por usted, por su salud. No quiero perderla si esto no sale bien, no quiero que la dañe de algún modo.

—¡Pero la solución no es que lo tenga tampoco! —gritó enojada—. Si esto es para que pueda hacerse del control de su familia no lo quiero. Al final solo me está usando como siempre.

—¡Claro que no Hanamaru-san! —Dia alzó la voz también imponiéndose sobre la de Maru—. No me importa el poder o el apellido de mi familia si cree que esa es la razón por la cual podría pedirle que mantenga el bebé. Creí que me conocía mejor que eso —le reclamó herida—. No quiero que le pase nada malo, no quiero perderla y siendo sinceras, tampoco quiero que pierda a nuestro hijo. No por poder o ambición, sino porque es suyo, un trozo de usted que quiero para mí. Porque jamás podría darle algo como eso y porque me agradaría que pudiéramos tener esa familia —terminó suavizando su tono casi volviéndose suplicante—. ¡Por favor Hanamaru-san!

—¡No ~zura! —volvió a empujarla cuando Dia hizo el intento de acercarse nuevamente—. ¡Usted no estuvo allí cuando él me forzó! ¡Este… esto no es nuestro hijo y no lo quiero!

No le dió tiempo de hacer o intentar nada más, Maru salió corriendo dejándola sola en la habitación. Aunque trato de seguirla, reaccionó demasiado tarde y cuando la busco afuera, no la hallo por ningún lado.

Hanamaru corrió por el campamento sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos. Tenía el corazón dolido y lastimado por su pelea con Dia. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero aún así, a pesar de su mala visibilidad, llegó hasta un rincón en el bosque aledaño al campamento.

Una vez estuvo sola con solo su respiración agitada acompañándola buscó en su bolsillo para sacar el frasco con el brebaje que Yohane le había dado. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de agarrarlo con ambas manos para abrirlo.

Lo tuvo delante de ella y el aroma del líquido golpeó sus fosas nasales dándole un poco de asco. Sintió las náuseas y el mareo y con el temblor presente en sus manos lo acercó a su boca. El borde del frasco tocó sus labios pero se quedó congelada sin dar el último paso.

Lo retiro ligeramente para contemplar el recipiente y tomar una decisión.

.

— o —

.


	43. Chapter 43

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Aprovechando que me quedé sin lugar para entrar a trabajar y tengo que esperar a que vengan por mi, termine de hacer este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado, aunque creo que a algunos no les va a gustar._

 _Después de esto ya quiero poner el DiaMaru fluffy._

— o —

Se quedó contemplando el pequeño recipiente sin poder mover su mano de nuevo. Sentía que el frasco se volvía más y más pesado cada vez y no podía seguir sosteniéndolo ni haciendo nada para llevarlo a su boca y vaciar el contenido en su lengua y garganta. Estaba petrificada solo mirándolo. Había tantas cosas en su mente, todas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, acosandola, reclamándole y gritándole tantas palabras que no había ninguna clara en medio de todo el bullicio.

Aún tenía presente el rostro descompuesto de Dia cuando le habló de forma tan severa echándole en cara que la única intención que tenía con ella era darle ese hijo para asegurar el poder de su familia. Había percibido el dolor en sus ojos y había notado también el temblor en sus manos y su cuerpo. Ella sabía que Dia le había hablado sincera, que la amaba y se preocupaba por ella, solo no podía quitarse el fantasma de Kanan de encima ni las palabras de Yo-chan diciéndole todas esas cosas horribles de Dia que la hacían dudar.

No es que no confiara en ella, es que aún podía recordar el olor de ese hombre, Kanan, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y la tortura que representó para ella todo el proceso. Eso la persiguía cada noche sin darle un descanso sin tregua acechandola e impidiendo que pudiera ser feliz por completo, bueno al menos lo había hecho antes. Si era honesta consigo misma, la verdad es que todo eso había ido disminuyendo, no había desaparecido pero al menos ya no la atormentaba con la misma intensidad que en un principio, todo gracias a la presencia y a la devoción que Dia le profesaba.

Se sentía contradictoria, confundida y dañada. Amaba a Dia pero no sé sentía digna del amor de la otra hacia ella. En lo profundo sentía que su valor se había perdido y que lo que era ahora no valía la pena, no merecía el amor de nadie. Tampoco se sentía con la fuerza ni con el ánimo de tener un hijo. No porque no creyera que sería una buena madre, eso no lo sabía en realidad, sino por el crudo recuerdo de la violencia a la que había sido sometida por Kanan.

En cierto modo le había alegrado oír a Dia decir que era su hijo pero al mismo tiempo sintió la repulsión al recordar que era el hijo de Kanan.

Todo desde el principio se había reducido a, primero, ser la prometida en un arreglo contra su voluntad. Después a ser la esposa de una mujer que no amaba, bueno eso en un principio. Por último, ahora tendría que ser madre contra su voluntad teniendo al hijo de un hombre que la forzó sin piedad y que ni siquiera era su esposa ni la persona que amaba.

Tenía una decisión importante para tomar entre sus manos y no sabía qué elegir. No había tenido opción en su compromiso, no había rendido opción en su matrimonio y, aunque había elegido ir con Kanan para salvar a Dia, no había elegido ser violada.

Sintió el frío del recipiente contra sus dedos y el aire gélido de alrededor regresandola a la realidad. Allí estaba frente a ella la única decisión que no quería que le fuera arrebatada por nada ni nadie.

Lo alzó para ponerlo a la altura de su cara y acercándolo a su boca nuevamente.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios y lo retiró.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —oyó el grito de Dia asustandola haciendo que el frasco entre sus manos cayera sin poder sostenerlo.

Cayó sobre el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando sin remedio su contenido mortal en la tierra. El ruido que se produjo llamó la atención de la mujer que acababa de llegar y se dió cuenta de que se trataba. Miró a Maru y está se echó a llorar de rodillas en el suelo. Dia comprendió lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Sus ojos también se llenaron con lágrimas pero se contuvo, no era el momento para ella. Debía ser fuerte para Hanamaru.

Sin esperar mucho fue hasta ella para sostenerla rodeándola con su brazo y la chica se recargo en su pecho llorando amargamente. Algunas palabras salieron de su boca pero ninguna fue comprensible para Dia por lo que dejó que se desahogará hasta que pudiera calmarse.

—No… —fue lo primero que logró comprender—. No puedo… —gimoteo—. No puedo…

—Tranquila Hanamaru-san —Dia acarició su espalda con suaves trazos de sus dedos—. No me importa nada más que usted esté bien. Haga lo que desea —pronunció conteniendo toda su frustración y rabia.

La chica calmó sus sollozos y aún con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Dia, negó con firmeza.

—No puedo… no pude hacerlo —dijo pegándose más recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

Oír aquello hizo que parte de la rabia contenida y la frustración de Dia se perdiera como el contenido de ese maldito frasco. Respiro inhalando profundo con algo más de tranquilidad. Al menos Hanamaru parecía no atreverse a dar ese último paso.

—Está bien, está bien —presiono su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica—. Será mejor que vayamos de regreso, aún tenemos cosas que aclarar.

—No, no quiero regresar aún —Maru se aferró a la tela de la ropa de Dia.

—Entonces caminemos por el bosque para que pueda relajarse —se despegó un poco y Maru asintió a sus palabras.

Con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse y sacudirse un poco de la tierra que había manchado sus ropas. Por unos instantes los ojos de ambas cayeron sobre el recipiente roto a sus pies y Dia esparció la tierra sobre él con su bota para no verlo más. Tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la hizo alejarse del lugar. Tenían que poner distancia entre ellas y esa maldita cosa que había estado a punto de arrebatarle lo que más quería, el amor y la vida de Hanamaru.

Anduvieron algunos pasos en silencio, ninguna había dicho nada ni se atrevía a romper el mutismo autoimpuesto. Sin embargo no podían estar así toda la vida. Dia decidió romper ese silencio pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar fue Hanamaru la que lo hizo.

—No sé si estoy lista —empezó mirando a Dia a los ojos—, para ser madre. Aunque creo que nunca estuve lista para nada antes. No para un compromiso, no para ser una esposa —su rostro expresó la amargura que tenía en su interior y Dia acarició su mejilla.

—Entiendo eso, yo tampoco sé si estoy lista —curvó los labios en una ligera sonrisa de comprensión—. Tampoco he estado lista para nada antes. No para ser la cabeza de mi familia o dirigir a estas personas, no para nuestro compromiso y no para nuestro matrimonio.

Hanamaru dejo que Dia tocara su rostro y llevó su mano al mismo lugar para evitar que Dia se retirará cerrando sus párpados para disfrutar del toque. Ambas estaban en calma.

—Sin embargo estamos juntas —abrió sus ojos para mirarse en las pupilas de su esposa.

—A pesar de todo —pasó su mano de su rostro a su nuca para acercarla en un suave abrazo.

Hanamaru se dejó llevar pero se retiró enseguida. Aún no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Dia-san, yo… —titubeó un poco—, realmente no quería tener este bebé —trasladó sus manos a su vientre—. Tenía miedo, tengo mucho miedo. Todo fue tan horrible pero sé que no tiene la culpa —dijo refiriéndose a la criatura que crecía en su interior—. Me he desgastado tanto en querer negarme a esto que he perdido toda mi mente y en lo que creo a causa del miedo.

—Hanamaru-san —dudó en si debía o no tocar su vientre también, pero se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Al ver su confusión, Maru agarro su mano y la guio hasta donde debía encontrarse el bebé que se estaba gestando en su cuerpo.

—Perdoname por todo lo que dije e hice —habló mientras Dia temblaba ligeramente pasando sus dedos por su vientre—. Aún tengo miedo y no sé bien qué debo hacer pero si usted realmente quiere esto, este bebé, y va a estar conmigo durante todo el proceso tal vez tenga la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar mis miedos.

—Jamás te dejaría, te amo —junto su frente con la de Maru—. Te amo y si has decidido que este bebé nazca, quiero estar junto a ti y ser todo lo que necesites para que seas feliz. Sé que no será fácil pero haré todo, todo lo que pueda y lo que no pueda por ti y por nuestro hijo, porque será de las dos nada más.

—¿No te va a importar si nace y es igual a Kanan? —preguntó con temor.

—Nada me importaría menos, solo me importará saber qué es sano y es tu hijo, nuestro —la atrajo para otro abrazo—. ¿A ti te importará si nace pareciéndose a Kanan?

—No lo sé… quiero creer que al final no me importará pero no lo sé —rodeó la cintura de Dia aspirando su rico aroma—. Aún así… —busco los ojos aqua de Dia—, quiero tenerlo, no voy a dejar que el miedo me venza de nuevo y me traicione a mí misma otra vez.

—Entonces dejemos esto atrás y concentremos en hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para nosotras y el bebé que viene —bajo su rostro para acercarse al de Maru y la chica la recibió tocando sus narices antes de plantar un beso en sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo cuando se separaron.

.

—

.

No tardó mucho en hacerse la noticia de que Dia y Hanamaru habían discutido y esta última había salido huyendo de su esposa. Noticia que llegó a los oídos de Yohane y Riko alterando a la primera que de inmediato se alistó para ir en su búsqueda.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la detuvo Riko interponiéndose en su camino.

—Tengo que ir por Maru-chan —trato de pasar a la fuerza pero Riko no se lo permitió.

—Deja que ellas arreglen sus problemas, no tienes porque entrometerte —ambas forcejearon durante algunos minutos hasta que Yohane se rindió, Riko era más fuerte por poco pero lo suficiente para no poder superarla—. ¿Cuando vas a entender que Hanamaru-san está con Dia-san y las dos se aman? ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces!

—No las suficientes —refunfuño Yohane—. Ella no se la merece —reclamó molesta.

—Como sea eso es algo que solo Hanamaru puede decidir —la jalo de una oreja para llevarla de regreso.

—¡Nooo! ¡Me niego! —chilló mientras era arrastrada por su prima de regreso a la cocina.

Cuando pasaban por el comedor Ruby las vio extrañándose de que es lo que pasaba, aunque sabía lo de su hermana ignoraba que pasaba con esas dos.

—¡Eee… ey! ¿Han visto a Hanamaru-chan? —se acercó a ellas pero Yohane estaba de malas y se fue sobre ella escapando de Riko.

—¡Tú! —la señaló Yohane—. ¡Ven aquí pequeño gusano rojo!

—¡Piggyyyyy! —Ruby gritó queriendo librarse de la chica y sólo tropezó cayendo al suelo.

—¡Ahora vas a aprender! —la jaló de las coletas—. Ya me dijeron que estás de niña consentida y aquí no estamos para ser tus sirvientes, eres una más como todos.

—¡Suéltame piggyyyyy! —a diferencia de Riko, Ruby no fue tanto problema para someter.

Yohane estaba encima de la pequeña Kurosawa sentada a horcajadas sobre su estómago y bien agarrada de las muñecas para evitar que la arañara.

—Yo-chan deja a la niña —la regaño Riri volviendo a jalarla de las orejas pero no pudo hacerla desistir.

—¡No! ¡Tiene que aprender a comportarse! Ya no está en la casa Kurosawa y no se va a poner de delicada con todo —Ruby luchaba para quitarse a Yohane pero era muy difícil para ella hacerlo estando en desventaja contra el suelo.

—¡Dejame Yo-chan! —suplico la chica.

Con fuerza logró echar sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y Ruby sacudió con violencia haciendo que sus coletas se movieron de un lado a otro.

—Dijiste que ya no querías ser una Kurosawa, ¿no es verdad? Entonces te voy a enseñar a ser una persona como el resto —la más pequeña dejó de moverse y solo moqueó conteniéndose de llorar.

—Yo-chan estás siendo irracional con la chica —Riko trato de sacarla.

—¿Entonces? —apretó el agarre de las muñecas de Ruby y está asintió sin decir nada—. Muy bien en ese caso iremos ahora mismo a que empieces a ser una de nosotras.

—¡Pigggyyyyy! —se quito jalando la con rudeza para llevársela hasta la cocina del comedor.

Riko fue detrás de ellas más que nada para ver qué Yohane no se propasara con la chica e hiciera algo indebido, pues después de todo seguía siendo la hermana menor de Dia-san, no importaba si Ruby había renegado de su hermana y el resto de su familia.

—Tendras que empezar por lavar todo esto —le señaló una enorme pila de platos y ollas sucias que rebosaban el lavadero donde estaban.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida poniéndose reticente.

—Anda esto tiene que estar limpio pronto, antes de que anochezca —golpeo palmas y se arremangó su kimono para dejar libres sus brazos.

—Esto es absurdo —se quejó pero Yohane puso sus puños en su cintura para mostrarle que hablaba en serio—. De acuerdo pero sigue siendo absurdo, no soy una sirvienta.

—No, pero ya no eres una Kurosawa, ¿cierto? Deja de quejarte y haz lo que te digo —le ordenó pero Ruby no se movió.

—¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! —se cruzó de brazos negándose rotundamente, cosa que hizo enojar a Yohane.

—¿No? Bueno entonces te quedarás sin comer, sin donde dormir y dile adiós a todo el lugar porque no tienes cabida aquí —gruñó haciendo que sus mejillas temblaran del coraje—. Hasta Maru-chan ayuda con las labores o tu odiosa hermana, tú también puedes hacerlo.

Sostuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que Ruby cedió. No tenía donde ir y no quería regresar con Kanan, ya sabía lo que le esperaba si lo hacía y no valía la pena someterse a un matrimonio arreglado con alguien tan horrible como lo era la persona con quién la estaban obligando. Tragándose todo su orgullo y su enojo tomó un plato y comenzó a lavarlo para satisfacción de Yohane que asintió.

—Muy bien, aún hay esperanzas contigo —se puso a su lado para ayudarla.

Riko contempló toda la escena sin meterse y al menos respiro aliviada de saber que su prima estaba haciendo algo bueno de entre todas sus locuras. Sólo que no duraría mucho.

Luego de todo el desastre entre las chicas y de dejar limpio el lavadero Yo-chan dijo que era suficiente por el momento.

—Ya que te ganaste la cena de hoy podemos ir al comedor —indicó y Ruby agradeció pues sus manos ya estaban irritadas y maltratadas.

—¿Tengo que hacer esto todos los días? —puso mala cara que fue a peor cuando Yohane le dijo que si—. Moriré a este paso.

—No lo harás así que deja de gimotear —la empujo para remolcarla ya que se negaba a caminar.

Riko se unió a ellas en el comedor y estaban las tres para ir por su ración cuando Dia y Hanamaru aparecieron en el lugar.

Para asombró de Yohane, Dia llevaba del brazo a Hanamaru que parecía más feliz que hacía un par de horas. Las dos se veían más relajadas y cómodas la una con la otra y eso le molestó sobremanera. No entendía qué había pasado con ellas, eso no lo esperaba para nada.

—Tsushima-san —Dia se dirigió a la chica con voz severa y el rostro serio contrastando con la forma suave que había tenido al ver a Maru y lo cual le dió escalofríos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le respondió grosera tratando de mantener su postura de desagrado hacia Dia.

—Debemos compartir algunas palabras —extendió la mano pidiéndole acompañarla y Yohane miró a Maru queriendo averiguar algo pero está solo evitó el contacto visual.

Al ver que la chica no le iba a dar alguna pista y por la firma tan rígida y fría de Dia supuso cuál era el asunto. Así que intento controlarse para no salir de su pose, solo que algo le dió mala espina

—Si no hay más opción —se encogió de hombros y camino por donde la había dicho Dia.

Tal cosa no fue ignorada por el resto de los presentes pero nadie se metió en el asunto, aún así Riko y Ruby las siguieron junto con Maru. Algo de la manera en que Dia había hablado a su prima no le agrado a Riko y la chica pensó que no era bueno que Ruby o Maru fueran con ella. Así que les pidió volver al comedor aún cuando Maru no lo hizo muy convencida.

Dia y Yohane se alejaron yendo hasta el otro extremo del templo para poder conversar a solas. La falta de personas alrededor puso nerviosa a Yohane que se imaginaba lo peor, desde que descubrió Maru intentando beber la poción o algo peor, aunque la chica se veía bien. La solemnidad y seriedad de Dia, junto con su evidente enojo, la tenían en vilo. Pocas o ninguna vez la había visto de ese modo.

Su figura alta, su cabello negro y su porte elegante y con un toque de soberbia la intimidaron. Ni que decir que la atmósfera alrededor parecía estar a tono con ella. Las farolas se habían empezado a iluminar con los fuegos en su interior y eso volvía más tétrico el ambiente.

El silencio que las rodeo y la soledad circundante no ayudaban en nada al creciente nerviosismo de Yohane. En cierto modo Dia parecía una copia de su padre, después de todo eran muy parecidos y ese hombre siempre había impuesto miedo a todos. Dia estaba de espaldas, pues habían entrado con ella por delante y Yohane está detrás a la expectativa. La miró por encima del hombro y los últimos rayos del sol dieron en su rostro produciendo sombras tenebrosas que profundizaron el efecto. Se giró con gracia militar y al quedar de frente Yohane pudo ver toda la tensión y rigidez que tenía en su cuerpo la otra mujer, estaba conteniéndose. Al menos Dia no quiso andar con rodeos y fue directo al grano de lo que quería hablar con ella.

—Mentiste —comenzó usando su voz más grave y dura—, dijiste que el remedio no estaba listo pero aún así se lo entregaste a Hanamaru-san —sus palabras resonaron en la soledad del lugar haciendo un ligero eco que hizo asustarse a Yohane.

—¡¿Qué?! —trato de mostrarse ofendida pero ya su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Una y otra vez has sido ofensiva y he tenido que soportar cada uno de tus desaires —Yo-chan trago saliva, el aura de Dia se había oscurecido demasiado o quizás solo era el hecho de que el sol se había ocultado ya y solo las llamas de las linternas iluminaban—. Pero lo que has hecho hoy supera todo lo anterior con creces —tenía su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y cada paso que daba hacia Yohane está lo retrocedía casi con pánico hasta topar con una pared a sus espaldas.

—¿De… de que habla? —usualmente podía enfrentarse a Dia y está no hacía nada para regresarle o contestarle nada sin embargo ahora se sentía congelada, paralizada por completo sin poder presentar su usual fachada de sarcasmo y desdén.

—Agradezca que Hanamaru-san decidió no tomar esa maldita cosa o de lo contrario en este momento yo misma acababa con su vida sin piedad —dijo amenazante mostrando un poco del filo de su katana la cual había tomado lista para desenvainar.

Un ligero brillo se emitió de la hoja de la espada y Yohane busco con la mirada un resquicio por donde huir. Dia parecía lista para atravesarla con la katana o cortarle el cuello y por ende la cabeza por su falta. Esperaba un castigo pero no creyó que realmente la mujer Kurosawa se atreviera a hacerlo, mucho menos a matarla.

—Si… si piensa que… que me intimida… —aún temblando no quiso doblegarse y siguió presentando batalla.

—¡Silencio! —alzó la voz como un trueno para callarla y toda su ferocidad y enojo salió a flote así como el miedo en el lado de Yohane—. De ahora en adelante si yo hablo usted no interrumpe, si yo ordeno usted acata, si yo pido que se callé usted no pronuncia ni una palabra o de lo contrario me voy a olvidar de todo lo demás y créame, usted va a rogar porque la mate de una vez cuando la tenga en mis manos.

En un rápido movimiento Dia saco la katana de la funda y golpeó fuerte contra Yohane que solo cerró los ojos y se encogió para recibir el arma en su cuerpo. No pudo reaccionar más allá de eso. Pero el golpe no llegó, no del todo al menos.

Abrió los ojos desorbitando sus pupilas cuando vio la hoja de la katana a un costado de su cabeza clavada contra la pared de madera. El filo cortó el aire y está rozó el dorso de su oreja que sangro ligeramente además del mechón cobalto que cayó sobre el suelo y que había sido cortado con tal finura. La adrenalina en el cuerpo de Yohane actuó tan rápido que ni siquiera había sentido el corte sobre su piel. Otro poco y se queda sin oreja.

Yo-chan se llevó las manos al costado de su cabeza para palpar la sangre caliente que emanaba, se quedó muda sin poderle responder, solo contuvo el aliento incapaz de hacer otra cosa que convertir el oxígeno de sus pulmones en pánico puro. Ciertamente esta Dia era demasiado temible e imponente, tanto que pensó que iba a morir en ese momento.

—Debería mandarla a azotar para que tenga presente lo que acabo de decirle y le sirva como lección para que aprenda lo que es el respeto a mi autoridad pero por ahora no lo haré —oír eso la hizo poder respirar de nuevo—. No quiero que vuelva a interferir en mi matrimonio ni que mal aconseje a mi esposa, porque le aclaro que es "mi esposa" —hizo énfasis—, así que queda advertida, ¿me ha entendido o debo considerar el látigo como el medio para hacerla entender?

En ese punto Yo-chan estaba temblando y moviendo su cabeza enérgicamente para decir que sí. Dia la miró una vez más para ratificar sus palabras y su autoridad frente a la chica. Arrancó la katana de la pared y la sacudió para quitarle las gotas de sangre que la habían manchado pero al no ser suficiente paso la hoja por el hombro de la chica para limpiarla con la tela del kimono.

—En ese caso puede irse —se hizo a un lado para permitirle huir y guardar su katana—. Espero no tener que repetir esta conversación de nuevo.

—No, no Dia-san —se inclinó para hacer una reverencia.

Salió aún con su corazón latiendo por el susto y Riko se rió de ella cuando la vio.

—Te lo dije —fue lo único que escuchó de su prima entre sus risas.

Al menos por ahora tenía su merecido.

.

— o —

.


	44. Chapter 44

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Hoy no habrá nota de autor. Aunque sólo lamento que a algunos no les haya gustado la decisión de Hanamaru._

 _._

— o —

.

Los días siguientes pasaron con tranquilidad. Dia estaba a cargo del campamento en el templo mientras Hoshizora-san estaba fuera en su pequeña expedición al monte Obora. Eso le permitió adentrarse más en el manejo de las labores del lugar y a conocer las necesidades de todos. Era un trabajo que encontró bastante agradable y satisfactorio, era mucho mejor que las cuestiones bélicas de las que entendía pero no gustaba. La administración y la estrategia eran lo suyo no el combate o las armas aunque supiera usarlas.

Las mañanas recorría el lugar e inspeccionaba los grupos de caza y recolección antes de que salieran, después iba con los que estaban a cargo del comedor y hacía un reporte de lo que se había consumido. Entrenaba la espada luego de eso y a cierta hora iba a tomar el desayuno con su esposa. Al término supervisaba las labores para abastecer el agua con la rehabilitación de un pequeño canal antiguo que era lo que les brindaba el importe líquido. Trabajaba con ellos hasta pasado el mediodía y de allí se pasaba a recibir a los cazadores y recolectores que volvían de su excursión.

Para la tarde después de comer con su esposa, nuevamente iba a los entrenamientos con los guerreros y aprendía con ellos sobre el uso del arco en las diferentes variantes que manejaban y del arcabuz o _tanegashima_. También discutía con ellos sobre maniobras y buscaban perfeccionar trampas y argucias militares. Al caer la noche volvía con Hanamaru que la recibía para asearse del día y cenar con ella. Sin embargo no iban a la cama de inmediato, Dia se sentaba a llenar reportes y a escribir diversas cosas que Maru desconocía pero sabía eran importantes.

A la luz de la vela ambas forzaban su vista, Hanamaru leía sus preciadas novelas o los manuscritos que había logrado rescatar de una vieja biblioteca del templo y otros más que Dia de algún modo había conseguido para ella. En ocasiones Maru leía en voz alta por petición de Dia que gustaba de oír la dulce voz de su esposa. Era una pequeña rutina que las hacía sentirse cómodas y relajadas, las cosas entre ellas habían ido evolucionando a una familiaridad más estrecha que también las acompañaba cuando iban a dormir.

Hanamaru se arrullaba con la lectura y cuando el sonido de su voz cesaba, Dia sabía que la chica había caído en el sueño y era tiempo de que terminara sus pendientes para ir con ella. Se acomodaba en su costado y Maru al sentir su cercanía se acurrucaba bajo su brazo descansando su cabeza en su pecho. De ese modo pasaban la noche, Dia cuidando el sueño de su esposa y está dejándose proteger de todas las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos. La mañana sin embargo era un poco solitaria para Hanamaru, pues cuando despertaba se daba cuenta que Dia había dejado la cama mucho antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte.

Aproximadamente una semana después de que Hoshizora-san saliera a su excursión, Dia por fin pudo liberar su brazo lesionado. Riko y Yohane habían determinado que ya estaba sano y podía volver a usarlo. Eso fue una buena noticia, adicional a esa, también tuvo la alegría de saber que You estaba casi recuperado de la fiebre y la neumonía. La enfermedad había ido cediendo poco a poco y al menos ahora podía estar consciente y en pie.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó Dia a un You que venía llegando al área de entrenamiento esa mañana.

—También me alegra verla recuperada —se acercó a la chica e hizo una inclinación como muestra de respeto que fue correspondida del mismo modo—. Han sido días bastante difíciles —solicitó un bokken a uno de los guerreros que estaban presentes y este se lo pasó a la espera de la pelea—. Sólo quiero quitarme las telarañas de encima por el momento. ¿Acepta un pequeño duelo?

—Sera un honor —Dia camino hasta su posición y ambos se saludaron antes de ponerse en guardia.

No hubo muchas palabras. Las disculpas ya había sido pedidas y Riko había hablado con You para informarle de su plática con Dia y el acuerdo que tenían. You, aunque molesto, entendió las razones de Dia para actuar como lo hizo y no le reprochó su proceder, sin embargo lo que no le agrado fue que debido a eso Riko había tenido que exponerse al peligro del que había estado tratando de protegerla. Aún así, Riko le hizo saber que aunque Día hubiera tomado la decisión correcta, ella no habría desistido de ir a buscarlo. Su enojo no duró mucho, más que nada porque de no haberlo hecho, no estarían juntos ahora.

Así que en lugar de desgastarse reclamando lo que había sido, dirigió su preocupación a lo que vendría después. Tenía dos cosas claras, hacer pagar a Chika por todo lo que les había hecho y dejar de perder el tiempo con Riko. Esto último como su prioridad más alta. Agradecía que la chica no la abandonara y que se mantuviera a su lado y la ayudará a sanar a pesar de las veces que la rechazó. Todo lo que Riko había hecho por él no era cualquier cosa y tenía la voluntad de corresponder apropiadamente su dedicación. La amaba, las dos se amaban y ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

You había conocido de primera mano la clase de vida que habría llevado Riko, claro cuando recibía los castigos de parte de Chika, aunque también está le contó muchas más cosas con la única intención de torturarle haciéndole saber y sentir con lujo de detalles la forma en que castigaba la rebeldía de Riko y su negativa a amarla como se debía. Ya no podía reprocharle si en alguna ocasión para librarse de todo aquello hubiera tenido que ceder a los deseos de Chika. You había tenido que soportar apenas unos días, no imaginaba lo que habían sido años de lo mismo.

" _Hay muchas cosas que pasaron y que me da vergüenza admitir y mucho menos quiero recordar."_ Le había dicho Riko cuando You le contó que Chika había hablado de cosas horribles y si estás solo eran la punta del iceberg entendía que Riko no quisiera decir nada de ellas.

Chocaron sus espadas de madera astillando ligeramente el borde. Día aún no tenía fuerza suficiente en su brazo derecho pero le alcanzaba para luchar contra un débil You que aún le costaba mantener el paso. Fue evidente que su respiración no había vuelto a la normalidad. Respiraba de forma violenta y eso pronto le provocó un ataque de tos que le impidió seguir adelante. Dia le dió tiempo para recuperarse pero tardó más de lo que esperaba.

—Podemos parar por ahora —dijo Dia al chico que aún luchaba contra sus pulmones que quemaban su cuerpo.

—No… es… estoy bien —se obligó a dejar de toser pero en cada inhalación su pecho ardía y picaba haciendo que fuera una labor imposible.

—Tomemos un descanso y continuamos después, ¿te parece bien? También necesito un receso, el brazo aún duele —justificó de esa forma el detener la partida y darle tiempo al chico a recuperarse lo suficiente.

Ambos se sentaron en un rincón dejando que otros tomarán su lugar en el centro del improvisado dojo. Poco a poco la respiración de You se fue normalizando hasta sólo ser un leve jadeo sibilante. Era notorio para Dia que aún faltaba para que el chico estuviera sano por completo, al igual que ella con su brazo.

—¿Aún no hay noticias de Hoshizora-san? —preguntó ya con su aliento tranquilo.

—No debe tardar mucho más en regresar, hemos recibido a la avanzada anunciando su llegada pronta —levantó la mirada al cielo para perderse en la punta de los pinos y en los pájaros que revoloteaban a esa hora de la mañana—. Han tenido problemas para avanzar —dijo solo eso a modo de explicación y You asintió.

—Kanan —no fue pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

—Ha estado reforzando las patrullas a lo largo de Fuji y la montaña, además de que puso un precio por mi cabeza —suspiro sin mucho ánimo—. Está empeñado en encontrarme para acabar conmigo.

—Solo usted se interpone en su deseo de obtener su revancha —hizo la observación—. No se va a detener hasta que todos los que cree han contribuido a su desdicha perezcan.

—No entiendo del todo porque tiene ese rencor tan hondo —quería decir que contra ella pero no deseaba sonar tan egocéntrica.

—Tuvo un inicio difícil desde que nació —suspiro también, pero tosió cuando sus pulmones no respondieron apropiadamente—, no lo justifico pero lo conozco desde niño… siempre hablo de esas cosas solo que jamás creí que alguna vez… Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado en el lapso en el que no supe nada más de él, pero no fue así.

—Jamás imaginé que pudiera hacer algo como esto —dijo desanimada el dolor de la traición y la ruptura de quién era su hermano y consideraba su mejor amigo era demasiado inmensa.

Al ver el desasosiego en el rostro de Dia, You optó por cambiar el tema. Había algunas cosas que eran más alegres detrás de todo lo malo.

—Las cosas con Maru-chan han mejorado bastante, ¿no es así? —retomó la palabra—. Riko-chan me ha contado sobre el avance que han tenido y sobre su decisión de mantener al bebé.

Dia sonrió de lado con la felicidad que le da el saber que su esposa y ella estaban en acuerdos cordiales y más allá de lo amistoso aunque no habían profundizado en una relación amorosa o más bien física. Eso era lo de menos, se conformaba con saber que la amaba y correspondía sus sentimientos.

—Creo que como las flores de la primavera lo nuestro va floreciendo ahora que el invierno cruel está pasando —habló con cierta cadencia provocando que You sonriera ampliamente—. Ella es mi sol, la luz de mis días y la calidez de mis noches, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que solo su sonrisa y el sonido de su voz, en sus hermosos ojos dorados mirándome con amor y en lo inmensamente feliz que me hace al compartir su vida conmigo.

—Veo que en efecto todo va muy bien —emitió una leve risa que hizo que el rostro de Dia se tornará rojo.

Había hablado de más sin censurarse y aunque era verdad, resultaba un poco penoso mostrarse tan vulnerable pero You siempre le había inspirado cierta confianza.

—Si, las cosas han mejorado bastante —finalmente controló su vergüenza para volver a hablar pero sin delatar su afecto—. Incluso sus malestares han disminuido pero comienza a tener algunos antojos.

Sonrió al recordar cómo la noche anterior había tenido que salir al comedor a conseguir un trozo de pan pues a su esposa le surgieron una ganas incontrolables de comer uno.

—Espero que no se le ocurra querer un pan de noppo, esos solo se consiguen en Numazu y en este momento es casi imposible conseguir uno —comentó You entre risas.

Dia parpadeó confundida, no sabía que estos panes fueran los favoritos de Hanamaru, los conocía ciertamente, eran famosos en la zona de Numazu y en parte explicaba porque cuando le entregó el trozo de pan que había pedido su esposa solo suspirara resignada. Al parecer necesitaría uno de esos con toda certeza.

—¡Oh! Eso explica algunas cosas —mencionó preocupada—. Será difícil obtener alguno si ella lo quiere.

—Si, pero tiene algo a su favor —You sacó el pecho y Dia no entendió a qué se refería—. Soy de Numazu y si algo aprendí fue a hornear pan de noppo —se mostró orgulloso—. Era eso o viajar a buscarlos y no estaba en condiciones de ir a mi ciudad natal.

—Entonces tendré que conseguir los ingredientes para que comiences a trabajar en eso —se levantó entusiasmada, era una buena idea para sorprender a su esposa—. Se me ocurre una idea, hay algo que tengo pendiente hacer y tendrás que ayudarme a hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió contagiándose del entusiasmo de Dia y levantándose del mismo modo.

—Te contaré y me dirás lo que piensas —ambos se enfrascaron en la charla olvidando por completo el resto de la práctica.

You acompañó a Dia en sus tareas matutinas mientras planeaban lo que está deseaba hacer. Aquello fue renovador y motivante para las dos pues en medio de todas las cosas malas que habían pasado últimamente era un respiro placentero poder hacer algo bueno. A la hora de la comida los dos fueron al comedor.

Al ser el primer día del alta de You, Riko aún estaba preocupada por cómo lo llevaría el chico. Aún tenía síntomas de su enfermedad y seguía bajo tratamiento pero ya podía volver a sus actividades para recuperar su fuerza. Riko había esperado con nerviosismo alguna noticia sobre You y el que no hubiera tenido ninguna en toda la mañana le daba cierta tranquilidad pero no la suficiente para no estar nerviosa.

—¿Quieres parar ya? Llevas lavando el mismo plato desde hace rato —la reprendió su prima con molestia—. Esta bien, ese pequeño demonio de You está bien, deja ya de mortificarte.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo —dejo el traste a un lado incapaz de seguir con la tarea.

Ruby las acompañaba y al oír el nombre del chico había hecho una mueca de desagrado qué pasó desapercibido para las otras dos chicas que estaban en su discusión. La pequeña Kurosawa aún guardaba su enojo contra You y debido a su aislamiento obligado por su enfermedad no había podido reclamarle en nada lo que había hecho.

Por esa razón cuando más tarde fueron al comedor como el resto de los habitantes de ese campamento no pudo evitar ir con toda decisión hacia él. No le importo adelantarse a Riko o incluso que Dia estuviera al lado de You, ella lo abordó en cuanto puso un pie en el comedor siendo la primera en recibirlo.

—¡Ruby-chan! —pronunció el nombre de la chica cuando está se acercó a paso presuroso hacia él, lo cual por cierto lo puso en alerta de peligro.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y en realidad tampoco es que hubiera querido evitarlo, cuando la pequeña Kurosawa le sampo tremenda cachetada en la cara con todo el enojo del que era poseedora. Se había convertido en un diminuto y malhumorado osezno rojo que descargaba toda su furia en él.

—¡Eso es por haberme engañado todo este tiempo haciéndome creer que eras un chico de verdad! —You se llevó una mano a la mejilla que seguramente tomó una coloración roja por la violencia del trato—. ¡Esto esto por no decirme que además tenías a alguien para ti y aún así dejarme ilusionarme y besarte conmigo!

El joven Watanabe cerró los ojos esperando la cachetada de regreso pero en su lugar lo que recibió fue un puntapié directo a su entrepierna, que aunque no tuviera un genital masculino le dolió como si así fuera. Tuvo que arrodillarse debido al intenso daño sufrido quedando a merced de la chica que lo empujó para que terminara de caer al suelo.

—¡Kurosawa Ruby! —la llamó su hermana de manera severa pero la pequeña no le hizo caso, se dió la vuelta con toda dignidad y abandonó el comedor dejando a todos con la estupefacción en el rostro.

Sólo Yohane contuvo en algo la risa por tal escena diciendo los tamaños que tenía la chiquilla. Riko en cambio corrió a socorrer a You que con dificultad se incorporó aún con sus manos en su parte íntima.

Dia ayudo a sentar al chico en una banca y la normalidad volvió al bullicio del comedor. No teniendo ninguna otra sorpresa por el resto de la comida.

.

—

.

—¡Hey toma! —Yohane se acercó a Ruby que gimoteaba sentada en un rincón del templo lejos del comedor, le estaba ofreciendo un plato con comida—. Debes tener hambre y no quiero que luego por esa excusa digas que no tienes fuerzas para hacer tu trabajo.

Ruby no respondió, apenas había levantado la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas y entre sollozos movió la cabeza para denegar el ofrecimiento.

—No te pongas de odiosa y come —aunque pareciera brusco Yo-chan lo había pronunciado con cierta delicadeza y suavidad que Ruby no pudo recriminarle por hablarle mal.

Después de debatirse entre sí lo aceptaba o no, su estómago se hizo cargo protestando y pidiendo el alimento. El gruñido fue audible para Yo-chan que se sentó a su lado riendo por la traición del cuerpo de Ruby a su rechazo.

—Solo porque tengo hambre —se excusó tomando el plato y los palillos empezando a comer.

Yohane se quedó allí sin decir nada más, solo el sonido de Ruby comiendo era lo único que se podía oír, además del ruido que venía de alrededor y amortiguaba en algo el silencio de la tarde. Algún pájaro se escuchaba en la distancia y el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. La nieve había casi desaparecido y los días se estaban volviendo más cálidos en comparación. El invierno estaba en las últimas y su enemistad parecía estar derritiéndose como la nieve del suelo, aunque aún no eran amigas del todo, al menos no como cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? —la tomó por sorpresa pero aún así no mostró ninguna reacción.

—Si —la volteo a ver a los ojos y luego regresó su vista a algunos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre los árboles.

—¿Por qué siempre te enojabas cuando quería estar con You… chan? —cambio el kun por el chan pues ahora que sabía que no era un chico no veía el sentido a nombrarlo como uno—. ¿Te gusta realmente?

—No, Dios no —la chica hizo cara de asco—. You jamás fue de mi gusto y si me enojaba era porque siempre le reclamé que te diera pie sabiendo que no te gustaría cuando supieras que era una chica.

—Debes estar feliz de que me hiciera una tonta —dijo enojada.

—No... bueno sí… no —trastabilló en sus palabras y Ruby frunció más el ceño—. Déjame explicar —trató de calmarla pero se le hizo chistoso como infló los cachetes dándole un aspecto gracioso a su cara—. No me hace feliz eso, aunque pues… si esperaba que te enojaras y me hace feliz saber que tenía razón… pero no que te sintieras mal... ¡Ay, no sé explicarme!

—¡No digas nada Yo-chan! —la pequeña le regreso el tazón de comida vacío de forma grosera—. ¡Solo déjame en paz!

—Espe… —Yohane no pudo decir nada más pues Ruby la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

La chica iba con paso decidido para dejarla allí y al ver que no podría detenerla Yohane se enojó también.

—¿Qué querías que dijera? Sólo fui sincera —grito al jardín vacío—. ¡Niña caprichosa!

Ruby se detuvo de golpe y con la misma inercia regreso a enfrentarse a Yohane que se echó hacia atrás. Esos ojos aqua le recordaron a los temibles ojos de Dia y la tomó con la guardia baja. Cuando Ruby se lo proponía podía ser igual a su hermana.

—¡No soy una niña caprichosa! —le espetó a la cara—. ¡Y si crees que me merecía eso por estar enamorada estás muy equivocada! —los ojos de Ruby estaban aguados y a punto de llorar, al ver eso Yohane quiso enmendar su error—. ¡No me digas nada! Realmente tenía la ilusión y él o ella o lo que sea, era mi príncipe azul y descubrir que me engañó y me usó teniendo a alguien más me han hecho sentir mal y no merezco eso.

—No… no… —balbuceó sorprendida—. No creí que te afectará tanto… pensé que solo era un capricho…

—Pues no lo era y realmente quería que onee-chan me dejará casarme con él cuando fuera el líder de la familia —se derrumbó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Yohane—, pero no será así, además ya no importa… si Kanan-san gana me hará casarme con alguien que no quiero…

—¡Ese pedazo de idiota no va a ganar! —dijo enojada sujetándola de las muñecas—. ¡Maru-chan no va a caer en sus manos de nuevo… ni tú tampoco, Dia-san no lo permitirá! —la miró con vehemencia.

—Onee-chan, ¡puff! —hizo puchero quitándose el agarre de Yohane.

—No es santo de mi devoción pero más le vale cumplir su palabra de proteger a Maru-chan —alzó el puño amenazante.

—¡Lo dices porque le tienes miedo a onee-chan! —se tapó la boca para contener una risita mientras con la otra se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de su cara.

—Si es por lo del otro día… ¡no es verdad! —chilló con las mejillas rojas—. ¡Solo le di el beneficio de la duda porque parece que sí quiere a Maru!

—¡Idiota casi la matas por tus tonterías! —la empujó.

—¡No es verdad, todo estaba controlado! —le regreso el empujón.

—¡Todo por estar celosa de onee-chan! —esta vez la empujo con las dos manos.

—¡No lo estoy! —la agarró para evitar que volviera a empujarla.

—¡Si lo estás! —forcejeó—. ¿Entonces es ella? ¿Estas enamorada de Maru? —se echó a reír avergonzando a Yohane que la soltó empujándola al suelo.

—¡¿Y que si es así?! —se fue sobre Ruby poniendo sus manos en su boca para callarla—. Al menos se que ella si es una chica.

Ruby se sacudió al oír eso y cambiaron de lugares ahora con Yohane luchando por quitarse a la pequeña.

—¡Si, una chica con esposa y que espera un hijo! —le dijo aún ambas forcejeando y con la ropa ya toda fuera de lugar por los jalones que se daban—. ¿Qué le puedes dar tú que eres una pobre diabla?

—Soy un ángel caído, niña caprichosa, que es mejor que ser tú —contraataco logrando voltear los papeles de nuevo—. ¡Tú no tienes nada más que tú apellido! ¿Qué sabes de la vida si no sabes hacer nada?

—¡Tonta!

—¡Inutil!

—¡Estupida!

—¡Idiota!

Siguieron así hasta que sus respiraciones solo fueron jadeos irregulares y sus ropas rasgadas y totalmente desacomodadas. Tenían algunos rasguños en la cara, cuello y brazos y sus fuerzas las abandonaron. Nadie había ido en su búsqueda para ver su espectáculo y separarlas de su pelea.

—¡Ya… ya… no puedo! —gimoteó sin aliento pidiendo una tregua a la pequeña Kurosawa.

—Yo… yo tam… poco —se lo concedió sentándose una junto a la otra.

Se quedaron por algunos minutos tratando de calmarse y el dolor de su rencilla les pasó factura al cuerpo. Se habían dado con todo. Yohane se lamentó pues seguramente al día siguiente no podría moverse sino con dificultades.

—Parece que todos siguen su vida y nosotras nos quedamos estancadas muy atrás —habló Ruby de un modo tan profundo que Yohane se sorprendió de oírla decir eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunto por inercia.

—Onee-chan, Maru-chan, You-chan, ellas siguen adelante con sus propios problemas y todo, ¿y nosotras qué? —dijo con tristeza—. Sólo somos las tontas enamoradas de imposibles… ¡Odio esto!

—¿De verdad estabas enamorada de You? —la miró incrédula como si una cabeza extra hubiera crecido junto a la suya.

—Me gustaba, ya te dije, era mi príncipe pero no siempre los príncipes son reales —se encogió de hombros tirándose al suelo para ver el cielo—. ¿Qué es Maru para ti?

—Ehmm… —lo pensó—, no lo sé, no mi príncipe o mi princesa al menos. Nunca lo he pensado. Ella es linda, atenta y cordial. Siempre preocupada por los que menos tienen y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, incluso a su tonto padre que la metía en cada lío. Es imposible no quererla.

—Eso más que amor es admiración —hizo la observación y Yohane torció la boca.

—¿Y? El tuyo es más un sueño imposible, los príncipes no existen —gruño su respuesta.

—¡Los hay! —dijo ofendida levantándose en sus codos—. Sé que para Maru, onee-chan es uno.

—¡¿Bueno que seguiremos discutiendo todo el tiempo?! —se exasperó—. Además tú estás enojada con tu hermana, ¿por qué la defiendes?

Ruby se volteo para no ver a Yohane y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose y acomodándose la ropa.

—Tienes razón, no tenemos que seguir discutiendo esto —con expresión adusta y de dignidad Ruby la dejó allí tirada en el jardín.

—¿Lo dejaremos para otro día entonces? —le gritó y Ruby solo agito el brazo para decirle que si.

Yohane volvió a echarse en el suelo suspirando profundamente. Aquello había sido extraño. Por unos instantes fue como regresar a la normalidad entre ellas dos, pero ya no era lo mismo, como bien lo había dicho, los demás seguían adelante mientras ellas se habían quedado atrás rezagadas.

.

—

.

—¿Estas bien? —You había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Riko le había hecho ese cuestionamiento y solo se rió atrayendo a la chica a sus brazos.

—Estoy bien Riko-chan, no fue nada —la abrazo poniéndola entre sus piernas, el chico estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina de Yohane—. Me lo merecía un poco debo admitir.

Riko sólo rodó los ojos molesta, aún le resultaba incómodo el saber que esa niña había ido a reclamarle a su You por lo que habían pasado.

—Si, un poco… —no la dejo terminar pues You restregaba su cabeza contra su pecho como un pequeño gatito—. ¿Qué haces?

—Es agradable estar contigo —dijo con voz tranquila—. Esto me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mis actos, lamento todo Riko-chan. Lamento como te trate antes, fui un tonto, por favor perdóname.

—You… —lo tomó del rostro obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos—, ya hablamos de esto, eso quedó en el pasado, enfoquemonos en el presente y en el futuro juntos.

El chico recargo su barbilla en el pecho de Riko viéndola con esos intensos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Sacudió su cabello desordenado que había crecido bastante, sus mechones grisáceos se movieron con gracia y Riko no pudo resistir más, se acercó para besarlo.

Compartieron un beso con sus labios apenas entreabiertos solo disfrutando del contacto de la suave textura que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina del chico. Riko tenía un efecto alucinógeno sobre él que le pedía seguir adelante. Sus dientes rozaron uno de sus labios y la lengua de Riko se asomó para tocar los suyos. Por instinto la acercó más cerrando el agarre y metiendo una mano dentro de su kimono para palpar su vientre.

La chica gimió con el contacto incitando a You a continuar pues sus avances eran bienvenidos, solo que se tuvo que separar pues una leve picazón le atacó a su pecho provocándole toser sin remedio. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Riko y está solo lo abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—Aún es pronto, todavía te falta recuperarte —se separó un poco cuando la tos disminuyó—. Déjame revisarte.

—Esta bien —se quitó la parte superior de su kimono de mala gana dejando vía libre para que Riko aplicará sus remedios.

Sólo que no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Cuando se acercó de nuevo la tomó de la cintura aprovechando que tenía las manos llenas de ungüento y subió su falda para tocar sus piernas buscando subir de sus muslos a sus caderas. Riko se echó a reír tratando de pararlo pero la verdad no hacía mucho intento de detenerlo y menos cuando atrapó sus labios para besarlos de nuevo en otro apasionado beso.

—Ejemmm —se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Riko se separó enseguida acomodándose la ropa y You hizo lo mismo. Al pie de la puerta de entrada está Dia-san junto a su joven esposa y ambas tenían el rostro colorado por llegar en tan comprometedora situación.

—¿Sucede algo Dia-san? —You se puso en guardia pero aún mantenía la ropa fuera de lugar.

—No… puede esperar, solo era que… —se aclaró la garganta—, Kunikida-san está por llegar junto a Hoshizora-san, han enviado los halcones para anunciar su arribo.

—Estaré listo —dijo y desvió su mirada a Maru que estaba aún toda roja y no había dicho nada.

Al ver que You se le quedó mirando reaccionó dando un paso atrás pegando en Dia que estaba a sus espaldas y se puso aún más nerviosa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, solo quería saber si estabas bien —hablo apresurada—. Lo siento, nos vemos después.

Dia siguió a su esposa para volver a su habitación. Pensó que tal vez la escena la había perturbado al traerle un mal recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Kanan. Así que no la molesto y solo la dejó meterse en sus libros en cuanto estuvieron en su habitación. Hanamaru se enfrascó en la lectura y Dia se entretuvo en sus escritos mientras esperaba la hora de la llegada de Hoshizora-san. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar a su esposa y en un par de ocasiones la descubrió mirándola para luego desviar sus ojos a su libro. Al parecer aún estaba intranquila.

—Deberías dormí un poco, tu padre podría llegar bastante tarde y no es bueno que te trasnoches —le sugirió hablándole de repente.

La chica brinco del susto al oír la voz grave de Dia y solo asintió con rapidez.

—¡Si ~zura, pero realmente quería ver a papá cuando estuviera aquí! —dijo afligida.

—Te despertaré si eso ocurre, trata de conciliar el sueño un poco al menos —sonrió para darle calma y Maru pareció evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

—Esta bien ~zura —de manera mecánica dejo el libro a un lado y se recostó tapándose con la manta tratando de cerrar sus párpados para intentar dormir.

Dia solo contempló la escena recargando su mentón en su mano. Hanamaru podía llegar a ser tan linda aún cuando actuaba toda nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron y la madrugada sorprendió a Dia que se había quedado dormida sobre los papeles de su mesa de trabajo. La vela que la iluminaba estaba por extinguirse y parecía no haber noticias aún. Se despejó estirando su contracturada espalda y cuello. Comprobó que Hanamaru aún seguía durmiendo y salió de la habitación a buscar noticias.

En la explanada del templo se encontró a apenas algunos hombres montando guardia, unos se levantaron de inmediato en cuanto la vieron, se tallaron los ojos para quitarse las lagañas de que ligero sueño. Dia preguntó por alguna novedad pero ninguno tuvo nada por informarle. Eso le preocupó, no era normal que habiendo mandado el aviso de su proximidad no hubieran aparecido. Confiaba en las habilidades de Hoshizora-san y si algo había pasado era mejor estar alerta. Dió un recorrido por el templo pidiendo a la guardia despertar y alistarse por si era necesario sacar un grupo de reconocimiento para buscar en los alrededores.

Tenían sus medidas de defensa y era mejor ponerlas en marcha ante cualquier eventualidad. Ella misma se quedó entre ellos para esperar.

Una hora más tarde, más o menos eso calculo Dia que había pasado de tiempo, uno de los grupos de reconocimiento regreso con la noticia de haber visto antorchas a pocos kilómetros. De inmediato dió la orden de ir por ellos y ella se alistó para recibirlos. You había aparecido poco antes y aunque Dia no le permitió salir si le pidió encargarse de que los heridos fueran atendidos en caso de que existieran. El chico tomó la encomienda de ir por Riko y Yohane y el resto de las mujeres y hombres que hacían esas labores, aunque antes atendió la petición de Dia de cerciorarse que Hanamaru estuviera despierta y lista.

No esperaron mucho tiempo, otros de los grupos de reconocimiento habían alcanzado a la compañía de Hoshizora-san y los trajeron al campamento. En número, según la cantidad que se habían marchado al inicio, eran menos. Dia lamento que fuera así.

—¡Hoshizora-san! —la chica fue a su encuentro al verlo.

—Dia-san —desmonto el caballo y justo detrás venía su suegro montado en otro caballo—, al fin pudimos llegar ~nya, Kanan-san nos ha hecho difícil el camino.

Se dieron un saludo y Kunikida-san bajo también del animal pero de algún lugar apareció Hanamaru que corrió hacia él que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hija! —la tomó sosteniendola con fuerza.

—¡Papá! —lloró en su pecho por la alegría de volverlo a ver.

Dia los contemplo aliviada de que estuviera sano y salvó pero Rin puso una mano en su hombro para solicitar su atención.

—Tenemos trabajo y es urgente hablar ~nya —la chica asintió regresando a su expresión seria no sin antes echar otro vistazo a la imagen de felicidad de su esposa.

—Vayamos entonces —le indicó—, solo déjeme recibir a Kunikida-san.

Rin movió su cabeza dejándola ir. Día se acercó al par y al notar su presencia el padre de Hanamaru soltó a su hija para estrechar la mano de la joven Kurosawa.

—Mírate, eres la viva imagen de tu padre —la saludo con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

.

— o —

.


	45. Chapter 45

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Capítulo corto, centrado en el relato de don Kurosawa hacía Dia. Me sentí un poco triste al hacerlo y creo que en parte por eso mismo estaba renuente a hacerlo. Recuerdan que les había comentado sobre contar que era lo que había pasado con Hanayo y Rin en un shot, bueno aquí no cuento mucho de ellas, pero sí un poco a grandes rasgos de cómo ocurrió todo. Hay más musas involucradas. Debo advertir también que hay algunas licencias que me he tomado pero que espero no sean demasiado sacrílegas._

 _Como sea, los dejo con el capítulo._

— o —

Se sentaron en círculo en el salón donde hacían las reuniones, aunque en esta ocasión no era tan concurrida la audiencia. Sólo estaban Hoshizora-san, Kunikida-san, You, Dia y Hanamaru que no se había despegado de su padre. Dia le dió las noticias, aunque más bien completo lo que el sacerdote ya sabía, así como este le habló del último encuentro que tuvo con su padre y del cual You había colaborado para que se llevará a cabo.

—Tu padre se preocupó hasta el final por mantenerte a ti y a tu hermana con un plan de respaldo para sobrevivir a estas tribulaciones —el hombre mayor saco de debajo de sus ropas y par de cartas selladas.

—¿De qué está hablando Kunikida-san? —Dia tomó la que le ofreció—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Eso es para ti, para que puedas leerlo en privado y sepas las motivaciones de tu padre para hacer todo lo que hizo —el sacerdote le dio una sonrisa pequeña a modo de confort.

—Es complicado entender —dijo manteniendo sus ojos en el legajo de papel.

—El conocimiento es poder y si sabes de donde vienes podrás saber a donde ir aunque estés pérdida —pronunció con solemnidad para poner su atención a su hija dándole un beso en la frente—. Me alegra saber que, aunque difícil, tomaste la decisión correcta para todos.

Hanamaru sonrió con tristeza llevándose las manos al vientre para acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo. Aún se sentía algo insegura, no por la decisión tomada, sino por el futuro que habría de ser. Seguía cuestionandose como reaccionaria conforme el bebé fuera creciendo en su interior y después cuando esté naciera, él cómo respondería a su presencia y lo que sentiría cada vez que lo mirara. Era un pesar que aún mantenía presente en ella.

—Esto —señaló el padre de Hanamaru la otra carta que aún sostenía en su mano—, es la última voluntad de tu padre, Kurosawa Katsu, para ser entregada al emperador.

—¿Al emperador? —exclamó sorprendida Dia.

Alguna vez en su niñez, su padre la había llevado hasta la corte real del emperador para asistir a una fiesta en honor de uno de los allegados de la familia imperial. No recordaba mucho sobre eso, pero era una boda si mal no recordaba. Sin embargo era muy pequeña para poner atención al resto y Ruby era aún un bebé. Lo que sí recordaba era a su padre festejando a lo grande pues por lo que él había dicho aquella boda era un hito en la ley japonesa, algo que lo ayudaría a que ella pudiera seguir su legado. No lo entendió entonces y aún hoy seguía siendo confuso.

—El emperador es un hombre generoso que tenía en estima a tu padre y su familia —comenzó a hablar mientras volvía a guardar el documento entre sus ropas—. Esto es solo para ser leído por los ojos de su majestad, aunque conozco parte del contenido de la misiva.

—¿De qué trata? —quiso saber Dia.

—A su debido tiempo —sonrió con misticismo—, primero debes leer la tuya.

—No sé si quiero hacerlo realmente —dijo con sinceridad temerosa de lo que venía escrito dentro de esas hojas.

—Hasta que no estés lista no podremos avanzar a la siguiente casilla de este juego de ajedrez —el sacerdote abrazó a su hija pareciendo distraerse por un momento—. Aún así debemos estar listos para movernos. ¿Han pensado en un nombre para el niño? —regresó su atención a Hanamaru.

—Aún es muy pronto para eso ~zura —contestó nerviosa por la extraña pregunta.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para estar listo —se levantó de su asiento y el resto hizo lo mismo—. Creo que por ahora mi parte está hecha, debo atender otros asuntos Kurosawa-san, Hoshizora-san ya tiene los pormenores del tema. Con su permiso estaré con mi hija hasta que usted tome una decisión sobre todo esto.

Dejaron salir al hombre mientras el resto esperaba recibir palabra de Rin. La mujer solo se encogió de hombros frente a los otros dos.

—Es necesario ir a la capital del imperio y visitar la corte si así lo decide Dia-san una vez lea la voluntad de su padre ~nya, o simplemente tomaremos caminos distintos si decide dejar de lado todo —hizo una reverencia—. Cruzaremos el puente que elija pasar. Por ahora me encargaré de mantenernos bajo cubierto mientras Kanan-san nos sigue cazando ~nya.

Se despidió y dejo a solas a los dos más jóvenes. No sin antes posar una mano sobre el hombro de You para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

—El camino de un samurái es servir a su amo, estás listo para tomar ese camino ~nya —presiono levemente antes de quitar la mano del chico y seguir adelante.

Dia alcanzó a escucharla y miró a You que mantenía la vista en el suelo. De todas las cosas que podía ser Dia, no se sentía digna en ese momento de ser el amo que You merecía tener. No con su inexperiencia y su falta de dominio.

—Dia-san —la llamó You.

—No es este el momento de que digas nada al respecto You-kun —lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada más—. Debo estar a solas un tiempo para leer esto, después podremos hablar con calma y quizás saber que rumbo tomarán nuestros caminos.

You no dijo nada más, solo cerró la boca e hizo una inclinación para luego girar sobre su eje y dejarla para tener privacidad. Cuando la puerta de la sala quedó cerrada, Dia procedió a sacar de nuevo el legajo de papeles y con mano temblorosa rompió el sello que mantenía su secreto a resguardo y extendió el pergamino.

 _-•-_

 _Yo, Kurosawa Katsu, dejó esta evidencia de mi vida como última forma de contarte el origen de todo lo que ha sido hasta ahora la razón por la cual he tenido que hacer lo que he tenido que hacer. Espero que después de leer estas líneas no guardes contra mí el rencor y el odio que se merezco de ti, hija mía._

 _Alguna vez fui joven, como tú a esta edad, tal vez un poco más joven, cuando llegó el momento que marcó mi paso de la niñez a la adultez sin escalas. Kunikida Haru era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, cercanos el uno al otro aún más que simples hermanos. Éramos inocentes del resto del mundo y de las consecuencias que vendrían por nuestras acciones. Al igual que tú, tenía un deber que cumplir frente a mi padre y la familia, no era el primogénito pero era el único hijo varón por consiguiente el heredero del honor de velar por los intereses que venían con el cargo que me esperaba._

 _Sólo que no lo entendí, yo quería ser libre y dejar que mis sentimientos guiará mis acciones. Fui demasiado inocente y eso no fue bueno. Los tiempos se volvieron difíciles entre los clanes y entre las provincias. Un nuevo emperador estaba por subir al poder pero para afianzar su reinado frente a los feudos de provincia tuvo que hacer uso del poder del gran ejército de Edo. Nuestra familia era de menor rango pero mi padre, tu abuelo, tenía ambiciones grandes. Juntos fuimos a presentar nuestros respetos al joven emperador, era apenas un chico como yo. Congeniamos bien e hicimos una buena amistad._

 _También conocí a sus allegados y a la que en la posteridad se volvería mi esposa. Tu madre era una mujer hermosa, cualquiera hubiera sido cautivado por su belleza, pero ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, una pequeña chica que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que mi hermana mayor. Dudo mucho que alguna vez hayas oído nombrarla o saber algo de ella, mi padre la repudio cuando supo de su amorío, lo único que pude hacer por ella fue dejar que Haru la tuviera a su cuidado pero no duró mucho. La guerra entre los daimyō estalló poco después y no supe nada de ella por algún tiempo._

 _Haru y yo tuvimos que entrar al servicio del emperador para apaciguar las revueltas en las provincias junto a sus generales, de ellos había un trío que destacaba del resto. Sonoda Umi-dono, quien aún sirve a su majestad, Ayase Eli-sama, quien se retiró para dedicarse a los negocios familiares luego de que la guerra acabase, y por último estaba Toudo Eren-dono, que también sigue sirviendo a su majestad. Estuve bajo las órdenes directas de Sonoda-dono con quién aprendí sobre la vida y la muerte._

 _Viajando por las provincias con el ejército imperial conocí a una joven, una chica de Osaka, que aunque no era tan bella como tú madre, era hermosa a su manera. Ella se ganó mi corazón y yo hice todo para poder estar a su lado. De nuestra unión nació un varón, Kanan, pero tuvimos que mantenerlo en secreto._

 _La guerra se volvió más cruenta cuando los feudos del sur se unieron bajo el mando de la familia Takami y los Kazuno. Tuve que dejar a la madre de mi hijo para ir a luchar de nuevo, esta vez bajo el mando de Ayase-sama, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. La guerra es cruel y muchas familias quedaron borradas por completo, una en especial afecto de manera directa a Ayase-sama y tuve que tomar su lugar por un corto tiempo. Eso me valió ganarme el respeto del círculo cercano del emperador. Mi padre vio en eso la oportunidad necesaria para desposarme, él no sabía de mi relación ni de la existencia de mi hijo, así que cuando se enteró montó en cólera y me castigó severamente._

 _Ella murió sin que pudiera hacer nada. No estábamos casados y para las leyes ella había cometido un delito. Kanan me fue arrebatado y si no hubiera sido por Haru, también habría llevado la misma suerte que su madre. Él lo mantuvo escondido de mi padre, pero la vida a veces resulta ser irónica. Junto con mi hijo estaba esa otra parte de mi familia que había sido apartada de mí años atrás, mi hermana mayor lo tenía bajo su cuidado junto con la que se convertiría en tu madre tiempo después._

 _Ellas habían logrado lo que yo no pude, sobrevivir a su amor y vivir lejos del bullicio de la guerra, hasta que lleve mis problemas a ellas. Los Takami crecieron en poder y sin Ayase-sama y estando yo distraído en mis propias preocupaciones, la desgracia nos alcanzó._

 _Fui rodeado por el ejército de Takami-dono, siendo el único hijo varón del clan Kurosawa y habiendo adquirido la influencia que teníamos en el ejército del emperador era un premio codiciado para él. No tenía más opción que rendirme para que tanto la familia de mi hermana como mi hijo sobrevivieran. Sin embargo ella tomó mi lugar reclamando el derecho como primogénita de la familia._

 _Aún cuando mi padre la rechazó ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar todo por salvarnos. Tuve que verla morir después de la lucha que sostuve contra ellos en mi vano intento de rescatarla. Sin la ayuda de mi padre, que retiró al ejército imperial, no pude hacer más que devolver su cuerpo sin vida a tu madre que estaba en poder de tu abuelo. Viendo la oportunidad a su alcance, el me hizo desposarla a cambio de mantener a Kanan con una de mis hermanas a quien hizo casar con uno de sus guerreros que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar el trato. Matsuura-san pasó a ser el padre de mi hijo._

 _Jure que iba a vengarme de todos aquellos que habían hecho daño a mi hermana y tomando eso como mi principal motivación, perseguí a cada uno de los varones y los primogénitos de sus clanes para acabar con ellos. Si habían sido capaces de matarla por ser una mujer, la primera de la casa, yo iba a tomar lo que ellos consideraban más valioso, sus hijos varones. Tuve que sacrificar mucho para lograrlo, pero lo hice, solo que en mi sed de venganza consejero el destino de mi propio hijo. No podía nombrarlo mi heredero y primogénito sin que la misma ley que aplique se viniera contra mí._

 _Tu madre, a quien mantuve con respeto en memoria de mi hermana, accedió a permitirme tener la descendencia que me solicitaba el emperador para obtener el dominio de lo que sería el nuevo clan Kurosawa amo del daimyō de Fuji e Izu. Así naciste tú y así pude quitar por completo a tu abuelo del control del clan._

 _En los años siguientes, pude ganarme el cariño de tu madre y gracias a eso, Ruby vino a convertirse en tu hermana. Sólo que ya conoces esa parte de la historia. Ella no pudo resistir el parto y exhalando su último aliento fue a acompañar a su verdadero amor._

 _Pero yo no podía volver el tiempo atrás, no podía traer conmigo a mis seres queridos que había perdido y teniendo solo el futuro por delante me encargue de que esté fuera mejor. De nuevo la vida me ha hecho saber que nada de lo que pudiera haber hecho ha servido para algo. Haru ha sido el único constante en mi vida y que me sobrevivirá para entregarte esta carta. Mi tiempo ha terminado y es ahora tu turno de tomar mi lugar, pero no te obligarte a hacerlo. Mis errores no tienen que ser los tuyos ni tienes porque arrastrar con ellos, sin embargo creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que escogí a la persona correcta para estar en tu vida y aún cuando las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera sé que encontrarás la forma de que así sea._

 _Es tuya la decisión de seguir adelante y reclamar el lugar que te corresponde o de dar un paso a un lado y dejar que Kanan obtenga lo que le fue arrebatado, aún cuando no esté preparado para ejercer ese lugar y temo que el arrastre mi sed de venganza en contra de todos ustedes._

 _He solicitado a Haru que haga lo que no pude, enmendar mis errores y hacer que tú obtengas mis derechos frente al emperador o que simplemente los entregues de regreso y retiren a Kanan de su posición. Para eso deberás acudir a la capital del imperio a agradecer al emperador su favor y hacer lo que decidas de los caminos que tienes en tus manos._

 _No tengo más que decirte que lo orgulloso que me has hecho sentir. Al verte crecer a ti y a tu hermana pude ver cómo mi propia hermana y su amor crecían en ustedes. Espero algún día puedas perdonar todos y cada uno de mis errores y puedas aprender de ellos para tu beneficio. Sólo deseo que seas feliz y próspera en tu vida sea cual sea el camino que lleves._

 _Te amo a ti y a tu hermana, también a Kanan y siendo él quien más ha tenido que cargar con mis malas decisiones, estoy dispuesto a pagar mi vida a cambio de mis errores con él._

 _Tienes tú en tus manos el edicto que el emperador firmó con su puño y letra, junto con el sello imperial, para presentarlos. Están en tu resguardo ahora, solo el anillo con el escudo está en manos de Haru que te lo entregará cuando lleves a él tu respuesta. También dejo a tu criterio el mostrarle o no esto a Ruby. Ella también merece una explicación cuando esté en edad de recibirla._

 _Kurosawa Katsu_

 _-•-_

Dia terminó de leer con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía su corazón roto después de leer todo aquello. Era demasiado para asimilar en un solo golpe. Contempló el documento donde se daba el nombramiento a su padre y a su clan como amos del daimyō y volvió a guardarlo como si fuera fuego que quemaba sus manos.

Su única necesidad en ese momento era la de ir con Hanamaru y abrazarla para encontrar algún consuelo al descubrir la verdad de todo. Sólo que no se movió de su sitio, al menos no por algún tiempo. Salió de allí con la intención de ir a su dormitorio pero sus pies parecían estar demasiado pesados, el cansancio por la espera, el mal y corto sueño y siendo aún la madrugada, el sol estaba por salir, la tenían fulminada. Todas las emociones contenidas eran como una loza sobre su espalda.

Entró en su habitación sin ver rastros de su esposa y sólo exhaló con desánimo. Arrastró sus pasos hasta su escritorio dejando la carta de su padre sobre él pero su pesadez no se fue. Recargo sus manos tomando una fuerte y profunda respiración. Sentía que un vacío, un agujero negro estaba llevándose toda su energía.

Escuchó un débil sonido cuando la puerta se abrió, seguido de pasos presurosos y un par de brazos que la rodearon por detrás afianzándose en alrededor de su estómago. Ese aroma que amaba inundó sus fosas nasales. Sólo entonces se permitió derrumbarse buscándola con urgencia, aferrándose a Hanamaru que la abrazó acariciando sus cabellos.

.

— o —

.


	46. Chapter 46

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hay capítulo nuevo!_

 _¡Ah que parece que no les gusta el fluffy! Bueno a mi tampoco..._

 _._

— o —

.

Se dispuso todo para su partida a la capital del imperio. En sus manos tenía la opción de reclamar el daimyō o de devolverlo al emperador. Sea cual sea su decisión una cosa estaba clara, debía detener a Kanan. Cualquiera de las dos opciones lo dejaba fuera del poder que tanto ansiaba, sin embargo no sabía si debía tomarlo para ella o no. Esa era su disyuntiva.

Esa mañana después de permanecer por un tiempo en brazos de Hanamaru y permitirse desahogar sus penas en llanto, pocas veces perdía su férreo control y, aunque últimamente parecía hacerlo con bastante más frecuencia, tenía claro que necesitaba eso. Estaba en su límite, se sentía sola y señalada y acusada por todos y cada uno de los que la rodeaban y aún así se obligaba a seguir adelante dando cada paso sin rumbo en un inicio.

Sólo que algo había cambiado.

Levantó su rostro, que ya sólo tenía sus lágrimas secas y un poco de pereza por la siesta, y vio la razón del cambio. Respiraba en un pequeño compás de inhalaciones y exhalaciones que golpeaba su frente. Hanamaru dormía abrazándola, protegiéndola, siendo ella la que la estaba sosteniendo ahora en su momento de tribulación. Era extraño pero no por eso lo rechazaba. Por el contrario se sentía a gusto, se sentía contenta a pesar de todo.

Acercó su oído a su pecho para escuchar su corazón y sentir el ir y venir de su pecho. Con cuidado de no despertarla movió sus manos hasta el vientre de la chica colocándolos de tal modo que cubrían una buena parte. Le resultaba asombroso el que ella enfrentará sus temores para seguir adelante a pesar de la incertidumbre del futuro, eso se había ganado aún más su afecto. No podía sentir más amor por ella pero lo hacía cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Acarició su vientre notando que había crecido apenas un poco, tal vez fuera la ropa pero sin duda pensó que lo había hecho. Se la imaginó estando en un grado más avanzado de embarazo y concluyó que sin duda sería la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez viera en su vida, siempre lo sería así. Un pequeño movimiento la alertó y al alzar la mirada al rostro de Hanamaru esta comenzó a abrir los ojos, se había despertado.

El primer instinto de ambas fue tratar de alejarse. Dia pensó que tal vez se había propasado en su cercanía y eso podría asustar a la chica. Hanamaru pensó que estaba pasando los límites que se habían establecido entre ambas al entrar en un terreno que hasta ahora no le habían permitido. La joven Kunikida desplazó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Dia para liberarla y está sintió la pérdida de la calidez y la llegada del frío de la mañana.

Las dos se distanciaron apenas lo suficiente para que una mano invisible se metiera entre ellas. Dia observó sus bellos ojos miel y la tímida sonrisa que parecía querer formarse en sus rostro pero que se frenaba por la forma en que sus cejas subían en preocupación, no pudo evitar morderse un labio pensando en lo mucho que deseaba poder besarla. Con eso en mente sus ojos fueron a dar sobre la boca de Hanamaru. Sus lindos y finos labios, que parecían tan suaves, no ella sabía que eran suaves, los había probado antes en esas breves ocasiones me que ambas se habían permitido acercarse hasta ese punto.

Sólo… solo desvió la mirada y se incorporó de la cama con el deseo frustrado. No podía, se dijo para convencerse, al menos no podía hacerlo aún.

La mano de Hanamaru tomó su brazo y ella también se incorporó recargándose en su espalda. Cerró los ojos dejando que el peso de la chica y su aliento pegaran contra su cuerpo. En cierto modo era doloroso.

—Gracias por estar aquí —pronunció en voz baja y sintió el rostro de Hanamaru cambiar de posición en su espalda cuando habló.

—No tienes que agradecer ~zura —la escuchó cerca de su oído.

—Lo hago porque no estás obligada a esto —se giró a verla sintiendo la amargura de sus propias palabras.

Hanamaru la rodeo por la cintura afianzando su agarre sujetando una de las muñecas de sus brazos. Pegó su frente a su hombro y se quedaron así por algunos segundos.

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo ~zura? —habló de nuevo—. Y si quiero estar a su lado, ¿no es esto lo menos que puedo hacer? —cerró con fuerza su abrazo para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

—Puede hacerlo si lo desea pero mi corazón sufrirá al creer que es porque me corresponde y no solo por compasión —de nuevo la amargura lleno su boca e intentó separar a la chica.

—Realmente… —dijo pero no termino de decir lo que quería.

"Realmente lo hago, realmente le correspondo y siento lo mismo por usted." Eso quería decir pero no pudo hacerlo, el recuerdo de Kanan no se lo permitió. Aún se sentía sucia y de poco valor, no estaba lista para decirle algo así.

Dejo que Dia quitará sus manos y al ver su rostro triste solo le otorgó un beso en la frente como consolación. Era terriblemente desesperante ver cómo ambas se morían de las ganas por romper esa barrera invisible, de ese fantasma que no las dejaba avanzar.

Hanamaru solo se retrajo a sostenerse entre sus brazos mientras veía a Dia arreglar sus ropas para asearse.

—Debe ser bastante tarde —dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo entre ellas—, debo apresurarme, hay cosas por atender.

No hubo respuesta de la chica menor que se limitó a verla andar hasta la puerta. Dia se detuvo antes de salir girándose para verla.

—Muchas gracias por estar allí para mí —hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento y volvió a girarse para salir de la habitación.

Hanamaru estrecho sus piernas contra su pecho deseando que los instantes antes de que abriera sus ojos hubieran permanecido por más tiempo. Sólo así parecía que Dia se permitía mostrar su afecto sin limitaciones, cuando creía que estaba dormida y no se daba cuenta de nada. Era en esos momentos cuando Dia le susurraba al oído palabras silenciosas y rodeaba su cuerpo con su calor y sus manos tocándola con amor.

Se imaginó cómo sería si lograran tirar abajo esa barrera y que tal vez, solo tal vez pudieran ser tan efusivas como You y Riko. El pensar eso la avergonzó, su cuerpo se calentó y tuvo que dejar la seguridad de su futón y ponerse a hacer algo porque era un camino peligroso el que seguían sus pensamientos.

.

—

.

—Esta todo listo —informó You a Hoshizora-san y a Dia que estaba junto a ella—. Cuando sea oportuno podemos partir.

—De momento debemos esperar ~nya —dio la observación Rin—. Los hombres de Kanan tienen los caminos vigilados y están como perros al acecho ~nya, debemos dar unos días a que pierdan la pista de nuestro paso cuando trajimos al monje aquí.

—Pero eso les daría tiempo para encontrarnos también si las huellas no se borran —dijo en tono molesto Dia.

—Las nieves del Fuji están cediendo ~nya, los días son más cálidos y pronto los cerezos estarán en flor, las huellas se borrarán con el deshielo si no fue suficiente con lo que hicimos para confundirlos —como su vieja costumbre, Rin encendió su pipa para fumar—. Podemos esperar un par de semanas para calmar las aguas y ver el mejor camino antes de partir ~nya.

Frunció en ceño pero asintió. Salir como locos ahora no era la mejor manera. Así que su mente comenzó a trabajar para trazar un plan que minimizara la exposición de Hanamaru en el viaje a la capital. Debía llevarla, bien lo sabía, a ella y a su hermana. Presentarse ante el emperador con ellas como testigos.

—¿Cuales son las rutas para llegar a Tokio? —preguntó Dia sobre el mapa que You había dispuesto frente a ellas.

Un pedazo de pergamino que marcaba las rutas de comercio que la familia Kurosawa mantenía con otros daimyō y el emperador. Era algo viejo pues las provincias habían estado en constante cambio en los últimos años pero aún así era útil para poder ubicarse. Para su buena suerte, You había tenido el acierto de hacerse de ese mapa antes de abandonar Fuji.

—Hay dos rutas principales —explicó señalando el volcán dónde estaban asentados—, podemos subir por Fujiyoshida y pasar por los Montes Odake y Tanzawa hasta llegar a Sagamihara y finalmente a Tokio o bajar a Gotenba he ir pegados al mar cruzando Kanagawa hasta la capital.

—Eso sería lo más obvio y estoy segura que Kanan nos esperara en Gotenba y Fujiyoshida —reflexionó, era una jugada arriesgada ir por la forma tradicional.

—Es verdad ~nya —intervino Rin también mirando el rústico mapa—, pero aún podemos usar caminos menos transitados. Yamanakako es una ruta de inicio que podría ser útil.

—Ustedes acaban de venir de allí después de ir al monte Obora, debe estar plagada de los hombres de Kanan —hizo la observación Dia—. ¿Qué hay de los exploradores?

—Enviaremos algunos a constatar el estado de los caminos ~nya —pusonsubmano sobre el hombro de Dia que aún mantenía su vista fija en el mapa con un gran gesto de estar pensando realmente duro—. Una vez tengamos una idea de cómo están las cosas podremos hacer el plan ~nya.

—Tengo algunas ideas pero debo pulirlas aún —dijo sin levantar la vista con su dedo trazando las rutas sobre el pergamino.

—Muy bien ~nya, entonces, Watanabe-san, ¿podría ayudarme a organizar los grupos de exploración? —se dirigió al chico que hizo una pequeña reverencia aceptando la orden—. Ahora debemos volver a las labores ~nya.

Dia asintió con la cabeza no prestando mucha atención al inicio, aunque finalmente suspiró apartando su vista del mapa. Aún tenía otros pendientes que atender y no estaba segura de como ir a enfrentarlos. Por lo pronto decidió que lo primero era hacer el intento de hablar con su hermana.

Cada uno de ellos partió de la habitación para realizar las tareas que tenían encomendadas. Con un ligero nerviosismo, no aparente a simple vista pero que con un poco de observación podía notarse en Dia, anduvo hasta el área del comedor donde seguramente estaría Ruby. Últimamente parecía pasar mucho tiempo allí con Yohane, Riko y Hanamaru.

Entró en el comedor buscando con la vista a alguien que pudiera darle alguna razón solo que no parecía haber alguien por allí. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina en el fondo pero se detuvo un poco antes al oír voces en el interior. No era una persona dada a oír conversaciones ajenas pero al percibir el sonido dulce y ligero de Hanamaru un sentimiento de curiosidad se despertó en ella para saber sobre qué estaban hablando. La otra voz que se escuchaba era la de su hermana, Ruby, parecían estar teniendo una plática algo conflictiva pues Ruby se notaba un poco alterada.

—Aunque me digas eso, no me harás cambiar de opinión —resopló de mala gana aún lavando una gran olla que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos—. Onee-chan no hizo nada por salvar a papá y ahora él está muerto, no tengo nada que hablar con ella.

—Ruby-chan, por favor ~zura —se oyó la voz de Hanamaru apesadumbrada, Dia no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado discutiendo eso para que se le escuchará así—. Eras tú la que me decía antes que debía darle una oportunidad a Dia-san, porque no lo haces tú también. Cometió un error pero sé que tiene una justificación ~zura.

—Aunque así lo fuera, eso no quita que papá ya no esté, que yo esté aquí trabajando como un sirviente y que todo lo que alguna vez llamé hogar no lo sea más —Dia alcanzó a oír un chapoteo y el estruendo de la olla contra el lavadero.

Ruby debía estar bastante molesta para una reacción así. Eso provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho de Dia, Ruby era su hermana menor, su familia, lo que le quedaba de su padre y su madre. La niña estaba teniendo días que no debieron ser y estos eran por su culpa. Aún cuando su padre hubiera aceptado su destino ella todavía podía haberlo salvado si hubiera hecho algo mejor. Sin embargo el hubiera no existe, como muchos dicen. Aunque se lamentara, no podía volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar sus errores. Por un instante se sintió como su padre y entendió esa parte de él que había hecho todo lo que hizo a causa de sus tropiezos.

En algo tenían razón los que la conocían cuando decían que era la viva imagen de él, después de todo era su hija. La hija que no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo mientras su hermano mayor lo mataba para saciar su sed de venganza. Al menos agradecía que Ruby no estuviera allí cuando todo eso ocurrió.

—¡Ruby! —chilló Hanamaru, algunos otros ruidos de trastes cayendo se oyeron y de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a una Ruby a punto de las lágrimas y con las manos y el pecho humedecidos.

Lo repentino del hecho tomó con la guardia baja a Dia que recibió de frente el golpe de su hermana estampandose contra ella en su carrera por salir de la cocina. Apenas pudo Dia de sostenerla antes de que se fuera de espaldas contra el piso. Las dos hermanas Kurosawa se quedaron mirando por unos instantes sin saber bien qué hacer o decir, era obvio que estaban incómodas.

—¡Estabas espiandonos! —la atacó Ruby tratando de levantarse sumamente ofendida sin aceptar la mano de su hermana para ayudarla.

—Lo lamento, estaba buscándote porque necesito hablar contigo, Ruby-chan —la miró con tranquilidad, tratando de mantenerse estable y en control pues debía demostrar porque era la mayor de las dos.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo que quería decir lo dije antes, ahora déjame en paz —hizo el amago de querer huir pero Dia no iba a permitir que escapara así de fácil.

Ahora que tenía sus dos brazos sanos y libres, sujeto a su hermana con fuerza para detenerla y la llevó hasta una banca del comedor donde la depositó para evitar que huyera. Tomó asiento a su lado mientras Hanamaru las miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambas para regresar Hanamaru a su labor y recoger el desastre de platos y ollas de Ruby mientras Dia intentaba hacer lo mismo pero con el desastre que tenían en su relación familiar.

Ruby se cruzó de brazos cerrándose por completo a cualquier tipo de diálogo. Día suspiró tratando de tomar aliento para lo que venía. Miró a su hermana llamándola con sus ojos para que se girará a verla pero la chica se negaba a hacerlo aún cuando sentía la fuerte mirada de su hermana mayor contra ella. No queriendo perder, finalmente rompió el silencio que se habían impuesto y tomó el toro por los cuernos.

—Hay algo que estás en el derecho de saber aunque no estoy segura de si sea el momento oportuno para que lo sepas —su voz seria echó abajo los muros de Ruby pues oír a su hermana hablar de eso modo era inusual para ella.

—¿Y… y que se supone que es? —titubeó intimidada por el aura inamovible de Dia que de pronto le pareció verla con muchos más años de los que realmente tenía.

—Una carta de papá —respondió de manera escueta y Ruby arrugó las cejas.

—¡Si es de papá quiero verla! —se levantó de la banca colocándose delante de Dia extendiendo la mano para exigir tal papel.

—No la traigo conmigo en este momento —habló con calma girando sus ojos para ponerlos sobre los de su hermana, eran idénticos.

Dos pares de ojos que podían llegar a tener la misma fuerza e intensidad que haría temblar a un blandengue, pero entre ellas era más una guerra silenciosa donde ninguna sedería sin haber sangre de por medio. Cuánto habían cambiado. La niña linda y caprichosa que era su pequeña hermana podía llegar a ser una furiosa pantera que podría presentarle lucha al tú por tú.

—Entonces llévame donde la tienes —arremetió de nuevo con sus exigencias y Dia se tomó su tiempo para levantarse antes de encaminarse a su habitación con Ruby detrás de ella.

No sé dijeron mucho o más bien no sé dijeron nada. Dia entró en el cuarto que compartía con Hanamaru y observó que todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Su joven esposa debió haber terminado la limpieza aún cuando la había ayudado a arreglar el futón donde dormían y recogido y doblado sus ropas.

—¿Dónde está? —Ruby entró adelantándose a Dia que solo la miró con paciencia.

Fue hasta su improvisado escritorio y tomó el legajo de papeles para entregarlos. Sin mucha ceremonia la más joven los arrebató de las manos de su hermana que no le impidió tomarlos aún cuando tenía cierta reticencia.

—Es la vida de papá y sus razones para lo que hizo —dijo mientras Ruby desenrollaba la primer hoja y se disponía a leer.

No hubo muchas más palabras. Dia simplemente se limitó a ver cada una de las reacciones de su rostro mientras pasaba una a una las letras de la pulida caligrafía de la que su padre hacía cuando escribía sus cartas. Los ojos aqua devoraba cada palabra y cada oración apenas deteniéndose a reflexionar nada. Por momentos bajaba la vista mientras una lágrima escurría haciendo dificultosa su tarea. Dia se contuvo de ir a sostenerla porque sabía no debía interferir hasta que hubiera acabado de leer por completo, sin embargo no soportó por mucho esa resolución.

Tomó por el codo a Ruby que apenas la miró volviendo a leer el resto. Una a una paso las hojas con manos temblorosas y pesadas lágrimas cayendo sobre su pecho y algunas incluso salpicado las hojas frente a ella. Cuando llegó a la última línea sólo dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio girándose a llorar sobre el pecho de Dia que la recibió envolviendola en sus brazos. Kurosawas al fin y al cabo.

Lloró y sollozó hasta que su pecho solo era un tímido y débil temblor que Dia apretaba para que no fuera a romperse en mil pedazos como le había sucedido a ella, no hasta que Hanamaru apareció para tomar sus piezas rotas e irlas poniendo una a una en su lugar para soportar estar en este mundo un día más.

—Papá… —balbuceó apenas audible con su voz quebrada del esfuerzo del llanto—. No puedes dejar que Kanan se salga con la suya —apretó los puños enterrándose las uñas contra la palma de sus manos que estaban a la espalda de Dia—. Él está haciendo todo mal, todo… —hizo el énfasis en esa última palabra—. Lo que papá hizo y lo que mamá hizo… fue horrible lo que le pasó pero eso no justifica lo que está haciendo…

—Lo sé —le dió la razón—. Haré todo para que detenga está venganza absurda.

—¿Incluso matarlo? —Ruby quitó sus manos de la espalda de Dia haciendo espacio entre ellas para mirarla a los ojos con sus pupilas brillando con un verde intenso lleno de rencor.

—Si no hay otro camino —en cambio los ojos de Dia más bien parecían apagados, desprovistos de vida o de cualquier brillo.

Pensar en acabar con la vida de, aunque él la odiara, su hermano era sumamente terrible, un desazón que le amargaba la existencia y no sabría si podría vivir sus días después de hacer algo como eso, aún cuando debiera hacerlo, aún con todos sus pecados, desacuerdos y errores, seguía siendo su hermano.

—Lo quiero ver muerto —lanzó la sentencia como una estocada sobre el corazón de Dia que solo atinó a asentir conteniendo sus ojos pero estos alcanzaron a dejar escapar una lágrima.

—Si no tengo otra opción —su voz se quebró casi al final y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y Ruby se deshizo del abrazo.

—No la tienes, ni aún cuando él pida clemencia —la chica se abrazó a sí misma ahora—. No merece piedad de ningún tipo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —bajo sus brazos con pesar, rindiéndose a que nada había por hacer al respecto—. No después de saber esto…

—¡Eso no lo excusa de nada! —alzó la voz y Dia suspiró con profundidad sin perder su compostura.

—No, ciertamente no —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para volver a levantarla con determinación—. Lo llevaré a juicio por sus faltas y que sea la ley quien disponga de si debe morir o no.

—¡Eso es cobarde! —arremetió de nuevo poniendo un dedo en el pecho de su hermana mayor.

—¡Eso es justo! —le respondió en el mismo tono alto pero sin alterarse.

—¡Dijiste que lo harías! —la empujo pero Dia estaba firmemente plantada y apenas la movió.

—¡Si no hay otra opción! —dijo escueta.

—¡No tendrás mi perdón por dejar morir a papá hasta que no mates a su asesino! ¡No me importa si era o no nuestro hermano! —las palabras crueles la golpearon duro pero aún así se mantuvo sin cambiar su expresión adusta—. ¡¿Me has escuchado?!

Antes de una respuesta que no se dijo porque Dia no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, Ruby dejó la habitación. La soledad de nuevo invadió a Dia cayendo como una loza que se rehusaba a abandonarla, sin embargo al ver hacia un rincón de la habitación y encontrar una pila de libros acomodados uno sobre otro no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al pensar en la dueña de esos libros, que también era la dueña de su corazón.

Avanzó hasta ellos leyendo los títulos buscando uno en particular que apartó para abrirlo yendo hasta una página en específico. Leyó el pequeño párrafo para ella y la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó de tal modo que olvidó el pesar de unos minutos antes. ¿Por qué hundirse en la firme nieve cuando tenía un sol que la iluminaba y hacía sus días cálidos? Cerró el libro con fuerza dejándolo a un lado para salir de la habitación. Tenía un cometido que cumplir.

.

—

.

You regresaba después recibir a los cazadores y contabilizar sus presas, algunos no habían tenido suerte pero se las habían apañado con un par de aves y algunos puercos pequeños que aún estaban vivos, estos últimos servirían para cebarlos y hacerlos crecer para comer más adelante. Había tomado a uno que le pareció singularmente lindo. Pequeño y rojizo, de ojos temerosos pero que no dudaba en lanzar una mordida si acercabas la mano demasiado.

Lo llevó hasta la cocina de Yohane atandole un lado alrededor del cuerpo para evitar que escapara a la menor distracción. Al llegar vio a la chica preparando algo en su caldero que hervida desprendiendo vapores llorosos que picaron la nariz de You. La arrugó antes de preguntar por cierta persona en especial.

Yohane apenas la vio y solo hizo la seña para que fuera al fondo donde se dirigió para encontrar a Riko tomando una siesta por la tarde luego de las agotadoras tareas matutinas. Con su mano cerró el hocico del puerquillo sujetándolo con la cuerda y aunque el animal chilló y You le pidió silencio, Riko abrió los ojos antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

Un grito escandaloso se oyó por todo el campamento seguido de unas sonoras carcajadas y un puerco que escapó corriendo a esconderse detrás de unos armarios de Yohane que casi cae dentro del caldero.

—¡¿Pero que carajos están haciendo?! —apareció toda asustada viendo cómo Riko tenía en el suelo a You golpeándolo con una rama de alguna planta que su prima guardaba en su pequeño almacén.

—¡Eres un idiota, estúpido, imbécil! —repetía pegando sobre su espalda mientras reía con fuerza hasta que su pecho pico y el ardor le hizo comenzar a toser.

—¡Si ya sabes que le asustan los animales con colmillos porque rayos le traes un jabalí! —la regaño Yohane que también arremetió contra él—. ¡Te mereces sufrir un poco por esto!

Tosió pero aún así no pidió clemencia ni rendición. Como pudo se revolvió para quitarse a Riko de encima de su espalda y en un rápido movimiento la puso contra el suelo poniéndose entre sus piernas y hundiendo su cara en su cuello mientras Riko rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas.

—¡Y encima se van a poner a coger aquí! —se escandalizó y fue en busca de un palo para sacar a You de su cocina—. ¡Largo! ¡Largo!

Un par de palazos cayeron en su espalda y aún cuando obstaculizó a Yohane para que no siguiera pegando tuvo que soltar a Riko y salir huyendo buscando su puerco antes de que Yohane lo alcanzara de nuevo.

Choco apenas por nada con Hanamaru que venía corriendo a ver que era todo ese escándalo y se topó con su primo vapuleado con un cerdo en las manos que chillaba como loco completamente asustado.

Verlos así, para Hanamaru fue como retornar a días más tranquilos donde la única guerra que existía era la que los You-yos montaban en el templo.

—¡Te quiero ver de nuevo aquí con un animal que yo misma te muelo a golpes! —gritaba Yohane toda malhumorada con rastros de algo líquido sobre su vestido.

—¿Qué pasó ~zura? —preguntó entre divertida y preocupada mirando el desastre en el interior, el cerdo y You en su escape habían hecho un embrollo.

—¡Ese tonto idiota vino a asustar a Riri! —la chica en cuestión salió de detrás de Yohane aún con el rostro pálido y los cabellos fuera de lugar.

—¡Ya sabes que es así ~zura! Eso quiere decir que ya se siente mejor —trato de hacerles ver el lado positivo pero ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor luego de su desastre.

—Aún así, mira como dejó todo —se quejó y Maru se cruzó de brazos.

—Recuerdo que alguna vez estuve en ese lugar teniendo que limpiar sus desastres también ~zura —intentó que su tono fuera de enfado pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de ver la imagen de la travesura de You.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —Dia asomó la cabeza en el interior de la cocina de Yohane y está solo la miró con mala gana imitando sus palabras en voz baja—. Sakurauchi-san, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó viendo el estado de la chica que aún no se reponia.

Dia dudo en si debía entrar o no a la habitación y solo miró a Hanamaru que se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano para alejarla de allí.

—Solo necesitan un respiro, estarán bien ~zura —se río de manera delicada y ligera que ánimo a Dia a continuar con lo que deseaba hacer—. ¡Ya extrañaba esas travesuras suyas ~zura!

La sonrisa de Hanamaru se hizo contagiosa y ella pronto se vio sonriendo del mismo modo. Dejando atrás el trago amargo que acababa de pasar con su hermana. Sólo la dulzura y el candor de su esposa podía hacer algo así. Sin duda su padre había escogido a la persona perfecta para ella.

La tomó de la mano jalandola a su pecho y con la otra rodeo su cintura para atraerla hacia sí. El movimiento inesperado se ganó un leve rubor en las mejillas de Hanamaru que, aunque no esperaba eso, tampoco se quejaba. Era agradable estar así en brazos de Dia.

—¿Sucede algo? —una pequeña arruga apareció en la frente de la más joven denotando su preocupación y Dia solo agito la cabeza para quitar cualquier rastro de negrura que pudiera estar arrastrando todavía con ella.

—Nada que no tenga solución… quizás… por ahora no es lo que deseo tener como prioridad —se inclinó levemente haciendo que su aliento cayera sobre el rostro de Hanamaru que aumentó su ruborización aún más.

—Di… Dia-san —murmuró su nombre sin tratar de apartarla sólo entrecerró los ojos esperando el suave contacto.

Contacto que pareció no llegar.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos para contemplar la sonrisa de Dia en sus labios y cómo está ponía una de sus manos en su mejilla delineando su labio inferior con su pulgar. Ambas se mordiéndose los labios quedándose con las ganas de ir tras ese beso.

Dia se alejó apenas unos centímetros para dejar que el aire circulara entre ellas y solo se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo tomando por sorpresa a Hanamaru que no entendió que estaba haciendo.

—Me permitirá tener una cita con usted, solo las dos, el día de mañana —dijo solemne pero con la sonrisa expectante por la respuesta.

—¿Dia-san? —se sintió confundida pero feliz, le resultaba extraño que hiciera algo como eso pero no le importó, era hermoso y dudo en decir que si—. Si así lo quiere, yo acepto —sonrió con una sonrisa enorme que no se borró ni aún cuando se despidieron con un beso de Dia en el dorso de su mano.

La sonrisa permaneció aún cuando se fueron a dormir juntas esa noche dejando que Dia la abrazara y le susurrara al oído lindas palabras en una canción para hacerla dormir. Era feliz con esa sensación y quería que nunca acabarán esos momentos.

.

— o —

.


	47. Chapter 47

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: No más notas de autor. Capítulo fluffy, espero, DiaMaru. Vamos a dedicarnos a terminar está historia sin más distracciones._

* * *

—¿Está todo listo? —de nueva cuenta preguntó Dia asomándose por la puerta a la cocina.

You iba y venía sacando el pan del molde rústico que había logrado conseguir y aunque todo había sido hecho con algo de premura, estaba siendo tratado como si fuera lo más valioso del campamento. Riko acomodaba dentro en una gran cesta que esperaba en la mesa y Dia estaba impaciente con las manos sudorosas a la expectativa.

—Ya casi está listo —exclamó You secándose el sudor de la frente por estar frente al horno desde temprano esa mañana preparando toda la comida con ayuda de Riko.

Si había algo que le gustaba y sabía hacer muy bien era cocinar y aunque Yohane era la que usualmente estaba a cargo, ella era quien hacía buena parte del trabajo. Sólo que ahora Yohane no había querido participar y era Riko quién estaba con You.

—Un momento más —dijo divertida Riko viendo el semblante nervioso de Dia—. Parece un pequeño cachorro asustado.

—¡No es así! —Dia aclaró de inmediato y eso hizo reír a las otras dos—. Sólo quiero que salga bien —se recompuso aclarando su garganta.

—Le aseguro que todo saldrá bien —You saco el último pan desmontandolo sobre la mesa—. Con esto tendrá a Hanamaru-chan muy contenta.

—Espero que si —tomo un trozo que You le ofreció—. No es de mis favoritos pero si a ella le gusta —dio una mordida degustando el sabor salado del pan y aunque no sabía mal, seguía sin ser de su gusto, ella prefería las cosas más dulces, como su esposa.

—Se ha sonrojado —la molesto You al notar el ligero rubor en su rostro—, verá que todo irá bien.

—Eso espero… —dejó salir un largo suspiro.

You le dió una palmada en el hombro y Riko le entregó la cesta y entre las dos la despidieron.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo a modo de broma You y Riko se abrazó a su cintura.

—Bueno ya que los niños estarán fuera… deberíamos aprovechar —pasó la yema de sus dedos por el brazo descubierto de You y está reaccionó enseguida.

—Me parece una gran idea —la atrajo envolviendo su cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

—Me haces cosquillas —deslizó sus dedos entre la cabellera castaña de You y está la llevó hasta la parte trasera del lugar.

Se encerraron en el armario de la despensa.

— o —

Dia camino por el campamento llevando su cesta, tenía las manos aún nerviosas y algo tensas. Había citado a Hanamaru al medio día para compartir la comida en un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. No podía llevarla muy lejos pero tampoco deseaba estar demasiado cerca para que las interrumpieran. Quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo y hermoso con ella y para eso había elegido el lugar perfecto.

El hielo del invierno prácticamente no era más y los árboles y los animales lo sabían. Estaban en la primavera y los cerezos se encontraban en punto para florecer. Por lo que le habían dicho algunos de los cazadores y recolectores, había una zona no muy lejana del campamento donde algunos árboles de cerezo habían abierto ya sus flores y otros estaban por hacerlo, se encontraban en botón.

La vió cerca de la salida principal del campamento acompañada de su hermana Ruby y de Yohane. Las dos chicas parecían estar discutiendo algo y Hanamaru servir de moderadora, al menos por lo que decían sus rostros en la distancia. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la disputa se disipó y solo estaban cruzadas de brazos la una contra la otra y la pobre Hanamaru se rascaba la mejilla sin comprenderlas.

—¡Buenas tardes Hanamaru-san! —la saludo primero haciendo una parsimoniosa reverencia y luego se dirigió a las otras dos—. ¡Ruby-chan, Tsushima-san!

—¡Buenas tardes Dia-san! —le respondió el saludo más por cortesía que por otra cosa y Ruby se empezó a reír de Yohane por eso.

—Nosotras nos íbamos —la pequeña Kurosawa jaló del brazo a Yohane y a rastras la empezó a remolcar—. ¡Que tengan un lindo paseo!

Tanto Dia como Hanamaru las vieron irse aún discutiendo mientras se alejaban. Era un poco extraño ver a su hermana así, pero si con eso podía estar bien Dia no se lo iba a prohibir. Se quedaron en silencio luego de que el bullicio se fuera con las chicas y los nervios regresaron a Dia.

Era un cambio muy sutil, el ver nerviosa a Dia no era algo común, se tenía que tener un buen ojo para darse cuenta de los cambios que pudiera llegar a tener y Hanamaru empezaba a conocer muchos de esos guiños sutiles que el cuerpo de su esposa daba para delatarse. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se colocó a su lado tomándola del brazo. El pequeño gesto puso de inmediato tensa a Dia, Hanamaru pudo sentir cómo sus músculos se endurecían y, dándole una sonrisa para corresponder, dió el primer paso.

—Creo que debemos irnos también —ofreció con voz dulce Maru y Dia asintió.

—Tendremos que caminar un poco, pero le aseguró que vale la pena la marcha —con una sonrisa correspondió su gesto y abandonaron el lugar.

Anduvieron por algunos minutos caminando en aparente silencio, en realidad Hanamaru iba maravillada de ver el bosque en esa época del año. Los comienzos de la primavera eran una época que le gustaba mucho. Los olores, los colores, los sonidos, todo parecía más vivo y vibrante cuando la primavera aparecía.

Había disfrutado mucho la primera cita que había tenido con Dia, se puso a pensar Maru, había sido en pleno invierno y todo parecía tan hermoso y surreal con la nieve de fondo. Ahora, en esta nueva estación, volvían a tener una cita y esperaba que al menos esta terminará mucho mejor que la anterior. Era un poco extraño, siguió reflexionando aprovechando que Dia estaba en silencio, que no fuera sino hasta después de su matrimonio que empezarán a conocerse mejor y, de cierto modo, Dia la cortejara. No es que no le gustará ese lado galante y principesco, lo amaba, Dia era como el príncipe que había leído en sus libros. Bueno eso era ahora, antes solo la odiaba.

Sin embargo, ese horrible sentimiento del principio se había ido cambiando hasta ser todo lo contrario. Realmente no sé veía estando sin ella, sin el amor que Dia le profesaba y que sin duda ella correspondía. De algún modo había encontrado el modo de meterse en el corazón de la otra y hacer su hogar en él.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro, realmente pequeño, que estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo que ondeaban al viento sus hermosas flores rosadas. Una pequeña capa de pétalos de flor de cerezo estaba esparcida por el suelo y otros tantos flotaban de las ramas al compás del viento. Era un hermoso espectáculo que dejó asombrada a Hanamaru. Nunca se cansaría de ver aquello cada año.

—Este es un buen lugar —exclamó Dia poniendo la cesta en el suelo y comenzando a acomodar un trozo de tela para que pudieran sentarse.

Hanamaru tomó asiento acomodándose con cuidado en un extremo con las piernas semiflexionadas a un costado. Se entretuvo observando la caída de los pétalos mientras Dia terminaba de hacer otras cosas. Un cierto aroma que reconoció enseguida inundó sus fosas nasales indicándole que algo rico y comestible estaba siendo puesto a su merced. Se giró a ver a Dia y ésta estaba sacando de la cesta diversos recipientes que despedían esos aromas que le habían abierto el apetito.

—¿Necesitas ayuda ~zura? —se mostró interesada extendiendo sus manos tomando al aire uno de los recipientes antes de que Dia los pusiera en el suelo sobre la tela.

—Gracias Hanamaru-san —sonrió para mostrarse amable—, pero no es necesario. Sólo quiero que te sientes y disfrutes, déjame hacerme cargo de lo demás.

—Está bien, aunque puedo ayudar también ~zura, no es necesario que hagas todo Dia-san —las manos de Hanamaru se mantuvieron activas ayudando a acomodar el resto.

Dia no le prohibió hacerlo y solo se limitó a pasarle las cosas ante su insistencia. Sólo hubo una cosa que se reservó al final. El pan de noppo yacía en el fondo de la cesta y cuando lo saco, no se lo entregó a Hanamaru, lo retuvo con ella unos segundos.

—¡Oh, por Dios ~zura! —exclamó emocionada al ver la forma del pan y las inconfundibles motitas de alga y sal esparcidas en su superficie—. ¿Es…? ¡Oh, por Dios ~zura! —se tapó la boca tratando de contener su respuesta pero ya era algo tarde—. ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

—You-chan me hizo el favor de hacerlos —entregó uno a Maru que lo tomó con desesperación y se lo llevó a la boca para darle una mordida.

El ver el rostro de la chica llenó de satisfacción mientras masticaba con verdadera parsimonia y éxtasis era todo lo que Día necesito para relajarse. Esperaba que Hanamaru tal vez no lo quisiera pero, para su buena suerte, había sido lo contrario. You le había asegurado que le encantaría la sorpresa, solo que aún estaba algo nerviosa de que fuera así, por lo que ahora podía descansar de eso.

—¡Es tan rico ~zura! —dijo fascinada volviendo a morder la hogaza de pan que aún conservaba algo de calor—. ¡Recién horneado ~zura! ¡Extrañaba ese sabor salado! ¡La amo Dia-san ~zura!

Hanamaru estaba tan metida disfrutando del pan que no se dió cuenta de esa última frase que escapó de sus labios. Dia se sonrojo de vergüenza al oírla y sus manos temblorosas solo atinaron a tomar un trozo de pan y llevarlo a la boca para comerlo también. Aún seguía sin acostumbrarse al sabor salado, eso por la cara de desagrado que hizo, pero si esa iba a ser su recompensa cada vez que ofreciera uno a Hanamaru sin duda se haría su pan favorito.

—¿No le gusta como sabe ~zura? —la chica puso sus ojos en ella y Dia sonrió de medio lado—. Por lo que he notado a usted le gustan los sabores amargos como el té y los dulces que lo acompañan ~zura.

—¡Eh…! Bueno si, aprecio una buena taza de té y sí, me gusta comer dulces, creo que por costumbre de Ruby-chan —echó la culpa a su hermana quién era quién típicamente se asociaba a las cosas dulces, solo que ambas eran Kurosawa y compartían ese gusto irrefrenable por la dulzura.

—¡Eso es lindo ~zura! —dijo después de pasar bocado—. La próxima vez le prepararé algo dulce y rico para que lo pruebe ~zura.

—Eso sería agradable —desvió el rostro pues sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Era hermosa Hanamaru estando tan feliz y eso la ponía contenta también, además de darle una cierta calidez en su interior que podía delatar su amor por ella, aunque no es como que no lo supiera, solo era un poco vergonzoso.

Estando así, distraída en sus pensamientos sintió unos labios sobre su rostro, en su mejilla, y se giró rápidamente con asombro a ver a su esposa que esbozaba una linda sonrisa traviesa. Estaba estupefacta, con el corazón acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel.

La imagen de Hanamaru con esa sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos entreabiertos con los signos de la diversión y felicidad en ellos, los pétalos de cerezo cayendo y posándose sobre su cabello castaño como la miel, la ligera brisa que movía algunos mechones y la sensación de hormigueo que aún persistía sobre su cara donde los labios rosas de Hanamaru habían tocado su piel, era demasiado para ella.

Dejó de lado la hogaza de pan que tenía en sus manos y con una de sus manos atrajo la cintura de su esposa. El calor se intensificó cuando el aliento de una golpeó en la otra y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse besó los labios de Hanamaru.

La chica no opuso resistencia, muy al contrario, llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Dia aferrándose a su cuello. Las manos de Dia se afianzaron en su cintura y cerró aún más el espacio jalandola hacia ella dejándola casi sobre su regazo.

El aire fresco soplo levantando algunos pétalos esparcidos y agitando las ramas de los cerezos que soltaron otra lluvia de pétalos sobre ellas. Era tan perfecto. Sentir el sabor de la saliva de Maru en su boca, ese regusto ligeramente salado debido al pan, que ya se había convertido en su favorito, era simplemente perfecto.

El beso se prolongó, no era como los típicos besos que solían darse. Un simple toque, quizás un poco de movimiento pero siempre se separaban antes de llevarlo más allá. Ahora no, ahora ese beso se estaba alargando, no solo eso, estaba escalando rápidamente a ser más profundo que el resto. El corazón de Dia latió a prisa y su pulso se aceleró cuando sintió el tímido toque de una húmeda lengua sobre uno de sus labios. No pudo evitar gemir muy bajo ante esto y sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza la tela del kimono de Maru.

Lo que quedaba de la hogaza de pan de Hanamaru cayó al suelo pues sus manos se enredaron en los lacios y negros cabellos de Dia sujetando su nuca para no dejarla ir y cortar el beso. Sus bocas se movían una contra la otra, Maru había entreabiertos sus labios para dar paso a su lengua que rozó de nuevo el labio superior de Dia, la sangre estaba calentandose y la joven Kurosawa necesitaba desesperadamente más de eso. Sus impulsos la llevaron a abrir su boca y extender su lengua para tocar la de Hanamaru que no se cortó en recibirla.

Sus caras se sentían calientes, sus cuerpos también, su aliento estaba llegando a su máximo de resistencia y aún así se negaban a separarse. Era tan pronto para algo así, se dijo de repente Dia cuando sus pensamientos parecieron gritar por encima de su calentura momentánea. Sólo que Hanamaru no parecía dispuesta a romper el beso aún. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía continuar o debía detenerlo allí?

Un nuevo paso de la lengua de Maru sobre la suya la hizo perder de nuevo el hilo de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo solo le exigió más de la pequeña chica. La atrajo de nuevo, esta vez poniéndola sobre su regazo y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo hasta colocarse en sus caderas.

Las caderas de Hanamaru eran algo que a Dia le encantaba. Aunque Hanamaru era una chica de baja estatura, tenía unas curvas bastante definidas que le robaban el aliento cuando las miraba. Poder tocar al fin esas curvas era increíble. Sus dedos presionaron ávidos de sentir esa parte del cuerpo de su esposa y con discreción bajaron un poco más hasta casi el borde de sus nalgas. Era demasiado atrevido pero ya había perdido toda noción del recato.

Al sentir el agarre de Dia en su trasero Maru respingo un poco sorprendida, rompiendo al fin el beso. No es que le hubiera disgustado, más bien fue una sensación demasiado grande que expresó en un corto gemido que la hizo perder los labios de Dia.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó Dia aún con la vergüenza en su cara o más bien estaba colorada por la calentura que de pronto se había apoderado de su ser.

—No… no pasa nada ~zura —la voz de Maru se oyó afectada por todo su intercambio amoroso y eso hizo que Dia se estremeciera al oírla así.

—Creo que debemos… —iba a decir algo más pero su boca fue callada cuando Hanamaru regreso a besarla otra vez. No quería que eso terminara, no aún sin embargo—. ¿Estás segura? —Dia se separó apenas para poder decir aquello.

El beso se detuvo.

Hanamaru se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y la bruma que se había apropiado de ella se disolvió lentamente. Ahora solo quedaba la vergüenza y la pena por la posición en que estaba, prácticamente sobre Dia, y su asalto hacia ella.

—Lo… lo siento ~zura —escondió su rostro de la mirada de Dia y se tapó la cara llena de culpabilidad.

Eso se le hizo demasiado tierno a Dia que no podía culparla, ella también había cedido para que eso sucediera.

—Esta bien, yo también tengo la culpa —la abrazo contra su pecho para no dejarla escapar cuando Maru intentó quitarse.

—No… yo… no sé… no sé qué me pasó ~zura —balbuceó desde el pecho de Dia que comenzó a reír ligeramente.

—No pasa nada, creo que ambas nos dejamos llevar un poco —trato de darle tranquilidad acariciando su espalda en trazos largos y reconfortantes, la chica sólo suspiró sonoramente contra su cuello.

Aún estaba sensible, por lo que sentir su aliento le regreso un poco el vértigo de hacía unos minutos. Quería continuar, sin duda, pero no deseaba que por una calentura del momento, arruinar su progreso con Hanamaru, no cuando iban tan bien.

—Esta bien ~zura —Maru sacó su cara dejando ver sus mejillas rojas y su rostro compungido por la vergüenza de su falta.

Dia se mordió un labio pero aflojó su agarre para dejarla ir. El perder el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y, por consiguiente, su calor le dió pesar. Habían sido tan agradables todas esas sensaciones que ahora solo tenía nostalgia por ellas, sin embargo debía controlarse.

Tomando el pan que había sido abandonado por la intempestiva actividad, se lo ofreció de nuevo a Maru que lo agarro con algo de reticencia para volver a comerlo de nuevo. Aún seguía apenada así que se distrajo viendo a todas partes menos a Dia. Por su parte ella se puso manos a la obra para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

Busco entre los recipientes que habían traído y tomando el bento que Riko había preparado, se lo dió a Maru. Ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio en un inicio, pero Dia empezó una nueva charla.

—Muchas gracias por hablar con Ruby-chan —dijo, aún no había mencionado nada sobre ello—. No tenías porque hacerlo y te agradezco tu preocupación.

—Uhumm, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así ~zura, no es justo para ti cargar con toda la culpa —dejó de lado su bento por un momento—. Yo estoy aquí también contigo y quiero ayudarte… es lo que hacen los esposos, apoyarse —se volvió a sonrojar—, y yo soy la tuya ~zura.

—Lo eres, pero no estas obligada, por eso te agradezco —le dedicó una tierna sonrisa solo que con un poco de tristeza.

—¡Dia-san ~zura! —la reprendió, colocó su bento en el suelo y agarrando el rostro de Dia con sus manos la hizo que la mirara—. ¡Lo hago porque quiero, no por obligación! ¡No quiero que siga pensando así! ¡La amo Dia-san! Puede que no lo diga mucho y que tal vez en un principio no era de ese modo, pero ahora lo es. Cada vez que la veo mi corazón se emociona, cuando me abraza por las noches para dormir me siento bien y segura, cuando se que me mira y me toma en cuenta anteponiéndome a usted, ¿cómo podría no amarla?

—Hanamaru-san… —dijo con un poco de asombro para luego poner su rostro en comprensión a las palabras que le había dicho—. Gracias por todo Hanamaru-san. Es hermoso oírla decir que me ama, también la amo. La amo demasiado y se que ha sido en poco tiempo que se han desarrollado estos sentimientos pero no por eso son menos intensos. Sólo quiero que esto dure para siempre, Hanamaru-san, quiero que estemos juntas, que nos amemos y que tengamos esta familia que viene en camino —puso una mano sobre su vientre—. Quiero estar a su lado.

—Te amo Dia —pronunció su nombre sin honorífico y de una manera tan personal que casi hace derramar una lágrima a la chica Kurosawa que sonrió llena de alegría.

—Te amo Hanamaru —le regreso del mismo modo poniendo sus frentes una contra la otra.

—Entonces deje de quejarse ~zura y vamos a disfrutar del paisaje, es un hermoso lugar donde me ha traído —se separaron más relajadas, las cosas iban bien para las dos y Dia se dejó llevar por fin.

—Lo es, la primavera es una época hermosa —miró por encima de ellas a las copas de los árboles de cerezo donde se filtraban los rayos del sol—. Además de que es la estación que me recuerda a usted.

—¿A mí? —abrio los ojos asombrada.

—Las flores florecen en primavera, la vida regresa con fuerza después del invierno y todo se llena de color. Además de que usted nació un poco antes anunciando la llegada de esta estación del año —acaricio su cabello removiendo algunos pétalos que se habían posado ahí.

—¿Zura~? —siguió sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

—Con tantas cosas sucediendo pase por alto algo tan importante como su cumpleaños... me disculpo por eso —hizo una inclinación postrándose a sus pies—. Por esa razón quería traerla aquí, para celebrar, aunque fuera de tiempo, este acontecimiento. Prometo no volver a olvidarlo nunca.

—Dia-san, no tiene que disculparse, entiendo ~zura, y yo tampoco hice nada o mencioné nada porque no estábamos en condiciones —la tomó de los hombros para levantarla—. Aunque ahora es un momento oportuno, me agrada que podamos compartir el florecimiento de los cerezos juntas.

—Es el momento perfecto —Dia se levantó yendo hasta una de las ramas de uno de los árboles de cerezo y cortó una de las flores. Regreso al lado de Hanamaru y arrodillándose junto a ella acomodó la flor en su cabello sobre su oreja—. El _hanami_ ideal.

Hanamaru se rió con los nervios de la felicidad y atrajo a Dia para darle un beso casto en los labios. Era el tiempo perfecto para ambas.

.

— o —

.


	48. Chapter 48

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Vaya creo que ha quedado algo largo. Aún así espero esté entendible porque me costó tratar de darle coherencia de acuerdo al Google Maps, por las ubicaciones y todo._

 _Gracias a Sakura Vongola que me pasó la imagen de Dia como Namanari y claro a mi novia que aguanta mis berrinches y me jala las orejas para continuar. Te amo hermosa._

.

— o —

.

Estaba entrando la noche, los últimos rayos del sol se perdían en el horizonte cambiando del naranja hacia los tonos oscuros. El movimiento en el campamento se había ido al mínimo cuando esa tarde la partida casi completa de guerreros había abandonado el lugar. Se daba comienzo a la travesía que implicaría el viaje a Tokio. Ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche se tomaría ventaja para descender de la gran montaña hasta el primer punto de revista.

Sería un viaje largo y bastante ajetreado tratando de librarse de los soldados de Kanan que estarían tras ellos como perros de cacería. Dia y el resto eran conscientes de los riesgos y los peligros a los que se enfrentaban. Las patrullas de vigilancia estaban por todos lados y con las órdenes expresas de conseguir la cabeza de Dia y a su esposa viva.

Se establecieron tres caravanas, todos vestidos con el mismo tipo de ropa para evitar diferenciar uno del otro. Se buscaba confundir al enemigo sobre quién era quién y de ese modo pasar sus límites. Al llegar a Kofuji, se separaron en las tres secciones. Una yendo al norte hacia Fujiyoshida, otra al sur hacia Gotenba y la última yendo hacia el este a Yamanakako, aunque por un tramo del camino iría junto a la comitiva del norte. Con el camuflaje puesto nadie sabía en cuál de las tres partidas estaba Hanamaru, Ruby, Riko y Yohane. Únicamente Hoshizora-san, Dia y You tenían conocimiento de donde estaba cada una.

La caravana del norte y el este estaba siendo dirigida por Hoshizora-san como única referencia visible. No tardaron mucho en encontrar resistencia, una patrulla de soldados Takami cayeron sobre ellos a medio camino, los habían estado siguiendo por al menos un par de horas hasta darles alcance. Hoshizora-san pudo repelerlos sin tener bajas, ya que no eran demasiados, pero estos dieron la alerta de su paso y más adelante se toparon con otros grupos más grandes.

Sarah comandaba el escuadrón que los asaltó al llegar a Kitafujienshujo y la caravana se dividió. Los del este tomaron hacia ese rumbo mientras los del norte siguieron su camino. Sarah tuvo que dividir también su escuadrón pero se fue tras los del norte dejando a su hermana Leah ir en persecución de los del este.

Se dió aviso a los puestos de avanzada que mantenían los Takami y los Kurosawa de Kanan en Subashiri, donde Chika esperaba la señal para cerrar el paso en el camino a Yamanakako. De ese modo la comitiva del este se encontró flanqueada por Leah y Chika a cada lado con un batallón de soldados. Justo antes de que los alcanzarán rompieron filas dividiéndose nuevamente en dos partes que corrieron fuera del camino, unos al norte y otros al sur, solo algunos se quedaron a cubrirlos recibiendo a los Takami.

Por su parte, la comitiva del sur, que se dirigía a Gotenba fue interceptada por Mito-san al pasar por Kamitakatsuka. Sólo que poco antes una parte de la comitiva se dividió perdiéndose entre la maleza del camino. Los que quedaron se hicieron pasar por simples campesinos que iban a comerciar al pueblo siguiente aunque una cara conocida para Mito apareció entre ellos.

—¡Kunikida-san! —Mito lo señaló pidiendo a un par de sus hombres que lo apartaran—. Que casualidad de la vida encontrarlo aquí.

—Mito-san, no puedo decir que sea un gusto verla —el sacerdote se mantuvo impasible en su lugar aún cuando estaba siendo obligado a moverse.

—Hace un tiempo que lo estamos buscando, lo último que supe es que estaba en Gotenba esperando a que el viejo Kurosawa muriera —dijo con tono de burla—. Tengo que informarle que ese perro ha muerto al fin.

—Me he enterado de la noticia ya —se deshizo del agarre—, pero ahora estoy ayudando a estas personas a llegar al pueblo a comerciar.

—Si, claro —bufó Mito—. También supe que salió de Gotenba rumbo al gran Fuji, me pregunto a que debía ir allá. ¡Revisenlos! —dio la orden y enseguida varios de sus hombres comenzaron a arrebatar los bienes que cargaban algunos animales que llevaban a remolque la cosecha de arroz y otros vegetales.

—No hay nada aquí que sea de su utilidad, dejé en paz a estas gentes —solicitó el monje.

—Está usted que ya es al menos un botín decente que llevar a Kanan-san —trono los dedos y sus secuaces jalaron al sacerdote para continuar la marcha después de que el desconcierto reinó entre sus hombres que no pudieron encontrar nada que los delatara.

Sin embargo no los dejaron ir, los escoltarían hasta Gotenba para cerciorarse de su versión. No confiaba en la presencia del sacerdote entre ellos. Y tenía razón, pues la parte que se separó de la comitiva rondaba los alrededores a la espera agazapados entre la maleza.

Poco antes de llegar al pueblo una cuadrilla de guerreros apareció en el camino para detener su paso y presentar pelea a los hombres Takami y a Mito-san. Mantenían sus espadas y arcos en alto cortando la circulación y amenazando si se atrevían a seguir adelante.

—¡Dejen libre a Kunikida-san! —gritó el que parecía ser el líder—. Él está con nosotros en el pueblo.

—¿De qué rayos hablan? Este hombre le pertenece a la familia Kurosawa —le respondió Mito que no se amedrentó con los recién llegados.

—No hay familia Kurosawa —exclamó y fue precedido por gritos de los suyos—. Kurosawa Dia es la única heredera y ella no está sentada en Fuji diriguiendo el daimyō, solo está esa bestia —escupió al suelo en ofensa y Mito desenvaino su espada.

—¡Nadie ofende al señor Kurosawa! —alzó la mano para mostrar su supremacía—. ¡Tienes que pagar con tu vida por eso!

—Ni siquiera los antiguos señores Takami caían tan bajo como lo has hecho Mito-san —se burló de ella—. ¿Servir como lacayo al supuesto señor Kurosawa? ¿Dónde está tu honor basura Takami?

—Vas a pagar con tu vida aldeano estúpido.

No termino de dar su orden de y ataque cuando los que se habían escondido entre la maleza siguiendolos también aparecieron y emboscaron por la retaguardia. Mito se defendió y aún cuando eran más numerosos, el factor sorpresa los superó. El desorden apareció entre sus subordinados y no pudieron presentar una batalla real.

—¡Ríndete Takami Mito! —le exigió You al descubrirse de su disfraz de campesino de entre los recién llegados empuñando un arcabuz.

—¡¿Watanabe?! —exclamó furiosa—. Esta vez no seré gentil cuando te tenga en mis manos.

Los que venían con You se quitaron el disfraz del mismo modo y dejaron ver los arcabucez y los arcos extranjeros en sus manos y sin mediar más palabra dispararon en su dirección a la voz de You. La mitad de los hombres de Mito pereció con la primer oleada de fuego. Ante tal despliegue Mito tuvo que dar la orden de retroceso pero la otra parte de guerreros provenientes de Gotenba no los dejaron ir tan fácil. Una segunda descarga de fuego de los arcabucez diezmo a tal punto que incluso Mito resultó herida por una de las balas.

Aún con sus heridas, no se rindió a quedar a merced de sus enemigos. Mito espoleó su caballo que aún seguía en pie, ella sobre el animal que no había sido herido de gravedad, y busco salir de aquel lugar. Tuvieron que dispersarse para poder huir y You dió la orden de no seguirlos.

—¿Kunikida-san como está? —preguntó acercándose al sacerdote después de la refriega.

—Bien, no te preocupes por mí —le dijo examinándose a conciencia con las manos sobre su cuerpo—. Los dioses aún no me reclaman en su reino.

—Es un alivio —suspiró calmada, no deseaba darle malas cuentas a su Hanamaru—. Debemos seguir adelante.

—Puedes seguir tu camino con el resto, te van a necesitar, no te preocupes por nosotros —indicó el monje despidiendo al chico santiguandolo para que siguiera su camino—. Anda.

You se despidió llevándose una buena parte de los guerreros y los caballos que trajeron consigo los de Gotenba y se echaron al galope para rodear el monte Obora por el lado de Oyama. El resto de los que se quedaron tuvieron que apresurar el paso para entrar al pueblo y tomar el rumbo lo más pronto posible a Hadano. Una vez que pasaran esa aduana, Gotenba, la influencia de Kanan se volvía prácticamente inexistente. A menos que rompiera el pacto de no interferir en otras prefecturas, estaban a salvo.

—

Hoshizora-san había guiado a su comitiva hasta Kamiyoshida donde se encontraron un nuevo obstáculo.

La advertencia de su paso había sido dada a las huestes de Kanan que esperaban flanqueando todo aquel terreno. El mismo Kanan estaba a la espera entre ellos decidiendo a cual de los dos frentes atacar de manera personal. Según las indicaciones que habían sido enviadas solo la comitiva del norte tenía una cabeza visible. Conocía la trayectoria de Hoshizora-san por oidas de las lenguas que habían investigado de ella. Dia no confiara la vida de su esposa a cualquiera sino a una guerrera de su experiencia, además de que seguramente estaría con Hanamaru.

Con esa idea en mente, Kanan comandó a sus soldados a encontrarse con Hoshizora-san y aplastar su pequeña cuadrilla. Fue así como afianzó su lugar en Kamiyoshida con su numeroso ejército y sus nuevas y flamantes armas. Mito se había negado a usarlas pero él no era tan quisquilloso. Lo que fuera necesario para atrapar a Dia.

Había pagado una suma bastante alta por ellas y no había obtenido la cantidad que deseaba, aunque sí la suficiente para está escaramuza. Estaría al tú por tú sin problemas y con la superioridad numérica estaba confiado de la victoria. Dia caería de nuevo.

La llanura estaba bordeada de pequeños ríos o más bien arroyos que no tenían mucha profundidad pero podrían retrasar si querías cruzarlos, sobre todo después del invierno donde subía el nivel por el deshielo del Fuji. Con esa pequeña barrera natural Kanan colocó a sus soldados alrededor de Kamiyoshida.

La primer avanzada se divisó a cierta distancia, venían a caballo, en su mayoría eran arqueros, como esperaba, pues lanzaron sus flechas como defensa. Kanan se esperaba algo así y se cubrieron bajo unos escudos que se habían fabricado para tal uso. Otra parte de la avanzada llegó después deteniéndose detrás de la primera al ver que estaban rodeados. Más allá venían sus perseguidores, Sarah y compañía.

No había mucho espacio de maniobra estando en aquella llanura plagada de arroyos y ríos. Hoshizora-san lucía su traje de samurái destacándose del resto.

—¡Rindanse ahora! —Kanan solicitó desde una cierta distancia en un relieve del suelo—. ¡Entrega a Hanamaru y a Dia y perdonar sus vidas!

Rin solo esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta, ya esperaba algo así. Cerraron la formación moviendo a los arqueros a una posición media, dejando a los arcabuceros al frente con una recarga atrás, en el centro de su formación se mantuvieron otro grupo con Rin en ellos. La segunda línea puso delante de sus compañeros una línea de escudos rústicos de cuerpo completo a modo de protección. Tenían un pequeño fuerte para resistir el ataque.

Al ver su negativa Kanan desplegó sus propios arcabucez que esperaban la orden de abrir fuego. Dió algunos segundos de paz pero antes de poder dar la orden una serie de ráfagas de estruendo salieron del medio de la formación de Hoshizora-san. Luego los arcabucez dispararon y los disparos de los morteros impactaron las líneas de ataque Kurosawa y Takami.

La bruma de la pólvora se esparció por el campo al igual que la brisa del amanecer. Cuando se disipó se pudo observar las bajas de ambos lados. El fuerte de Rin se mantenía casi intacto a diferencia de la primer línea de ataque de Kanan. Eso hizo montar en cólera a Kanan que ordenó un segundo asalto con armas de fuego. Una segunda descarga de los morteros fue disparada y opaco los disparos de sus arcabucez que cayeron al menos una tercera parte de nuevo.

Acto seguido una lluvia de flechas prosiguió a los morteros y sus rivales tuvieron que replegarse, eran pocos pero tenían armas más potentes. Kanan gruño de la ira y ordenó a su caballería romper filas y atacar para destruir su fuerte.

Con rapidez se relevaron los arcabucez de Rin y dispararon casi de forma seguida dos rondas más contra la oleada de caballería Kurosawa. Muchos cayeron, pero no los suficientes para carteles encima, los arqueros hicieron lo suyo cuando estuvieron a distancia solo que del mismo modo no fue suficiente.

El primer caballo brinco su cerca y cruzó por encima muriendo en el salto, pero a este siguieron otros y otros más que lograron romper la formación. Rin ordenó la separación y separándose para dejar el paso a la caballería que venía sobre ellos. Sólo que les tenían una sorpresa reservada.

Escondiendo los morteros, sacaron lanzas y katanas aprisionando en el centro a los que cruzaron. Volvieron a cerrar la formación y dispararon a los que se acercaban. Una trampa de muerte encontraron los caballeros que lograron llegar. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros se replegaba ante las balas y las flechas.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —masculló aún en la ira, Kanan—. ¡Ataquen con todo! ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de esos perros con vida!

De ambos flancos se lanzaron al ataque, Sarah comandando la retaguardia del ejército Takami y Kanan en la delantera con lo que prestaba de su ejército.

Habían resistido valientemente, solo que Rin estaba consciente de que en un ataque de esa magnitud no lograrían hacer mucho ni siquiera con las antiguas tácticas de guerra que Dia había diseñado del molde griego, de los espartanos locos que habían defendido su nación siendo solo 300. Ellos eran mucho menos contra las centenas de hombres que tenía Kanan.

Sólo que aún tenían una última carta por jugar.

Divide y vencerás, había sido la premisa que Dia había invocado. No solo dividir a su oponente, sino yendo contra toda lógica aparente, dividió también a los guerreros que estaban bajo su mando. El camuflaje no solo era para ocultar el paradero de los que le interesaban a Kanan, también era para disimular su paso y su ubicación. Hoshizora-san se había ofrecido como el señuelo de mayor peso frente a la falta de Dia, señuelo que Kanan había tomado y ahora como un pez que ha picado el anzuelo y se le da hilo para que se canse era el momento de recoger la pesca.

Un par de guerreros hicieron sonar los cuernos y de la espesura de la llanura salieron de su escondite los que habían sido dejados en el camino para esconderse de los perseguidores. Estaban ocultos entre la yerba y con el coraje en sus venas saltaron a la acción.

Una conocida cabellera rojiza ondeando al viento señaló al frente y a los lados dando las musas indicaciones del ataque. Los arqueros se posicionaron y lanzaron su carga de flechas al aire del mismo modo en que Riko también disparó el suyo. Los arcos Koreanos y los arcos Japoneses dejaron ir sus saetas sobre el campo de batalla. Otra línea avanzó disparando sus balas y una vez que la recarga de su arma se acabó, sacaron las katanas para rematar a los que aún se mantenían en pie.

Aún en medio del caos Kanan buscó a su hermana, no importaba si perdía hasta el último hombre con tal de acabar con la vida de Dia, solo que no estaba por ningún lado. No había rastro de ella ni de Hanamaru. Las bajas eran demasiadas para seguir manteniendo la lucha.

—Debemos replegarnos, nada podemos hacer ahora —se encontró con Sarah en medio de la refriega.

—¡Esa hija de puta no está aquí! —dijo lleno de rabia—. ¡Reúne a todos, debe estar en el paso a Yamanakako!

Sarah dió la orden de retirada y todos los que estaban a su alcance pasaron la voz. La lluvia de flechas seguía cayendo cada cierto tiempo y apenas pudieron juntar a lo que quedaba de su ejército. Los que iban a caballo salieron escoltado a la infantería, la cual había sido diezmada casi en su totalidad. Los arqueros estaban casi intactos, apenas un cuarto de las bajas. En general menos de la mitad de la cantidad original salieron de allí.

Riko y los que estaban con ella se unieron a Hoshizora-san ayudando a los lesionados. No había tiempo que perder. Ahora que Kanan se había dado cuenta del engaño debían apresurarse a alcanzarlo y obstaculizar su paso. Sólo quedaban la comitiva del este por cruzar el paso de Yamanakako y salir de la prefectura donde Kanan tenía influencia.

—Toma todos los caballos y los guerreros en buen estado ~nya —dio la orden Rin—. Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo.

—Iremos a toda prisa —asintió Riko dando un golpe al caballo donde se montó para iniciar la marcha.

.

—

.

La comitiva del este había avanzado casi sin ningún problema, sin embargo sabía que como los lobos a la espera del animal herido estaban siendo rodeados por sus enemigos que esperaban su cansancio para atacar.

Los nervios de Hanamaru estaban en un punto demasiado estresante aún con la compañía de Yohane a su lado y de Ruby en su otro extremo. Dia se había despedido de ella y le había perdido el rastro muchos pasos atrás. Eso no la tenía tranquila aún cuando su esposa le había dicho que no la dejaría. Avanzaban a paso lento guiados por el ganado y las carreras haciéndose pasar por una caravana de campesinos. Sólo que sus perseguidores no se habían comido ese cuento.

Leah estaba por darles alcance poco antes de llegar al lago Yamanaka en Subashiri donde Chika ya esperaba su encuentro. Sólo que... parecían no llegar.

El tiempo pasaba y no había rastros de la comitiva. Era como si se hubieran esfumado del camino.

Chika no pudo mucho con la incógnita y envío a un grupo a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. No eran muchos, apenas un puñado, que se echaron a andar en el camino sin encontrar nada que delatara el paso de alguien. Se habían despegado lo suficiente para que no fueran vistos a en el horizonte de los Takami cuando el primero cayó muerto por una silenciosa flecha.

Al primero le siguieron los otros que fueron cayendo uno a uno. Como costales hacían en el camino sin vida aparente. De entre la maleza un grupo emergió para sacarlos del camino y ponerlos en los costados donde no fueran vistos. Las flechas estaban impregnadas de un poderoso tóxico que los fulminó en cuanto entró a su torrente sanguíneo. Obra de Yohane y sus hierbas.

La avanzada se perdió y Chika no se explicaba la razón. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sólo que no tuvo que preguntárselo más, al menos no sola. En la lejanía a todo galope se vio las banderas de la otra parte del ejército Takami que venía tras la comitiva este, llegaron apersonandose frente a sus otros camaradas que no se explicaron que estaba sucediendo.

—¡¿Son hechiceros?! —exclamó alguien de entre las filas y Chika montó en enojo ante tal cosa.

—¡No son hechiceros! —les gritó—. Son trucos baratos para asustar imbéciles. ¡Leah! ¿Dónde están?

La aludida no supo qué responder. Se suponía que venían siguiendo un rastro evidente de la caravana de los campesinos disfrazados, no habían retirado la vista y sin embargo aquí estaban frente a Chika sin ningún campesino a visible.

—No lo sé, no lo entiendo —dijo confundida del mismo modo—. Traían carruajes, animales de tiro y aún así se diluyeron en la nada.

—Es imposible —gruñó Chika—. ¡Alisten sus armas! —ordenó—. Están allí en alguna parte del bosque.

Tomando a los hombres a su cargo junto con los de Leah se encaminaron para buscar en el bosque donde estaban. Altos pinos d metros apretujados unos contra otros haciendo casi imposible el paso de carretas que no fueran por el medio del camino hacia imposible que se hubieran adentrado en los laterales sin dejar rastros.

Avanzaron lo suficiente hasta encontrar, como esperaba, algunas carretas abandonadas en el camino, con los animales aún en la yunta pero sin rastros de nadie a su alrededor.

—¡Es… eso… eso no estaba ahí cuando pasamos! —señaló Leah desconcertada por completo.

—No pudo haber aparecido de la nada —dijo molesta Chika que ya estaba con los cabeles perdidos por completo.

—Te aseguro que no había nada, nada —reafirmó sus palabras y Chika la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Pues está y hay que investigar dónde están el resto —dio la indicación para que un grupo de aproximara.

Los hombres fueron con cautela, con miedo más bien. Estaban nerviosos y la niebla de la mañana no ayudaba a que el ambiente fuera menos terrorífico.

Una risa gutural se propagó de pronto como un siniestro quejido del más allá. Los hombres dieron unos pasos atrás asustados por la risa demoniaca que llenó sus oídos. Una figura emergió de entre los carruajes, montada encima usando una capa oscura que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo. La neblina se volvió más espesa y un frío extraño recorrió el camino hasta la espalda de los guerreros enemigos que sintieron el escalofrío en ellos.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Quién osa molestar a la gran Yohane, a Yama Uba?! ¡¿Quién de ustedes se atreve a venir contra la bruja del bosque?! —dijo con voz atronadora que imprimió el miedo en sus rostros.

—¡¿Qué clase de farsa es está?! —Chika saltó al frente aún con los brazos de Leah tratando de detenerla.

—¡Parecen estar perdidos! —se retiró un poco la capa dejando ver sus ojos carmesí como el fuego y su larga y desordenada cabellera oscura—. ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Pequeñas almas del mundo! ¡Vengan con Yohane Yama Uba! —extendió sus manos y de detrás de ella salieron disparada varias bombas de humo que se esparcieron entre los guerreros.

—¿Qué demonios? —Leah alcanzó a esquivar una pero el aroma llegó hasta su nariz.

Era un penetrante aroma de incienso y algo más, un olor extraño que le irritó la nariz y los ojos. Se sintió desorientada, rara, su cuerpo estaba siendo acosado por pequeños piquetes que le empezaron a producir dolor. Varios de los guerreros a su alrededor estaban sufriendo el mismo tormento.

Como una epidemia se esparció el humo y muchos cayeron en el pánico, las risas tenebrosas no ayudaban a calmar los ánimos ni las palabras de Chika. El metal de sus armaduras comenzó a quemar de un modo agónico que les hizo despojarse de sus armaduras. Una a una fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas hasta quedar desnudos en su mayoría. Incluso Chika tuvo que quitarse sus ropas pues era demasiada la picazón y la sensación de fuego en su piel.

—¡Yohane los va a ayudar! ¡Pequeñas almas en desgracia! —se oyó de nuevo la voz grave y profunda de esa mujer, que ya no estaba sobre la carreta, ahora se encontraba en el suelo del camino—. ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Les daré el alivio que buscan!

Extendió ambos brazos de nuevo y los soldados Takami reaccionaron con temor de un nuevo ataque, pero este no vino, no aún.

—¡No huyan! ¡No se vayan o la Namanari los va a matar! —podía pasar por una advertencia pero sonaba más a una burla—. ¡Vengan a que me los coma!

Alzó los brazos y al bajarlos una nube de humo negro y espeso la cubrió por completo y las carretas de los bueyes se encendieron en fuego haciendo que los animales corrieran despavoridos sobre los soldados Takami que se arrojaron a las orillas del camino para librarse de la fúrica carrera de los bueyes. Los que lograron librarlos sin caer en las orillas se salvaron de ser empalados sobre estacas que estaban escondidas entre la maleza.

Las carretas explotaron cuando el fuego alcanzó su contenido y la onda expansiva aturdió a los que habían quedado y no fueron alcanzados por los restos que salieron volando.

Chika y Leah habían podido salir casi ilesas, algunas magulladuras y heridas menores, y fueron a buscar el origen, a la supuesta bruja. Sólo encontraron la túnica que la cubría sin hallar más rastro.

La risa de la bruja resonó por el lugar.

Los pocos que iban quedando salieron huyendo con el miedo a flor de piel y solo unos cuantos permanecieron apiñados temerosos de lo que se venía. Los que eran leales protegieron a Chika y Leah con sus propios cuerpos semi desnudos.

Sin embargo esa escueta protección fue menguando cuando el viento comenzó a soplar. Flechas vinieron del bosque impactando en cada uno de los incautos soldados que aún vivían. Fueron dejando sin su escudo a Chika y a Leah, que fueron las últimas en quedar en pie.

Tenían sus respiraciones agitadas con sus espadas en alto sin poder hacer nada más que esperar su muerte. Cerraron los ojos y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Silencio que fue roto cuando un cuerno sonó a lo lejos. Los pájaros del bosque salieron volando graznando ante las pisadas de los caballos que se aproximaban. Chika y Leah abrieron sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con la vanguardia del ejército Kurosawa que llegaba hasta ese lugar.

Sarah desmontó de su caballo para ir a ver a su esposa. Chika la recibió con los brazos abiertos en un emotivo abrazo desesperado. Sarah la acuno tratando de calmarla. Kanan se acercó del mismo modo cuando llegó hasta ellas y exigió una explicación a la masacre que había frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —aún se podía percibir el olor picante y el humo que irritaba los ojos y la garganta.

—Nos emboscaron con trucos y faramalla —comenzó a hablar Chika—. Una bruja, esa maldita Yohane, haciéndose pasar por Yama Uba.

—¡Tks! —escupió al suelo—. ¿Qué clase de guerreros estúpidos son los Takami al caer en una treta como esa? —rugio enojado sin dar crédito a todo el desastre.

—¡Los Takami somos grandes guerreros samuráis! —le respondió airada Chika.

—Pues no lo parece —se acercó a mover con el pie a uno de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo—. Flechas envenenadas —dijo replegándose y ni bien estaba terminando de decir aquello cuando otras más surcaron el cielo desde el bosque contra ellos.

Se cubrieron tras sus escudos, los que traían uno, los que no alcanzaron a librarse fueron heridos de muerte.

—¡Quemenlos! —fue la orden que gritó Kanan—. ¡Quemen este maldito bosque hasta sus cimientos si es necesario! ¡Quemen todo!

Prendieron ascuas que encendieron sus flechas y lanzaron la pólvora de sus arcabucez para encender la maleza del camino y comenzaron a disparar a la nada en el bosque prendiendo el fuego que se disperso a lo largo y ancho. Ya había pequeños incendios donde los restos de la carreta había explotado pero no sé compararon al incendio que provocó Kanan.

Las lenguas de fuego se alzaron por los árboles del bosque, los pinos y los abetos ardieron y los arqueros que acompañaban a Dia tuvieron que descender de sus escondite a en las copas de los árboles. Algunos cayeron muertos con el fuego quemando sus cuerpos. Aún así continuaron lanzando sus flechas los que aún tenían aliento para hacerlo.

De los cientos de hombres que Kanan tenía, solo quedaban menos de ciento cincuenta, que descendian con cada flecha acertada, solo que de los pocos que Dia tenía bajo su mando quedaban decenas que salieron del bosque, la mitad de un lado del camino y la otra mitad en el otro extremo.

Ahora era Kanan el que estaba rodeado.

—¡Jajajaja! —resonó la risa de la bruja de nuevo—. ¡Han hecho enojar al espíritu del bosque con su blasfemia! ¡La Namanari ha venido por sus almas!

La figura de Yohane se plantó delante de los samuráis que lucían trajes negros con máscaras demoníacas y sus arcabuces y arcos Koreanos. Kanan no se tragó su pantomima.

—¡Disparen imbéciles! —tomó un arma de fuego y disparó hacia la chica.

Yohane apenas pudo cubrirse aunque el disparo le rozó el brazo izquierdo. Sangre brotó de la herida y rápidamente fue cubierta por algunos de los guerreros samurái que la acompañaban.

Se hizo un intercambio de disparos que no se detuvo hasta que el estruendo de la detonación de un par de morteros del otro extremo se hizo presente impactando en medio de los soldados Kurosawa de Kanan.

No hubo palabras ni un discurso estrambótico como el de Yohane, solo fue la figura fantasmagórica, demoníaca, una figura ataviada con una armadura negra y roja con una máscara que enmarcaba el rostro inconfundible de Kurosawa Dia. Un par de cuernos salían de su frente y sus ojos aqua parecían dos piedras verdes resplandecientes por las llamas a su alrededor. Traía consigo un par de espadas, katanas, que estaban bañadas en fuego. No venía sola. Los demonios detrás de ella blandieron sus espadas de fuego y como si fueran mitológicas aves fénix se echaron al vuelo, no de manera literal, sobre ellos.

El humo del incendio a su alrededor se esparció por el camino dificultando la visibilidad. Sólo se oían y se veían las llamas de las espadas resaltando como luces enmedio del caos. Nuevas bombas de humo picante los atacaron y más flechas vinieron con ellos.

Los soldados lucharon por sus vidas y a fuerza de su superioridad se abrieron paso para salir de allí aún con la reticencia de Kanan que no quería abandonar la pelea.

—¡Debemos irnos! —solicito Sarah aún con Chika en brazos.

—¡No! ¡Debo encontrarla y matarla! —se empecinó en su meta, Kanan no se iría sin la cabeza de Dia.

—No estamos en condiciones, debemos irnos ahora —trato de llevarlo pero Kanan se soltó el agarre y fue tras la densa columna de humo—. ¡Regrese aquí! —gritó pero ya era muy tarde.

—¡Déjalo si quiere morir! —Leah intervino parando a su hermana que parecía querer ir tras él.

—No puedo, juramos servirlo aún cuando no sea el mejor amo —dijo cubriéndose el rostro pues el humo comenzaba a picar su garganta.

—Iré yo, tú saca a Chika de aquí —se ofreció Leah y a regañadientes tomó a su esposa para ponerla a salvo.

—Bien, solo ten cuidado —asintió.

Vio a su hermana perderse también dentro de la humareda y ella sosteniendo a Chika se la llevó de allí.

Del lado donde estaba Yohane les abrieron el paso para dejarlos escapar cuando la multitud de fue encima. Era mejor que cada bando saliera de ahí lo más pronto posible o el fuego acabaría con todos sin respetar a ninguno.

Sólo que Kanan iba tras las lenguas de fuego que se distinguían entre la niebla. Atacó a un par que vinieron sobre él y sin dificultad acabó con ellos. Su objetivo era otro. Dando tumbos, ya que el humo empezaba a ser asfixiante, logro abrirse paso hasta donde vislumbro la figura de su hermana.

Dia mantenía sus espadas en movimiento defendiéndose y atacando a los soldados que habían decidido continuar oponiendo resistencia y no habían huido aún, esos que aún se mantenían leales a Kanan. Teniendo ubicada a la chica, Kanan no dudo más en ir tras ella.

Debía reconocer que la imagen espeluznante que se había fabricado era impresionante, pero a él no le importaba, más bien se le hizo una elegante mortaja para cuando su espada pudiera al fin traspasar su cuerpo y acabar con su vida.

—¡Dia! —gritó su nombre y la aludida giró su rostro para verlo—. ¡Dejenla! ¡Ella es para mí! —dijo relamiéndose los labios ante el bocado que quería disfrutar.

Sus soldados se apartaron. Dia le dirigió una mirada de desdén y una sonrisa burlona qué género aún más enojo en Kanan. Él se lanzó con su espada en alto para golpearla pero Dia lo esquivo y rechazó su ataque.

El sonido del crepitar de las llamas del incendio alrededor fue lo único que se oía además de los gritos y los gemidos de lamentos de las almas en pena que estaban luchando. Los árboles alrededor comenzaban a caer debido a la fuerza del fuego que había quemado ya sus raíces y sus cuerpos. Algunos cayeron sobre el camino cerca de donde estaban.

Dia tuvo que cubrirse y alejarse para evitar las llamas. Kanan no tuvo tanta suerte y casi es aplastado por una rama encendida, de no ser por su puño de metal que se interpuso las hojas de fuego habrían impactado sobre su cara y torso.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó con dolor, las brasas le habían caído encima y estaban quemando sus ropas.

—¡Kanan-san! —llegó hasta él Leah ayudándolo a librarse de las llamas—. ¡Es mejor que nos vayamos!

—¡No! —la apartó—. ¡Tengo que matarla hoy!

Como pudo se incorporó y trató de cruzar el árbol solo que las llamas no se lo permitieron.

—¡No tiene caso perseguirla, no va a conseguir nada! —intentó convencerlo—. Ella se ha ido y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo —tosió a causa del humo.

El calor era insoportable, la picazón estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado irritante y la visibilidad y el aire eran nulos y abrasadores. No tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Aún en contra de su voluntad retrocedió siendo llevado por Leah para salir de aquel infierno.

.

—

.

—¿Están todos bien? —se acercó a toda prisa Dia hasta la salida del bosque algunos metros más allá de donde el incendio estaba devorando todo a su paso.

—Nada con lo que no pueda sobrevivir —dijo Yohane sosteniendo su brazo herido contra sí misma.

—¿Los demás? —dijo buscando al resto con la mirada.

—You-chan se ha llevado a Hanamaru-chan y Ruby-san —Riko le contestó—. Debemos alcanzarlos rápido.

—Bien, ¿puede ir al ritmo? —cuestionó a Riko debido a la herida de Yohane.

—Estoy aquí presente —se molesto la chica—, y claro que puedo.

—Entonces partamos de inmediato.

Se subieron a los caballos, los pocos que tenían y salieron a galope. Los que iban a pie los siguieron detrás a paso presuroso. Tenían que bordear el lago Yamanaka para poder entrar al camino de los montes que Mishotai y Komotsurushi.

Llegaron hasta Hiranoya donde cambiaron de caballos y obtuvieron nuevos en trueque por los otros y pagaron por los restantes. Esto usando algunos favores a nombre de Kunikida-san. Preguntaron por el paso de los otros y les dieron la razón de que llevaban algunas horas de camino por delante.

Dejando atrás a los heridos, los que aún podían seguir la marcha continuaron con ellos. Habían acordado encontrarse en Doshi, a medio camino de las montañas para llegar a Tokio.

Con el alma en vilo, Dia prácticamente voló por encima del suelo. Azotando su caballo hasta que sus pulmones sangraran, tenía la urgencia de encontrarse con su esposa. No podía estar en paz hasta volver a sus brazos. Había logrado pasar la muralla de Kanan, engañándolo sin caer en sus provocaciones. No permitió que su deseo de venganza condicionada su actuar. Dejó que ese papel lo representará él y no ella. No esta vez.

Fueron las horas más angustiosas de su vida. Había sido difícil tener que desprenderse de Hanamaru, dejarla en las manos de Yohane por un tramo del camino y luego está, tuviera que dejarla a su vez para unirse a ella y que Ruby siguiera adelante acompañando a Maru hasta que You las tomara bajo su cuidado. Su única idea, su preocupación primordial aún por encima de tener la oportunidad de acabar con Kanan era Hanamaru. Le había prometido volver a ella aún cuando debiera cruzar el mismo infierno para hacerlo, cosa que casi fue algo real.

Después de andar casi un día entero y poco más, entrada la madrugada arribaron a lo que era Higashikanji, poco antes de Doshi. Fue allí que los encontraron. Al fin habían dado alcance y Hanamaru estaba con ellos. Eso fue lo único que vio Dia. La ojos miel de Hanamaru llenos de lágrimas al ver que su esposa regresaba a su lado al fin.

Día desmontó al galope prácticamente casi yéndose de bruces al suelo pero Hanamaru la recibió en sus brazos aferrándose una a la otra.

—¡Dia! ¡Gracias a los dioses! —dijo enterrado sus manos en su espalda sudorosa sin importarle el estado lamentable en el que venía.

Tenía la cara surcada por el sudor, líneas que se abrían paso entre el tizne de su cara y cuerpo debido a las cenizas del fuego.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos miel y se sorprendió al ver que Dia aún mantenía sobre ella esa extraña cosa que le daba la forma de tener unos cuernos de demonio saliendo de su frente. Tomando con sus manos la máscara se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo. Ella, su Dia, no era un demonio, era un ángel al que amaba y que la amaba.

—¡Hanamaru! —pronunció su nombre cerrando el pequeño espacio sin apartar sus ojos aqua de ella, la beso.

Se entregaron a ese beso y ese abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, solo que no fueron las únicas.

You se abalanzó sobre Riko como si fuera un pequeño cachorro que se alegra de ver a su dueña y salta de la emoción al verla de nuevo. Eran momentos difíciles el estar separadas, justo ahora que no podían mantener sus manos lejos la una de la otra.

Por su parte Yohane descendió de su montura con poco entusiasmo y con algo de hastío de ver tales muestras de afecto. Ella no tenía nada de eso y ciertamente le resultaba fastidioso, sin embargo para su sorpresa un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello en un golpe que no espero y la llevó al suelo.

El dolor de su brazo herido se incrementó con algunos quejidos que emitió y abriendo los ojos poco a poco pudo ver una conocida cabellera rojiza sobre su cara. Eso era nuevo, pensó asombrada.

—Eso duele —dijo intentando levantarse pero el peso de la más pequeña se lo impedía.

—Lo sien… bueno al menos regresaste, qué más da —se quitó enseguida sacudiéndose la ropa con algo de molestia por la reacción de la otra chica que con problemas logró levantarse también.

—¡Hey! —le llamo pero Ruby se echó a andar ofendida—. ¡Hey! —corrió para darle alcance tomando su mano para jalarla de golpe quedando las dos de frente a un palmo de distancia—. Que te estoy hablando. Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo pero gracias, se ha sentido bien saber que… bueno… te preocupes y eso.

—Si, ya déjalo…

La calló. Yohane calló las palabras de Ruby, impulsada tal vez por el momento, quizás por la atmósfera semi romántica del encuentro de las otras o por los restos de la adrenalina de la batalla, que de paso está decir que gracias a eso tenía el ego por los cielos, no supo qué fue pero si los resultados.

Su mano rodeó la cintura de Ruby aproximándose a ella y con algo de torpeza unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso bastante tosco que las tomó desprevenida a ambas.

Unas risas se oyeron de pronto y Yohane rompió el contacto avergonzada al ver la cara de You y de Riko mirandolas, no que decir de Dia y Hanamaru, Dia estaba bastante mosqueada de ver a su hermana menor siendo besada por Yohane.

Ruby se ruborizó en extremo y empujando a Yohane le plantó tremenda cachetada por media cara que le hizo olvidar el dolor de su rasguño en el brazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó enojada y Ruby ya se había echado la carrera.

No supo qué hacer, así que no la siguió. Eso fue tan raro que se quedó en blanco.

—Ya después hablas con ella —You rompió el silencio.

—Hay que revisar tu herida primero —ahora lo hizo Riko.

—Es… está bien —dijo con algo de tristeza.

Entre las dos, You y Riko, se llevaron a Yohane de allí antes de que Dia saltara, la hermana mayor estaba siendo contenida por Hanamaru que se sentía alegre de ver que las cosas parecían estar yendo bien después de todo.

.

— o —

.


	49. Chapter 49

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Tengo flojera de poner algo, tengo hambre, tanta que me como las palabras._

 _Bueno ya me dieron galletas._

 _Ahora vamos a batallar con Fanfiction porque al parecer anda dando problemas como siempre. Espero les guste el capítulo, que por cierto, está algo centrado en el YohaRuby. Estaba pensando que este YohaRuby es muy NicoMaki, aunque aquí se me hace más llevadero. A ver si les gusta ya que no soy buena con ello._

 _._

— o —

.

Pernoctaron en Doshi para descansar a los caballos y curar a los heridos que habían continuado el camino hasta allí, como el caso de Yohane, la cual estaba con un pie en la tumba gracias a su osadía con la hermana menor de nada más y nada menos que Kurosawa Dia. La heredera de la familia Kurosawa estaba afuera de su cuarto esperando el momento en que Riko dejara la habitación para ir sobre ella, así le había dicho Yohane a Riri para que no se fuera de la habitación y le diera la oportunidad de acabar con su vida.

Sabía que estaba afuera porque la voz de Hanamaru se escuchaba tratando de contener a la fiera que rugía sin descanso. Tembló de pensar en el destino que le esperaba.

—¿Por qué diablos la besé? —se preguntó y le pregunto del mismo modo a su prima que trataba de disimular su risa—. Ella me odia, yo la detesto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Soy una idiota! —se golpeó la frente—. Y luego esa mujer me va a matar por haberlo hecho. ¡Oh Riri, no te vayas! —exclamó cuando Riko hizo el movimiento de acomodar el material de curación que acababa de ocupar para limpiar su desorden.

—No va a pasar nada, tranquila —hizo por calmarla pero no dió mucho resultado—. Maru-san y You-chan están arreglando tu desastre —termino riendo.

—Y encima de todo te burlas de mí —frunció la boca con enojo.

—Aún no puedo creer que hicieras eso —le dió la espalda guardando lo último—. ¿Ruby? Ciertamente no son una pareja ortodoxa pero hay algo de tensión entre ustedes, aunque jamás imaginé que fuera sexual.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! —la chica arrojo lo primero que tuvo a la mano sobre su prima que lo esquivo apenas—. ¡No hay nada de eso! ¿Sexo? ¡Dioses! ¡Borra esa imagen de mi cabeza!

—Creo que eso te hace falta, te relajaras y veras la vida mejor —dijo aún con el tono de burla.

—Si claro, como tú y You-chan se la pasan retozando como conejos por todos lados ahora que han arreglado sus problemas —bufó de mala gana—. ¡Que no creas que no sé qué hicieron sus cosas en mi despensa!

Riko se encogió de hombros conservando su sonrisa pícara de recordar esos lindos momentos y solo saludo a su prima antes de ir rumbo a la puerta.

—¡Suerte! —se despidió aún con la negativa rotunda de Yohane que le suplico no irse.

Abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe para evitar que alguien diera un paso al interior y se enfrentó a la tormenta Kurosawa que se estaba dando en ese instante afuera de la habitación. Dia estaba de brazos cruzados con Hanamaru a su lado pegada de su cintura como un ancla para que no se moviera con facilidad. You permanecía al pie de la puerta haciendo guardia dispuesta a interponerse en caso de ser necesario. Riko contempló la escena con su sonrisa y solo habló para preguntar una sola cosa.

—Están todas aquí, pero ¿y Ruby-san? —cuestionó al aire y ninguna supo decir nada.

La chica había salido corriendo pero nadie había ido tras ella. Dia se había metido más en su papel de castigar a la infractora que de ver el estado de su hermana.

—Es una buena pregunta ~zura —Maru miró a Dia que levantó la cara con indignación—, pero alguien aquí está más preocupada por otras cosas que en hacerme caso de ir por ella.

—Ya me he encargado de ello —dijo Dia manteniendo su postura.

—Creo que más que una llamada de atención a Yo-chan, es conveniente ver cómo está Ruby-san —volvió a hablar Riko—. Que de las dos me preocupa más que su hermana vaya a jugar con los sentimientos de esta tonta —esto último lo dijo con cariño por su prima pues sabía que fácilmente iba a caer en el amor y acabar de nuevo con un corazón roto si las cosas no salían bien.

You se acercó a Riko tomándola por el brazo para darle su apoyo y se miraron a los ojos con amor. Dia sopesó las palabras de Riko y muy a su pesar tuvo que darle la razón. Ruby no era un caramelo y ya podía ver el escenario donde su hermana menor estaba en otro capricho donde alguien más iba a salir herido.

—De acuerdo, veré que sucede con Ruby-chan pero ustedes tendrán que encargarse de que ella —señaló a la habitación—, no vaya a cometer una tontería.

Tanto Riko como You asintieron asumiendo la responsabilidad por la chica.

Dia exhaló con bastante pesar y aún con Maru de su brazo ambas dejaron a la pareja encargarse de Yohane. Juntas irían a contener los daños del lado de Ruby. Sólo que Dia dudaba que hubiera algún daño que remediar con su hermana. Como bien había dicho, había mandado a un par de samuráis a buscar a Ruby y llevarla a resguardo, aunque sería mejor explicado decir que la mando de castigo a su habitación mientras ella iba tras su pervertidora, que no lo era en realidad. Quizás había sobrerreaccionado un poco como Hanamaru le había hecho notar.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde a Ruby se le había asignado para descansar, Dia suspiró antes de tocar y solicitar el paso al interior, aunque no recibió respuesta. Hanamaru la soltó y corrió la puerta para que ambas pudieran entrar. Ruby estaba en un extremo de la habitación sentada junto a la ventana viendo el exterior con la cara enfadada y sin prestarles atención aún cuando las tenía delante de ella. Mantuvo su enojo el cual se acrecentó cuando Dia hablo.

—Ruby-chan —le llamó Dia con severidad y recibió un bufido—, sea lo sea que tengas con Tsushima-san es mejor que termine ahora —dijo sin rodeos y Maru apretó su brazo para atraer su atención pues no le parecía que debía ser ese el modo de abordarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó mirándola—. ¡No hay nada de eso! —hizo cara de asco—. ¿Acaso crees que podría tener algo con ella?

—Últimamente han estado demasiado tiempo juntas ~zura —observó Maru en un tono más dulce y tranquilo—, es razonable pensar que podrían desarrollar algún sentimiento mutuo.

—Si es así, que acabe de una vez —Dia se mantuvo firme en su posición y eso no ayudó.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de prohibirme nada! ¡No eres mi padre! —le espetó con rudeza incorporándose de su posición y enfrentando a su hermana mayor.

—¡No lo soy pero soy responsable de ti! —respondió con un tono más alto.

—¡Mejor encargate de hacer lo que debes hacer en vez de estar al pendiente de con quién me beso o dejo de besarme! —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Entonces si hay algo entre ustedes? —Dia preguntó pero Maru intervino.

—Ruby-chan, Dia-san está preocupada por ti —trato de calmar los ánimos—, y por Yohane-chan ~zura. No quiere que salgan heridas ninguna de las dos si es que tienen algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad. Hemos sido amigas desde niñas y nos conocemos bastante ~zura, tanto Yohane-chan como tú merecen estar en el amor…

—Que no hay nada de eso —dijo exasperada—. ¿Cómo podría fijarme en una perdedora como ella?

—¡Pero se besaron! —recalcó Dia.

—¡Ella me beso! —gritó Ruby de regreso—. ¡Jamás la habría besado!

—¿Entonces pueden mantenerse lejos una de la otra? No quiero que hagas una tontería como con lo que pasó con Watanabe-san —oír decir eso a su hermana trayendo su fracaso amoroso con el chico o más bien chica, picó su orgullo herido.

—¿Sigues pensando que soy una niña caprichosa que no sabe nada de la vida? —se alejó de Dia y de Maru—. Y no traigas a colación lo de You-kun, prometiste que si lo dejaba ir me darías lo que quisiera, ¿no es así? —Dia se mordió un labio recordando haber hecho esa promesa para que su hermana dejara de lado al chico.

—Bueno si, pero eran otras circunstancias —quiso sacarse la espina—. You-kun estaba en...

—No, no lo eran —la interrumpió—, pero hiciste esa promesa y ahora… ahora quiero tenerla a ella y no podrás decir nada al respecto —dijo con suficiencia viendo como los colores se subían al rostro de Dia.

—Pero si estabas diciendo que no te interesaba —se exasperó por la actitud de Ruby y está solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues me interesa ahora —le dió la espalda—, a menos que acabes con ese asesino de Kanan, me la darás a ella y no puedes decir lo contrario.

—¡Ruby-chan! —le llamó la atención Maru—. Eso que dices esta mal ~zura.

—Maru-chan, ¿acaso no te gustaría que ese bastardo pague por todas las cosas que hizo? —Ruby le dirigió la palabra—. ¡Tiene que morir!

—¡Me chantajeas usando a esa chica! —fue el turno de gritar para Dia.

—No, me aseguro de que hagas lo que debes por lo que queda de esta familia —fue hasta la puerta para pedirles que se retiraran—, y si tengo que usar a Yohane para ello, no me importa, porque sé que la detestas por haber estado tras Maru-chan… como dato curioso, ellas se besaron a tus espaldas —soltó el comentario malicioso y pudo ver cómo Dia hervia del coraje.

—¡Ruby-chan! —esta vez fue Maru la que no esperaba ser blanco de la pelea entre las hermanas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Maru podía jurar que Día estaba echando humo por la cabeza y sus temores iniciales cuando ocurrió aquello se reavivaron—. ¡No voy a caer en tu capricho de nuevo! ¡No te vas a acercar a esa chica y punto!

Dicho eso Dia se dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación aún con los reclamos de Ruby a sus espaldas, estaba realmente afectada de por esa última cosa que ya no pudo continuar con la discusión. Maru percibió este conflicto en ella y fue con Dia para explicarle las cosas. No quería que se quedará con una idea equivocada de cómo sucedieron las cosas ni que por esa razón crucificara a Yohane.

Dia anduvo sin rumbo solo tratando de poner fría su cabeza pero el solo pensar en que la mujer que amaba había hecho algo como eso le había pegado más de lo que quería admitir. Tenía sus pensamientos sobresaltados y confundidos, era una nube de tormenta. Sus ojos aquamarina se nublaron oscureciéndose de tal manera que su brillo se había perdido y sus puños crispados contenían la furia que su corazón provocaba. Sabía que Hanamaru la seguía detrás intentando seguir su paso presuroso pero no estaba en condiciones de mirarla ahora sin una confrontación.

Se detuvo de golpe, no iba a seguir adelante estando Maru detrás de ella, no en su estado. La chica no tardó en alcanzarla y tuvo que recuperar el aliento deteniéndose un poco antes de estar junto a Dia. Se sostuvo el pecho y el vientre por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

—Di… Dia… —pronunció su nombre con dificultad respirando de manera irregular.

—No digas nada —solicitó—, no es buen momento.

—Tengo que explicarte… —Maru intentó tomar su mano pero Dia la apartó.

—Quiero escucharte pero mis viejos miedos han vuelto y no sé cómo contenerlos —dio un paso atrás poniendo distancia entre las dos.

—Por favor, Dia —volvió a querer tomar su mano y aunque esta vez Dia no la retiró no hizo ningún intento de sostenerla—. No permitas que esto nos aparte ~zura, no cuando nos ha costado demasiado llegar hasta aquí.

—¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste?! —quiso apartar la mano pero Maru no se lo permitió.

—Eso pasó hace mucho, tanto que ya lo había olvidado por completo ~zura —Dia meneó la cabeza negándolo—. Fue cuando debía tomar la decisión de escapar mientras tú recibías tu castigo por no haber cumplido tu obligación en la noche de bodas. Yohane me confesó sus sentimientos para convencerme de irme y dejarte ~zura, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque ya te amaba a ti.

Dia se mantuvo en silencio conteniendo sus lágrimas queriendo ser sensata sobre ese así todos pero aún así era bastante difícil hacerlo.

—Dia, por favor —Maru se acercó abrazando a su esposa pero esta no se inmuto.

—¿No significó nada para ti? —preguntó con algo de temor.

—Estaba confundida ~zura, pero sé que no es a ella a quien quería ni a quien quiero ahora, es a ti y solo a ti —la pequeña se acurrucó en su pecho poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura apretando con fuerza.

—Me duele pensar en que alguien más pudo acercarse tanto a ti de ese modo —sus manos estaban blancas de tanto apretar sus puños—. Sé que lo que pasó con Kanan fue terrible y me culpo cada día por eso, pero tengo la certeza de que ese ruin jamás llegará a tu corazón, sin embargo mi cabeza me dice que Yohane puede estar en tu corazón y lograr arrebatarme tu amor. No quiero perderte ahora que te siento mía.

—No lo harás ~zura —Maru levantó el rostro dejando un beso en el mentón de Dia subiendo poco a poco hasta sus labios.

Se besaron y los puños de Dia se relajaron y tomaron la iniciativa de agarrar los hombros de Maru para acariciar después sus mejillas.

—Te amo a ti Dia, solo a ti ~zura —susurró sobre sus labios y por encima del beso pudo sentir el temblor de los mismos.

—No quiero perderte —recargó su frente contra la de Hanamaru manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre las de su esposa y bajó sus manos a sus caderas de manera posesiva.

—Eso no sucederá ~zura —Maru la besó de nuevo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos colgándose de ella.

—Te amo tanto que tan solo pensar en que alguien más pueda arrebatarte de mí me hace hervir la sangre de furia —la chica se rió por lo bajo y eso sorprendió a Dia que no comprendió porque lo hacía—. ¿Qué es lo divertido?

—Nada ~zura —besó sus mejillas—. Es un poco egoísta pero me gusta saber que me amas así, porque también te amo del mismo modo.

—Que sepas que ahora que sé esto no voy a dejar que esa chica se acerque a ti sin que vaya a asustarla y recordarle que tú eres mía —dijo con determinación y severidad, cosa que Maru no respondió, solo se recargo en el pecho de Dia.

—Eso me gusta ~zura.

—¿Qué asuste a Tsushima-san? —preguntó extrañada.

—No ~zura —le pegó en el hombro apenas con fuerza—. Que digas que soy tuya.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambas por diversas razones, Maru por saber que Dia la consideraba tanto y está por haber dicho algo tan posesivo. Sin embargo era la verdad.

—Creo... creo que debemos volver, tienes que descansar porque partiremos pronto, debemos seguir adelante —dijo Dia, solo que Maru quiso permanecer otro poco con ella en esa posición.

—Solo te pido que no seas tan mala con Yohane-chan, ella no tiene la culpa de esto y si le sigues el juego a Ruby-chan ~zura, ella solo va a empeñarse en tener a Yohane-chan y lastimarse las dos —Dia suspiró, eso era algo muy difícil de llevar a cabo.

—Hare lo que pueda —habló de forma sincera—, pero esa chica me hace enfurecer muy fácilmente —Maru hizo un puchero y Dia volvió a suspirar, si usaba eso en su contra no podía decir que no—. De acuerdo.

—Gracias Dia —como recompensa la besó otra vez y caminaron juntas de regreso a la posada donde estaban.

— o —

Salieron de Doshi poco después de mediodía, la caravana no era tan numerosa pero era lo suficientemente nutrida para que pudieran defenderse si llegaba a ser necesario. Aunque desde ese punto dudaban que Kanan intentará cualquier acción, al menos no de manera directa.

Ruby permaneció escoltada todo el camino impidiéndole tener algún tipo de contacto con cualquier otra persona, en especial cierta chica que se mantenía lejos para evitar una confrontación con la hermana mayor de Ruby. Suficiente tenía con las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba cada vez que se cruzaban y esos gestos que le hacían pensar que sus días estaban contados, esto después de enterarse que Ruby le había dicho a Dia del beso que le había dado a su esposa.

Riko y You le dieron su apoyo y trataron de calmarla, incluso Maru le dijo que Dia no tomaría un castigo contra ella pero no estaba segura de eso, no por la forma en que la veía y prácticamente la asesinaba con esos ojos del demonio. Todo por culpa de esa pelirroja caprichosa y voluble. No quería verla, ni cruzar palabra con ella, no quería saber nada, valoraba su cabeza sobre sus hombros y sus intestinos dentro de su cuerpo como para buscarla o cualquier cosa.

El viaje transcurrió con normalidad, no hubo ninguna novedad y pronto llegaron a Sagamihara, saliendo del camino montañoso estando a un pie de la capital. Descansaron de nuevo en ese sitio para que no fuera tan pesado para Hanamaru andar tanto tiempo incómoda estando en su estado de gravidez.

Ya estaban a un día de camino, el cual pasó pronto cuando pudieron llegar al fin a Shinjuku que era la puerta de entrada a la capital. Según las indicaciones de Kunikida-san, debían encontrarse aquí con un par de viejos amigos de su padre, un matrimonio allegado al emperador. Por lo que sabía Dia, al menos por lo que recordaba de su niñez, los había conocido cuando su padre las había llevaba a la capital para asistir a su enlace matrimonial. No tenía recuerdos muy buenos, solo extractos vagos, pues apenas tenía edad pero le alegraba poder regresar después de tantos años.

Una comitiva a caballo los recibió a la entrada de la ciudad. Por sus uniformes y la elegancia de su porte supo de inmediato que se trataban de soldados del emperador. Las banderas señalando el nombre de su amo y señor y proclamando su pertenencia y fidelidad a la corona los distinguía. De entre todos ellos uno se resaltaba del resto, su cabello azul oscuro, largo y lacio, cayendo más allá de sus hombros, su estoica figura erguida sobre su caballo, sus ojos ambarinos que denotaban su larga experiencia y su fuerza sin igual, la hacían inconfundible.

—Sonoda Umi-dono —la saludó Dia con una reverencia pronunciada pues estaba frente a la mano derecha del emperador, segundo al mando del imperio, la primer mujer en conseguir la aprobación del emperador para reformar la ley y casarse con otra mujer sin perder sus derechos de su familia.

—Kurosawa-san —le devolvió el saludo con otra inclinación—, es un gusto tenerte en este lugar.

—El gusto es mío Sonoda-dono —sonrió alegre—. Fue hace tantos años que estuve aquí.

—Los mismos que tengo de matrimonio —se rió con ella—, Kotori-chan está entusiasmada por verlas a las dos, las pequeñas de Maki-chan y Katsu-san. ¿Dónde está su hermana y su esposa?

—Ellas están aquí —señaló Dia hacia una carreta de la cual descendió Hanamaru seguida de Ruby.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a un costado de Dia y con una reverencia saludaron a la importante figura del general de las fuerzas del ejército del emperador.

—¡Dignas hijas de la casa Kurosawa! —exclamó como halago—. Kurosawa Ruby —se acercó a la chica contemplando su rostro sonriendo por los recuerdos que venían a ella—, eres tan parecida a tu madre, me pregunto si también tendrás su carácter. Maki-chan era una mujer hermosa y veo que sus hijas heredaron su belleza, aunque tus ojos me recuerdan a los suyos —dijo y Ruby volvió a inclinarse en agradecimiento.

—Eso solía decir mi padre —comentó Ruby en respuesta a sus palabras.

—Es así —afirmó y giró su rostro para ver a Hanamaru que hizo una nueva reverencia, Sonoda-san dió unos pasos hacia ella para saludarla—. Kurosawa Hanamaru-sama, tan parecida a su padre también —miró sus cabellos castaños como el color del trigo extranjero y sus ojos dorados de un tono parecido al suyo—. Es una alegría ver que al final lograron unir a sus familias, siendo ellos tan amigos desde su infancia. Kunikida-san es un hombre como pocos. Felicitaciones por su matrimonio.

—Muchas gracias ~zura —sonrió Maru junto a su inclinación respetuosa.

—Kotori-chan estará complacida de verlas —dijo y se giró para hacer la señal de que la acompañaran.

Volvieron a abordar su carreta y los caballos y trotaron el resto del camino en el interior del pueblo hasta la casa Sonoda. Platicaron sobre diversos temas aunque lo que más le interesaba a Umi, era sobre su disputa familiar y los problemas con su daimyō. Aunque no pudieron ahondar mucho ya que el camino no era muy largo y Kotori las esperaba en la entrada de la gran casa donde vivían.

Una residencia enorme que denotaba el poder, la influencia política y el estatus del que gozaban. Una fila de sirvientes también estaban a la espera y de inmediato se aprestaron a atender a los recién llegados. Se dispuso que los guerreros fueran a descansar y dejar sus caballos en las caballerizas y se alojaran en la sección asignada para ellos. Sólo permanecieron los allegados a la familia Kurosawa para ser atendidos en la casa principal.

La esposa de Sonoda Umi-dono era una mujer muy hermosa, admiro Dia. Su cabello cenizo casi del mismo tono que el de You, estaba agarrado en un peinado tradicional y un bello y elaborado kimono vestía su cuerpo. Tenía unos ojos miel como los de Maru que le daban una dulzura y una calidez además de esa sonrisa perlada que mostraba con gusto. Umi se colocó a su lado y se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto amoroso.

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y Dia pudo ver qué Kotori-sama era una gran mujer, no solo bella y dulce, tenía unos modales refinados y un gran porte. Se preguntó si cuando tuvieran esa edad, ella y Hanamaru podrían verse así.

—Por favor acompáñenme para que les muestre sus habitaciones mientras estén con nosotras —dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro—. Me hace sentir feliz el verlas en la flor de su juventud, la casa se llenará de vitalidad con su estancia.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras ~zura —a Kotori se le hizo particularmente tierno oír ese acento en la chica y por esa razón la tomó del brazo para que caminaron juntas al interior de la casa.

La charla de Kotori era amena y entretenida. Les comentó de su intención de una fiesta banquete para darles la bienvenida a la capital y de los preparativos que había hecho para tal causa. La esposa de Sonoda-san hablaba de modo fluido y Hanamaru se encontró rápidamente en confianza con ella y ambas se enfrascaron en una plática interesante. Dia y Umi también charlaban aunque de otras cosas, You intervenía cada cierto tiempo cuando Dia solicitaba su intervención como el jefe al mando de los guerreros en ausencia de Hoshizora-san.

Resultó que Sonoda-san conocía a Hoshizora-san y del mismo modo que con los padres de Dia, conocía a Rin de sus tiempos de juventud. Le dijeron que pronto los alcanzarían en ese lugar pues habían tenido que tomar otro camino para poder salir de Fuji.

Los dejaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y se les informó que debían estar a cierta hora en la explanada de la casa para una verbena popular donde todos estaban invitados.

Hanamaru y Dia entraron en su cuarto asignado y se sorprendieron de ver la elegancia y la pulcritud del lugar, además de que en un rincón las esperaba un juego de ropa para la fiesta. Kotori había mencionado a Hanamaru de su afición a confeccionar trajes y de cómo su esposa le conseguía las más finas telas e hilos para sus creaciones únicas.

El kimono de Dia, era muy sobrio, bastante masculino y de fina hechura. Dia se veía demasiado hermosa o más bien hermoso de un modo diferente. Su traje tenía colores sobrios, negro en combinación con un rojo intenso y bordados discretos pero de gran detalle. Su cabello negro y suelto con el traje la hacían ver como un príncipe, como el emperador que se enamoró de Hime-sama, la hija de la luna.

Para Hanamaru había sido dado un bello kimono de color naranja degradado hacia la parte baja a un amarillo como el atardecer que lucia un estampado floral de azaleas blancas, naranjas y rojas en ramilletes con flores más pequeñas de otro tipo. A juego con él, iba una chalina de seda blanca con broches de flores blancas que rodeaban sus hombros y se ataban al frente. Una rosa amarilla y una pequeña amapola roja adornaban su cabello suelto en un costado.

Dia se sonrojo al verla tan hermosa que se quedó sin palabras y Maru solo sonrió para abrazarla. Dia acarició su mejilla y se dieron un beso antes de salir de la habitación con rumbo de la fiesta en su honor.

Al llegar a la explanada de la casa se toparon primero con You que iba acompañado de Riko y de Yohane. Las chicas llevaban un kimono que sin duda era obra de Kotori-chan. Quedaban muy bien en cada una de ellas. Riko usaba uno en tono gris rojizo con pequeñas flores en diversas escalas de rosas que salpicaban toda la tela. El moño era de un polor gris ligeramente más oscuro y su cabello iba recogido en un chongo agarrado con palillos que tenían los adornos del mismo tipo de flores que el estampado de su kimono, además de una linda rosa rosada en su lado izquierdo con adornos dorados.

You llevaba uno muy parecido al de Dia pero con tonos azules a diferencia de los rojos del traje de Dia. Yohane vestía uno negro con morado y estampado de aves y flores doradas que la hacían ver bastante madura.

—¿Y Ruby-chan? —preguntó Maru al ver que la chica no estaba con ellas.

—Kotori-sama la tiene consigo —respondió Riko—. Deben estar cerca del escenario.

Se dirigieron hacia allá y en efecto se encontraron a Sonoda-san y su esposa platicando con Ruby y disfrutando de la presentación en el escenario. Yohane no había visto prácticamente nada a la chica desde su inoportuna osadía y verla ahora con ese kimono rosado que la hacía ver tan linda y dulce la hizo sonrojar aún contra su voluntad. Dicho sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para Ruby que sonrió para sus adentros de ver qué Yohane se avergonzaba de verla.

Estando Dia ahí atada por los convencionalismos sociales dudaba que se atreviera a llamarle la atención delante de otras personas de alto rango. Ruby se disculpó con Kotori-chan y fue a tomar del brazo a Yohane que sudo frío cuando los ojos de Dia la fulminaron con la vista.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —trato de zafarse de su agarre disimulando para no avergonzarse frente a los otros.

—¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo! Me lo debes por lo que hiciste, idiota —la amenazó Ruby susurrandole al oído.

—¡Estas loca! —dijo aún insistiendo en quitársela de encima—. ¡Tu hermana me va a matar!

—¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que diga o haga onee-chan? Te has vuelto cobarde Yo-chan, así no me gustas —pasó su dedo por el brazo de Yohane poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—¡No soy cobarde! —alzó la voz molesta para luego bajarla cuando un par de cabezas se giraron a mirarlas haciendo a un lado el espectáculo en el escenario—. Sólo valoro mi vida —dijo indignada con la voz más baja—, así que déjame en paz.

—¡No seas idiota Yo-chan! —acercó su rostro y con una sonrisa en la cara disimulando como si fueran una linda pareja, plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Yohane se quedó de piedra y más blanca y pálida de lo que alguna vez pudo estar. Ruby miró en dirección de Dia y son su sonrisa burlona y sin que su hermana pudiera hacer nada, jaló a Yohane para llevársela de ahí. La chica estaba petrificada y aunque no reaccionó al inicio cuando se dió cuenta estaba siendo remolcada por la pequeña Kurosawa hasta un rincón del lugar.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde me llevas? —trato de luchar para quitarse el agarre de Ruby pero está no se dejó.

Con un empujón la llevó detrás de unos arbustos y un par de árboles lejos de las miradas curiosas y la acorraló contra uno de esos árboles.

—¡¿Qué diablos tienes?! —habló casi histérica Yohane.

—¡Yo! ¡¿Tú qué diablos te crees por besarme primero?! —la empujo contra el tronco del árbol.

—Yo… yo… no era mi intención… no sé qué me pasó —sus nervios le estaban haciendo sudar copiosamente, sobre todo por esos ojos aquamarina que la fulminaban.

—Mira, sé que hemos hecho algún tipo de tregua y que las cosas iban marchando al menos para no odiarnos demasiado pero confundirlo con otra cosa, ¿qué te pasa? —la tomó de la solapa de su kimono presionando con fuerza a la chica.

—Yo no estoy confundiendo nada —se excusó—, solo fue… fue… la emoción del momento… además, tú me abrazaste primero, ¿por qué? —quiso saber, después de todo eso había sido lo que había provocado su reacción.

—Porque si, estabas herida y nada… —Ruby aflojo un poco su agarre sobre Yohane y está aprovechó su titubeo para cambiar los papeles.

—¿Y te preocupaste por mí? —la tomó de las manos y la empujo contra el árbol.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —forcejeo para quitarse a la otra de encima.

Como tenien fuerza similar, Yohane uso su cuerpo para mantenerla quieta contra el árbol y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias se pegó a ella poniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza quedando a tan solo milímetros de separación de sus rostros. Sus caras se pusieron rojas pero no se separó.

—¡Dime la verdad! —exigió y Ruby frunció el ceño enojada.

—¿Cual verdad? ¡No pasa nada! ¿Cómo podría preocuparme en alguien como tú? —dijo con desprecio pero Yohane no la dejó ir.

—Claro… la niña rica y caprichosa no sabe lo que siente o lo que quiere porque está demasiado ocupada pensando tonterías —eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ruby que volvió a forcejear para quitarse a la otra de encima.

—¡Eres una idiota perdedora! ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien como tú? —le gritó sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírle.

—¿Estás segura? —envalentonada por su discusión y las palabras hirientes de Ruby, Yohane apretó las muñecas de la chica y sin ningún tacto pegó sus labios a los de ella.

De nuevo la estaba besando, pero ahora era más consciente de ello. Sus labios se habían pegado y aunque Ruby no respondía a su beso no lo rompió. Comenzó a mover su boca buscando ir más lejos para doblegarla y demostrarle que por mucho que dijera pestes sobre ella terminaría cayendo en contradicción de sus propias palabras.

Ruby abrió su boca y su lengua rozó uno de sus labios aumentando la presión de Yohane que de inmediato busco esa lengua con la suya. Se enfrascaron en una pelea por ser la que llevará la batuta. En un momento dado Ruby se zafó el agarre de Yohane en sus muñecas y llevó sus manos al cuello de la otra chica para acercarla más si es que eso era posible, pues ya estaban tan pegadas que no pasaba ni el aire entre ellas.

Jaló los bordes del cuello de su kimono y la dejó besarla otro poco más hasta que tuvieron que separarse por aire. Yohane tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se vio transformada en una de dolor cuando Ruby la abofeteó por su descaro de besarla otra vez

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó Yohane.

—¡Eso y más te mereces! ¡Agradece que no le diga a onee-chan o te castigaría por esto! —la empujo para hacerla caer de sentón y antes de irse volvió a hablar—. Aunque quizás te castigue de todos modos, no creo que haya sido de mucha gracia enterarse de que besaste a Maru y si sabe que sigues besándome a mí esta vez no te vas a salvar.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó para reclamarle pero Ruby ya había salido corriendo.

—¡Maldita sea! —repitió varias veces.

Salió corriendo en la dirección de la chica y aunque no le había perdido el rastro, estaba algo lejos de ella y tendría que sortear varios obstáculos, principalmente personas que miraban el espectáculo, para alcanzarla. Iba renegado de por qué razón tenía que ir tras ella siendo tan jodidamente desesperante y caprichosa pero aún así la arrastraba entre sus pies, y lo peor, ella se dejaba.

Apresuró el paso y la alcanzó poco después tomándola del brazo y jalandola a otro lugar menos concurrido. Ruby protestó pero Yohane no hizo caso y volvió a ponerla de espaldas, ahora contra una pared.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo de mal humor la pequeña.

—¡Qué dejes de jugar conmigo! —golpeó con su puño a un costado de la cabeza de Ruby que no se inmuto.

—No hay nada mejor que hacer —le contestó con descaro—, y creeme podría tener mejores cosas por hacer.

—Entonces hazlas y déjame en paz —golpeó de nuevo la pared y se alejó poniendo distancia—. Que yo no quiero nada que ver contigo, eso fue un error y no va a volver a suceder. Así que aquí termina esto, niña tonta.

—¿Realmente crees que así de fácil se termina lo que comenzaste? —la sostuvo de la muñeca antes de que se fuera—. Porque tú lo iniciaste.

—Yo no hice nada —se sacudió la mano de Ruby en un movimiento rápido—. No quiero problemas por tu culpa, así que deja de molestar.

—¿Problemas? Esos ya los tienes —se burló.

—Esto —la señaló y se señaló—, lo que sea, se acaba. Ni siquiera sé qué rayos es esto, pero no lo quiero. Creí que estabas cambiando que eras otra clase de persona pero no es así, y no me gusta. Ni siquiera me atraes.

—¡Soy linda! —gritó ofendida—. ¡Otros quieren estar conmigo!

—Alguien te engañó —Yohane se cruzó de brazos sintiendo que estaba ganando la pelea.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Lo es! ¡Por algo todos huyen de ti en cuanto te conocen lo caprichosa y cabeza hueca que eres! —arremetió dando en un punto sensible—. Pensé que estabas siendo la misma Ruby que conocí de niñas pero no, me equivoqué —puso cara de decepción y eso sólo hizo enojar más a la otra chica.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Cobarde, idiota y tonta… espera donde vas —Yohane había dado media vuelta para dejarla allí discutiendo sola.

—No quiero saber nada más de ti —encogió los hombros aún dándole la espalda—. Así que adiós.

—¡No me puedes dejar aquí! —trató de retenerla pero no hubo respuesta—. ¡Le diré a onee-chan! —Yohane alzó el brazo diciendo haz lo que quieras.

Aún con el coraje la pequeña Kurosawa se dió la vuelta también yendo en dirección contraria.

— o —


	50. Chapter 50

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Tres semanas de espera, creo, pero es que me puse a escribir un YouChika que simplemente no camina. Ahora que termine este capítulo iré a pelearme de nuevo con él, que ya está casi terminado pero tendré que cambiar varias cosas. Después de eso empiezo mi fic del reto._

~•~

—Kanan-dono —se presentó el mensajero haciendo una reverencia para presentar sus respetos—, han llegado noticias de la capital —extendió el pergamino que fue tomado por la mayor de las Kazuno quien se dispuso a leerlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —exclamó de mal humor Kanan mientras esperaba a que terminaran de curar algunas de las quemaduras que cubrían su espalda.

—Dia-san, su esposa y el resto de los que la acompañan están en Shinjuku, en la casa Sonoda —Sarah volvió a plegar el pergamino haciéndolo a un lado—. Si eso es así irá con el emperador en poco tiempo.

—¡Estoy rodeado de una banda de imbéciles! —se levantó enojado empujando al que estaba haciendo su tarea de curación—. ¡No sé cómo lo van a hacer pero quiero a Dia muerta antes de que llegue con el emperador!

—Es casi imposible llegar a ella ahora, no sin provocar a los hombres del emperador… está en la casa Sonoda —tragó saliva Leah, que también estaba en la habitación.

—Estás a cargo ahora Sarah-san —Kanan ignoro lo que Leah acababa de decir y fue sobre la hermana de esta—. Mito no puede atender esto pero tú sí, y quiero la cabeza de Dia… o acaso el honor de los Kazuno no vale lo suficiente para cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Sarah quiso responderle, sin embargo se contuvo e hizo callar a su hermana que también intentó responder a su ofensa. No era tarea suya el contradecir al señor de la casa Kurosawa, aún cuando esté fuera un bastardo canalla. La familia Kazuno se había unido a ellos junto con los Takami para obtener de vuelta lo que consideraban les había sido arrebatado y en honor a eso tenían que cumplir sus órdenes.

—Estamos para servirle y aunque usted dude de nuestra capacidad una y otra vez, haremos lo que desea —dijo entre dientes casi mordiéndose la lengua.

—Más les vale no fallar en esta ocasión —Kanan llamó a su sirviente para que cubriera su cuerpo, pues estaba desnudo del torso y este con cuidado colocó su túnica para no lastimar las partes heridas—. Toma los recursos necesarios y no regreses con las manos vacías.

Sarah y Leah hicieron una reverencia y salieron con rumbo a la salida de la casa, irían a buscar Mito para informarle lo sucedido y buscar consejo. Llegaron con ella, la mujer se encontraba postrada en cama aún convaleciente por sus recientes heridas de bala. Chika permanecía a su lado cuidando de su hermana.

Las hermanas Kazuno hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva petición de Kanan. Mito rabió al oírlas, su pacto con el nuevo señor Kurosawa comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, aunque apenas lo había tolerado desde un inicio. Eran enemigos que se habían unido por causa de un enemigo común, solo que se preguntaba si los beneficios superaban realmente los problemas que estaban teniendo.

—¿Podrás hacerlo sola? —preguntó Mito—. Lleva contigo a Leah y a los hombres que creas necesarios —le ordenó aún con cierta dificultad, las emociones fuertes y exaltarse le producían dolor.

—Eso haré —se inclinó para agradecer que tuviera confianza en ella.

—Iré contigo también —se ofreció Chika de inmediato pero ni Sarah ni Mito aceptaron su propuesta.

—Tú te quedas aquí —dijo Mito—, necesito que seas mis ojos en la casa Kurosawa. Así como estoy no puedo velar por nuestros intereses. Deja que ellas se encarguen de lo demás.

—Pero Mito-oneechan… no puedo… Sarah —apeló a la que era su esposa y está no se inmutó.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí —Leah fue la que habló.

Sarah hizo una reverencia y sin querer oír más de hacia la puerta para irse.

—¡Sarah-san! —le gritó Chika pero esta no le hizo caso.

—¡Dejala! Entiende que ella no quiere exponerte a ese peligro —Mito le llamó la atención para que dejara ir a su esposa—. Cumple tu parte también y asume mi lugar frente a Kanan —con dificultad se incorporó levemente—. Como tanto has deseado, ahora tú llevarás por unos días la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de la familia Takami mientras me recupero.

—Pero…

Quiso replicar de nuevo, decir algo pero ya Sarah había dejado la habitación y Leah lo estaba haciendo ahora. No se suponía que era así cómo debían ser las cosas, tal vez por un tiempo lo habría querido de ese modo, pero todo había cambiado ahora. No podía decir que amaba a Sarah pero ciertamente había aprendido a quererla de algún modo, aunque a Leah le tenía un cariño especial como su mejor amiga. Conocía la gravedad de lo que iban a hacer, desafiar a los Sonoda era desafiar al emperador mismo y la muerte era el menor de los castigos si las atrapaban.

~•~

Prepararon todo para partir lo más pronto que pudieron. Llevaron consigo a una cuadrilla de los mejores que estaban en la familia Kazuno y Takami, aquellos que conocían el ancestral arte de la muerte silenciosa, los guerreros de las sombras, ninjas. Necesitaban discreción para su tarea y era el momento de que sus verdaderos talentos salieran a flote.

Era un grupo discreto de siete guerreros más ellas dos. Con lo cual esperaban pasar desapercibidas como unos simples viajeros errantes. Tardaron apenas unos tres días en alcanzar la pequeña Shinjuku, al pie de la capital. Se quedaron a las afueras esperando a camuflarse con los que a diario pasaban o visitaban el pueblo en su camino a la ciudad.

La guardia que cuidaba la muralla que rodeaba el pueblo se notaba de una gran capacidad bélica. No se parecían en nada a las improvisadas guardias de los daimyō de los alrededores de Fuji. Sus armaduras eran mucho mejores, sus armas eran más cuidadas y de mejor calidad, además de que se notaba la disciplina en cada uno de sus movimientos. Los habían estado vigilando por al menos un par de días desde que habían llegado.

Disfrazarse de simples campesinos parecía una treta que no resultaría tan fácil de llevar a cabo, aunque escabullirse trepando el muro era más complicado de realizar aún. Sólo que ellas conocían los artes del engaño y gracias a ello y a su paciencia estudiando a sus oponentes lograron encontrar la manera de entrar sin levantar sospechas. Por separado fueron ingresando. Los primeros en entrar se aseguraron de ir por noticias de sus contactos en el pueblo y fue así que se enteraron de que Sonoda Umi-dono había detenido a sus visitas posponiendo su encuentro con el emperador.

Por lo que averiguaron, además de lo anterior, el emperador estaba atendiendo asuntos personales, algunos especulaban por su salud, y había pospuesto toda entrevista hasta comienzos del verano, lo cual no sería hasta dentro de unas semanas. Con lo cual tenían el tiempo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo su empresa.

Estudiaron los movimientos entre los sirvientes de la casa Sonoda e incluso lograron ver a su presa principal. Al parecer Sonoda-san gustaba de llevar a Dia-san a sus recorridos matutinos por el pueblo y la capital y estaban ausentes buena parte del día. La joven esposa de Dia-san por su parte pasaba su tiempo en compañía de Kotori-sama, la esposa de Sonoda-san. Ellas salían frecuentemente al mercado del pueblo a escoger lo más fresco de la comida y algunas mercaderías que eran adquiridas para gusto de la señora de la casa, telas, hilos, artículos extranjeros que llegaban solo para ella desde Osaka.

También habían logrado ver a la hermana menor de los Kurosawa, Ruby, ella acompañaba en ocasiones a su cuñada y a la anfitriona de la casa en sus paseos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba a solas evitando a todos a su alrededor, solo había ocasiones en que la chica que les había tomado el pelo en Subashiri se encontraba con ella y discutían de manera aguerrida para al final decirse que no volverían a verse o hablar y en otras solo se besaban para separarse e irse diciendo que eso no se iba a repetir.

Todo esto lo habían logrado saber al colarse entre los sirvientes de la casa. Aunque no estaban entre los de la línea principal, que eso era mejor para no delatarse y exponerse a ser descubiertas si alguna las llegaba a reconocer. A pesar de que habían cambiado sus peinados, modos e incluso su acento. Había alguien que podía reconocerlas aún con sus artilugios y esa era Sakurauchi Riko. La chica servía a la esposa de Dia-san y cuando no estaba con ella estaba con Watanabe-san. Este último solía estar siempre junto a Dia-san y por consiguiente acompañaba a los amos en sus tareas.

Era conveniente mantener un perfil bajo siendo sirvientes de segunda línea, estos eran ignorados la mayor parte del tiempo aunque Kotori-san se tomaba su tiempo para acercarse a cada uno y saber de sus problemas y sus necesidades, muchos amaban su amabilidad y su gran corazón por eso eran leales hasta la muerte por convicción y no por obligación, lo cual hacía aún más fuerte su lazo con la familia a la que servían.

Por lo que supieron, la pareja de esposos Sonoda tenía dos herederos. Un chico un poco menor que Leah que en ese momento estaba estudiando en el extranjero, está en Korea, y una joven un año menor que él que estaba al cuidado de unos amigos muy preciados para la familia Sonoda en Osaka.

Todo aquel teatro les había tomado su tiempo, poco más de dos semanas y pronto recibieron un mensaje de Fuji, Kanan exigía resultados a la brevedad. Tendrían que actuar pronto.

La oportunidad vino a ellas con la festividad de inicio de mayo. Una de las deidades del pueblo celebraba en esas fechas y la mayor parte estaría tan ocupado en los preparativos y en la celebración que podrían hacer su tarea sin grandes obstáculos. Estaba decidido.

~•~

Los días en Shinjuku eran buenos y tranquilos y Hanamaru apreciaba eso. Podía descansar de saber que Dia estaba en peligro y ahora solo disfrutaba de los días a su lado en esa apacible calma. Todo estaba perfecto entre ellas. Dormían juntas por las noches y Maru había dejado atrás las pesadillas hasta casi volverse un recuerdo que ya no le preocupaba. Amaba estar en los brazos de su esposa pero había algo que empezaba a ganarse terreno en su mente y su corazón, un nuevo y extraño sentimiento que la hacía sonrojar y sentir un calor raro surgiendo de su cuerpo.

No entendía del todo lo que pasaba pero una cosa era segura, anhelaba volver a besar a Dia como en aquel día que habían salido de paseo a ver los cerezos en flor. Sólo había un problema, no sabía cómo iniciar de nuevo una situación así y comenzaba a desesperar cada vez que Dia la besaba en la frente para dormir o si corría con suerte la besaba en los labios en apenas un beso casto. Al parecer estar en la casa Sonoda la había vuelto recatada a un grado que Hanamaru empezaba a odiarlo.

No ayudaba el hecho de que su primo, You-chan, y Riko-san tenían sus escarceos amorosos en casi cualquier lugar sin importarles nada. En más de una ocasión había interrumpido su sesión de besos en las mañanas antes de que partiera You a cumplir sus deberes. Hanamaru envidiaba un poco a Riko y no es que Dia no fuera linda con ella en sus despedidas, solo quería un poco de ese deseo que parecían desbordar aquellas dos.

Fue peor cuando una noche cuando aún Dia estaba con Sonoda-san discutiendo sobre filosofía y poesía, que a ambas apasionaba, Hanamaru pidió permiso para retirarse aprovechando que Kotori-san lo había hecho. Iba camino a su dormitorio, aunque había desviado un poco sus pasos para saludar a You-chan y las otras chicas, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Era un ruido bastante escandaloso que la hizo sonrojar por la naturaleza del mismo. Aún así sintió curiosidad y tratando de no delatarse se acercó hasta donde creyó provenía aquel extraño sonido.

Se vio llegando a la que era la habitación de You y Riko y supo cuál era la razón de aquellos ruidos. Su corazón latía con rapidez y su piel se enchino cuando por una rendija de la puerta de entrada vio esa escena. You estaba completamente desnudo sobre Riko, que también estaba desnuda. Está aprisionaba sus caderas con sus piernas y sus manos hacían lo mismo alrededor de su espalda. Riko tenía los ojos cerrados pero su boca estaba abierta gimiendo sin control pidiendo a You ir más profundo y más fuerte.

Hanamaru no entendió cómo es que estaba pasando aquello y no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo. Ya era bastante vergonzoso haber visto lo que había visto que arriesgarse a ser descubierta como una pervertida que miraba cosas privadas.

Sus mejillas, su rostro completo, estaban rojos al máximo y ese color permaneció por mucho tiempo en su cara, ni que decir de la imagen que parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su mente. Tenía el corazón acelerado, el pulso agitado y sus manos temblaban de un modo que jamás había sentido. No era algo que hubiera experimentado antes.

Pensó en lo que había sucedido con Kanan, creyó que aquel temblor podía ser causa del miedo por su mala experiencia pero desechó la idea. Riko no sufría como ella lo había hecho, no, Riko lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió avivarse su sentimiento de envidia y una pequeña ambición se abrió paso en su corazón. El único beso apasionado que Dia le había dado comenzó a acosarla y solo empeoró cuando Dia llegó al poco tiempo al cuarto para dormir.

Hanamaru quiso fingir su sueño pero sentía que su respiración agitada la delataría y apretó los ojos con fuerza dándole la espalda a Dia, quién estaba ajena a lo que sucedía con su pequeña esposa. Maru la oyó cambiarse de ropa y poco después acomodarse a su lado en el futón. Hanamaru dejó de respirar cuando las manos de Dia su colocaron en su cintura y la atrajeron a su cuerpo. El calor de Dia la rodeo y creyó que moriría en ese instante. Sentir el aliento de su esposa en su cuello y el suave movimiento de su pecho cuando se quedó dormida, casi al instante, la hicieron imaginar cómo sería…

No, se negó a llevar su mente a esos terrenos. Aquello le traía malos recuerdos. Pudo oír claramente la voz de Kanan diciéndole que pensara en él como si fuera Dia. Lo había intentado en aquel momento pensando que así sería más llevadero pero ahora esa imagen la acosaba y no sabía si podría olvidarla con facilidad. Sin embargo no se daría por vencida. Hizo a un lado ese recuerdo y deslizó su cuerpo más cerca de Dia. Sintiendo su cercanía, su esposa atrajo todavía más sus caderas y acarició su cintura. Ese gesto hizo que Maru gimoteara apenas audible.

Pensó en cómo se sentiría que esas manos la tocaran de manera lasciva. Las manos de Dia eran suaves aunque tenían algunas cicatrices que volvían irregular su piel. Se preguntó cómo sería eso. Sentir ese tacto.

El calor la invadió, o tal vez solo era el calor de la primavera, y buscó abrirse un poco el vestido que traía puesto para dormir. Su pecho sobresalió libre dejando que el fresco de la noche pudiera calmar su calor. Dia se revolvió para darse la vuelta pero Maru se lo impidió y tomó sus manos y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, las llevó hasta sus pechos. Se mordió los labios cuando los dedos de Dia la tocaron y trato de callarse pero un leve jadeo salió de su boca.

—¿Es… estás bien? —oyó la voz adormilada de Dia y soltó sus manos alejándola con rapidez cubriéndose el pecho.

—S… si… ~zura —dijo casi sin voz.

—¿Tienes calor? —Dia se incorporó aún con los ojos medio cerrados tratando de abrirlos para ver a la pobre Maru que solo quería desaparecer por lo que había estado haciendo.

—Un poco ~zura —habló insegura.

—Procuraré no abrazarte para no sofocarte —le dió un beso en sus cabellos castaños y se giró dándole la espalda para caer en el sueño enseguida.

Maru respiro tranquila pero aún podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Se tocó los pechos y de regaño de nuevo. Tenía que dejar eso, era demasiado atrevido. Con dificultades y luego de dar muchas vueltas pudo dormir, aunque ni en sus sueños pudo estar tranquila. Sólo estaba Dia y sus manos recorriendola por todo su cuerpo.

~•~

La mañana siguiente y la que le siguió a esa fueron bastante malas para Hanamaru. El calor no parecía querer irse aún cuando tomaba baños de agua fría y trataba de mantenerse serena y tranquila con la costura y las manualidades que hacía con Kotori-san. Sólo que no podía concentrarse en nada. Sus manos sufrieron con la aguja que en más de una ocasión logró colarse hasta su piel y herirla con su punta. Al final se dió por vencida y solo suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Está todo bien? —levantó la vista para mirar a Kotori-san preocupada por ella.

—Zura~... Si, está todo bien —se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, no quería que descubrieran la razón de su desasosiego.

—Quizás un poco de aire fresco vendría bien, los calores han empezado a ser más duros en estos últimos días —Kotori dejó a un lado su costura y se levantó de su lugar.

Hanamaru hizo lo mismo casi por inercia y la acompañó hacia uno de los patios de la casa. Caminaron por algún tiempo solo con el sonido de los pájaros que solían visitar aquel jardín y Maru aún con los nervios a flor de piel en cada paso. Era bastante penoso, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar esto con alguien. Tal vez Kotori-san comprendería, de entre todas las personas, lo que le pasaba, después de todo ella también estaba casada con una mujer.

—Este… —se revolvió jalando la manga de su yukata sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Estás preocupada Hanamaru-san —habló la mujer mayor y le señaló una pequeña banca en un rincón del jardín—, tomemos asiento y platiquemos de lo que te tiene contrariada.

—¡Eh! Si… ~zura —asintió yendo hasta donde se le había indicado.

Kotori dejo que el silencio volviera a plantarse entre las dos, Maru seguía nerviosa y sus manos la delataban demasiado, pues no podían estar quietas por un momento. Quiso hablar pero al abrir la boca las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua. No sabía cómo plantear de manera correcta sus dudas.

—Yo… eh… —pasó saliva con pesar—, zura~... —su cara estaba roja—. Yo… quería saber… ¿cómo fue la primera vez que… cuando usted y Sonoda-san? —se calló de golpe al oír la leve risa provenir de Kotori.

—Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad —la interrumpió Kotori de su pequeño dilema—, estaba igual o más nerviosa de pensar en mi noche de bodas —sonrió evocando el momento mientras veía en la distancia—, y creo que estás actuando como yo en aquel entonces —volvió a reír esta vez viendo a Maru—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Tenía la idea de que esa parte ya la habían pasado —señaló lo obvio, su vientre.

—Bueno… no, Kotori-san, usted sabe lo que pasó sobre ello ~zura —agachó la cabeza y la mujer mayor tocó su hombro.

—Es verdad, disculpa mi falta —acarició un mechón de su cabello—. Umi-chan no me dijo mucho al respecto, solo lo necesario. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —una sonrisa cálida y benevolente salió del rostro de Kotori y Maru obtuvo la confianza que necesitaba para contarle todo.

Kotori-sama la dejó hablar tanto cuanto quiso, Hanamaru no se limitó y dejo salir todas y cada uno de sus temores, angustias y también de sus esperanzas y las cosas buenas que había compartido con Dia. Sólo que llegó el momento de hablar de eso que estaba atormentando su corazón en los últimos días.

—Podría decirte muchas cosas, consejos sobre ello, pero creo que el mejor que puedo darte es que hables con tu esposa —Maru suspiró a lo que dijo Kotori.

—Solo que… es complicado ~zura —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Cómo hablar de eso cuando apenas podemos tomarnos de las manos y besarnos? Ella no quiere lastimarme ni traerme malos momentos por lo sucedido con su hermano ~zura, ¿así cómo puedo decirle que la necesito de esa manera?

—De la misma manera en que me lo has dicho a mí —le sostuvo la mano para darle ánimos—. Tal vez descubras que ella está en la misma situación que tú.

—No lo creo, ella es tan… serena ~zura —dijo sin ganas.

—Son jóvenes, están en la flor de la vida, es normal que sientan esos deseos —se río de manera discreta—. Umi-chan era tan apasionada en ese tiempo, aún lo es, pero antes no podíamos contenernos de estar juntas.

—Realmente no sé si podamos hacer algo así Dia y yo —siguió con sus ánimos por los suelos—. Tal vez lo intente pero no estoy segura ~zura.

—Tomense su tiempo —sugirió Kotori—. Si Honoka-chan y Nozomi-chan estuvieran aquí seguramente armarían un plan para hacer que ustedes puedan estar juntas —puso una mano en su boca para reír con discreción pues esta sonrisa era aún más sonora que las anteriores—. Ya pensaremos en algo —dijo más para sí que para Maru.

Después de esa conversación, Hanamaru pudo estar con un peso menos encima aunque no había logrado resolver su problema. No cuando se topó con Riko y Yohane que la buscaban para atender algunos pendientes. Ver a Riko le traía a su mente ese momento privado y no podía con la vergüenza que le daba el recordar todo aquello.

—¿Estas bien Maru-chan? —preguntó Yohane al ver su cara colorada, desde el día anterior Maru se había estado comportando extraño y aún no sabían la razón de esto.

—¡Si, estoy bien ~zura! —exclamó exaltada, cansada de que todos solo le preguntarán eso.

—Esta bien —la miró con extrañeza Yohane—, solo era una pregunta, no tienes que alterarte.

—¡No me alteró ~zura! —reaccionó en el mismo modo que antes.

—¿Hanamaru-san? —Riko la llamó por su nombre pero la chica evitó mirarla—. Ya sé que no quiere que le digamos esto, pero al parecer no está bien.

—Solo… solo vayamos a… hacer lo que tenemos que hacer ~zura —dijo echándose a andar y las dos chicas solo se vieron sin entender nada.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria, ni aún leyendo sus preciados libros pudo conseguir la tranquilidad, tanto como en el día anterior como en este, solo daba miradas furtivas a Riko que se entretenía pasando algunos apuntes de Yohane a un tomo sobre sus tratados de herbología. Sólo que la mirada de Maru no había pasado desapercibida para Riko que podía sentir sus ojos miel perforandola todo el tiempo. Lo dejo pasar el primer día pero ahora era bastante difícil ignorarlo.

Aprovechó un momento en el cual Yohane tuvo que salir de la habitación donde estaban para hablarle a Hanamaru. Tenía que parar aquello.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó tomándola por sorpresa pues prácticamente había saltado en su lugar al oírla.

—Nada ~zura, nada sucede. ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo? —contestó nerviosa.

—Ha estado rara desde ayer —entrecerró los ojos y Maru se revolvió inquieta.

—Yo… bueno es que… —se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró con seguro para evitar que alguien entrara—. Lo siento Riko-san —se inclinó para disculparse.

—¿Por qué se disculpa? —la chica se alarmó y de inmediato fue a levantar a Maru, pues no entendía a qué venía aquello.

—Por error… yo… les ví ~zura —aún con sus palabras, Riko siguió sin entender, era muy vago—. A… a ti y a You-chan haciendo… cosas.

—¡Oh! —dijo escueta ahora sí entendiendo a qué se refería—. En ese caso la que debe disculparse soy yo.

—No ~zura, fue mi error —se apresuró a decir—. En realidad… hay algo que me gustaría saber.

—¿De You y de mí? —parpadeó avergonzada y Maru también se avergonzó.

—No… no de ese modo ~zura —agitó las manos con vehemencia—. Es solo que tengo algunas dudas.

—¿Qué clase de dudas? —la miró curiosa ya que la vergüenza inicial estaba pasando.

—Es sobre… ¿Cómo lo hacen dos chicas ~zura? —lo dijo directo sin rodeos porque pensó que de ese modo sería menos complicado recibir una respuesta aunque estaba sumamente apenada por su comportamiento poco recatado.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de nuevo extrañada—. ¿Ustedes aún no? —habló de Dia y Maru y ésta lo negó—. Bueno, entonces, hay algunas cosas por hablar.

Se compuso para que pudieran charlar con seriedad y calma, era un tema que podía llegar a ser muy delicado pero esperaba poder ayudarle de algún modo. Cosa que Maru apreció. Poco a poco su conversación fue haciéndose más amena y los nervios del principio fueron disminuyendo en favor de la emoción de conocer nuevas cosas. Sólo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, Yohane regreso y tuvieron que callarse. Si ya era penoso hablarlo con Riko, no se imaginaba haciéndolo con Yohane, aunque dudaba que esta última tuviera algún tipo de experiencia.

Las conclusiones a las que había llegado al final de ese día, durante la cena en compañía del resto, fue que:

Primero, buscar la forma de que hubiera un encuentro entre las dos y que pareciera algo casual y no planeado o rebuscado para que no se sintiera cohibida u obligada, en el caso de Dia. Aún estaba pendiente la cuestión de su embarazo que podría ser una razón para que Dia no la hubiera tocado hasta entonces, por lo que había dicho Riko.

Segundo, debía buscar la manera de hablar sobre ello con Dia, esperaba que su nivel de confianza fuera suficiente para abordar este tema sin que su esposa la tachara de pervertida, en caso de que lo primero no funcionara.

Así que con convicción, cuando se retiraron a su habitación después de la cena, Hanamaru tomó la iniciativa de dar el primer paso.

Dejó que Dia leyera por algún rato mientras ella peinaba su cabello y cambiaba sus ropas, solo que no lo hizo como acostumbraba, detrás de un biombo que servía como división y como vestidor para que Dia no viera su desnudez. Con algo de temblor fue despojándose de sus prendas, aunque no era como si Dia no la hubiera visto desnuda antes.

Su esposa parecía estar más interesada en su libro que en verla. Se quitó su yukata quedando en su ropa interior que sustituyó por una nueva para dormir. Se llevó su tiempo para que Dia pudiera apreciar su cuerpo pero no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción. Dia solo se mantenía viendo su libro sin levantar la vista. Eso le bajo los ánimos pero no se rindió.

Fue a la cama retirando las mantas, pues hacía calor y antes de entrar en ella, tomó un paño que humedeció con agua de un cuenco que estaba al pie y comenzó a pasarlo por sus brazos, pecho y piernas dejando que el agua goteara por su piel, incluso sujeto su cabello en una cola de caballo para que el paño pasará por su nuca y refrescará su cuello. Se giró para ver si Dia tenia sus ojos en ella, pero esta no levantaba la vista de su libro.

Eso más que desanimarla en esta ocasión la hizo enfadar.

—Dia —la llamó, aunque está pareció no escuchar—. Dia —de nuevo la llamó y ahora sí los ojos de su esposa estaban en ella—, podrías ayudarme —le pidió mostrándole el paño mojado y señalando su espalda.

—Si, claro —dijo y dejo su libro a un lado yendo hasta Maru.

Agarró el paño y viendo cómo Hanamaru se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa para dejar al descubierto su espalda y su pecho en consecuencia, aunque esté lo cubrió con sus brazos. Maru no podía observar a Dia a sus espaldas pero está tardó un poco en comenzar su labor. Con cuidado, Dia paso el paño procurando mojar lo más que pudo su piel. No tardó mucho, en realidad no tardó casi nada,

—Está listo —pronunció dejando el paño en un costado—. Debo cambiar mi ropa para dormir.

Dicho eso, se levantó sin esperar una respuesta y fue hasta la habitación contigua para cambiarse. Maru la espero en la cama, aún tenía una última cosa por hacer y después de eso tal vez lo dejaría por la paz.

Dia tardó en regresar y meterse a la cama. Cuando Maru al fin sintió su peso sobre el futón y espero su abrazo, este no llegó. Por lo que se giró para saber porqué razón, Dia estaba dándole la espalda. Cosa que se le hizo extraña, así que fue ella quién se pegó para abrazarla. Sintió un ligero temblor y luego las manos de Dia tomando las suyas para girarse boca arriba y verla.

—¿No tienes calor? —habló con dificultad y carraspeó al final.

—No tanto si duermo ligera —dijo y Dia se dió cuenta de que su torso estaba parcialmente desnudo.

—El… el frío de la noche podría hacerte enfermar —se levantó para buscar las mantas y cubrir su cuerpo solo que Maru también hizo el mismo movimiento quedando las dos sentadas y Maru sosteniendo sus manos.

La tenue luz de una vela iluminaba ligeramente la habitación y los ojos de Dia se habían acostumbrado ya a la escasez de luz y pudo ver los grandes senos de su esposa frente a ella. Trago pesado pero empeoró todo cuando los brazos de Maru rodearon su cuello empujandola al futón de nuevo.

—¡¿Hanamaru?! —se alarmó—. ¿Estas bien?

La chica solo quería ignorar esa pregunta pero al final no lo hizo y solo recargo más su peso sobre su esposa.

—No, yo… Dia, yo solo quiero…

—¡Dormir! Necesitas dormir —dijo con voz temblorosa al fin teniendo una reacción.

—¡No! ¡Te necesito a ti! —dicho eso, busco los labios de Dia.

Con sorpresa Dia la recibió y aunque en un inicio no respondió, pues estaba todavía petrificada, sus manos fueran las que respondieron primero. Sujetó la cintura de Maru quien sintió sus dedos oprimir sus costados yendo poco a poco hacia arriba. En algún punto la rigidez de los labios de Dia cedió y comenzó a moverlos para corresponder el beso. No solo eso, empujó a Maru para ponerla contra el futón siendo ella quién quedó encima. Esa era la reacción que quería Hanamaru.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, llegando al punto en el que sus lenguas eran quienes hablaban por ellas. La respiración se fue volviendo pesada y la piel de Hanamaru estaba tan caliente que todo lo que había hecho antes para refrescarse simplemente parecía no haberse hecho en realidad. Gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Dia rozar con el borde de sus pechos y fue ese gemido el que pareció volver a la realidad a Dia.

Se separó aún con la agitación en su respiración y su cara roja por lo que estaba haciendo. Maru la sujeto esperando que continuara con lo que hacían pero Dia solo hizo más grande la distancia.

—¡Espera por favor! —se sentó tratando de no mirar más de la cuenta.

—¡Dia! —Hanamaru quiso abrazarla pero se contuvo.

—Estamos cruzando una línea que no deberíamos hacerlo aún —explicó para que Maru comprendiera—, estás embarazada y luego de lo que pasaste, no quiero que sufras por lo que sucedió con... con él. No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo vas a hacer —Maru sujetó la tela de la ropa de Dia en un gesto caso de mendicidad—, esto es algo que quiero.

—¿Estás segura? —Dia buscó sus ojos y acunó con su palma la mejilla de Maru.

—Si —recargo su rostro en la mano de su esposa cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de su caricia.

—Podemos ir poco a poco, no hay porque apresurarnos —insistió pero Maru se negó enérgicamente.

—No, esto es algo que quiero, aunque…

—Podemos parar cuando te sientas incómoda o algo no te guste —completó Dia sabiendo que probablemente eso sería algo que sucedería—. Sólo, si esto es lo que deseas, te pido me des un poco de tiempo, quiero que esto sea especial.

—¿Tiempo? —la miró extrañada, tiempo era algo que no estaba en sus deseos.

—Si, he estado conversando con Sonoda-san y Watanabe-san sobre esto y quiero que nuestra primera vez juntas sea una buena experiencia para las dos, en especial para ti —la beso en un pequeño toque de sus labios—. Quiero hacerlo bien y que disfrutes de ello sin que tengas un mal recuerdo que venga a arruinar las cosas.

Maru desvío la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara de vergüenza. Sabía que estaba presionando a Dia y ahora se daba cuenta de su proceder. Estaba actuando mal.

—¿Hanamaru? —la llamó con preocupación.

—No, tienes razón —intentó contener su llanto—. Perdón por obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres con una persona como yo ~zura. Fui tonta al creer que…

—No Hanamaru, no digas eso —Dia la atrajo para abrazarla—. Te lo he dicho antes, nada de lo que pasó disminuyó ni un poco tu valor como persona, por el contrario, para mí eres lo más valioso que podría tener nunca. Te amo, te amo tanto que tengo miedo de dar un paso y alejarte de mi con mi descuido —la apartó un poco para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

Maru aún gimoteaba con sus ojos rojos por la irritación de sus lágrimas. Eso partió el corazón de Dia que lo que menos deseaba era darle algún motivo para sufrir de esa manera.

—Quiero que el desastre que fui la primera vez que me acerque a ti no empañe lo nuestro, mucho menos que el fantasma de la atrocidad que cometimos en tu contra se interponga en nuestra felicidad —esta vez fue Dia quién luchó por mantener sus ojos libres de humedad—. Sabes que voy a dedicar mi vida entera para resarcir ese error y no por la culpabilidad, sino porque te amo. Por eso quiero hacerlo bien y no forzar las cosas contigo.

—Pero… tú no lo estás haciendo, soy yo quien está forzando las cosas —gimoteo entre sollozos—. Yo… en verdad quiero intentarlo…

—Lo haremos entonces y no estás forzando nada —se acercó a besarla en la frente—, yo también quiero esto tanto como tú, no sabes cuánto, solo permite regalarnos algo hermoso para que podamos recordar ese momento para el resto de nuestras vidas como algo único y especial, que yo también lo quiero atesorar del mismo modo.

Maru asintió limpiando sus mejillas y recargo su cara en el pecho de Dia, que solo subió su ropa hasta cubrir su torso por completo, quería evitar la tentación. La acunó en sus brazos y la llevó a recargarse en la cama para conciliar el sueño. Cuando sus sollozos menguaron liberó su abrazo pero Maru no la soltó a ella. Dejó que poco a poco el cansancio se hiciera presente y que las emociones se fueran calmando hasta que el sueño fue lo único que prevaleció.

Mañana sería un día distinto.

~•~

Muy temprano, al día siguiente, se levantó. Hanamaru aún dormía y procuro no molestarla, así que en silencio dejó la habitación para ocuparse de ese asunto importante. Tenía que apresurarse, por el bien de sí misma tenía que hacer los arreglos necesarios lo más pronto posible. Otro día de provocaciones de Hanamaru no podría sobrevivirlos sin atentar contra su salud. Había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol o de lo contrario habría terminado cediendo a sus propios deseos carnales.

Quién podía culparla. Hanamaru era hermosa, solo pensar en ella le producía un calor interno que no se iba tan fácilmente. Recordar la suavidad de su piel, las formas de su cuerpo y el olor que desprendía solo la hacían desear con más ganas el ir y querer besarla, tocarla, amarla.

—¿Así que eso pasó anoche? —You la miró con cierta gama de echarse a reír pero luchando por mantener una cara de seriedad.

—Si —la miró con una ceja levantada—, iba a ir con Sonoda-san para hablar de esto únicamente pero creí que podrías ayudarme también —la siguió mirando con un poco de mala cara—. ¡Podrías no reirte de mí!

—¡Oh lo siento, lo siento! —se golpeó el pecho y las mejillas para calmarse, lo que menos quería era hacer enfadar a Dia—. Sólo me sorprende, no pensé que Maru-chan fuera tan osada.

—Bueno, el punto no es ese —tosió para calmarse—, el punto es que tengo que hacer algo.

—Entiendo —You se cruzó de brazos pensando profundamente, tanto que su cara se volvió un gesto gracioso—, ¿exactamente qué quiere hacer?

—Pues… —se sonrojo furiosamente y los nervios se hicieron presentes—, tú sabes…

You la vió, los gestos que hizo con las manos y tuvo que contenerse de no reír. Era hilarante ver a Kurosawa Dia sufriendo por un tema como ese.

—Yo sé —agitó la cabeza afirmando—, aunque lo que sé no le va a gustar quién me lo enseñó —hizo una mueca con los labios—. Aunque eso no tiene que afectar ahora, si sirve de algo que así sea.

Eso último Dia no entendió a qué se refería pero lo dejo pasar, puesto que You lo había dicho más para sí que para ella.

—¿Entonces? —retomó el tema.

—¡Oh sí! —tronó los dedos regresando a la plática—. ¿Usted ha tenido algún encuentro antes? No es que sea chismoso, es para saber si tiene alguna experiencia y no partir de cero —aclaró rápidamente.

—Bueno —giró los ojos, no quería decir esa parte vergonzosa—, un poco, pero no precisamente con una mujer y no del modo en que se espera que cumpla un papel masculino en esta relación.

You volvió a fruncir el ceño pensando profundamente mientras ponía una mano en su mentón y sacaba la lengua, verla hacer esas caras era realmente grandioso, concluyó Dia.

—No es como que deba interpretar un papel establecido, usted puede hacer lo que desee —le explicó aún manteniendo el ceño fruncido—. Con lo que esté cómoda y con lo que ella también se sienta bien. Tocarla, dejarse tocar, amarla o dejarse amar. ¿Quién pone las reglas? Sólo ustedes.

—Eso me ayuda y a la vez no —dijo sincera—. Ahora tengo más dudas sobre todo, aunque tenemos toda la mañana para resolverlas, no creo que a Sonoda-san le moleste que hablemos de eso —You la miró con escepticismo.

—Sonoda-san es un poco más… recatada en esos temas —se rascó la cabeza—. No creo que sea tan buena idea pero podemos pedirle su ayuda para otras cosas.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué cosas? —tuvo que darle la razón en eso y no lo discutió.

—¡Tengo algunas ideas! —dijo emocionado—. Que la última vez no fue tan mal ese paseo por los cerezos. ¡Así que vamos a por ello! ¡A toda máquina, Yousoro!

Guiño un ojo y ambas fueron a hacer sus deberes con Sonoda-san.

~•~

—¿Y bien? ¿Está listo? —pregunto Leah a su hermana que regresaba de atender su tarea matutina.

—Es tiempo —dijo colocando su katana delante de ellas—, aprovecharemos cuando esté vulnerable.

~•~


	51. Chapter 51

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Well nuevo capítulo, que se tardó un poco en salir del horno pues estaba en bloqueó debido a que al parecer suelo hacer más caso a los comentarios negativos que a los que realmente deberían animarme a seguir. Puede que el smut no sea del gusto de todos, pero a mí me gusta y es lo que importa, no si a una persona o personas les agrada o no. De si es bueno o malo, no lo sé, no creo llegar a las proezas de mis fickers favoritos pero aprendo mucho de ellos y trato de hacer algo que pueda al menos ser considerado decente._

 _Por si se preguntan quienes son mis fickers favoritos y mi parámetro a seguir son RaeDMagdon y ZippyZapmeister. El primero especialista en ftnr y Omegaverse y el segundo en contenido maduro o explícito de Love Live, en especial de DiaMaru o Kanan en cualquier ship._

 _Anyway, espero les guste el capítulo y les aviso que estamos llegando a la parte final de esta historia. Ahora sí._

~•~

Sus manos temblaban sin control por eso mismo las había escondido debajo de su túnica. Estaba esperando impaciente en un rincón de la gran casa Sonoda. Como en la ocasión anterior, You y Riko se estaba encargando de hacer la labor de los preparativos. Sólo que esta vez Dia no había participado tanto como hubiera querido, aunque aportó bastantes ideas, era You quien se encargó de administrar los recursos que puso a disposición Sonoda-san.

You le había pedido que solo se concentrará en pensar cómo llevaría a cabo todo el acto pues al final era lo más importante, hacer sentir bien a Hanamaru, cómoda y protegida. Una tarea que era difícil y que le había costado más de una noche en vela. No es que no llegara a pensar en Hanamaru de esa manera, de hecho últimamente era algo que rondaba su mente más frecuentemente. La noche anterior había sido demasiado para su corazón y sus nervios. Si fuera otra situación, no habría dudado en tomar a Hanamaru sin dilación.

Todo su acto de seducción le había provocado un casi infarto y aunque trato de resistir lo más que pudo, la verdad es que desde el inicio sus ojos estaban atentos a cada movimiento de su esposa, solo lo había disimulado. Suspiró pesado observando la caja que Kotori-san había traído para ella como un presente de bodas atrasado. Después de ver el contenido ahora solo tenía miedo de volver a abrirlo. Le aterraba la idea de tener que usar algo así, aunque You le asegurara que no había ningún problema.

Su dilema estaba en si debía o no representar el papel que se esperaba de ella. Sonoda-san no había sido de mucha ayuda en ese tema pues solo se había puesto roja, se había atragantado y dicho que ayudaría pero no más. Kotori-san le había dedicado palabras de calma y el regalo, que estaba reticente en utilizar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Riko apareció junto con otro grupo de mujeres, sirvientes de la casa, que llegaron a disponer la habitación. Eso sólo aumentó su intranquilidad, parecía revivir una vieja escena que no le gusto en lo más mínimo. No tardaron mucho, Riko las despidió y se quedó con Dia y You apareció comiendo una manzana de lo más relajada lo cual exasperó a Dia.

—¿Estás lista? —sonrió mientras mordía su manzana.

—No… no lo estoy —dijo manteniendo sus manos bajo resguardo en su túnica—. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente —gruño de mal humor.

—No es como que puedan ir por cualquier lugar haciendo "eso" —le contestó You con una sonrisa que ruborizó a Dia y Riko contuvo una risa.

—No, sé que no pero esto es prácticamente igual a nuestra noche de bodas —hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Solo debe estar tranquila —habló Riko.

—Eso es algo difícil de hacer en este momento —sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

—No debes preocuparte más —You levanto los pulgares—, iré por Maru-chan ahora, solo quería cerciorarme de tu estado.

—¿Es tiempo ya? —hizo un gesto de terror que empujó al fondo regresando a su manera estoica.

—Lo es —respondió escueta You—. Vamos Riko-chan —ambas dejaron a Dia a solas.

De nuevo solamente era ella, en el pasillo afuera de la habitación. Sintió el sudor en sus manos debido al nerviosismo y trató de buscar algo en que entretenerse. Corrió la puerta de entrada de la habitación y pasó al interior. Su estómago dio un vuelco cuando contemplo lo que había ahí. No espero a verlo todo y simplemente salió con el mismo impulso de regreso al pasillo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El mareo la hizo poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinarse para vomitar, solo que no lo hizo. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta calmarse, justo a tiempo cuando Riko y You llegaron escoltando a Hanamaru que le sonrió con timidez. Su bella sonrisa ánimo su corazón pero también lo oprimió cuando volvió a la realidad. De nuevo ocultó sus manos en su túnica e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Dia-san! —la saludo Hanamaru también inclinándose.

Los ojos de Dia y Hanamaru se encontraron y un pequeño y ligero rubor pintó las mejillas de ambas mujeres. You y Riko las dejaron a solas sin decir una palabra, solo You palmeó el hombro de su prima para darle ánimos e hizo un saludo militar a Dia. Riko les dedicó una sincera sonrisa de apoyo antes de irse.

Se quedaron a solas en silencio, a Dia se le dificultó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, todo su discurso había sido borrado de su mente y solo podía ver a su hermosa esposa en ese lindo traje de grandes flores amarillas sobre la tela blanca con bordados de oro, seguramente un regalo de Kotori-san por la fina hechura del estampado.

—Hanamaru —pronunció su nombre sintiéndose torpe—, debo tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No espero una respuesta pues ya había agarrado la mano de Hanamaru para jalarla y comenzar a caminar al pequeño jardín privado de esa área. La chica se dió cuenta del nerviosismo de Dia pues sus dedos estaban temblorosos y húmedos y debía confesar que ella también estaba del mismo modo por lo que no opuso resistencia.

Caminaron en silencio solo con el latir de sus corazones que retumbaban en sus oídos cada vez con mayor fuerza.

—Di…

—Hanamaru —la corto de lo que iba a decir—, yo… hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de todo —habló con voz ligeramente trémula.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —desvió la mirada pensando en lo peor.

Dia caminó en círculos dando grandes pasos. Era terrible para ella verse actuando de ese modo, salía completamente de sus cabales y eso le molestaba, debía ser directa.

—Creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos dejar en claro, Hanamaru —dijo solemne sin que la chica la interrumpiera aún—. Yo nunca he estado con una mujer antes... —sintió el sudor en su frente.

—Entiendo, yo tampoco —comentó agachando la mirada con algo de dolor.

—No, no —levantó las manos negando—. Discúlpame, no quería traer a colación lo sucedido con… —se calló para no pronunciar su nombre.

—Kanan —pero si lo hizo Hanamaru—. Este es un tema que no se irá de nuestro lado, quizás nunca, solo que no por eso dejaremos que nos limite —aunque lo dijo para Dia, era más para ella.

—Solo quisiera que esto no sucediera cada vez que tocamos un tema relacionado con nuestra intimidad —suspiró con desgana—. No quiero que él venga a meterse entre nosotras ahora que decidimos dar este paso. No quiero ser la causa de un mal momento o que al tocarte él aparezca y tire todo el avance que hemos logrado.

—Es una moneda al aire —dijo Hanamaru y Dia frunció el ceño—, que no tiene porqué guiar nuestros pasos. Eres mejor que él y que todos y no quiero a nadie más que no sea a ti compartiendo esto conmigo.

Dia exhaló ligeramente más aliviada, solo que aún había algo que no la dejaba en paz.

—Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir que hay una carga pesada sobre mis hombros —volteo a mirar a Hanamaru—, una responsabilidad y un papel que se espera que debo cumplir frente a todos, incluso en este momento en que solo deberíamos ser tú y yo.

—No tenemos porqué seguir los parámetros de los demás —Maru se acercó recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho—. Si las dos nos amamos, lo que suceda dentro de nuestra intimidad no debe ser regida por ningún convencionalismo social o por las órdenes de un tercero.

—Es verdad, solo quería hablarlo contigo y que estuviéramos de acuerdo con esto —la acunó entre sus brazos inhalando el aroma de su cabello—. Deseo tanto estar contigo que de cierto modo me aterra que solo sea un sueño y que te escapes de mis manos sin que pueda retenerte.

—No iré a ningún lado, no sin ti —Maru se aferró con fuerza a su cintura—. Dia…

La mujer sostuvo su barbilla acariciando su mejilla y cerró el espacio para plantar un corto beso en los labios.

—Ni yo sin ti —pronuncio Dia con una sonrisa más relajada.

Hanamaru rió con un sonido que a Dia le parecía la risa de un ángel, era dulce y ligera cálida y sincera, un alivio para su corazón y la calma para su mente. Se volvieron a besar tomándose su tiempo, tiernos roces y toques inocentes que estaban haciendo el trabajo de disolver los miedos y las preocupaciones, dejándolas solo a las dos y los sentimientos intensos mutuos.

—¿Has cenado ya? —preguntó Dia recargando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hanamaru.

—No, aún no ~zura —dijo entre risas pues el aliento de Dia le producía ligeras cosquillas.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? —pidió dejando un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de Maru.

—Claro que si ~zura —se revolvió sacudiendo su cabello y Dia le dió la vuelta recargando la espalda de la chica en su pecho.

—Ven conmigo Hanamaru —tomó su mano y juntas se echaron a andar.

Hanamaru no sabía a dónde la llevaba pero no era a la habitación que habían dispuesto, iban rumbo de las cocinas y esa manera traviesa de Dia le sorprendió aunque no le desagrado. Era lindo verla así, una nueva faceta que pocas veces mostraba. Caminaron con sigilo hasta la puerta donde Dia la soltó y le pidió esperar mientras ella entraba al lugar.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —gritó Yohane cuando se topó de frente con Dia.

—¡Guarda silencio! —la tomó por la boca tapándola con la mano y la arrastró hasta un rincón lejos de la vista de los demás—. Sólo vine un momento.

Yohane pataleo hasta sacarse a Dia de encima. No entendía que hacía la mujer en la cocina con tanto secretismo.

—¡Suéltame! —la empujo pero Dia puso su antebrazo sobre su garganta presionando con poca fuerza.

—No hables y mejor ayúdame con esto —puso una cara de miedo que solo hizo tragar a Yohane pero aún se mantuvo reticente—. Que sé muy bien que aún sigues viendo a mi hermana —con eso terminó de ceder.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? —tartamudeó.

—

Dia salió de la cocina después de un rato llevando consigo una canasta y a Yohane detrás con otra más. Hanamaru las miró por un momento sin entender nada pero se dejó llevar por Dia que parecía emocionada de su travesura.

Regresaron al jardín donde habían estado antes, solo que fueron más profundo, a otra sección donde Yohane las acompañó aunque parecía que lo hacía molesta pues se la pasó refunfuñando todo el tiempo. Acomodaron una manta sobre una mesa de piedra en el medio del jardín que tenía algunas bancas de piedra también. Yohane sacó algunos platos y comida que dejó a disposición.

—Puedes retirarte y regresar después por esto —le ordenó Dia y la chica sólo gruñó yéndose sin decir más.

Hanamaru contempló la pequeña cena improvisada, aunque en realidad no era tan tarde, el sol aún alumbraba en el horizonte y tal vez tardaría otro poco más en caer la noche. Dia le pidió acercarse y tomar asiento. Hanamaru divertida fue con ella disfrutando de la escena.

—Esto me recuerda mucho nuestra cita en los cerezos ~zura —comentó tomando un trozo de pan, solo que no era noppo e hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Quieres uno de estos? —Dia saco de una de las cestas un pan de noppo que ofreció a Hanamaru quien iluminó su rostro al verlo.

—Gracias ~zura —dijo emocionada hincándole el diente con gusto.

—Quise hacerlo así, quizás un poco improvisado, pero es porque tenemos algo pendiente desde ese día —Maru dejó de comer y miró a Dia con sus mejillas rojas.

A la mente de Maru vino ese día y lo que habían hecho al abrigo de los cerezos en flor. Su cuerpo se calentó con el recuerdo y sin pensarlo se levantó para abrazar a Dia y darle un beso que se prolongó más que los anteriores. No llegaron a profundizarlo pero fue lo suficientemente intenso para que ambas sintieran esa calidez en sus estómagos y ese vértigo.

Se separaron pero Hanamaru no soltó el cuello de Dia, se mantuvo en su regazo con su respiración agitada y su corazón emocionado. Tenía ganas de hacer a un lado la cena y que Dia la tomara sobre la mesa, solo que ese era un pensamiento muy salvaje para ella. Dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y volvió a su lugar dándole una gran sonrisa, ambas aún estaban nerviosas.

Hablaron de diversas cosas mientras comían, la tarde iba cayendo y el cielo se iba tiñendo de colores naranjas y detrás de estos los tonos azules hasta los oscuros de la noche. Para ese momento ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora miraban el anochecer, Hanamaru en brazos de Dia disfrutando de la frescura de la brisa nocturna con el calor de la tarde primaveral, el sonido de los pájaros que buscaban su lugar de dormir y algunas farolas que empezaban a alumbrar en la casa Sonoda.

Era agradable para Hanamaru el estar así, tener los fuertes y protectores brazos de Dia rodeando su cintura y su aliento golpeando su rostro desde un costado. Estaba recargada en su pecho y podía sentir el ir y venir de su respiración acompasada. Se encontraban en el mejor punto del día, relajadas, tranquilas y quizás podrían al fin dar el siguiente paso. Jugó con el dorso de la mano de Dia pasando la yema de sus dedos por el contorno sintiéndonos suavidad de su piel, un sonoro suspiro salió de la nariz de Dia y Hanamaru se giró para mirarla.

—Te amo —dijo con sus ojos miel entornados en un tierno gesto mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Dia con ambas manos.

—Te amo —le devolvió a Hanamaru y se inclinó levemente para que unieran sus labios.

Las manos de Dia se desplazaron a su cintura jugando con la tela de su yukata acariciando sus costados. Hanamaru su pegó más prácticamente colgándose del cuello. Sus bocas estaban besándose por encima, aún sin ir más allá de sus suaves y húmedos labios, solo que no duraron mucho más tiempo. La urgencia vino a ellas y Hanamaru abrió su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Dia rozando su labio inferior y la invitó a ir más profundo.

Sus lenguas se tocaron reconociéndose mutuamente, explorando su aspereza y probando el sabor de su saliva. Era un gusto amargo, que no le desagradaba pues sabía a matcha y ella fácilmente relacionaba ese sabor con cualquier cosa que derivará de Dia. El beso dejó de ser inocente para volverse fogoso, la frescura de la noche pareció haberse ido con el sol y solo los últimos rayos daban un poco de luz al jardín.

Era tal su calor que quiso retirarse la ropa para dejar que su piel caliente fuera refrescada con la suave brisa.

—Dia… —susurró su nombre sobre sus labios y los ojos aquamarina la vieron cuando sus párpados se abrieron, Hanamaru amaba esos bellos ojos que podían demostrar tantas cosas, como ahora que daban amor, amor infinito—. Estoy lista —dijo apenas en un suspiro que erizó la piel de Dia.

No hubo palabras, solo besos. Besos que acariciaban el alma y demostraban todo lo que sentían la una por la otra. Roces de labios, suspiros ahogados que se derramaban en la boca de su amor correspondido, dedos ansiosos que querían sentir más de cerca, palpar por debajo de la ropa y dejar escapar ese deseo que pedía ser saciado en los brazos y las manos del otro.

Hanamaru beso su mejilla yendo hasta el lóbulo de su oído que atrapó con sus labios suspirando tan quedo y tan necesitado que Dia no pudo seguir resistiendo más. La cargó en brazos olvidándose de lo demás. Maru se sujeto de su cuello para sostenerse, Dia era fuerte y aunque podía cargarla, sabía que probablemente sería un peso que la cansaría pronto, así que decidió disfrutar unos momentos de estar así antes de pedirle a Dia que la dejara caminar por sí misma. Sólo que Dia no quiso renunciar pronto, por lo que Hanamaru trato de convencerla mordiendo su cuello pasando su lengua por donde la marca de sus dientes había quedado. Ante eso Dia no aguantó demasiado.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no podremos llegar hasta el dormitorio —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—Puedo ir por mi propio pie ~zura —mordió con más fuerza ganándose un quejido.

—Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo… —apenas pudo decir con la dificultad a la que la sometía Hanamaru.

—¡Zura~! Solo quieres presumir —se rió en su oído con ese dulce sonido de su voz.

—Solo te quiero a ti —habló en tono galante dejando que se pusiera en pie—. Hemos llegado.

Aunque ya no siguió cargandola no la dejó ir, sujetó su cintura con una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta de la habitación. Aún tenía la sensación de malestar cuando dió el primer paso dentro pero estando en compañía de Hanamaru pronto pasó. Era imposible seguir manteniendo ese sentimiento si Hanamaru la besaba de esa forma tan demandante.

Dieron pasos vacilantes pues besarse y caminar con los ojos prácticamente cerrados era bastante complicado y si a eso le sumaban que una a la otra se iban despojando de la ropa, era una tarea que las llevaría al suelo en un mal paso.

Hanamaru deshizo el nudo del cinturón de Dia y con sus manos apartó las solapas para dejar al descubierto su torso. Su piel blanca como la leche resaltaba con la tela oscura de su vestidura y las vendas amarillentas que rodeaban su pecho, la visión la dejó descolocada y al dar el paso hacia atrás tropezó contra algo. Si no hubiera sido por la reacción rápida de Dia sosteniendola seguramente habría caído de espaldas en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —la atrajo hacia sí y sintió la tensión de la chica.

—Eres tan suave y fuerte —Hanamaru acarició sus hombros plantando un ligero beso en el que había sido su hombro lastimado ignorando su pregunta.

—Y tú tan linda y dulce —pescó sus labios con su boca besándola nuevamente.

Volvió a empujarla hacia atrás para llegar al futón, pero el talón de Hanamaru golpeó otra vez algo y Dia busco que era lo que había golpeado. Vio la caja, aquella que Kotori-san le había regalado y tragó saliva al recordar para que se la había dado. Hanamaru se dió cuenta de su turbación y también volteo a ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención.

—¡Zura~! ¿Qué es esto? —se agachó para recogerlo aunque Dia detuvo sus manos de abrirlo.

—No es algo que debamos usar todavía —quiso quitárselo pero la curiosidad de Hanamaru no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué hay dentro ~zura? —trató de abrirlo aún con la negativa de Dia.

—Es un regalo... para nuestra… noche —dijo no encontrando las palabras para describir el contenido.

—¡Quiero verlo ~zura! —se mostró interesada con mayor razón y Dia tuvo que ceder ante su orden.

Hanamaru abrió la caja cuando Dia la soltó. Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio lo que había en su interior. Estaba estupefacta sin dar crédito.

—¿Esto es…? —preguntó y Dia asintió—. ¡Oh por los Dioses!

—No tenemos que usarlo ahora —tomó la caja de las manos de Maru que seguía sorprendida.

—En verdad es… —movió las manos haciendo gestos graciosos—. ¡Oh por los Dioses ~zura!

No detuvo a Dia, ciertamente era algo extraño ver una cosa así y se le hacía aún más extraña la idea de que eso fuera usado por Dia. Era demasiado para su primer encuentro así que dejó ir la caja. Debían ir paso a paso.

—Olvidémonos de eso por hoy —Dia se lo llevo para ponerlo en un rincón.

Hanamaru entonces tuvo una revelación, eso era lo que estaban usando You y Riko en aquella ocasión que las descubrió por equivocación. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos pues no quería ser indiscreta.

Dia vaciló, tenían que retomar su momento roto por la aparición de la caja. Carraspeó para sacar a Hanamaru de su estupor y la chica la miró regresando de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres… continuar? —calculó su reacción por si el descubrimiento había hecho que Hanamaru quisiera dar un paso atrás.

—Si… solo estoy sorprendida ~zura —sacudió la cabeza para despegarse y volver a lo que deseaba hacer.

Con cuidado se quitó el cinturon de su yukata y el yukata mismo quedando únicamente en su ropa interior baja, pues ella no traía nada que cubriera su torso. Sus senos quedaron al descubierto para el deleite de su esposa y ambas se sonrojaron.

Verlos nuevamente en todo su esplendor, bajando y subiendo con la respiración de Hanamaru era realmente divino, una visión del cielo. La chispa inicial volvió a encender en los ojos de Dia que brillaron debido al deseo.

—Si me ves de ese modo siento que voy a morir de vergüenza ~zura —aún no se acostumbraba a que Dia la viera así, a pesar de que no le desagradaba.

—Es que eres hermosa —se acercó a ella poniendo sus dedos en su estómago acariciando en círculos su abdomen.

Se inclinó para besar el borde de sus pechos y Hanamaru se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el toque. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera oscura de Dia, algo que le gustaba hacer, y masajeó su cuero cabelludo.

Poco a poco la fue llevando abajo para recostarla en el futón que estaba a unos pasos. Ambas se encontraron sobre el futón, Hanamaru esperando por el siguiente paso dejando que la yema de los dedos de Dia viajará por su cuerpo dibujando formas que no reconocía pero parecía que estaba escribiendo algo sobre su piel.

—¿Dia? —la llamó reclamando su atención a sus labios.

Las manos vagaron entre los cuerpos con suaves y lentos toques que producían sensaciones placenteras. Un toque en la espalda, un beso en los labios, el roce de su piel que podía ser mayor si Dia se quitaba esas molestas vendas y esos estorbosos pantalones.

Se separó pues entendió la necesidad presente en su esposa y entre las dos quitaron las vendas y los restos de las ropas que aún estaban sobre sus cuerpos.

Se quedaron en silencio solo contemplando el cuerpo de la otra, la forma, las líneas seductoras, la curvatura de la cintura y cada recoveco. Hanamaru quería grabarse en la memoria cada pequeño detalle, por mínimo que fuera, quería conocerlos todos bajo esta nueva perspectiva. Descubrió un diminuto lunar sobre el pecho de Dia, parecido al que estaba a un costado de sus labios. Se acercó para tocarlo y besarlo con una caricia de su boca. Colocó besos sobre él y alrededor también yendo poco a poco hasta casi llegar a la aureola que coronaba su seno. Dia suspiró en un gemido bajo que ánimo a Hanamaru a seguir. Fue repartiendo besos hasta su firme vientre debido al entrenamiento al que se sometía.

—Hanamaru —exclamó con dificultad.

La tomó de los hombros para empujarla sobre el futón y recuperar el control de sus impulsos que pedían de un hilo muy delgado. Dia también deseaba el toque de Hanamaru pero debía poner atención primero a las necesidades de su esposa.

—Si hay algo con lo que te sientas incómoda dímelo y detendremos todo hasta que te sientas mejor —le dijo agarrándola de las manos entrelazando sus dedos—. Iremos a tu ritmo, tú eres mi prioridad así que no temas parar todo en cualquier momento.

—Lo haré ~zura —sonrió quedándose a merced de Dia dejando que un leve rubor apareciera en su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos cuando Dia comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello viajando hasta su pecho. Su lengua lamió el sabor de su piel y sintió la tersura de sus senos. Los pechos de Hanamaru eran de buen tamaño y causaban un efecto en Dia que la obligaban prácticamente a ponerlos a prueba para sentir su textura, firmeza y sabor.

Hanamaru gimió cuando la lengua de Dia alcanzó su pezón por fin y pasó su áspera lengua por él. Fue una sensación placentera que nada tenía que ver con la brutalidad con la cual había sido tratada antes. Dia era suave, dócil y le daba el tiempo necesario para que cada gesto fuera bueno para ella. Todo era tan diferente que no había punto de comparación con su mala experiencia previa.

La boca de Dia jugó con sus pezones succionando con poca fuerza aunque sus dientes se arrastraron por la piel alrededor dando un toque ligeramente rudo que le gustó. Sus manos apresaron los grandes senos de Hanamaru y con sus dedos masajeó los bordes tomando con su dedo índice y pulgar el pezón que ante la estimulación se había levantado al aire buscando atención. Repartió besos de uno a otro dando su tiempo a cada uno.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Hanamaru emitía un leve sonido sugerente que por momentos aumentaba cuando Dia hacía algo placentero sobre su cuerpo. Hanamaru podía sentir como poco a poco iba perdiendo la compostura y solo quería seguir experimentando más y más de esas sensaciones. Arqueó su espalda en busca de mayor contacto de las manos y la boca de Dia obteniendo su recompensa. Sólo que Dia dejó de estimular sus pechos, para su disgusto, e ir bajando hasta su vientre dibujando un camino de besos y saliva hasta su ombligo.

—Dia… —murmuró su nombre entre jadeos y la chica se detuvo a la espera, temía haber hecho algo mal—, no te detengas por favor ~zura —suplicó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Dia pidiéndole ir adelante.

Dia reanudó su camino prodigando besos por su abdomen hasta llegar al límite de su viente. Hanamaru suspiró cuando el aliento de Dia golpeó su piel sensible y sus piernas temblaron involuntariamente a la espera del siguiente paso.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó dudosa mirando a los ojos de Hanamaru incorporándose un poco.

—S… si… —respondió débilmente con su pecho agitado—, por favor ~zura.

Dia se inclinó para besar el hueso de su cadera deslizándose por la orilla hasta el mechón de vellos castaños. Suspiros ahogados, gemidos entrecortados, uñas arañando la tela del futón y un movimiento de su cadera dejando a Dia vía libre para entrar en su intimidad.

El olor era dulce, una combinación de aromas que le producían una sensación agradable y la animaban a probar ese néctar que manaba de los labios de Hanamaru. Aspiró el olor tocando con la punta de su nariz el monte de vellos arrastrándola hasta la comisura de su entrada. Sacó la lengua buscando la primer gota de tan preciado líquido y dejo que el sabor fuera degustado por sus papilas.

Sabía cómo olía, una mezcla dulce y salada que tenían el tenor perfecto para volverse adictos. El primer paso vacilante dió paso al segundo más decidido y su lengua recorrió un terreno mayor acariciando sus labios externos sorbiendo los jugos que ya habían manchado sus vellos. Al tercer paso buscó profundizar e introdujo su lengua tocando los labios interiores que se agitaron al sentir su lengua rugosa. Hanamaru perdió la cuenta a partir de allí, Dia se enfrascó en beber cada gota de sus fluidos que no dejaban de manar.

Fue más allá tratando de hacerse de la mayor cantidad posible y su lengua entro a su vagina moviéndose dentro tocando puntos sensibles que llevaron a Hanamaru a revolverse del placer sentido. La nariz de Dia rozaba su botón que a este punto estaba erguido queriendo tener su atención.

El temor de Dia se había disipado casi por completo cuando las manos de su bella esposa empujaban su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus muslos hacían los mismo para que siguiera adelante. Los talones de la pequeña chica pegaban en su espalda apretándola contra ella. Su nombre no dejaba la boca de Hanamaru siendo dicho entre un jadeo, un suspiro o un gemido encendido.

La lengua de Dia sintió las contradicciones de sus paredes interiores y el como sus embates eran cada vez más y más difíciles cuando la introducía, solo que empujaba lo suficiente para abrirse camino y hacer chocar la rugosidad de su lengua con la rugosidad del interior de Hanamaru.

Con sus manos acarició los costados de su esposa y sujetó sus caderas presionando con delicadeza para evitar que se moviera demasiado y la apartarla de ella. Una vibración provino del cuerpo sudoroso y excitado de Hanamaru, un pequeño temblor que poco a poco se fue haciendo intenso, tan intenso que le costó poder mantenerla bajo control.

—¡Zura~! —Hanamaru se mordió los labios reprimiendo el quejido agudo que quería desesperadamente salir de su garganta—. ¡Más rápido ~zura!

Dia aumentó su vaivén con la lengua aunque su mentón empezaba a doler, eso no la iba a detener de hacer llegar a Hanamaru.

—¡Si…! —levantó sus caderas haciendo un arco con su espalda y una fina capa de sudor cubrió su piel enrojecida y sensible.

Un flujo abundante de su interior descendió y se esparció por toda la cara de Dia que lamió gustosa dejando que las reververaciones del orgasmo de Hanamaru fueran disminuyendo de a poco.

La chica se tapó la cara con sus manos dando sollozos que alertaron a Dia. Hanamaru estaba llorando y ella temió que quizás la había lastimado de algún modo. El pánico la invadió haciéndose miles de malas ideas sobre lo que había hecho. Repaso en su mente cada uno de sus movimientos para ver dónde se había equivocado para haber provocado el llanto de Hanamaru que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te lastime? —dijo con voz angustiada y Maru negó aún con la cabeza oculta tras sus manos—. Hanamaru mírame por favor, ¿te he lastimado? —su miedo aumentó casi al punto de querer tomar su espada en ese instante y acabar con su vida por su tontería de sucumbir a sus deseos.

—No… no… yo estoy muy feliz ~zura —gimoteo limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro.

—Hanamaru —Dia suspiró de alivio—, casi me matas de un susto.

—Lo… siento ~zura —sonrió por encima de sus sollozos—. Es que soy muy feliz ~zura.

—Yo también pero no me hagas eso, realmente creí que te había hecho daño —le riño leve, aunque en realidad no podía estar enojada con ella.

—No lo hiciste ~zura —le pidió abrazarla cuando extendió sus manos y Dia se recargo en su pecho besando su cuello—. Me haces cosquillas ~zura —rompió en risas pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Dia.

—Es tu castigo —dijo por encima de su piel.

Jugaron un poco tratando de aminorar la tensión y las risas sustituyeron las lágrimas de Hanamaru. No le quiso decir a Dia, pero en realidad había llorado porque se sintió triste de que su primera vez fuera todo lo contrario a este momento hermoso. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Dia hubiera sido quien tomó su primera vez y no aquel desdichado que le había causado tanto daño.

Agradeció la ternura y cuidado de Dia que pudieron hacer a un lado el oscuro recuerdo de Kanan y que en ese instante sólo fueran ellas dos. Eso fue un alivio, el amor de Dia había podido contra sus fantasmas y sentía que ahora podía ver hacia adelante y continuar sin el lastre del pasado.

Entre su juego de manos Hanamaru posó sus manos en el abdomen de Dia y un gemido bajo salió de la boca de su esposa y eso le gusto. Quería oír más de esos sonidos y se concentró en acariciar cada parte de su lindo y firme vientre subiendo a sus pechos. Eran más pequeños que los suyos pero tenían su encanto, cabían perfectamente en sus manos chicas y eso las hacía ideales.

—Si haces eso… no voy a poder contenerme —dijo con las mejillas oscuras del deseo.

—Me gusta verte así ~zura —le contestó juguetona—. Quiero corresponderte del mismo modo —susurró besando su cuello dejando una gran marca roja donde sus labios habían succionado.

Beso su clavícula yendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y Dia se mostró reticente de dejarla continuar.

—¿Estás segura? —la detuvo buscando sus ojos miel.

—Lo estoy, quiero demostrarte mi amor por ti —una de sus manos vagó hasta sus caderas y deambuló por sus muslos con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Hanamaru se preguntó si alguna vez Dia había estado con alguien antes aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Quería borrar las manos de aquel que alguna vez hubiera tocado su hermosa piel y tomado lo que ahora era suyo. Del mismo modo en que las caricias de Dia habían quitado de encima suyo los recuerdos amargos, quería grabar sus manos a fuego sobre el cuerpo de Dia.

Sus dedos caminaron de la parte externa de sus muslos hasta la cara interior subiendo hasta su preciada recompensa. Enredó sus dedos en los vellos oscuros y sintió la humedad que ya estaba presente en esa zona de su cuerpo.

—¿Me quieres tanto? —mordió un pezón del pecho de Dia y está suspiró abriendo sus piernas.

—Desde hace mucho —le contestó en un quejido.

La mano de Dia tomó la de Hanamaru empujando un dedo suyo en su interior con urgencia. La humedad hizo fácil el deslizarse dentro y frotar la protuberancia que se estremecía con cada paso. Guió sus movimientos y a diferencia de la manera sutil y delicada que Dia había usado en ella, ahora era mucho más ruda y áspera. Podía notar la necesidad y la sed de ser poseída por sus manos.

—¡Te necesito aquí! —aumentó el ritmo.

Viendo esa nueva faceta de Dia, en ese día había visto muchas cosas nuevas de ella, unió otro dedo suyo en la tarea. Sus dos dedos entraban y salían con rapidez y las caderas se movían con frenesí.

Curvo ligeramente sus dedos cuando sintió una cierta rugosidad formarse en el interior que cada vez que frotaba hacia que el interior se contrajera cada vez más violento. Los espasmos musculares aprisionaban sus dedos y sus yemas prácticamente rascaban sus paredes.

—Te amo Hanamaru —dijo antes de que se besaran con fuerza e imperiosa necesidad.

Su interior se tensó apretando tanto que Hanamaru temió que tanta presión rompería sus dedos pero la tensión alcanzó su punto más álgido y se relajo de pronto liberando su orgasmo.

Los jadeos calurosos de Dia fueron menguando y Hanamaru se sintió feliz. Se abrazaron solo dejando que su piel se tocara, había sido tan bueno que ahora solo quedaba la calma.

Hanamaru miró su mano y los restos pegajosos de la venida de Dia y sonrió, quería hacer esto cada día de su vida y nada iba a empañar esa felicidad tan inmensa que sentía.

—Te amo —dijo una de ellas o quizás las dos al mismo tiempo.

Se dieron mimos, besos furtivos, caricias sobre su piel, roces tímidos para apaciguar sus corazones llenos de regocijo. El sueño fue llenandolas y se quedaron dormidas en brazos una de la otra, desnudas, dejando que sus pieles se frotaran y se acostumbraran a esa nueva sensación.

Soñar fue como una ilusión que las cobijó y les permitió revivir en su mente los fantasmas placenteros de todo lo que acababan de disfrutar. Durmieron tan profundo que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo. No hasta que la mañana asomó por el horizonte y los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas y las rendijas de la habitación. Dia fue la primera en abrir los ojos y observar a Hanamaru durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió ante la visión de ese ángel desnudo. Los cabellos castaños sobre el futón y esparcidos sobre sus hombros con la luz del sol brillaban casi como el oro. Estaba tan hermosa que no quiso perturbar su apacible expresión.

Se levantó con tiento para no despertarla y se vistió apenas lo suficiente para estar presentable e ir por algo para desayunar y darle la sorpresa cuando despertara.

Estaba tan feliz, todo parecía tener un color más vibrante, el sonido de los pájaros tenían un canto hermoso, el viento que soplaba cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y la calidez de los rayos solares que encandilaron sus ojos eran tan increíbles que se sentía flotando en las nubes.

—¡Buenos días Dia-sama! —escuchó a una sirviente llamarle y al mirarla para devolver el saludo un fuerte dolor la atravesó.

La vio a los ojos y se miró en ese iris rosáceo que la contemplaba con odio y desprecio. Trató de reaccionar apartándose de inmediato pero esa mujer hundió más profundo el cuchillo en su pecho.

—¡Aghhh! —grito debido al daño trastabillando hasta golpear con su espalda la pared—. ¿Quién eres?

Masculló la pregunta apretando los dientes conteniendo su dolor. Reunió sus fuerzas y pudo apartarla de un empujón. Volvió a quejarse cuando el cuchillo de metal salió de su carne y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones manchando su ropa y derramando unas gotas en el suelo.

La mujer arremetió nuevamente golpeando su cabeza con el mango del cuchillo y perdió el conocimiento quedando a merced de su agresora que volvió a levantar su cuchillo para clavar el arma filosa en ella.

—¿Quieres apresurarte? —una malhumorada Yohane le reñía a la pelirroja que iba con ella.

—No, no quiero —le saco la lengua virando los ojos con desgana—. ¿Tan temprano debes estar haciendo labores? —se quejó.

—Si, no todas tenemos los privilegios de los que tú gozas, Ruby-chan —no se molestó en voltear a verla y siguió su camino ignorandola.

—Te acompañaré, pero después de eso haremos lo que yo quiera —le dijo empujándola por la espalda para que le hiciera caso.

—Si, si, lo que tú quieras —le dió la razón para que dejara de quejarse.

Había olvidado por completo la noche anterior el ir a recoger todos los utensilios y los restos de comida que seguramente habrían quedado de la "cena" que Dia había montado para Hanamaru. Si no hubiera sido por Ruby que la entretuvo de más se hubiera acordado de limpiar todo, ahora tenía que ir a hacer ese trabajo antes de que el resto en la casa se despertara y viera su falta de atención a sus tareas domésticas.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó cuando oyó un grito venir en la dirección donde se encontraba el dormitorio donde Dia debía estar con Hanamaru.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se río Ruby pensando que quizás fuera su hermana haciendo indecentes cosas con Maru.

Sólo que el grito no había sido de ese tipo como le hizo ver el rostro de Yohane que reflejaba temor y preocupación. Sin mediar una palabra salió disparada a ver qué sucedía, Ruby la siguió corriendo detrás de ella.

Lo que vio la dejó helada, Dia estaba recostada contra la pared a un paso de caer al suelo con una herida que no se miraba nada bien. La sangre salía de manera escandalosa y temió lo peor. Reaccionó apenas cuando la mujer, que vestía como las mujeres del servicio, volvió a cargar contra Dia y se metió en su camino interponiéndose antes de que pudiera hacer algo irreversible.

—¡Yohane! —Ruby alzó la voz queriendo detenerla pero se le escapó de las manos.

Un quejido salió de la chica así como el puñal que siempre llevaba a la mano y no dudo en usar. Logró herir de muerte a la mujer ensartando su puñal en la garganta pero se llevó su parte también. Había podido parar su ataque sujetando la hoja del cuchillo y sus dedos habían sido rebanados, al menos el meñique y el anular, hasta el hueso que también había cedido pero su cuerpo seguía casi intacto, casi porque pudo herir su carne blanda con un rasguño del filo sobre su cadera.

—¡Sarah! —una segunda mujer empuñando una katana apareció metiéndose en la pelea.

Yohane tuvo que retroceder cojeando debido a sus heridas y la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una Hanamaru que se topó con la horrible escena.

Lanzó un grito bastante alto que alertó a los que estaban un poco más lejos, que ya se habían dado cuenta del alboroto y no tardaron mucho más en aparecer.

La mujer herida en la garganta se apretó con fuerza la yugular para que su sangre no siguiera saliendo a borbotones y con un gesto desesperado le pidió a su hermana huir para salvar su vida, pero poco caso le hizo. La agarró para levantarla y que huyeron juntas pero la otra no se lo permitió.

—Ve… vete —le ordenó—. Fallé, pero tú aún tienes… una oportunidad —alcanzó a decir con la boca llenándose de sangre—. ¡Largo!

Le quitó la katana y le dió tiempo retrasando a los guardias que acababan de llegar.

Hanamaru se arrodilló junto a Dia que estaba siendo sostenida por Ruby y al ver la sangre y el rostro pálido de su esposa sintió un fuerte mareo y las náuseas atacarla. Su cabeza comenzó a dar de vueltas y antes de poder hacer algo más cayó al suelo desmayada.

—¡Maru-chan! —Ruby no pudo evitar que golpeara el piso aunque trató de llegar a ella.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Yohane apenas se había dado cuenta de Hanamaru por estar al pendiente de Sarah que luchaba en vano contra los guardias que las protegían ahora. Al verse rodeada y con su hermana lejos, giró su espada para empalarse en ella y no caer en manos del enemigo con vida.

Yohane la vio caer aún retorciéndose en el suelo y el charco de sangre se hizo cada vez más grande que tuvo que retroceder. Se había estado sosteniendo los dedos con su otra mano pero ya no podía seguir soportando el dolor. No quiso ver, pues sólo tenía un pequeño pedazo de piel que todavía agarraba sus dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? —You y Riko estaban llegando a toda prisa y la primera preguntó alarmada.

Riko fue a socorrer a Ruby que no podía ayudar a Hanamaru pues estaba sosteniendo la hemorragia del pecho de Dia. You se encargó de calmar a Yohane que estaba alterándose y se iba a lastimar todavía más.

Aquella había sido una terrible mañana.

~•~


	52. Chapter 52

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Está capítulo llega a ustedes por obra y gracia de mi novia que ha estado acosandome todos los días para escribir._

 _Saludos cordiales a Anahí Kyoko, tu detalle fue muy lindo, y a la chica que me escribió un inbox, Izabel._

 _Planeaba solo hacer dos capítulos más para terminar, pero debido a que no creo que eso sea posible y a que estamos dejando un poco de lado a los villanos, el siguiente capítulo será sobre ellos. Más que nada porque ya no lo pude meter aquí para no hacer tan tedioso que fuera muy largo y porque yo sé qué habrá quien espera leer la continuación. Lamento la tardanza._

~•~

Todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta. Tan horrible como podía ser, asqueada y mareada al ver el charco de sangre a sus pies de aquella mujer que se acababa de matar y su mano derramando sangre del mismo modo. Alcanzó a oír una voz que le llamaba pero solo podía ver su mano manando ese líquido rojo que la hacía querer vomitar. El dolor era solo como un sonido sordo y blanco que le aturdía todos sus demás sentidos.

Se arrodilló llenándose las piernas de sangre y ni aún el constante llamado ni el movimiento abrupto contra su persona la podían sacar de su estupor. Con ojos vacíos contempló a You y vio cómo está cubría su mano para parar la hemorragia. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Dia inconsciente sangrando también y a Ruby haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en detener la sangre. A su lado estaba Maru a la que Riko intentaba con desesperación tratar de reanimar mientras revisaba su estado.

Era demasiado para ella, demasiado para soportar. No podía más. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y un profundo pesar la inundó, era mejor dejarse llevar.

~•~

Estaba acostumbrada a despertar con la tranquilidad de la mañana, con el calor del cuerpo de Dia aún presente a su lado y con su figura deambulando por el cuarto alistándose para salir a cumplir sus obligaciones, sin embargo ese día no parecía ser así. Se despertó de pronto por el ruido proveniente del pasillo, era un grito ahogado y desgarrador que la asustó y alarmó. Esa era la voz de Dia. A prisa se apresuró a ponerse algo de ropa y salió a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

La escena parecía irreal. Su Dia yacía en el suelo en brazos de Ruby, llena de sangre, con el rostro pálido y sin ¿vida?

Un súbito mareo la tomó por sorpresa debido a la impresión y cayó cuan larga era en el piso de madera. No pudo soportar ver todo aquello.

~•~

—¡Estoy bien! —Yohane gruñó de frustración tratando de apartar a su prima que la miraba afligida.

—No te muevas mucho, perdiste mucha sangre y aún estás débil —le pidió Riko retirando los materiales que había usado para curarla.

—Solo llévate eso de aquí de una vez —dijo hablando del paño donde yacían sus dedos mutilados—, no quiero verlo.

—Eso haré —la miró con preocupación por su reacción.

Yohane trataba de hacerse la dura pero Riko sabía que se estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro. No quiso discutir mucho con ella e hizo lo que le pidió. Tomó el paño ensangrentado, terminó de limpiar y la dejó.

La chica solo sostuvo su mano frunciendo el ceño. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera pasarle y aún seguía molesta consigo misma por haber intervenido, si hubiera sabido cómo terminaría todo, habría dejado a esa mujer hacer su trabajo.

—¡Maldita Yohane metiche! Tenías que ir a hacerte el héroe para terminar así —se regañó en voz alta—. ¡Eres una estúpida como siempre!

—Eres estúpida, eso es verdad —la interrumpió Ruby que se acercó a ella de algún lugar, aún podía ver la sangre seca en su ropa—. Pero salvaste a mi hermana y me protegiste aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

—Si… bueno —agachó la cabeza metiendo debajo de sus ropas su mano mutilada.

—Gracias —oyó la palabra siendo pronunciada débilmente, apenas audible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó contrariada.

—Gracias por hacerlo —sintió los labios de Ruby sobre los suyos sin poder reaccionar mientras la chica sostenía a sus mejillas—. Lamento ser una caprichosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste. Si no hubieras intervenido habría perdido a la única familia que me queda.

—Yo… yo… —se quedó sin palabras.

Ruby busco su mano por debajo de sus ropas y la jaló hacia ella para dejar un beso en el dorso vendado. Acto que sorprendió aún más a la chica.

—¡¿Qué… qué haces?! —retiró su mano a toda prisa para ocultarla de nuevo, estaba sumamente enrojecida de la cara—. ¡Tú no eres así! —dijo escandalizada.

—No seas idiota —la jaló del cuello para atraerla—. Ahora no habrá impedimentos para que seas mía —se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetando su cara volvió a besarla con más fuerza.

Aún estaba adolorida por sus heridas y realmente no puso ninguna objeción a lo que hacía la pequeña Kurosawa. Era algo extraño, pero en realidad todos sus encuentros lo eran. Besarse hasta que ardieran los labios y sus pulmones pidieran un descanso, con la piel caliente por los juegos y los arañazos y su lengua pidiendo explorar más a fondo la de la otra.

—Ejem —se oyó un carraspeo y Ruby y Yohane se separaron velozmente—, lamento interrumpir pero… —You las miro a ambas—, este no es lugar para eso.

—Lo dice la que usa mi despensa —bufó con desdén Yohane y You se echó a reír.

—No tienes nada en que entrometerte —Ruby le contestó de mala manera.

—Creí que querrías saber que tu hermana y Maru están bien —se cruzó de brazos y luego se giró a ver a Yohane—. Tu despensa es un buen lugar, este no.

You se quedó allí esperando que Ruby bajara del regazo de Yohane y está a regañadientes lo hizo, aunque no quitó su pose. La despidió para quedarse a solas con Yohane y la pequeña Kurosawa se fue refunfuñando.

—¿Sigues aún con eso? —la regaño You y Yohane se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ella me busca! —se defendió pero You no le compro esa excusa pobre—. Está bien, también la busco yo —acepto—. Es solo que es algo que no puedo evitar, cuando me doy cuenta estoy de nuevo con ella peleando, besándola y luego volviendo a pelear. No sé cómo parar esto y no sé si quiero que pare realmente.

—Agradezco que hayas intervenido, porque era mi trabajo —se acercó para poner una mano en su hombro—. Sólo debes cuidarte de no morir en el proceso, sobre todo ahora que tienes quien atormente tus días.

—¡Cállate! —la quiso golpear pero aún sentía dolor.

—Mejor descansa —se rió de ella—, tendremos cosas que hacer ahora.

—¿Quién fue la chica? —preguntó curiosa y asqueada, no había podido sacar esa imagen de ella muerta a sus pies, aún tenía la sensación del cuchillo hundiéndose en el cuello.

—Kazuno Sarah —You puso su rostro sombrío al pronunciar su nombre—, es la esposa de Chika.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué?! —paso del asombro a la incredulidad en un instante.

Yohane no las conocía pero sabía de ellas, al menos por lo que Riri le había contado, todas las cosas malas que habían hecho en su contra.

—¿Cómo es que ella entró aquí? —dijo sin creer que un Kazuno hubiera podido llegar hasta un lugar de confianza.

—No lo sé, Sonoda-san está interrogando a toda la servidumbre de la casa para averiguar cómo es que pasó esto —estaba sumamente molesta, Yohane podía ver sus manos crisparse enterrando sus uñas en la carne.

—Dia-san, ¿realmente está bien? —dudó, sólo tenía el rojo de la sangre como último recuerdo.

—Si, un médico de confianza de la familia real la atendió, sólo fue una herida escandalosa pero superficial, no tocó partes vitales y gracias a ti no se llegó a nada mayor —suspiro dejando fluir fuera de ella su enojo por un momento.

—¿Qué hay de Maru-chan? —tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta pero quería saber que había sido de la chica.

—Ella… ella es asunto aparte —frunció las cejas—. Ha tenido un problema con su embarazo, el médico que la ha atendido dijo que debía guardar reposo absoluto y no ser molestada con más emociones fuertes.

—¿Va a perder al bebé? —tantas preguntas rondando su mente, podía sentir la ansiedad en su cuerpo o quizás solo eran los resabios de la adrenalina que aún recorrían su cuerpo.

—No… si… no lo sé, debe estar tranquila —bufó y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación—. ¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué deben suceder estas cosas ahora? —se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces hasta que unas manos le impidieron continuar.

—No te hagas daño —Riko apareció de nuevo en la habitación sujetando por detrás las muñecas de You—. Es en este momento en que debes permanecer alerta ante cualquier eventualidad.

—Riri… —las miró Yohane cuando You se abrazó a Riko.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de You y a Riko acariciando sus cabellos tratando de calmarla. Era lindo verlas de ese modo, apoyándose la una a la otra después de tantas cosas malas. Ella intentó levantarse pero de inmediato fue detenida por Riko.

—Debes descansar, aún no estás lista para volver a tu rutina normal —aún así Yohane no le hizo caso y antes de poder reaccionar, Riko tenía también a la chica sollozando en su pecho—. Esta bien, todo estará bien.

~•~

Un par de días pasaron en la casa Sonoda, luego del incidente, Dia se estaba recuperando aún pero había insistido en ver a Hanamaru y, después de eso, en ir y ponerse al corriente con todo los que se sabía del atentado en su contra.

Kotori-sama le había dado los pormenores sobre el estado de salud de su esposa. Hanamaru había tenido una amenaza de parto prematuro y por el desarrollo del bebé si eso llegaba a pasar no sobreviviría. Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Dia y de inmediato fue con ella sin terminar de escuchar a Kotori-sama, su prioridad era ver a Hanamaru y su hijo.

—¡Dia! —la llamó la pequeña chica en cuanto la vio—. ¡Dia, gracias a los dioses que estás bien!

Abrió los brazos para recibirla incorporándose ligeramente para sentarse en la cama. Riko estaba con ella y la ayudó para que pudiera sentarse sin tanto problema, estaban tratando de mantenerla bajo reposo absoluto.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —acaricio sus cabellos castaños y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios—. Tienes que preocuparte por ti y el bebé, ustedes son mi prioridad.

—Creí que habías muerto… te ví ahí en un charco de sangre y… y… —comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y Dia la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tranquila Hanamaru, no me pasó nada, estoy bien. Tienes que cuidarte y no alterarte —le dijo cuando vio el rostro de Riko por la reacción de la pequeña chica—, el bebé debe estar calmado igual que tú, no tienes de que preocuparte más.

—Lo siento —se limpió las lágrimas del rostro—, sé que tengo que estar en reposo pero sin saber de ti y… no he dejado de sangrar… ¡Tengo miedo Dia!

—Está bien tener miedo, pero no debes dejar que esté tomé lo mejor de ti —la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla ignorando el dolor punzante de su herida—. Me estás viendo, estoy mejor, ahora hay que hacer que tu mejores. Vamos a hacer todo para que superemos este tropiezo.

Hanamaru solo asintió sin pronunciar una palabra, solo dejando que Dia la sostuviera entre sus brazos y se llevará todos los malos momentos de los últimos días. Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Hanamaru se sintió más relajada como para aflojar su agarre y dejar que Dia se hiciera un poco hacia atrás. Riko les había dado la privacidad abandonando el lugar.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó mientras Dia la recostaba en la cama.

—Aún no lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que esto pase así como así —trato de sonar calmada pero sus palabras eran duras—. Atentaron no solo contra mí, sino contra lo que más amo y eso no se lo voy a seguir permitiendo a Kanan.

—Ya no quiero más sangre derramada por este asunto —sus ojos se llenaron de agua otra vez—. No quiero que sigas exponiéndote así.

—¡Hey! No tienes que preocuparte por eso —le resto importancia suavizando su tono—. Aún debo ver al emperador para hablar con su majestad sobre esto.

—¿Lo verás? —se aferró a sus brazos—. Día, por favor, no quiero perderte.

—No me vas a perder, siempre voy a buscar la manera de volver a tu lado. Tenemos buenos amigos y aliados —acaricio su mejilla dándole un beso—, que no van a permitir que sigan ocurriendo este tipo de cosas. Puedes estar tranquila.

—Pues no lo estoy —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Ni lo voy a estar hasta que todo esto termine y tú y yo y nuestro bebé estemos lejos de todas estas cosas malas.

—Y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que sea así —sostuvo sus manos—, pero tienes que ayudarme poniéndote mejor, cuidándote y cuidando de nuestro hijo.

Hanamaru ya no hablo de nuevo, se quedó en silencio atrayendo a Dia para que la abrazara de nuevo. Dia se acomodó en un costado de la cama acariciando su cabello hasta que la chica pudo respirar con más calma. Se quedó dormida luego de un rato pero no quiso apartarla, se quedó con ella dormitando un poco. No fue hasta que un hombre llegó, acompañado de Riko, para hacer la visita de revisión a su esposa y tuvo que dejarla.

Le dió un beso en los labios y esperó con paciencia afuera en lo que hacía todos sus chequeos. You la acompaño, estaba esperando su salida en el pasillo que daba a la habitación, en lo que todo aquello sucedía. You le había informado que Sonoda-san pedía su presencia con ella una vez terminara de visitar a su esposa y ambas esperaron pacientemente.

Cuando el galeno salió del cuarto Dia lo abordó de inmediato con el corazón en las manos. Era tal su nerviosismo que se trabo un poco al inicio. El hombre le informó del estado de Hanamaru, además de que le llamó la atención por alterarla sobremanera aunque con ello ahora debía estar más tranquila después de haberla visto.

—El ajetreo de su visita ha hecho que sangrara un poco más —habló el médico—, aunque eso ha calmado algunas de sus ansiedades, ha creado otras nuevas. Kurosawa-sama debe descansar lo más posible que pueda y evitar más sorpresas como está.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con la culpa remordiéndole la conciencia.

—Trate en lo posible de no traer malas noticias o hablar con ella de cosas que puedan sacarla de armonía, es imperativo que el ambiente que la rodea esté libre de situaciones o noticias que le puedan llegar a afectar —le dió las recomendaciones.

—Entiendo.

—Por ahora sus visitas deberán estar restringidas para no cansarla, reposo absoluto y tomar el medicamento indicado —dijo—. ¡Ah! Y nada de obligaciones conyugales —concluyó ganándose un fuerte sonrojo de Dia que se avergonzó con tal declaración.

El médico se despidió diciendo que volvería al día siguiente para otro chequeo. Dia volvió a entrar en la habitación para despedirse y decirle que regresaría más tarde para darle las buenas noches. Al menos hasta que el doctor lo permitiera, no podrían compartir las noches debido a su estado delicado.

Una vez la dejó, se dirigió con Sonoda-san que había vuelto de su visita a la casa imperial. Había informado de la situación en su casa al emperador en persona y este le había dado audiencia a Dia, como un favor personal, dentro de dos semanas, una vez que estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

El emperador haría una excepción, debido a las condiciones extraordinarias, para recibirlas en el palacio antes del tiempo estipulado.

También Sonoda-san le contó sobre las pesquisas que se habían llevado a cabo para encontrar al resto de los que habían confabulado en el atentado, aunque no habían podido encontrar más que los restos dejados atrás. El cuerpo de Sarah había sido dispuesto según las leyes, se le cortó la cabeza como última honra y sería enviada de vuelta con el que era su amo, Kanan, aún cuando esté solo fuera un usurpador.

En los días posteriores, fue llevada a cabo una minuciosa limpieza entre los siervos de la casa, se despidió a aquellos que habían sido responsables directos de contratar a los que se infiltraron, no sin antes darles un castigo, y se exigió el seppuku a los oficiales de la guardia que estaban a cargo de evaluar a la servidumbre. Sonoda-san era una persona sumamente estricta en cuanto a las normas y para mantener su honor realizó todas estas acciones. Dia lo considero una medida tajante pero no pudo decir nada.

Cuando Hanamaru estuvo en condiciones, aún en contra de la recomendación del médico, fue trasladada junto con Dia al palacio imperial. El emperador dispuso que se alojaran en una de las numerosas secciones del palacio, serían invitadas especiales por el tiempo que el emperador así lo considerara. Llegaron a caballo, con Hanamaru siendo transportada en una litera para evitar que el ajetreo le afectara demasiado.

—Conoce bien las normas de la corte —Umi dio unas últimas palabras a Dia antes de entrar por la puerta del muro del palacio imperial—, aún con la familiaridad con la que crecí al lado de la emperatriz y el emperador, se debe respetar el estatus y no caer en la deshonra a su rango. Cuide mucho sus modales, aunque las cosas ahora han mejorado mucho en la corte, hay situaciones que no se toleran.

—No se preocupe por ello Sonoda-san —hizo una ligera reverencia—. No creo que tengamos problemas de ese tipo.

—Nunca está de más el ser precavido —se aclaró la voz—. Su padre era un hombre querido por el emperador y la emperatriz pero no así por la corte.

—Es bueno saber eso, gracias por sus consejos Sonoda-san —le agradeció—. Ha sido usted y su esposa muy amables y generosos conmigo y mi familia.

—Le debo mucho a tu padre y es mi manera de resarcir lo que él hizo en el pasado por nosotros —Umi devolvió la gratitud—. Estaré con ustedes dentro del palacio lo más que mis obligaciones me lo permitan y decidas lo que decidas sobre la herencia de tu padre, la casa Sonoda te apoyará de manera incondicional.

—Le agradezco tanta amabilidad Sonoda-san, es bueno saber que contamos con amigos tan leales y fieles a la familia Kurosawa —contestó antes de detener su caballo, estaban cruzando el puente que daba acceso al castillo Kōkyo.

El lugar era majestuoso, grandes jardines llenos de verdor y hermosos árboles de cerezo, así como arbustos de flores de colores vibrantes y banderas que ondeaban el escudo de la familia imperial rodeaban al palacio. Había un estanque que era cruzado por un puente de piedra que dejaba ver esculturas con la flor de crisantemo labrada a relieve. El agua era cristalina y se podían ver los apacibles peces Koi nadando de un lado a otro del gran estanque. Sus colores anaranjados, amarillos, blancos y negros le daban vida al agua.

En el extremo del gran puente una comitiva los estaba esperando. Dicha comitiva estaba encabezada por un hombre maduro, alto pero de una larga cabellera rojo oscuro que dejaba lucir suelta. Sus ojos eran de un verde agua muy parecido al suyo y que además eran adornados por un lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

—Kurosawa Dia-san —la llamó el hombre haciendo una reverencia pronunciada—, es un gusto conocer a esta rama de la familia, hace mucho que no tenía noticias de Katsu-san y me apena lo que pasó con él —Dia se quedó un poco desconcertada—. ¡Oh cierto! Compartimos lazos consanguíneos de algún grado, nuestros padres eran primos.

—Desconocia eso —dijo a secas.

—No es que fuéramos particularmente unidos, aunque peleamos algunas batallas juntos, era un gran guerrero —Dia estudió su cara, parecía sincero sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de convencerle.

—Dia-san —Umi se introdujo en su plática—, él es Toudou Eren-dono, jefe de la guardia imperial personal del emperador —lo presentó.

—Y el principal consejero de su majestad —dijo con suficiencia ganando un bufido de Umi.

—Es mejor continuar —Sonoda-san dió por terminada la presentación y avanzó decidida con Dia a su lado.

—Veo que ha traído consigo a su esposa —señaló en la dirección donde algunos hombros llevaban la litera que transportaba a Hanamaru—. Muy apropiado para presentarse frente al emperador a reclamar su herencia.

Aquel comentario iba lleno de doble intención y aunque Dia quiso contestarle, se abstuvo de entrar en una confrontación innecesaria.

—Es obligación de una esposa estar donde su esposo está —dijo simplemente.

—Es eso verdad —le dió la razón sonriendo de lado—, si no fueran ambas mujeres —la sorna de la burla implícita hizo enojar a Dia que iba a rebatir esas palabras.

—Toudou-dono, no debería importunar de esa manera a un miembro de su familia —intervino Umi—, deje a un lado sus ideologías políticas que en este momento no tienen cabida.

—Solo era un comentario, después de todo usted ha traído esas ideologías políticas, como las llama, a esta corte —dijo molesto—. Sea como sea, si se tiene el favor del emperador aunque Japón esté en contra.

—¿No está de acuerdo en las decisiones de su majestad? —preguntó Dia apretando los dientes del coraje.

—Por algo soy su consejero personal, además de su guardia —guiño un ojo—. Aunque su majestad es sabio y justo, no debe perder en cuenta los deseos del pueblo y de la corte, el ejército no siempre actúa de la manera más adecuada para las buenas costumbres de la sociedad.

Fue notorio que entre Sonoda-san y Toudou-san había discordia y disputas viejas que salían a colación a la menor provocación. Si eso era así, teniendo el favor de la casa Sonoda, seguramente sería atacada por Toudou-san mientras estuviera en la corte.

—Si me permite a partir de este punto —habían llegado a las puertas del palacio principal—, la autoridad de Sonoda-san se acaba y comienza la mía, así que debo solicitar la revisión de todas sus pertenencias —hizo una señal y un grupo de hombres se acercaron a ellos para comenzar.

—No hay nada que ocultar aquí, Toudou-san, no es apropiado importunar de esa manera a una mujer convaleciente en su embarazo —Umi detuvo a los hombres de su rival poniendo en guardia a los suyos.

—Son precauciones que se deben tomar para ingresar, es parte del protocolo aún cuando sean amigos del emperador —movió la cabeza y continuaron con su labor—. No es nada personal, es por razones de seguridad.

Los guardias imperiales del palacio revisaron a conciencia cada maleta, bolsa o compartimiento que transportaban. Incluso uno de ellos tuvo el atrevimiento de mirar dentro de la litera para disgusto de Dia que tuvo que ser detenida por Umi antes de ir a por él y atravesarlo con su espada.

Hanamaru se asustó al ver al hombre, después de todo había estado escuchando parte de la conversación desde su posición, por lo cual trato de guardar la calma para no crear un conflicto. Al igual que Umi había dado sus advertencias a Dia, Kotori-san lo había hecho con ella.

—Todo está en orden —habló Umi—. Retira a tus hombres.

—Es una simple formalidad —dijo haciendo la señal para que se apartaran—. Ahora vamos, su majestad espera.

~•~

La corte, no era más que un grupo de personas ataviadas con trajes impecables de hechura de alto costo que debatían desde su pedestal sobre los problemas que acontecían al imperio sin saber nada de a quienes gobernaban. Siempre lo imagino así, por como eran descritos en los libros que leía. Sin embargo, aunque con las debidas diferencias, la realidad no distaba mucho de la fantasía de sus libros. Hanamaru pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo era la corte imperial de Japón.

Ella caminaba detrás de todos y podía contemplar como se comportan los demás frente a su visita. Ella llevaba un tocado sobre su cabeza del cual descendía un velo que cubría su rostro, siendo una mujer casada debía evitar la mirada de los curiosos. Eso en cierto modo le había dado su libertad, la de poder ver lo que quisiera. Delante de ella iba Dia caminando apenas detrás de Sonoda-san y ambas por detrás de Toudou-san. En ese lugar Toudou-san estaba un nivel arriba de Sonoda-san y como tal iban caminando.

Llegaron a la antesala de la sala de la corona, donde el emperador presidía sus reuniones cada día y decidía sobre el destino del imperio. Estaba flanqueada por diversos guardias que abrieron las puertas para dar el paso. La sala era sencilla, desprovista de toda la santuosidad de las salas previas, aún así tenía un aire solemne y regio que imponía una sensación de espiritualidad solo comparable a la que sentía en las partes más sagradas de los templos. Por algo el emperador era considerado un dios entre los hombres y la máxima autoridad religiosa del imperio.

Los crisantemos adornaban algunos dibujos en las paredes, simples trazos en color dorado que no rompían la sencillez del lugar. Había, además, un fuerte aroma de flores, crisantemos seguramente, que inundaban los pulmones y relajaban la tensión. También había una ligera música que se escuchaba provenir de algún lado. Era la música típica del imperio, gagaku, reservada para las familias ancestrales de músicos que deleitaban al emperador y sus allegados. Los sonidos lánguidos y acompasados parecían transportar los pensamientos a tiempos pasados, a sentimientos antiguos en un ambiente agradable que te hacía sentir casi etéreo y conectado con los dioses.

Sin duda alguna el emperador podía ser considerado fácilmente como un dios ante tanta ceremoniosidad que lo rodeaba. Lo imaginó, al emperador, como un ser gigante de presencia avasalladora que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera. Tenía que ser así para poder gobernar.

Se detuvieron ante lo que parecía ser el trono del emperador pero había un velo blanco que cubría y difuminaba la imagen detrás del velo. Toudou-san se acercó inclinándose de manera pronunciada y hablo algunas palabras con la figura que estaba sentada al trono. Sonoda-san y Dia se arrodillaron inclinándose de tal manera que su frente tocó el suelo y Hanamaru las imitó detrás.

—Soberano celestial, su majestad imperial —Toudou-san se arrodilló también sin levantar el rostro—, Tsubasa-tennō.

La figura detrás del velo se incorporó de su lugar dando algunos pasos al frente, un par de sirvientes ataviados con trajes ceremoniales en color café, corrieron el velo a un lado dejando libre el camino para el emperador.

—Kurosawa Dia-san —la llamó con una voz calmada y digna—, Sonoda Umi-dono, es un gusto tenerlos en mi hogar.

—El honor es nuestro su majestad —Umi respondió aún con la cabeza agachada—. Gracias por recibirnos y concedernos esta audiencia fuera de tiempo, su majestad es magnánimo por darnos está oportunidad.

—Levántense y expliquen qué es lo que ha sucedido con el daimyō de Fuji e Izu —ordenó el emperador.

—Su majestad —tomó la palabra Umi que es quien tiene el rango más alto—, se habían recibido noticias provenientes del daimyō sobre la muerte del jefe del clan Kurosawa y amo del daimyō…

El emperador alzó la mano para silenciar a Sonoda-san y dando algunos pasos fue hasta donde estaba Hanamaru, ignorando a Umi e incluso a Dia.

Hanamaru pudo ver al emperador de cerca. Era un hombre bajito de cabellos castaños y cortos, con unos profundos ojos esmeralda de forma avellanada que le hacían ver como un guapo japonés de líneas finas y elegantes. Sin duda se notaba su porte real, casi divino. Tenía una cadencia en la voz, como terciopelo que deleitaba los oídos, sin embargo eso no parecía minar su temple y su presencia. Tenía la esencia de un líder, el digno y supremo emperador del imperio.

—Un nuevo hijo para el imperio —dijo colocando la mano sobre el vientre de Hanamaru que empezaba a abultarse—. Espero sea el próximo líder de uno de mis más querido daimyō. Una próspera y larga vida de entrega al imperio.

—¡Su majestad! —Maru se sorprendió por el gesto, pero siendo el emperador no podía negarse—. Gracias por sus buenos deseos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre Hime-sama? —preguntó retirando su mano y levantando el velo que cubría su cara.

—Kurosawa Hanamaru —contestó aún por encima de su miedo—, esposa de Kurosawa Dia…

—¿Dia? ¿Kurosawa Dia? —se giró para ver a la nombrada—. La hija de Kurosawa Katsu —se acercó a ella y Dia se inclinó en reverencia—, una mujer casada con una mujer, interesante… mi querido sobrino logró su cometido —esbozo una sonrisa—, sin embargo eso le ha costado la vida lamentablemente. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

Caminó de un extremo a otro de la sala mientras escuchaba en silencio el relato de Dia. Le contó desde el inicio, desde el momento en que su padre le notificó de su compromiso, del acuerdo con su hermano bastardo para dar el heredero que buscaba, el cómo se negó a eso y tuvo que pagar las consecuencias. La traición de Kanan, la muerte de su padre y la huida al monte Fuji, después la salida de allí al conocer la última voluntad de Kurosawa-dono. El difícil camino hacia la capital, el recibimiento en la casa Sonoda y el atentado en su contra donde tanto ella como su esposa resultaron afectadas.

—Umi-san, espero que se haya encontrado a los perpetradores de tal falta en tu casa con tu invitada —habló al fin.

—No se preocupe por ello su majestad, los que cometieron tal acto cobarde han sido ejecutados, sin embargo los que ordenaron tal cosa aún no han sido llevados a la justicia —se inclinó avergonzada.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —la cuestionó con severidad.

—Matsuura Kanan, ha tomado el dominio del daimyō de manera forzada y hecho lo posible para reclamarlo como suyo después de matar a Kurosawa-dono —el emperador meditó las palabras de Umi.

—Tengo entendido que él es el primogénito de Katsu-san, pero Dia es la legítima heredera —puso un dedo sobre su mentón y fue hasta su trono donde se sentó.

—Si me permite la palabra su majestad —solicitó Toudou-san y el emperador hizo la señal para que hablara—. Ambos tienen derecho sobre el daimyō, Matsuura-san es el varón primogénito, hijo no reconocido oficialmente que reclama lo que es suyo. Kurosawa-san tiene el apellido y el favor de su padre pero es una mujer a quien se le ha impuesto la ley Sonoda.

—Eren-san, es eso verdad y sin duda le daría el control del daimyō al primogénito, pero Katsu-san jugó de manera correcta sus cartas —el emperador volvió a sonreír—. Dió su apellido a su hija legítima dentro de las leyes, se aseguro de darle un compromiso y un heredero, que aunque ha sido malhabido, es el hijo legítimo de la hija legítima.

—Su majestad, suficiente ha hecho ya está ley que atenta contra las costumbres —Tsubasa-tennō calló a su consejero.

—Esa ley fue mi primer edicto al subir al trono, en agradecimiento con cada uno de los daimyō que lucharon a mi lado para unificar este imperio de nuevo —de nuevo se llevó una mano al mentón—. Aunque de nada servirá deliberar y discutir sobre ello, esta ley es algo que no voy a cambiar.

Umi respiro con tranquilidad al oír aquello. El emperador no había dejado de lado su palabra hecha ley.

—Kurosawa Dia-san, usted tiene el favor sobre el daimyō, sin embargo es su hermano quién lo gobierna ahora, ¿qué es lo que usted desea hacer? —dirigio la atención hacia ella en espera de su respuesta—. ¿Va a reclamar su herencia o la cederá a su hermano?

Dia se quedó en silencio, frunciendo los labios y arrugando el entrecejo, Maru que la conocía muy bien supo que estaba luchando consigo misma. En un momento dado buscó en el interior de sus ropas y sacó el pergamino donde su padre daba su última voluntad y el edicto donde le legaba la potestad del daimyō.

Lo sostuvo con algo de temblor en sus manos. No habían podido hablar de eso de manera apropiada, aunque fuera la que fuera la decisión que tomara Dia, Hanamaru iba a apoyarla. La única preocupación de Hanamaru, ahora era el bienestar de su esposa y de su hijo. No quería perderla por seguir adelante en esa guerra que se habían metido por un poco de poder.

—Este es el legado de mi padre, el gobierno sobre Fuji e Izu, la dirigencia del clan Kurosawa y la responsabilidad de otorgar un heredero que continúe con el apellido y el honor de la familia —extendió el pergamino con una inclinación hacia el emperador.

Toudou-san lo tomó y lo paso a las manos del emperador no sin antes autentificar su procedencia. Contenía el sello real y la firma del legítimo dueño, ahora finado, del daimyō otorgado por el emperador.

—Es correcto —dijo Tsubasa-tennō—, eres dueña del daimyō si lo deseas y obtendrás el favor del imperio para reclamar tu herencia, ¿es eso lo que deseas o estás regresando la herencia de tu padre para ser entregada a tu hermano? —volvió a enrollar el pergamino manteniendo en su mano el anillo con el sello real esperando una respuesta—. Debes saber antes de que decidas que tu esposa no es tuya, ella también es parte de la herencia del daimyō, como tú misma lo has dicho, al ser portadora del hijo del clan, ella solo servirá a su amo, el señor del clan Kurosawa y del daimyō de Fuji e Izu.

—Yo… su majestad… —Dia titubeo sorprendida, esperaba que el emperador no tomara a Maru como una propiedad más del daimyō sino como su esposa simplemente.

Estaba deliberando en su mente aún renuente de dar el último paso que sabía debía dar, parecía inevitable la confrontación con Kanan si era el único modo de poder estar con Hanamaru y su hijo.

—¡Tsu-chan! —se escuchó una voz venir de la puerta principal de la sala real y todos se giraron a ver de donde provenía.

Una linda pelirroja de piel clara con unos expresivos ojos azules irrumpió en el lugar dejando a todos estupefactos por la manera tan familiar de llamar al emperador.

—¡Tsu-chan! —volvió a chillar pasando de largo hasta el emperador que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora Honoka-chan? —la sonrisa en el rostro del emperador se ensanchó divertida al ver a la mujer.

—¡Prometiste venir conmigo y jugar con Tsukasa-chan! —gimoteo y Dia pudo ver como la vena de la frente de Sonoda-san se hinchaba de puro enojo.

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Su majestad está en un asunto de estado en este momento! —la reprendió.

—¡Umi-chan! ¡Viniste a visitarnos! ¿Donde está Kotori-chan? —la mujer dejó los brazos de Tsubasa y fue a colgarse del brazo de Umi con tal naturalidad que cualquiera podría encontrar escandalosa por estar en presencia del emperador.

—¡Honoka! —pronunció su nombre con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza.

—¿Te quedarás a comer? ¿Todos se quedarán a comer? —miró a la audiencia que la contemplaba sin dar crédito a sus actos infantiles.

—Por supuesto que sí, Honoka-chan —el emperador se acercó tomandola de la cintura y hablándole al oído—. Ve por los niños y dispon todo lo necesario para nuestras visitas.

—¡Claro que sí Tsu-chan! —dijo con bastante júbilo y plantando un beso en la mejilla del emperador que resultó ser un poco más corto de estatura que la mujer.

Así como entró, cual huracán, volvió a salir. En la puerta de entrada se encontraba otra mujer que la recibió para llevársela de allí. Toudou-san estaba echando chispas y Hanamaru se percató de la mirada terrible que dedicó a la mujer que se llevó a la pelirroja. Está, la mujer que esperaba en la puerta; por lo que alcanzó a ver, era de una larga y esponjosa melena castaña y unos lindos ojos purpureos que estaban en pánico.

—Será mejor que vayamos al comedor —dio la orden Tsubasa y nadie más comentó de lo sucedido—, aunque antes demos un paseo por el jardín. Es un hermoso día para apreciar las flores y se que mi esposa apreciará un ramo de sus flores favoritas para su deleite en la cena.

El emperador se echó a andar sin esperar al resto, aunque al pasar al lado de Toudou-san le dedicó un par de palabras que el hombre se apresuró a ejecutar.

Anduvieron por algunos de los pasillos del castillo yendo siempre el emperador al frente con Umi a un paso atrás junto con Dia y detrás de todos Hanamaru.

—El clima en estas épocas suele ser algo caluroso —inicio la charla Tsubasa—, y las flores están en su punto más vivo.

—Veo que Honoka sigue tan vivaz como siempre —comentó Umi y el rostro de su majestad se puso serio.

—Es agradable tenerla en estos periodos cortos de lucidez —dijo con la mirada triste.

Nadie más habló nada.

Era notoria la tensión que se había establecido, como un peso abrumador que solo se disipó ligeramente al llegar al jardín.

—Kurosawa-himesama, me ayudaría a escoger los brotes en flor que más le gusten —le solicitó con voz amable y Hanamaru se apresuró a buscar entre las diferentes variedades que crecían en el jardín.

Tsubasa se entretuvo algún tiempo con ella pues Hanamaru había visto ilustraciones de muchas de las flores que crecían en el jardín del palacio. Le contó al emperador de sus significados y ambos conversaron sobre ello.

En ese tiempo Umi y Dia se quedaron a solas solo mirándolos.

—Ella es la razón por la cual su majestad no recibe visitas en esta época del año —rompió el silencio Umi—. Dedica toda su atención a su posesión más valiosa, su esposa la emperatriz.

—No quiero ser entrometida pero, ¿qué sucede con la emperatriz? —preguntó con genuina preocupación—. Ella parece…

—Estar en otro mundo —completó con tristeza—. Es una historia vieja que aún duele —Umi suspiró—, y es algo que solo compete a sus majestades, sin embargo te pido tener paciencia con ella, es como una niña.

—Entiendo —dijo Dia sin embargo tuvo que preguntar—, ¿tiene esto algo que ver con la razón de que Hoshizora-san se haya negado a venir a la capital?

—Si —fue su única respuesta antes de ir con el emperador que la llamaba.

Sonoda-san tomó las flores que Hanamaru había escogido y el emperador había cortado. Había una pequeña variedad de flores, magnolias, camelias y violetas, además de los conocidos crisantemos, abundantes en el palacio.

—Una selección por demás acertada —comentó Umi—. Nobleza de espíritu, pureza, amor eterno y afecto por nuestros familiares en el más allá.

—A Honoka le encantará —se acercó una magnolia al rostro de la cual aspiró el aroma de su perfume.

—Sin duda le gustarán —le dió la razón Hanamaru—, su esposa la emperatriz parece una persona de carácter energético y alegre.

—Lo es, ella lo es sin duda —Tsubasa sonrió de manera sincera y le entregó la flor colocándola en su cabello—, y es tiempo de ir a buscarla.

Salieron del jardín con rumbo del comedor, el aroma de las flores fue dejando su rastro detrás. Al llegar al comedor la emperatriz estaba dando algunas indicaciones a la servidumbre que las atendía de forma inmediata. Con ella estaba la otra mujer que habían visto previamente y también Toudou-san junto a una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeralda que sin duda era la hija menor del matrimonio real.

—¡Tsu-chan! —Honoka corrió a los brazos de su esposo a quien recibió con un beso en los labios—. Ven a la mesa, he preparado manjus para ti. Tsukasa-chan casi acaba con ellos pero he logrado salvar algunos para que puedas probarlos.

—¡Mamá —la niña refunfuño—, eso no es cierto! ¡Has sido tú quien se los ha comido!

—¿En verdad? —Tsubasa se lamió los labios y pudo sentir las migajas pegadas en la comisura de su boca y el sabor dulce del azúcar—. Creo que Tsukasa-chan tiene razón —volvió a besar a su esposa para comprobar que en efecto, Honoka sabía a manjus.

—Je, bueno tal vez comí uno o dos —dijo con cara traviesa al ser descubierta—. Pero tengo más para ti —sacó uno de entre sus bolsas y se lo ofreció a Tsubasa que solo abrió la boca para que Honoka metiera el pequeño dulce redondo.

—¡Hummm! ¡Matcha! —reconoció el sabor, Honoka sabía que era uno de los favoritos del emperador—. También tengo algo para ti —señalo hacia un lado donde Umi, Dia y Hanamaru sostenían las flores.

—¡Qué hermosas! —brinco de felicidad y se acercó a oler cada uno de los ramos que había hecho Hanamaru—. ¡Por los dioses estás embarazada! ¡Tsubasa mira! ¡La chica está embarazada!

Honoka se olvidó de la flores y solo se concentró en tocar el vientre de Hanamaru que del mismo modo que antes, tuvo algo de temor. Aún estaba lidiando con el miedo de perder a su bebé después del atentado a Dia que ahora le parecía extraño los acercamientos de las personas, sobretodo si no los conocía.

—Lo sé —se aproximó para tratar de contenerla, Honoka estaba siendo aún más entusiasta que él al respecto.

Dia estaba algo preocupada, podía ver el rostro turbado de Maru por la familiaridad espontánea de la emperatriz y trató de calmarla poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hanamaru volteó a verla y al mirarse en esos serenos ojos aguamarina se relajó.

—¡Deben quedarse con nosotros! —Honoka pidió suplicante a Tsubasa que solo acarició su cabello rojizo—. Al menos por unos días, esto es algo hermoso que debemos festejar. ¡Un bebé! —se giró a ver a Umi—. Trae a Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, me encantaría que estuviera aquí.

—La familia Kurosawa está de visita, Honoka-chan, pero no creo que les moleste quedarse por algún tiempo en el palacio mientras se desarrolla el bebé, ¿no es así Kurosawa-san? —el emperador preguntó a Dia, sin duda jamás le negaría nada a su querida esposa.

—Sera un honor su majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia—, mi familia y yo estaremos gustosos en su hospitalidad.

—¡Asombroso! —exclamó Honoka feliz—. Tsukasa-chan ven aquí mira esto, es un bebé.

La pequeña niña se acercó y con algo de timidez puso su palma en el vientre de Hanamaru. La niña frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua tratando de encontrar lo asombroso que había, solo que no vio nada como tal, hasta que un gruñido se escuchó y todos se quedaron mirando entre sí.

—Lo siento —Honoka se rió—, creo que mi estómago tiene hambre.

Tsubasa se echó a reír y con eso se interrumpió la plática. Cada uno tomó su asiento en el comedor y los sirvientes hicieron su aparición llevando los platillos que habían sido preparados para la ocasión.

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas y risas, ahora tanto Dia como Hanamaru estarían en el palacio por tiempo indefinido, aunque aún estaba en el aire la respuesta que debía dar al emperador sobre su herencia. Cómo lo había pensado, aunque le doliera en el alma tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, él merecía el castigo a sus crímenes. Además de que por nada del mundo perdería a Hanamaru de su lado, por su esposa haría todo lo necesario y más para estar con ella.

~•~

Los días en el palacio eran bastante tranquilos en general, solo se volvían más movidos cuando la emperatriz tenía alguna ocurrencia y todos en el lugar se ponían de cabeza para cumplir su petición. El emperador le consentía cada una de sus travesuras, incluso participaba en ellas de vez en cuando.

Hanamaru se había vuelto de pronto uno de sus blancos favoritos para sus aventuras. Tanto Honoka como Tsukasa encontraron que oír a la chica leer los cuentos de los libros era emocionante, y fue aún más cuando decidió que debían representarlos. Fue así como nació la pequeña compañía imperial de Japón.

—¿Qué es lo que harán? —preguntó Dia un día que llegó a verlas después de hacer algunos pendientes con Umi-san.

—Estamos preparando la puesta en escena de la leyenda de Hime-sama y el emperador ~zura —su esposa sonaba genuinamente divertida—. ¡Es emocionante!

Hanamaru quiso levantarse, ya que estaba sentada en el suelo, y Dia la auxilió de inmediato pues en su estado le era difícil moverse. Su vientre se había abultado bastante en esas semanas desde que habían accedido a quedarse en el palacio. Honoka y Tsukasa la consentían demasiado dándole dulces y panes de todo tipo y, aunque sus antojos habían disminuido, su pancita solo había crecido más y más.

A Dia le resultaba fascinante este proceso, en sus ratos libres mientras su esposa leía, ella pasaba el tiempo recostada en sus piernas acariciando su abdomen. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando uno de esos días algo se movió dentro. Fue casi imperceptible pero Dia lo había visto y sentido. ¡El bebé empezaba a moverse! ¡Y era bastante inquieto! Cuando Tsukasa estaba cerca, pues a la pequeña princesa le encantaba platicar con el bebé, Maru podía sentir sus pataditas por todas partes. Aunque al parecer al bebé le gustaba escuchar la voz de Dia más que otra cosa, pues cuando su madre aparecía lo hacía también el movimiento.

Sólo que con el embarazo a mitad de su tiempo, Hanamaru empezaba a sentir los estragos en su cuerpo. Se cansaba más rápido y no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Dormir se había vuelto algo complicado, amaba que Dia la abrazara pero ahora tenían que hacer malabares antes de que la pequeña Maru encontrará el lugar correcto para conciliar el sueño. Cosa que a veces ponía en aprietos a Dia que se contorsionaba para seguir siendo la almohada favorita de su esposa.

Aunque había una ventaja en todo ello, de cierto modo. El tiempo de pareja entre ellas había mejorado o más bien se había vuelto más constante. Hanamaru amaba estar en los brazos de Dia y está la complacía tanto como podía. Debía cuidar de no lastimarla o agotarla debido a su estado. Sin embargo unos besos no hacían mal a nadie, con eso la engatuzaba la chica para que accediera y gustosa Dia lo hacía.

—¿En verdad? —la sostuvo con fuerza atrayéndola a un casto beso.

—Su majestad se interpretará a sí mismo zura~ y la emperatriz ha querido ser Hime-sama —Maru tomó la mano de Dia y la puso sobre su vientre—. Las dos te extrañamos.

—Solo me fui medio día —Dia se agachó para dejar otro beso en el borde de su abdomen—. Aunque también las extrañe.

—¡Son tan lindas juntas! ¿No lo crees Kotori-chan? —Honoka exclamó desde el otro extremo de la sala donde estaban ensayando.

—¡Lo son! Me recuerdan tanto a Umi-chan y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes —se rió tímidamente al ver la escena y evocar el recuerdo.

Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas de la cara y trataron de disimular su vergüenza mirando hacia todos lados. Para su suerte el emperador, que estaba llegando también en ese momento, interrumpió su plática.

—¡Papá! —la pequeña Tsukasa corrió a los brazos de su padre y con ella Honoka también.

—Me alegro de verlas —las sujetó a ambas y aún con su corta estatura las levantó levemente del suelo.

Umi acompañaba al emperador y Kotori fue a recibirla del mismo modo. Estaban contagiados por el romanticismo de las más jóvenes.

—Han regresado antes de lo que creíamos —comentó Kotori.

—Dia-san quería estar presente en la revisión de su esposa —dijo Umi al tiempo que movía un mechón de cabello cenizo detrás de la oreja de Kotori.

—¡Oh! ¿Hoy vendrán los médicos? —Honoka preguntó con algo de recelo.

—Si —el emperador la sujetó dejando a su hija a un lado—, solo algo de control del bebé y tal vez podamos aprovechar el momento para ver cómo estamos nosotros.

—No… no creo que sea… —la emperatriz comenzó a forcejear para liberarse.

—Solo es una plática y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo —trato de calmarla pues su nerviosismo había aumentado—. Tsukasa-chan también estará allí, todo estará bien —suavizó su voz mirándola con amor—. ¿No es así, Tsukasa-chan?

La niña asintió agachando la cabeza, tampoco era agradable para ella tener que ver a los médicos reales.

—Ves, podemos hacerlo —Tsubasa depósito un beso en sus labios pero aún estaba tensa—. Vamos.

La sostuvo sin dejarla ir y avanzó casi llevándola a rastras con su hija caminando a su lado. Dia y Hanamaru también se unieron, solo Kotori y Umi se quedaron al margen aunque estuvieron al pendientes.

Las revisiones del médico eran algo que podían poner nervioso a cualquiera y Hanamaru sintió empatía con la emperatriz, a ella también le causaba un poco de temor. Desde el incidente en el que había tenido aquella amenaza de perder a su bebé, le daba miedo pensar en que algo así pudiera pasar. Sin embargo yendo de la mano de Dia y compartiendo estos últimos días, podía descansar un poco más de esos temores.

El médico hizo su trabajo bajo la mirada escrutadora de Dia. No quería perder ningún momento ahora que era más palpable la vida que crecía en el vientre de su hermosa esposa, así que estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se preocupó cuando vio fruncir el ceño del doctor.

—¿Hay algún problema? —se removió inquieta en su lugar.

El doctor no le respondió de inmediato, siguió haciendo su auscultación en el abdomen usando un pequeño artefacto para escuchar en el interior. La preocupación de Dia solo hizo más que incrementar, tenía ganas de ir sobre el doctor y obligarlo a hablar.

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó a reír divertido por algo que Dia no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dia se acercó bastante mosqueada.

—Nada malo —el hombre terminó de guardar su aparato raro e hizo algunos otros movimientos en sus manos para palpar toda la superficie—. De hecho todo va muy bien, tendrán que comenzar a elegir los nombres pronto pues ya que estamos a más de la mitad del periodo de gestación. ¿Han pensado en que nombres ponerle a sus hijos?

Hanamaru y Dia se miraron por un momento sin saber que decir o hacer. ¿Qué era de lo que estaba hablando?

—Espere… ¡¿Qué?! —Dia reaccionó por fin.

Hanamaru se incorporó con dificultad sentándose a duras penas y con la sorpresa también en el rostro. El médico las vio con una sonrisa que no había dejado su cara.

—Esto es poco común —comenzó a explicar—, sin embargo no imposible.

—No entiendo de qué está hablando —un nudo en la garganta se instaló en Dia.

—Su esposa, tiene un embarazo…

—¡Eso es evidente! —dijo exasperada.

—…gemelar —terminó de decir después de la grosera interrupción.

—¡Zura~! —Maru se tocó el vientre sin dar crédito a las palabras del médico—. Eso significa que… ¿hay dos bebés creciendo dentro de mí?

—Así es —miro a la chica y asintió—, por lo que deberá guardar reposo y aún mayores cuidados. Los partos gemelares suelen ser más complicados por obvias razones —se giró a ver a Dia con algo de enojo pero está estaba anonadada—. Por lo que debemos mantener todo en orden para que no exista ningún tipo de problema.

El doctor se despidió después de un rato en el que Hanamaru aprovechó a preguntarle todas sus dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran dos bebés? ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes? ¿Qué tenían que hacer ahora?

Había escuchado sus respuestas con atención haciendo nota mental de todo lo que era pertinente para sus cuidados. En ese tiempo Dia simplemente se había quedado pasmada aún estaba tratando de procesar la información. Si era un bebé, bueno, sabía cómo lidiar con uno o al menos eso pensaba. Sólo que dos, eso volvía todo más complicado.

No salió de su estupor hasta que Hanamaru la trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la agitó un poco. Día la miró y de inmediato la abrazo tratando de abarcar toda su circunferencia, Dia estaba de rodillas y Hanamaru de pie a su lado.

—Tendremos dos hijos —murmuró poniendo su oído en su pancita para tratar de oír—. ¡Dos hijos! —dijo con algo de risa loca.

—¿Estás bien? —Maru acarició su cabeza.

—Si —meditó sus palabras—. Yo… no puedo creerlo… dos bebés… nuestros hijos.

Una leve sonrisa asomó en los labios de su esposa mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos negros.

—Eso explica algunas cosas —volvió a reír.

Como su tremenda apetencia, que no era inusual pero que con su embarazo parecía haber aumentado en exceso. Sus pies que se hinchaban más a menudo y su incomodidad a su vientre que había crecido más de lo que podía considerarse normal, sobre todo porque había crecido de súbito. Ahora había una explicación a todo ello.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo —beso su pancita y alguno de los bebés reaccionó pateando al frente—. Esta bien, ya lo puedo creer —respondió riéndose por la acción.

Era increíble que algo como eso les hubiera pasado. Dos bebés. Eso hizo que Dia fuera paranoica por dos, más bien por tres. Ahora con más razón estaba al pendiente de cada detalle con Hanamaru. Ruby, que hasta ese momento había permanecido aún en la casa Sonoda con el resto de las chicas, fue trasladada al palacio junto con Riko, You e incluso Yohane. Dia quería una vigilancia sobre Maru de veinticuatro horas, más que nada por el tiempo en que debía salir a cumplir algunos deberes y debía dejarla sola.

La afluencia de personas que no pertenecían a la corte y no seguían al pie de la letra las reglas estrictas de la misma, relajo en mucho a la familia real, aún con el casi infarto que le dió a Toudou-san por su comportamiento. Honoka disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de Yohane y de You, Tsukasa se apegó a Riko y a Ruby a quienes veía como unas lindas chicas que no tenían nada que ver con las que la rodeaban.

—Su majestad —Dia solicito la atención de Tsubasa una vez terminó su representación con su esposa a su nueva audiencia—, debo hablar con usted.

La seriedad que imprimió en sus palabras hizo que Tsubasa adoptará una posición similar. Podía deducir por la manera de actuar y después de la noticia que les fue comunicada el que ahora actuará así.

—Ha tomado ya una decisión —dijo con solemnidad—, me parece bien.

—Es así, tengo un deber que cumplir, por mi familia —se inclinó con una reverencia.

—Es tiempo de alistar las armas —el emperador sonrió de medio lado—, hay un daimyō que recuperar.

~•~


	53. Chapter 53

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Penúltimo, ya estamos a nada del capítulo final espero yo. Porque una cosa es lo que espero y otra lo que resulte. Vamos a ver si podemos hacer la batalla en al menos 10k y un epílogo final._

 _Sólo que —suspiro—, no me siento satisfecha del todo con el resultado. A ver qué tal les parece. He andado bastante irascible estos días._

~•~

Tenía los músculos tensos, el cuerpo adolorido y el corazón destrozado. Leah había cabalgado noche y día prácticamente sin descanso reventando a su caballo a medio camino. El animal había quedado muerto, exhausto de la veloz huida de su jinete. Dió su último aliento sacando espuma por la boca, resoplando por aire que ya no lograba llegar a sus pulmones colapsados. Leah tuvo que caminar hasta un poblado donde compro otro caballo y su montura sin importarle el precio a pagar. Un mal negocio para ella pues tuvo que sacrificarlo poco después cuando en su frenética carrera el caballo tropezó perdiendo una herradura y quebrándose una pata. Así no servía y para evitarle la agonía le cortó el cuello para que muriera al fin.

Logró robar un tercer caballo, aunque más que caballo era una yegua. Leah estaba cansada y abatida con todos los sentimientos por la pérdida de su hermana que no exigió tanto a éste. Pudo llegar a las inmediaciones de Fuji pero aún le quedaba la prueba más difícil por hacer, hablar con Chika y decirle lo que había pasado. No temía a la muerte y estaba dispuesta a realizar el seppuku si era necesario para pagar su deuda. Había sido incapaz de cumplir con su tarea y había dejado que Sarah muriera por su culpa. Después de ver a los ojos a Chika y darle la noticia se mataría para expiar su error.

Poco a nada le había importado que en el camino los pocos que lograron ayudarla a huir hubieran dado su vida para que ella sobreviviera. Sin Sarah nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué clase de cuentas iba a rendir a la esposa de su hermana? Todo era tan oscuro.

Las puertas de Fuji se abrieron al verla y los soldados Kurosawa la condujeron hasta la presencia de los Takami, debido a que Kanan no se encontraba en la ciudad. Mito la recibió junto con Chika, ambas se sorprendieron de verla llegar sola y en esas condiciones deplorables.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exigió saber Mito, ganándole la palabra a Chika.

—Fallamos —dijo simplemente arrodillándose y poniendo su rostro contra el piso—, Sarah tenía a Kurosawa-sama a su merced para darle el golpe final y acabar con su vida… —los gimoteos de su boca y nariz la interrumpieron, recordar la escena le produjo tal dolor que un nudo en la garganta se formó impidiéndole continuar.

—¿Lograron matarla? ¿Dónde está Sarah-san? ¡¿Dónde está tu hermana? —Chika gritó llena de furia, podía sentir que todo había salido mal y Leah no respondía sus preguntas rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó empujándola de una patada que la hizo irse de espaldas con la boca escupiendo sangre debido a que la bota había impactado en su mandíbula.

—¡¿Qué carajos es lo que pasó?! —volvió a gritarle irritada, Mito no dijo ni hizo nada, era mejor no meterse cuando alguna de las Takami entraba en cólera.

Leah no pudo hablar aunque hubiera querido, el golpe la había aturdido y sumado con el cansancio pasado, su cuerpo y su mente le estaban fallando.

—¡¿Dónde está Sarah-san?! —un nuevo golpe cayó sobre Leah que escupió nuevamente sangre cuando la bota de Chika fue sobre su vientre sacando el poco aire que sus pulmones habían retenido.

Comenzó a toser con tanta fuerza que su pecho se desgarró por el esfuerzo. No decir nada era peor que intentar hablar y romperse su garganta.

—Mu… murió… Sarah está muerta —logró articular en un tono muy bajo que Chika apenas pudo escuchar.

Un nuevo golpe fue a sus costillas, el puño de Chika fracturó algo allí pues oyó un crujido y un dolor intenso en su costado.

—¡¿Pero que carajos es lo que dices?! ¡Sarah no pudo haber muerto! ¡No, si no he sido yo quien la ha de matar a ella! —más golpes cayeron sobre Leah que solo alzó sus brazos para intentar cubrirse de la furia de Chika.

Pronto grandes y horribles moretones se esparcieron sobre su piel, huesos crujían como madera que es astillada y la sangre de los nudillos de Chika se mezclaba con la de las heridas de Leah. La chica Kazuno se había convertido en una masa deforme de carne y sangre.

—¡Juraste traerla de regreso! —exclamó entre sollozos afectados, sus lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre las magulladuras de Leah—. ¡Prometieron cumplir su tarea y regresar con vida!

—¡Chika! —Mito intervino cuando vio que las fuerzas en su hermana menor empezaban a menguar—. Muerta no nos sirve, aún debe explicar qué fue lo que sucedió.

La apartó de encima de Leah aventandola a un lado, Chika aún lloraba pero la sangre de la chica Kazuno manchaba sus ropas y pequeñas salpicaduras habían llegado incluso a su rostro. La sangre de Leah en sus manos se mezclaba con la sal de sus lágrimas y su propia sangre.

Mito sujetó del cuello a lo que aún quedaba de conciencia de la chica, era poco probable que sobreviviera por más tiempo así que había que apresurarse a que hablara al menos algo.

—Habla o dejaré que Chika termine de reventar tu cuerpo moribundo —la amenazó para incentivarla a decir cualquier cosa.

—E… esa… esa chica… la bruja… ella mató a Sarah… —entre jadeos logró articular sus palabras—. E… ella… fue… Sarah murió… trate de ayudarla… —se atragantó con su sangre escupiendo el líquido rojo—. Tenía que venir… y decirles… solo por eso… mateme…

Mito la soltó con asco limpiándose las manos que se habían llenado con la sangre fresca de Leah. La chica intentó tomar su espada corta para enterrarsela en el estómago pero Mito no se lo permitió.

—No puedes morir, tienes una deuda con mi hermana por dejar que su esposa muriera —con la bota empujo la espada haciendo que saliera de las manos de Leah.

—Vas a encargarte de buscar a la asesina de Sarah-san y vas a acabar con ella para resarcir tu honor —Chika tomó la espada que Mito había pateado y ahora la sostenía en contra de Leah—. Sólo entonces podrás morir.

Leah la miró con los ojos desorbitados pero aceptó el trato. Había sido su error, el error de ambas Kazuno, lo que ahora les estaba costando su vida. Sólo quedaba la venganza y restaurar el honor perdido.

~•~

Kanan estaba impaciente estaba tomando demasiado tiempo el resolver el asunto de Dia y no podía atenerse a que los subordinados de los Takami cumplieran sus órdenes. Tenía que buscar la manera de prepararse para la guerra que indudablemente vendría si Dia reclamaba el daimyō para ella. Había sido un imbécil por perder su oportunidad de matarla cuando la tuvo en sus manos. Ahora sólo podía arrastrarse para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Aún tenía algunas cartas por jugar y debía manejarlas para entrar en el juego como un oponente fuerte. Mari estaba de su lado, aunque a la fuerza, y sus influencias y dinero era lo que estaban sosteniendo toda su reyerta. Pero el dinero era finito y Mari cooperaba menos cada vez, después de su traición no le quedó más remedio que someterla y chantajearla para obtener sus favores. Odiaba tener que volverse tan ruin y miserable como su padre o el padre de este, al parecer era está la única herencia que realmente podía reclamar.

Su hija estaba al cuidado de un par de nanas que mantenían estrecha vigilancia de la pequeña y solo dejaba que Mari la viera si era necesario, como ahora, todo para pedirle que interviniera pidiéndole a su tía que le vendiera las codiciadas y letales armas que manejaban en occidente. Si quería competir para mantener su dominio sobre el daimyō se valdría de cualquier artimaña para ello.

—Debes estar presentable para la visita de tu tía y de Ayase-sama —Kanan le habló al oído a Mari que estaba terminando de dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje para la cena de agasajo que se darían en la casa Kurosawa por la visita.

La rubia lo ignoro siguiendo con su labor, debía ocultar los moretones que teñían su piel en la base de su cuello y en el costado de su rostro. Si no fuera por su hija, hubiera dejado a Kanan desde aquel primer día en que se atrevió a mancillarla sin piedad. Sin embargo debía soportar esto porque a pesar de todo amaba a ese monstruo en el que se había convertido su esposo. Siempre supo la clase de canalla tramposo que era, pero el amor le hizo creer que él realmente la amaba y que podrían ser felices una vez tuvieran lo que necesitaban para ello, el poder y la fortuna del daimyō que le correspondía por su herencia.

—Recuerda que debes convencerla de hacer negocios conmigo —la sujetó de las caderas pegándose a ella de manera melosa—. Tiene que venderme esas armas.

Mari siguió sin prestarle atención aún cuando Kanan depósito besos a lo largo de su nuca y cuello. Salamero, cariñoso y falso como él solo. Intentó separarlo rechazando sus vanos avances amorosos arriesgándose a que se molestara y arremetiera contra ella, pero no le importaba mucho pues suponía que estando a nada de recibir importantes visitas, Kanan no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima.

—Vamos Mari-chan, ¿aún sigues enojada conmigo? —subió sus besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja—. Debes reconocer que merecías tu castigo, hiciste que Dia escapara de mi poder.

Kanan la atrajo mostrándole su creciente erección debajo de sus ropas.

—Eres un imbécil —fue lo único que respondió Mari dejando a un lado los utensilios que estaba ocupando.

—Y tu mi perra hermosa —la empujo contra la pared subiendo la falda de su yukata por encima de sus caderas.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó queriendo apartarlo.

—Vamos Mari-chan, esa actitud mojigata no te queda, sabes que te encanta como te cojo —se rió manteniendo su dominio hasta lograr sacar su miembro y colocarlo entre sus nalgas.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez! —Mari apretó los puños conteniendo un grito de dolor cuando sintió como la carne de Kanan se hundía dentro de ella.

—Se una buena chica, Mari-chan —dijo comenzando a empujar con poca delicadeza—. Aina-chan extraña a su mamá, ¿acaso tú no extrañas a tu hija?

Mari se mordió los labios aguantando los embates de Kanan que no eran suaves, lo hacía con el afán de lastimarla. El frío metal de la falsa mano de Kanan la recorrió de su muslo a su cintura mientras afianzaba su agarre en su estómago. Sólo cerró los ojos esperando que pronto acabara para que la dejara en paz.

—Mari, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto, no me hagas ir a buscar en otras lo que no me puedes dar tú —cínico como era le soltó el comentario y la rubia empujo sus caderas para encontrarse con la pelvis de Kanan que trastabilló y cayó al suelo de espalda.

—Nunca vas a encontrar a otra mujer como yo, aunque te acuestes con cientos, yo soy la única que tú deseas —el orgullo herido de Mari salió a relucir.

Kanan yacía en el suelo con su pene aún en alto brillante por los jugos de su arremetida contra su esposa. Mari lo miró y agachandose lo tomo con la boca sin vacilación llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Un gemido salió de Kanan al sentir la lengua de Mari recorriendo toda su envergadura. Le encantaba la sensación de placer que solo Mari sabía darle. Nadie lo chupaba como lo hacía ella. Conocía muy bien donde pasar su lengua, como lamer su precum bebiendo desde la primer hasta la última gota y deslizar sus dientes por su piel.

Ni siquiera tenía que meter las manos para que Mari tomara toda su longitud y la cabeza de su pene golpeara su garganta apretando de esa manera deliciosa.

Vio hacia abajo a los ojos amarillos de Mari y se miró en esas pupilas ardiendo en cólera. La chica bien podría apretar sus dientes y arrancar de un tajo su hombría y aunque sus dientes mordían con fuerza, no lo hacían con la suficiente para llevar a cabo tal acto.

Eso lanzó a Kanan cerca de su orgasmo y sin darle un aviso descargo su semen en la boca de Mari sosteniendo su cabeza para que se atragantara con su semilla. Uno tras otro los disparos de Kanan fueron a dar a su garganta y escurrieron por sus labios bañando la base del pene de Kanan. La dejó libre cuando terminó de escupir todo el contenido.

Poco o nada quedaba de amor, solo era el dominio sobre el otro. Mari sabía que complaciendolo obtendría lo que realmente deseaba, ver a su hija. Kanan se aprovechaba de eso para que hiciera su voluntad.

—Quisiera continuar con esto pero tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde —se levantó del suelo acomodándose la ropa—. Esta noche iré a ti, por ahora termina de arreglarte que debemos estar en la recepción pronto.

Mari se limpió los labios degustando el sabor salado y amargo de Kanan que aún permanecía en su boca. Escupió su saliva queriendo sacar ese detestable sabor y Kanan sólo se rió de ella de manera cínica.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti por ser una buena esposa, así que no lo arruines —terminó de componerse guiñandole un ojo.

La espera por las visitas distinguidas no fue mucha, sin embargo se le notificó a Kanan por medio de un mensajero los sucesos en la casa Takami. Sólo que Kanan no podría asistir a averiguar sobre ello hasta que terminara con su labor aunque eso no evitó que montará en cólera al saber que el ataque sobre Dia había fallado. Ya se encargaría de castigar a los Takami por su ineptitud, por ahora tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas para conseguir el apoyo que tanto requería.

Luego de enviar de regreso al mensajero con algunas instrucciones para Mito, recibió la noticia de la proximidad a Fuji de las visitas provenientes de Osaka. Habían tenido un largo camino y aunque habían decidido instalarse momentáneamente en Shizuoka, les visitarian para conocer a la pequeña Aina y a su madre que era de la familia.

Una cuantiosa comitiva arribó hasta la pequeña ciudad y con ella a la cabeza iba una mujer a caballo, ya con algunos años encima, que vestía finas y elaboradas ropas que guardaban un toque extranjero. Lucía un pequeño zorro plateado bordado en la solapa de sus ropas, un sello distintivo para ella. Su larga y abundante cabellera rubia iba peinada en una cola alta que aún así no mantenía quietos sus varios mechones rubios. Sus ojos azules denotaban su ascendencia extranjera y aún guardaba un cierto acento de la tierra de su padre que se había ido difuminando con el paso de los años en esa tierra.

Junto a ella acompañándola venía otra mujer, está era transportada en una litera y poco se veía de ella en el exterior, no fue hasta que estuvieron en las puertas de entrada de la casa Kurosawa que dejó ver su figura. Una hermosa mujer de larga y abundante cabellera, torneado cuerpo y voluptuosas caderas descendió de la litera provocando que más de uno pusiera sus ojos en ella. A pesar de los años guardaba un aire juvenil y pícaro que seguía atrayendo miradas más allá de la inocencia.

Tenía unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa embaucadora que podría hacer caer a cualquiera, solo que había sido la mujer rubia a su lado quien había ganado esos favores hacía muchos años. Juntas habían conseguido amasar una pequeña fortuna gracias al comercio, trayendo artículos de China y Rusia a las tierras japonesas.

—Ayase Eli-sama —se inclinó Kanan para darle los honores a su visita—, Toujou Nozomi-sama —se inclinó hacia la otra mujer—, es un honor tenerlas en esta casa. Sean bienvenidas.

—Matsuura-san —le respondió el saludo Eli, la mujer rubia—, aunque no sé si seguirle llamando así ahora que ha obtenido el mando del clan Kurosawa.

—Honro al hombre que me crío y me concedió su apellido, aún cuando ahora debo cumplir lo que por derecho me corresponde del hombre que engendró mi vida —Kanan se incorporó pronunciando con solemnidad y Eli sonrió.

—Es una sabia decisión Matsuura-san —concedió la otra mujer—. ¿Dónde está mi querida sobrina?

—¡Ah, Toujou-sama! Mari-chan está aquí —se giró dando la señal a los sirvientes para que trajeran a su esposa.

Mari se acercó llevando en brazos a la pequeña Aina que estaba sonriente de ver a su madre después de días en que no lo había hecho.

—¡Tia Nozomi-chan! —la recibió Mari con una reverencia respetuosa y la mujer mayor desecho la formalidad abrazandola.

—Ven aquí pequeña ranita —tomó en brazos a Aina contemplando a la niña y lo parecida que era a su padre—. ¡Eres hermosa! Igual a tu madre —aclaró con una sonrisa a su sobrina—. Tienen una niña preciosa.

—Gracias tía, ha heredado lo bueno de la familia —Mari le devolvió el halago.

—Si es así, será una rompecorazones como su tía Eli-chi —dijo mostrándole la pequeña niña a Eli que sonrió a la bebé con un ligero matiz rojizo en su rostro.

—Sin duda es hermosa como su madre y como tú —le hablo a Nozomi—. Debes estar orgullo de tener una hija tan linda —ahora se dirigió a Kanan.

—No puedo pedir más de la vida Ayase-sama —le dió la razón—, pero temo que aún con todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por asegurarle un futuro a mi hija, pueda perderlo debido a los rencores de mi hermanastra.

Eli frunció el ceño aún jugando con Aina que era ajena a la plática.

—No permitiremos que nada malo le pase a esta niña hermosa, no es así pequeña ranita —Nozomi hizo reír a la bebé.

—Debemos hablar sobre ello —dijo severa Eli.

—Claro que si Ayase-sama —se inclinó en una reverencia pronunciada con una sonrisa en el rostro—, pero antes déjenme agasajarlas con un banquete que he preparado especialmente para ustedes.

Les solicitó que lo acompañarán junto con su esposa y su hija y de ese modo ingresaron a la casa Kurosawa.

La velada fue amena, la comida fue exquisita y la bebida no se escatimó ni para el séquito que acompañaba a Eli y Nozomi. Kanan estaba dándoles una cena llena de lujos para ganarse su favor, aunque teniendo a Aina y a Mari de su lado, eso estaba más que hecho. Nozomi estaba encantada con la bebé y Eli haría lo que fuera que su concubina le pidiera.

Kanan había traído a músicos y actores que representaron las viejas canciones que se cantaban sobre la odisea de la unificación del imperio cuando Eli era joven y pertenecía al ejército de su majestad. Esa fue su manera de halagar a su visita y Aina miraba embelesada mientras Nozomi le contaba algunos pormenores de las batallas, aunque realmente la bebé poco podía entender de ello.

Al final de la velada, despidieron a casi todos quedando solo Kanan, Mari y sus dos visitas, Eli y Nozomi aún cargando a Aina.

—Todo ha sido muy bueno Matsuura-san, la comida, la bebida y el entretenimiento —comenzó a hablar Eli agradeciendo la hospitalidad—. Estamos contentas de haber venido a conocer a nuestra querida Aina aunque estamos también preocupadas por su futuro.

—Sabemos que tu posición en este momento pende de un hilo y a menos que el emperador avale tu liderazgo frente al daimyō, mi pequeña ranita va a sufrir —Nozomi intervino.

—Es eso verdad, pero no quisiera que por esa razón las familias entren en conflicto con su majestad —dijo de manera humilde Kanan—. Sólo estoy pidiendo lo que por derecho me corresponde y le corresponde a mi descendencia, que es la legítima.

—Lo sabemos querido —le dió la razón Nozomi—, tu pedido es justo pero no has actuado de la manera más correcta.

—Así es —hablo de nuevo Eli—, has cometido varios errores que te han puesto en desventaja frente a tu hermanastra y que compromete la ayuda que pudiéramos darte a los ojos del emperador.

Kanan esperaba una negativa así, pero a pesar de ello seguiría insistiendo. Sabía que al final obtendría su favor si era lo suficientemente persistente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo rendirme, no por ella —señaló a su hija—, por mi hija pelearé a muerte. Haré todo lo necesario por dejarle estas tierras como su herencia.

Kanan se giró para ver a Mari y está comenzó a representar el papel que Kanan tanto deseaba que hiciera.

—¡Tía por favor¡ ¡Te lo suplico! —se inclinó pegando su rostro al suelo—. Estamos en este camino y ya no podemos retroceder sin tener un castigo de su majestad. Temo por la vida de mi hija y de mi esposo.

—¡Mari-chan! —Nozomi se le encogió el corazón, no podía quedarse así—. ¡Eli-chi, tenemos que hacer algo!

—No hay mucho que hacer sin desobedecer al emperador —sopeso Eli.

—Eso sería si el emperador se hubiera pronunciado ya al respecto —hizo la observación Nozomi y Kanan vio la oportunidad que necesitaba.

—Es verdad, mi hermanastra está en la capital pidiendo audiencia a su majestad pero no le ha sido concedida —comentó pero aún Eli seguía pensando.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que la obtenga, estamos en primavera, el emperador tiene otros asuntos que atender —miró a Nozomi y ambas sabían sobre qué asuntos se trataban—. Una vez que pase, el emperador le dará toda su atención ya que le tiene especial aprecio a este daimyō.

—Sé sobre esto —Kanan insistió—, lo mucho que el emperador quería a mi padre.

—Y a la hermana y a la esposa de tu padre —también dijo Nozomi.

—Si también eso —trato de que su disgusto no llegara a su voz, pues conocía la historia detrás.

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer al apelar sobre ese tema al emperador pero no ayuda mucho el hecho de que asesinaras a tu padre a sangre fría —Eli dijo en tono enérgico y severo—. Sino fuera por tu esposa no estaría siquiera considerando estar en este lugar ayudándote. Para bien o mal estamos emparentados y en honor a ese lazo no puedo dejar a mi familia en estos problemas.

Kanan contuvo su ira, no podía permitirse perder este último intento de obtener una ventaja.

—Tía, sé que mi esposo no ha actuado de la mejor manera pero no es un mal hombre, ustedes lo conocen y saben su valía y su determinación. Ha cometido errores pero todo lo ha hecho por nosotras, Aina y yo, se los suplico —Mari se echó de nuevo a sus pies.

—No tienes que hacer esto Mari-chan —Eli la levantó—. No podemos ayudarles —dijo y Kanan apretó la mandíbula y los puños de pura frustración—, al menos no sin romper algunas reglas.

—¿A qué se refiere tía? —vieron la esperanza asomarse por una rendija.

—Les daremos los insumos que requieren y que Matsuura-san ha estado solicitando para su ejército —habló Nozomi con seriedad—, pero sin responsabilidad en el uso que puedan hacer sobre él.

A Kanan le brillaron los ojos al saber que tendría lo que deseaba. Ya podía saborear la victoria si tenía de su lado las armas occidentales.

—Antes de morir, Kurosawa Katsu solicitó la compra importante de un lote de armas para equipar a su ejército frente a la amenaza de la insurrección de las familias del daimyō —explicó Eli—. Lamentablemente en ese momento no pude atender su pedido debido a problemas con las aduanas y el embarque se retrasó.

—¿Tienen esas armas en su poder? —preguntó interesado Kanan.

—Katsu-san las encargó para su futuro líder del clan y dado que ahora tú ocupas ese puesto, están a tu disposición —Eli sacó de debajo de sus ropas un documento donde se hacía la constancia de la compraventa.

El papel fue ofrecido a Kanan que de inmediato lo tomó y comenzó a leer el contenido. Cómo Eli había dicho, escrito en puño y letra, su padre estaba haciendo un pedido cuantioso de armas y municiones así como de bienes consumibles para fortalecer su ejército. Todo esto hubiera ido a dar a las manos de Dia si hubiera asumido el control del daimyō, pero al no estar ella, Kanan tenía ahora el derecho sobre ello como líder autoimpuesto.

—Solo hay una única petición que debes cumplir para poder tenerlas —Eli se cruzó de brazos mientras Kanan esperaba sus palabras—. Tienes que asegurar la victoria y el bienestar de mi sobrina y su hija y para eso nos las llevaremos a Shizuoka hasta que puedas tener el control total y legítimo del daimyō.

La oferta era tentadora, pero Kanan sabía que no podía dejar ir a ninguna de las dos o no tendría garantía de que Eli le entregará las armas y siguiera ayudándola posteriormente. Mari vio en eso la oportunidad que requería para salvar a su hija solo que sabía que aunque lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas no podía tomarla.

—Tías —Mari llamó su atención—, aprecio lo que hacen pero mi lugar es al lado de mi esposo, no puedo abandonarlo ahora que me necesita, que necesita a su familia junto a él.

—Mari-chan, entiendo que quieras cumplir tu deber de esposa pero… —trato de hacerla entrar en razón Nozomi, solo que Mari la interrumpió.

—No tía, no solo es por obligación —se mordió la lengua por lo siguiente que iba a decir—, lo hago por amor. Amo a mi esposo y estaré a su lado hasta el final de mi vida.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración fue por la impresión que le provocó tanto a Eli como a Nozomi. Ambas esperaban que Mari tomara la opción que le estaban ofreciendo para de una vez por todas dejar a Kanan. Eli y Nozomi compartieron una mirada de resignación.

—Si es eso lo que deseas —Mari asintió a Nozomi—, pero aún está Aina.

—Una hija debe estar con sus padres —agregó Kanan interviniendo para no perder su seguro más importante y solicitando que le fuera devuelta su hija.

—Así es tías —esa respuesta seguía sabiendoles mal a las mujeres mayores y aunque Nozomi estaba reticente no le quedó más remedio que devolver a Aina a los brazos de su madre.

—No estamos de acuerdo con ello —Eli se levantó molesta—. No nos iremos de aquí sin ustedes dos —ignoró deliberadamente a Kanan.

—Ha sido la decisión de mi esposa, no lo hace solo por su deber, lo hace porque realmente me ama y cree en lo que estoy haciendo por nuestra hija —Kanan acercó a Mari a su cuerpo para hacer valer lo que decía.

—No lo acepto —dijo tajante Eli no dándose por vencida.

—Tía, es lo mejor —le solicitó Mari tomando la mano de Nozomi.

La mujer mayor sintió como era deslizada en su mano una pequeña nota en la cara de Kanan que tenía los ojos puestos en Eli y no se dió cuenta. Nozomi entendió la indirecta y procedió a calmar los ánimos.

—¡Ara, ara Eli-chi! —abrazo a la rubia—. Si nos alteramos de este modo no podremos encontrar una solución —Eli bufó molesta—. Hemos tenido un viaje largo y la comida está pasando la cuenta. Creo que es mejor descansar por esta noche y mañana continuar con la plática.

No muy convencida Eli aceptó las palabras de Nozomi y luego de una áspera despedida, se retiraron a las habitaciones que habían sido dispuestas para ellas en uno de los extremos de la gran casa Kurosawa.

Kanan se sentía con el control de la situación y aunque al principio creyó que no obtendría mucho, la sorpresa por lo que su padre había hecho por Dia le convino sobre manera. Recordaba haber oído a su padre hablar de algo al respecto pero nunca le fue informado. Tal vez incluso su padre pensó que no lo recibiría nunca por los problemas del transporte comercial.

Era un golpe de suerte entre todas las cosas que le estaban saliendo terriblemente mal. Una de esas era el asunto con los Takami que debía arreglar. Una vez que las visitas se retiraron a sus aposentos y dejo encerrada a Mari con Aina, no se la retiró pues se había portado muy bien, y con una fuerte vigilancia, salió de la casa para ir a atender ese asunto ya pasada la medianoche.

Mari, por su parte, durmió a Aina para que descansará (en realidad no le costó mucho hacerlo) y busco la manera de escabullirse de la habitación.

Había dado la nota a Nozomi pidiéndole que se encontrarán más tarde para hablar sin la presencia de Kanan. Sólo había escrito un simple kanji que Nozomi leyó poco después de dejar la reunión, tenía el nombre de su madre.

Eli se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación con su sombra proyectada sobre las paredes gracias a la luz de las velas. Nozomi se estaba entreteniendo echando la suerte con las cartas para darle una ojeada al futuro que se avecinaba y no había nada bueno en lo que decían las cartas.

Los minutos pasaron estando en la espera y aunque barajara el mazo de cartas no había mucha diferencia entre una y otra mano. Al parecer el destino se negaba a ser cambiado. La fatalidad y la muerte se negaban a irse de sus cartas.

—¿Podrías dejar eso? —exclamó Eli molesta, aún estaba con el coraje después de la cena—. No creo que exista mucho cambio entre una y otra por más que quieras.

—¡No seas mala Eli-chi! —Nozomi dejo las cartas sobre el suelo donde estaba sentada—. Solo lo hago para tratar de calmarme.

—Pues no creo que esté funcionando mucho —fue a sentarse a su lado cayendo sin mucha gracia—. Esta niña nos hace sacar canas verdes.

—Podemos ayudarla, pero no podemos obligarla a que viva como nosotras queremos —Nozomi se recargo en su pecho cuando Eli la atrajo a sus brazos—. Es la hija de tu hermana y aunque juramos cuidarla, ella ya es una mujer hecha.

—Aún así está Aina —siguió riñendo—, ella es muy pequeña.

—Pero es su hija y solo Mari-chan puede decidir sobre su vida en este momento —Eli solo suspiró a las palabras de Nozomi.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato sólo abrazadas, pero la mente de Eli continuaba pensando la manera de sacar a sus sobrinas de las manos de Kanan.

No fue hasta que un ruido las alertó, Eli se llevó las manos a su espada corta que mantenía siempre cerca del cuerpo para cualquier eventualidad. Una contrapuerta en el suelo de la habitación se abrió revelando una conocida cabeza rubia, Mari con dificultades se irguió y se deslizó por el suelo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva Kanan —dijo en voz baja—. Él salió pero me mantiene vigilada.

—¡Ese maldito hombre! —Eli habló con tono fuerte y Nozomi la calló—. Debemos sacarte de aquí, a ti y a tu hija.

—No puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarlo ni puedo exponerlas a ustedes estando aquí. Kanan no dudará en hacerles daño si se ve acorralado —las abrazó y ellas le correspondieron.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Y acabo de armarlo! —se maldijo.

—No tía Eli, él no me dejara ir tan fácil. Darle lo que quiere por ahora me dará la oportunidad de que me devuelva a mi hija —dijo casi suplicante.

—¿Te ha lastimado? —preguntó Nozomi revisando el estado de su sobrina y fue inevitable encontrar algunas marcas de golpes en su piel que estaba siendo cubierta por la ropa.

—¡Como se atreve a ponerte una mano encima! —arremetió la rubia mayor con rabia.

—Yo se lo he permitido tía, estaba ciega de amor por él y no me importó hacer muchas cosas ruines de las que sé me merezco mi castigo —recordó la manera en que había traicionado a Dia en favor de Kanan—. Gracias a que me enviaron a Hoshizora-san pude lograr un acuerdo en favor de Aina.

—¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? —Eli la sostuvo por los hombros para que hablara con claridad.

—La familia Watanabe aún mantiene un heredero y he pactado con él la seguridad de mi hija a cambio de la libertad de Kurosawa Dia —Eli midió las palabras de Mari.

—Aún así, ¿sabe Kurosawa-san sobre este acuerdo? —Mari lo negó.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero probablemente lo sepa por Watanabe-san que se ha convertido en su mano derecha. De todos modos, si el emperador le otorga el daimyō a Dia mi hija tendría que correr el mismo destino que su padre, la muerte, para evitar que nadie más reclamé el título —las tres mujeres eran conscientes de ello.

—Con mayor razón debemos sacar a Aina de aquí, si Watanabe-san decide cumplir su palabra, eso no asegura que bajo la orden del emperador vaya a cumplirla —Mari volvió a negar a lo que Eli decía.

—Se que no lo hará, él buscará la manera de cumplir su palabra —dijo convencida—. Sé que Watanabe-san logrará salvar a mi hija, es la encomienda que le di con Hoshizora-san.

—Esto es solo en caso de que Matsuura-san pierda la batalla por el dominio del daimyō —hizo la observación Nozomi.

—Si el gana, obtendrá lo que quiere y espero que de ese modo vuelva a ser el hombre que alguna vez amé —suspiro Mari.

Eli camino como un león enjaulado de un lado al otro de la habitación. Su mente seguía pensando en la solución.

—No hay más remedio —dijo al fin—. Si Matsuura-san gana, ustedes estarán a salvo, si él pierde, ya te has hecho cargo de la supervivencia de Aina y nosotros en cualquiera de los dos casos nos aseguraremos de que así sea.

—¿De qué estás hablando Eli-chi? —Nozomi la cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a hacer todo para que Matsuura-san salga victorioso de esta batalla —la miró y Nozomi no estuvo de acuerdo, las cartas le decían que la muerte y la desgracia eran inevitables—. A cambio nos tendrá que dar la custodia de Aina.

—Él no accederá —le hizo ver Mari.

—Tendrá que hacerlo si consigo un acuerdo matrimonial ventajoso para su hija.

—Eli-chi, no estarás pensando en… —Nozomi se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida por lo que supuso Eli pretendía hacer.

—Si es necesario, no me importa emparentarla con la misma familia real para salvar su vida, él me lo debe —Mari no entendía de qué estaban hablando sus tías y tampoco tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo.

Se escucharon pasos y a la guardia de la casa Kurosawa compartir algunas palabras con la guardia personal que Eli había llevado consigo. Con rapidez Mari se deslizó de nuevo por la contrapuerta en el suelo y desapareció de la habitación sin dejar rastro. Cuando los guardias Kurosawa entraron en el cuarto sólo encontraron a Eli y a Nozomi jugando cartas en el suelo.

~•~

Kanan acudió a la casa donde los Takami estaban y no regresó sino casi hasta el amanecer. Habló con Mito, no así con Chika que estaba indispuesta, sobre el fracaso de los Kazuno en la encomienda de acabar con la vida de Dia. Eso era un revés muy grande porque por lo que sabían había sobrevivido y los Sonoda se habían encargado de decir que Kurosawa Dia se recuperaría en un par de días.

La mala fortuna de las Kazuno, sin embargo, había sido peor. Con Sarah muerta y Leah en estado deplorable, no valía la pena castigarlas por su error. En cambio serían confiscadas sus propiedades y puestas a disposición de Kanan en pago por su deshonra. Eso incluía a Chika a quien Kanan tomaría como concubina degradandola de su rango. Mito no pudo oponerse.

Fue hasta después del desayuno que Kanan se encontró con Eli para finiquitar el trato que el día anterior habían discutido. Mari y Nozomi se entretuvieron en los jardines de la casa jugando con Aina mientras las guardias las vigilaban atentamente.

Pasaron largas horas de espera en las que no supieron mucho de ellos dos. Aunque ocasionalmente se escuchaba que alzaban la voz. Se notaba en el nerviosismo de los guardias que parecían estar alertas a cualquier eventualidad y saltar contra el oponente.

Cerca de la tarde Eli y Kanan salieron al jardín, Eli estaba acalorada y roja de la cara de puro coraje. Nozomi la veía ponerse así cuando tenía acuerdos comerciales con nobles japoneses que la exasperaban y la sacaban de sus casillas. Por su parte Kanan aunque se veía también sulfurado, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Había obtenido lo que quería.

Eli y Nozomi partieron de vuelta a Shizuoka esa misma tarde. Eli no deseaba seguir en presencia de Kanan urgiendole entregarle la dote que su padre había comprado para que de ese modo dejara libre a su sobrina y la hija de esta.

—En unos días comenzarás a recibir los cargamentos —Eli le dirigió unas últimas palabras—. Una vez que tengas la victoria y tú supremacía sobre el daimyō, me entregaras a Aina para que comience su formación para ser presentada como candidata a la corte imperial cuando tenga la edad. Mi sobrina vendrá con ella.

—Nada me haría más feliz —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero por ahora ellas seguirán bajo mi cuidado hasta que sea el momento.

Una última reverencia rígida y Eli emprendió la cabalgata con Nozomi en la litera llevada por los sirvientes. Atrás quedaron Kanan, Mari y Aina que estaba en sus brazos.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Mari —Kanan se acercó a la rubia sujetándola por la cintura y besando la frente de su hija que se rió ante el gesto de su padre—. Te has ganado de vuelta a tu hija aunque no ha sido suficiente para que te perdone por tu traición.

—No estoy interesada en tener tus favores —Mari se revolvió para apartarlo.

—Si tú no los quieres, mi nueva concubina los recibirá por ti —le dijo obligándola a besarlo—. Te amo Mari, a pesar de todo te amo.

Mari lo mordió en el labio y él quiso hacer el intento por golpearla pero estando Aina en sus brazos y con las lágrimas a punto de salir, se contuvo. Sólo ordenó que se la llevaron y la encerraran en su habitación.

~•~


	54. Chapter 54

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Eso más que un capítulo es un pequeño extra antes de entrar de lleno al capítulo final. Espero les guste. Lo hice con la idea de describir mis cuatro parejas principales de la historia en escenas narradas con un cierto marco de tiempo. Iniciamos con YohaRuby en la mañana, YouRiko para el mediodía, DiaMaru para la tarde y KanaMari en la noche. No hay una fecha exacta para que ocurrieran estos eventos, fueron a lo largo de un lapso de tiempo. Inicialmente iba a hacer KanaChika pero me gano el KanaMari._

 _Ahora sí voy a editar OMS, para subirlo esta noche._

 _._

~•~

.

Las mañanas últimamente la habían hecho convertirse en una persona floja, como hoy. El sol ya había salido por el firmamento y ella aún continuaba enredada en las sábanas de la cama, aunque no solo estaba enredada en ellas. Un par de brazos y piernas la sujetaban por la espalda estando ella durmiendo boca abajo, más bien pretendiendo dormir.

Algunos mechones rojos le cubrían el rostro y la espalda estando desordenados junto con los suyos. Era un hermoso contraste, lo oscuro de su melena con el rojo intenso del de su amante. Aún le costaba pensar en ello, seguía sin creer que realmente las cosas hubieran terminado así entre ellas pero lo habían hecho.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Dia y Maru se instalaran en el palacio del emperador cuando ella acudió, llevada por la pequeña Kurosawa, hasta la habitación de la chica. Una cosa había llevado a la otra y antes de darse cuenta estaba sudorosa y extasiada mirando la desnudez de Ruby y tocando todo su cuerpo hasta las zonas más íntimas.

Si se arrepentía, no lo sabía, solo estaba disfrutando de este extraño paraíso que se abría para ella cada noche. No lo quería pensar mucho y mucho menos dejar que nadie más lo supiera pero era algo demasiado obvio para ocultar. Las escapadas nocturnas, las llegadas en la madrugada que se habían prolongado a la mañana y que a ese paso se convertirían en medio día o día completo quedándose de tiempo completo. Sólo que eso era algo que Dia no se lo permitiría, vamos, si Dia supiera lo que ya hacía por las noches con su hermana la habría mandado a azotar o ejecutar, de poco valía que le hubiera salvado la vida.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados aún cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle y no los abrió hasta que sintió que la chica encima de ella comenzó a moverse. Si había descubierto algo nuevo de Ruby era, entre otras cosas, lo suave de sus manos y su piel y lo exigente, además de caprichosa, que podía llegar a ser en la cama. Le provocaba vergüenza tener que admitir algo así, pero había hecho cosas que jamás pensó llegaría a hacer.

Sintió unos labios rozar su cuello yendo por sus hombros y unas manos acariciando sus costados llegando hasta sus caderas. Aún así se negó a abrir los ojos, quería seguir fingiendo por otros segundos más hasta que la chica que le provocaba esas caricias decidió jugar rudo.

—Yo-chan~ —con voz cantarina dejó ir su mano para azotar su trasero con fuerza y ante eso no reaccionó gritando enojada.

—¡Qué diablos! —exclamó revolviéndose para ponerse boca arriba y sujetar y someter a Ruby debajo de ella.

La risa armoniosa y maliciosa de la pequeña llenó sus oídos mientras jugueteando luchaban por ver quién prevalecía. Ruby no tenía reparo y sin que Yohane pudiera hacer mucho, levantó su rodilla restregandola en la entrepierna de la otra chica. Yohane chilló al sentir el contacto y Ruby aprovechó para voltearla sobre la cama quedando sentada encima de su estómago. Ambas estaban desnudas.

Los finos y pelirrojos vellos de Ruby rozaron el vientre de Yohane y está solo trago saliva debido a la sensación de cosquilleo pernicioso que la estaba excitando. Miró a la chica contemplando su delicado cuerpo. Sus pechos eran pequeños pero tenían lo justo para que ella pudiera disfrutar de besarlos, morderlos y estrujarlos con sus manos. Su diminuta cintura era ideal para envolver con sus piernas y sus caderas eran bastante intrépidas cuando de moverse contra sus dedos se trataba.

Jamás pensó que el quedarse sin un par de dedos le abriría ese tesoro frente a ella. Le provocaba vergüenza pensar en las veces que el resto de los dedos de su mano habían estado dentro del cuerpo de Ruby que prefería no traer eso a su mente pero era maravilloso verla gemir de ese modo mientras empujaba con fuerza en el vaiven de su mano y las caderas de su amante.

—Es tarde, ¿cierto? —desvió la mirada, era demasiado para sus ojos ver esa blanca e inmaculada piel pálida—. Debo irme a cumplir mi deberes.

—No te dejaré ir aún~ —mantuvo ese tono pícaro y sus manos juguetonas—. Antes debes darme los buenos días~ —se agachó lo suficiente para pegar su cuerpo al pecho de Yohane y morder el lóbulo de su oreja con lascivia.

—Yo… yo… es tarde… no puedo —balbuceó sin sentido pero sus manos ya estaban haciendo el trabajo por ella.

Había aprisionado la cintura de Ruby y sus pulgares daban pequeños masajes sobre el hueso de su cadera llegando peligrosamente hasta el vello púbico de la chica. Ruby se mordió un labio mirando con súplica a Yohane para cambiarla de un momento a otro por una de burla cruel.

—No voy a rogarte Yohane, esto no es una petición —le habló al oído esta vez mordiendo su oreja con la suficiente fuerza para lastimar—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¡Eres una bribona! —peleo Yohane estrujandola contra ella cambiando de lugares, ahora Ruby estaba contra la cama y ella enmedio de sus piernas—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ordenar a la gran Yohane?! ¡Yo no voy a rendirme…! ¡Ah!

Ruby rodeo con sus piernas su cintura y la jalo para que sus pubis se tocaran con descaro.

—Ruby quiere tener una mañana linda~ —dijo con un tono aniñado haciendo un puchero con los labios—. ¿Yohane-chan no quiere darle una linda mañana a Ruby-chan?

—¡¿Qu… qué…?! —chilló con voz aguda, no podía resistirse si la pequeña usaba esas artimañas.

—¿Yohane-chan no quiere complacer a Ruby-chan? —repitió casi con una falsa lágrima escapando de uno de sus ojos y Yohane comenzó a sudar frío repitiéndose que no caería en esa treta.

—No… no, tengo que ir por mis deberes —pronunció pero su cuerpo no se había movido para dejar su cómoda posición.

—Si te quedas Ruby-chan hará eso que te gusta tanto~ —Yohane la miró escéptica, no sabía si creerle o no, Ruby podía ser una embaucadora profesional si se lo proponía.

—¿En verdad? Que diga… ¡No Ruby-chan! —carraspeó con la cara roja.

—Sabes que si quieres~ Ruby puede ser muy complaciente —la pequeña pasó la punta de sus dedos por la barbilla de Yohane bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho apretando un pezón antes de meter la mano hasta el fondo y acomodar un par de dedos en la intimidad de su compañera de cama.

Yohane gimió muy en contra de su intención, eso solo delataba lo mucho que deseaba eso pero seguía resistiéndose porque si.

—Si lo pones así… creo que puedo hacer una excepción por ti —aun con la cara enrojecida y los nervios a flor de piel se acercó para besar a Ruby que de inmediato buscó su lengua.

El beso era escandaloso por la manera en que ambas rozaban, chocaban y frotaban sus lenguas con bastante frenesí. Era tanto que pequeños jadeos y gemidos salían de su boca sin control. Ruby seguía moviendo sus dedos jugando con la protuberancia que ya se había hinchado entre sus piernas. Yohane no se quiso quedar atrás y cuando logró tener un respiro, también llevó su mano a la zona íntima de Ruby.

Deslizó sin mucho problema sus dos dedos pues ya había suficiente humedad para meterlos hasta el tope. Su pulgar se instaló en la comisura de sus labios frotando ese punto que también ha estaba bastante hinchado. Los gemidos de ambas se fueron haciendo más altos, olvidándose que el resto del mundo seguía su curso, tan era así que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta con insistencia sin tener una respuesta más que sonidos irregulares que alarmaron a quien llegaba al cuarto.

—¡Tsushima Yohane! ¡Kurosawa Ruby! —se oyó el grito de sus nombres sacándoles de su pequeño paraíso de manera abrupta que casi le provoca un paro cardíaco a la joven bruja.

—¡Riri! —exclamó con el corazón en el cielo buscando cubrirse la desnudez y la de su amante.

—¡Yo no ví nada! ¡No sé qué están haciendo y más les vale que dejen de hacerlo de inmediato antes de que Kurosawa-san las descubra! —se tapó los ojos dándose la vuelta.

Yohane aprovechó el lapso y se bajó de la cama buscando su ropa que para su mala suerte estaba esparcida por toda la habitación. Ruby la miraba con risa en la cara.

—¡Espero que ya estés vestida y que hayas salido de aquí! —dijo con algo de molestia.

—Ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones —apenas terminó de ponerse lo básico cuando fue hacia la puerta y Riri la agarro de la oreja jalandola con violencia cuando pasó a su lado.

—Me voy a encargar de ponerte un buen castigo por esto Tsushima Yohane. ¡Qué vergüenza! —la llevó a rastras con ella solo que antes de salir se giró para despedirse—. El desayuno está listo Kurosawa-sama.

Riko hizo una ligera reverencia ante la mirada divertida de Ruby que lanzó un beso a Yohane con tal desfachatez que la chica le respondió sacándole la lengua enojada.

~•~

—¡No puedo creerlo! —iba por los pasillos con rumbo al dojo familiar, Riko aún seguía escandalizada por haber encontrado a su prima en una situación tan embarazosa como esa.

You la escucho llegar y vio la molestia reflejada en su cara además de que llevaba una bandeja con té y aperitivos de manera rígida y severa que pensó quebraría la bandeja por la mitad por la fuerza que ejercía en ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

—Mi tonta y estúpida prima estaba… estaba… haciendo eso y aquello con Kurosawa Ruby —You sonrió divertida—. ¡No es de risa You-chan! Imagina que Kurosawa-san la descubre.

—No te preocupes por eso —You fue hasta ella y retiró la bandeja de sus manos pero Riko no se la dejó.

—No, yo la llevo —se volteo indignada yendo hasta un rincón del dojo donde había una pequeña banca donde coloco la bandeja.

—Dia-san solo la obligaría a casarse con su hermana —minimizó el escándalo de Riko—, quizás si le de un par de azotes pero nada grave —Riko la miró con cara de pocos amigos y You robó un bocado de su comida metiéndoselo a la boca.

—Quizás o quizás no, no lo sabemos realmente —You beso su mejilla dejando un arroz pegado en la comisura de sus labios por el cual regreso pasando su lengua—. ¡No hagas eso aquí! —le manoteó en el brazo.

—Ya todos se fueron, solo estamos tú y yo —la agarro de la cintura y la condujo contra la pared poniendo su espalda sobre esta, su mano quedó pegando en la pared a un lado de su cabeza.

Riko se había puesto del color de su cabello desde las orejas a las mejillas. Estaba temblando ligeramente y su éxtasis aumentó cuando You llevó su otra mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

—¡You-chan! —alzó la voz pero le salió blandengue y temblorosa.

—Riko-chan, acaso no te gustan mis besos —habló seguro con toda la intención de provocar el líbido de la chica.

—Alguien podría vernos —trató de resistirse poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de You pero en lugar de empujarlo lo atrajo más.

—No creo que eso sea un problema —sonrió de lado con suficiencia pegando sus labios a los de Riko.

La joven Sakurauchi subió sus manos del pecho de You a su cuello afianzándose en su nuca enredando sus dedos en el cabello gris de You. Se besaron sin que Riko tuviera intenciones de dejarlo ir y su beso se prolongó hasta que el aire se hizo escaso. Los labios suaves y de un toque ligero a cerezo le encantaban a You. Ese sabor de la saliva de Riko era realmente embriagante, algo que no se cansaba de degustar a la menor provocación. Atrás habían quedado los días en que solo se obsesionada tratando de olvidar a esa chica que le había robado su primer beso y por la cual había estado sufriendo por tantos años.

Sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y no le importaba si alguien las veía o no, su única intención era darle todo el amor posible a la mujer entre sus brazos por todas las cosas malas y lastimosas por las que habían pasado en todo ese tiempo separadas. Ese era su principal propósito de vida, además de servir a los Kurosawa, a Dia, como correspondía a su herencia samurai.

—Eres tan hermosa Riko-chan —pronunció casi en un susurro—. La mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás en mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan adulador? —le devolvió Riko sonriendo afianzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Es un don Watanabe, el poder cautivar lindas y hermosas chicas —le guiño un ojo y sin darle un aviso la levantó poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura subiendo hasta sus caderas su kimono.

Sus muslos lechosos quedaron expuestos y con ellos las cicatrices que los marcaban, solo que ahora ya no le importaba tanto que You las viera o las tocara, de hecho le encantaba. Le gustaba la manera en que besaba cada centímetro de su piel justo como lo hacía ahora en su cuello, dejando que sus labios acariciarian cada palmo de su cuerpo y sus manos recorrieran con la yema de sus dedos cada línea. Lo hacía de un modo tan devoto y casi religioso tratando de darle toda la atención y el amor que poseía.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se dió cuenta de que You había abierto su kimono dejando a su merced sus pechos que respiraban de manera salvaje debido a la excitación. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás pero You la tenía casi inmovilizada contra la pared haciendo que únicamente pudiera aferrarse a su cuello mientras las manos de You la sostenían de las nalgas. En un momento dado, sintió una pequeña mordida en uno de sus senos y jaló los cabellos de You molesta, al joven Watanabe le gustaba jugar un poco antes de ir a por todo.

—Sostente bien —dijo apenas audible pero Riko entendió el mensaje.

Una de las manos de You se metió entre ellas yendo hasta la entrada de Riko acariciando su intimidad con algo de rudeza, pero solo fue superficial. You alardeó de ser brusco pero en realidad cuidaba cada toque, cada beso y cada parte del cuerpo de Riko como si fuera el bien más precioso y delicado.

Jugó pasando sus dedos acariciando la parte externa de los rosados e hinchados labios de la chica, dejando que la humedad que estaba manando de su interior se esparciera por toda su mano. La palma oprimía su monte de Venus y también su clítoris que respondía a cada pasada. Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de Riko con cada movimiento y aunque su espalda estaba casi al ras de la pared, sus caderas buscaron el mayor contacto posible aunque le parecía insuficiente.

—Por favor You-chan… —suplicó con la mirada nublada por el deseo.

Se había olvidado por completo de que esta mañana había reprendido a Yohane por hacer algo así y ahora ella hacía algo aún más escandaloso y vergonzoso. Aunque estando en la posición en la que estaba no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Pegó más su pelvis a la palma de You y está se burló de ella otro poco hasta que Riko clavó sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Esa era la señal que necesitaba para saber que estaba lista. Sin más burlas ni juegos, You hundió un par de dedos en la intimidad de Riko dejando que sus paredes la estrecharán con fuerza envolviendolos de tal forma que las contracciones pulsaban con un ritmo cada vez más errático.

Los gemidos de Riko habían ido en aumento y a pesar de que trataba de callarlos con sus labios, estos lograban escapar más allá de ellas. Riko podía llegar a ser muy vocal cuando estaba sumamente excitada. Aunado a ello, los ruidos de la madera crujiendo a las espaldas de la chica parecían amenazar con romperse de un momento a otro. Riko empujaba con fuerza sus caderas y You le correspondía hundiéndose hasta el fondo en un ir y venir frenético que acalambraba no solo su brazo, sino todo su cuerpo.

—¡No te detengas! —suplicó manteniendo los cabellos de You firmemente agarradas—. ¡Estoy… a punto… de… llegar!

You sintió la tensión y la contracción más fuerte suceder al final de la frase y manteniendo su posición dejó que Riko entrará en ese pasaje placentero de su orgasmo en todo su esplendor. Aún cuando sofocó con sus labios el tremor de su voz, el gemido provenientes te del climax de Riko se escuchó por todo el dojo, resonando aún en un ligero eco que estremeció a You. Le encantaba lograr ese efecto en Riko.

Poco a poco el temblor en el cuerpo de su preciosa amante fue aligerándose mientras su rostro descansaba en el hombro de You. Riko dejó que You la sostuviera por un tanto más de tiempo tratando de calmarse pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla si lo intentaba hacer. A You no le importo que se quedará ahí aún cuando estaba también cansada.

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso —dijo en un hilo de voz manteniendo su cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de You.

—No parecidas estarlo hace unos minutos —la molesto y Riko le mordió en venganza—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Te lo mereces por idiota! —la regaño queriendo hacer a un lado.

You liberó sus piernas y estás tan débiles como estaban apenas pudieron sostenerla. Con dificultades recuperó su compostura acomodándose su ropa y su cabello desordenado poniendo una cara de falsa indignación. Alejó a You que se mantuvo a un brazo de distancia y aún enojada quiso ir a la salida.

—Esta noche no te dejaré salirte con la tuya, te daré un castigo adecuado a lo que acabas de hacer —Riko se giró para verla lanzando la amenaza y You solo sonrió.

—Lo esperaré con ansias —You la asustó yendo tras ella para volver a tomarla y Riko salió corriendo hasta la puerta donde de nuevo You la aprisionó—. Tenemos una cita esta noche.

Con un guiño y un último beso apasionado, You dejo la habitación para dirigirse a darse un baño y continuar con sus obligaciones laborales. Riko solo se quedó en el dojo aún turbada por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

.

~•~

.

—Hanamaru —Dia la llamo tomando sus manos para que se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo, la chica estaba sumamente molesta.

—No, nada de Hanamaru ~zura —quiso quitarse el agarre de su esposa—. No voy a dejar que vayas tú sola a eso… no.

—Mi hermosa Hanamaru —dijo ahora en un tono más meloso sujetándola tratando de abarcar su estómago más abultado.

—No voy a ceder en eso ~zura —frunció el ceño y evitó el beso que Dia quería plantarle en los labios.

—Hemos hablado de esto antes, tengo que hacer esto para que podamos tener un futuro para nosotras y nuestros hijos —la abrazo pero aún la chica se resistió haciendo un mohín que se le hizo extremadamente tierno a Dia.

—Prometiste que estaríamos juntas a pesar de todo ~zura —le golpeó en el pecho aunque sin tanta fuerza—. No puedes dejarme atrás en esto, mi deber es estar a tu lado y no voy a dejarte ir.

Dia la mantuvo entre sus brazos pensando en sus palabras. Sabía que iba a ser complicado intentar que Hanamaru se mantuviera al margen del conflicto que se avecinaba pero aún así no podía llevarla consigo al campo de batalla y menos en su condición.

—Te lo he dicho no voy a ceder en esto ~zura —se mantuvo molesta, la sola idea de perder a Dia se le hacía insoportable y aunque tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

—Pero Hanamaru…

—He hablado con mi padre y aunque no quieras me iré con él a Gotenba —dijo para terminar la discusión.

Una ligera risa salió de los labios de Dia y Hanamaru la miró entre enojada, extrañada y ofendida inflando las mejillas.

—Lo sé, tu padre me ha informado al respecto —beso su mejilla inflada para luego recargar su rostro en su cuello.

—¡Traidor ~zura! —exclamó aún en su pataleta.

—Ambos estamos preocupados por tu bienestar —ahora beso la piel de su cuello manteniendo sus brazos firmes alrededor del cuerpo de la chica—, sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo? —repitió sus palabras impaciente a la pausa dramática que había hecho Dia aún jugando con sus labios en su piel sensible.

Dia se quedó allí, sus manos comenzaron a dibujar trazos en la espalda de Hanamaru y estos, para mala suerte de la chica, la estaban distrayendo de su discusión. Además de que el toque de los labios de Dia en su cuello y el paso de su lengua y sus dientes empezaba a hacerla entrar en calor. Estaba perdiendo el foco de sus ideas dejando que un fuego ardiera en su interior y lo peor es que Dia lo hacía con ese propósito.

—¿Sin... embargo? —repitió estando cada vez más debilitada.

—Creo que no puedo detenerte si ya tomaste una determinación —dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Entonces… —Maru enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros atrayéndola a su boca para que la besara.

—Vendrás conmigo a Gotenba pero no más allá hasta que logremos atrapar a Kanan —habló cuando al fin Maru la liberó del beso—. Estarás con tu padre, ¿eso te parece bien?

La miró expectante viendo cómo su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo debido a su pequeño intercambio de besos.

—Si, puedo aceptar eso ~zura —dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y Dia se rió de esa manera descarada.

El embarazo había traído nuevos humores en el carácter de su esposa y había descubierto que en ocasiones tenía estos arranques emocionales que le robaban el aliento. A pesar de la prohibición, o más bien, de la advertencia del médico, Hanamaru deseaba tener más de Dia luego de su primer encuentro íntimo y no es que se quejara por ello. Le gustaba provocar ese lado lascivo de la chica.

—¿Cuando partiremos? —la sujeto de los bordes de su kimono haciéndolos a un lado en el proceso.

—En los inicios del verano —Dia dejo que ahora fuera Hanamaru quien se acercara para besar el hueso de su clavícula expuesta.

—Eso será en pocos días ~zura —en realidad un par apenas.

—Ha sido la fecha que el emperador ha dictaminado —la tomó consigo para llevarla a recostarse en el futón de su habitación.

—¿No nos esperarán para tomar el té de la tarde ~zura? —preguntó en un tono inocente que era completamente fingido, Hanamaru no iba dejar que Dia no terminara su tarea.

—Pueden echarnos de menos por hoy —dijo al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos para deshacer el moño de su faja y retirarlo para quedarse con el cuerpo de su esposa a su merced—. Tengo antojo de comer algo aún más rico y dulce.

—En ese caso creo que puedo ayudarte con ello ~zura —pronunció con su voz ya visiblemente afectada por el deseo.

—Me parece excelente.

.

~•~

.

—Todo está dispuesto Matsuura-dono —un hombre vestido con un uniforme de la guardia Kurosawa le informó, estaban en la sala principal de la casa—. El ejército está fortificando los pueblos vecinos y la frontera con los daimyō vecinos que se oponen a usted, Matsuura-dono.

—¿Las armas llegaron a su destino? —preguntó aún con la vista puesta en los mapas sobre la gran mesa que había traído y dominaba el centro de la sala.

—Ayase-san entregó el segundo cargamento Matsuura-dono, y este ya fue distribuido en los lugares que designó —Kanan levantó la vista mirando al hombre uniformado.

—¿Hay noticias de la capital? —dejó a un lado los documentos y caminó hasta un extremo donde un par de sirvientas lo auxiliaron para entregarle una copa y servirle vino.

—Una legión del ejército imperial salió de la capital, se dirigen hacia acá —el tipo tragó pesado—. Han informado los espías que se asentaran en Odawara como punto de entrada teniendo a Gotenba como aliado.

—En ese caso debemos asegurarnos de que Odawara no caiga en sus manos —volvió a beber de su copa que acababa de ser rellenada—. Envía tropas de choque que acaben con sus rutas de acceso y con la ciudad, si no han querido aliarse conmigo, no van a aliarse con nadie más.

—Entendido, Matsuura-dono —el hombre se cuadró y salió de la habitación.

Kanan lo siguió poco después dirigiéndose a la habitación de su esposa, ya iba algo bebido debido al alcohol que había estado ingiriendo y sin mucho tacto irrumpió en la habitación.

No era muy tarde, pero si lo suficiente para que la luz de las velas y las antorchas comenzarán a hacer su trabajo. Las llamas danzaron con el viento que entró en la habitación y las sombras se distorsionaron bajo la luz errante. Mari estaba acunando a su hija ayudándole a dormir, al menos Kanan había cumplido su palabra de permitirle permanecer juntas ahora que tenía lo que deseaba de su familia.

Caminó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al ver lo hermosa que se miraba su esposa y su hija. Aún cuando Mari dijera que se había convertido en un monstruo, no le importaba con tal de poder ofrecerles lo que a él le fue negado cuando solo era un bebé. No iba a dejar que su hija sufriera el mismo destino, el no iba a agachar la cabeza y aceptar las cosas como su padre lo hizo. No, él no lo iba a permitir.

Se acercó colocando su mano en el hombro de Mari y está se giró para verlo. Kanan se inclinó para besar la frente de la pequeña Aina como un padre amoroso.

—Descansa mi hermosa ranita, pronto serás libre de esta maldición —Mari frunció el ceño con esas palabras de Kanan, pero no le dijo nada, además de que percibió su aliento alcohólico.

La dejaron durmiendo y pasaron a la habitación contigua permitiendo que las nanas de Aina se hicieran cargo de vigilar su sueño. Una vez a solas, Kanan se aproximó a Mari abrazándola por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en sus dorados cabellos rubios. Aspiró el aroma que emanaban y depositó un beso en el costado de su rostro, meloso, tierno pero Mari no se dejó engañar por su atención falsa, o eso se decía.

—Déjame —alcanzó a decir casi en un susurro.

Sin embargo Kanan no hizo caso, siguió besando su rostro sujetando su cintura para atraerla. Sus labios viajaron hasta la boca de Mari y ambos se besaron por algunos segundos antes de que Mari lo alejara tratando de no ser muy brusca.

—No, no Kanan —mantuvo el tono bajo.

—¿Por qué no? —Kanan no se alejó ni la soltó—. Sé que me amas aunque justo ahora no comprendas porque hago todo, yo todavía te amo y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, me has dado la razón más feliz que pudiera tener, una hija y sé que te debo una disculpa por mí actuar, pero tienes que volver a entender. Sabes porque lo hago.

—No, estaba cegada por ti y por tus ideas, pero no más. No voy a dejarme llevar de nuevo por tus ansias de venganza y tu sed de sangre contra tu propia familia —Mari logró deshacerse del abrazo de Kanan.

—¿Es por Dia? —alzó la voz perdiendo su compostura—. ¿Es por ella que sigues rechazándome? —apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¡Es por ti! ¡Es por tu estúpida venganza! —lo encaró y Kanan levantó la mano para golpearla—. Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, violentarme si quieres, pero eso no va a cambiar en lo que te has convertido y el hecho de que ya no te amo —le tembló la voz en esa última parte llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas—. ¡Ya no te amo!

Agachó la cara cerrando los ojos esperando el puño de Kanan sobre su rostro pero el golpe no llegó. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y ver que había detenido a Kanan y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Kanan mantenía su puño en lo alto pero estaba temblando, poco a poco lo bajó y pudo ver cómo sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas que se habían formado.

—¡Tú me amas! —dijo mordiendo las palabras—. Tú me amas y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará… porque no te lo voy a permitir… nunca.

Mari se quedó estupefacta, verlo así tan vulnerable le encogió el corazón. Se maldijo porque él tenía razón, aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo, y también se lamentaba porque no había logrado hacer que se detuviera a tiempo. También era su culpa que hubieran llegado hasta allí.

—Kanan… —extendió la mano para tocarlo pero él dio unos pasos atrás.

Quiso ir a abrazarlo pero antes de poder hacer algo, Kanan se escapó de sus manos dejándola sola en la habitación. Ella sabía que estaba dolido y lastimado y así, podía ser la peor versión de sí mismo.

.

~•~

.


	55. Chapter 55

Love Live Sunshine!

El deber de familia

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Hola gente! Pues les dejo la primera parte del final, ya que he andado ocupada con el trabajo en OMS y me pondré en chinga con el especial de navidad ya que mi amorcito quiere lemon, subo de mientras esté y espero tener la segunda parte y el epílogo para año nuevo y celebrar así el cumple de Dia.

Me ha costado un poco porque he estado renuente a acabar, pero ya es justo darles paz y dejarlas ser felices… quizás… todo depende de si no se mueren en la pelea final.

Well, les dejo leer.

~•~

—Yugawara cayó, estamos a un paso de tomar Atami —You señaló en el mapa a Dia que meditaba junto a Hoshizora-san.

—¿Cuántas bajas ha habido? —pregunto preocupada, le molestaba saber que había hombres y mujeres allá afuera muriendo en una lucha que no les pertenecía, era algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse.

—Si lo que le preocupa es que las armas de Kanan han diezmado a la legión imperial, puede estar en paz —Rin le palmeo el hombro para relajarla—. El ejército del emperador no es algo que pueda ser derrotado tan fácilmente y lo han demostrado batalla tras batalla desde que estamos aquí.

Dia solo frunció el ceño. Desde el primer enfrentamiento entre ellos, donde Kanan la tomó por sorpresa, no había querido volver a confiarse más. Había sido una batalla cruenta cuando tuvieron que recuperar los restos de Gotenba y Odawara, Kanan había arrasado con casi toda la población sin distinciones. Abrió fuego e incendio las dos ciudades antes de dejar que Dia y la legión pusieran un pie.

Al ver tal desolación y destrucción, Dia lanzó una primer oleada para recuperar las tierras incineradas, pero los habían estado esperando. Dispararon contra ellos usando las armas extranjeras, pero había algo diferente en ellas, no eran como las que en un inicio Hoshizora-san había conseguido para ellos. Eran más sofisticadas y pronto, la mitad de los soldados del imperio habían sucumbido bajo el plomo de sus balas.

De no haber sido por la aparición oportuna de Hoshizora-san y su grupo de choque, que les permitieron salir de allí a los pocos sobrevivientes y lograron repeler a medias a los hombres de Kanan para sacarlos de esos terrenos, habrían perecido más soldados y civiles.

Aquello no había tenido otro fin que socavar la moral de los poblados vecinos que se opusieron al nuevo amo del daimyō de Fuji e Izu. Así que aún con la bandera del emperador muchos jefes de pueblos se negaron a tener cualquier tipo de trato con Dia o sus aliados. Eso les había causado y les causaría muchas dificultades.

No pudo hacer mucho por Gotenba. Kunikida-san, que había estado en el lugar, pudo salvar a penas a un puñado de personas de entre los cientos que habitaron ahí. Incluso en Odawara no pudieron socorrer más que a un escueto grupo de mujeres y sus hijos, la mayor parte de los hombres en edad de combatir fueron masacrados, incluso pasaron por las armas a los animales para que no sirvieran como un recurso. Kanan no tenía piedad de nada.

Eso había sucedido hacía unas semanas, ya casi dos meses. Kanan se defendía con suficiencia obstaculizando cualquier intento de avance de Dia. Prácticamente habían estado yendo y viniendo, un paso o dos, una ciudad por otra pero sin mucho éxito.

Esta prolongación del conflicto sólo beneficiaba a Kanan que se establecía mejor en su posición y Dia solo gastaba los recursos que tenía a mano. Había pensado que sería difícil pero esta complicación comenzaba a afectar el ánimo de todos en su lado y la moral en general estaba por los suelos.

El otoño estaba llegando a su clímax y con él vendría el invierno. No podía permitir que llegarán a esa estación del año o de lo contrario la pelea se estancaria sin remedio. Sumarle los fríos invernales a la ecuación sería desastroso, las inclemencias del tiempo serían el nuevo enemigo a vencer.

Al menos había logrado mantener a Hanamaru al margen de la lucha aunque aún ella había resentido las condiciones adversas del frente de combate. La chica insistió en ayudar y aún en su estado gestacional entrando en el último trimestre, se había obligado a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para atender a los heridos y a los niños huérfanos de los poblados que lograban recuperar.

Riko, Yohane e incluso Ruby, habían estado con ella siempre al pendiente de su estado. Dia le había prometido respetar su decisión pero le costaba demasiado verla esforzarse de ese modo, por esa misma razón se sentía obligada a terminar todo de una vez.

Con esta motivación cambiaron la estrategia a seguir. No podrían llegar de frente esperando que la profesionalidad y fuerza de la legión imperial fuera suficiente para quitar a Kanan de su dominio. Así que giraron sus ojos al sur, al diezmado aliado de Kanan, los Takami.

Luego de la muerte de Kazuno Sarah y con Leah fuera de combate, los Takami no tenían a sus leales servidores. Mito-san había mantenido bajo control la península a medias pues con su lesión y su estancia en Fuji, la península estaba sola. Chika estaba del mismo modo en Fuji sirviendo como la concubina favorita de Kanan y no siendo una pieza clave en la batalla.

Centralizadas sus fuerzas, era momento de ir a por las tierras de sus aliados. La península de Izu fue la presea a obtener y para ello debían comenzar por Atami y su simbolismo para la psique del ejército. Después de Atami avanzarían a toda prisa para recuperar Ito e Izu y con ello hacerse de la península.

.

—¿Ha habido noticias de Dia? —pregunto Hanamaru a Riko que venía de recibir a un grupo de soldados que acababan de llegar de la península.

—Ella está bien —le dijo para tranquilizarla—. Han dicho que pudieron tomar Izu sin problema y You-chan hizo lo mismo con Ito. No hay de que preocuparse por ahora.

—Eso lo dices tú —se quejó Yohane—, pero aquí hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

La chica refunfuñó desde su posición en un extremo de aquella habitación donde estaba apoyando a los médicos y enfermeras que atendían a los lesionados.

—No digas nada —la reprendió su prima—, que has podido aprender y practicar con estas personas sobre tu magia y esas cosas.

—Lo dices como si fuera una farsa —le gruñó—, y no lo es. ¡Mis destrezas y habilidades se han pulido! ¡Mi magia es real!

—Puedo decir que es verdad que tienes una manos mágicas —la molesto Ruby ante la risa de Riko y Hanamaru por la reacción que tuvo Yohane.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas! —levantó los puños indignada.

—Muy bien entonces me iré para no molestarte —Ruby le devolvió la indignación, mostrándose ofendida y Yohane sudo frío.

—¡No espera! ¿Donde vas? —Yohane la siguió para buscar contentarla.

Riko y Hanamaru las vieron salir riéndose de la manera tan sumisa de Yohane frente a Ruby que la dominaba a su antojo.

—Son como perros y gatos pero aún así aman estar juntas —mencionó Hanamaru disminuyendo su risa—, al menos estoy contenta de saber que lo suyo se ha podido mantener relativamente estable.

—También estaba preocupada, pero creo que han logrado un buen equilibrio aunque sus caracteres las tengan en constante tensión —completo Riko.

—Si, también me preocupaba la reacción de Dia, pero lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Creí que iría tras la cabeza de Yo-chan, me alegra que no fuera así —su sonrisa se tornó triste al recordar de nuevo a su esposa, pues él solo recuerdo hacía que le doliera el corazón y sus bebés se inquietan en su interior.

—Ellos estarán bien, tengo la total confianza de que You-chan hará hasta lo imposible por volver conmigo y sé que Dia-san hará lo mismo para estar con usted —la animó Riko pero aún así Hanamaru se sentía emocional, no podía evitarlo.

—Sé que será así, solo… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar —Riko la sostuvo por unos minutos mientras algunas lágrimas eran derramadas, sentirse con esos humores cambiantes en su estado en ocasiones llegaba a ser sumamente molesto.

Debido a su embarazo ya no podía moverse al mismo ritmo que el resto y, a su pesar, había tenido que quedarse en Odawara, que estaba en reconstrucción, a regañadientes. Los bebés cada vez estaban más inquietos igual que ella y solía ser bastante pesado incluso estar de pie por algún tiempo. Sus pies se hinchaban como globos y tenía que guardar reposo. Riko la ayudaba y Yo-chan le daba tés para aliviarle sus malestares y hacer llevaderos los días.

Sin embargo, había noches en que se despertaba porque alguno de los pequeños estaba despierto y activo y se movían de un lado al otro haciendo que el sueño se fuera. En momentos así procuraba calmarlos leyendo un libro, cosa que no siempre funcionaba porque uno de ellos era más inquieto que él otro y no lograba estar tranquilo hasta que escuchaba la voz de Dia. Pero dado que en los últimos días no había estado con ella, no podía conciliar el sueño ni tranquilizar a sus bebés.

En consecuencia las mañanas eran más pesadas. Sus ojos daban constancia de su falta de descanso y en ocasiones, se quedaba dormida a mitad del día cuando el sueño la vencía. Cuando eso pasaba Riko la cubría con una manta y la dejaba dormir por un tiempo, hasta que un golpe la hacia despertar porque uno de los pequeños se ponía activo. Cuando eso sucedía, si Ruby estaba cerca, corría a tocarle la panza para sentir las patadas o los manotazos y les hablaba para entretenerlos.

Sin embargo, esos momentos de relativa calma se veían empañados. Con el avance de la legión imperial y la nueva conquista de Izu, Kanan se había vuelto más sanguinario con los pueblos del norte de la península y el sur del Gran Fuji y cada día llegaban más y más heridos civiles que huían de su ira. Eso hacía que la población en Odawara creciera en número y en diversidad.

Kunikida-san se estaba viendo rebasado por la cantidad de personas, y para sorpresa de todos, Ruby tomó un papel importante ayudando en la organización. El emperador seguía enviando recursos para dar de comer y ofrecer un abrigo a sus súbditos que habían quedado desamparados. Sólo que comenzaban a escasear con la cantidad de bocas nuevas que alimentar.

Riko y Yo-chan se hicieron entonces cargo de la cocina para racionar la comida. Hanamaru que había aprendido más sobre ello estando con Dia, ayudaba con la administración de los recursos tanto como podía. Eran días duros. Ver tanta desgracia era muy difícil y llenaba de angustia su corazón al pensar en Dia luchando y con la posibilidad de resultar herida o algo peor. La idea no la dejaba estar en paz.

—Tranquila —Yohane llegó tocándole la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro—, no debes andar por allí llorando con tanta facilidad.

Aunque lo que dijo parecía duro, el tono que usó denotaba su preocupación y su cariño por la chica. Le guardaba aún su amor, pero ahora como su mejor amiga.

—Espabilen, tenemos recién llegados —Ruby apareció de pronto fulminando con su mirada a Yohane que se retiró rápidamente del lado de Hanamaru casi alzando las manos.

—¿Más personas zura~? ¿De dónde son? —preguntó viendo al grupo de refugiados que estaban entrando en el edificio para enlistarse y recibir un lugar en el pueblo.

—En su mayoría vienen de Uchiura —dijo Ruby yéndose a dar las indicaciones a todas esas personas para que se acomodaran en una fila.

Riko también estaba ayudando guiando a todos los que podía al interior del lugar.

—Ya están cerca —murmuró Maru tocándose el vientre sintiendo la inquietud de sus bebés.

—Pronto acabará todo —guiñó un ojo Yohane y la instó a comenzar a tomar nombres—. Dia-san volverá antes de que te des cuenta y seguirá consintiendote con esos panes.

Hanamaru la miró y sonrió, su amiga del mismo modo le dedicó una sonrisa. Iba a contestarle pero ya no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

~•~

Se escuchó una detonación.

~•~

De nuevo volvía a tener esa sensación de pánico, de dolor. Frente a sus ojos vio como un destello y luego el sonido fatídico. Yohane gruñó y la sangre caliente comenzó a salir de su cuerpo llenando de sangre sus ropas y las ropas de Hanamaru que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Yohane cayó al suelo.

El disturbio de la gente que de inmediato se apartó asustada y dando de empujones buscaban abrirse paso para salir de allí antes de que algo peor sucediera. Eso dificultó a Ruby poder llegar al lado de Yohane, pues las personas la llevaban consigo en su intento de huida. Se abrió paso luchando como pudo.

Fue allí que la vio.

Una chica que había descubierto su rostro encapuchado y sus cabellos rojizos oscuros ondeaban, tenía la frente plagada de sudor y feos moretones por toda su piel. Estaba sacando de sus ropas una segunda pistola para, ya fuera rematar a una o lastimar a la otra. Yohane se sostenía el pecho y Hanamaru intentaba auxiliarla pero en su estado apenas y podía hacer algo.

Fueron fracciones de segundos.

La segunda pistola estaba fuera y Ruby creo que no llegaría para detenerla.

Se oyó una segunda detonación y temió como nunca antes en su vida.

Riko apareció blandiendo una espada y había logrado desviar el disparo. Ambas se enfrentaron viéndose a la cara apenas lo suficiente.

—¡Leah! —Riko la llamó y la tipa solo le apuntó para dispararle.

—¡Esto es por mi hermana! —con una pistola en cada mano volvió a jalar del gatillo, apuntaba a Yohane en el suelo y a Riko a un costado—. ¡Maldita traidora!

Ruby no supo como lo había hecho pero había empujado a la mujer agresora y una de sus balas fue a parar al techo y la otra a la carne de Riko que casi suelta la espada al sentir la mordedura caliente del plomo en su cuerpo.

El grito de Riko resonó en los oídos de Maru y sus manos llenas del tibio líquido rojo que mandaba de Yohane la tenían lívida y temblorosa.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —peleó Leah.

Ruby luchó contra ella tratando de arrebatarle las armas en sus manos pero no fue hasta que un par de guardias llegaron a socorrerla que pudieron someter a Leah. La chica estaba completamente fuera de sí, sin embargo en el barullo logró disparar nuevamente hiriendo de muerte a uno de los guardias al darle justo en la cara y a otro lo hirió en la pierna mientras protegía con su cuerpo a Hanamaru.

—¡Leah! —masculló su nombre Riko que aún intentaba sostener la espada en su mano pero se le hacía difícil con el dolor, la bala había dado en su antebrazo.

—¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que digas! —gritó y pateó para librarse de sus captores, Ruby y otro guardia que lograron arrebatarle las pistolas—. ¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Después de todo lo que Sarah hizo por ti!

—No le debo nada a los Kazuno o a los Takami —Riko estaba molesta y aunque deseaba más que nada hundir la espada en el pecho de Leah, le preocupaba más socorrer a su prima que se quejaba de su herida.

Una vez que el guardia tuvo control de Leah, Ruby la dejó y fue corriendo al lado de Yohane. Vio toda la sangre a su alrededor y los vanos intentos de Hanamaru de contener la hemorragia. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido y sus frente sudaba gruesas gotas, sus pupilas dilatadas por el shock miraron los ojos verdes de Ruby.

—Creo… creo que es tiempo de descender al reino de los demonios —dijo quejándose de manera dramática.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Ruby tomó su cara—. ¡Tú no te puedes morir, si lo haces iré al mismo infierno a patear tu trasero y matarte de nuevo por haberme dejado! ¡No te atrevas a irte de ese modo!

—¡¿Ruby?! —la miró confundida y con lágrimas en los ojos completamente desesperada también tratando de parar el flujo de sangre, que aunque había disminuido seguía fluyendo.

—¡No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil! —empujó las manos de Hanamaru y Ruby presionó ahora la herida con más fuerza provocando más dolor en Yohane.

Más soldados llegaron haciéndose cargo de la escena y evacuando al resto de las personas.

—Ponganla bajo arresto —dio la orden Riko—, lleven a Yohane a la enfermería y avisen a Kunikida-san.

Los soldados asintieron y un par salieron a cumplir con su tarea. Leah fue llevada para ser encerrada en lo que se decidía su destino y los heridos fueron llevados de inmediato para recibir la atención médica necesaria. Sólo que Hanamaru no se había recuperado de la impresión, aún estaba temblorosa con los nervios crispados. Se sostuvo el vientre que sintió tenso y su respiración afectada apenas y le dejaba tomar aire. Riko aún con su brazo sangrando fue a verificar cómo estaba la chica agachándose a su lado.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿esta bien? —la chica no le respondió, estaba ida con sus manos ensangrentadas agarradas fuertemente en su estómago sosteniéndose en un leve vaiven—. ¿Hanamaru-san?

Maru chilló de dolor derramando gruesas lágrimas y Riko temió que todo aquello pudiera provocar un problema mayor en la chica. Debía actuar rápido para sacarla de ese estado.

Las contracciones eran fuertes, Maru sentía que estaban desgarrándola por dentro y gimió con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía miedo de que sus bebés hubieran sido dañados, era muy pronto aún para que nacieran, si no resistía ellos morirían sin remedio. Trató de calmarse pero le era prácticamente imposible hacer eso viendo toda aquella sangre.

—Ayudenme a llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería —Riko solicitó a un par de soldados y ella fue con ellos sin importarle su propia herida.

~•~

Los médicos estaban atendiendo a los heridos y Kunikida-san al ser informado se había apersonado en el lugar y no se había movido. Riko estaba con él, además de Ruby que se negó a cambiar su ropa manchada. La herida de Riko había sido un disparo limpio que entró y salió sin dañar demasiado. Su curación no llevo mucho tiempo.

—Quise enviar mensajeros a informar a Dia-san sobre esto —informó el monje a Riko cuando llego a su lado—, pero Hanamaru no quiso que se le dijera nada, no aún.

—¿No le dirá de esto? —Riko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Están a un paso de entrar en Fuji, si Dia se entera dejara todo por venir aquí, mi hija lo sabe, por eso no quiere que se le diga nada —suspiro con pesar.

—Entiendo pero Kurosawa-san debe saber —Riko frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

—Aún no tenemos un diagnóstico del doctor sobre su embarazo y ella dice que si no es nada solo la distraerá, que aguantará hasta su regreso —Kunikida tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con ello pero quería respetar la decisión de su hija.

—Avisare a You-chan, ella sabrá que hacer al respecto. Es importante que alguien sepa por cualquier eventualidad —Riko dijo decidida y Kunikida-san asintió.

—Gracias —Riko inclinó la cabeza como reverencia a lo que respondió el monje.

—Iré a ver si puedo averiguar más sobre su estado y el de Yohane-chan —le dedicó una última mirada al afligido hombre.

Dejó al monje allí y se acercó a Ruby. La chica estaba sentada con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos y aunque ya no lloraba, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Quiso hablarle pero Ruby ni siquiera se movió un poco cuando la llamo por su nombre. En lugar de insistir con ella prefirió ir al interior y conocer sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar se topó con la imagen de su prima aún siendo atendida, un par de médicos y otras enfermeras hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida. Vio como uno de ellos tenía prácticamente la mano dentro del pecho de Yohane y dos grandes barras de metal haciendo el espacio necesario para que pudiera hacer eso en el costado de su tórax. Grandes coágulos de sangre eran sacados de su interior, además de que el perdigón de plomo yacía en el charco de sangre a un lado.

Con mucha dificultad estaba tratando de arreglar los órganos dañados. Podía ver muy bien como el corazón de su prima se expandía y contraía cada cierto tiempo, señal de que seguía viva aunque no por mucho. Ella estaba inconsciente, sin embargo, y la palidez revelaba que la vida se le estaba yendo del cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer estómago suficiente para poder contemplar todo eso sin perder detalle.

El pulmón parecía llenarse de aire con dificultad, por lo que sabía y se veía, el pulmón del lado donde entró la bala no estaba en su máxima amplitud. Es lo que estaban tratando de arreglar. Cuando al fin pudieron hacerlo, observó como si de un globo se tratase, se lleno de aire y se infló nuevamente regularizando la respiración.

Escuchó que alguien le hablo pero no presto mucha atención aún cuando le dijo que todo estaba bien, que lo más fuerte había pasado. Habían trabajado por bastante tiempo y ahora por fin se disponían a cerrar la herida.

—Debe descansar ahora y pronto podrá recuperarse —volvió a hablarle la misma persona y Riko solo asintió resignada aunque más calmada.

—¿Cómo está Hanamaru-san? —miro al hombre de algunos años de edad que aún se limpiaba y cambiaba la ropa llena de sangre.

—No sabría decirle, ha sido alguien más quien la ha atendido —Riko frunció los labios—. Debería ir al pabellón contiguo, creo es allí donde están atendiendo a la ojou-sama.

No perdió más el tiempo y al ver que Yohane había sobrevivido la intervención médica, se dirigió hacia allá, no sin antes buscar a Ruby para decirle como había resultado todo pero no estaba afuera, al parecer se había ido quien sabe donde. Ya la buscaría después, ahora debía ir por Hanamaru, sin embargo no la encontró, le informaron que Maru había sido llevada a su cuarto privado y que la encontraría allá. Al preguntar por su estado lo que le pudieron decir es que debía guardar reposo absoluto, la impresión llevaba había desencadenado algunos sucesos que pudieran llevarla a tener un parto prematuro y siendo ya su segunda alerta y la más grave, debía estar bajo vigilancia extrema.

De nuevo emprendió el camino no sin antes buscar un mensajero que llevará la nota pronta a You sobre todos los acontecimientos, aunque aún debía cerciorarse del estado de Hanamaru, verla realmente para tener su propia valoración. Le pidió esperar al mensajero pero estar al pendiente de su inminente partida en cuanto se lo ordenara.

Encontró a la chica recostada en la cama mientras le entregaban un té relajante para calmarla, aún se podía ver algo alterada. Su mano no sostenía la taza con firmeza, temblaba cual hoja al viento pero estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por controlarse. Un destello de dolor vino a su rostro y Riko corrió a ayudarla tomando la taza de té en sus manos evitando que está cayera sobre Maru.

—Veo que aún no está bien —comentó con cierto tono de regaño.

—Es… es solo momentáneo, ya están disminuyendo ~zura —trató de justificarse.

—No es necesario que se haga la fuerte —Riko le dió un trago del té en los labios—, estamos aquí para ayudarla en todo lo que requiera.

Maru agachó la cabeza avergonzada, Riko estaba siendo comprensiva con ella cuando la chica había sido lastimada en la refriega.

—¿Cómo estás tú ~zura? ¿Cómo está Yohane-chan? —preguntó queriendo saber de ambas.

—Solo fue un rasguño, nada que lamentar realmente, pero tendré que tener cuidado con mi brazo por unos días, en cuanto a Yohane… ella está fuera de peligro, al parecer aún nadie la quiere en el más allá —dijo a modo de broma recordando que su prima era afecta a hablar de ese modo.

—¡Es un alivio! —exclamó en un suspiro contenido que sacó parte de sus preocupaciones.

Riko recordó la imagen de hacía un rato, donde tuvo que ver a su prima siendo… mejor no quería pensar en ello, se le revolvía un poco el estómago de volver a tener esa escena en su mente.

—Solo queda que se recupere —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—, igual que usted —añadió.

—Estaré bien ~zura, lo mío no ha sido algo grave como a ustedes —su rostro se puso sombrío y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas—. Ruby-chan debe odiarme ahora con lo que le pasó a Yohane-chan.

—No ha sido culpa suya, de ninguno de nosotros, esto no lo esperábamos —sostuvo sus hombros luego de dejar la taza de té a un lado—. Han aprovechado la ausencia de Dia-san para tratar de dañarnos, confío en que ella podrá poner fin a todo esto pronto para que estas cosas no sigan sucediendo.

No hubo una respuesta de Maru, solo sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cara y dejo que las lágrimas salieran sin detenerlas. Le dolía el corazón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a Dia a su lado protegiéndola, cuidandola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien pero sabía que en este momento eso no podía ser así. Dia tenía un deber que cumplir.

—He enviado un mensajero al frente —volvió a hablar Riko y Maru levantó la cara de inmediato con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

—¡¿Zura?! ¡No, Riko-chan! ¡No quiero que Dia lo sepa! —se aferró a las ropas de Riko—. Ella no se puede distraer ahora, no estando tan cerca, esto seguramente es solo una treta de Kanan para atacar a Dia y matarla. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

—Pero ella tiene que saber —la chica negó enérgicamente y su rostro se volvió a llenar de ese gesto doliente—, eso es lo que creo yo. Aunque entiendo lo que dice, por eso mi mensaje no es para ella, sino para You-chan. Él sabrá que hacer y cuando todo termine la traerá de inmediato con usted para que puedan estar juntas.

Maru seguía llorando y sus manos fueron a dar en su vientre de donde sentía provenía su malestar. Riko intento calmarla, era obvio que en ese momento Maru no estaba en condiciones de hablar, tenía que dejarla descansar. Solo esperaba que You pudiera hacer algo.

~•~

—¿Cómo estás? —alcanzó a escuchar por encima del vendaje que cubría la mitad de su cara.

—He tenido días mejores —contestó con una pequeña risa—. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted Dia-san? —se detuvo de reír ya que le vino un dolor en el pecho.

—Gracias a ti You-kun, mejor de lo que debería —Dia se sentó en cuclillas a su lado.

—Me alegro —volvió a sonreír solo que con cautela—, mi prima no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.

—Del mismo modo que ella no me perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti.

—Es el deber de un samurái servir a su amo, que clase de samurái sería si permitiera que mi amo pereciera frente a mí —You tomó un aire severo al hablar.

—Haz tomado en serio el papel de heredero del clan Watanabe —mencionó como un halago—. Es un honor para mí tenerte a mi servicio You-kun.

—Aún así estuve a punto de fallar con mi labor, lo lamento por eso —puso su puño cerrado frente a su pecho—. Me recupéraré pronto para estar con usted Dia-san en la toma de Fuji.

—No pensemos ahora en ello, tu único trabajo en estos días será aliviarte —palmeó ligeramente su hombro—. Aún tenemos que reagruparnos después del ataque sorpresa que recibimos. No esperábamos que Kanan llenará de pólvora el camino a Numazu.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo lo poco que le importa incendiar hasta el último resquicio de tierra con tal de detener su paso, Dia-san, el Kanan que conocí en mi niñez poco tiene que ver ahora con el Kanan que es ahora —suspiro con tristeza—. Debemos detenerlo a toda costa.

—Eso haremos, pero primero afianzaremos nuestra posición en Numazu, seguramente como ahora, Kanan ha sembrado pólvora por todo el camino a Fuji —hizo la observación—. Debemos mandar exploradores que se cercioran de la situación antes de avanzar.

—¿Ha tenido noticias de Hoshizora-san? —preguntó, Rin había salido unos días antes en busca de provisiones que llegarían a Atami por barco proveniente de la capital.

—Viene hacia acá con la última entrega de su majestad —le informó—. Debemos encargarnos de la estrategia, pero ese será mi trabajo hasta que te mejores.

—Deme solo un día de descanso para recuperarme y regresaré con nuevos bríos a combatir —dijo con entusiasmo pero Dia sabía que le tomaría más que solo un día.

Todo había sucedió cuando estaban en la lucha por obtener el control de Numazu. La legión imperial había prácticamente echado fuera a los soldados Takami y Kurosawa pero no contaban que estos habían dejado otra treta para ellos. Una serie de detonaciones, seguidas una tras otra, acabaron con todo el centro de la ciudad destruyendo varios edificios y matando a una buena porción de personas.

You había protegido a Dia cubriéndola de una de las explosiones que sucedió a un costado de su ubicación. Las astillas de la madera y las esquirlas del metal se incrustaron por todo el costado del cuerpo de You, incluso llegando a dañar el fuego parte de su espalda, hombros y cara. El médico había dado casi por perdida la visión del ojo derecho de You debido al calor del fuego que lamió su córnea. Pero a pesar de ello su vida no peligro. Sus quemaduras y sus heridas sanarían pronto, al menos lo suficiente para estar listo en la toma de Fuji.

Por obvias razones, solicitó a Dia que no se dijera nada sobre su condición, pues no deseaba preocupar a Riko y Dia tampoco quería que Hanamaru se preocupara por lo cerca que estuvo de salir mal parada en el combate. No quería darle un sobresalto a su amada esposa en su estado de gravidez tan avanzado. Si bien había salido prácticamente ilesa, se había llevado su parte. Nada grave, pero también requirió asistencia médica menor.

Eso había sucedió pocos días antes de que la desgracia alcanzara a los que quedaron en Odawara. Estando en su convalecencia recibió la misiva de Riko informándole de lo sucedido en el ataque de Leah. Esta había usado a los civiles desplazados de Uchiura y Numazu cuando la legión imperial tomó las ciudades para infiltrarse y llegar a Odawara. Ahora estaba bajo custodia y habían logrado obtener esta información al hacerle hablar, pero no había dicho nada más que eso lamentablemente.

You montó en cólera al saberlo. Eso sin duda había sido ordenado por Chika para vengar la muerte de su esposa Sarah. Sólo que en su camino habían lastimado a Riko y a Hanamaru. Ese fue un clavo más a colocar en el ataúd que estaba preparando para Chika.

You habló con Hoshizora-san de inmediato cuando regresó de su viaje. Le contó poniéndola al día con las novedades y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello era una manera de distraer a Dia de su propósito, algo que beneficiaba a Kanan. Bien podía elegir el camino de volver a Odawara como expuso You, como apresurar su ataque a Fuji como hizo la observación Rin.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones fue válida pero no podían dejar que diera pasos atrás ni que apresurara las cosas. Sin embargo no era su decisión. Rin opino que Dia poseía la suficiente madurez después de todas las experiencias vividas para tomar la mejor decisión al respecto y debía conocer la verdad. You no estuvo del todo convencido pero aceptó las palabras de Rin.

—¡Maldito Kanan! —exclamó Dia cuando You le explicó todo lo que Riko le había escrito acerca del ataque—. ¡Cómo pudo atreverse! —sabía que no debía sorprenderle que se comportará de esa manera pero lo hacía.

—Es uno más de sus trucos —le hizo ver You—. Se siente acorralado y hará uso de todas las sucias artimañas de las que pueda echar mano.

—Ni siquiera ahora que está contra las cuerdas… —no terminó su oración pues sus puños se cerraron con fuerza con ganas de golpear cualquier cosa solo por el coraje y la frustración que sentía.

—Se volverá peor cada vez ~nya —Rin habló—. Como dice Watanabe-san, Kanan usará todo lo que tenga disponible para mantener su posición ~nya. Hemos presenciado eso en más de una ocasión.

—Es verdad —suspiró You—, debemos apegarnos al plan lo más que podamos y sacar a esas malditas ratas de Fuji.

—Lo sé, pero solo quiero tomar mi caballo e ir con mi esposa. Ella me necesita ahora —los ojos de Dia se tornaron rojos y sus nudillos sufrieron cuando sin pensarlo golpeó una pared de madera astillando la superficie.

—Y yo deseo ir al lado de Riko, pero no podemos abandonar esta cruzada. Estamos a un paso de tomar a Kanan, no podemos titubear ahora —You le hizo ver, pero aún así Dia se mantuvo ensimismada en su furia.

—He traído conmigo el último cargamento de su majestad ~nya —Rin sonrió con suficiencia—. La nueva adquisición del imperio para ser puesta a prueba. El emperador espera que con esto podamos dar el golpe final ~nya.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó You con curiosidad.

Por lo que sabia el cargamento había llegado en barco, algo inusual, ya que prácticamente todas sus provisiones llegaban por tierra tirados en carruajes por caballos.

—¡Armas occidentales! —dijo y ninguno de los dos entendió—. ¡Nya~! ¡¿El nuevo equipamiento del ejército imperial?! —ambos se miraron con la misma expresión.

No sé les hizo una novedad, de algún modo estaban acostumbrados a usar armas extranjeras, koreanas y rusas en su mayoría. Incluso una que otra inglesa que usaba el ejército imperial, así que no veían donde estaba lo nuevo. Si bien en un principio fue un choque cultural el usarlas, ahora era algo casi normal, adicional a las katanas. Kanan había traído algunas novedades rusas y francesas que supusieron una ventaja en el campo de batalla que aún no podían superar, así que ¿qué podría ser esto nuevo?

—¿Qué hay con ello? —You se rascó la cabeza donde una costra aún estaba sanando una herida.

—¿Qué es lo que su majestad envió? —Dia abrió los ojos cuando Rin sacó de debajo de su yukata un arma.

—Colt lo llaman, para defensa personal ~nya —se lo entregó a Dia que lo inspeccionó.

Era como un arcabuz pero con un cañón más pequeño y en realidad de una estructura muy diferente a lo que había visto antes.

Rin los llevó hasta el almacén donde tenía el cargamento imperial. Allí les mostró caja por caja y en cada entarimado lo que el emperador había enviado. Apenas una muestra de su nueva adquisición en los tratados que había firmado recientemente con países extranjeros. Parecían armas del futuro, nuevas y relucientes que no usaban los mismos mecanismos arcaicos de disparo, balas de nuevas aleaciones y cañones de mejor alcance y que podían recargarse en la parte trasera, fusiles de recarga, armas cortas y la más práctica y letal de todas ellas, la ametralladora Gatling cortesía de los americanos como mencionó Rin.

—Kanan no sabrá que es lo que está sucediendo ~nya.

~•~

—Amo Matsuura, las tropas del emperador han avanzado y se han establecido en Higashi Tagono y Gakunan Eno —dio el reporte un soldado Kurosawa.

Kanan permanecía impasible contemplando desde lo alto de la muralla que había ordenado reforzar y delimitaba la ciudad de Fuji. Desde allí estaba revisando los alrededores preparando todo para el combate donde debía establecer su dominio del daimyō frente s la imposición del emperador. El daimyō era suyo por derecho del primer hijo y no iba a renunciar a él.

—El puesto de Kamiya y de Kowa están listos para recibirlos —completo a la espera de órdenes.

—Dejemos que se acerquen y estemos preparados para responder —Kanan tomó un arco y una flecha apuntando al frente estirando al máximo la cuerda—. ¿Han posicionado las armas de Ayase-san?

—Si Matsuura-dono —respondió el soldado.

Kanan no habló más, simplemente dejó ir la flecha que salió disparada varios metros más adelante y con ella se oyeron las detonaciones de diversos cañones que resonaron en los oídos de todos los allí presentes.

Estaba anunciando el inicio de la última danza mortal que dictaría el futuro de Fuji y del daimyō Kurosawa.

~•~


	56. Chapter 56

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Lamento no avanzar como quisiera con el final de esta historia. Me está llevando más tiempo y palabras de las que pensé y creo que es más que obvio que no pude cumplir el plazo que tenía. Sin embargo quiero que sepan que sigo trabajando en ella, actualmente llevo cerca de 15k pero no logró llegar al final. El demonio azul está aquí y anda haciendo de las suyas, pero creo que ya estoy mejor. En verdad lamento los inconvenientes._

 _En fin… trataré de seguir avanzando para poder terminar esta historia porque sé que hay alguien que la aprecia más de lo que yo lo hago. Ya estoy entrando en el tramo final del desenlace y aún me falta el epílogo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia porque serán 15k más de las que ya llevo. De momento les dejo unas 4k de inicio._

 _~•~_

El frío de la madrugada estaba entumiendo los dedos y el rostro de Dia, estaban a mediados de octubre y el frío del próximo invierno empezaba a dejarse sentir cada vez con mayor intensidad. Había cabalgado por alrededor de una hora haciendo una última revisión a las tropas junto a You y Hoshizora-san. En esos últimos días la tarea más importante de You fue su recuperación, aunque no fue lo único en lo que se mantuvo ocupado. Junto a Rin ordenaron a las tropas que ya estaban con ellos y los soldados recién llegados.

Se dió un corto adiestramiento sobre el uso de las nuevas armas, enfocado principalmente en aquellos que no estaban tan familiarizados con ellas y se definió la estrategia a seguir. Para entonces You estaba mejor, aún sus heridas le daban molestia pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar estando en el campo de batalla. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a su nueva condición y hacer uso del resto de sus sentidos para suplir la baja en su rango de visión al perder la vista en su ojo derecho.

Los tres habían hecho el recorrido desde Higashi Tagono a Gakunan Eno y de regreso esa noche. Había desplegado 15,000 hombres y mujeres guerreros y soldados del imperio entre ambos puntos y dejado en reserva otros cinco mil más que servían de apoyo para mantener el orden desde Odawara a la península de Izu y Numazu, sin contar a las huestes de Rin apostadas en otro punto sin determinar del monte Ashitaka, aunque éstas no pasaban de la quintena.

You iría al frente de diez mil soldados junto a sus respectivos generales imperiales y samuráis que se habían adherido a él al reconocer el nombre del clan Watanabe, ellos se desplazarían atacando desde Higashi Tagono, pegados a la línea de la costa con el objetivo de hacerse del puerto de Fuji. Dia, por su parte, tendría el grueso de la legión y los samuráis que comandaba Hoshizora-san y que se moverían desde Gakunan Eno sobre Kamiya para atacar de manera directa el muro exterior y entrar hasta el nuevo castillo Kurosawa.

Por lo que sabían, Kanan había estado centrando su ejército en Fuji, la campaña de guerra de Dia había hecho replegar sus fuerzas y concentrarlas en puntos clave que, a su parecer, los hacían manejables. Había sido un avance que hasta ahora iba marchando sobre ruedas pero Hoshizora-san no se sentía en confianza con ello. Varios espías y exploradores habían comentado de los trabajos de fortificación de Kanan en la ciudad de Fuji, sobre todo en el área del puerto. Esto último se pensó que era para asegurarse una ruta de suministro por mar.

Se había visto varios barcos grandes, no pesqueros, navegar por la bahía de Suruga hasta la bahía de Tagonoura y los samuráis de You estaban al pendiente de los movimientos desde la costa y con algunas embarcaciones pesqueras que patrullaban las aguas. Esa era la manera más rápida en que los aliados de Kanan llevaban sus cargamentos desde Osaka a Fuji. Rin aún meditaba por el hecho de que Ayase Eli protegiera y auspiciara la milicia de Kanan con su poder e influencia de la gran Osaka.

Al parecer Ayase-san estaba usando a los hombres ricos y los daimyō del sur que se oponían a la nueva apertura del emperador con occidente y con los ánimos caldeados por las decisiones de su majestad había obtenido lo que Kanan deseaba. La política imperial no era algo en lo que los locales se metieran pero estaban siendo llevados por ella. De allí el interés del emperador por aplastar está sublevación para calmar los daimyō del sur de Japón.

Se dieron unas últimas indicaciones y Rin partió hacia el monte Ashitaka con su grupo de élite, un conjunto de samuráis adiestrados con las nuevas armas y con pleno conocimiento suicida de la misión. Eran, al igual que Hoshizora-san, samuráis sin amo que ahora se habían adherido a su causa como último recurso para obtener la muerte honorable que tanto anhelaban. No temían a la muerte ni al enemigo delante suyo. You había aprendido de ellos en esas últimas semanas recordando y aplicando todos los preceptos que su padre en su tiempo le transmitió, comprendiendo también que era el momento en que él siguiera sus pasos.

You entregaría su vida al servicio de su nuevo amo y Dia no tenía ninguna duda de su lealtad después de que la hubiera salvado más de una vez en batalla. Por ello le tenía agradecimiento y una vez recobrara el daimyō le devolvería las propiedades que alguna vez pertenecieron a su familia, así como el prestigio del clan Watanabe.

Por unas horas, casi días, todo estuvo en relativa calma en los puestos de avanzada. Dia había establecido el día de ataque en el tercer día de estar en sus posiciones. Sin embargo en la madrugada anterior de dicha fecha llegó un mensajero a Gakunan Eno procedente de Odawara.

~•~

El asalto a Odawara

—¡Barcos! ¡Barcos de guerra en la costa! —se oyó el grito de un guerrero que corría desde la playa hasta el castillo de Odawara.

El hombre corría con una gran antorcha alertando a todos los guardias a su paso y de inmediato estos se pusieron en pie formando las cuadrillas y montando las defensas en las murallas a toda velocidad. Desde la atalaya del castillo pudieron divisar en la lejanía las luces de grandes barcos que se acercaban a la costa. Eran como llamas que nadan sobre el mar y de las cuales pronto se pudo observar viajando en el cielo después de un atronador sonido que rompió la calma de la noche estrellada.

El cielo estaba despejado de cualquier nube y todo era visible en la redonda gracias también a la luz de la luna llena. En esa época del año era aún más grande su visión de la luna y su luz blanca bañando la playa y el castillo. Así como ellos veían los barcos en la costa, seguramente los que estaban en los barcos los veían a ellos en la pequeña colina.

Grandes masas de metal cayeron sobre las murallas y sobre el camino a la costa donde los soldados imperiales apostados en la ciudad estaban reuniéndose para la defensa. Era una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que barrían y destrozaban los muros y mataban a los que tenían la mala suerte de estar cerca de donde caían.

Unas barcazas más chicas dejaron el abrigo de los grandes barcos y se acercaron a la costa para desembarcar en la playa. Centenares de guerreros avanzaron por la playa donde los primero soldados del imperio les plantaron cara.

El sonido de las armas de fuego de uno y otro bando no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el fuego de los cañones del castillo que también entraron en la contienda. Peligrosamente la pelea en la playa fue subiendo hasta llegar a pocos metros de la fosa del castillo y se ordenó sellar cada puerta del mismo para resistir el asedio. Nadie esperaba un ataque directo a Odawara desde el mar.

~•~

Riko estaba haciendo guardia al lado de Hanamaru en la habitación de ésta dentro del castillo. A un costado de dicha habitación, esa tarde había sido trasladada desde el área del hospital en uno de los pisos del castillo hasta la zona de habitaciones, a Yohane. Con ella se encontraba Ruby quien estaba al pendiente de su recuperación, que distaba mucho de estar en condiciones medianamente buenas.

Al menos había recobrado la conciencia a ratos pero la mantenían sedada la mayor parte del tiempo debido al dolor. Aún era pronto para siquiera pensar en que se pusiera en pie.

Sin embargo la calma de esa noche se vio interrumpida cuando se escuchó el ruido de movimiento intenso fuera de las habitaciones.

Riko de inmediato salió de su somnolencia para acercarse a la puerta donde el soldado que montaba guardia permanecía, solo que no pudo llegar hasta allí cuando se oyó el golpe seco contra la piedra y los gritos de socorro para ayudar a los heridos.

El estruendo despertó a Hanamaru que se asustó de inmediato con el atronador sonido que se repitió en intervalos irregulares.

—¡¿Qué está pasando ~zura?! —su voz estaba alterada y aterrada pues pronto aparecieron también los sonidos de las balas y los cañones del castillo—. ¡¿Riko-chan?!

—Tranquila Hanamaru-san —Riko volvió a su lado para tratar de calmarla y el guardia apostado en la puerta entró en la habitación.

—¡Estamos bajo ataque! —el hombre se plantó enmedio del cuarto con su espada y su pistola lista para entrar en batalla—. Será mejor que no salgan de aquí, iré a averiguar que es lo que está sucediendo. Sakurauchi-san, queda a cargo de la seguridad de Kurosawa-oujosama.

Con la misma acción el tipo dejo la habitación quedando un grupo de mujeres samuráis que obedecerían las órdenes de Riko y protegerían a Hanamaru.

—¿Qué diablos es todo aquello? —Ruby irrumpió abriendo la puerta con estrépito asustando aún más a Maru y poniendo en guarda a todos dentro.

—Nos están atacando, será mejor que regreses con Yo-chan —le ordenó pero Ruby no estaba en la labor de hacerle caso a un sirviente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó—. Esto es obra del estúpido de Kanan, quisiera tenerlo enfrente para enterrarle una espada y matarlo.

—¡Será mejor que se calme! —le habló con voz firme—. Debemos mantener la calma y no alterarnos más sin razón.

—¿Sin razón dices? —se oyó el sonido del cañón—. ¿Escuchas eso? Mantener la calma no ayudará en nada, hay que ir a pelear contra ellos.

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —Riko dejo por un momento a Hanamaru que sollozaba tratando de cubrirse los oídos—. Precisamente eso es lo que tiene a Yohane así. La guerra solo trae dolor y sufrimiento.

—Si, lo sé y has sido tú quien no me ha permitido acabar con la vida de esa basura Kazuno por lo que hizo —gruñó enojada y de sus ropas saco una espada corta.

—¡Guarda eso antes de que te hagas daño! La sentencia de Kazuno Leah será dada por tu hermana cuando regrese, no antes —hizo una leve señal con la cabeza y un par de mujeres la sometió.

—¡Suéltame! —la amenazó—. ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás de hacerme esto! ¡Soy una Kurosawa! ¡Soy…

Una fuerte cachetada le calló la boca.

Riko había avanzado hacia ella y con determinación dió el golpe para sacarla de su histeria que solo estaba afectando más a Maru, quien solo pronunció el nombre de Ruby con desesperación. Aún se podían oír los ruidos de la guerra resonando por todas las paredes del castillo.

—¡Eres una Kurosawa, comportate como tal! —fue la orden de Riko que la miraba con intensidad—. Permanece al lado de Yohane y has todo para que estén las dos a salvo, yo me encargaré de proteger este lugar y a Hanamaru-san.

De nuevo y de manera casi imperceptible hizo el movimiento para que la mitad de las mujeres samuráis llevarán a Ruby a su habitación y aseguraran la posición. Ella volvió al lado de Hanamaru que se agarró con fuerza de los bordes de su kimono.

—¡Tengo miedo Riko-chan! —dijo en un rictus de dolor—. ¿Donde está Dia? ¡Agh! Duele, duele ~zura.

Riko la sostuvo y la matrona se acercó para ver su estado. La joven se aferró a Riko mientras los espasmos musculares vinieron a ella con fuerza haciéndola doblarse con cada uno de ellos.

—Esta sangrando —pronunció la matrona y Riko palideció, era muy pronto aún.

—¡Hanamaru-san, por favor escúchame, mírame! —la tomó del rostro para obligarla a que la viera a los ojos—. Tienes que resistir, no puedes dejar que tus bebés nazcan aún, tienes que aguantar. ¡Se fuerte por favor!

Una capa de sudor se empezó a formar en la frente de Hanamaru y su rostro seguía con su expresión de agonía. Sus dedos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre la tela de la ropa de Riko y pronto la matrona trajo con ella laudano que dió de beber a la pequeña Hanamaru que bebió aún con el asco que le producía aquel líquido.

—¡Riko-chan, no puedo ~zura! —dijo con el temblor en su voz—. ¡No puedo!

—¡Claro que puedes Hanamaru-san! —le dió los ánimos—. Eres fuerte, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y Dia-san lo sabe también. Por eso le permitió venir con ella y estar a su lado. ¡Usted es fuerte, no se deje vencer!

Un nuevo espasmo la hizo estremecerse y respirando con dificultad trató de centrarse nuevamente y dejar que el laudano hiciera efecto pero aún dolía demasiado. Riko se mantuvo a su lado tranquilizandola y ayudándola a llevar la agonía. Con el paso de los minutos poco a poco el laudano hizo su efecto y los espasmos fueron disminuyendo aunque aún el dolor seguía presente, solo se habían hecho llevaderos.

El soldado que antes se había marchado regresó para dar el informe y Riko tuvo que, momentáneamente, dejar a Hanamaru al cuidado de la matrona que pasaba paños de agua fría a su frente para ayudarle a mantenerse serena.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó con el ruido del desastre como fondo.

—Hombres con las banderas de la casa Kurosawa y la resistencia de los señores del Sur están atacando —habló a toda prisa—. Han tomado la playa frente al castillo y están montando un frente de ataque para asaltar las murallas. No sabemos cuánto más podremos resistir antes de que lleguen a la puerta.

—Pongan todo lo que tengan en los muros, debemos impedirles el paso el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Kunikida-san llegué con el resto de la legión —ordenó, estaba nerviosa y temblaba como una hoja pero no era el momento de ser débil.

—¡Si, Sakurauchi-san! —el hombre se inclinó.

Lo despidió y de inmediato corrió al punto más alto del castillo para tener una imagen completa de la batalla que se celebraba afuera. En efecto vio las banderas ondeando con la claridad que el amanecer estaba bañando con los primeros rayos del sol. Efectivamente, eran banderas Kurosawa y otras más que no supo reconocer hasta que cayó en cuenta de una, la bandera Takami se abría paso por la playa y apretó los puños. Chika estaba allí, no tenía duda.

~•~

Paso de Numazu a Fuji lado costa

La brisa fría del mar por las madrugadas era, hasta cierto punto, reconfortante para You. No era del tipo que prefiere los climas fríos pero el olor del mar hacía que fuera tolerable y el sonido de las olas en la lejanía le ayudaba a calmar los nervios. No es que temiera a la muerte, su mayor miedo era no volver a ver a Riko si perecía en batalla. La chica le había hecho jurar que volvería sana y salva y lamentablemente ya había roto parte del trato.

La vista de uno de sus ojos no volvería nunca más pero aún conservaba el otro zafiro con el cual contemplar la belleza de la mujer que amaba. Esa noche había escrito su poema mortuorio como lo dictaba la tradición y en el quedaba su legado del amor que le profesaba a Riko. Lucharía hasta su último aliento con la esperanza de volver a sus brazos para recibir su calor y su amor.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras caminaba por el campamento. Percibió un aroma extraño, que venía del cambio del viento y eso lo alertó. You se jactaba de poder predecir si las lluvias llegarían o no gracias a los cambios de presión en el ambiente y en ese momento, sintió algo fuera de lo usual.

Se detuvo por un instante y de inmediato se echó a correr a la playa, un grupo lo siguió de cerca alertados por el mismo You.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie en la arena de la playa pudo ver la silueta de los barcos cerca de la costa. Estaban navegando a la deriva, como barcos fantasma flotando sobre el agua. No se veía una sola luz sobre ellos porque la luna llena estaba siendo opacada por un conjunto de nubes que no dejaban pasar sus rayos plateados. El viento volvió a soplar y You distinguió el olor de la madera mojada y la pólvora.

La luna salió de su escondite tras las nubes y la luz blanca dejó ver la forma definida de un grupo de al menos diez embarcaciones de guerra que se habían ubicado frente a la costa. Un destello iluminó la noche seguido de un tronido de cañón y a este le vinieron varios más.

Los estaban atacando desde el mar.

Las balas del cañón cayeron sobre el campamento y de inmediato los soldados de la legión imperial y los samuráis que los acompañaban buscaron refugio del fuego sobre ellos.

No había estructuras que derribar más que las casas de los pobladores, pescadores y campesinos, que habían sido reubicados debido a la batalla.

—¡Saquen la artillería! —ordenó de inmediato—. ¡Envíen las barcazas y hundan esos barcos!

El fuego de los cañones pronto los alcanzó y una bala de cañón se estrelló cerca de su posición salpicando la arena. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara y el cuerpo. Sus heridas se resintieron con los golpes de la arena y las piedras.

—¡Envien un mensajero a Gakunan Eno! ¡Informen del comienzo de la batalla! —ordenó a otro de los hombres que le acompañaban.

—Watanabe-san, se aproximan guerreros a caballo por la costa —le indico apuntando en la dirección de donde se podían ver las antorchas guiando el camino de una numerosa caballería.

—¿Dónde estan los arqueros y fusileros? ¡Hay que proteger a la artillería y acabar con esos tipos! —sacó su espada alzandola en lo alto—. ¡Por la victoria!

Llegaron disparos que fueron amortiguados por la arena de la playa pero las ráfagas también alcanzaron a los soldados. Un par de ellos brincaron enfrente de You recibiendo en sus cuerpos los impactos de las balas protegiendo a su líder. No hubo tiempo de agradecerles sus sacrificios pues tuvo que dejar la playa para buscar el refugio de los árboles y desde allí recibir el ataque y contraatacar.

Se colocó detrás del tronco de un árbol y vio como un destacamento llegó hasta su posición. Con rapidez armaron diversas gatling colocando la munición y empezando a disparar.

La primera y segunda línea de la caballería cayó en la arena que se topó con el rojo de su sangre, sin embargo eran demasiados para contenerlos solo con lo que tenían. Arqueros de la caballería lanzaron sus flechas encendidas con brasas de fuego que crearon un incendio en el bosque donde estaban. Aún así las gatling siguieron disparando sin cesar.

You observó como las barcazas de los pescadores que habían comprado como pequeña defensa, estaban siendo el blanco ahora de los cañones de los barcos de Kanan. El fuego se alzaba en el mar y más hombres morían sobre el agua.

—¡Establezcan la artillería para hundir esos malditos barcos! —indicó en cuanto vio que los pesados cañones se ubicaron mirando al océano—. ¡Qué la infantería vaya al frente siguiendo las órdenes! ¡Nosotros contendremos este punto y mataremos a todo aquel que ponga un pie en la playa! ¡Hay que contenerlos aquí para que el resto comience a avanzar sobre el puerto!

—Watanabe-san, debe continuar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de este bastión —habló uno de sus comandantes—. Es necesario que usted lidereé la toma del puerto.

—Dejare a ustedes una parte de la artillería para que logren repelerlos —hizo un ligero saludo militar—. Estaré esperando por ustedes en el frente.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —le devolvió el saludo.

Los comandantes que tenía junto a él obedecieron sus órdenes y dieron las indicaciones al resto. Las barricadas que se habían cavado por simple precaución estaban sirviendo de defensa contra la infantería y caballería que llegaba tanto de los barcos como de la costa. Estaban muy al parejo sin dejarlos establecer un dominio y pronto los cañones en tierra estaban haciendo retroceder a los barcos.

Eso dió un respiro a You que dejó el enclave de la playa para unirse al resto de la legión y avanzar sobre el puerto de acuerdo a lo que se tenía planeado.

Cuatro barcos ardían bajo las llamas a punto de irse a pique sin embargo éstos seguían luchando apoyando en la retirada del resto que los acompañaban. Por unos momentos el fuego enemigo cesó casi por completo disipando la bruma de la pólvora. Tal parecía que estaban dando paso al sol del amanecer y aunque dicha calma no duró demasiado, una vez los rayos del sol iluminaron el firmamento You, que iba cabalgando para unirse a la avanzada, se dió cuenta de que, en efecto habían hundido unos barcos pero detrás de ellos aparecieron más.

Diecinueve naves de guerra izaron sus banderas ondeando al cielo con el viento del mar y con ellos venían más barcazas que traían centenares de soldados a tomar la playa. You trago saliva, esto era más de lo que en un principio podían manejar, aún así sabía que sus hombres resistirían lo más que pudieran hasta el último aliento de su vida. Sólo que a pesar de ello era difícil dejarlos atrás.

—¡Ea! ¡Tú! —llamó a uno de los soldados—. Solicita refuerzos para apoyar. ¡Quiero a las reservas ayudando en la playa!

—Si Watanabe-san —de inmediato partió.

Cabalgó a toda prisa dejando que el soldado llevara su mensaje y se unió a la siguiente lucha en Kowa.

Al ser un terreno plano sin elevaciones o depresiones se podía ver sin problemas casi en cualquier dirección, sólo existían los campos de siembra de los campesinos. Estos campos estaban siendo incendiados y las llamaradas se levantaban en el cielo con un espeso y pesado humo negro. Las infantería y caballería de ambos bandos se habían encontrado en ese punto y ahora luchaban por hacerse del control para seguir avanzando. Sólo que al igual que en la playa de Higashi Tagono, había apoyo de la artillería.

Grandes cañones disparaban abriendo huecos enormes en el camino dificultando el paso de las gatling sobre ruedas que avanzaban conforme se obtenía mejor posición en el campo de batalla.

Las balas volaban apenas perceptibles para el ojo humano pero no solo de ellas debían de cuidarse. Una vez que lograron avanzar hasta Kowa, el camino se tornó turbulento. Hombres suicidas encendían tanques de pólvora que minaban los campos.

Explosiones por doquier, el ruido ensordecedor y la poca visibilidad por el humo estaban menguando los ánimos.

Pudieron tomar Kowa aún con las grandes bajas. You reagrupó a sus tropas dándoles unos minutos de descanso para continuar el paso hacia el puerto. Aún temía por la batalla en la playa más atrás, porque debido a que seguían moviéndose al frente, no se dejaban de escuchar los disparos y sonidos de guerra.

Llegaron hasta el puente de Imai, donde se suponía que se reencontraría con la otra parte de la legión que estaba avanzando a la par del otro lado del río de Numa y deberían estar tomando el control del puente, solo que no había rastros de ellos aún, por el contrario, se encontraron con más resistencia de las tropas de Kanan.

Alrededor del puente, fortificados y armados fueron recibidos con fuego de artillería. Una nueva lucha se estableció por el control del tramo de Imai.

—¡Watanabe-san! ¡Watanabe-san! —escuchó su nombre ser llamado.

Estando en la refriega un soldado se abrió camino hasta llegar a su lado protegido por otros que lo hacían llegar a su destino.

—Un mensaje Watanabe-san —le dijo agazapandose contra el suelo para protegerse de las balas.

—¿Cuales son las noticias? —You se acercó a él también poniéndose a resguardo contra el suelo.

—Higashi Tagono ha caído —cerró los puños con fuerza sobre su fusil lamentando tal pérdida—. Las reservas no aparecieron y la resistencia fue sobrepasada en número, avanza hacia aquí arrinconando nuestra posición.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó de pura frustración y de inmediato se puso a pensar en cuál podría ser su siguiente paso para salir de ese atolladero.

No podía acercarse a la costa a menos que quisiera tener el fuego de los cañones de los barcos no podía permanecer en el mismo sitio o terminarían acribillados por ambos flancos. Debía tomar el puente y tomar un respiro del otro lado del río.

Regreso a toda prisa al núcleo de su avanzada para establecer las nuevas directrices.

—¿Cuántos hombres quedan en pie? —preguntó tratando de obtener un estimado.

—Menos de dos mil, se perdió a la mitad de la legión y el completo del frente en la playa —uno de los comandantes le informó—. Perdimos el rastro de los cuatro mil que marchaban en el otro extremo del río pero sabemos que deben estar allí, aunque no sabemos cuántos sobreviven.

—Con o sin su ayuda debemos tomar el puente y cruzar del otro lado, después de eso seguiremos adelante —determinó con seguridad—. Aún debemos llegar a Sazukawa y conseguir el puerto.

Esperaron aguantando en lo que preparaban y ubicaban todo para poder atacar. La munición empezaba a ser factor y debían administrarla de manera a adecuada.

Había estado esperando la llegada del ejército de Kanan desde la playa pero al parecer estaban, del mismo modo, reagrupandose y esperando el momento para atacar. Podía verlos ir y venir de un lado al otro según los observadores que envió para mantenerlos vigilados.

Eran minutos de tensión en la desesperante espera de quién daría el primer paso.

—Las defensas están colocadas, Watanabe-san —un soldado le dijo—. Podremos retrasarlos lo suficiente para romper la línea y cruzar el puente.

—Disparen a discreción —ordenó.

Se estableció el fuego de nuevo sobre las barricadas que impedían el paso del puente y con los pocos cañones que aún le quedaban, busco abrir una brecha. Las gatling las usaría solo como apoyo.

La barricada resistió los primeros embates pero lo que quedaba de la caballería de You con fusiles en mano corrieron y brincaron dicha barricada para matar a los soldados que estaban del otro lado. You lamentaba cada perdida pero no podía derramar ninguna lágrima, al menos no aún. Les había resultado difícil, pero había algo que no le estaba gustando del todo. Había esperado encontrar artillería que defendiera el punto pero está no estaba.

Se oyeron explosiones en su retaguardia y supo que los soldados que los seguían de la playa estaban avanzando hacia ellos.

—¡Qué avance la primera parte de la infantería y caballería! —gritó para mandar el primer grupo para cruzar en lo que ellos terminaban de controlar el paso.

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió cerca de ellos y You cayó al suelo desorientado y con un hilo de sangre surgiendo de sus oídos. Un sonido sordo le impidió oír nada más por varios segundos. El humo y la ceniza le hicieron toser y su cuerpo adolorido tardó en responder.

Su único ojo sano pudo ver cómo el puente ardía en llamas roto por la mitad. Los habían estado esperando con una sorpresa. Cuerpos desmembrados, caballos agonizantes y muchos cuerpos y escombros sobre el río tiñendolo con la sangre de los muertos.

Los estaban acorralando y cazando hasta el último de ellos. Estaba en desventaja de números y con solo un puñado de armas aún funcionales.

Como pudo se levantó, debían actuar rápido. Si no iban a poder cruzar el puente debían seguir avanzando hacia el puerto. Dar batalla hasta el último hombre en pie. Dedicó sus pensamientos a Riko.

—Perdoname si no puedo cumplir mi promesa —dijo en un susurro como una oración al viento antes de que el crepúsculo se llevará el sol.

~•~


	57. Chapter 57

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Les dejo otro poco de la historia. Qué en estos días he andado con mi amigo azul y estaba en mi hoyito de depresión pero ya vamos saliendo. Espero este fin de semana ya poner el punto final de la historia y poder comenzar el epílogo. Creanme yo quiero un final feliz pero no sé si el curso que lleva la historia me lo deje (o mi novia para el caso también quien me ha amenazado con correrme de casa si hago una jalada)._

 _Bueno veamos qué tal va todo._

 _~•~_

El paso de Numazu a Fuji lado el monte de Ashitaka

—¡Kurosawa-sama! —llamaron su nombre y terminó de despejar su rostro de los restos del sueño de la noche.

—Aqui estoy —se levantó de la estera colocándose la parte superior de su ropa.

—¡Kurosawa-sama, ha llegado un mensajero! —le anuncio el hombre desde afuera de la casa que habían obtenido de un campesino que reubicaron.

Terminó de vestirse poniendo en su cinturón sus espadas. Había tenido el sueño intranquilo pero había decidido descansar un poco antes de comenzar la lucha. Los nervios previos de la batalla le tenían alterada aunque poco de ello dejaba permear a sus subordinados, no era tiempo de mostrar debilidad.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje? —abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al hombre sin perder tiempo con rodeos.

El soldado pasó con rapidez poniendo una rodilla en el suelo inclinando la cabeza.

—Kurosawa-sama, han atacado la costa desde el mar con grandes y numerosos barcos —el hombre habló con premura—. Watanabe-san está combatiendo tratando de contener el ataque y buscar ir tras el objetivo inicial.

Dia se alarmó al oír esto, Kanan estaba dando el primer golpe y moviendo sus tropas en el campo de batalla. La pelea había venido a ella.

—Entiendo —dijo meditando cuál sería su siguiente paso—, descansa un poco —lo despidió.

Dejó la casa para ir tras los generales bajo su mando y delimitar el plan de acción a tomar. Tenían que actuar con rapidez.

Los hizo llamar para que acudieran a ella. No demoraron mucho ya que la noticia se había dispersado con prontitud. Los sonidos arrastrados por el viento daban fe de las palabras del mensajero. La pelea había comenzado.

Después de discutir por breves minutos se despidieron diversos mensajeros con las misivas que debían indicar el inicio de las hostilidades y el proceder para empezar el ataque. Se apegarían al plan inicial y avanzarían sobre Fuji.

Dia se colocó su armadura de señor de la guerra como lo dictaba la tradición y dió la orden de atacar Kamiya dirigiendo desde su caballo.

Llegaron hasta un arroyo que descendía del monte y fue en este lugar donde encontraron resistencia real. Apenas habían disparado sus armas en el camino eliminando pequeñas barricadas. No fue hasta llegar al puente del arroyo que obtuvieron un obstáculo real.

El nivel del agua era bajo así que si caías lo harías sobre la piedra de río, lo cual podía llegar a ser doloroso.

Se llevaron los arqueros y fusileros con apoyo de las metralletas de repetición para acabar con el obstáculo. Dejaron ir una avanzada para cruzar el puente y pelear con los guerreros que estaban allí protegiendo el paso. Pero como era de esperarse, se voló el puente con los soldados cruzando encima.

Eso fue una perdida innecesaria de hombres pero aún así se las arreglaron para cruzar el río a lomo de caballo. Lograron hacerse del puente destruido y acabar con la barricada puesta en ese lugar.

Dia sabía que conforme avanzarán y se acercarán cada vez más al centro de Fuji la resistencia sería mayor y las muertes y la sangre derramada incrementarían del mismo modo.

Avanzaron por la zona de Sudo para llegar al siguiente río. Fuji era una ciudad bordeada de pequeños ríos que bajaban de la montaña hasta encontrarse con el mar y la hacían muy rica para el cultivo. Sudo estaba más poblado y en consecuencia tuvieron que andar en las calles del barrio.

Lo ideal era bordear las edificaciones pero eso complicaba el paso de la artillería así que tuvieron que arriesgarse y tomar posesión de cada calle. La infantería iba al frente apoyada de la caballería. Los fusiles fueron primordiales para darles ventaja en el tiro y la recarga rápida. Lamentablemente había muchos civiles que se vieron usados como señuelos y aunque procuraba ayudarlos poco podía hacer por ellos. Su sentencia ya estaba dada.

Fue casi al atardecer y cuando se ubicaron en las inmediaciones del siguiente puente de acceso para salir de la zona de Sudo y entrar a la parte exterior de la ciudad de Fuji que recibió de nueva cuenta emisarios con noticias. Esta vez eran dos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le informaron que uno de ellos venía de Odawara.

—Barcos de guerra atacando el castillo de Odawara y a la ciudad entera, Kurosawa-sama —el mensajero le dijo—. Están resistiendo pero no hay suficientes hombres para contenerlos por siempre. Sakurauchi-san le pide auxilio.

Dia se mordió los labios, si antes había estado tentada a ir hacia Odawara para ayudar a Maru, ahora su corazón le pedía a gritos dejar todo y redirigir a las tropas para ir en su defensa.

Antes de responder y precipitarse le cedió la palabra al segundo mensajero quien venía de la costa donde You debía estar luchando.

—La playa está por caer, no tenemos suficientes hombres y recursos contra sus naves y sus cañones, han desembarcado y arrasado con más de la mitad de los hombres —habló angustiado—. Watanabe-san ha pedido los refuerzos para mantener la playa bajo nuestro control y permitirle avanzar hacia el puerto.

Allí estaba, la decisión más difícil de su vida. Dividir las reservas no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos flancos. Debía elegir uno sobre otro y permitirle así sobrevivir al menos a uno de ellos.

Estaba en deuda con You por su vida y no prestarle el auxilio era una mala manera de agradecer su servicio. Sin embargo sabía también que a You no le importaría dar su vida por salvar la de su amada y la de su prima. Si You pudiera decirle que hacer, seguramente le pediría que salvará a Riko y Hanamaru antes que a él.

Con el corazón dividido y destrozado, ordenó que las reservas acudieran de inmediato a Odawara y expulsaran las fuerzas invasoras.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Watanabe-san y sus hombres? —preguntó el mensajero.

—Tendrán que ser fuertes y avanzar sin ayuda por el momento —contestó queriendo permanecer impasible.

—Los condenará a muerte —comentó el hombre alterado—. Van a un callejón sin salida, con pocos hombres y…

—¡Tendrán que resistir! —dijo tajante—. Tiene soldados capaces y es lo suficientemente listo para salir de ese aprieto, confío en sus habilidades.

—Si Kurosawa-sama —agachó la cabeza sin rebatir.

—Seguiremos adelante —lo despidió y el tipo se alejó.

Tuvo que despejar su mente para enfocarse en su objetivo sin perder la calma.

Tomando las precauciones necesarias se lanzó a la ofensiva una vez más. Esperaba que los recibieran con fuegos explosivos y trampas sucias.

Utilizando un puñado de animales, bueyes que recolectó en el camino, los envió por delante para que corrieran despavoridos encauzandolos sobre el camino minado hasta el puente próximo. Los cubrieron con grandes troncos a los que cubrieron de grasa de ballena y les prendieron fuego. Los animales huyeron lanzándose contra todo lo que tuvieran adelante y al ser animales tan grandes y pesados muchos trataron de escabullirse de ser pisoteados por la estampida rompiendo filas y dejándolos andar hasta el puente donde accionaron las múltiples bombas.

El ambiente se llenó de humo de pólvora y la gran mayoría de los bueyes terminaron despedazados y desmembrados por la rivera del río y los restos del puente esparcidos en las rocas y el agua escasa que fluía de los glaciares del volcán que hasta antes de todo había sido cristalina y pristina, ahora solo era una mancha de sangre y carne.

Lograron pasar el puente y llegar al muro exterior de la ciudad, la zona de Fujioka. Fue allí que se encontró a un grupo reducido de los samuráis de Hoshizora-san.

La informaron que habían logrado penetrar el muro por el lado norte con ayuda de los espías y algunos pocos ciudadanos que estaban en contra de las disposiciones crueles e inhumanas del nuevo señor del clan Kurosawa. También le dijeron que los demás habían seguido adelante para ir preparando el terreno apegándose al plan. Ellos le indicaron cuales eran los puntos débiles que debía atacar y derribar el muro.

Se establecieron en las inmediaciones y desde allí comenzaron bombardeando sin descanso algunos puntos específicos. La piedra recién erigida fue golpeada por las balas del cañón que socavaron sus paredes rompiendo y destrozando segmento tras segmento hasta sus cimientos.

En ese tiempo los ataques del ejército de Kanan no cesaron y se volvieron más audaces, pero había algo nuevo. Muchas de las banderas que llevaban pertenecían a otros clanes, clanes que identifico eran del sur del imperio. La que sobresalía por encima del resto era la que tenía el escudo del señor de Osaka, el otrora mejor guerrero de su majestad, Ayase-san.

Dia sabía de los lazos familiares de Mari con Ayase-san pero creyó que estos no se involucran demasiado en esta guerra pues irían en contra de su emperador, de quién le había sido otorgado todos sus derechos, sus bienes y su poder como representante del pueblo. No veía algo prudente revelarse ante él, aunque conocía de la situación política delicada que había. La tensión entre los clanes ante las nuevas políticas de apertura del emperador.

Cerca de once mil hombres lograron traspasar el muro exterior, cuatro mil habían perecido en el camino.

~•~

Le golpeó demasiado ver la realidad de la situación de su ciudad natal. Conocía cada una de esas calles, pues junto a su padre y Kunikida-san las había recorrido muchas veces. La gente se encerraba o huían atemorizados, claro, estos eran pocos. Por lo que se sabía Kanan obligó a la mayor parte a unirse a su ejército de manera forzosa sin hacer distinción de sexo o edad, servirían para retrasar al enemigo al menos.

Por las calles, colgados de postes e, incluso, de los árboles, había cuerpos de personas que fueran ahorcadas y mutiladas como castigo y eran exhibidas para que el resto del pueblo no se sublevara.

"¿Desde cuando has estado haciendo esto?" Preguntó Dia al Kanan imaginario que le estaba haciendo rabiar al ver tal salvajidad inhumana.

Vio a lo largo del camino hileras de cabezas en diferentes estados de putrefacción que en algún tiempo hubieron pertenecido a familias importantes apegadas y fieles a la familia Kurosawa, a su padre. Kanan no quiso tener problemas con ellos y simplemente ordenó su ejecución.

Conforme su caballo avanzaba, su tuvo que tapar la boca y la nariz pues el hedor era prácticamente insoportable. Para empeorar la situación, la lluvia se hizo presente en el anochecer y relentizó el avance hasta hacerlo nulo. Una gruesa capa de agua caía del cielo sobre Fuji y Dia lo usó de excusa para dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran mezcladas con el agua de lluvia.

Ordenó parar el avance hasta que la lluvia cesará pues las ruedas de los cañones y demás estaban quedándose atascadas en el lodo y la noche no ayudaba a seguir adelante.

El frío y el agua hicieron mella en la voluntad de muchos, calando en su piel hasta el interior aún cuando sus corazones ardían por dentro por ver tanta calamidad a su alrededor. Las ansias de justicia por todas esas vejaciones era lo que estaba dando fuerzas a Dia y el resto. Permanecieron en guardia estableciendo su posición.

Dia aprovecho ese momento para descansar un poco y repasar su plan una vez más. Aún no recibía noticias de Odawara ni señales de algún tipo del avance de You en la costa. Había enviado un pequeño grupo de exploración para averiguar sobre la situación con él pero aún era pronto para obtener una respuesta. Rezó a los dioses para que todo saliera bien.

Poco después de la medianoche recibió un mensajero, traía una carta sellada de la cual reconoció dicho sello, la insignia del emperador. La leyó a prisa y de inmediato solicito tinta y papel para responder al emperador. Tenía que modificar su plan general debido a la advertencia del emperador sobre la presencia de nuevas fuerzas involucradas. Dia solo le confirmo que en efecto ya estaba teniendo encuentros con estas fuerzas opositoras.

La claridad de la mañana se hizo presente pero no así los rayos del sol ni el sol mismo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Fuji pero sin la misma intensidad, ahora era una lluvia fina, delgada y constante que acentuaba el viento frío hasta sentirlo como pequeñas cuchillas en cortaban la carne. Dia exhaló por su boca formándose el vaho del vapor caliente mezclándose con el ambiente helado, dió la orden de continuar.

Dividió en tres partes su ejército, yendo al frente sobre Gakunanharada, penúltima parada antes de aproximarse al centro de Fuji. Aún quedaba Hon-Yoshiwara y el muro interior.

Para ese punto Dia había pasado de estar en la retaguardia a formar parte de la avanzada codo a codo con la legión. Estando tan cerca quería ver cara a cara a Kanan y ser quien tuviera en sus manos su vida. Con esa determinación peleó.

El muro interior estaba fortificado, a diferencia del exterior que en su mayoría estaba hecho a base de madera, el interior era de piedra. Los cañones tenían una labor más complicada pero no imposible. Les tomo la mañana entera poder abrir un boquete por el cual un conjunto de guerreros logro entrar para conseguir ir a las puertas y abrirlas.

El asedio de los cañones continuo sobre los edificios de la ciudad y las atalayas de guardia, en piso los guerreros peleaban con sus espadas y fusiles matando al enemigo. Dia estaba allí, vistiendo su armadura como señor de la guerra aunque había perdido el casco casi al inicio.

El frío de la mañana había quedado atrás, el calor de su alma y la brasa en la que se había convertido su corazón le calentaban el cuerpo para seguir luchando. Cada lance, cada golpe, cada disparo la acercaban más a su objetivo y… y de pronto lo vió.

Kanan estaba allí.

Lo reconoció aunque solo fue un par de segundos en los que sus ojos se cruzaron. El púrpura se vió en el verde, apenas un destello que fue suficiente para mirar en lo profundo de su propia psique.

Llevaba el traje de guerra de su padre, la insignia Kurosawa adornando la armadura y el casco con la figura de una grulla. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. "¿Como se atrevía a usar el traje de su padre?"

—¡Kanan! —gritó en la distancia pero la figura de su hermanastro no se giró a verla simplemente se fue sin hacerle caso—. ¡Kanan!

Hizo el amago de seguirlo pero un grupo de soldados Kurosawa le impidió el paso.

—¡Retirense! —les ordenó pero ninguno se inmutó.

—Lo sentimos Dia-sama —mostraron sus espadas—. Pero Kanan-san es el amo ahora.

Se lanzaron contra ella pero los soldados de la legión le dieron el respaldo y acribillaron a los primeros en ir. Dia recibió al resto junto con otros hombres de infantería y uno a uno fue combatiendolos para ir en búsqueda de Kanan.

Corrió por las calles siguiendo los rastros que fue dejando atrás. Sabía que era una trampa pues le estaban alejando del grueso de las tropas, pero no iba sola, un grupo de soldados y samuráis iban con ella. No se sintió nerviosa por ello, conocía muy bien esas calles y aún cuando Kanan había transformado Fuji en un lugar inhabitable, sabía dónde ir.

En un punto determinado detuvo su andar y ordenó cambiar la dirección. Ya había jugado lo suficiente con Kanan en ese ir y venir por las calles, que ahora sería ella quien cambiaría las reglas. Habían avanzado al centro de Fuji y había desviado sus pasos hacia el sur, hacia el puerto.

Su ejército dividido en tres secciones se había dispuesta así, poco menos de cinco mil hombres atacaban el norte de la ciudad combatiendo a las fuerzas opositoras al emperador, otros cinco mil hombres más manteniendo el centro y parte del sur en combate contra los Kurosawa y sus nuevos aliados distrayendo la atención mientras avanzaban al centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo había una tercera división más pequeña que había andado completamente al sur, menos de mil hombres moviéndose con agilidad y sigilo para no ser descubiertos y Dia había sido el señuelo para que nadie notará a esta tercera división.

Había considerado el tiempo necesario para que avanzaran lo suficiente y ahora unirse a ellos para tomar el puerto y, esperaba con todas sus esperanzas, You estuviera allí aguardando.

~•~

You se mantuvo en movimiento, con la convicción de no rendirse o al menos vender cara su muerte si no había más remedio. Les habían impedido el paso explotando el puente y perdiendo en ese ataque una buena parte de sus hombres. Los que quedaban se habían dispersado y buscaban perderse entre las casas de los pescadores que vivían en ese pequeño pedazo de tierra.

Llegó hasta un pequeño templo sintoísta donde se refugió pues la lluvia había empezado a caer sobre sus cabezas. Eso serviría para borrar las huellas anteriores y mientras se mantuvieran ocultos por un tiempo, no tendrían tantos problemas. Con él había un puñado de samuráis y soldados, apenas unos cincuenta, el resto seguramente estaría refugiado en algunos otros puntos, aunque dudaba que fueran a superar la quintena no quería perder la fé en ellos.

La lluvia podía ser considerada mala para la guerra, pero él la consideraba en ese momento como una bendición. Habían abandonado los pesados cañones y las armas grandes en favor de la libertad de pies y ahora se atenían a las confiables espadas y algunos fusiles que aún tenían munición además de algunos artilugios. La lluvia no favorecía el avance de las tropas pesadas y gracias a esto ellos tenían una oportunidad. Una lluvia enviada por los dioses que aún le estaban dando con que mantenerse vivo.

De ese modo arropados por el manto de la noche y con el velo del agua que caía del cielo volvieron a emprender camino.

Se aproximaron a los muelles de Suzukawa, como era de esperarse estaban fuertemente armados y protegidos por hombres con estandartes de los daimyō del sur. Había barcazas de donde estaban descargando cajas y más cajas a pesar de la lluvia. You ideó un plan sobre la marcha para hacerse del control.

Ya no eran sólo cincuenta hombres, se habían único otros tantos más que también ayudados por la lluvia lograron perder a sus perseguidores. Podía contar a más de doscientos acompañándolo para ese momento.

Envío a un puñado más hacia el sur, hacia la playa y les entregó la mitad de lo que quedaba de la pólvora de los cañones que habían abandonado antes. Debían hacer explotar los muelles más pequeños para atraer la atención.

Entrego la otra mitad a otro grupo que debía estallar los muelles centrales. Con el resto, a base de habilidad y fuerza, buscaría hacerse de una barca para cruzar la pequeña bahía donde se unían los tres ríos que rodeaban y atravesaban la ciudad y, de ese modo, llegar al otro lado pisando propiamente el sur de la ciudad.

Espero un par de horas, ya eran más allá de la medianoche estando más cerca del amanecer, cuando se escuchó el estruendo de la explosión hacia el área de la playa. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que sus perseguidores supieran que eran ellos y volvieran a la caza de sus cabezas.

El alboroto no se hizo esperar y muchos corrieron a socorrer en la zona del desastre. Aprovechando ese momento de confusión se lanzaron al ataque. You iba al frente y con presteza blandió su katana matando a sus rivales. Abrieron el paso para que los que llevaban la pólvora se acercarán a los edificios y muelles y colocaran su carga.

De pronto habían sido rodeados por más soldados del bando de Kanan de los que podían manejar y los tenían prácticamente contra la pared. Sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo.

You y algunos más que estaban cerca salieron corriendo y se echaron al suelo cuando la secuencia de explosiones ocurrió. Una tras otra fueron explotando no solo las bombas de pólvora que había entregado a sus hombres, sino también la pólvora que estaban descargando de las barcas. Eso lo volvió exponencialmente más poderoso y destructivo.

Los hombres de Kanan cayeron como moscas, incluso varios de ellos y aunque estaban maltrechos, lograron sobrevivir y así cumplir su objetivo inicial. Pudieron destruir casi en su totalidad las torres de vigilancia y los muelles, así como las defensas. Ese lugar no sería usado más para llevar los suministros hacia las fuerzas de Kanan en el sureste de Fuji. Ni hacia la península de Izu por ese camino.

Sólo habían dejado un muelle intacto y fue a ese al que se dirigieron para tomar las barcas que estaban allí ancladas. Apenas eran un puñado, no más de treinta de ellos. You caminaba con dificultad para entonces. Sus heridas anteriores parecían haber reabierto sumándose a las que su cuerpo acababa de sufrir y solo le mantenía en pie el deseo de ver una vez más los ojos de su amada Riko.

Estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol comenzaba a centellear en el horizonte. Pronto habría más barcas en el agua buscando llegar hasta lo que quedaba de ese extremo de la bahía y debían apresurarse a salir de allí.

Estaban a unos metros de la primer barca cuando les cerraron el paso lo que quedaba de los soldados de Kanan.

—¡Alto ahí! —les apuntaron con sus fusiles—. ¡No den un paso más!

Los superaban en número y en armas, estaban cansados y heridos sin posibilidades reales más que de ser acribillados si continuaban, aún así no bajo su espada. Era ese el momento, no había cabida para dar un paso atrás y rendirse, pelearía hasta el último aliento. Los hombres y mujeres alrededor suyo tenían la misma resolución.

Si debía morir debía hacerlo con la gloria de la batalla como su linaje, su herencia samurái, se lo demandaba. Era el mejor modo para brindarle honor a su familia.

Dió el primer paso y oyó el sonido del grito de un halcón volando sobre su cabeza, alzó la vista al cielo y lo vio allí, volando con la luz sobre su brillante plumaje gris azulado. Un hermoso halcón que planeaba encima de ellos como mensajero y guía para su paso al otro mundo. Respiro con confianza, seguro de que su camino estaba al cuidado de los dioses y que obedecería su voluntad si reclamaban su presencia en el otro mundo. No tenía miedo, solo tenía su determinación y su katana lista para cortar…

Se escuchó una detonación y luego otra y otra más. El sonido de la carne siendo perforada y la sangre derramándose sobre el suelo fue lo que quedó después de la sucesión de disparos.


	58. Chapter 58

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Otro poquito, no me maten por esto. Recuerden que es como la montaña rusa, a veces arriba a veces abajo. Si le ha tocado lo difícil en algún punto tiene que mejorar. Ya vamos más cerca. Ha ido lento pero va avanzando. Esto es una guerra, después de todo, y habrá bajas. Aún me estoy poniendo de acuerdo en quien de todas será la elegida o elegidas, lo dejaremos a la suerte de las monedas._

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad me encanta leerlos una y otra vez cuando los recibo.

 _~•~_

—¡Sakurauchi-san! —un hombre apareció de pronto corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Sakurauchi-san! ¡Han entrado! ¡Los soldados Takami entraron por el sureste!

—¡Maldición! —exclamó apretando con su puño el arco que llevaba—. ¡Qué vayan soldados extra! ¿Dónde están los arqueros?

—Apenas hay unos pocos, Sakurauchi-san, llevaremos los fusileros y lo que queda de la infantería de reserva —le informó dándole pocas esperanzas.

—¡Sakurauchi-san! —un segundo hombre se aproximó a ella—. Kunikida-san requiere refuerzos en el ala oeste del castillo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron allí mirándola y Riko no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Pensó a paso rápido que era lo que debía hacer.

—Ordene el repliegue de las fuerzas hacia el castillo, no hay nada más que hacer aquí —dijo despidiendo a los dos.

El patio del castillo estaba perdido, no había nada más que hacer. Sólo quedaba resistir dentro de las paredes del castillo y rogar a los dioses que ocurriera un milagro que detuviera todo aquello. Quizás con la llegada de la noche pudieran tener una oportunidad.

A toda prisa fueron reuniendo a los pocos que estaban en pie y a los heridos para llevarlos dentro. Riko trataba de guiar y ayudar a los que estaban haciendo el camino pero se dió cuenta de la presencia de soldados Takami cerca de su posición. Apresuró a las personas y ella levantó su arco para disparar una flecha tras otra.

Ellos fueron hacia adelante y sino hubiera sido por unos pocos fusileros que dispararon no hubiera tenido tiempo de alejarse.

Cerraron las puertas colocando los pesados cerrojos. El foso que rodeaba al castillo fue su defensa primordial, debido a eso solo había un solo punto de acceso, el puente que conectaba el castillo con el patio exterior.

—Riko-san —el padre de Hanamaru la recibió—, ¿estás bien?

—Si Kunikida-san —le respondió mirando a su alrededor—, pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás.

—Lo sé, no queda más —dijo con pesar—. Los refugiados han huido al norte y solo quedamos nosotros.

—Debemos resistir lo suficiente —habló apenas en un susurro—. Hay que reorganizar la defensa.

Puso manos a la obra y pronto se tuvieron las torres y los muros del castillo con soldados disparando a todo aquel que se precipitara a querer atacar. Concentró a la mayoría en el frente del castillo para proteger el puente de acceso.

Después de un rato los disparos cesaron, al parecer el enemigo Takami había detenido sus intentos de ataque y ahora se estaban reagrupando alrededor del castillo. Riko los vio desde lo alto del muro, había banderas con diferentes insignias pero una estaba grabada en su mente a fuego, dolor y sangre, la Takami. Podía sentir en sus venas correr la sangre llena de odio y rencor contra aquellos que habían acabado con sus sueños hacia tantos años, no iba a dejar que de nuevo lo volvieran a hacer.

Entre todos ellos pudo distinguir, con la ayuda de un catalejo, a la razón de sus desdichas pasadas. Chika iba de un lado a otro dando órdenes y gritando a los soldados que estaban trabajando con rapidez en colocar barricadas y posicionar los cañones y las armas para el asedio.

Les tomó casi toda la noche montar todo dándoles el tiempo para que dentro del castillo se ordenaran también. Kunikida-san y Riko dispusieron sus recursos disponibles, los que aún les quedaban, a pesar de la pesadez del sueño y el cansancio que estaba sobre ellos.

—Sera mejor que descanses un poco —le recomendó el monje—, hay que reponer fuerzas que necesitarás en lo que vendrá.

—Lo haré —dijo apenas en un suspiro, podía sentir la opresión en el pecho cada vez que su mente se despejaba un poco de la bruma del combate y You venía a sus pensamientos, tenía miedo por él.

—Ellos estarán bien —la miró con ojos comprensivos—. You es un pequeño chico fuerte y difícil de dar por vencido, él estará bien.

—Si, lo sé pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por You-chan —apretó los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

—Es entendible y probablemente él tenga el mismo sentimiento de preocupación por ti y estará haciendo todo lo posible por volver contigo —coloco una mano en su hombro para animarla—, así que debes concentrarte en resistir por él y por ti, para que estén juntos de nuevo.

Riko no dijo nada más solo asintió limpiandose las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Tratando de volver a tener el control sobre si misma.

—¿Sabe cómo está su hija Hanamaru-san? —preguntó poniendo su mente en esa otra preocupación que tenía.

—Me dirigía hacia allá —el hombre comenzó a caminar con Riko a su lado—, no sé cómo esté realmente.

Ambos fueron presurosos hasta la habitación de la chica, Riko la había dejado para atender la defensa del castillo y con todo el ir y venir no había podido ponerse al corriente de su estado al igual que Kunikida.

Al irse aproximando pudieron oír los gritos de Maru, al parecer estaba llevándolo difícil. Riko corrió los últimos pasos entrando a la habitación seguida del monje que también corrió con ella.

La mujer, la matrona, estaba cambiando las compresas que colocaba en su frente y sobre su estómago tratando de calmarla y ayudarle con sus dolores. Maru tenía el rostro perlado en sudor y agua y sus cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Sus ojos tenían unas profundas ojeras y estaban rojos de tanto llanto derramado. Se podía ver por su respiración agitada y su pecho descontrolado que estaba teniendo dolores muy intensos.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —se acercó apartando del rostro de Maru sus cabellos castaños y húmedos.

—Riko-chan… —habló agitada y angustiada—. Riko-chan… mis bebés…

—Tranquila están bien, ellos están bien. Tienes que resistir —le dijo secando el sudor de su frente con un paño.

—¿Dónde está Dia? —preguntó desesperada—. ¿Dónde está Dia? Ella dijo que vendría, Riko-chan, ella tiene que venir.

—Vendrá, ella vendrá cuando termine su trabajo —quiso tranquilizarla.

—Yo quiero que esté aquí, no quiero que sus hijos nazcan sin que ella los vea —de nuevo volvió a alterarse y su cara se lleno de ese rictus de dolor.

—Ella vendrá y los verá, Dia-sama no permitiría que nadie le impida volver —le acarició la mejilla y los mechones castaños.

—Si… —asintió queriendo recobrar la calma.

—Tenga fé —susurró y Maru siguió diciendo que si.

Detrás de ellas Kunikida-san hablaba con la partera quien le explicaba cuál era el estado de su hija. El hombre tenía una cara seria que poco podía ocultar sobre la gravedad de la situación.

Por unos minutos Hanamaru pareció calmarse, el dolor había disminuido y podía respirar con un poco más de normalidad. Riko tomó su mano acariciando su brazo, no sabía tanto sobre las cuestiones del parto pero por lo poco que sabía es que si seguía así no duraría demasiado, tendría un parto prematuro bastante complicado con el riesgo de perder a sus bebés. Tocó su vientre y este estaba duro, Maru agarró su muñeca y Riko volteo a mirarla, la chica estaba llorando y temblando de miedo.

—Hija mía —Kunikida se puso a un lado de Riko solicitando hablar con Hanamaru.

Riko se retiró para darles un momento, quería hablar con la partera para que esta le informará sobre Maru. Dejó a padre e hija charlar.

—¿Cómo está? —se movió a un extremo de la habitación con la matrona que arreglaba algunas cosas sobre una mesa.

—Esta en labor de parto —comenzó a decir mientras seguía en su tarea—. He intentado todo para retrasar lo inevitable pero… —se encogió de hombros—, esos niños nacerán hoy.

—Pero aún es muy pronto —su corazón se encogió—. Eso…

—No hay más remedio, aún estoy a tiempo de salvarlos a todos. Si lo pospongo —la miró enojada—, si lo pospongo podrían morir, no solo los bebés, ella también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —se refirió a en cuanto tiempo nacerían.

—Unas horas —miró por la ventana hacia el horizonte—, quizás al atardecer si no se complica pero lo dudo —dijo socarrona—. Las condiciones no dan para mucho. Puedo traerlos al mundo, solo no le garantizo que no los maten una vez que esos logren entrar al castillo.

—De esa parte me encargo yo —dijo entre dientes—. Usted haga todo lo que necesita para mantenerlos sanos.

Riko estaba sumamente molesta, no podía permitir que entraran al castillo y tocaran a Hanamaru o sus hijos. Dejó la habitación sin esperar a Kunikida y fue en busca de Ruby en el cuarto contiguo. Maru necesitaba un Kurosawa a su lado y aunque fuera Ruby, lo iba a tener.

Entró y vio a Ruby recostada en el suelo a un lado de Yohane sosteniendo su mano. Su prima era ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor inconsciente como estaba. Aunque no estaban solas en el cuarto, más allá en un rincón estaban las mujeres que había dejado vigilando, al menos eran dos las que quedaban aún.

—Ruby —la agito para despertarla—, Ruby, debes ir con Hanamaru.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué? —abrió los ojos estirándose.

—Hanamaru va a tener a sus bebés y debes estar allí en lugar de tu hermana —Ruby espabilo enseguida al oír esto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? —Riko la levantó llevándola del brazo.

—Te agradezco que estés con Yohane, ella es la única familia que me queda pero ahora tu propia familia te necesita —entraron en la habitación de Hanamaru donde la chica había vuelto a caer en el dolor de las contracciones.

—¡Maru-chan! —se soltó de la mano de Riko y corrió al lado de la pequeña.

La partera estaba trabajando entre las piernas de Hanamaru retirando paños húmedos llenos de un moco viscoso de una tonalidad parduzca. Riko supo que estaba por romper membranas, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Ruby casi se desmaya al ver todo eso pero respiro profundo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Los bebés van a nacer ya —prácticamente gritó la mujer.

La matrona palpaba el vientre de Hanamaru que se retorcía entre jadeos agarrando fuertemente los brazos de su padre.

—Sakurauchi-san, tendrá que encargarse del resto sola, debo ayudar aquí —el padre Maru le dijo.

—Trae más paños —pidió la partera a Ruby que apenas y pudo reaccionar yendo a trompicones.

Se escuchó la detonación de un cañón seguido de otros más. Chika había terminado de colocar su ejército e iniciaba el ataque al castillo. Riko no podía quedarse más tiempo.

—Haga todo lo posible por mantener vivos a los tres —le pidió a Kunikida.

—Hare todo lo necesario —la despidió.

Riko salió a toda prisa para encontrarse con los comandantes que lideraban las pocas tropas que aún quedaban.

~•~

Chika estaba bombardeando sin cesar la puerta de entrada del castillo, así como los muros adyacentes y las torres que eran las que le daban respuesta al ataque.

La artillería de los Takami superaba en número a los pocos cañones que aún se mantenían funcionales y en cuestión de una hora una de las dos torres del frente del castillo habían sido completamente destruida. Riko incluso había tenido que dejar de lado su precioso arco para tomar un fusil y disparar desde una ranura del muro a los invasores.

Las puertas se habían reforzado y cada vez que un grupo se lanzaba a la carga desde el foso, poco podían avanzar con los disparos de defensa. Para el mediodía los soldados estaban tan desgastados y la munición empezaba a escasear. Chika había renunciado a enviar más tropas a través del foso y solo se dedicó a derribar piedra por piedra del muro.

Al menos era un alivio para Riko que donde se ubicaba Hanamaru y Yohane no podían ser alcanzados tan fácilmente por las balas de los cañones, pero no así el resto del castillo o lo que quedaba de él. Era un gran cascarón lleno de agujeros y pequeños incendios aquí y allá que se sofocando más lento de cómo se iniciaba otro.

La última torre del castillo estaba casi destruida por completo pero aún se mantenía con tres cañones disparando hacia la línea de formación Takami. Una vez que está cayera no podrían mantenerse mucho más. El camino para atacar el foso estaría disponible. Riko imploro a los dioses por un milagro.

~•~

Los gritos de Maru se confundían con el ruido de la batalla aún así se podían distintas guíe perfectamente dentro de la habitación. Su padre la sostenía con fuerza de los brazos mientras Ruby asistía en lo que podía a la partera. Entre el caos afuera y el caos dentro todo parecía de locura.

La matrona estaba retirando los restos del agua de la fuente del vientre de Maru y estaba metiendo su mano dentro de su vagina para tratar de averiguar cómo estaban los bebés. Estaba intentando guiar al primero que ya estaba casi en el canal de parto.

—Respira y puja hija mía —le hablaba Kunikida para ayudarla en el nacimiento—. Respira y puja.

La dilatación estaba casi lista y luego de poco menos de una hora desde que rompiera fuentes, el primer bebé estaba asomando la cabeza.

—Esta coronando el primero —dijo la matrona—. Necesito que lo empuje desde arriba de su estómago hacia abajo mientras lo guió y lo posicionó para sacarlo. ¿Sabe como empujarlo? —se dirigió al hombre.

—Si, debo empujar con el codo —Kunikida tuvo que soltar a su hija que mordía un trozo de tela para que sus gritos y la fuerza que ejercía no la lastimaran.

—Tengan listas las mantas para cuando les entregué al primer bebé —ahora se dirigió a Ruby y a otra chica que había llegado para ayudar también.

Hanamaru pujo con grandes gritos y con gran dolor, tanto que podía sentir como su cuerpo no podría resistir mucho más, se sentía desvanecer.

—Vamos da empuja con más fuerza, tú puedes hacerlo, el bebé está casi afuera —la partera sostenía la cabeza del bebé jalando un tanto hacia ella, faltaba poco para que estuviera fuera totalmente.

Hanamaru pujo una vez más sintiendo como si la estuvieran desgarrando por dentro, como si partieran en dos su cuerpo, y en ese último esfuerzo por fin la cabeza había salido por completo. La partera hizo un movimiento rápido, girando el cuerpo del pequeño y jalando para extraer el resto del diminuto cuerpecito.

Ruby tenía lista la manta donde con prisa la partera colocó al resbaladizo bebé cubierto de mucosa y sangre y haciendo algunos trucos más, retiro el moco de su garganta.

La primer respiración del bebé debió suceder pero no fue así, su color pálido cambio rápidamente a un color amoratado debido a la falta de oxígeno. Lo limpiaron enseguida y la partera ligó el cordón para cortarlo. Todo pasó en un pestañeo.

Ruby sostuvo en sus brazos al pequeño del que apenas distinguió el color de sus cabellos, un ligero manto de pelo castaño se observaba en su cabeza como el color del de su madre.

—¡Es una niña! —exclamó Ruby y Maru extendió sus brazos aún en su cansancio para poder sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Ruby se trató de acercarse y Maru pudo ver a su bebé en la distancia, era tan hermosa o eso alcanzó a decir, no tuvo tiempo de cargarlo, la mujer que estaba allí prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo llevó a la habitación contigua. La partera siguió haciendo su trabajo pues aún quedaba otro bebé más por traer al mundo.

Con habilidad extrajo los restos de la placenta desechandola en otra manta y metiendo la mano para palpar la ubicación del segundo bebé.

—Viene de nalgas —exclamó alarmada—. Tratare de colocarlo pero necesitaré que me ayude a empujar con más fuerza —urgió al monje.

Ruby quiso reclamar sobre su sobrina que le habían quitado de los brazos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. La mujer que asistía regresó enseguida con más mantas que puso en sus manos para que las sostuviera.

Con cierto horror Ruby pudo ver como la partera metía la mano muy profundo en las entrañas de Maru mientras con su otra mano desde afuera presionaba en ciertos lugares del vientre de la chica. También daba instrucciones al monje para que empujara en determinados momentos. Quería vomitar de ver todo eso.

Maru se retorcía de dolor, era el peor dolor que jamás hubiera tenido que soportar en toda su vida y aún no terminaba.

—No se pudo mover —volvió a hablar la matrona—, tendré que sacarlo así, pero no aseguro que sobreviva si no me ayudan con esto. Tiene que pujar con más fuerza.

Comenzó a jalar y guiar con cada empuje que Hanamaru hacia, uno de los pies del segundo bebé comenzó a salir. La primer pierna estaba afuera en pocos segundos pero hacía falta que descendiera el segundo pie. Con cuidado la partera fue buscando ese otro pie y usando algo de fuerza logro hacer que saliera casi por completo.

Pronto ambos pies estuvieron fuera. Poco a poco con cada empuje fue saliendo el resto del cuerpo. El bebé estaba pálido, cubierto de esa mucosidad parduzca que lo hacían ser resbaladizo. El trasero le siguió y cuando tuvo casi todo el torso en su mano lo cubrió con un paño limpio. Aún faltaba la parte más ancha del torso, los hombros.

—Empuja con más fuerza, casi lo tengo.

Entre gritos y pujidos Hanamaru hizo ese esfuerzo y por fin los hombros salieron. Ya solo quedaba la cabeza dentro del conducto vaginal.

—Muy bien, vamos por el último, un último empujón y lo tendrás en tus brazos por fin.

El cuerpo pálido del bebé no se movía para nada, solo se veía su cuello. La partera lo giró sincronizada con el pujido de Maru y de un solo tirón lo saco en un movimiento rápido y sin grito que salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Maru. La cabeza del bebé y el daño que ya había recibido del primer parto la desgarraron por dentro y comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

La partera colocó al bebé sobre el vientre de la chica y limpio su garganta para que pudiera dar su primer bocanada de aire pero sabía que sería más complicado que eso. Del mismo modo ligó el cordón y lo cortó.

La mujer que asistía el parto cubrió al bebé con una manta y trató de limpiarlo un poco. El cuerpecito estaba flácido como sin vida y su color estaba cambiando del pálido al morado en un parpadeo. Ruby se acercó para verlo y darle al otro bebé a su madre, está vez no se lo quitarían.

—Es un varón —dijo la mujer—, el segundo bebé es un varoncito pero no respira.

Hanamaru estaba en el limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, trato de hablar pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Sus ojos se pusieron pesados y sin quererlo perdió el conocimiento.

Ruby estaba asustaba y en pánico sin saber que hacer. Sólo vio como la otra mujer se volvía a llevar al bebé pero esta vez no regresó. Todo sucedía ahora en cámara lenta.

Kunikida trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hija y la partera intentaba contener la hemorragia y terminar el trabajo sacando la segunda placenta y colocar el útero que había salido de su sitio con la fuerza del empuje último. La partera estaba luchando por volver a ponerlo en su lugar y detener el sangrado que estaba llevándose la vida de Hanamaru.

Ruby no pudo ver más. Salió de la habitación con las arcadas de su estómago y prácticamente vomitó en el pasillo. Había sido demasiado intenso todo aquello para presenciarlo.

~•~

Un corte no muy profundo pero sí escandaloso escurría sangre desde la cabeza de Riko. Una de las balas de cañón había impactado cerca de su posición y aunque no había sido demasiado dañina, las rocas que se desprendieron debido al golpe con la pared le pegaron a ella produciéndole dicha lesión y algunas otras contusiones.

Su brazo herido con anterioridad volvía a resentir todo el maltrato y además, sumado con el cansancio, empezaba a perder la noción de su entorno. Aún así no se rendía. Caminaba con pesar arrastrando los pies y con la sangre escurriendole por la cara y el cuello. Sólo que así como ella, muchos más estaban en la misma situación.

Estaban perdiendo el asedio y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuvieran que rendirse al fin para, por lo menos, salvar algunas vidas. Sólo que pensar en rendirse ante Takami Chika era la peor cosa que podía suceder. Prefería morir antes de dejar que ella pusiera una mano sobre su cuerpo otra vez. Sin embargo no podía dejar que Hanamaru y sus bebés fueran hechos prisioneros o asesinados por esos locos.

Miró a su alrededor. Demasiada destrucción, demasiada muerte, toda recayendo en sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Alzó la vista al cielo y vio que el medio día estaba pasando. ¿Era el momento de rendirse? ¿De salvar lo poco que quedaba?

Camino con dificultad hasta llegar donde Hanamaru y su padre debían estar, con sus bebés nacidos y quizás… quizás aún pudiera hacer algo y sacarlos de allí antes de que el castillo cayera. Debía haber una manera y ella la encontraría.

Sólo que, a veces, las cosas no resultan como uno lo espera.

Encontró a Ruby en el pasillo derrumbada en un extremo con el rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas. A unos pasos de ella estaba un charco de algo que no pudo identificar pero seguramente era algo parecido al vomito, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Ruby lloraba desconsolada y Riko temió lo peor.

Apresuró el paso y corriendo la puerta entró en el cuarto para ver a la partera trabajando con ahínco en la parte baja de la cintura de Maru. Había paños y paños de tela llenos de sangre y no vio rastros de los bebés por ningún lado. Algo estaba mal. Kunikida-san ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verla dedicándose solo a acariciar el rostro sin vida de su hija. Porque eso parecía. Hanamaru tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro desprovisto de cualquier color y sus músculos flácidos y desparramados sus brazos en sus costados. Su pecho había dejado de respirar, apenas, puso suficiente atención al movimiento de su pecho y vio que respiraba muy levemente.

Estaría desmayada, inconsciente en el mejor de los casos y no era para menos después de un parto doble. La matrona seguía luchando y al fin pareció terminar o simplemente darse por vencida. Su cara lucia cansada y las ojeras en sus ojos eran enormes, realmente había batallado en su propia pelea, diferente de la de ella. Estando así no podía moverla a ningún lado.

De pronto escuchó el llanto descontrolado y la esperanza en su corazón se animó. Fue hasta la habitación contigua y allí fue que los vio. Dos bebés pequeños, tan pequeños que podían caber ambos en una sola mano. Probablemente no era así, pero su interior se sintió renovado al ver a las dos criaturas. No podía dejar que perecieran cuando apenas estaban empezando a vivir en este mundo. Recordó brevemente la promesa que había hecho a aquella mujer, la rubia, sobre proteger a su hija. Quizás no pudiera hacerlo con ella pero definitivamente lo haría con esos dos pequeños.

Volvió sus pasos hasta la línea de defensa. Llamó a uno de los soldados y escribiendo un breve mensaje, solicitó el cese al fuego. Tenía que parar todo y darles una oportunidad aunque tuviera que entregarse a Chika.

Su mano temblaba mientras escribía cada palabra y se convencía de que era lo mejor. Una vida a cambio de la de los demás. Al menos, pensó, había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz por unos breves momentos con la persona que amaba. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas manchando la superficie del papel. Lo dobló y lo entregó al soldado que haría la labor de llevar el mensaje.

Solicitaron el paso del emisario y por unos minutos no hubo sonidos de cañones. El soldado tuvo el camino libre y llegó hasta donde los Takami esperaban. Chika leyó el mensaje con una gran cara de satisfacción, era lo que quería pero aún así no era suficiente.

—¿En verdad espera que solo intercambiando su vida por la de todos en el castillo estaré satisfecha? —se rió con desdén burlándose del soldado—. Tengo mi condiciones y tendrá que cumplirlas si quiere una tregua —cambio la risa por una cara de enojo mientras arrugaba el papel.

—¿Realmente los dejarás vivir? —Mito intervino, estaba a un costado de Chika mirando toda la escena.

—Me conoces mejor que eso hermana —volvió a reír—. Solo déjame disfrutar de mi venganza.

Escribió en un papel las condiciones en que exigía la rendición del castillo y la entrega de los futuros prisioneros, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo al soldado. Le dió la carta y lo dejó ir de regreso.

Sin embargo cuando el soldado llegó al foso para cruzar el puente, Chika tomó un fusil de largo alcance y apuntando, como quien caza un conejo por diversión, disparó. Erró el primer disparo y el pobre hombre corrió con mayor premura huyendo para ponerse bajo resguardo detrás de la gran puerta del castillo pero cuando ya estaba a un paso de llegar el siguiente disparo le dio en la espalda.

Camino hasta ser recibido en la puerta. Moribundo como estaba apenas pudo sacar la carta antes de escupir sangre y dar el último aliento.

Riko había presenciado todo aquello viendo cómo el soldado moría sin remedio. Chika estaba disfrutando enormemente de todo eso y Riko lo sabía, era como un gato caprichoso jugando con su presa el ratón. No había garantías de ningún tipo en que cumpliera su palabra.

Leyó lo que había puesto en la carta y lo único que encontró fue:

"Es tiempo de que regreses con tu dueña, ya jugaste suficiente, trae contigo a Leah y podremos discutir tu rendición incondicional."

No tenía otro remedio. Preparó todo haciendo traer de la prisión a Leah que sonreía burlona. Ella había sabido desde el inicio que Chika vendría a buscarla. Aunque Yohane se hubiera salvado del atendado, no sobreviviría más allá una vez tomaran el castillo. Ni Leah ni Chika le perdonarían la vida. Incluso la de ella, aunque eso ya poco le importaba.

Había ganado tiempo con el cese al fuego e intentaría servir de distracción.

Camino sobre el puente encima del foso llevando a Leah aún esposada de las manos. Podía sentir sus oídos zumbar aún cuando ya no había cañones disparando ni más ruidos que el de su corazón retumbando con cada latido y cada paso a su muerte.

A pesar de todo ello, no había renunciado a llevar al menos un arma para defenderse. Dejó el arco y optó por una katana corta en su cinturón y una naginata como arma principal.

Avanzaron hasta el límite de la línea de combate del enemigo sin alejarse demasiado del poco apoyo que pudiera tener de los muros. Chika se presentó ante ella pero no dejó la seguridad de su línea de defensa.

—Puedes dejarla ir —señaló a Leah—, es tu pago por esta audiencia.

—No —retuvo a la chica—, no hasta que retires tus tropas.

—No estas en posición de exigir nada —se río en su cara—, entrega a Leah y seguiré reconsiderando hacer una tregua y establecer los puntos para su rendición.

Riko empujo a Leah hacia el frente pero usando la naginata golpeó su pierna para hacerla caer de rodillas, puso la cuchilla sobre su garganta.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —alzó la voz presionando el filo sobre la piel de Leah que comenzó a sangrar levemente.

—Me ofende que puedas pensar que no tengo palabra —exclamó indignada Chika y Mito solo se rió.

—Porque te conozco se que es así —dijo con rabia.

—En ese caso, Riko-chan, hagámoslo divertido —sonrió de medio lado emocionada—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Riko escupió con desprecio, odiaba ver esa cara en Chika.

—Tantas ganas tienes de pelear, pues hagámoslo —sacó una katana presentando el filo a su oponente—. Si no confías en mí palabra tal vez lo hagas si ponemos nuestra vida en juego. Uno a uno. El que gane se lleva todo.

Riko sopesó sus opciones, era una oferta tentadora. Obtendría tiempo y, sobre todo, podría tener la oportunidad de matar a Chika con sus propias manos para vengar todas aquellas vejaciones que sufriera por su causa. Ella lo vio como un ganar-ganar.

—Muy bien, acepto la propuesta —aflojo el filo sobre la garganta de Leah y está se hizo a un lado huyendo a la seguridad de la línea Takami.

Chika la vio pasar, estaba confiada, con la sonrisa en sus labios aún y la emoción en su rostro. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban con la expectativa y su katana brilló también reflejando el brillo del sol de la tarde.

—Vas a suplicar que te mate y quizás me apiade de ti —pronunció con sorna—, o quizás no, quizás sigas siendo mi mascota hasta que me canse de verte sufrir.

—Voy a acabar contigo. ¡No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo de las tuyas! —Riko le espetó poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Adelante —le hizo la señal y el combate comenzó.

Su pericia con la naginata no era muy buena pero tenía que bastarle para su cometido. El tiempo corto de su tiempo en el palacio imperial había servido para ayudarla a, al menos, manejarla con suficiente presteza.

Riko dió el primer paso hacia adelante lanzando un golpe con su naginata sobre Chika, está se movió a un lado y ayudada con su katana desvío el lance.

—¿Es todo? —dijo en tono burlón—. Hazlo un poco más divertido.

La provocación le hizo tener una regresión a esos días en que Chika infringía sobre ella sus castigos por no hacer lo que quería. No importaba cuánto aguantara, Chika siempre le pedía que gritara y se retorciera de dolor suplicando terminar con la tortura pues solo así era divertido jugar con ella. Si no la amaba al menos sería un buen entretenimiento, eso es lo que solía decirle.

Riko volvió al presente apenas a tiempo de echarse atrás y que la espada de Chika solo rosara el costado de su antebrazo. La protección que llevaba amortiguó el golpe pero aún así logro cortar superficialmente su piel gimiendo por ello.

—Quiero oír más de eso Riko-chan —de nuevo levantó su arma para seguir peleando—, sabes que me encanta escucharte así.

Apretando los dientes contuvo su aliento, después de morderse los labios por darle lo que quería. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción. No iba a hacer ningún ruido para su deleite.

La naginata cortó el aire otra vez atacando a Chika, Riko aumento la rapidez de sus lances aprovechando la distancia que de manera natural ofrecía el arma y Chika solo desvío cada uno de ellos. Riko se asombró de ver que el manejo de la espada había mejorado en Chika, al igual que ella lo había hecho, Chika había estado practicando para la guerra.

El sol caía a plomo haciendo más pesada la pelea. Podía sentir todo su entorno embotado, sus sentidos aturdidos pero aún así no podía rendirse, no aún. Chika se reía de ella y eso sólo la hacía enojar todavía más y usando esa rabia obtenía la suficiente voluntad para seguir adelante.

En un momento dado, Riko aprovecho una ligera ventaja y pudo acercar el filo de su arma al costado de Chika y lograr un corte que hubiera sido mortal sino fuera porque descubrió que Chika estaba usando una malla metálica que impidió el paso de la cuchilla. En el desconcierto y el titubeo de Riko, se lanzó al frente para contraatacar. La katana se deslizó por su espalda golpeando su rudimentaria armadura de papel lacado y aunque hizo su función quedó inservible para un siguiente asalto.

Riko cayó al suelo jadeando de cansancio, apenas podía sostener la naginata en sus manos y contener los renovados embates de Chika.

El arma se partió por la mitad dejando a Riko con un trozo de madera en una mano y el otro con el filo de la lanza en la otra. Chika volvió a la carga pero Riko pido esquivarla casi arrastrándose por el suelo. Uso el pedazo de madera para golpear las piernas de Chika y con la hoja de la naginata dejar un grueso corte en el muslo.

Mito reaccionó al ver eso pero Chika la detuvo de intervenir. Riko pudo levantarse y contener a tiempo los nuevos ataques.

Las cosas se estaban dificultando para Chika que no podía hacer rendirse a Riko. La chica seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Tomando en serio la pelea, Chika desenvaino una segunda espada y con ambas se fue sobre Riko para reducirla nuevamente.

Uno tras otro los golpes fueron rechazados pero la fiereza de Chika estaba echando abajo los intento de Riko. Perdió su trozos de naginata hechos añicos por las katanas. Quedó a merced de Chika que apuntó a su pecho presionando con saña sobre su ya frágil armadura.

—Lo hiciste entretenido por un breve momento pero no ha sido satisfactorio después de todo, al menos no aún…

Riko uso su último recurso. Sacó su espada corta en un intento desesperado de alejar a Chika. Logró darle en el brazo y está soltó una de las katanas. Sólo que no sirvió de mucho. Con la empuñadura de la otra le pegó en la sien reabriendo una herida que tenía en la cabeza. Su katana corta fue al suelo y ella apenas metió las manos para no caer cuando larga era. Chika golpeó su estómago con una patada y cayó por fin al suelo boca arriba.

Chika se posicionó encima poniendo la katana en la garganta de Riko inmovilizandola.

—¡Vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos, Riko-chan! —enterró la katana a un costado del rostro de Riko.

De debajo de su armadura sacó un cuchillo con el cual delineó la cara de Riko sonriendo con gran emoción mientras la chica trataba de alejar su rostro pero era casi imposible con la katana a su costado.

Cortó las uniones de la armaduras y con violencia se las sacó de encima. Rasgó sus ropas dejando al descubierto sus pechos donde ya había viejas marcas hechas por la misma Chika.

—Con esto debe quedar bien claro cuál es tu lugar —presionó la punta del cuchillo pasandola por su piel para comenzar a formar los kanjis de su nombre—. ¡Eres mía Riko-chan!

Riko gritó de frustración y desesperación, escocia, no solo su piel, su orgullo, su estima, podía sentir como cortaba hasta lo profundo de su alma. Aflojó su cuerpo, dejó de resistirse, había perdido toda esperanza. Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos resbalando por su costado. Al menos esperaba que su sacrificio hubiera servido para que el resto de las personas que estimaba pudieran salvarse.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

.


	59. Chapter 59

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Estamos en la recta final. Ahora así vamos a empezar a ver qué es lo que hacen los buenos(? Les puedo decir que después de 23k ya al fin llegue a la pelea de Dia y Kanan, así que pronto la verán arriba. Qué triste que esto se esté acabando ya._

 _~•~_

—Con esto debe quedar bien claro cuál es tu lugar —presionó la punta del cuchillo pasandola por su piel para comenzar a formar los kanjis de su nombre—. ¡Eres mía Riko-chan!

Riko gritó de frustración y desesperación, escocia, no solo su piel, su orgullo, su estima, podía sentir como cortaba hasta lo profundo de su alma. Aflojó su cuerpo, dejó de resistirse, había perdido toda esperanza. Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos resbalando por su costado. Al menos esperaba que su sacrificio hubiera servido para que el resto de las personas que estimaba pudieran salvarse.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

—¡Barcos! ¡Barcos de guerra en el horizonte! —uno de los vigías en lo más alto de la última torre en pie gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Tienen la bandera del emperador!

Había ignorado hasta entonces los murmullos de alrededor pero ahora... ahora ella también estaba llena de júbilo.

Todos estallaron en vítores y alabanzas a los cielos. Venían en su rescate al fin.

~•~

Los cañones de los barcos imperiales disparaban sin parar y sin dar tregua a los barcos Takami. Las llamas se alzaron en varios de ellos y columnas enormes de humo negro comenzaron a oscurecer el cielo.

Chika vio con incredulidad como sus barcos estaban siendo reducidos a nada. Mito enseguida ordenó reanudar el ataque sobre el castillo. Un par de soldados corrieron para rescatar a Leah y llevarla con ellos detrás de las líneas. Los disparos desde el castillo también volvieron a iniciarse pero esta vez no estaban solos. Un numeroso grupo de soldados apareció desde un costado del castillo entrando en combate contra los soldados Takami que estaban en la periferia.

En todo el caos y el desorden que siguió, Chika bajó la guardia y Riko utilizó ese momento para quitársela de encima.

La empujó y tomando un puño de tierra se la aventó a la cara para cegarla, le arrebató el cuchillo en un forcejeo y en un rápido movimiento lo clavo en su pecho, del lado izquierdo cerca de la clavícula, ya que no pudo atravesar su corazón. Chika gimió del dolor comenzando a sangrar profusamente. Se hizo hacia atrás tratando de alejarse y poner distancia. Sus ojos aún estaban reponiéndose de la arena en ellos y a ciegas estaba actuando.

Riko busco algún arma alrededor topándose con una katana a pocos pasos de ella. La tomó con sus manos y de inmediato se dió vuelta para ir a rematar a Chika que se revolcaba tratando de quitarse el cuchillo del torso frente a ella pero una serie de disparos le impidieron llegar a su torturadora y tuvo que cubrirse para evitar ser alcanzada por una bala. Las tropas estaban moviéndose en la lucha.

Un grupo proveniente del castillo la rodeo para llevarla con ellos al interior y aunque peleó para que le dejarán ir tras Chika no pudo hacerlo. Sólo pudo contemplar como Chika era arrastrada hacia la protección de su línea de defensa dejando detrás un charco de sangre de la herida que logró hacerle.

~•~

En el cielo aún se podía ver sobrevolar un halcón encima del puerto. El animal iba de un lado al otro planeando por entre las columnas de humo de los fuegos esparcidos aquí y allá por toda esa costa.

El atardecer empezaba a pintar de naranja el horizonte y las aguas del mar en la bahía comenzaban a subir con la marea. Una suave brisa soplaba llevándose el humo y levantando una pequeña cantidad de ceniza que tiznaba los alrededores.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Agradecía a los dioses porque sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y a pesar de la tormenta que casi termina con su vida todo había ido conforme lo planeaban. Supo que no había estado solo cuando vio el halcón peregrino volando en el puerto.

Los últimos soldados enemigos cayeron uno a uno bajo el fuego de los fusiles a espaldas de You. Los refuerzos habían llegado, aunque eran más numerosos de los que había esperado.

Reconoció al destacamento que debía llegar hasta ellos para ayudarles a tomar el puerto y que, por alguna razón, no había aparecido cuando los había requerido anteriormente. Sin embargo parecían ser menos de los que inicialmente se separaran de ellos. El contingente más numeroso pertenecía a una nueva legión de soldados imperiales.

Se oyó sin silbido y el halcón que había estado volando encima de sus cabezas de pronto cayó en picado a una velocidad sorprendente y poco antes de llegar a tierra extendió sus alas para obtener un aterrizaje seguro en las manos de su amo.

Sonoda Umi extendió el brazo para que el precioso y altivo animal se posará sobre el brazo enguantado. Umi lo recibió acariciando su pecho primero y luego su lomo para posteriormente, darle una presa de ratón que uno de sus soldados le entregó. El halcón lo tomó con avidez y Umi lo llevó hasta una jaula de madera que otro soldado tenía en brazos. Depósito al ave y cerró la puerta. El halcón se dedicó a comer arrancando la carne del animal muerto.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo —dijo dejando a un lado la jaula yendo hacia You haciendo una reverencia—. Eres un gran guerrero y será un honor combatir a tu lado de ahora en adelante.

—El honor es mío, Sonoda-san —como pudo correspondió la reverencia inclinándose también aún cuando su cuerpo reclamó por todo el maltrato—. Le agradezco y agradezco a los dioses que llegarán en el momento preciso.

—Dieron batalla en la costa y en el mar —le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a andar, ambas caminaron hacia la orilla del muelle—. Tuvimos que dividir el contingente para poder auxiliar Odawara que estaba bajo ataque también.

—¿Cómo? —un leve temblor le sacudió, no esperaba que realmente se atrevieran a atacarlos en la retaguardia.

—Al parecer como se creía, Kanan ha estado recibiendo ayuda y financiamiento no solo de lo que ha saqueado del clan Kurosawa sino también de lo que Ayase-san le ha proporcionado de su clan y de los clanes del sur que se han aliado en su disgusto contra el emperador y han usado esto de pretexto.

—¿Se han levantado contra el emperador? ¡Inaudito! —exclamó con algo de escándalo—. ¿Por qué se atreven a esto?

Umi suspiró con desgana. You sabía que existían fricciones entre los distintos daimyō del imperio pero hasta ahora el emperador había mantenido a la mayoría bajo control aún cuando la mayor parte de su atención se centraba en su esposa en los últimos tiempos. Quizás había descuidado demasiado los temas del imperio.

—Todo es por la política de apertura que ha adoptado el emperador —frunció el ceño—. Muchos de los jefes de los clanes están en contra de permitir que extranjeros entren en estas tierras, aún cuando se ha permitido su paso regulado desde hace algunos años.

—Ayase-san es uno de ellos, ¿por qué participaría en esto? Se supone que es fiel al emperador —dijo sin entender las razones por las cuales alguien tan allegado al emperador lo traicionaria de ese modo.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero sé que lo hace por una razón —se detuvieron de su caminar—. A puesto los intereses de su familia por encima del bien del imperio —Umi curvo los labios—, como antes hace ahora.

You no quiso insistir preguntando más, Sonoda-san podría ser sombría en ocasiones y esta era una de ellas. Al parecer hablar de ello le resultaba molesto y eso se notaba enseguida.

Esperaron por unos minutos y You se dió cuenta entonces de qué es lo que hacían. El resto de los soldados imperiales se habían reordenado y atiborraban el muelle a toda su extensión, fácilmente superaban los 4 mil o 5 mil soldados, solo que, no eran los únicos.

Por mar de pronto se dislumbró la llegada de diversos navíos. Grandes barcos de guerra que, aunque presentaban algunos rastros de haber estado en batalla, prácticamente iban intactos. Ondeaban las banderas del imperio y en ellos iban una gran cantidad de personas. Estaban cruzando al otro extremo de la bahía. De aquel lugar se podían observar columnas de humo alzándose en los cielos y una batalla ser librada del mismo modo.

Los barcos estaban descargando sus destacamentos de soldados y retrocedían para ir hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Los primeros atracaron en el puerto y una buena cantidad de los hombres que estaban con ellos subieron para cruzar la bahía y de nueva cuenta enfrascarse en la lucha. You trató de enderezarse y espabilar sus molestias para ir de nuevo al combate pero su cuerpo reclamaba un descanso.

—Antes de pensar en ir a pelear, debes ser atendido —Umi mando a traer a un par de soldados que se colocaron a los costados de You para sostenerla—. Descansa un poco y repón fuerzas, aún falta para que esta batalla termine.

Sosteniendolo con cuidado lo condujeron con ellos hasta uno de los barcos que habían atracado y dónde estaban subiendo a los heridos. Había muchas personas allí, por toda la cubierta, varios de ellos con heridas que probablemente dejarían secuelas para el resto de su vida. Las consecuencias de la guerra, mismas que él también llevaba a cuestas.

Con precaución lo depositaron en un extremo donde rápidamente acudió una mujer que comenzó a atender sus lesiones. Cerró los ojos dejando que se encargará en parte de ellas. Sólo quería dormir unos minutos para así conseguir un poco del necesitado descanso. Su consciencia se perdió en medio de la oscuridad y dejo que el sueño se adueñara de su cuerpo.

~•~

Los refuerzos estaban llegando por mar y atacaban con sus cañones las fortalezas que servían de defensa del puerto. Una a una estaban haciendo pedazos las torres de vigía y ellos se encargaban de las tropas en tierra permitiendo que los que desembarcaban encontrarán un lugar seguro para hacerlo.

Algunos barcos con banderas de los daimyō del sur estaban siendo hundidos en las aguas de la bahía con cientos de soldados nadando por sus vidas en sus alrededores. Desde los navíos imperiales los soldados disparaban al agua para evitar que aquellos que huían de la barbarie quisieran tomar los barcos que aún se mantenían encima del agua. No había tregua alguna para ellos.

Dia había estado dirigiendo la ofensiva para tomar ese lado de la bahía y los puertos que se hallaban allí. Tenía pocos hombres pero la mayoría estaban en buenas condiciones y suficientemente armados, además de que habían esperado con paciencia a que en el horizonte se vieran las llamaradas indicando que el puerto vecino estaba siendo atacado por You y sus tropas.

Eso en cierto modo le ayudó a calmar la preocupación que había tenido con respecto del destino del joven samurái. Confiaba en él y en lo que podía hacer, sin embargo eso no le tenía tranquila. No hubiera sabido que decirle a Riko si le entregaba a You muerto. Esa habría sido una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros siendo You lo más cercano a un amigo y aliado que jamás hubo tenido. Después de todo lo sucedido con Kanan no creyó que nadie pudiera volverse lo suficientemente cercano a ella, pero el primo de su esposa demostraba una y otra vez su valía no solo en el campo de batalla. Le debía demasiado.

Pronto estableció un punto en el puerto desde donde los soldados imperiales que desembarcaban se unían en la ofensiva en tierra. Aunque dieron batalla, fue relativamente sencillo abatir toda la resistencia. El apoyo en mar era formidable y había mantenido fuera de combate a los barcos del sur rebelde. El emperador estaba desplegando una fuerza muy superior en números a lo que en un inicio le habían cedido.

Para el anochecer, tenían el completo control de los diversos puertos de la bahía y habían establecido una cabeza de playa en los puntos próximos. La distracción en el norte había servido a sus propósitos manteniendo al grueso de las fuerzas de Kanan ocupados y ella había hecho lo mismo con el propio Kanan al hacerlo creer que estaba jugando su juego de persecución.

Sólo... sólo que aún había algo que a Dia mantenía inquieta y esperaba que Hoshizora-san llevará a cabo su cometido con éxito.

Una parte de las tropas había trabajado sin cesar levantando una línea de defensa a las cada vez más numerosos destacamentos de Kanan que estaban reforzandose para impedirles el avanzar dentro de Fuji. Aunque de poco valía pues ya tenían al enemigo en el corazón de su casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ventaja que había creído tener Kanan se esfumó. Con los avances en el sur y el norte de las huestes imperiales cerniéndose sobre él, estaba acorralado contra la pared. Ni aún con sus aliados, los daimyō del sur, se veía en posición de ganar en esta ocasión.

Con la orden de Dia de ejecutar un fuego discreto pero constante, mantuvieron a raya los avances para sacarlos de allí. Incluso aún cuando los cañones no descansaron en disparar ni siquiera con la noche sobre sus cabezas.

Ayudados por el cobijo de la oscuridad, Dia comenzó a movilizar una parte de la legión hacia Tajima para unirse en Yoshiwara con el resto de la legión que combatía hacia el norte. Por su parte Sonoda-san había tomado la zona de Yodabashi y al fin se reunía con Dia, en la madrugada, en Tajima.

Con Sonoda Umi venía You, quien gracias a el corto descanso y al cuidado de sus heridas había adquirido renovadas fuerzas para acompañar a Umi en su paso por Suzukawa y Yodabashi. You se había negado a partir con el barco lleno de lesionados e insistió en ir al frente. Por lo que no tardó demasiado en adelantar hasta la posición del general de las legiones imperiales.

El encuentro entre Dia y You ocurrió después de su breve separación que se había sentido como eterna.

—¡Kurosawa Dia-san! —You se inclinó con respeto en cuanto la vio pero Dia lo tomo de los hombros levantandolo enseguida.

—Me alegro de verte nuevamente —lo abrazo en un gesto familiar que hizo ruborizar a You por lo efusivo del acto.

—¡Dia-san! —se separaron y Dia trato de recobrar la compostura.

—Lamento lo intempestivo de mi proceder, pero estoy realmente alegre y aliviada de ver que estás aquí —dijo con verdadera felicidad a lo que You solo pudo reír sin parar.

—¿Se alegra por mí o es que teme tanto a su esposa si perdía a su primo favorito o quizás sea que teme una maldición de Yohane y mi amada Riko-chan? —su sonrisa revitalizó el corazón de Dia que extrañaba un poco de esa manera de ser tan directa, afable y jovial de You.

—Quizás sea una combinación de las tres —se dieron nuevamente un abrazo pero esta vez más escueto pero no por ello menos sincero—. Es bueno saber que mi esposa no tendrá que reclamarme por ello o tener que vivir con una maldición más sobre mi existencia.

—Sea como sea, es tiempo de patear el trasero de Kanan y hacer que pague por cada una de sus fechorías.

Dia asintió. Era tiempo de que atraparán a su hermano y acabarán con todo su terror. Junto a Umi delimitaron los siguientes pasos a seguir. Deliberaron por un buen rato, pues no podían ponerse de acuerdo en quien iría a la vanguardia y quien quedaría atrás para dirigir las tropas. Fue una discusión que terminó con el deseo de Dia cumplido aún cuando se le recomendó que no era sensato. Así cuando al fin llegaron a un consenso se permitieron que un poco de sueño les ayudará a recuperar fuerzas para el siguiente día de batalla.

Una vez que la luz del sol iluminó el horizonte y sus rayos comenzaron a calentar las plumas de las aves, You partió con una comitiva reducida para adentrarse en Fuji, Dia estaba con él. Umi les dió el espacio necesario para que traspasaran las líneas enemigas y una vez más tuvo que confiar en You para lo que consideraba el punto más delicado de toda esta operación, recuperar a Mari y su hija. Esperaba que Hoshizora-san hubiera podido llegar hasta ella y You les sirviera de relevo para sacarla de Fuji. Sólo que Dia había insistido en estar ella también en la pesquisa. Quería enfrentar cara a cara a Kanan sin que nadie más interviniera.

~•~

Kanan estaba como un perro enjaulado, además de rabioso, andando de un lado a otro sin sentir que su ira disminuyera un poco. Cada uno de sus frentes estaba siendo destruido y sus defensas siendo avasalladas sin ningún reparo.

—Dijiste que tendríamos suficiente para contener y acabar con los soldados imperiales y, ¡mira! Es a nosotros a quien están acabando —arremetió contra Ayase Eli que estaba con él.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa Kurosawa desde donde Kanan dirigía todos sus ataques. Eli tenía que aguantar sus reproches desde el día anterior cuando perdieron el abastecimiento por mar de la ciudad. Era una de las posiciones importantes que había provocado un gran golpe a la moral y las fuerzas armadas.

—¡Quieres dejar tus aspavientos! —lo silenció—. Era algo que podíamos esperar, Tsubasa-tennō no iba a dejar pasar una rebelión así como así. Sí ha enviado a sus dos hombres más allegados al campo de batalla es porque realmente teme a lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

—Eren-dono prácticamente acabo con los Takami en Odawara y ahora Sonoda-san viene por nosotros —Kanan golpeó con furia una pared astillando la madera con su puño de hierro.

—Esto es más grande que tu pequeño capricho de poder —la rubia frunció el ceño molesta en extremo—. Si el daimyō de Fuji cae, el sur terminara de levantarse contra el emperador y sus políticas aperturistas. Tú y yo perderemos algo más que solo un puñado de tierra y poder.

—No voy a permitir eso —exclamó entre dientes—. Ni tú tampoco.

—Hay que sacar de aquí a Mari-san y su hija —solicitó Eli.

—¡No! —dijo tajante Kanan—. No voy a apartar a Mari de mi lado y mucho menos a mí hija.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes dejándolas a que sigan tu suerte si caes? —le discutió, tanto Eli como Kanan estaban empezando a caldear los ánimos.

—Ustedes persiguen sus propios beneficios, yo tengo que seguir el mío —le echó en cara a Eli—. Mari y Aina es lo único que Dia valora de mí en este momento y solo ellas me servirán para salir de esto llegado el momento.

—¡Eres un cobarde si pretendes usarlas como moneda de cambio por tu miserable vida! —Eli no se contuvo y lo tomó del cuello dispuesta a golpearlo.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —ambos forcejearon—. ¡Tú lo eres! Mari me lo contó todo. La forma cobarde en que casi dejaste morir a la esposa del emperador y arruinarse todo por tu sentimiento de culpa.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate si no sabes de lo que estás hablando! —Kanan fue empujado al suelo mientras Eli pronunciaba esas palabras—. Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y en el pasado es donde debe permanecer.

—Entonces ayúdame a cambiar el presente —extendió la mano para que Eli le levantara—. Ayúdame a ganar esta batalla y tendrás la guerra que deseas contra el emperador.

Kanan permaneció así por unos segundos mientras Eli deliberaba una vez más en si seguir adelante o abandonar toda esa locura, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Esta confrontación era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera desde el día en que dejó de pertenecer al círculo del emperador.

—Convocare una vez más a los daimyō del sur —agarró la mano de Kanan y jaló con fuerza—, pero tendrás que sacar a Mari y a Aina de Fuji porque no quedará piedra sobre piedra en este campo de batalla.

Los dos quedaron uno frente al otro y de nueva cuenta la sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kanan.

—No me importa si solo queda el polvo de esta maldita ciudad, yo reconstruiré Fuji solo para Mari y para Aina.

~•~


	60. Chapter 60

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer:

NdelA _: Lamento la espera, pero ya estoy de vuelta. No solo eso, sino que me han puesto una fecha límite sin negociación para darle el final. Así que para máximo el 11 de febrero de tener el final y el epilogo como regalo de cumpleaños para mi novia que lo quiere. No hay más prórroga. Aunque me duela ya debo terminar._

 _~•~_

Anduvieron por algún tramo con sigilo, agazapados para evitar ser vistos y que fueran atrapados en su misión. Sin embargo no podrían avanzar así por mucho tiempo. Deslizándose entre las calles acecharon a una cuadrilla de patrulla Kurosawa. Poco había cambiado el modo en que lo hacían y Dia y You conocían bien la ruta y los tiempos, después de todo ellos habían participado en la organización de la misma en diferentes periodos.

Junto a la docena de hombres que los acompañaban, atacaron a los soldados matandolos y despojandolos de sus uniformes. Se vistieron con su ropa, colocándose los sombreros y las gorras de los soldados y ocultando sus rostros con algo de lodo y la misma sangre que los caídos, los dejaron atrás escondiendolos en una casa abandonada.

Aprovechando la movilización continua de personas pasaron casi desapercibidos. Pudieron aproximarse hasta la casa Kurosawa pero no lograron entrar ya que la guardia era estrecha y no había forma de pasar sin ser descubiertos. No podían entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque prácticamente se estarían regalando al enemigo.

Las rutas y huecos por los cuales You solia escabullirse al interior de la casa habían sido eliminadas y tampoco eran viables. Les tomó todo el día buscar una manera de entrar. Se refugiaron de la luz del sol en una casa cerca de allí que había sido abandonada cuando sus ocupantes fueron asesinados por ser partidarios de Dia.

Dejaron que el sol muriera en el horizonte y la noche de nuevo cayera sobre ellos. A estas alturas podían oír claramente los cañones de la guerra a pocos pasos de su ubicación. El tiempo apremiaba. El movimiento en la casa se hizo cada vez mayor, ni siquiera la noche disminuyó en algo el flujo de soldados que iban y venían por las calles aledañas o que entraban y salían de la casa.

Se acercaron hasta un puesto dispersandose entre el resto de los soldados Kurosawa y otros con escudos de distintos daimyō. Entre tantos extraños que hablaban en diferentes dialectos fue fácil mezclarse, aún así You mantuvo cerca a Dia para no perderla.

Hubo un momento en que pudieron aproximarse lo suficiente a la puerta de entrada de la casa que casi estaban para dar un paso dentro, sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse. Kanan salía de la casa con una comitiva numerosa de caballería e infantería. Dia lo vio y tembló de la furia solo que You la sostuvo de cometer una tontería. Simplemente la jaló para apartarla del camino y ocultar su presencia. La llevo prácticamente a rastras al interior utilizando toda la conmoción alrededor de ver al señor salir de su fortaleza.

Una vez dentro de la casa Kurosawa, se movieron con relativa facilidad. Conociendo cada rincón de memoria, no fue complicado llegar hasta su objetivo, o más bien, donde creían que debía estarlo.

Para su sorpresa no parecía haber rastro alguno de Mari o Aina en ninguna parte de la casa. Buscaron sin parar, arriesgándose incluso a ser vistos y reconocidos pero en la casa no quedaba ni un sirviente de los que les conocían. Dia concluyó que muy probablemente Kanan los hubiera sustituido por otros, por no decir que realmente los habría asesinado. Era horrible pensar en ello pero no le cabía duda después de ver todos aquellos cuerpos desmembrados por su paso a Fuji.

—La casa parece vacía —hizo la observación You.

—Todos parecen estar abandonando el lugar —Dia también lo creía.

—Tampoco nos hemos encontrado con Hoshizora-san o alguno de sus mensajeros —ambos habían caminado hasta donde se suponía debía estar la biblioteca que Dia creará para Hanamaru.

Dia se quedó de pie sin decir palabra. Todo el trabajo que había hecho, los libros recolectados tanto en Japón como con los mercaderes que venían del extranjero estaban arruinados. La biblioteca había sido saqueada y destruida por dentro. Había libros deshojados, rotos, todos destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo llenos de lodo y suciedad. No quedaba nada.

You miró todo aquello con pesar. Sin duda era algo doloroso, más por lo que simbolizaba que por lo que podía llegar a valer. Era la prueba del amor de Dia hacía Hanamaru en su intento de acercarse a ella la primera vez. Kanan lo había tomado para destruirlo como hacía con todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Eso es lo que hacia Kanan, lo que les había hecho a Dia y a Maru, encargarse de ir acabando con ellas. Sólo que aún había camino por recorrerse y no había logrado su cometido.

Dia camino entre los pasillos tanto como el mismo paso se lo permitió. Los estantes volcados, los libros dispersos en el suelo y el resto de los muebles hechos pedazos impedían andar en el interior. Nada se había salvado. Un nudo en el estómago se instaló en Dia y un dolor punzante en su pecho. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al agacharse y sostener en sus manos un libro partido por la mitad. Sabía que había pasado esto, pero verlo con sus propios ojos después de tanto tiempo era doloroso en un nivel que no creyó que fuera.

—¡Dia-san! —You se acercó a ella poniendo una manos sobre su hombro—. Debemos continuar.

—Lo sé —dijo escueta colocando de nuevo el libro en un estante donde ya no tenía más razón de ser—. Sigamos —se dió la vuelta para no seguir mirando.

Salieron de la biblioteca, o lo que quedaba de ella, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los jardines contiguos, solo que su paso se vio de pronto obstaculizado.

Una explosión del impacto de una bala de cañón les corto el camino destruyendo esa parte del jardín. You apenas había podido reaccionar para jalar a Dia y echarla abajo para evitar que las piedras y esquirlas que se generaron fueran contra ellos. A ese impacto le siguieron otros más y al alzar la vista vieron las grandes llamaradas iluminando la noche. Fuegos se levantaban más allá de los muros de la casa pero los estaban alcanzando.

Para You fue como tener una regresión a aquel día de su niñez cuando asaltaron su pueblo y destruyeron su casa matando a su familia y todo lo que amaba. Se quedó congelado por unos segundos presa del pánico súbito que sintió de la nada. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su cuerpo a temblar sin control. Fue exactamente la misma escena, como un dejavu que volvía a vivir y eso le aterraba de una manera irracional.

Las llamas, los gritos, las explosiones y el insistente jalón de Kanan sobre él diciéndole que deben salir de allí, que los Takami están atacando y deben ponerse a salvo. Todas esas escenas llegaron a su mente como rápidas sucesiones de imágenes que le impedían moverse.

El sonido sordo de su alrededor llegaba atenuado hasta su cerebro que estaba siendo opacado por el latido desbordante de su corazón. Sus pupilas se dilataron con la adrenalina y sus movimientos se sintieron lentos y torpes, prácticamente nulos.

—¡You-kun! ¡You-kun! —Dia lo agitó, sacudiendolo con fuerza para hacerlo volver en sí.

Parpadeó confundido mirando a Dia con ojos desorbitados pero la insistencia de la chica le hizo regresar al presente y tomar consciencia real de donde es que estaba.

Dia tenía sangre fresca manando de su frente, de la ceja y la mejilla, tenía un feo corte que sangraba y le había llenado el rostro con el líquido rojizo. You también tenía sangre en uno de sus brazos donde había recibido el golpe de la explosión.

Se incorporó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus sentidos y ayudó a Dia a levantarse también. De los soldados que los acompañaban, un par yacía muerto y otros más heridos al igual que ellas.

—Sonoda-san debe estar aquí ya —hizo la observación You—, debemos apresurarnos.

—¿Dónde es que Kanan tiene a Mari? —se preguntó Dia frustrada.

—Hay que encontrar a Hoshizora-san o alguno de sus hombres, ellos deben saberlo —dijo You sacudiendo su cabeza para espabilarse.

—Teníamos que vernos aquí, ¿dónde es que están? —miró alrededor viendo cómo las llamas del exterior hacían parecer que el amanecer estaba cerca.

—No podemos permanecer más tiempo, si Kanan no las tiene en la casa Kurosawa debemos regresar. Permanecer en este lugar nos expone demasiado —terminó de decir eso y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Dia y los demás le siguieron pero antes de que pudieran avanzar más se toparon con una guardia que hacía iba a toda prisa. De no haber sido porque ninguno de ellos los vio de primera instancia, hubieran pasado sin pena ni gloria.

—¡Ea! ¿Dónde van? —uno de los hombres les habló deteniéndose y parando al resto de los soldados—. ¿Qué les sucedió?

Se quedaron helados, detenidos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cinco guardias Kurosawa que You no conocía fueron los que les pararon.

—Estamos… —uno de los hombres que estaban a su lado quiso hablar pero no supo qué decir.

—Nos enviaron a buscar a Matsuura Mari-san pero nos atacaron en el camino —You dió un paso adelante para dar la explicación y echar atrás a Dia lejos de la luz de sus antorchas.

—¿Mari-sama? —el guardia pareció contrariado—. Ella ya a partido hace poco, se retrasaron en llegar. Es mejor que vayan a curarse y mejor vengan a defender la línea con Kanan-dono.

—¿Ya la sacaron de la casa? —You dijo sorprendido—. El ataque nos retraso. Debemos alcanzarlos, nos enviaron a protegerlos. ¿Saben qué rumbo tomaron?

You intento usar su buen talante para sacarles la información, actuando con tranquilidad.

—Fujinomiya —le dijo aunque algo pareció hacérsele extraño—, pero no sabemos a dónde irán finalmente… Ustedes deberían saberlo, ¿no es así?

—Si, si, es solo que con el ataque y todo creí que probablemente habrían tomado otra ruta o algo así —se rascó la cabeza sonriendo tontamente para que el tipo lo dejara pasar.

—¿De dónde son? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —el hombre llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y miró con detenimiento sus ropas mientras otro de sus compañeros acercaba una antorcha para verlos mejor iluminando su rostro.

—Venimos de Numazu —You levantó las manos cubriéndose parte de la cara—. Estábamos en el frente con los Takami.

—Tus ropas no coinciden con lo que dices —hizo el amago de sacar la katana pero You actuó más rápido.

Había tenido tiempo de observarlos y saber que no representaban un obstáculo, estaban en igualdad numérica, y ahora que habían obtenido algo de información podían prescindir de ellos. Así que con habilidad y velocidad, le ganó el lance atravesandolo con la espada antes de que el guardia pudiera hacer algo contra él. El resto fue abatido del mismo modo, sin problemas.

—Hay que ir a las caballerizas y conseguir unos caballos, si se han llevado a Mari y su hija a Fujinomiya debemos alcanzarlos antes de que las saquen de nuestro alcance —sugirió Dia y todos corrieron hacia esa dirección.

No les importo mucho el que fueran vistos apresurados, la gran mayoría estaba así y en el barullo poco reparaban en su presencia y menos en su identidad. Teniendo al ejército imperial a las puertas una buena parte buscaba simplemente salvar sus vidas.

Llegaron hasta las caballerizas pero casi no había animales disponibles, un par estaba sin dueño aparente pero no eran los únicos que estaban buscando uno. Otros soldados se peleaban por obtener la montura y ensillarlos para salir de allí. Uno más ya había montado un caballo y estaba por abandonar la caballeriza pero los soldados con los que iban lo detuvieron tirandolo del lomo del animal.

—¡Estos caballos son nuestros! —los reclamó You y los tipos se detuvieron para sacar sus espadas.

—Ya tienen dueño —habló uno de ellos—. Si los quieres tendrás que arrebatarnoslos —señalo con la cabeza a unos que yacían muertos a un costado, aparentemente asesinados por los que peleaban los caballos.

No hubo más intercambios de palabras, mientras los soldados imperiales se encargaban del que tiraron al suelo, You y Dia se enfrentaron a esos bribones. No fue tan difícil vencerlos, eran sin duda tramposos pero no tenían mucha habilidad.

Consiguieron los tres caballos pero ellos eran cinco. Necesitaban dos más y tenían que hacerse de ellos pronto, cada minuto hacía que Mari estuviera fuera de su alcance. Iban rumbo a la salida de las caballerizas cuando les cerraron el paso. Hombres a caballo sin bandera o estandarte que los identificara aparecieron de repente y por un segundo temieron que los atacaran.

—Watanabe-san nya~ —reconocieron el indudable acento de Rin—. ¿Dia-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hubo un cambio de planes —comentó You.

—Insistí en venir personalmente para sacar a Mari de este lugar —completó Dia dando un paso al frente para saludar a Hoshizora-san.

—Si es así —Rin no quiso perder el tiempo en discusiones, comprendía el sentimiento de Dia—, debemos darnos prisa ~nya. Partieron hace poco, un grupo va por delante para tratar de alcanzarlos y detenerlos lo suficiente para que podamos llegar y tomarla ~nya.

El asedio de la ciudad continuaba con bastante fuerza y pudieron percatarse nuevamente de ello cuando un cañonazo rompió parte del techo de la caballeriza haciendo que se desplomara en un extremo. Salieron de allí como pudieron yendo hasta el jardín contiguo. El edificio había comenzado a arder con el fuego.

—De seguir así, Sonoda-san no dejará piedra sobre piedra de la casa Kurosawa —dijo You sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

—¿Umi-chan está aquí ~nya? —Rin alzó las cejas al preguntar eso—. Debe ser más grave de lo que parece si Tsubasa-san la envío. Ya me preguntaba quien dirigía todo si Dia-sama estaba en este lugar ~nya.

—El emperador la envío con un ejército numeroso para apoyarnos —Dia también estaba sacudiéndose la ropa—. Al parecer los clanes del sur están rebelándose contra el imperio y su majestad de manera más descarada.

—No creí que Eli-chan llevará tan lejos todo ~nya —Rin habló más para sí que para ellas—. Será mejor partir ahora —les pidió ofreciendo un par de caballos para los faltantes.

Dia subió a un caballo y You a otro, a su lado, se agruparon para iniciar la cabalgata hacia Fujinomiya. No eran más de veinte pero llamaban más la atención que los cinco iniciales así que no tardaron en ser notados por otros soldados enemigos que no los pudieron identificar de primera instancia por su falta de estandartes. Tuvieron que usar sus fusiles y espadas para irse abriendo paso para salir por el lado noroeste de la ciudad cuando les trataron de cortar el paso.

Sin darse cuenta, durante las refriegas, algunos soldados reconocieron sus identidades y rápidamente esparcieron el rumor de que Kurosawa Dia y Watanabe You estaban cerca de la casa Kurosawa, rumor que llegó a los oídos de Kanan y de inmediato organizó a un grupo de sus hombres para ir tras ellos lo más pronto posible.

~•~

Kanan había esperado pacientemente el que Dia fuera tras Mari en algún punto de la pelea, sobretodo después de que le tomara el pelo al ignorarlo en su primer movimiento para atraerla. En efecto, Kanan no tenía ya nada que Dia quisiera a excepción de su esposa y su hija, al menos así lo percibía. Pues aparentemente su deseo de venganza había sido diluido al despreciar un enfrentamiento con él y eso le llenaba aún más de coraje.

Eli había subestimado sus actos al decir que Mari y Aina era lo único con lo que podría salir de allí. Era así, porque era su última carta para acabar con Dia. No le interesaba mucho si Fuji quedaba destruida en ese momento, no, le interesaba mantener su posición y aumentar su poder y si para ello tenía que aliarse en una lucha que no le importaba lo iba a hacer. Todo con tal de obtener su venganza contra quienes creía responsables de su desgracia, su padre y sus hermanas. Ya había conseguido matar al primero, ahora tenía que hacerlo con su principal rival.

Kanan le había solicitado a Eli una última intervención para conseguir el apoyo que necesitaba para repeler a las fuerzas imperiales. Sino hubiesen aparecido, en ese momento tendría la cabeza de Dia y del traidor de You. Por esa razón en la búsqueda de esa oportunidad de atraerlos y aplastarlos por fin, había entregado a Mari y Aina a Eli.

Dejó que Eli las sacara de la casa en secreto mientras él servía de distractor, se le había notificado de la presencia de extraños y de la desaparición de un grupo de guardias en una zona que no era en la línea de batalla. Eso le dijo que ya estaban yendo por su esposa, así que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Kanan estaba en Iriyamase esperando a Eli y la comitiva, solo que ocultó, agazapado como los leones que cazan a su presa, al acecho para saltar a la yugular. Se relamió los labios con anticipación cuando al fin vio llegar a la comitiva de Eli y mandó a algunos soldados a detener su paso para dar el tiempo a que Dia apareciera. El cebo estaba listo.

~•~

—¿Por qué nos detenemos capitán? —Eli espoleó su caballo para llegar a la delantera del convoy y cuestionó a uno de los soldados.

—Ayase-san, tenemos órdenes de esperar aquí —le contestó el hombre sin inmutarse.

—¿Órdenes de quién? Yo no he ordenado nada de esto, debemos seguir hasta Fujinomiya —dijo molesta.

—Matsuura-san dió la orden —el soldado le informó.

—¿Por qué razón acatan lo que él dice cuando soy yo quien lidera este ejército? —su enojo fue creciendo a más.

—Lo siento Ayase-san, pero es Matsuura-san el jefe de este clan —hizo una reverencia y el soldado se retiró para dar indicaciones.

Eli cayó en cuenta que la gran mayoría de los hombres que le acompañaban portaban el escudo de la casa Kurosawa, por ende obedecerían las órdenes de Kanan por encima de las suyas. Se maldijo por lo bajo de no darse cuenta de ese detalle. ¿Esto era acaso una traición? No era posible, no convenía a los planes de Kanan, al menos no aún, sin embargo no podía confiar en él. Pensó a paso presuroso cual sería la razón, pues en definitiva no podía permitir que en su ceguera dañará a su sobrina y la hija de esta.

"Eso es." Vino a ella la idea en cuanto escuchó un soldado llegar a caballo a todo galope hasta donde estaba el capitán de la cuadrilla.

—Se aproximan —prácticamente gritó—, están unos pasos detrás y pronto estaran aquí —señaló la dirección y era del mismo lugar de donde venían—. Kurosawa Dia-san viene con ellos.

De inmediato reaccionó yendo hacia donde estaba la litera que transportaba a Mari y la pequeña Aina. Apartó a los guardias que la custodiaban y abrió de improviso la cortina que daba privacidad al interior de la litera.

Mari se asustó de primera instancia al ver el rostro alterado de su tía y su reacción fue sujetar contra su cuerpo el de su hija con tal vehemencia por el miedo súbito de que se la arrebataran. Eli la tomó de una de sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Debemos salir de aquí —la jaló para sacarla de allí.

—¡¿Tía Eli?! —Mari le habló alterada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Te lo explicaré después —dijo pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más allá de la litera le fue cerrado el paso.

—Eli-san, ¿dónde lleva a mi familia? —Kanan apareció delante de ellas.

—¡Kanan-san! —Eli se sorprendió de verlo allí—. ¡Maldito arrogante! ¿Como te atreves a exponer de esta manera a tu esposa e hija sin decirme nada?

—Era un riesgo que debía tomar y que no me permitiría hacerlo si lo hubiera sabido —camino hasta ellas tomando en brazos a la pequeña Aina que estaba levantando sus manitas para abrazar a su padre—. Mi pequeña ranita es la única feliz de verme.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas ahora Kanan? —Mari trató de apartar a la bebé pero Kanan no se lo permitió.

—Terminar con esto de una vez por todas —dijo al tiempo que jugaba con Aina a darle de besos sonoros en las mejillas—. ¿Mi pequeña ranita no quiere ver a su tía Dia? ¡A qué si le gustaría! —la bebé reía sin parar peleando con su padre que le hacía cosquillas—. Para que te despidas de ella antes de que la mate por fin.

—¡Qué atrocidad dices! —Mari se escandalizó y lo golpeó para quitarle a Aina.

—¿Acaso no preferirías verla muerta antes que a mí? —apretó sus dientes con furia.

Al oír eso, la reacción de Mari fue la de escupirle a la cara quitándole a Aina de las manos. Kanan se limpió la cara, ya esperaba algo así.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —le echó en cara.

Eli la abrazó para protegerla.

—Si, lo soy —aún así se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara a solo un palmo de distancia—. Soy el monstruo que elegiste amar después de todo —sonrió con amargura.

—¡Yo no te amo! —le gritó a la cara empujándolo en el pecho, pero Kanan no se inmutó.

—¡No me importa! —le devolvió del mismo modo alterado—. ¡Yo si te amo a ti y a mí hija y con eso me basta aunque no entiendas nada de lo que hago!

—Kanan… —Mari lo vió a los ojos reflejándose en su mirada y pudo notar ese dolor detrás de sus pupilas. Su corazón se sintió confundido y dolido también.

Para mayor desconcierto, Kanan tomó su cara, sujetando sus mejillas y le dió un suave beso en los labios y otro en la frente a Aina que se colgó del cuello de su padre comenzando a sollozar por los gritos. Kanan le acarició su lindo cabello, del mismo tono que el suyo, y le habló tiernamente para tranquilizarla. No podía reprocharle nada en su papel como padre en los últimos meses. A pesar de ser un canalla en su relación con ella y con el resto del mundo, a Aina siempre le había consentido y dado el amor que su hija necesitaba.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza mentiroso! —Eli lo tomó del cuello de su armadura echándolo atrás para alejarlo de Mari y Aina que volvió a llorar—. Tus palabras son vacías, una treta sucia para que mi sobrina caiga en tus mentiras de nuevo.

—Puede pensar lo que quiera —Kanan agarró la muñeca de Eli para que lo soltara—, no me importa. Lo que me importa es que cumpla su palabra y me ayude a recuperar Fuji para mi esposa y mi hija.

—¡Mirate ahora! Estás completamente perdido —le echó en cara interponiéndose entre ellos—, ebrio de venganza.

—Puede decir lo que quiera —desestimó sus palabras—, ahora lléveselas de aquí —volteó la vista hacia el camino donde se veía una polvareda alzarse en el ambiente—. Protegalas en lo que terminó de finiquitar todo este asunto y no se olvide de traer ese ejército y acabar con todos ellos de una vez.

Eli no dijo nada más, era obvio que no tenía sentido. Cumpliría su palabra porque este era un tren que no podía ser frenado ya, Kanan había roto la palanca y ahora iba sin control hacia un solo destino, como el suyo que le reclamaba después de tantos años. Pelearía hasta el final aún cuando Nozomi le hubo pedido que no lo hiciera. Había 85 mil hombres en espera por el rumbo de Shizuoka, en el monte de Kanamaruyama. Ejército que había reunido para su enfrentamiento contra el emperador y que serviría de paso para recuperar Fuji.

Arrastró a Mari consigo para llevarla lejos de Kanan y está solo pudo verlo parado ahí impasible, con el rostro severo y el porte imponente con el cual le conquistó hace algún tiempo. Siempre le gusto por ese aire de chico malo, rebelde y descarado que supo entonces y sabía ahora serían su perdición.

~•~


	61. Chapter 61

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Penúltimo capitulo. Y no es falsa alarma. Ya tengo casi hecho el último, solamente estoy cerrando la historia. Creanme que me ha dolido y he sufrido con el, porque esa es la parte que más me estaba costando y a la cual le di algunas vueltas porque me negaba a escribirla debido a que tendría que matar a algunos personajes. Sin embargo no hay plazo que no llegue ni fecha que no se cumpla. Mañana subiré el final y el día domingo el epílogo, esto como regalo de cumpleaños para la mujer de mi vida, mi hermosa novia._

 _Espero lo disfruten y me comenten qué les está pareciendo, aunque ff está de weon conmigo y no me deja ver los reviews. Los leeré una vez dejen de suceder esos problemas con el ff._

 _~•~_

Dia alcanzó a ver a algunos metros de distancia de ellos, la caravana de soldados que llevaban a Mari y Aina. Al parecer estaban repostando o eso creyó.

Se detuvieron de su trote de golpe cuando los fusiles les apuntaron de manera directa y dispararon sin darles mucho tiempo. Apenas pudieron parar y salir del camino para no recibir las balas sobre ellos, aunque a la distancia a la que estaban fue más para amedrentarlos que otra cosa. No habían esperado encontrar de pronto a la comitiva y no habían tenido tiempo de planear una real estrategia para rescatar a Mari una vez las encontraran. Esto había salido fuera de sus planes iniciales.

—¡Dia! —escuchó esa voz tan conocida llena de rabia y odio—. ¡Dia!

Kanan le estaba llamando a gritos, Dia se tensó apretando la mandíbula y los puños, era el momento en que por fin se encontraran. Quiso ir a encararlo pero You le cortó el paso, ambos estaban aún montando a caballo.

—No Dia-san —los caballos se encabritaron levemente luego del susto del recibimiento—, estamos en desventaja, no es prudente.

—Si, pero no hay tiempo para esperar —el caballo de Dia avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado—. Debemos hacer esto aunque tengamos que improvisar, no podemos dejar que Mari se escape de nuestras manos nuevamente. Hay que rescatarla.

—Pero Dia-san... —You sabía que tenía razón y que cada minuto de espera era un minuto perdido, solo que ¿cómo enfrentar a Kanan así?

—Mi deber es rescatar a Mari-sama y su hija ~nya —Rin también avanzó hasta su posición uniéndose a la rápida plática—, Nozomi-chan me lo encargó y no puedo fallarle en esta ocasión.

Los caballos relincharon inquietos anunciando una nueva descarga de los fusiles que los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Kanan volvió a llamar a Dia a los gritos.

—You-kun, Hoshizora-san, deben seguir adelante —Dia frunció el ceño decidida—. Yo me encargaré de distraerlo.

Eso a You no le agradó, poniendo una mala cara ante esa idea le rebatió. Era una locura ir a enfrentar a Kanan en esas condiciones.

—¿Distraerlo? No creo que eso sea una buena idea —comentó molesto—. Es demasiado arriesgado, con él una distracción no será suficiente.

—Suficiente o no, debo ponerle un paro —Dia se mantuvo firme—. Él vino hasta aquí dejando todo lo demás sólo para… —se detuvo un momento, se le hacía difícil pronunciar la palabra—, enfrentarnos, es a mí a quien quiere por encima de todo.

—Si, es verdad, pero lo que Kanan quiere es matarla como hizo con su padre —You insistió.

—Y yo a él después de todo lo que ha hecho —apretó los dientes oyendo de fondo otra descarga de balas—. Lo llevaré a la justicia, tiene que pagar por sus crímenes.

You y Rin se miraron por unos segundos, no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario así que solo podían hacer lo mejor posible con la parte que les correspondía. Tenían que dejar que los dioses y el destino siguieran su curso.

—Si eso es lo que tiene que ser, que sea ~nya —Rin espoleó su caballo dándose media vuelta para hablar con sus hombres.

You aún permaneció en su lugar reacio a obedecer a Dia.

—Al menos prometa que no se rendirá a la muerte tan fácilmente —le habló con ojos empañados—, como yo he hecho, ni permitirá que Kanan obtenga la victoria sobre todos nuestros esfuerzos.

—Brindaré esta noche en el campo de batalla al compás de las espadas —Dia colocó una mano sobre el hombro de You recitando su poema mortuorio—, y mañana descansaré en casa, en los brazos cálidos de mi amada, cuando el trabajo esté terminado podré cerrar los ojos abandonandome al sentimiento de amor que en mi pecho sembraste y me acompaña en la batalla —con su otra mano saco un pergamino de sus ropas y se lo entregó al chico.

—Dia-san —exclamó en un suave susurro tomando lo que era ese poema escrito.

—Dile que aún en este momento mis pensamientos sólo están con ella y con nuestros hijos —habló con un nudo en la garganta—. Salva a Mari y a su hija y llévale mis respetos a Hanamaru si no puedo volver a su lado —lo dejó ordenando al caballo dar la vuelta para encontrarse con Hoshizora-san

You se quedó por unos segundos impávido, incapaz de moverse. Se sumió en un instante en el cual el mundo dejó de girar. Vio con ojos vacíos como Rin y Dia se ponían de acuerdo rápidamente cómo iban a actuar y aunque su caballo se había acercado a ellas, no estaba procesando sus palabras. No fue hasta que Rin le habló directamente casi golpeándolo con una naginata que reaccionó.

—Vamos hay que movernos ~nya —dijo con cierta rudeza.

Avanzaron hasta quedar unos pasos detrás de la línea de disparo. Kanan estaba al frente montado en un caballo que se movía inquieto de un lado a otro y dejó de gritar el nombre de Dia en cuanto apareció en su campo de visión. Kanan estaba ansioso.

—¡Aquí estoy Kanan! —gritó mostrándose.

—¡Ya era tiempo de que dieras la cara! —Kanan se burló.

—¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! —Dia le contestó sin dar tiempo a que ningún otro dijera algo más.

La línea de fusileros de Kanan apuntó hacia el frente y detonó sus armas pero la mayor parte de las balas fue a dar a cualquier parte menos a los guerreros que cabalgaban contra ellos.

Dia, You, Rin y un grupo de samuráis en fuerte armadura se lanzaron a todo galope sin amedrentarse con las armas de fuego. Arrojaron algunas bombas de humo para distraer a los fusileros y opacarles la vista para que no pudieran acertar ningún disparo. Hubo más detonaciones y el ambiente se llenó de una densa capa de niebla con el fuerte olor de la pólvora.

Por unos instantes, cuando el sonido de las armas cesó, no se oyó más nada que un débil sonido de la respiración agitada y los pasos apresurados de los caballos que rompieron la línea de defensa de Kanan. Los fusiles de los samuráis seguidores de Rin dispararon a quemaropa y sus espadas acuchillaron a los que intentaron reaccionar para contraatacar. Aprovecharon la confusión del momento para poner las cosas igualadas y lograr romper el bloqueo.

Rin cabalgó sin detenerse y You iba detrás siguiéndole el paso, apenas un par más de samuráis iban con ellos, el resto se había quedado para hacer fuerte a Dia en el combate. Dia los vio irse con algunas tropas enemigas siguiéndoles los pasos, ella volvió su atención a la pelea, ahora era su responsabilidad el detener a Kanan con sus propias manos.

Mató a más de uno con su fusil pero eran demasiados y estaban demasiado cerca para poder disparar adecuadamente. Disparo a uno que se aproximó a su caballo con espada en mano sobre el pecho pero antes de que cayera al suelo sin vida, se aferró a la punta del fusil de Dia y logró arrebatarselo antes de morir.

Sin el ayuda de su arma de fuego se vio en la necesidad de sacar su katana, solo que otros soldados lograron acercarse cortándole los tendones a las patas delanteras del caballo que montaba y sin poder hacer nada, cayó al suelo rodando para levantarse como pudo para defenderse. Todo pasaba tan rápido que actuaba más por instinto que por otra cosa. Su caballo yacía con la garganta rebanada y si no se apresuraba, ella sería la siguiente.

Blandió su espada librandose de los constantes ataques en su contra y con el filo de su arma logro arrancarle la vida a otros soldados más. Sólo que Kanan aún no aparecía en su vista aún cuando, casi se podría decir, lo buscó con desesperación.

—¡Kanan!

Lo llamó ahora ella pero su medio hermano parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, no había rastro de él. Por un instante pensó que quizás habría ido tras de You pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que no fue así.

Apenas logró esquivar la espada que quiso atravesar su cuerpo y si no hubiera sido por su armadura que le protegió del roce de la katana, seguramente habría terminado con esta enterrada en su pecho.

Kanan estaba allí, jadeante como un perro, rabioso por su venganza y con toda la intención de morder hasta matar a su presa.

~•~

A todo galope se apresuraron en alcanzar el caballo de Eli y los guardias que la escoltaban, no eran más de diez soldados y ellos cuatro jinetes. Tenían que deshacerse de ellos para poder conseguir la custodia de Mari. You se separó con uno de los samuráis para tomar un atajo y caer de sorpresa. Conocía muy bien la zona y sabía que más adelante había un pequeño barranco, lo suficientemente profundo para que alguien muriera en él si llegaba a caer por accidente.

Queriendo aprovechar eso, subió por la ladera del terreno montañoso para provocar que algunas piedras rodarán para golpear los pies de los caballos y sacarlos de balance en su carrera. Un par fueron sacados de combate con esa pequeña treta.

Eli ordenó a dos de los soldados que dispararan sus armas contra los intrusos perseguidores y You y Rin tuvieron que hacer una ruta zigzagueada para evitar las balas pero uno de los samuráis resultó herido y salió fuera de combate.

You no era tan diestro con el fusil, pero Rin logró darle a uno con el suyo y You pudo acercarse lo suficiente para disparar su fusil al otro aunque solo pudo herirlo. El soldado aún con la sangre de la herida que You le inflingió pudo levantar su fusil para disparar una vez más. Sólo que la bala fue a dar al caballo y antes de que este cayera al suelo, You brincó de la montura hacia el soldado. Se aferró con fuerza y luchó mano a mano para despojar al jinete del caballo hasta conseguirlo.

Rin y su samurái estaban poniéndose a la par y consiguieron sacar de la pelea a tres soldados más. Eli vio que estaba quedándose sin recursos y tuvo que actuar de inmediato. Estaba a poca distancia de su meta, llegar hasta Fujinomiya al campamento de la avanzada de las tropas de los clanes rebeldes del sur.

Los caballos resoplaban con esfuerzos debido a la frenética carrera y no se detendrían hasta dar su último aliento debido a los espolones del jinete que le obligaban a seguir corriendo. Cuando Eli volvió a mirar solo quedaban dos de sus guardias y solo You y Rin tras sus pasos. Golpeó a su animal para que corriera más rápido pero el caballo no podía correr por mucho más tiempo, estaba exhausto y aún paso de caer fulminado y en su cansancio, y un golpe de suerte, el caballo pisó mal rompiéndose una pata y yendo irremediablemente al suelo.

El impacto sobrevino de pronto y Eli abrazo a Mari y está a su vez protegió a Aina del golpe contra la tierra que fue amortiguado en cierta medida por la capa de hojas secas que había esparcida por toda la superficie. Aún así la caída fue fuerte y quedaron vivas pero con los golpes presentes en esos moretones que se hicieron de pronto.

Eli había recibido la peor parte, pero a pesar de la desorientación momentánea, estaba en conmoción, se pudo levantar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Mari-chan? ¿Cómo está la bebé? —dijo frenética inspeccionando si había sangre o algún hueso roto, al menos una respiración.

—Es… estoy bien tía Eli —Mari se sentó ayudada por ella y con muchos esfuerzos consiguió mantenerse en la posición, aún estaba aturdida pero había logrado su cometido, proteger a su hija—. Aina también está bien.

Eli miró a la niña aliviada de ver que no tenía grandes rasguños, solo estaba llorando pero no parecía haber nada malo en ella. Al menos eso era una buena noticia, pero lo que no lo eran fue su caballo moribundo a pocos pasos de ellas y que al menos agradeció no les cayera encima.

Los guardias que aún estaban vivos les rodearon para darles algo de protección, futil pues You y Rin arribaron en pocos segundos y estaban luchando con ellos para acabarlos, Eli no tenía más escapatoria.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿puedes levantarte? —mientras le preguntaba ya estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por pararla pero Mari se quejó.

—Si… si —con dificultades se levantó y Eli trato de conseguir un caballo pues los otros en su pelea habían desmontado y ahora luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo desde el piso.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar a Fujinomiya —la apresuró llegando hasta uno de los animales que estaba jadeando obteniendo un pequeño descanso de su carga y su alocada carrera.

You había matado al penúltimo soldado de la guardia que escoltaba a Eli y Rin hizo lo mismo, poco después, con el otro. You corrió de inmediato para evitar que montaran de nuevo y le cerró el paso a Eli.

—¡Apartarté! —gritó Eli como una orden pero You no se inmutó.

—Se acabo Eli-chan —Rin se acercó por detrás manteniendo su espada en guardia—. Deja ir a Mari-chan, nos la llevaremos con nosotras ~nya.

—¡Hoshizora Rin! —la llamó sorprendida dándose la vuelta para verla—. No te metas en estos asuntos, no tienes nada ya que cumplir aquí, Mari se queda conmigo.

—Nozomi-chan me ha pedido que la salvara y es lo que voy a hacer, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces Eli-chan ~nya —se mantuvo en su posición.

—Nozomi lo hizo porque se lo ordené, pero no creí que te buscara precisamente a ti para llevar a cabo esa orden —Eli se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada riendo con burla—. Ironías de la vida —se rió con amargura—. No me pide porque eras la persona más capaz para hacerlo, sin embargo perdiste tu oportunidad cuando no la sacaste de aquí cuando pudiste.

—Eso fue algo que no pude controlar aunque hubiera querido, Mari-chan decidió ver por el bien común antes que el propio, no como tú ~nya. Nozomi-chan sabía que dejarías que la culpa te consumiera y buscarías venganza contra Tsubasa-san —Rin ajustó sus pies para recibir un ataque—, y yo aún no puedo perdonarte lo que hiciste a Kayo-chin.

—Todos tenemos cuentas pendientes por pagar —sacó su katana de la funda—, incluso el emperador.

—No tenemos porque hacer esto aquí ~nya —le solicitó—. Deja que nos llevemos a Mari y su hija y después podremos saldar cuentas.

—¡Ellas se quedan conmigo! —exclamó manteniendo a Mari cerca de ella.

—La pelea está perdida, Kanan está por caer y usted está en nuestras manos —You intervino—. Si ella viene con nosotros hay una oportunidad para que Dia-san la proteja.

—¿Protegerla de qué? ¿Del emperador? No me hagas reír muchacho, Tsubasa no le perdonara la vida una vez caiga Kanan, incluso si lo hago yo —escupió al suelo—. Yo soy lo único que le ha detenido de dañar a mi familia.

—Eli-chan, Tsubasa-san a cambiado... —apeló Rin pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Cambiar? Los tipos con poder no cambian nunca, solo revelan sus ambiciones —dio unos pasos atrás para sujetar a su sobrina—. Ahora apártense para que podamos irnos.

—Eli-chan —dijo afligida Rin.

—¡No! ¡No se llevarán lo último que me queda de Arisa! —sujeto con fuerza a Mari.

—Tía Eli… —se mostró sorprendida la chica.

—Sé razonable Eli-chan ~nya —trató de hacerla entrar en juicio—. Cometimos muchos errores cuando éramos jóvenes, pero no por eso condenemos al resto. Deja ir a Mari.

—Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo —Eli se aferró a Mari—. Él no dejará vivo a nadie de mi familia después de lo que he hecho… de lo que voy a hacer…

~•~

Mari estaba lastimada, temerosa y preocupada por su hija. La pequeña Aina lloraba en sus brazos agarrándose con fuerza a su pecho y pidiéndole ver a papá. Estaba en una situación difícil y complicada. Tenía que decidir pronto y por lo que estaban diciendo sabía que el tiempo de Kanan estaba llegando a su cuenta regresiva final. Algo dentro de ella dolió, dolió más que los golpes sufridos y que todo el mundo sobre ella.

Miró a su pequeña y luego a su tía que seguía empeñada en mantenerla a su lado, giró a ver a Rin y finalmente a You junto al caballo. Una idea se formó en su mente y, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, buscó la manera de sacarse el fuerte agarre de Eli.

—¡No tía Eli! —forcejeó para poner distancia—. No puedo hacerlo, tengo que detenerlo, Kanan no puede seguir con esta locura… tú tampoco tía Eli… ¡Por favor!

Suplicó a la mujer mayor y por unos instantes pareció que Eli estaba considerando su propuesta. Pareció porque aunque bajo su espada, su otra mano, Mari se había liberado, busco bajo sus ropas sacando un revólver con el cual apunto a Rin.

La mujer gato hizo uso de sus reflejos para evitar el disparo casi a quemaropa. You jalo a Mari a un lado para protegerla de las balas. A pesar de la rápida respuesta de Rin, uno de los disparos llegó a rozar su cuerpo sobre su pierna, aún así logró patear a Eli para que soltara el arma y ahora se enfrascaban en una pelea de espadas.

—¡Llévatela de aquí ~nya! —gritó Rin por encima de los embates de Eli.

You no perdió el tiempo y teniendo en sus manos a Mari tomó las riendas del caballo y la subió al mismo con él detrás de ella. Espoleó al animal y salieron a todo galope de allí. Lo primordial era recuperar a la chica y su hija, You sabía que Rin podría manejar a Eli para detenerla lo suficiente para que escaparan.

Mari vio hacia atrás mirando por última vez a su tía Eli, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa por lo que acababa de hacer pero tenía que irse, no podía huir de su destino.

Cabalgaron a toda prisa por algunos minutos pero You no estaba volviendo por el mismo camino que habían transitado antes. El chico había tomado una desviación para evitar llegar al punto donde previamente dejaran a Dia y Kanan. Mari se revolvió tratando de pararlo.

—¡Detente You-kun! ¡Alto! —le dijo jalando las riendas del caballo de las manos de You.

—¿Qué haces? Debemos seguir adelante, tengo que llevarles a un lugar seguro —la miró perplejo.

—¡No! ¡Llévame donde Kanan está! —solicitó suplicante—. Tengo que verlo.

—No puedes hacer eso, está en medio de una pelea —trató de hacerla razonar—. No puedo ponerlas en peligro, Dia quiere que estés a salvo al igual que tu hija.

A pesar de sus palabras Mari luchó con You para hacerse de las riendas pero Aina estaba en medio. You no podía dejar que la pequeña se lastimara ni tampoco ceder el control, pero Mari no se sometía. En un momento dado Mari saco de debajo de sus ropas una pequeña daga, lo último que quedaba de su defensa, aquella que usaban las mujeres para en última instancia, quitarse la vida antes de caer en la deshonra frente a un hombre o el enemigo. Amenazó a You con ella poniéndola sobre su garganta en una posición incómoda pero en la que cualquiera podía salir lastimado.

—¡Abajo! —ordenó Mari.

—No hagas esto Mari-san —no se movió y Mari le exigió nuevamente bajarse.

—¡Abajo You-kun! —presionó la cuchilla aunque estaba temblando, You sintió el roce de la hoja y su sangre comenzar a salir debido a un pequeño corte.

—Estas haciendo las cosas mal —se hizo hacia atrás para desmontar—. Kanan no va a cambiar y aunque lo hiciera, sus crímenes son imperdonables. No hay manera de que pueda salir vivo de esta.

—Eso lo sé —mantuvo su cuchillo en mano—, pero aún así es mi deber estar a su lado hasta el final.

—¿Qué hay de tu hija? —insistió tratando de que cambiara de parecer—. ¿Aina compartirá su misma suerte?

Mari sujeto a su niña contra sus brazos, la bebé aún lloraba. La miró por unos segundos y derramando lágrimas también la extendió para que You la tomara.

—Juraste tú y esa chica que está contigo cuidarla y protegerla, es tiempo de que cumplan su promesa. Nadie debe saber que la hija de Kanan sigue viva o sufrirá el mismo destino que nosotros por nuestros errores —le dijo entregándosela en las manos—. Llévatela y no permitas que nada malo le pase.

—¡No espera, Mari! ¡Mari! —hizo la mano hacia adelante para agarrarla pero sus dedos apenas lograron rozar la tela de su ropa y se le escapó como el agua entre sus dedos pues Aina estaba inquieta entre sus brazos.

La rubia rápidamente se echó al galope y You sólo pudo verla partir dejándolo en medio de la nada con la pequeña y sin manera de ir detrás de ella.

~•~


	62. Chapter 62

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kokoro! Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, el final de Deber de familia, está historia que inicie gracias a ti porque estuviste pidiéndome hacer una historia que incluyera una pareja que hasta entonces no tenías idea pero que te había gustado al ver esa imagen de la revista donde Dia acariciaba la cabeza a Hanamaru mientras le daba clases de algo. Pensar que en ese entonces solo existía el YoshiMaru y el DiaYoshi en tu corazón y de pronto surgió tu OTP opacando incluso al KanaMari._

 _Al fin llegamos a la meta y aunque aún hay cosas por resolver en la historia, cosas que tal vez explique en el epilogo, por fin hay un final. Fue un viaje doloroso por todo lo que ha representado la historia y porque me costó bastante escribir ciertas partes que espero te hayan gustado. Esta historia la he ido moldeando para ti, con lo que siento por ti y con lo mucho que te amo. Gracias por estar conmigo y por ser mi compañera de vida y sobre todo por hacerme feliz estando contigo a mi mi lado. Te amo._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa cosita bella!_

 _PD. Tuve que borrar el capítulo y volver a subirlo ya que me faltó anexar una pequeña parte que estaba olvidando._

 _~•~_

—¡Kanan! —Dia trastabillo cansada, estaba jadeando pidiendo aire en sus pulmones.

Kanan estaba al igual que ella respirando pesadamente. Habían estado luchando por algún tiempo sin que ninguno cediera y sin que hubiera una clara ventaja entre ellos. A su alrededor los hombres y mujeres peleaban para acabar con el contrario pero ellos dos se mantenían al margen del resto de la batalla.

Habían danzado con sus espadas por todo el lugar buscando el momento, el instante en que alguno bajara la guardia y abrirse paso en la carne para arrebatar la vida del otro.

Kanan era un espadachín formidable a pesar de la limitación de su mano perdida, sin duda eso era una ventaja para Dia que no tenía una técnica tan pulida en el combate, ni tampoco tan agresiva. Kanan estaba supliendo su falta de mano usando su puño de hierro para golpear y aplastar. Ya había logrado dar un golpe en el abdomen a Dia que logró abollar la armadura y al menos sacarle el aire, por esa razón estaba respirando con dificultad.

—¿Aún piensas seguir huyendo? ¡Muérete ya maldita sea! —un visiblemente fuera de sí Kanan le gritó frustrado.

—Eres tú quién debe rendirse —exclamó Dia recuperando un poco el aliento—. ¡Basta ya de toda esta locura! Rindete y tendrás un juicio justo.

—¿Juicio? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué razón debo ser juzgado si solo he reclamado mi derecho por fin? —escupió iracundo—. Soy yo a quien el emperador dió su aprobación inicial, yo iba a ser su aliado para conquistar a los clanes, a ti ni siquiera te interesaba la política. ¿Qué fue lo que le ofreciste a cambio? ¿Tus favores? —dijo insinuando algo que ofendió a Dia.

—¡Eres un imbécil! Pudimos haber hablado y llegado a un acuerdo —intercambiaron algunos golpes con la espada—. Si tanto deseabas el ser el señor del clan Kurosawa porque así te correspondía como el primogénito, pudimos hacer algo…

—¡No había nada que hacer! —Kanan arremetió una vez más—. Aún con ello no me habría bastado. ¡Quiero tu cabeza colgando como mi trofeo! —se rió a grandes carcajadas—. Después de todo lo otro lo obtuve de ti sin problema como la chica idiota y fácil que eres. Fue una lástima que no logré embarazarte cómo quería. El viejo se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera ocurrido así.

—Eso fue un error que cometí y que no volveré a cometer —Dia sacudió su espada como para quitarse de encima las tonterías de Kanan.

Se movió midiendo la distancia entre ella y él para idear la manera en que atacaría nuevamente. No estaba permitiendo que todas sus palabras necias le afectaran. No había nada ya en Kanan que pudiera decir o hacer para alterarla o hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre cuál era su cometido.

—Todo lo que has hecho está reclamando tu vida como pago a tus fechorías. La sangre que derramaste de personas inocentes clama por justicia —le dejó en claro—. No voy a desistir hasta que pagues cada una de las cuentas pendientes.

—¿Así piensas tratar al padre de tus hijos? ¿Cómo está esa chiquilla que tienes por esposa? Apuesto a que extraña tenerme en su cama —se burló para provocar a Dia pero esta no demostró ninguna reacción.

—Mi esposa está bien —hizo énfasis en esa parte—, tanto que realmente ella y yo somos felices sin la sombra de tu recuerdo detrás. Tenías razón en algo, al fin logramos hacer un lado nuestras diferencias y amarnos a pesar de las circunstancias que nos llevaron a estar juntas —le devolvió y Kanan gruñó enojado—. Si debo agradecer algo bueno de todo esto es que, las dos tendremos unos hermosos hijos que amaremos y cuidaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas como una familia. ¿Tú qué tienes además de tu vacía ambición y deseo de venganza?

—Serás… —siguió gruñendo sumamente enojado y se lanzó contra Dia una vez más pero estando alterado perdió de vista la espada de Dia.

—¡Lo perdiste todo! —dijo Dia al tiempo que el filo de la katana golpeaba la carne del brazo de Kanan que sostenía su espada—. Mataste a nuestro padre, intentas matarme a mí tú hermana, alejaste a tu esposa e hija y perdiste el poder y el control sobre el clan y sobre Fuji. ¡No tienes nada más!

Otro golpe de la espada de Dia logro dar con mayor daño, rebanando un poco más arriba de donde el puño de hierro de Kanan se unía a su cuerpo. El objeto metálico cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo y la sangre se derramó escandalosa alrededor, aunque no era un golpe mortal.

En su desesperado intento de defenderse, la katana de Kanan dió de lleno en la armadura de Dia perforando un extremo en su costado penetrando hasta su torso. La mayor parte del daño se lo había llevado la armadura pero el corte, aunque superficial, era doloroso. Dia sujeto la katana de Kanan y la jalo para arrebatarsela casi rebanándose los dedos en el proceso. Golpeó con su empuñadura la mandíbula de su hermano y pateo una de sus piernas para hacerlo arrodillarse y con el filo de su espada le amenazó con cortarle la garganta.

—Puede que tengas razón —Kanan habló dolorido sosteniendo su brazo nuevamente mutilado y su cuello sometido a la espada de Dia—, pero aún hay algo que no he perdido…

~•~

—¡Kanan! —la joven rubia había llegado al campo de batalla no mucho después de dejar a You.

Corría con el caballo buscando a su tonto esposo con desesperación. No pudo detenerse mucho tiempo pues los que luchaban allí, al verla, se fueron sobre ella para arrebatarle el animal.

—¡No le hagan daño! —uno de los guardias con el escudo del clan Kurosawa dió la orden—. ¡Es Mari-sama!

—¿Mari-sama? —se oyeron los murmullos pronunciando su nombre, aún así no cesaron en su empeño por quitarle las riendas del caballo para sacarla de allí.

Sin embargo Mari no estaba por la labor de irse, no cuando había vuelto por voluntad propia a buscar a Kanan.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo? —le habló a uno de los que estaban ahí y se había acercado hasta ella.

—Debe estar más adelante luchando contra la hija Kurosawa —el hombre que le dijo aquello estaba sujetando ya el hocico del caballo.

—Tengo que ir con él —Mari golpeó al animal con los talones y atropellando al hombre de su guardia, lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Avanzó hasta llegar a un costado del camino detrás de una densa pared de árboles donde escuchó o creyó escuchar la voz de Kanan y Dia discutiendo. Dejó que el sonido le guiará pero descuidó su guardia y antes de darse cuenta un golpe la tiró del caballo.

~•~

—¿De que estás hablando? —Dia no se movió un ápice.

—Mientras respire o tenga aún algún remanente de fuerza, no dejaré de pelear por lo que deseo —sujetó un puñado de tierra buscando a tientas algo que sus dedos rozaron.

Lo levantó y con fuerza lo estrelló contra el filo de la katana de Dia. El metal se crispó ante la piedra y aunque le rebanó parte de la oreja, salió librado de su espada.

Retrocedió varios pasos arrastrándose por el suelo hasta poder conseguir nuevamente su katana. Dia no perdió el tiempo y fue sobre él nuevamente. Las espadas chocaron produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico que fue repelido por Kanan quien permaneció aún en el suelo. Dia iba a golpear otra vez pero un grito la detuvo.

—¡Kanan! ¡Dia!

Ambos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz y vieron a la joven rubia siendo llevada por la fuerza por un par de hombres. Dos soldados de la guardia Kurosawa trataban de controlarla para apartarla de allí pero ella se rehusaba a cederles el control. Un par de samuráis estaban intentando quitarles las manos de encima de Mari pero era complicado con ella enmedio.

Dia sopesó el si intervenir o no pero estando Kanan en el estado en que estaba, primero se aseguraría de que Mari quedará en custodia de los samuráis. Dando la espalda a Kanan fue tras los soldados.

Uno de los samuráis acababa de ser atravesado por el pecho con una katana y Dia cayó sobre su agresor cortándole el cuello sin piedad. El otro retrocedió llevando sujeta a Mari, la chica se revolvió y dando un pisotón en el pie al soldado y luego un golpe con el codo en su estómago logró liberarse.

Por unos segundos Mari contempló la escena, vio a Dia y a Kanan en esa fracción de tiempo y, para sorpresa de Dia, en lugar de ir hacia ella corrió hacia Kanan. El samurái que aún seguía vivo, pudo arrebatar el arma al soldado y lo hizo tirarse al suelo de rodillas. Dia le hizo la indicación de que no interviniera.

—Mari, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Aina? —Kanan la vio y Dia pudo vislumbrar un destello de miedo en los ojos de su hermano.

—Ella está bien —Mari se acercó y cortó un trozo de tela de su kimono para hacer un vendaje improvisado para su muñón sangrante—. Por favor Kanan, detente ya. Fue suficiente.

Kanan montó en cólera al oírla decir aquello y de un fuerte empujón la quitó de su lado con bastante brutalidad.

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso?! —la tela llena de sangre cayó al suelo sin cumplir su función de contener la hemorragia en su brazo.

—¡Ya basta Kanan! —Mari alzó la voz y comenzó a llorar—. ¡Ya fue suficiente! Lo hicimos todo pero no era esta la manera en que sucedieran las cosas.

—Era la manera porque ella me orilla a hacer esto —señalo a Dia que permanecía unos pasos más allá contemplando la escena.

—¡No Kanan! —lo calló Mari—. Te perdí en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta hasta muy tarde y terminamos así. No hay nada más que hacer que rendirnos… tal vez así al menos podamos pedir alguna indulgencia…

—¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me voy a rendir! —Kanan insistió en su necedad—. No voy a rendirme porque yo tengo la razón, soy yo quién debe ser el señor del clan, yo soy el primogénito y el único heredero de la casa Kurosawa. ¡Yo! —termino gritando.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Mari derramó pesadas lágrimas—. ¿De que te sirve todo eso sí lo has destruido todo? ¿Cuando vas a detenerte? ¿Cuando dirás basta?

—¡No! No… —negó enérgico—. Todo esto es por ti y por mi hija —la miró con dolor—. No me importa cuanto cueste o si debo arrasar con todo Japón, yo les daré el lugar que les corresponde, el que me corresponde como hijo legítimo, a Aina como mi hija y heredera, tú como mi esposa.

—¡Eres un tonto necio! —Mari le reclamó—. No necesito nada de eso, ni Aina tampoco. Tú y yo y nuestra hija podíamos ser felices así, simplemente siendo nosotros sin las pretensiones o las ambiciones que tanto has buscado desesperadamente. No las necesitamos Kanan, solo te necesitamos a ti. ¡Deja de actuar como un imbécil!

—Mari… —Dia pronunció el nombre de la rubia y eso volvió a la realidad a Kanan, estaba en medio de una pelea con su hermana.

—¡No! Yo voy a acabar con esto —sentenció Kanan.

Se puso en pie con dificultad apoyándose con la espada e ignorando a Mari que aún estaba frente a él, la hizo a un lado ignorándola para ir sobre Dia.

La chica Kurosawa se puso en posición de defensa y recibió el golpe de la espada con la suya. Kanan aún mantenía su belicosidad pero sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas. Incluso ella, Dia, sentía que las suyas también habían disminuido debido a todo el desgaste de la batalla. Aún así, los dos se enfrascaron de nuevo en su pelea.

Pero Kanan estaba débil con la pérdida de sangre. Sentía que sus sentidos no respondían de manera adecuada y a Dia le pasaba algo similar pero no tan marcado. Con esa ligera ventaja y el hecho de que Kanan blandiera su espada con una sola mano y con la limitación de la herida en su otro brazo, aprovechó una ventana de espacio que le dió Kanan y asestó un corte profundo en la pierna de su hermano.

Kanan gimió debido al dolor de su carne siendo desgarrada por la hoja de la espada y cojeó con precariedad tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero estaba a merced de Dia.

Dia alzó una vez más su espada para dar otro golpe y rematar a Kanan de una vez por todas pero este lanzó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante empujando a Dia y con la punta de su espada penetró una vez más la armadura por el espacio que había creado anteriormente. La sangre no tardó en aparecer a borbotones, Dia se quejó ligeramente pero aún con la espada en alto bajo con fuerza para asestar su último golpe.

—¡No!

Mari se interpuso apenas a tiempo poniendo su cuerpo como barrera para proteger a Kanan. Dia tiró su espada para evitar que el impacto diera sobre la espalda de Mari produciendo un sonido metálico cuando dió contra el suelo rocoso. Dia solo dió un paso atrás haciendo que la hoja de la espada de Kanan incrustada en su costado saliera dejando que más sangre se derramará por el suelo manchando de rojo las piedras y la tierra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Mari? —preguntó Dia entre jadeos llevándose una mano para contener la hemorragia.

—A pesar de todo no puedo dejar que lo mates —dijo aún con lágrimas en el rostro.

—Mari… Mari —los brazos de la rubia rodearon el cuello de Kanan mientras esté la veía con los ojos desorbitados incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer—. ¿Qué diablos pretendes?

—¡Qué no sigas cometiendo más errores! —le grito en el oido—. ¡Por favor Kanan!

—¡Deja de interferir, tengo que terminar esto! —la hizo a un lado pero la rubia se negó—. ¡Quítate Mari! —levantó el puño y con la empuñadura de la espada le golpeó en la cabeza abriéndole una pequeña herida en la frente.

Mari se soltó de Kanan.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —rugió Dia.

—¡Cállate! —Kanan avanzó blandiendo la espada en su mano con precariedad amenazando a Dia—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú no debiste haber nacido! ¡Es tu maldita culpa!

La espada alcanzó a golpear los brazos de Dia sacando chispas cada vez que el metal de la katana friccionaba con el metal de la armadura, hasta que uno de los golpes fue a dar en uno de los pliegues de la armadura cortando su piel, su pie tropezó con una piedra y fue a dar de nalgas contra el suelo, no tenía un arma con la cual defenderse de la furia de su hermano.

Le arrojó un puñado de tierra para retrasarlo pero se cubrió el rostro con su muñón para evitar que le entrara en los ojos. Esos segundos le sirvieron a Dia para levantarse y sacar un puñal para al menos tener una última barrera de protección.

—¡Rindete Kanan! Si lo haces al menos conseguirás indulgencia para tu familia —Dia le tiró la oportunidad una vez más.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te mate o tienes miedo de matarme? —fue la contestación—. Eres una cobarde, no mereces nada de lo que has tenido en tu vida.

—No soy cobarde —rechazó uno de los lances de su hermano—, si tengo que matarte aquí lo haré sin ningún remordimiento.

Una risa salió de los labios de Kanan.

—¿Realmente crees que estás ganando? —siguió riendo—. Hay un ejército enorme a la espera de Ayase-san que vendrá a arrasar todo Fuji y sus alrededores y acabar con tus pequeñas fuerzas imperiales. No necesito de tu indulgencia o la del emperador.

—Entonces terminemos con esto, ya lo hemos alargado demasiado —dijo Dia y Kanan le concedió el que pudiera tomar su espada.

—Solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida —ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Kanan se concentró en ver a Dia a los ojos y esta hizo lo mismo. Levantaron sus espadas y se lanzaron al frente para dar la última estocada.

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó.

Mari se interpuso apartando el brazo de Dia para que su espada no le arrebatará la vida a su esposo pero Kanan no había podido detenerse a tiempo. Su katana penetró en el estómago de Mari casi hasta la mitad del largo de la hoja. Día miró horrorizada como la sangre goteaba de la punta de la espada y el cuerpo de la chica rubia temblaba.

—¿Qué has hecho Mari? ¡¿Mari?! —Kanan soltó la espada como si fuera fuego y estuviera quemandolo y solo atinó a sujetar a Mari que se fue de rodillas contra el suelo.

La estrechó con fuerza mirando como la espada se movía con la respiración agitada de Mari. El dolor en su cara reflejaba todo. Un ligero hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca pero eso no le impidió hablar.

—No… no puedo dejar que se maten entre ustedes… —tosió débilmente.

—No puedes hacerme esto Mari —dijo desesperado Kanan—. No puedes sacrificar tu vida por ella, no, no por Dia.

—Tonto… no lo hago por ella… —sonrió apenas en una mueca y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kanan—. Lo hago por ti, porque a pesar de todo te amo… te amo.

—No entiendo Mari —la miró sin comprender.

—Perdiste el camino y no puedo dejarte que sigas hundiéndote más.

Kanan tenía las manos llenas de la sangre de la mujer que amaba y se había puesto blanco, lívido, casi como un fantasma del miedo irracional que se apoderó de él al ver lo que había hecho. Mari pasó su mano de la mejilla de Kanan a su nuca y lo acercó para un beso con sabor a sangre. Los labios de Kanan se pintaron de rojo.

—Te amo… —le susurro la rubia—. Te amo y no puedo dejar que nadie te mate… solo yo puedo hacer eso…

Kanan sintió el frío metal entrando en la base de su cuello, Mari estaba usando el cuchillo que traía consigo y con la guardia baja de su esposo aprovechó a clavarle la daga hasta el fondo.

La hoja del cuchillo cortó la yugular y tremendos chorros los llenaron a los dos de sangre. Dia únicamente pudo ver sin poder hacer nada.

Algo balbuceó Kanan pero el líquido rojo le impidió articular cualquier palabra, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Se desplomó en el suelo con Mari a su costado. Pequeños espasmos vinieron pero fueron disminuyendo hasta que la sangre que manaba de la boca y cuello de Kanan acabaron con su vida. Mari aún pudo moverse un poco y se acurrucó tomando su mano. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la muerte también la llevara al más allá.

Dia se tapó la boca intentando bloquear sus gritos de angustia. Quería reclamarle a Mari, quería salvarla, quería hacer algo, pero ya era tarde. Golpeó el suelo con frustración dejando que el dolor de la pérdida la inundara. Lloró, lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas y su voz se desgarró, sin embargo la lucha no había terminado.

El samurái que había contemplado la escena sin intervenir a petición de Dia, mató al soldado y defendió la posición cuando nuevos soldados llegaron. Uno de ellos llevó la voz de la muerte de su amo y su esposa y más samuráis al oírlo llegaron también a reforzar.

Dia se calmó poco a poco y realmente los soldados Kurosawa no hicieron nada por atacarlos, únicamente miraron. Los que eran leales terminaron rindiéndose y los otros simplemente salieron huyendo. No había más cabeza del clan.

Con dificultad y con ayuda de uno de los samuráis Dia se incorporó. Estaba débil, cansada y las heridas estaban mermado su fuerza. Aún así se obligó a caminar hasta llegar a donde Kanan y Mari yacían muertos. Apartó el cuerpo de Mari de encima de Kanan y sacó la espada que atravesaba su abdomen, la arrojó a un lado mientras lloraba nuevamente con el cadáver de su primer amor. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado, aún a pesar de que ahora amaba a Hanamaru y por ella daba su vida y todo, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que falló al perder a Mari.

La abrazó con fuerza, presionándola contra su pecho. No había más que hacer, al menos se encargaría de darle la sepultura apropiada como un miembro de su familia, de la familia Kurosawa. Trato de levantarse cargándola en sus brazos pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Un par de samuráis la apoyó para que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Matsuura-san? —uno de ellos le preguntó—. Debemos llevar la constancia de su muerte o su espíritu regresara por venganza.

Dia sabía que debía cumplir el ritual pero aún así se le hacía algo bárbaro de hacer. Entrego el cuerpo de Mari a uno de los samuráis y el que le habló le entregó su espada.

De nuevo fue a donde Kanan y sacándole el cuchillo de la garganta, procedió a rebanarle la cabeza.

Era tradición que los guerreros importantes o líderes de clanes tuvieran esa suerte. Así como Kanan había cercenado la cabeza de su padre, era el turno de Dia de cortar la de Kanan. Le tomó al menos tres golpes poder arrancarla del resto del cuerpo. Asqueada como estaba, la sujeto por los cabellos y la echó dentro de una bolsa de tela que otro samurái le ofreció. Dia colgó la bolsa a su cinturón y dejó que los otros se encargaran de enterrar el cuerpo. Pidió un caballo, al cual subió manteniendo la cabeza con ella y solicitó que le entregaran el cuerpo de Mari. La tomó entre sus brazos y se fue de allí para regresar a Fuji. Si era verdad lo que había dicho Kanan antes de morir acerca del ejército que iría contra ellos debía advertirle a Umi-dono.

~•~

You había quedado solo con la pequeña Aina, no sabiendo si irse o regresar en busca de Rin. Estando a pie, no tenía como desplazarse con rapidez. Trató de ubicarse tanto como la bebé se lo permitió y determinó que estaba más cerca de regresar por un caballo donde Rin que yendo hacia la batalla donde Kanan y Dia.

Sujeto a Aina y se echó a correr.

Le tomó algún tiempo poder llegar donde debía estar Rin y Eli. Esperaba no encontrarse con esta última y poder recuperar alguno de los caballos que habían sido dejados ahí.

—Tranquila Aina no llores —le pidió You a la bebé queriendo calmarla, la pequeña aún sollozaba con fuerza.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —lloraba Aina.

—Él no está, estoy yo —se señaló—, creo que de ahora en adelante yo estaré contigo como tú papá.

La niña lo miró con sus lindos ojos amarillos sin entender, solo agito su cabeza diciendo que no.

—¡No papá! —manoteó.

—No hay más remedio —se encogió de hombros—, yo te cuidare como tu padre sino encontramos a Mari pronto.

—¿Mamá? —la niña se quedó extrañada.

—Si, tu mamá, si te calmas y dejas de llorar podemos ir a buscarla, está bien —la pequeña se encogió y dejo de llorar limpiándose las mejillas y los ojos.

You pudo al fin caminar sin tener más la preocupación del llanto de Aina. Le dolía ver a la niña, pues era un vivo reflejo de Kanan con su cabello al mismo tono y las facciones muy parecidas a las de su padre, únicamente guardaba de Mari sus ojos amarillos felinos.

Llegó a las inmediaciones de donde anteriormente había dejado a Rin, pero no había sonido alguno de pelea. Quizás habían terminado ya su discusión. Vio un caballo pastando cerca y con prisa fue hasta él para tomarlo. Sin embargo un gemido, como una queja le puso en alerta. Busco de donde provenía y Aina le señalo un punto más allá.

Rin yacía en el suelo con una katana atravesandole el cuerpo. You se apresuró a su lado y Aina se tapó la boca y luego los oídos con miedo, había mucha sangre.

—¿Hoshizora-san, como está? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —You trató de socorrerla pero Rin estaba en el borde de la muerte.

—Déjalo chico… —dijo débilmente apenas con un hilo de voz—. Mis días en este mundo llegaron a su fin… nya~ al fin voy a poder encontrarme con mi hermosa Kayo-chin… Aunque no pude vengar su muerte como debía… sé que a pesar de todo no me hubiera perdonado si tomaba la vida de Eli-chan —sonrió con amargura.

—No diga eso Hoshizora-san, la llevaré para que la curen, solo resista —You buscó con sus manos la manera de sacar la espada sin causar un daño mayor y así poder llevarla en el lomo del caballo hasta donde pudieran atenderla.

—No, déjalo ~nya —le tomó las manos para que parara en su empeño de sacar la espada—. Es más importante que me escuches. ¿Esta bien?

—¡Hoshizora-san! —dijo afligido.

—Pon atención chico, porque de esto depende el futuro de esta niña ~nya —You asintió—. Ella es hija de Kanan, pero también de Mari y ella a su vez es hija de Arisa-chan, la hermana menor de Eli-chan —eso es lo que You había escuchado hace poco mientras peleaba Rin con Eli—. Pero nadie sabe quién es el padre de Mari-chan ~nya, ese es un secreto que solo sabían Arisa y mi querida Kayo-chin, además de Honoka-chan.

—¿Honoka? ¿La esposa del emperador? —parpadeó You extrañado.

—Arisa era la concubina del emperador ~nya —Rin continuó, se notaba que le costaba hablar—. Era la favorita del emperador, al igual que Eli era la favorita de Honoka-chan, pero los celos de algunos en la corte por la cercana relación de los emperadores con la familia del clan Ayase las puso en la mira —tosió sangre pero aún así se obligó a seguir—. Los Toudou le pusieron una trampa a Eli haciendo que el emperador la obligará a ir en contra de sus enemigos, los Toudou querían el poder que el emperador le había cedido a Eli y a Umi-chan.

You recordó a ese hombre tétrico que no le había caído nada bien, tenía un aura pesada que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Fue así como Eli terminó marchando contra los Koizumi y sus fieles servidores, el clan Hoshizora. Honoka descubrió las intenciones de Eren y advirtió a Umi para detener a Eli, pero Umi no pudo hacer mucho a tiempo —Rin derramó unas pocas lágrimas—. Desobedeciendo a Umi, Honoka fue por mí y juntas fuimos a buscar a Kayo-chin y a Arisa que estaba con ella.

De nuevo volvió a toser escupiendo sangre.

—Kayo-chin estaba protegiendo a Arisa porque estando en el palacio real Eren Toudou se atrevió a tocar a la concubina del emperador mancillando su cuerpo —esa noticia tenso a You—. Arisa supo que estaba embarazada pero no sabía si el hijo que esperaba era del emperador o de Toudou-san. Kayo-chin solicito a Honoka llevársela y así si el bebé nacía y tenía los rasgos de alguno de los padres podrían saber si temer o no por la vida de la concubina y su hija.

—Eso es horrible —comentó You—. Eso quiere decir que Mari es hija de… ¿Toudou-san? —Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Es hija del emperador, pero Eli-chan lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo creyendo que es hija de Eren —un espasmo la hizo temblar—. Honoka hizo todo lo posible por salvar a mi Kayo-chin y a Arisa, pero Eli estaba ciega de rabia… masacró a toda la casa Koizumi, incluida mi Kayo-chin, acusándolos de deshonrar al emperador y… para restaurar el honor Arisa se suicidó frente a Honoka.

—¡Inaudito!

—Honoka quiso suicidarse también al ver toda la muerte a su alrededor pero Umi-chan llegó a tiempo para impedirlo. Umi-chan me encargo llevarme a la niña, la hija de Arisa, y se la entregué a Nozomi-chan quien la crió como suya —tosió otra vez consciente de que ya no tenía más fuerzas, su voz se hizo cada vez más débil—. Eli se arrepintió de lo que hizo y dejó la corte, Nozomi-chan la llevó consigo a Osaka y tiempo después le confesó lo que sabía. Eli no pudo matar a la pequeña Mari-chan, pues ninguna de las dos conocía quién era su padre. Yo lo he sabido, al igual que Honoka-chan, pero hemos querido proteger a Mari de Toudou-san, él no sabe que ella era la hija del emperador, creo… creo que él piensa que era su hija igual que Tsubasa-san piensa que es hija de quién violó a su concubina y la acusó de traición. Si alguno de ellos lo sabe, si llegan a ponerle una mano encima… —el dolor se agudizó y Rin sintió su corazón disminuir su pulsación—. No dejes que… protegela…

Rin se aferró al cuello del traje de You y exhaló su último aliento sin más parsimonia, aflojando poco a poco su agarre. Había soportado mucho y You paso la mano por el rostro de Rin para cerrar sus ojos ya vacíos sin vida. En muchos aspectos, ahora You pasaba a tener la encomienda de Rin en su espalda y en sus brazos donde sostenía a Aina, la nieta del emperador.

—Más que nunca yo seré tu padre para ocultarte.

La colocó a un lado pidiéndole que aguardará quieta y con sus manos procedió a hacer una tumba para rendir los honores a Hoshizora Rin.

~•~

Riko había sido llevaba a que le curarán las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, aunque ella se había negado en un principio, terminó cediendo pues quería regresar lo más pronto posible a la batalla. Debía buscar y acabar con Takami Chika y hacerla pagar por todas sus atrocidades. Aunque antes de ello quería también verificar el estado de Hanamaru y sus recién nacidos, además del de su prima.

No tardó casi nada mientras limpiaban la sangre y le ponían algún vendaje. Salió enseguida impulsada aún con la adrenalina y fue Kunikida quien la interceptó antes de llegar a la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunto el sacerdote preocupado.

—Han llegado refuerzos del emperador y están atacando a las fuerzas Takami que rodean el castillo —le dijo rápidamente—. ¿Cómo está Hanamaru y sus bebés?

—Ellos están bien, gracias a los dioses han podido sobrevivir pero… mi hija… está agonizando —el hombre se jaló los cabellos con desesperación—. Ni siquiera pudimos hacer algo para moverla y ponerla a salvo. Ella… Mi Maru está muy mal.

En cuanto oyó eso, Riko dejo al sacerdote y se dirigió corriendo al interior de la habitación. La partera estaba aún con la chica. Le colocaba una gruesa piel de oso para que pudiera hacerla entrar en calor mientras le ponían compresas calientes en la cabeza. Riko la vió y se le estrujó el corazón. Se le veía aún más pálida de como la había visto antes, sus mejillas eran como dos hojas de papel blanco y sus labios estaban temblando y habían perdido su característico tono rosado.

Se acercó como pidiendo permiso a la partera para estar allí y la mujer se hizo a un lado. Tocó la mejilla pálida y se dió cuenta de lo fría que estaba, era un frío casi mortal, cadavérico, que la dejó igual de helada. Estaban tratando de mantener su calor corporal para evitar que sucumbiera después de todo el esfuerzo del parto pero se notaba que sus intentos no estaban siendo fructuosos. Eso era un golpe duro.

—¡Por favor no te rindas! —le susurró casi al oído como en una oración pidiéndole a los dioses interceder y que la salvaran—. Tienes dos hermosos hijos que esperan por ti y también a tu esposa que te ama, no los dejes aún. ¡Lucha por tu vida Hanamaru-chan!

Pero la joven chica estaba inmóvil, continuaba sin ninguna reacción. Parecía estar ya en el otro mundo. Riko se alarmó y tomo el pulso de Maru. Era débil, muy débil, apenas un bombeo suave, leve y de baja intensidad. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, tanto suplicio era insoportable.

Después de un tiempo así, se limpio las lágrimas, pasando sus dedos con fuerza sobre sus mejillas. Había sido el sonido de los cañones la que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento y se levantó dejando que la partera siguiera haciendo su trabajo. Sin duda si Yohane estuviera sana ya hubiera ideado algún brebaje que darle para traerla a la vida de nuevo.

Fue entonces que se dirigió hacia donde su prima estaba. Ruby cargaba a uno de los bebés queriendo hacerlo dormir, los pequeños estaban inquietos y hambrientos. Además de Ruby y Yohane postrada en la cama convaleciente, estaban otras mujeres. Dichas mujeres eran las que se habían encargado de asistir en el parto y de cuidar a los recién nacidos, entre ellas había una nodriza quien ahora estaba alimentando al otro de los pequeños. Al menos así estaban comiendo y recibiendo las atenciones que en esos momentos no podía darles su madre moribunda.

—¿Ya terminó la batalla? ¿Por qué aún siguen disparando? —la cuestionó Ruby al verla.

—No, no ha terminado —le dijo aproximándose para acariciar a la pequeña—, pero no me necesitan más en la batalla. Las tropas imperiales han llegado a luchar y expulsar a los Takami que están peleando.

—Ojala acaben con todos esos malditos —exclamó con resentimiento—. ¿No saldrás a pelear contra ellos de nuevo? —quiso saber.

—Tengo algo más importante que atender, dejaré que sean los soldados quienes se encarguen del resto —se giró a mirar a su prima y dejando a Ruby se acercó a ella.

Yohane seguía inconsciente, al menos eso parecía. Riko se agachó acercándose lo suficiente para poder sentir su respiración y notó que estaba algo agitada. Quizás de algún modo Yohane fuera consciente en cierto nivel de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. Arriesgándose con ello, Riko decidió hablarle.

—Yō-chan, como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo para decirme que hacer, necesito de ti… Hanamaru necesita de ti… —tomó una de sus manos apretándola con fuerza—. Sus bebés ya nacieron y están bien pero ella no… ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil... ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo darle para que se alivie?

Pasaron los minutos y Riko no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que era descabellado en la condición de su prima pero ella no era tan buena como Yohane conociendo las hierbas. Se resignó a no obtener una respuesta, tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar a Maru de otra forma. Quizás si rebuscaba entre los viejos apuntes de Yohane podría encontrar algo.

Hizo el intento por retirar la mano soltando el agarre que tenía con su prima pero sintió como los dedos de Yohane la habían sujetado. Se sorprendió sobremanera y volteando a mirarla pudo ver como los labios de su prima se abrían ligeramente emitiendo un sonido muy débil e difícil de entender. Pegó su oreja a la boca de la chica y afinó su oído para comprender los sonidos.

—Or… ortiga… —alcanzó a escuchar—. Dien… diente… León… Sal… salvia… in… infu… infusión…

El rostro de Riko se iluminó, conocía las hierbas y sabía que las tenían, Yohane las ha la estado recolectando en los últimos meses previendo que algo malo llegara a pasar. No solo eso, le había comentado a Riko en alguna ocasión como prepararlos, ahora lo recordaba.

Se levantó de golpe y salió de allí casi corriendo, no sin antes regresar y besar a su prima en la frente para desconcierto de Ruby que no entendía qué estaba pasando.

A Riko no le importó más la lucha más allá de los muros del castillo, ella ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte para arrebatarle a Hanamaru de las manos.

Trabajo a marchas forzadas buscando entre los estantes de la botica de Yohane, esa que insistía en cargar a todos lados aún con lo más básico. Siempre tenía algo para casi cualquier dolencia y de nueva cuenta sería útil. Tal vez no podría igualar las habilidades de su prima pero de momento esperaba que bastara para el propósito.

Lo junto, preparo y dejó listo para dar la primer infusión de hierbas a Hanamaru unos minutos después. Regreso a la habitación y solicitando ayuda trato de hacer que Hanamaru comenzará a tomar el remedio. Ahora solo era cuestión de dejar que el tiempo y la resistencia de la chica hicieran la labor.

~•~

La mayor parte de las fuerzas Takami habían sido destruidas, los soldados imperiales les habían superado en número y armas y los Takami habían sucumbido sin remedio. Esa noche y la mañana siguiente, Riko se unió al comandante de las tropas y busco entre las bajas a quienes le interesaba saber si habían muerto, sin embargo no hubo rastros de Chika o Leah. La única Takami muerta había sido Mito.

Por palabra de algunos testigos que habían combatido supo que un pequeño grupo de soldados habían huido de Odawara hacia el norte ocultándose entre las montañas y muy probablemente Chika y Leah estaban allí. Riko guardaba la esperanza de que la herida que había provocado en Chika fuera lo suficientemente grave para que hubiera muerto, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que volviera a aparecer.

El ejército partió casi en su totalidad para unirse al resto de las tropas y continuar la guerra, habían sido convocados para ir hacia Fuji y solo unos pocos quedaron en Odawara ayudando a levantar los destrozos de la ciudad. Kunikida se encargó de prestar sus servicios para la reconstrucción momentánea. Al menos en eso se distraía mientras esperaba que Hanamaru se recuperará de su agonía.

Riko volvía cada cierto tiempo para vigilar el progreso de Maru pero no era muy prometedor. Al menos se mantenía respirando pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar así.

Con la partida del ejército imperial poco después de obtener de nuevo el dominio de la ciudad, vinieron las noticias de Fuji. Kanan había muerto, al igual que Mari, pero antes había dejado todo para que los clanes del sur se alzarán de manera frontal contra el emperador. Una batalla más grande estaba en puerta y Riko no sabía si You seguía vivo y lucharía en dicha pelea, así como tampoco sabía de Dia.

No fue hasta esa noche que Riko supo del paradero de You.

Apareció de pronto en el castillo, únicamente él, montado en su caballo y con dos grandes cestos que el animal llevaba en sus traseros. Había mandado a buscarla para que se presentará ante él. Riko llegó presurosa a las caballerizas encontrándolo allí quitando los cestos de encima del caballo. Se abalanzó sobre You casi tirándolo al suelo.

El chico estaba sudado, bastante desaliñado y sucio, olía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que recibió un baño y tenía rastros de sangre seca por doquier. Aún así Riko lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas llorando de felicidad al verlo y You beso su cabeza y su rostro aliviado también de verla otra vez. Se dieron un ansiado beso que supo a todas las desgracias pasadas pero con el triunfo de que aún podían seguir con vida.

No salieron de su ensoñación hasta que oyeron una pequeña risa que desconcertó a Riko. La chica miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con una pequeña cabeza que sobresalía del interior de uno de los cestos y los miraba con una inocente risa en los labios.

—Riko —habló You—, te presento a Ai-chan, nuestro nuevo hijo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida.

Riko parpadeo repetidas veces tratando de aclarar su vista. No entendía qué estaba diciendo You. Miró al pequeño que le sonreía con sus cachetes regordetes llenos de suciedad, sus lindos ojos amarillos y su cabello de un tono azul oscuro y de corta longitud, se notaba que había sido cortado de forma desigual y sin ningún cuidado de las proporciones. Fue ahí que se dió cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Oh por los dioses, You! ¡¿Es Ain…

You le tapó la boca y le pidió no pronunciar el nombre.

—Es nuestro pequeño Aiko —dijo más para los oídos indiscretos que siendo la verdad que ellos conocían—. Lo encontré en el camino de regreso y no pude dejarlo desamparado. Los dioses nos sonrieron con una hermosa bendición para nuestra familia. ¿No es increíble Riko-chan?

La chica la miró incrédula pero entendió que si decía todo aquello tenía una razón de ser que más adelante le explicaría, así que simplemente decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Aiai? —se acercó a la cesta extendiendo los brazos y sacando al pequeño—. ¿Un chico?

—¡Como su papá! —dijo orgulloso sacando el pecho.

Riko sonrió cargando a la pequeña que harían pasar por chico.

—Si, sin duda como su papá —la niña al oír la mención de su padre comenzó a moquear y sollozar.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Riko se desconcertó, no podía creer que la pequeña estuviera llorando por un ser tan despreciable como lo era, o más bien lo fue, Kanan. Pero allí estaba Aina llorando con sus pequeños ojos derramando lágrimas por su padre.

—Tranquilo Ai-kun —You la tomó de los brazos de Riko y la acunó con cuidado como lo había estado haciendo desde que la tomó en custodia—. Tu papá no está, ahora yo voy a ocupar su sitio para cuidarte. Yo soy papá.

La niña se revolvió negando pero poco a poco fue calmandose.

Riko vio con preocupación todo aquello y You se encogió de hombros y le suplicó con los ojos le ayudará con eso.

—Ai-kun, ¿te gustaría comer algo rico? —dijo con voz tierna—. Tengo cosas dulces y deliciosas que te van a gustar, ¿quieres venir con mamá Riko?

Extendió los brazos y la niña, al principio, la miró con duda, para después ir con ella porque tenía hambre. You no había podido conseguir mucho de comer en su viaje hasta Odawara.

—Muy bien Ai-kun —le acarició la cabeza desordenando sus cabellos—, solo que antes tendrán que tomar un baño… los dos —miró a You haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz.

You hizo un puchero y agachó la cabeza dejando que Riko los llevara con ella.

~•~

El olor penetrante del incienso llenó sus fosas nasales, aún tenía los restos en los dedos pues, como marcaba la tradición, había sido Dia la encargada de encenderlo y esparcirlo. Había sido una ceremonia sencilla y bastante escueta, no había tiempo que perder ni recursos tampoco. Aún así Dia insistió en hacer una ceremonia funeral para Mari y Kanan. Umi consintió su petición y permitió hacer el funeral en medio de la preparación para la siguiente batalla.

Umi había enviado exploradores para conocer sobre la situación real de las fuerzas que amenazaban del sur, y en efecto se encontraron con un numeroso ejército poco más allá. Eli estaba dirigiendo junto a otros señores de la guerra que estaban en contra del emperador. Eso era algo que el emperador había previsto y por lo cual adicional a los casi 30 mil hombres que conformaban su tropa actual tenía cerca del doble en espera detrás del monte Ashitaka.

—Dia-san, es tiempo de partir —Umi se acercó a Dia que recitaba sus últimas palabras a la pira funeraria donde se quemaban los restos.

—Estaré lista a la hora señalada Umi-san, iré con usted —se sacudió las manos del incienso e hizo una última reverencia.

—No Dia-san, esta guerra será más prolongada y no puedo seguir disponiendo de usted cuando hay otros asuntos que debe atender —extendió la mano y le entregó una carta.

Rápidamente Dia la tomó y la abrió para ver si contenido. Era una misiva de Riko diciéndole que Hanamaru había dado a luz a sus dos hijos pero que ella se encontraba grave. El rostro de la joven Kurosawa adquirió una expresión de preocupación y de súbita desesperación.

—Umi-san… —pronuncio en una sentida súplica y la aludida inclinó la cabeza.

—Váyase ahora —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Dia-san, vaya con su esposa y sus hijos que la necesitan en este momento, la relevo de su responsabilidad ante el emperador —oprimió la mano—. Ya habrá tiempo después para guerrear, váyase ya, está todo listo para que salga de inmediato.

—Gracias Umi-san —se inclinó en una reverencia y siguiendo a Umi fue a tomar el caballo que le aguardaba.

Antes de irse, Dia dió las indicaciones a los sirvientes de la casa Kurosawa, los que aún quedaban, de que los restos de Mari y Kanan fueran puestos en el nicho mortuorio de la familia Kurosawa en lo que quedaba de la casa destruida. Luego de eso se echó al galope acompañada de una pequeña guardia.

~•~

Dos días habían pasado desde que Odawara fuera liberado del corto asedio, dos días desde que los hijos de Hanamaru habían nacido y en los que Hanamaru no había abierto los ojos permaneciendo convaleciente.

You se había puesto al día de los acontecimientos en Odawara y había tomado el mando de Kunikida para reorganizar todo. Dejó al pequeño Aiko con Riko para que descansará luego de todo el trajín. Ruby preguntó sobre la presencia de quién sabía era Aina pero You solo le pidió no decir nada en favor de la vida de su sobrino aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo.

Fue al finalizar el segundo día que se tuvo noticias en Odawara de Kurosawa Dia. Su guardia arribó al lugar y de inmediato You salió a recibirlos conduciendo a Dia hasta donde se encontraba Hanamaru sin dilaciones, aunque antes de dejarla le pidió hablar más tarde sobre otros asuntos que requerían atención.

Dia no quería entretenerse más y solo asintió a su petición. Sin llamar a la puerta entró en la habitación. Había sido un viaje pesado y bastante cansado, con los sentimientos desesperados y las ansias de poder estar cerca de su esposa que cuando al fin la vio delante de ella simplemente todas esas emociones se abalanzaron sobre ella haciendo que su cuerpo casi colapsara de la angustia y el miedo.

Se apresuró a llegar arrodillándose con el corazón destrozado dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el pecho de Hanamaru cuando se postró encima de ella llorando. Se aferró a su pecho sintiendo la frialdad presente aún cuando la respiración pausada le indicaba que aún había vida en ese pequeño cuerpo que en otros tiempos había sido tan cálido. No había palabras hermosas, ni ese tono suave y lindo con el cual le recibía cada vez que la veía llegar a casa.

No pudo ver sus bellos ojos color miel recibiéndola con alegría, en su lugar solo había dos pesados párpados ocultando el brillo y la ternura que sólo Hanamaru era capaz de tener. Porque no había nada más bello y sagrado para Dia que la vida de Hanamaru y ahora sentía que estaba perdiéndola sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Se quedó a su lado sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo ni su alrededor. Dejó que las emociones fluyeran hasta que quedó vacía, hasta que no tenía nada más dentro de ella y un nuevo sentimiento surgió. La necesidad imperiosa de volver a ver esa sonrisa, de volver a sentir su calor y su ternura, de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos para amarla y adorarla el resto de su vida porque sin ella no podría vivir nunca más. Se vacío por completo para rogarle al cuerpo delante de ella, a ese cascarón con apenas un aliento de vida que hiciera eso, vivir.

—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! ¡Hanamaru! Hanamaru…

Exclamó en su sentida súplica con un nudo en el estómago, en la garganta y en su alma.

Beso su rostro, no dejando un solo espacio sin que sus labios pudieran tocar. Le susurró al oído lo mucho que la amaba y lo mala que era por estar siendo egoísta al pedirle quedarse a a su lado, pero no le importaba si pudiera al menos lograr que los dioses oyeran su sufrimiento e hicieran algo para ayudarlas. Incluso ofrecería su propia vida y alma, si era necesario iría al más allá por ella, solo por ella, para traerla de regreso.

Sujeto sus manos besando sus nudillos sintiendo la piel fría y húmeda por sus lágrimas. Dia quería desgarrarse el pecho, arrancar la sangre de sus venas, cortar su alma en dos para curar las heridas de su amada Hanamaru. Sin embargo tendría que esperar, esperar impaciente a que el sol apareciera de nuevo en el horizonte y con él trajera de nuevo la luz a su vida.

Fue en la madrugada que Dia tomó consciencia de su alrededor cuando la noche fue rota ya no por sus sollozos sino por un llanto que la hizo regresar. Era el sonido de un bebé, dos bebés, porque pronto se escuchó un segundo llanto acompañando al primero. Se limpió el rostro de sus propias lágrimas y dejando un momento a Hanamaru se vio atraída por ese llanto.

Camino hasta la habitación contigua donde encontró a su hermana Ruby cargando un pequeño bulto que parecía llorar exigiendo atención y comida. Junto a ella estaba Riko que tenía en brazos a otro pequeño bulto que le estaba siendo entregado por una tercera mujer. Dicha mujer llevaba el pecho descubierto y sus senos hinchados estaban amamantando a los recién nacidos. Ruby avance hacia la nodriza dejando en sus brazos al bebé que apago su llanto cuando su boca fue a dar a la mama de la mujer.

—Dia-chan… —Ruby la llamo por su nombre y fue hasta ella para darle un abrazo.

Dia se quedó sin moverse aún procesando lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando al fin salió de su estupor, devolvió el abrazo de Ruby llorando ahora en sus brazos.

—Lamento mucho lo de Mari-chan —dijo en voz baja—, aunque no lo de Kanan.

—Ambos están muertos ya —habló con voz ronca, su garganta dolía—. Ellos…

—Son los hijos de Maru-chan —le confirmó Ruby—. Un niño —señaló al pequeño en brazos de la nodriza—, y una niña —señaló ahora al que tenía Riko en sus brazos.

Las tenues luces de las velas alumbraban apenas la forma de los bebés. Dia sintió curiosidad y Riko percibió la misma así que se acercó para entregarle a la bebé que sostenía. Dia dudo unos segundos en si cargarla o no, pero aún así extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Era pequeña, más pequeña de lo que imagino porque cabía justo en sus brazos como su madre lo hacía. Sonrió al ver sus cabellos castaños y su rostro tranquilo después de comer, con ese gesto que conocía tan bien de Hanamaru. Alzó su mano para llevarla a su carita regordeta y con la yema de sus dedos acarició su suave y mullida mejilla. Ante el roce, la bebé pareció reaccionar y abrió sus pequeños ojos rasgados. Apenas se empezaba a distinguir el color en sus ojos pero tenían un tono inconfundible, eran dos lindas esmeraldas brillantes. Dia sintió un alivio y un cálido sentimiento al verla, era hermosa. La bebé sonrió de una manera tan linda que parecía brillar. Era tan brillante que sin duda ese podría ser su nombre.

—Kira —la llamó y la bebé se entretuvo tratando de agarrar sus dedos para llevarlos a su boca.

—Es un hermoso nombre —comentó Riko.

—Creo que es un nombre perfecto para esta pequeña estrella brillante —Ruby se acercó para solicitar le fuera entregada de regreso la pequeña.

Dia un poco reticente se la entregó porque su atención fue a dar al otro pequeño que estaba glotonamente comiendo con avidez. La nodriza lo separó privandolo de la leche de su pecho para que Dia pudiera verlo mejor.

El bebé lloró casi de inmediato protestando por su alimento y la mujer le pidió a Dia que pusiera su dedo en la boca del pequeño, de ese modo dejó de llorar creyendo que su leche había vuelto. La treta funcionó por unos segundos hasta que se dió cuenta de que por más que mamaba no salía el preciado líquido.

Dia lo vio con detenimiento, era completamente diferente de su hermana. Mellizos, habían nacido mellizos y no gemelos. Eso lo podía apreciar desde el hecho de que eran de distinto sexo y tenían rasgos diferentes. El niño tenía una expresión un tanto más adusta, quizás por el disgusto de que le fuera quitada su leche, sus cejas eran espesas y de un negro que le hacía recordar el suyo. Los cortos cabellos de su cabeza eran oscuros y lacios, contrastando con su piel más clara. Sus ojos no eran verdes, sin embargo, eran de un tono rojizo como los rubíes.

—Eres igual a mi padre —dijo con una sonrisa en la boca—. Hasta podría jurar que estoy cargando una versión en miniatura de él.

—Al menos la fortuna estuvo de nuestro lado —Ruby volvió a hablar—. Hubiera odiado tener que ver algo de Kanan en ellos. ¡Hanamaru lo hubiera hecho!

Ese comentario le sentó un poco mal a Dia que frunció los labios. No podía negar que si bien no habían obtenido casi nada de su padre biológico, si habían heredado ciertos rasgos característicos de la familia Kurosawa.

—Es tan parecido a papá —siguió hablando Ruby—. Es un pequeño Kurosawa Katsu. Sin duda él habría estado más que feliz de que uno de sus nietos fuera un reflejo suyo.

Dia no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a ver al bebé. Aún le causaba pesar la forma en que habían sido concebidos y no podía imaginar de qué modo le afectaría a Hanamaru el verlos. Sin duda los amaba, los amaba porque eran hijos de la mujer que amaba más que otra cosa en ese mundo o el otro, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

El bebé comenzó a impacientarse de no recibir comida y la treta había dejado funcionar hacía bastante que ya empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Eso estaba haciendo ponerse intranquila a Kira también y la nodriza le solicitó a Dia le entregara el pequeño para seguir amamantandolo. Hizo tal como pidió y se lo dió en brazos.

—Dia-san, si no está muy cansada hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con usted —You apareció de pronto, no había notado su presencia antes o quizás es que acaba de llegar.

—Si… si… vamos —dijo vacilante.

You la condujo a otro lugar, uno libre de oídos indiscretos y de ojos curiosos que pudieran capturar algo que no debían escuchar o ver. Las precauciones eran necesarias.

Le contó sobre lo sucedido con Rin y Eli, como Mari se escapó de sus manos y le dejó la custodia de Aina. Escuchó atenta no perdiéndose los detalles y concluyó que era lo mejor el modo en que You estaba procediendo. No podían revelar la identidad de Aina porque no tenían pruebas que avalaran las palabras de Rin. Quienes podían dar fé estaban muertas, bueno, todas menos una, Honoka. Sin embargo de la emperatriz no se podría obtener la verdad debido a su estado mental actual. Se corría el riesgo de que no se le creyera y que se condenara a Aina a la muerte.

Siendo la hija de Kanan y Mari, su sobrina después de todo, se sintió en obligación de proporcionarle un mejor futuro y sin duda siendo hija de You y Riko podría tenerlo. Ya haría los arreglos pertinentes para retribuir a You como le había prometido y ahora también pensando en su sobrina. Sólo que aún había un tema más por discutir.

Regresaron a la habitación de Hanamaru y está vez fue Riko quién le informó del estado de salud de su esposa. Le contó sobre los sucesos del parto y lo complicado que había sido, tanto para los bebés que en un inicio se creyó no sobrevivirían y para Hanamaru, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

—He estado suministrando los remedios que Yohane dejo por si era necesario utilizar en algún momento —suspiró—. Al menos esa cabezota pensó en ello.

—Pero no ha funcionado —dijo Dia con algo de dolor.

—Se ha mantenido estable, ha ido mejorando aunque no se note realmente. Ella podría estar peor pero sé que sigue luchando por regresar —Riko intento darle ánimos—. Sé que puede parecer eterno… no hay que perder la esperanza.

—Lo sé —agachó la cabeza, aún le dolía el pecho de pensar en perderla—. Me quedaré con ella esta noche y el resto de las noches hasta que mejore.

—Le traeré algo para que se cobije —se ofreció. Riko y Dia le agradeció.

La dejó a solas y Dia entró en la habitación. Hanamaru aún dormía con la expresión fría en su rostro y su cuerpo estaba del mismo modo. A Dia le agradaba el frío pero a partir de ese día no quería volver a sentirlo. Se recostó a su lado y se cubrió, poco después, con la manta que Riko trajo para ella. Se acurrucó para darle algo de su calor a Maru y tomó su mano para dormir con ella.

~•~

El sueño había sido extraño, casi como caminar en medio del bosque a ningún lugar. La blancura de la nieve inundaba todo el paisaje y los árboles, carentes de hojas, estaban congelados. Camino dejando las huellas en la nieve hasta un pequeño riachuelo hecho hielo. La imagen le resultaba familiar pero aún no identificaba de donde. Era como un recuerdo vago en el fondo de su mente. Aún así había algo en su pecho que se sentía vacío, algo que hacía falta pero no lograba saber que era.

El frío comenzó a sentirse con mayor fuerza cuando de pronto comenzó a nevar. Sintió una presencia, algo extraño que parecía mirarla pero que ella no podía ver. Con desesperación trato de encontrarla pero se escondía cada vez que creía encontrarla. El frío empezaba a calarle a los huesos y a hacer lentos sus pasos. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control presa del gélido ambiente, aún así se obligó a seguir porque detenerse era igual a morir.

La tormenta pareció aumentar y su cuerpo quedar cubierto de nieve y la humedad empapar sus ropas. Estaba por perder la esperanza cuando la tormenta amainó lo suficiente para dejar ver un rayo de sol en el cielo. Corrió hasta él con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y dejó que su calor comenzará a calentar su ser. Era cálido, si, era brillante, también, pero también tenía un aroma que se le hizo conocido. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos se vio en un escenario completamente diferente.

La nieve y el frío se habían ido, solo quedaba el bosque que empezaba a reverdecer. Las hojas en las ramas estaban naciendo a un paso veloz y el pasto en el suelo surgía de la nada. Pronto se escuchó el canto de los pájaros y la luz cálida rodeando todo el lugar. Las mariposas volaban a su lado y las flores florecían sin parar. El calor comenzó a hacerse más y más que ya no necesitó de sus ropas pesadas y gruesas así que se deshizo de ellas. Camino por el lugar apreciando el paisaje verde lleno de vida.

Llegó hasta un rincón del bosque en donde un pequeño claro ofrecía una mejor vista del cielo azul y del sol en lo alto. Los árboles en ese sitio estaban llenos de flores, pero no eran cualquier flor, eran cerezos. Hermosos botones de cerezos abriendo sus pétalos para recibir la primavera y su pecho volvió a doler con más fuerza que antes.

El viento sopló jugando con sus cabellos y de nuevo percibió ese aroma como de pan recién horneado y a miel y a algo que le producía un sentimiento cálido en su interior. Escuchó risas, risas de niños y una voz maternal con ellos. Se giró buscando de donde provenían y los vio a lo lejos. Sentados en el pasto debajo de un cerezo estaba una chica de cabellos dorados haciendo coronas de flores y collares con los pétalos del cerezo, con ella había dos pequeños niños jugando a su alrededor y esperando pacientes a recibir su corona de flores aunque ya lucían los pétalos de cerezo en sus cuellos. Los tres reían alegremente entretenidos en su labor.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que cayeron en cuenta de su presencia. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en los suyos y con una sonrisa, la más hermosa que hubiera recibido antes le habló.

—¡Bienvenida Dia-chan ~zura!

~•~

Despertó de súbito con el sentimiento a flor de piel y la sensación aún de calor en su pecho. Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que le estaba dando de lleno en la cara y un ligero apretón de manos la recibió con gentileza.

Día se volteo a ver de donde venía ese apretón y se dió cuenta que estaba entrelazado sus dedos con los lindos y regordetos dedos de su amada esposa.

—¡Buenos días Dia-chan! —le habló con una sonrisa en sus labios aunque aún se percibía cierta dificultad en su tono de voz y su rostro se observaba cansado y ojeroso.

—¡Hanamaru! —Dia se arrojó a sus brazos llenándola de besos por toda la cara y la chica se rió de su gesto tan efusivo.

—Te he extrañado —dijo feliz dejando que los labios de Dia recorrieran su cara.

—También te he extrañado.

Pegó su frente a la de Maru y derramó un par de lágrimas de felicidad pura. El calor había vuelto al cuerpo de su amada esposa, aún no recuperaba del todo su temperatura normal, pero ya no se sentía fría como antes.

—Por favor no me asustes de esa manera —pidió Dia con pesar—. No quiero perderte nunca.

Hanamaru tomó el rostro de Dia apretando sus mejillas con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—No lo haré ~zura, no si prometes no dejarme otra vez —le puso la condición.

—No, no me apartaré de tu lado nunca —prometió y para sellar su promesa, acercó sus labios a los de Maru dejando un pequeño beso en su boca como pacto.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también ~zura.

Ambas se besaron nuevamente en otro toque sencillo pero lleno de amor tratando de transmitirse todo eso que sentían la una por la otra. Era un gran momento de felicidad.

Se separaron poco después y Dia retomo la palabra.

—Hay un par de personitas que se que querrás ver además de mí —sonrió dejando otro beso—. Déjame traerlas para ti.

Dia salió y regresó con prisa trayendo en cada brazo a un bebé. Maru se tapó la boca con las manos al verlos, eran tan lindos que se llenó de ternura y se puso a llorar de la pura alegría de verlos vivos.

—Kira-chan, Katsu-chan, saluden a mamá —los acercó los suficiente como para que Maru pudiera verlos bien y tocarlos también.

—¿Kira? ¿Katsu? ¿~zura? —Maru la vio con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno… me parecieron unos buenos nombres… ya habíamos hablado de esto —hizo un ligero puchero y Maru rompió a reír tanto como pudo.

—Me gustan.

Dia se quedó viéndola por unos instantes, la manera en que empezó a hablarles y a interactuar con ellos. Sus preocupaciones anteriores ahora parecían exageraciones. Hanamaru amaba a sus hijos, los había sufrido tanto que ni por un segundo su rostro pareció mostrar una señal de rechazo hacia ellos, más bien era todo lo contrario. Sólo había amor reflejado en sus ojos y ella también lo sentía al verlos.

Eran una hermosa familia. La nueva familia Kurosawa-Kunikida.

~•~


	63. Epílogo

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

 _ **Epílogo**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Ahora sí, aquí está el epílogo. Me despido de esta historia para darle el complete._

 _Gracias a todos por leer durante todo este tiempo está invención de mi mente y gracias sobretodo a la mujer de mi vida sin la cual nada de esto sería posible. Nunca me cansaré de amarte y agradecerte lo mucho que haces por mí, te amo._

 _PD. Hay un extra pequeñito después de esto._

 _~•~_

—¡Dia! —entre sueños escuchó que alguien decía su nombre, pero estaba tan cansada que lo ignoró tanto como pudo—. ¡Dia! ¡Despierta Dia!

—¿Q… qué? —dijo apenas abriendo un ojo y solo había oscuridad alrededor, era de madrugada.

—¡Es tu turno ~zura! —reconoció con mayor claridad la voz adormilada de Hanamaru—. Los niños se han despertado.

—¡Ughh! —exclamó con pesadez y quiso taparse la cara pero se lo impidieron—. Es mi turno —se dijo más para convencerse que porque realmente quisiera levantarse.

Entrar en la lucha era menos difícil que despertarse todas las noches cada pocas horas para calmar los lloriqueos de sus hijos. Sin embargo a pesar de todo era algo que debía hacer y que le gustaba hacer aunque ya necesitaba una noche de descanso real.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara para tratar de quitarse el sueño, resopló y suspiró profundamente. Sacó las sábanas de encima suyo y se levantó a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche para encender una vela e iluminar la habitación y permitir que Hanamaru tuviera visión para ir a ver a los pequeños.

Llegaron a la habitación contigua donde estaban los bebés, Hanamaru fue a por Kira para alimentarla, sin embargo Katsu estaba llorando a moco tendido exigiendo atención también. Se acercó con él y sacándolo de su cuna, lo cargo para tratar de calmarlo. Al sentir el contacto se calló momentáneamente expectante a recibir su leche pero al ver que no llegaba volvió a romper en llanto. Katsu podía llegar a ser bastante exigente cuando se trataba de comida, en ese aspecto era como tener a Hanamaru multiplicada por dos o tres. Solía comer con mayor frecuencia que su hermana y llorar y hacer otras cosas bastante grandes…

—¡Oh Katsu-chan! ¿Ya hay que cambiarte el pañal? —olisqueó al pequeño y percibió el fétido aroma haciendo una cara de asco—. ¡Agh! ¿Un pequeño regalo a mamá? —Hanamaru se rió en la distancia pero Dia pudo escuchar muy bien su risa divertida por su mala situación.

El bebé respondió con un nuevo chillido y Dia lo llevo a otro rincón para quitar el pañal sucio y ponerle uno nuevo. Suspiró con desgana, aún no podía acostumbrarse a hacer esa tarea a pesar de llevar poco más de seis meses realizándola. Acostó a Katsu y comenzó a quitarle la tela de su ropa y al abrir el pañal la recibió una tremenda plasta de suciedad que casi la hace vomitar.

—¡Dioses Katsu si solo tomas leche! ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto? —agarró aire y puso manos a la obra para limpiar la colita del bebé y poner un pañal nuevo.

—No regañes al niño —le llamó la atención Maru entre risas—. Sólo son bebés.

—Solo son pequeños saquitos de…

—¡Dia! —le habló un poco más fuerte Hanamaru.

—...de amor —dijo y se ganó una risa de Maru que se contagió en Katsu, era como si el pequeño disfrutará de ver a su mamá regañando a su otra mamá.

Hizo el cambio lo más rápido que su sueño se lo permitió y se lavó las manos en una tina con agua y regreso con el pequeño que ya no lloraba. Dia lo miró y el bebé parecía estar concentrado haciendo algo y pronto se dió cuenta de la razón.

—¡Oh Katsu! ¿Es en serio? —el pequeño pareció reírse—. ¡Acabo de cambiarte!

Una nueva risa salió de los labios del pequeño y Hanamaru que se había entretenido viéndola también comenzó a reírse y Dia pensó que lo hacía con maña. Katsu parecía gustar de recibir atención extra de mamá Dia. Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a comenzar la tarea una vez el chiquillo terminó de pujar.

Varios minutos después, llevó a Katsu con mamá Maru para que recibiera su leche y fue el turno de cargar a Kira. La paseó por la habitación para ayudarle con la digestión y una vez pudo eructar debidamente no tardó mucho en ensuciar el pañal igual que su hermano. La recostó y le dió el cambio del pañal a uno limpio. A esas alturas Dia comenzó a cabecear cuando volvió a cargar a Kira para arrullarla, aunque al final tal parecía que era a ella a quien le estaba haciendo efecto y no a Kira que se entretenía jugando con los cabellos de su mamá.

En un momento dado, Dia se sentó en el suelo pues Kira estaba prácticamente dormida y ella quería tomar un descanso. Cerró los ojos por un segundo.

Hanamaru terminó de alimentar a Katsu o más bien el niño se durmió tomando la leche materna y lo tuvo que quitar para llevarlo a su cuna. Fue ahí que se dió cuenta de que Dia estaba profundamente dormida con Kira en brazos. Sus tres personas favoritas estaban dormidos sin remedio y de alguna forma Dia se las había arreglado para mantener un abrazo firme sobre Kira contra su pecho.

Con sigilo Hanamaru se acercó a Dia poniéndose de cuclillas para depositar un beso en la frente de su esposa que pareció reaccionar un tanto sobresaltada pero quiso disimularlo.

—Solo estaba descansando —dijo en voz baja queriendo erguirse pero Hanamaru la detuvo poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Dia—, no me he dormido.

—Esta bien, dame a Kira y vamos a dormir de nuevo tú y yo.

Dia contempló el rostro de su esposa y vio que también tenía signos de cansancio, esta labor de ser padres era bastante demandante aunque Hanamaru había insistido en que debían hacerlo las dos juntas. Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes pero Hanamaru se había mantenido firme en su propósito, quería experimentar toda la fase inicial de sus dos hijos tanto como pudiera debido a que no pudo estar con ellos en sus primeros días de nacidos. Aún así, al menos Dia había conseguido que en el día tuvieran una nodriza que los cuidara mientras descansaban o hacían sus labores cotidianas.

Dia tenía responsabilidades que atender pues Odawara estaba en plena reconstrucción y aunque aún faltaba mucho para eso, el pueblo había vuelto casi a la normalidad, no así el resto de los alrededores.

—Vamos, aún podemos aprovechar un par de horas más de sueño antes de que amanezca ~zura —Maru tomó la mano de Dia y la condujo de regreso a su cama.

—Esta bien, solo quiero dormir otro poco —dijo bostezando y yendo dócilmente con ella.

Al menos por ahora los dos más pequeños de la familia Kurosawa-Kunikida estaban durmiendo plácidamente hasta que alguno de ellos decidiera que era mejor llorar de nuevo.

En ese día en particular Dia tenía un largo tiempo por delante. La guerra entre los clanes del sur y el ejército imperial estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre, aunque aún no había manera de que el sur se rindiera a pesar de estar en desventaja.

Habían estado guerreando más al norte, en la zona de Nagano. Umi había dejado Fuji, la cual uso por algunos días como base, para trasladarse a Kōfu. En su lugar, Dia había enviado a You a hacerse cargo del lugar y tratar de arreglar un poco todo el desorden de Kanan. Con él había ido Riko y por supuesto Aiko.

Umi había cumplido su promesa y por ahora le había concedido el tiempo para reconstruir la península de Izu después del paso de la guerra. Era un trabajo exhaustivo que apenas comenzaba. El invierno había pasado y ahora que la primavera estaba iniciando era momento de regresar a casa.

~•~

—¿Tienes todo listo? —una malhumorada Ruby estaba empacando una última maleta de mano para llevar al carruaje que los iba a transportar.

—Si, ya creo que está todo —le contestó Yohane aún ansiosa por el viaje pasándose las manos por el cabello—. ¿No es demasiado pronto para regresar?

—No, no lo es —Ruby fue a quitarle lo que traía en las manos para dejarlo en una caja que estaba empacando—. Ya estás casi recuperada y Dia-oneechan y Maru-chan deben regresar a Fuji.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con desgana y desagrado—. ¡Maru-chan ni siquiera quiere volver a esa casa horrible!

—Si, pero es la casa Kurosawa —le pellizco la mejilla—, y a menos de que Dia disponga otra cosa iremos a Fuji.

—¡Es injusto! —chilló haciendo una mueca.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo de salir? —la molestó.

—No… no… ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? —Yohane se comenzó a reír nerviosa.

Ruby la tomó de las manos y la obligó a verla, la chica agachó la cabeza y escondió la mirada para no dejarla ver que en efecto tenía miedo. No era para menos después de lo que ocurrió, así es como pensaba. Aún le producía ansiedad salir del castillo o siquiera estar en algún lugar con mucha gente. Sus manos empezaban a sudar y su mente comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada pensando que en cualquier momento alguien saldría de la nada para hacerle daño. Eso le producía ataques de pánico.

Al inicio Ruby pensó que era una tontería pero con el paso de los días, conforme se iba recuperando y tenía que empezar a moverse para volver a su rutina normal, las cosas solo empeoraron. En una ocasión la encontró en su botica escondida debajo de la mesa con los ojos cerrados aferrada a sí misma repitiéndose que todo estaba bien. Como pudo logró llevarla de regreso a su cuarto y la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Esos comportamientos se empezaron a hacer más frecuentes y solo si Ruby estaba con ella podía tolerar cierta interacción con otras personas.

Eso no había pasado desapercibido para Maru o para Dia, pero no podían hacer mucho más que tratar de apoyarla para superarlo, únicamente Ruby era quien podía hacer algo cuando la chica entraba en esos ataques de pánico. Al menos los niños de Maru eran una buena distracción para Yohane que junto con Ruby pasaban el día con ellos, pero ahora con la pronta partida la ansiedad de Yohane había vuelto con intensidad.

—A mí no me engañas —la reprendió Ruby—. Sé que tienes miedo y lo entiendo pero no puedes seguir así, ninguna de las dos.

—Yo… yo quiero pero no puedo… —dijo aún con la mirada esquiva—. Qué tal si ella vuelve… si viene y yo no me doy cuenta… —comenzó a alterarse.

—¡No! ¡Ella no vendrá! Olvídate de ella, ya está muerta —Ruby quiso calmarla pero Yohane estaba temblando cada vez más y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos.

—¡No! ¡No lo está! —alzó la voz fuera de sí—. ¡Riri nunca encontró su cuerpo! ¡Ni el de Chika! Podría estar por allí esperando el momento justo para venir y vengarse otra vez…

—No lo harán —la sostuvo abrazándola con fuerza—. Estás a salvo aquí, conmigo —Yohane se escondió en su pecho balbuceando algunas cosas que no llegó a entender—. Deja de pensar en eso, no voy a dejar que nada de eso te pase.

—¿Cómo? —lloriqueó por encima del kimono de Ruby.

—Eh… pues… —tartamudeó buscando una razón—. ¡Pues porque soy una Kurosawa!

—¡¿Qué?! —la miró incrédula alzando una ceja con la cara llena de lágrimas—. ¡Eso es absurdo!

—¡No, no lo es! Absurdo es tu comportamiento ahora —le agitó agarrándola de los cachetes—. ¿Acaso no quieres venir conmigo a Fuji? ¿Ni siquiera por los niños de Maru?

Yohane hizo un puchero y una lágrima en la comisura de su ojo tembló ligeramente, Ruby tuvo que mantenerse en su pose enojada para no sucumbir a la imagen.

—Si… si… quiero —susurró apenas para los oídos de Ruby.

—Bueno en ese caso deja de estar comiéndote la cabeza con esas tonterías y acompáñame a terminar de arreglar todo esto —la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su pecho nuevamente.

—¿Sabes que estás siendo rara? —dijo aún manteniendo su puchero unos segundos pero lo cambió rápidamente a una cara de duda.

—Y… yo… solo soy rara porque tú eres rara. ¡Deja de ser rara! —sacó la lengua frunciendo el ceño y eso sacó una sonrisa de Yohane.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —reanudo sus palabras una vez detuvo su risa—, y tenerme paciencia con todo esto y... —Ruby la interrumpió.

—No digas nada más, solo quédate conmigo y deja de estar pensando en las cosas malas —la abrazó con fuerza—. No va a suceder nada, Dia no lo permitiría, yo mucho menos, todos estamos preocupados…

—¿Es en serio? ¿Incluso tú? —se separó con incredulidad.

—¡No! —Ruby frunció el ceño y termino de soltar a Yohane dándole la espalda para irse—. A mí me importas nada —dijo enfurruñada—. No sé ni porque razón pierdo mi tiempo haciendo esto.

Yohane se comenzó a reír y eso enojó todavía más a Ruby.

—¿Solo estás molestándome? —pronunció y Yohane la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Un poco… quizas —recargo su frente en la espalda de la chica Kurosawa—. Es que… es… extraño...

—¿Cómo extraño? —la tomó de las manos afianzando el abrazo de Yohane para animarla a continuar.

—Todo… nosotras… tú… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo —habló con voz temblorosa—. Antes nos odiábamos y ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar en cuánto te necesito y cuánto me gusta estar contigo… incluso si peleamos o nos besamos y llevamos todo eso a cosas más profundas… es extraño pero me gusta y no quiero que se acabe nunca y tengo miedo… miedo de que alguien venga de la nada y quiera matarme y no pueda seguir aquí... contigo y… no puedo lidiar con eso porque… porque es extraño.

—¿Por qué es amor? —entrelazo sus dedos.

—¿Amor? —Yohane bufó—. Amor… no lo sé… no sé si es amor pero lo parece, sólo sé que soy feliz estando contigo, cuando nos besamos y me tocas y toco tu cuerpo cada noche, cada mañana… es algo que no quiero dejar de hacer nunca…

—Entonces no lo hagas, no dejes de hacerlo —Ruby se giró para quedar de frente—. No te apartes ni me hagas a un lado —Yohane agitó la cabeza negando—. Ven conmigo, vayamos juntas a Fuji o donde sea no me importa siempre que sea contigo.

Yohane comenzó a reír pero era una risa nerviosa casi histérica que no se calmó ni aún cuando quiso volver a hablar. Tuvo que tratar de controlarse para retomar sus ideas pero su cuerpo se negaba a ello, aún temblaba como una hoja al viento.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Qué nos hace eso? —dijo aún con la risa nerviosa—. ¿Somos una pareja? ¿Querrás casarte conmigo aunque seamos chicas? ¿Me aceptas aún cuando estoy así defectuosa?

—No sé que somos, pero sé que podríamos ser algo más que solo amigas o enemigas —levantó la cara de Yohane para obligarla a verla—. No sé si para casarnos o no, pero el que seamos chicas me tiene sin cuidado, me gustas tú por lo que eres, aún cuando digas que estás mal o defectuosa. Eso es sólo señal de cuanto me amas aunque no lo entiendas. Porque —agarró la mano mutilada de Yohane haciendo que la colocará en su mejilla—, esto demuestra lo mucho que estás dispuesta a dar todo por quienes amas, aún de manera indirecta —tocó el costado de su torso donde había una cicatriz.

—No, eso me asusta, me da tanto miedo como el hecho de que Leah regrese —dijo queriendo cortar el contacto visual con Ruby—. Tú y yo… me da miedo, deberíamos odiarnos… sería más sencillo…

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Ruby la empujó haciendo que Yohane trastabillara.

—No… —habló en un susurro.

—Podemos hacerlo difícil si eso es lo que quieres —volvió a empujarla.

—Tal vez… —Yohane sujetó las manos de Ruby que forcejeó para quitarsela.

—¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que pueda amarte sin segundas intenciones? —la llevó en su lucha hasta el borde de la cama.

—No, eso es raro… tú no eres así —sintió la cama a sus espaldas y un último empujón la llevó a caer de espaldas sobre ella.

—Callate y deja de decir tonterías —se puso a horcajadas encima y apresó sus labios con los suyos en un beso arrebatado lleno de lengua y dientes que buscaban avasallar y dominar.

Yohane se aferró a ella como si fuera la última barca flotando en el mar en medio de una gran tormenta. Así se sentía mejor, así se sentía más cómoda. Con desesperación busco fundirse con el cuerpo de Ruby y pronto quedaron desnudas la una sobre la otra; así de ese modo crudo, salvaje, desnudas no únicamente de cuerpo sino de alma también.

~•~

—¡Ai-kun! —la llamó Riko desde la casa pues la pequeña jugaba en el jardín—. Papá You está por regresar y tenemos que recibirlo.

La niña que ahora lucía sus cabellos azulados cortos y un lindo traje gris oscuro corrió por el verde del pasto hasta llegar a los brazos de Riko que la tomó para cargarla. La niña tenía la cara llena de barro por estar jugando con la tierra y el agua del estanque donde gustaba de ir a tratar de agarrar los peces koi que se escapaban de sus pequeños dedos.

—¿Alguien necesita un baño? —se río con la pequeña que solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Yo? —dijo riéndose de su travesura.

—Si, tú —le hizo cosquillas que terminaron en carcajadas.

Riko se llevó a la pequeña al interior de la casa hasta el cuarto de baño y la metió en la tina para asearla una vez que le quitó la ropa. Era una niña bastante lista, You y ella no habían tenido muchas dificultades en estos meses haciendo que la niña se adaptará con a su nueva dinámica. Aunque en ocasiones la niña lloraba preguntando por Kanan y Mari, era ahí cuando tenían que recordarle la razón por la cual sus verdaderos padres no estaban con ella.

Resultaba doloroso, pero tanto ella como You entendían lo que era tener que enfrentarse a algo así de terrible y se tomaban su tiempo para hablar con Aina.

Así como ese día, You salía constantemente a atender sus labores en el ir y venir para poner orden en los pueblos aledaños y el suyo. Había recibido órdenes de Dia para reconstruir la casa de su infancia, lo que quedaba de la casa que habitó en su niñez es en donde vivían ahora, en Numazu. Había vuelto a levantar la casa Watanabe y el pequeño clan de samuráis que se volvieron la nueva guardia de los Kurosawa en esa zona.

El viejo templo donde una vez vivió Riko también fue reconstruido y anexado a la familia Watanabe, ya que después de todo estaba contiguo a la vieja casa. Riko deseaba volver a darle vida y se había enfocado en ello. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero las bases estaban casi listas. Esa fue la razón por la cual Dia había decidido que era tiempo de volver. Sin embargo debido a la negativa de Maru de regresar a la casa Kurosawa, Dia había buscado una opción nueva y era You quien atendiera esta petición.

La casa Watanabe se vistió de fiesta para recibir a las visitas. Un pequeño convite para celebrar el retorno con algo de música, comida y un tanto de bebida para deleitar. You quería mostrarle a Dia lo bien que estaba yendo todo aún con las carencias y las pérdidas de la guerra. La familia Kurosawa-Kunikida estaría quedándose con ellos por algunos días para que de ese modo Dia pudiera ponerse al día con la situación en la zona.

—¡Bienvenidos a Numazu! —los recibió You con una inclinación saludando a todos.

El pequeño pueblo estaba levantándose y aunque aún se veían rastros de la destrucción entre los pocos pobladores, nuevos edificios se estaban erigiendo. Casas para los habitantes, algunas pequeñas escuelas y un centro de salud, además de una casa de justicia, lo básico y necesario para reiniciar la vida. Dia había podido observar que los campos alrededor estaban siendo sembrados nuevamente y canales de agua estaban surtiendo del vital líquido.

—Gracias por recibirnos —Dia le contestó dando también una reverencia—. Mi familia y yo estamos felices de poder estar aquí.

—Es increíble lo que está haciendo You-chan ~zura —Maru dijo y dejando de lado las formalidades fue a darle un gran abrazo a su primo—. Aún no puedo creer que hace algún tiempo simplemente corrías por las calles para escapar de los deberes del templo ~zura y debía perseguirlos a ti y a Yō-chan.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Yohane que estaba allí también—. No éramos las únicas —señalo a Ruby—, ella era quien nos iba a buscar para salir a jugar.

—A mí no me metas en tus cosas —ahora fue Ruby quien se quejó de la acusación—. Ustedes lo hacían solos, yo únicamente los acompañaba en ocasiones.

Una pequeña discusión vino después de eso y no se detuvo hasta que Dia retomó la palabra para establecer el orden y evitar que Yohane siguiera siendo maltratada pues Ruby y You prácticamente estaban sobre ella aplicandole una llave de lucha.

—Creo que eso es suficiente —las reprendió y fue por You y Ruby—. Los bebés son otros no ustedes.

Maru se rió de toda la escena chistosa aunque también le pareció muy tierno de parte de Dia el hacer el papel de padre en esa representación.

—Aún es muy pronto para que hagan enojar a Dia papá ~zura —comentó entre risas Maru—. Esa es tarea de Kira y Katsu.

—Eso es cierto —le dió la razón You—. ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

Tanto Dia como Maru fueron por los dos bebés que estaban siendo transportados en una litera y los cargaron para que You pudiera ver a ambos.

—¡Son tan lindos! —exclamó yendo por los dos para cargarlos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Hola Kira-chan, hola Katsu-chan!

Los pequeños que habían estado dormitando abrieron los ojos ante el movimiento al ser sacados de su litera y comenzaron a llorar. You los sacudió ligeramente para mecerlos y de esa manera calmarlos.

—¡Papá! —se oyó una vocecita venir del interior de la casa Watanabe y una melena azul oscuro cruzó el camino desde la entrada hasta las piernas de You.

Hanamaru se quedó congelada al ver a la pequeña niña que con cierta dificultad había corrido hacía You. Era la viva imagen de Kanan, el cabello y ciertos rasgos de su rostro le traían el cruel y amargo recuerdo de aquel hombre.

—¡Ai-kun! ¿Quieres conocer a tus primos? —You se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña que se quedó asombrada de ver a los dos bebés—. Kira-chan y Katsu-chan, les presento a Aiko-chan.

La niña llevó sus manos a la cara de Kira agarrando un mechón castaño quedando embelesada con él.

Maru había detenido su respiración y no volvió a tomar aire hasta que sintió las manos de Dia rodeando sus hombros para darle tranquilidad. Su esposa se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había alterado y estaba tratando de traerla de vuelta. Maru agradeció el gesto sujetando sus manos, no era la primera vez que veía a la niña, pero si era la primera vez que la veía después de todo lo que había pasado con su padre natural. Aún le resultaba complicado, había esperado que fuera difícil el verla pero fue aún más de lo que supuso.

Aina se rió y Katsu se interesó en ella y trato de llamar su atención jalando su cabello pero sus cortos mechones le hicieron casi imposible el trabajo, aún así Aina se giró a verlo y le picó los cachetes a lo que Katsu se echó a llorar y Kira le siguió por asociación.

—No Ai-kun, no los hagas llorar —Riko apareció para corregir a la pequeña—. Dales un beso y llevemos a papá y a los invitados a la casa.

La pequeña vio a los dos bebés y lo pensó un poco para hacer lo que mamá Riko le pidió. Al final de su pequeña deliberación fue con Kira dejando un beso en su mejilla y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con Katsu este al fin logró agarrar un mechón de cabello y lo jaló haciendo que la niña se enojara y le saco la lengua yendo a ponerse detrás de Riko.

—Los niños siendo niños —se rió You levantándose y devolviendo a los pequeños con Dia y Maru—. No tienen la culpa de las acciones de los padres —le dijo a su prima que asintió apenas—. Aina… no, Aiko-chan es un buen niño y estaré aquí para él igual que Riko, lo criaremos y cuidaremos como a nuestro propio hijo. No tienes que temer de eso.

—Si, sé que harán un gran trabajo —Maru aún cargando a Kira abrazo a su primo—. Es sólo que aún me siento algo sorprendida, es todo.

Compartieron una mirada cálida de comprensión mutua y en un silencioso acuerdo Maru aceptó a la hija de Kanan y Mari cómo la hija de You y Riko y You le agradeció por no guardar rencor.

—Será mejor que entremos —Riko acompañado de Aiko y You los guió hasta el interior de la casa Watanabe.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente tenso en un inicio se fue relajando con el transcurso del tiempo. La casa Watanabe estaba llena de la risa de los niños y Riko y Yohane estaban trabajando juntas al igual que Ruby y Maru en el templo, pronto vendría el festival del fin del verano y tenían que organizar el fin de la temporada de cosecha.

Dia y You organizaron a los agricultores para las ofrendas correspondientes en el día del festival. Eran muchos los agradecimientos que tenían a los dioses y la gente que había sobrevivido a todo el terror se congregó para celebrar. Sería la primer fiesta grande que tendrían después de un largo tiempo.

—¡Es hermoso ~zura! —Maru miró el cielo que se iluminaba con los fuegos artificiales que explotaban en el aire.

—No sería un festival completo sino hubiera luces en el cielo —la abrazó por la cintura manteniéndose en el costado.

—Gracias por hacer esto posible Dia-chan —dijo juguetona recostando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su esposa—. Han Sido realmente bellos estos días aquí que aún siento pesar de tener que ir a Fuji aunque está allí nuestra casa ~zura.

—Realmente te agobia mucho eso, ¿no es verdad? —Dia depósito un beso en su cabeza.

—Sólo un poco ~zura —quiso sonar un poco motivada pero no resultó así y Dia la miró con los ojos entornados en un gesto de comprensión.

—Sabes, nuestra casa está donde está nuestra familia y nuestra familia no está en Fuji ahora —habló con seriedad y Maru volteo a verla con extrañeza.

—¿De qué hablas ~zura? —espero una respuesta pronta pero Dia rió ligeramente.

—Hanamaru, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo y nuestros hijos aquí en Numazu? Bueno, más bien en un lugar cerca de aquí llamado Uchiura —la miró a los ojos y Hanamaru se tapó la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Zura~! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —parpadeo varias veces—. ¡Si, me encantaría!

Dia sonrió alegremente al ver la felicidad en la cara de Hanamaru y se sintió satisfecha de que la chica aceptará con tal entusiasmo. La realidad es que tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de regresar a ese lugar que tanto había traído penas a su familia, era tiempo de iniciar en un nuevo lugar donde pudieran ser felices sin cargar las penas del pasado. Uchiura parecía ser el lugar indicado. Un pequeño pueblo al lado de Numazu que no había sufrido tanto las calamidades de la guerra aunque sí el dominio Takami, pero ahora que era el amo del daimyō y el señor de Izu, toda esa área le pertenecía.

Era un buen lugar para gobernar la península estando más cerca de ella. Era un buen lugar para tener una familia y criar bien a sus hijos.

—En ese caso nos mudaremos allá en los siguientes días —comentó con una ligera emoción—. Podemos empezar ahí nuestro nuevo hogar.

—¿Sólo tú y yo ~zura? —la abrazó de la cintura.

—Toda nuestra familia —contestó antes de tomar su rostro y depositar un beso en sus labios.

~•~


	64. Extra

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **El deber de familia**_

 _ **Extra**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Un extra, por si algún día me animo a escribir la continuación. Por ahora Dobby es un elfo libre~ *brinca de alegría*._

~•~

—¡Oye! ¡Hey! —un grito se oyó entre la multitud de personas y dos figuras salieron corriendo de pronto compitiendo entre sí llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Dos jóvenes, un alto y apuesto chico de cabellos oscuros y cortos, de distintivos ojos rojos como el rubí y otro chico casi de su estatura pero con el cabello azul oscuro sujetado en una cola de caballo alta y ojos amarillos con un toque felino corrían por las calles escapando de la supervisión de la guardia donde estaban haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos.

—¡Esta vez yo seré quien gane! —exclamó el chico de la melena negra volteando a ver burlonamente a su contrincante que había tropezado con una parvada de aves que se cruzó en su camino.

—¡No te será tan fácil Katsu! —respondió apresurandose a retomar la ventaja pero Katsu le colocaba más obstáculos en el trayecto.

—El último en llegar a casa es el perdedor —arreció la corrida sacándole algunos metros.

Viéndose en desventaja el chico de la cabellera azul decidió tomar un atajo. Aprovechó su oportunidad al ver correr por un callejón estrecho que cortaba el rumbo hacia la casa de su tía, la casa Kurosawa. Tarde fue cuando Katsu se dió cuenta que detrás de él no había nadie siguiéndolo y sin aflojar el paso continuo corriendo. Unas calles más pasaron y de nuevo sus pasos se encontraron de nuevo.

Esta vez el chico de la cabellera azul llevaba la ventaja y pícaramente se burló de su rival. Katsu recogió al trote una piedra que arrojó a la espalda de su contrincante y este se quejó del golpe y perdió algunos pasos. En la recta final estaban casi igualados e iban forcejeando para tomar la delantera.

Faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar a la puerta principal de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y algunos mozos que salían guiados por Yohane se atravesaron en su camino y la colisión fue inevitable.

Frascos y más frascos fueron tirados al suelo y sus contenidos derramados por todo el suelo. Los fuertes olores de las infusiones esparcidas llenaron el ambiente y una furia Yohane se puso roja hasta las orejas al ver todo el estropicio.

—¡Katsu! ¡Aiko! —resonó su grito de regaño por toda la casa además del barullo por el choque.

Pronto miradas y cabezas curiosas se asomaron para ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Los jóvenes reían sin parar llenos de los aceites e infusiones que Yohane llevaba para su dispensario en el templo cercano y está, Yohane, sacaba un fuete para perseguirlos por toda la casa para darles una tunda por si travesura.

—¡Ea! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —You salió de algún lugar del interior de la casa y vio la escena de Yohane corriendo por el jardín mientras los dos chicos la esquivaban.

—Estos hijos de su… —se recayó deteniéndose para tomar aire—, rompieron casi todo el trabajo de esta semana para reponer en el dispensario.

—¡Aiko! ¡Katsu! —la voz fuerte de You les llamó la atención y los dos chicos se detuvieron—. ¿Me puede explicar alguno de los dos que rayos es todo esto?

Ambos chicos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados al tener delante a la figura imponente del jefe de la guardia del clan Kurosawa llamándoles la atención.

—Lo siento papá —el chico de cabellera azul habló—. Estábamos compitiendo por ver quién era el más rápido y al llegar hemos chocado con la tía Yohane.

—Es verdad tío You —lo secundó el otro chico—. No era nuestra intención.

You los miró a los dos con severidad y trataron saliva esperando el castigo. Podría ser su padre o su tío, pero se tomaba en serio la disciplina de la casa, sobre todo ahora que estaban recibiendo la formación con la guardia del clan.

—En ese caso deberán recoger todo su tiradero y ayudar a su tía Yohane a reponer cada uno de los frascos que han roto en su descuido —les impuso el castigo—. A la par de que no deberán retrasarse en sus deberes diarios.

—Pero tío —masculló el joven Katsu.

—¡He dicho! —les gruñó y ambos chicos asintieron.

Detrás de You un par de figuras miraban con diversión toda la escena. You estaba en la casa Kurosawa para visitar a su querida prima Hanamaru y a la joven Kira quien ayudaba a su madre a hacer los próximos preparativos del festival de la primavera. Parecían dos gotas de agua, la única diferencia era que Kira era una versión más joven de Hanamaru y con los ojos esmeralda de su madre Dia.

Hanamaru estaba riéndose al ver cuán serio podía llegar a ser You con sus hijos al portarse como niños, que no pudo evitar hacer el comentario sobre ello.

—Esto me trae viejos recuerdos de cuando teníamos esa edad ~zura —se siguió riendo y You se mostró ofendido.

—No sé de qué hablas —se hizo el desentendido.

—De como este par —señaló a Yohane y a You—, solían solían hacer enojar a papá con sus travesuras en el templo.

—¿Es eso verdad tío You? —Kira se unió a su madre para molestar un poco a su querido tío.

—Nada más falso —dijo indignado—. Todo era obra de Yohane.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó la aludida que tenía encima los líquidos de sus infusiones—. ¿Por que todos me culpan a mí de sus propias culpas? Eras tú y Ruby quienes hacían los desastres y Maru-chan y yo teníamos que limpiarlos.

—¿Es verdad eso papá? —Aiko que estaba allí todavía comenzó a reír imaginando eso.

You se encogió de hombros viendo que no podía negar la verdad.

—Eso es trampa tío —Katsu se unió también.

—Eramos jóvenes —tuvo que admitir—, pero aún así debíamos cumplir los castigos y ustedes tienen uno así que comienzo ahora mismo.

—Está bien —dijeron los dos con desgana.

Aiko y Katsu empezaron a recoger los frascos rotos mientras que Yohane volvía al interior de la casa con Hanamaru y You para que se cambiara las ropas, sólo Kira se quedó para ayudarlos.

—¿Y quién ganó? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa y la competencia entre los dos chicos regreso de súbito.

—Por supuesto que yo —Aiko fue el primero en contestar.

—Claro que no —Katsu hizo una trompetilla—, fui yo.

Kira se quedó pensativa.

—Los chicos son tontos —habló por fin.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamaron ofendidos al unísono y Kira se rió de ellos.

—¿Por qué razón siempre están peleando? —puso sus manos en su cintura esperando una explicación.

—Porque…

—Porque… ¿Somos chicos? —su hermano tanteó.

—Es lo que yo he dicho, los chicos son tontos —volvió a reírse.

Aiko un poco mosqueado fue hasta ella y la sujeto en un fuerte abrazo.

—No somos tontos, nos gusta retarnos para ver hasta dónde llegamos —mantuvo su abrazo aunque Kira pataleo y Katsu le dió la razón.

—Son como una piedra los dos —farfulló queriendo quitarse de encima los fuertes brazos de su primo.

—Pero no cualquier piedra —el chico la soltó y antes de alejarse de ella le guiño un ojo haciendo que Kira se sonrojara.

—¡Las piedras supremas! —gritó con entusiasmo Katsu.

Kira se giró de inmediato para que su rubor no fuera visto por Aiko pero este se dió cuenta y sonrió satisfecho de poder provocar de esa manera a su linda prima, era divertido ver cómo se avergonzaba con un guiño o un abrazo.

—Regresare con mamá, así que espero acaben pronto de recoger su desorden —dijo antes de irse apresuradamente a la casa.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —Katsu alzó una ceja viendo la reacción de su hermana.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros Aiko—. ¿El que termine último hace los deberes del otro en el castigo?

—¡Oye! —lo sopesó—. ¡Esta bien! —aceptó el trato pero antes volvió a empujar a Aiko que cayó de espaldas llenándose de tierra.

—¡Eso es trampa!

Volvieron a discutir, reiniciando su competencia otra vez.

~•~

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Dia-san? —Riko entró en la pequeña sala de su casa donde estaba ofreciendo un refrigerio a Dia que venía de sus rondas por la región.

—Algo que no esperaba —dijo molesta sacando un paño de tela que mostró a Riko—. Sé que podrás reconocerlo sin problema si es que es lo que creo que es.

Riko palideció al contemplar el trozo de tela. Podía reconocer el pedazo de lo que era un escudo, sólo que no era cualquier escudo.

—¿De dónde lo obtuvo? —preguntó alterada.

—Un mensajero lo entregó esta mañana en la frontera del daimyō —comenzó a explicarle—. Lo envía Umi-san.

—¿Cómo? —Riko parpadeó confundida.

—Lo han recogido de un grupo de rebeldes de los clanes del sur que aún quedan refugiándose en Hokkaido —continuó Dia—. Es la flor de mandarinas…

—…de la familia Takami —completó Riko estrujando con sus dedos el trozo de tela.

—Es sólo un rumor —trato de suavizar.

—Nunca la encontramos con vida y se que debió esconderse en algún lugar esperando el momento para volver —los ojos de Riko se llenaron de rabia.

—Aún así estaremos preparados —Dia tomó el trozo de tela de las manos de Riko—. Quería confirmar mis sospechas y si se trata de un impostor lo averiguaremos. Por ahora debemos manejarlo con discreción.

—Si —asintió Riko—. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Pondremos al tanto de esto a You y redoblaremos esfuerzos ante este predicamento —prometió Dia.

—De acuerdo —una lágrima de frustración corrió por su mejilla—. No hay que dejar que Yō-chan lo sepa.

—No te preocupes —concedió—. No dejaremos siquiera que llegue a acercarse a Izu nuevamente.

~•~

—¡Esos idiotas arruinaron mis mandarinas! —exclamó indignada una joven mujer de cabellos naranja que lucía una larga trenza rematada en una flor blanca que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La chica tenía un pequeño puesto de frutas en el mercadillo donde la carrera de los dos chicos del clan Kurosawa había comenzado. Eran mercaderes que acababan de llegar a la pequeña ciudad a vender sus productos.

—Tranquila hija —otra mujer, más grande en edad y que traía el color de su cabello en el mismo tono, le habló—. Ya pagarán por lo que hicieron.

—No sólo por arruinar el presente, sino por todo lo que deben del pasado —una tercera mujer que también estaba con ellas se unió a la charla.

—Mamá Leah, ¿son ellos los que provocaron la muerte de tu hermana? —preguntó la chica a esta tercera mujer que apareció.

—No nada más la de ella, Ina, también la de toda nuestra familia. Los Takami y los Kazuno éramos familias grandes y prósperas que eran dueñas de estas tierras —dijo con ira la mujer mayor de cabellera naranja.

—¿Fueron ellos los que te dejaron así mamá? —la joven Ina se dirigió a la mujer mayor de cabellos naranja.

—Ellos nos arrebataron todo —siseó a través de sus dientes—, es tiempo de que devuelvan lo que nos pertenece.

—Ina ve por tu hermano, debemos reunirnos con el resto —le dió la indicación Leah.

La chica asintió y aún con el coraje presente por lo que su madre había dicho fue a buscar a su hermano menor.

—Me vengare por todo lo que le hicieron a mi familia —susurró Ina mientras se iba.

~•~


End file.
